Muito Bem Acompanhada
by Liverpaul
Summary: COMPLETA! Ela só queria se vingar do ex. Mas com a ajuda de um certo sonserino, o que era para ser apenas um romance de mentirinha acaba tomando rumos inusitados, sendo talvez uma nova chance para o amor. Época dos Marotos, Sev/Lene - NC17.
1. Encontrar Alguém

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Sinopse: **_Ela só queria se vingar do ex. Mas com a ajuda de um certo sonserino, o que era para ser apenas um romance de mentirinha acaba tomando rumos inusitados, sendo talvez uma nova chance para o amor._

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Marlene só precisava encontrar alguém diferente do ex._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO UM –

**ENCONTRAR ALGUÉM**

Marlene McKinnon não gostava de grupos de estudo, mesmo sendo monitora da Corvinal. Porém, ela era um anti-exemplo. E não que ela não precisasse estudar mais: suas notas não eram das melhores ultimamente – principalmente Poções, matéria que ela "matava" diariamente – já que o time de Quadribol vinha ocupando muito da sua atenção, sendo ela sua humilde capitã.

O fato é que Marlene, no auge de seu anti-socialismo, decidiu abandonar a companhia de seus amigos no final daquela tarde de domingo, já que estavam todos entretidos com o grupo de estudos formado especialmente para os NIEMs do final do ano letivo...

"E ainda estamos em Novembro!" – ela pensava inconformada.

Mas era bom estar ali, atravessando os corredores de Hogwarts, sentindo a brisa fresca perpassar seu corpo e os longos cabelos castanhos chicoteando de leve o seu rosto, enquanto caminhava em direção à Torre Corvinal... Era uma pena que seus problemas e mágoas não pudessem ser levados consigo. Era ruim demais sentir-se tão insignificante ao ponto de não ser notada, de sua presença não fazer absolutamente falta alguma; ela suspirou frustrada sem conseguir conter as grossas lágrimas que escapavam dos olhos castanhos e rolavam por sua face.

Ao chegar à sua torre, Marlene subiu a pequena escadaria de mármore claro que levava aos dormitórios, e, quando entrou em seu quarto, percebeu que sua cama estava coberta por uma réstia do manto prateado da lua que incidia pela janela.

Ela se sentou na cama, sem se encostar à cabeceira; era tudo o que mais desejava naquele momento: aquele silêncio lhe fazia bem e o manto da lua parecia lhe envolver de forma acolhedora. Então se deitou na cama e estendeu o braço ao criado-mudo para pegar uma caixinha de porcelana que se destacava em meio a sua bagunça de pergaminhos. A caixa foi aberta e logo Marlene esparramou tudo que havia dentro dela sobre a cama. De repente, ela parecia sedenta por reviver aqueles momentos em que pensava ter sido feliz.

Mas ela realmente fora feliz; a foto que acabava de pegar não parecia lhe contradizer nisso: Sirius sorria para ela, ela para ele e depois eles se beijavam, ao pôr-do-sol de uma tarde que passaram em Hogsmeade. Eles pareciam felizes, ela inegavelmente sentia saudade disso e perguntou-se: o que estaria fazendo agora se eles ainda estivessem namorando? Estariam juntos, felizes, como nas inúmeras fotos em que Sirius ria para ela?

E então a resposta veio: sim. Certamente, _ele_ ainda estaria rindo...

"Quem sabe, rindo da minha cara de idiota apaixonada?" – ela pensou, sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta ao olhar de novo para a foto, e em poucos instantes mais e mais lágrimas começaram a rolar por sua face.

Por que sempre tinha que se apaixonar pelo cara errado? Ou melhor, manter-se apaixonada pelo mesmo cara a vida toda, mesmo sabendo que ele era o cara errado, perfeito, mas não para si?

Já fazia dois meses que o namoro deles havia acabado. E então, mais uma vez Marlene se viu quase que como na obrigação de remexer em seu passado, sabendo exatamente o que iria encontrar e tudo aquilo que as lembranças lhe despertariam. No fundo, queria não se lembrar de como tudo havia acabado, ou melhor, de como _ela _havia acabado tudo.

No dia 1° de Setembro, enquanto voltavam no Expresso de Hogwarts para o sétimo ano, Sirius lhe pediu para conversar. Marlene estranhou o comportamento, a última coisa que ela esperava dele é que um dia _ele _fosse querer "discutir a relação"... Contudo, ela concordou, para logo depois se arrepender. Antes não tivessem conversado. Em meio a um discurso que ela percebeu ter sido planejado, a frase "Eu quero a minha liberdade de volta!" surgiu da boca dele.

Marlene ficou muda na hora, se perguntando: _em que momento_ ele esteve preso para desejar a sua liberdade de volta? E inconscientemente praguejou que Sirius deveria ficar preso em _Azkaban _para desejar uma coisa dessas. Mas antes que ela pudesse esboçar alguma reação, uma resposta verbal, ouviu outra frase que lhe tirou o chão: "Nós precisamos dar um tempo". De repente, ele queria dar um tempo, e ela quase morreu com isso.

Ela pensou rápido e chegou à conclusão que talvez não tivesse sido "de repente". Talvez, essa situação estivesse nítida há muito tempo, mas fora só naquele momento, quando Sirius lhe dissera com todas as letras, que ela entendera: tinha acabado. Sim, tinha acabado, porque ela não acreditava nessa história de "dar um tempo"; acreditava que o "tempo" em questão era para logo em seguida terminar.

Assim, querendo abreviar o seu tormento e talvez o dele, e correndo o risco de parecer até mesmo ignorante, a própria Marlene pôs um fim ao namoro, que para falar a verdade, ela nunca pensou ter sido um namoro. Por Merlin! Nem uma aliança eles usavam, então não devia mesmo ser algo sério.

E Marlene podia comprovar isso agora, se quisesse. Bastava observar melhor sobre a cama os poucos presentes que Sirius havia lhe dado. Em nada se pareciam com presentes que os namorados costumam dar às suas namoradas, mas sim, aqueles presentes escolhidos de última hora, para um amigo que mal se conhece. Mas ela ria disso, sempre ria. Ela ria de tudo o que Sirius fazia, falava, até do que ele pensava... Porque era amor.

_Amor. _Isso não era nada perto da raiva, não, do _ódio _que ela sentia agora. Ele tinha sido tão mesquinho... E ainda tivera a pachorra de dizer que não queria fazê-la se sentir mal! Justo ele, que todos diziam ser um novo maroto, que diziam ter mudado, ter virado homem... não passava de um cachorro.

_Cachorro, _mesmo.

"Talvez, ele iria se sentir melhor se eu resolvesse pular da Torre de Astronomia!" – pensou Marlene, com raiva.

– Merda! – ela gritou em seguida, atirando a caixinha de porcelana contra a parede do quarto.

Mas não teve graça, porque com um movimento de varinha, os cacos se reagruparam, e a caixa voltou a ficar intacta, nem que, para que no próximo instante, Marlene a recuperasse com um "_Accio_!" e depois a atirasse contra a parede novamente. Afinal de contas, ela estava sozinha e podia se dar ao luxo de se sucumbir a um surto de raiva.

Sim, ela estava sozinha em seu dormitório. _Seu. _Ela achava isso tão irônico, afinal, dividia o quarto há sete anos com Emmeline Vance. Felizmente, a sua amiga nerd e monitora exemplar da Corvinal havia se decidido por passar o início da noite com seus outros amigos no grupo de estudos.

E se sentiu despertando de um devaneio quando a porta bateu. Foi como se um furacão tivesse passado por sua cama, e quando finalmente o vulto se jogou na cama da frente, acendendo a luz de um pequeno abajur, Marlene percebeu que era uma garota de cabelos louro-escuros e compridos, de cachos um pouco mais dourados nas pontas, talvez por efeito do sol. Os olhos azuis de Emmeline Vance estavam escuros, cheios de uma fúria que ela jamais vira em sua amiga antes.

Espantada, Marlene perguntou:

– Emmeline? – seus olhos a fitaram espantados. – Você não ia estudar?

– Eu estou no inferno! – respondeu a loira, erguendo-se na cama para olhar Marlene.

– Bem-vinda ao clube! – a morena disse, tentando em vão fazer sua amiga sorrir.

– É sério, Lene! Deu tudo errado!

– O que aconteceu? – Marlene perguntou e não havia mais tom de brincadeira em sua voz.

Emmeline suspirou fundo antes de responder.

– Você lembra quando eu disse a Remus que queria conversar? – e quando Marlene fez que sim com a cabeça, Emmeline prosseguiu: – Depois que os outros subiram, e nós ficamos sozinhos na sala comunal da Grifinória, ele disse que estava... _apaixonado_...

Marlene sorriu.

– Mas isso é bom, não é? – indagou ela. – Não era isso que você queria ouvir?

– ... pela _sua_ _prima_!_ – _foi o que Emmeline conseguiu explicar, cuspindo as últimas palavras.

– Emmeline... – Marlene murmurou sem conseguir conter o olhar triste. – Desculpe. Eu que sugeri a você que conversasse com Remus e se declarasse... Mas nunca pensei que ele pudesse estar interessado na Dorcas... Eles são muito _diferentes_...

– Não, Lene. Você não tem culpa nisso – respondeu a loira com sinceridade. – Eu já aceitei: Remus e eu somos apenas _bons amigos... _E é assim que vai continuar sendo! Quero dizer... Eu não sei se posso continuar sendo amiga dele depois do que aconteceu essa noite!

– E aconteceu _mais _alguma coisa? – Marlene não entendeu.

– Ah, eu não te contei tudo ainda – Emmeline respondeu. – Eu percebi que ele não parava de olhar no relógio enquanto estávamos estudando e... _Droga_!_ – _a loira praguejou e cerrou os punhos, antes de se voltar para a amiga: – A Dorcas apareceu de repente e disse: _"Está na hora do Xadrez de Bruxo"_. E sabe o que ele fez? Simplesmente pegou os livros e subiu com ela! Como um elfo doméstico seguindo seu mestre!

– Mas a Dorcas já havia convidado Remus para jogar xadrez, hoje à tarde! – interpôs Marlene.

– O quê? Então a Dorcas já tinha convidado? – Emmeline interpelou a amiga, visivelmente contrariada e sentindo que algo lhe fugia do conhecimento.

– Sim, quando você saiu para ir a Biblioteca pegar mais livros, ela fez o convite! – Marlene explicou, acrescentando: – E não apenas ao Remus, mas a todos que estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória! Mas como ninguém podia ir, acho que ele não quis ser indelicado e responder não também!

Emmeline a olhou decepcionada.

– Isso só comprova o que acabei de te dizer, Lene: Remus e eu somos e _sempre seremos_ somente bons amigos – ela fez questão de frisar, sem conseguir conter o olhar desapontado. – Mas ele podia pelo menos ter a decência de me dizer que não estava a fim de estudar e que tinha coisas _melhores _para fazer com Dorcas Meadowes...

– Emme! – foi a vez de Marlene interpelar. – Não foi bem assim. Pelo que pude perceber, Remus não teve como dizer não pra Dorcas. Quando você disse que queria estudar, ela já havia feito o convite para o xadrez... Você sabe como a Dorcas é, adora uma reunião...

– E _quem_ diz _não_ para _Dorcas Meadowes_, não é mesmo? – Emmeline zombou, visivelmente irritada. – Vai saber, de repente, eles já até estão juntos e eu aqui, fazendo papel de idiota!

– Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse, não é? – continuou Marlene vendo a amiga tamborilar os dedos de forma impaciente. – Remus e Dorcas não têm nada um o outro, você que meteu isso na cabeça. Além disso, ela é minha prima e eu saberia se estivesse acontecendo alguma coisa entre eles!

– É mesmo, é? – Emmeline arqueou a sobrancelha, com visível ar de descrença. – Bom, talvez nada sério, já que Dorcas Meadowes nunca assume nada com ninguém e preza muito a sua vida de solteira! Mas duvido que ele não seja mais um dos _amiguinhos especiais_ dela. Que dividem desde conversas sobre Feitiços, Quadribol, e claro, a _cama _– completou ela, num suspiro carregado de frustração.

Marlene ficou levemente ressentida com as palavras duras da amiga.

– A Dorcas é nossa amiga, Emme! E _minha_ _prima_ – disse ela, séria. – Por mais defeitos que tenha, ela faz parte da minha família! Não quero que você fale assim dela – e depois de um suspiro forçado, completou: – E eu duvido que eles estejam juntos. Mas se isso está te fazendo mal, você devia conversar com o Remus e com a Dorcas também, pra tirar de uma vez essa dúvida que tanto lhe atormenta.

– E dar a eles o gostinho de saber que a nerd, o patinho feio de Hogwarts, ama o príncipe encantado que só tem olhos para a _Miss Popularidade_? – Emmeline perguntou com sarcasmo. – Não Lene, muito obrigada.

Marlene apenas suspirou. Sabia o quanto a amiga estava magoada e pior: não podia fazer nada para remediar isso.

– Acho melhor a gente dormir – disse ela, por fim.

Mas Emmeline não queria encerrar a discussão. Achando que ofendera Marlene pelas coisas que dissera de Dorcas, ela levantou da própria cama e foi até a cama da amiga.

– Desculpa, Lene – Emmeline pediu segurando a mão da morena. – Me desculpe, não é nada contra você e Remus, nem mesmo contra a Dorcas. O problema é que eu estou cansada de me iludir com o Remus, achar que ele finalmente está olhando pra mim e no instante seguinte, perceber que tudo continua na mesma. Essa noite foi a prova concreta do que eu já sabia, Remus e eu nunca seremos mais que amigos... E, por favor, não me entenda mal, eu nunca quis dizer que a sua prima é uma vadia...

– Eu sei que não – concordou Marlene e deu um sorriso.

Emmeline entendeu o recado; a morena não estava mais brava com ela.

– Olha, eu vou pôr as minhas idéias em ordem... – a loira continuou falando. – Só queria que você entendesse isso...

– Pois é, né? – Marlene disse, zombeteira. – Essas pessoas que gostam das pessoas erradas...

– _Pois é, né? Essas pessoas que gostam das pessoas erradas..._ – Emmeline repetiu, significativamente, apontando para as fotos que a amiga tinha sobre a cama.

Marlene impacientou-se.

– É completamente diferente, Emmeline! – ela respondeu mais ríspida do que planejara. – É completamente diferente.

Mas a loira não se convenceu.

– É completamente diferente por quê? – indagou ela, insistente. – Por que foi _você_ quem terminou com o Sirius?

– Eu não tive outra opção – respondeu Marlene, o rosto duro. – Eu enfrentei a sacanagem dele com noventa por cento das garotas de Hogwarts! E você só tem _uma _concorrente.

– Claro – debochou Emmeline. – E um dia eu vou ter uma chance de concorrer com a maior beldade de Hogwarts!

– A questão aqui não é _quem, _Emme – Marlene insistiu. – Remus ao menos foi sincero, disse a você que gostava da minha prima. Mas Sirius não. Ele gosta de todas. E você sabe que quando eu digo _todas, _são _todas _mesmo! Isso não vai mudar.

– Já pensou em dar uma segunda chance a ele?

– Está maluca, Emme?

– Eu acho que o Sirius ainda gosta de você! – a loira interpôs. – E talvez, ele esteja só esperando uma segunda chance com você... – e diante da incredulidade da amiga, acrescentou: – Ah, Lene... Eu nunca mais o vi com a quantidade de garotas que ele tinha antes, mesmo quando vocês namoravam...

– Ou talvez, seja a gente que não fique sabendo – foi o que Marlene respondeu. – Mas não, eu prometi para mim mesma que não vou enfrentar isso de novo! Se eu tiver que namorar alguém daqui por diante, tem que ser alguém diferente de Sirius. E muito!

– Então por que você não faz isso? – Emmeline simplesmente sugeriu.

– O que? Namorar alguém? – Marlene perguntou incrédula.

– É. Eu também nunca te vi com ninguém depois que vocês terminaram...

– Como se houvesse alguém interessante em Hogwarts! – a morena zombou, começando a guardar as fotos e os presentes de volta na caixa. – Pra _namorar..._

– Não precisa ser bem um _namorado_ – explicou Emmeline. – Só acho que você deveria sair com alguém, nem que seja só pra afrontar Sirius!

– A que ponto chegamos, hein? – Marlene debochou. – Estou aqui ouvindo conselhos amorosos e maléficos da minha amiga de coração partido... – e suspirou. – Ai Emme... Isso nunca vai dar certo!

E com uma confiança que surpreendeu Marlene, Emmeline apenas afirmou:

– Acho que só assim você vai esquecer Sirius. E mostrar que pode ser feliz sem ele!

– Vamos supor que eu fizesse isso. Que eu resolvesse sair com alguém – Marlene disse, sem rejeitar a idéia por completo. – _Quem, _Emme? Não sei nem por onde começar!

– Alguém tipo o Fabian Prewett... Eu vi o jeito como ele olha pra você...

– Certo – Marlene riu-se. – E chame o Gideon também, para você. Boa noite, Emme – e praticamente expulsou a amiga da cama enquanto se levantava para ir tomar um banho.

– Mas você não queria saber por onde começar? – a loira perguntou indignada.

– Amanhã eu penso em alguém. Prometo! – respondeu Marlene, fechando a porta do banheiro.

Ela se olhou no espelho, massageando as têmporas.

– Que noite – murmurou enquanto se despia rapidamente e entrava no chuveiro.

Embaixo da água quente, Marlene refletia sobre o que Emmeline havia dito. Enfim, voltas e voltas para chegar ao mesmo lugar. Emmeline tinha certa razão, ela precisava esquecer Sirius Black. E se fosse o caso, arrumaria outro namorado, como se com isso, conseguisse de fato esquecer aquele amor mal-acabado.

Era uma bobagem, mas ela realmente precisava encontrar alguém. E mostrar para todo mundo que estava_ muito mais feliz..._ sem Sirius Black.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

Oi pessoal! Mais uma vez estamos trazendo "Muito Bem Acompanhada" para vocês! E como em todo início de fic, nós temos alguns pontos a serem esclarecidos (a mesma ladainha de sempre RSRSR):

**1. **Quanto à fic, é uma comédia romântica, **não **UA, inspirada no filme de mesmo nome e se passa durante o Sétimo Ano dos Marotos (entre 1977 e 1978).

**2. **Essa fic já foi toda escrita e postada há algum tempo atrás, e agora decidimos reescrevê-la. Nenhuma mudança considerável, estamos apenas acrescentando detalhes que não estiveram presentes na primeira versão da fic e que serão necessários a sua continuação. Esperamos que gostem!

**3.** No geral, a fic é Rated T, mas como haverá cenas de NC futuramente, teremos que mudar para M (conforme as regras do FFNet).

**4. **Apesar de em muitos fanons a Marlene ser da Grifinória, nós mantemos a linha da snarksweetness e Kitty Pride Malfoy, em que ela pertenceu à Corvinal e é filha de Aurores (nas citações dos livros os McKinnon são mencionados como bruxos muito poderosos).

**5. **Pra quem está lendo uma fic nossa pela primeira vez, saibam que a nossa Marlene é sempre inspirada na atriz Michelle Trachtenberg, mas com olhos castanhos! Não sei bem porque, mas sempre gostamos de imaginá-la assim.

**6.** Haverá muitas passagens do filme "Muito Bem Acompanhada", mas não necessariamente na ordem e nem da mesma forma que apareceram no filme (se alguém aqui já assistiu).

**7.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes resumo no início do cap? Então, por favor, **respeitem**!

**8. **E por fim,se tiver alguém aí que queira ver o Sevvie no próximo cap, por favor levante a mão! o/o/o/o/o/o/o/ E deixe review! RSRSRS Beijos a todos os que leram e** milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**!

**9.** Ah, e quem quiser pode me seguir no **Twitter**! Lá eu vivo dando spoilers sobre as fics e também posto os links diretos das atualizações, é só dar um pulo no nosso perfil!

– NINA –

Bem-vindos de volta! :)

Aliás, é uma boa oportunidade pra quem ñ comentou comentar agora, né?

Meu pedido:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	2. Previsões

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 1**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Fernando, Olg'Austen, Coraline D. Snape, Florence D. P. Snape, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Moe Greenishrage, Clara L., Dora Russel, Emily Farias, Pisces L, Bibi entre as Bis e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Marlene apenas seguiu algumas previsões de maneira errônea. E encontrou a solução para o seu "problema"._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DOIS –

**PREVISÕES**

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Marlene acordou e encontrou Emmeline já fora do chuveiro – ela sempre fazia a loira ir tomar banho primeiro, pois sua amiga demorava bastante.

– Você está em cima da hora, Lene! – disse Emmeline, ajeitando seu longo cabelo cacheado num coque bagunçado. – Apresse-se e tome banho para podermos ir comer!

Emmeline estava muito impaciente, mas Marlene sabia o motivo – a loira queria tomar o café da manhã o mais rápido possível, para evitar Dorcas e Remus a todo custo – e então pegou suas coisas silenciosamente para ir tomar uma ducha rápida. Sem querer perder tempo fazendo o cabelo, secou-o instantaneamente com a varinha e decidiu deixá-lo solto naquele dia.

Marlene ainda se demorou um pouco pegando o seu material para a aula de Feitiços; não se atreveria a faltar à aula de Flitwick e correr o risco que ele mesmo a expulsasse da Corvinal.

– Você está pronta aí? – chamou Emmeline, de novo impaciente.

– Pronta – Marlene respondeu e correu para encontrar a amiga na sala comunal.

E de lá, elas desceram até o Salão Principal. O teto mágico estava coberto por nuvens acinzentadas, escondendo um tímido sol de outono. Embaixo daquele pseudo-céu, as mesas das quatro casas de Hogwarts abrigavam seus alunos durante o café da manhã.

As garotas sentaram-se à mesa da Corvinal e começaram a colocar comida em seus pratos. Marlene bocejou enquanto se servia de café. Emmeline serviu-se de suco de laranja e, ao olhar para um jovem ruivo que estava sentado à mesa da Grifinória, voltou a tocar no assunto da noite anterior: ajudar Marlene a arrumar outro namorado.

– Lene... hum... – ela começou sem jeito – ... acho que o Fabian está olhando para você...!

Marlene levantou a cabeça e virou-se para trás, para olhar na mesma direção de Emmeline e lançou ao ruivo um olhar educado, porém desinteressado e ele logo voltou a atenção à sua comida outra vez. E, já sabendo que a loira ia reclamar pela sua falta de "interesse", Marlene se antecipou dizendo:

– Eu sei o que você vai dizer, Emme. Mas eu não vou fingir que estou interessada no Fabian...

– Ah, Lene... – Emmeline disse num muxoxo. – Não acredito que vamos deixar o _Fabian Prewett_ de lado!

– Sabe, ele é amigo demais, irmão demais – respondeu Marlene com sinceridade. – Acho que não ia dar certo, com certeza ele iria perceber que o motivo dessa história é Sirius. Fabian sempre foi legal comigo, e se ele gosta de mim como você _pensa – _ela deu ênfase à palavra, já que isso era mais uma suposição da loira –_, _acho que não tem nada a ver dar falsas esperanças a ele...

– O que eu sei é que Fabian é bonito, legal, inteligente, se derrete todo por você, te trata bem, te respeita... – Emmeline ainda insistia. – E é um dos poucos nessa escola que não tem _Dorcas Meadowes_ na cabeça!

Marlene percebeu onde Emmeline queria chegar.

– Sendo assim... acho que _você_ poderia investir nele, não é, Emme? – ela debochou.

– Não fuja do assunto, Lene! – a loira retorquiu. – Não estamos falando de arrumar um namorado pra _mim, _e sim pra você! Depois que você arrumar alguém, eu vejo alguém pra mim...

– Huhum – disse ela, incrédula.

Mas não houve tempo para que Marlene recebesse uma resposta: pouco depois de dar uma mordida em seu bolinho de amora, Emmeline exclamou de repente:

– O correio-coruja!

Marlene olhou em volta: ouviu-se um rumorejo de asas no alto e uma centena de corujas entrou, descrevendo círculos pelo salão e deixando cair cartas e pacotes entre os alunos que tagarelavam. Emmeline logo esticou os braços para a coruja que parara à sua frente e retirou de sua pata o exemplar do "Profeta Diário", colocando no lugar uma moeda. Avidamente, a loira começou a folhear o jornal.

Era estranho, porque Emmeline não mantinha assinatura do jornal. E percebendo a atitude da amiga, Marlene não conseguiu evitar a curiosidade.

– O que é que tem de tão _interessante _no Profeta Diário? – perguntou ela.

– Hã? – Emmeline devolveu a pergunta, já que não tinha nem ouvido o que a morena havia dito.

– O que tem de interessante _aí_? – repetiu Marlene, apontando o jornal. – Você nunca recebe o Profeta Diário, e agora fez até assinatura?

– Ah – respondeu Emmeline, voltando a si. – É que a Mãe Dinah passou a escrever a coluna diária de Astrologia do Profeta!

Marlene ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– _Mãe Dinah_? – indagou ela.

– Mãe Dinah! – respondeu a loira, ao mesmo tempo em que achava a página de Astrologia. – Uma astróloga brasileira poderosíssima! As previsões dela são infalíveis, ela sempre acerta o meu horóscopo!

– _Horóscopo_...! – Marlene disse, revirando os olhos com desinteresse. – Não sei como _você, _tão inteligente, acredita nisso, Emme! É um monte de bobagem!

– Não é não! – replicou Emmeline, e voltando os olhos para o jornal, exclamou: – Nossa, Lene! A Mãe Dinah acertou em cheio hoje!

– É? E o que a _Mãe Dinah_ disse? – debochou ela. – O patinho feio vai virar cisne?

– Humpf! – a loira bufou e em seguida leu: – Segunda-feira, 10 de Novembro. _"Peixes: A semana começa difícil, rivalidade na vida sentimental. Com os astros atrapalhando os assuntos do coração, você poderá perder algumas amizades. Procure desfazer os mal-entendidos com os amigos e evite tantas cobranças"_! É isso mesmo, Lene: _rivalidade _com a Dorcas, _perder a amizade_ com o Remus, _mal-entendidos_ como você me disse ontem, e... – ela hesitou – ... essa minha _cobrança _para você arrumar um namorado. Mãe Dinah é poderosa!

Marlene deu de ombros.

– Eu já disse, Emme! É um monte de bobagem! – disse ela, mantendo sua posição. – Já pensou nos milhões de bruxos que vão ler o Profeta? Que pode ter sido para outra pessoa de Peixes que a _Mãe Dinah_ escreveu isso?

– Foi pra _mim_, Lene. Eu sei que foi – respondeu Emmeline. – Agora vou ler o seu.

– Ah, não! – replicou Marlene. – Eu não quero saber disso.

– Ah, Lene! – a loira reclamou, novamente passeando os olhos pelo jornal. – Ela acertou o seu também!

Visivelmente contrariada, Marlene respondeu:

– Leia então.

Emmeline pigarreou.

– _"Sagitário: A lua em marte traz à tona o seu lado indiferente, possessivo e inseguro. Não se prenda ao passado, olhe pra frente..."_

"Olhe pra frente!" – pensou Marlene, com deboche. E num movimento que parecia até planejado, ela ergueu os olhos de seu prato e a voz de Emmeline de repente sumiu.

E foi ali, sentado à mesa da sua frente – a mesa da Sonserina – que Marlene viu alguém que lhe chamou a atenção: o maior inimigo de seu ex-namorado.

Ela percebeu que Severus Snape parecia distante. Distante de cada sonserino ali naquela mesa, distante dos outros alunos, distante de qualquer coisa em particular; sua atenção estava inteiramente voltada para um livro que ele segurava com a mão esquerda, e pelo que Marlene pôde ver, era de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ele não pareceu notar os alunos que passavam por entre as mesas, alguns se levantando, outros se sentando, e Marlene também não prestou atenção ao movimento; a voz de Emmeline, mesmo a seu lado ainda era imperceptível e ela só conseguia se concentrar no sonserino a sua frente.

Marlene reparou nos longos cabelos negros que escondiam os olhos também negros dele. Mas ela bem sabia que Severus não estava ali para ser visto. E não era uma questão de aparência; fazia parte do seu comportamento recluso, meio anti-social, como ela. Ela desceu um pouco os olhos, observando seu nariz. Combinava perfeitamente com o rosto pálido dele, com sua personalidade. Seu olhar desceu mais um pouco e ela o viu deixar o livro por um momento, apenas para desfazer um pão, partindo-o em pedaços com seus dedos pálidos e longos.

Uma cotovelada, seguida de um chamado, fez Marlene voltar a si.

– Lene? – Emmeline perguntou irritada, e a morena teve a impressão que não era a primeira vez que a loira havia lhe chamado.

– Quê? – indagou ela em resposta, mas ainda sem desviar os olhos da mesa da frente.

– Eu estava lendo o _seu_ horóscopo! – Emmeline disse. – Você me ouviu?

– Ouvi sim, muito bom – disse Marlene, finalmente olhando para a amiga. – Fale mais.

Surpresa com o comentário positivo, Emmeline então prosseguiu:

– Continuando: _"Aproveite que o seu poder de sedução está em alta, será muito atraente para alguém de Capricórnio..." _

Um momento depois, Marlene já não estava mais escutando e voltou a olhar para frente. Ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de Severus. Mas ela não estava admirando-o, não o achava bonito. Apenas estava pensando que talvez fosse _ele _quem ela estivesse procurando. As palavras de Emmeline na noite anterior imediatamente lhe voltaram à mente: _"Não precisa ser bem um namorado... Só acho que você deveria sair com alguém, nem que seja só pra afrontar Sirius!"_

A palavra "afrontar" acima de tudo, trazia claramente a idéia de vingança que Marlene queria e combinava perfeitamente com o momento, com ela mesma e com Severus. Quem melhor para "afrontar" Sirius Black senão _Severus_ _Snape_? Satisfeita com o raciocínio, ela pensou que deveria agradecer a Emmeline pela idéia. E pelas previsões da tal Mãe Dinah. Mal podia esperar para falar com Severus e contar a ele seus planos maléficos em relação a Sirius...

De repente, a voz indócil de Emmeline interrompeu seu devaneio.

– Lene? _Por acaso_ você está me escutando?

– Estou sim – mentiu ela, e mudou de assunto. – Escuta... a gente vai dividir alguma aula com a Sonserina hoje?

– Bom, se você _resolver _ir comigo para a aula de Poções depois do almoço – Emmeline assinalou, devido as frequentes ausências de Marlene na disciplina –, talvez a gente encontre alguns sonserinos por lá...

– Ótimo – Marlene disse satisfeita. – Então Snape vai estar lá.

– É, _com certeza_ Snape vai estar lá, ele é o aluno favorito do Slughorn... – concordou Emmeline, mas sem entender porque Marlene havia dito aquilo, quis saber: – Por quê?

– Sabe, Emme... – hesitou Marlene – Eu estava aqui pensando... De repente... assim... _podia ser o Snape..._! – ela disse e a última frase saiu num sussurro.

– Não entendi – Emmeline respondeu, realmente sem entender. – O que _Snape _podia ser?

E então Marlene explicou em voz baixa:

– O meu novo _namorado_...

Emmeline não disse nada, apenas piscou, chocada. Ela olhou para Marlene, depois para Severus à sua frente, tornou a olhar a amiga e depois para ele de novo, num estado de confusão mental. Quando finalmente pareceu conseguir pensar para articular uma frase, a loira disse:

– Mas Lene, você não... Como assim? _Snape_? Por quê? – ela perguntou, atropelando-se nas palavras. – Isso nem faz sentido...!

– Faz todo o sentido do mundo, Emme – respondeu Marlene, decidida. – E foi você quem me fez enxergar isso, quando disse que eu podia sair com alguém nem que fosse só pra afrontar Sirius...

– Sim, mas nem de longe eu estava sugerindo que você saísse com alguém como... _Snape_! – disse Emmeline, agora preocupada. – Ai, ele é tão...

– ... tão o quê, Emme? – Marlene a interrompeu, zombeteira. – Eu acho Snape um tesão!

Os olhos azuis de Emmeline se arregalaram de susto.

– É... é _sério _isso, Lene? – foi o que ela conseguiu perguntar.

– Não, Emme – respondeu a morena, debochada. – Mas para o que eu _preciso, _ele é perfeito.

– Olha, eu não sei como você chegou a essa conclusão – disse a loira, ainda tentando persuadir a amiga –, mas a gente pode esperar um pouco, falar com outras pessoas e... sei lá, você não vai precisar envolver _Snape_ nisso!

Em meio a toda a conversa, os olhos de Marlene se viravam para Severus constantemente, temendo que ele se virasse para elas e percebesse o teor da conversa. Para seu alívio, ele continuava olhando para seu livro, fixamente.

– _"Não se prenda ao passado, olhe pra frente..."_ – Marlene então respondeu em falsete, imitando a voz de Emmeline. – Eu só fiz o que a Mãe Dinah disse, Emme!

A loira sacudiu o jornal na frente de Marlene.

– E Mãe Dinah continua dizendo: _"Mas tenha cuidado: a impulsividade não lhe levará a nada"_! – interpôs Emmeline, pedindo: – Em nome de Merlin, escute o que a Mãe Dinah diz, Lene!

Marlene riu.

– A Mãe Dinah não disse que era para olhar pra frente? – perguntou debochada. – Eu olhei! Satisfeita?

– Mas não era "olhar pra frente" _aqui_! – replicou Emmeline, séria e exaltada. – Era para você olhar pro _futuro _e não pro SNAPE!

Emmeline não conseguira manter a voz baixa e de repente, Severus olhou para ela, apenas por uma fração de segundo e depois foi Marlene quem se viu como alvo daqueles olhos tão negros. Ele desviou os olhos rapidamente, embora ela tivesse baixado os olhos de imediato, num súbito ataque de constrangimento. Naquele breve olhar que trocaram, não havia sinais de interesse: era apenas como se Severus tivesse as ouvido chamar o seu nome – isso se ele não tivesse ouvido mesmo, já que Emmeline quase berrara o nome dele – e as olhasse numa reação involuntária, decidido a não responder.

– Não podia falar isso mais alto, Emme? – Marlene ralhou baixo com Emmeline.

– Ai, desculpa...! – disse Emmeline. – Mas é que... Ah, que droga!

– O que foi? – perguntou Marlene, sem virar o rosto para frente outra vez. – O Snape está olhando pra gente de novo?

– Não – respondeu a loira, agora olhando para o lado oposto, em direção à porta. – A _Dorcas _está vindo!

Marlene virou o rosto e então viu sua prima chegando com os demais grifinórios: Dorcas Meadowes vinha chiquérrima com as vestes da Grifinória, fazendo questão de ofuscar os olhares de todos que estavam naquele salão com seus brincos de ouro que balançavam entre seus cabelos castanho-escuros e perfeitos em forma de chanel curto. Ela estava aos risos, assim como o resto do grupo. Sirius estava lá também, mas Marlene não olhou diretamente para ele, pois Dorcas continuou rindo abertamente, chamando a atenção.

– Ou alguém contou uma piada _muito_ engraçada ou a minha prima está rindo assim de felicidade... – Marlene comentou. – O que será que aconteceu?

– Eu não sei e nem quero saber o que aconteceu! – disse Emmeline, ríspida; agarrando a amiga pelo pulso, implorou: – Vamos embora, Lene?

Sabendo o quanto estava sendo difícil para Emmeline conviver com aquela situação, Marlene apenas concordou:

– Vamos, sim – disse, enquanto se colocava de pé. Emmeline, agoniada para sair dali o mais rápido possível, já parecia estar com a alma fora do salão.

Enquanto fazia a volta com Emmeline, Marlene olhou para Severus pelo canto do olho num movimento arriscado e viu que agora ele a olhava. Ela tornou a olhar para baixo e mordeu os lábios para esconder um sorriso. Já havia se decidido e falaria com Severus depois da aula de Poções. Se ele concordasse com a sua "proposta", seria a vingança perfeita contra Sirius Black. E se as previsões de Mãe Dinah estivessem corretas, então havia uma grande possibilidade disso acontecer.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Como eu queria que a Mãe Dinah fizesse uma previsão dessas pra mim! RSRSRSR

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Dora Russel: **_Oi! Obrigado! Espero que goste desse também! Bjus!

_**Pisces L: **_Oi! Sim, todas amamos o Sev e amamos muito! E não se preocupe que você logo chega lá! Bjus!

_**Bibi entre as Bis: **_Oi! Então, você tem login, mas como é bloqueado para PMs, eu realmente não tive outra forma de falar com você! E você tem razão: além de a Marlene estar "muito bem acompanhada" RRSR veremos Sirius "sofrer" todo o mal que fez ao Sev! Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Hey pessoas!

Quero só dar um aviso: o próx cap é a proposta indecente da Lene...

O que vcs acham que o Sev vai dizer pra ela? HAHAHAHAH.

E não esqueçam:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	3. Proposta Quase Indecente

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 2**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Fernando, Coraline D. Snape, Florence D. P. Snape, KaoriH, Olg'Austen, Moe Greenishrage, Clara L., Flah ', Bibi entre as Bis e Emily Farias.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Marlene faz uma proposta "quase" indecente a Severus. E se surpreende com a resposta dele..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRÊS –

**PROPOSTA QUASE INDECENTE**

Enquanto refletia o acontecido de momentos atrás, Marlene percebeu que Emmeline acelerava cada vez mais o passo pelos corredores.

– Emme, espere! – pediu Marlene.

Mas a loira não quis escutar e começou a correr. Marlene correu atrás da amiga, insistindo:

– Emmeline, PARE! – ela gritou de novo, antes de tropeçar e cair no chão.

O baque surdo de Marlene indo ao chão foi a única coisa que fez Emmeline parar. Preocupada e arrependida por ter saído correndo e feito a morena cair, ela voltou correndo e se abaixou ao lado da amiga, puxando-a para cima.

– Desculpa, Lene! Desculpa! – ela disse, realmente nervosa. – Você se machucou?

– Estou bem, Emme – respondeu Marlene, levantando-se rapidamente. – Eu só esfolei o joelho – disse, apontando para a meia rasgada no joelho esquerdo. – Mas e _você_?_ – _ela não perdeu a oportunidade de indagar. – Será que _você _está bem?

Emmeline baixou os olhos antes de responder:

– Eu só estava com pressa pra... – ela não chegou a concluir a frase insincera ao ver o olhar sério da amiga parada à sua frente.

– Emme – disse Marlene, suspirando –, você não vai conseguir fugir deles a vida toda! – ela apelou para o bom senso que sabia que a amiga tinha. – O que adianta sair correndo da mesa do café, se você vai esbarrar com a minha prima e com Remus a qualquer instante durante as aulas, ou em qualquer outro lugar desse castelo?

– É que eu não quero olhar pra _ela, _olhar pra _ele _e... – de novo, a loira não concluiu a frase. – Não me peça pra voltar lá e fingir que está tudo bem! Você sabe que não está, Lene! Você é a única que me entende!

– É claro que eu entendo, Emme! – Marlene garantiu, abraçando a amiga com ternura. – E não estou pedindo para que você trate a minha prima com beijos e abraços! Só não quero que você transforme essa situação num tormento maior do que já é! É evidente demais o quanto isso está te fazendo mal, acredite em mim!

– Eu acredito sim – concordou ela, acrescentando uma frase sem ênfase: – Vai passar, Lene. Vai passar...

– Eu sei que vai – disse Marlene, tentando demonstrar uma confiança que nem tinha; realmente ela queria acreditar que tudo ficaria bem com a amiga.

Emmeline olhou no relógio e deu um salto de repente.

– Lene, acho que _agora _nós vamos ter que correr! – exclamou ela. – A aula do Flitwick começa em cinco minutos!

E elas ainda estavam perto do Salão Principal; imediatamente, as duas correram pelo castelo para a sala de Feitiços. No momento em que entraram na sala, a sineta tocou.

– Acalmem-se! Acalmem-se! – guinchou o Professor Flitwick, quando as garotas chegaram esbaforidas. – Sentem-se nos seus lugares, Srta. Vance, Srta. McKinnon!

Quando as duas amigas se aquietaram em seus lugares, o professor iniciou a aula, e assim o restante daquela manhã passou depressa. Porém, foi na hora do almoço que Emmeline ressuscitou com Marlene o assunto do café da manhã – mas só depois de relancear a sua volta e se certificar que o "assunto" em questão não estava presente à mesa da Sonserina.

– Apesar do meu ataque de pânico de manhã – começou ela –, eu não me esqueci do que você falou...

– Sobre o quê? – Marlene indagou.

– Sobre Snape – disse Emmeline, sem rodeios.

– Eu sei exatamente o que você vai dizer, Emme – Marlene disse cética. – Mas Snape é o único que pode me ajudar nessa vingança...

– Não, Lene, ele _não é_ o único! – reclamou Emmeline, sem sucesso. – _Opções_ é o que não faltam! Não sei por que de repente você acha que tem que ser Snape...!

– Você não entendeu – disse Marlene. – _Tem _que ser Snape sim!

– Mas Lene, logo _ele..._!_ – _a loira ainda insistia. – Você sabe as coisas que falam sobre ele e...

Marlene a interrompeu:

– A implicância dos meninos com Snape não se estende a mim – ela respondeu séria. – Ele é diferente, diferente de todos!

– Diferente de _Sirius, _você quer dizer – disse a loira sem se convencer. – Olhe só pra você, tudo o que quer, é alguém diferente de Sirius! Só que _Snape..._

A morena voltou a interromper a amiga:

– É, _Snape – _disse, com ênfase. – E eu nunca vi nada de errado com ele. Ele é monitor da Sonserina, inteligente, esforçado, e não precisa ficar se provando para todas as pessoas... Eu sei que ele não é o crápula que todos dizem...

– Mas tem as... – Emmeline não sabia nem quais palavras usar. – Snape não esconde de ninguém que... _Artes da Trevas_...

A resposta de Marlene a deixou perplexa:

– E também – acrescentou ela, quase mordendo a língua depois –, ele poderia ser o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem; eu não me importaria.

Emmeline suspirou aborrecida, percebendo que a amiga não mudaria de idéia mesmo.

– Você tem _certeza, _Lene? – perguntou ela. – Tem certeza que isso vale a pena?

– Bom, certeza _certeza, _não, né... – disse a morena, indiferente. – Mas é que se for outra pessoa, Sirius não vai se sentir tão diminuído, tão humilhado como eu quero que ele se sinta! É por isso que tem que ser Snape! E eu já me decidi: vou falar com ele depois da aula.

– Mas eu ainda tenho uma esperança, Lene – retrucou a loira. – Que Snape tenha um pouco de bom senso e diga _não _pra você e essa sua proposta maluca!

Marlene sorriu má.

– Se a Mãe Dinah estiver certa – disse confiante –, então ele já aceitou.

– O que te faz ter tanta certeza disso? – indagou Emmeline. – As previsões que eu li?

– Digamos que as previsões ajudaram, Emme – Marlene explicou. – Mas eu estou falando de algo maior. Snape deve ter a mesma vontade que eu tenho de humilhar Sirius, talvez até mais depois de tanto tempo sendo alvo de brincadeiras e humilhações... Isso não parece um bom motivo?

Emmeline refletiu por um momento: Marlene parecia bem segura do que dizia, e aquilo realmente parecia fazer sentido. Mesmo assim, ela debochou:

– Talvez. Mas eu ainda acho que Snape vai te dizer _não..._

– É o que veremos! – Marlene a desafiou.

Levantando-se, elas pegaram suas mochilas e deixaram a mesa. Rapidamente, elas voltaram para a Torre Corvinal para pegar o material para a aula de Poções e detalhe: Marlene era tão desorganizada que não sabia nem onde estava o seu exemplar de "_Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções_". Nem um "_Accio_!" resolveu o problema, e ela decidiu ir à aula de Poções com Emmeline mesmo sem o livro: tinha coisas mais urgentes para resolver _depois _da aula.

Elas chegaram cedo e as masmorras ainda estavam vazias. Não havia nenhum aluno nos corredores, apenas alguns dentro da sala, e assim, elas ficaram à vontade por lá. Não se atreveriam a entrar na sala de Slughorn; com certeza ele iria enchê-las com histórias chatas de pessoas famosas de quem ele fazia questão de se dizer amigo íntimo.

– Você tem mesmo certeza que quer fazer isso? – Emmeline começou de novo.

– Eu estou aqui, não estou? – debochou Marlene.

– Mas você sabe muito bem o que eu penso – disse Emmeline. – Não concordo.

– Eu também não concordo que você fique arrastando corrente pelo Remus! – Marlene disse ríspida, mudando de assunto. – Mesmo assim, eu respeito as suas decisões; respeite as minhas também!

Então a loira ficou séria. Baixou a cabeça, num sinal de tristeza e vergonha. Marlene percebeu o que havia dito e interrompeu a amiga antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa.

– Me desculpe – ela pediu, sinceramente arrependida. – Eu não quis dizer... Eu nem sei por que eu toquei no nome do Remus...

– Deixa pra lá – respondeu Emmeline, triste. – Você tem razão. Talvez seja melhor se eu...

Emmeline parou de falar quando ouviu as gargalhadas de sua eterna rival novamente. Dorcas estava chegando e dessa vez, acompanhada. Ela gargalhava, agarrada a ninguém menos do que Remus Lupin, que tentava sem sucesso, roubar-lhe beijos.

Marlene ficou sem palavras com a cena, e como já era de se esperar, viu os olhos da amiga enchendo-se de lágrimas. Elas se olharam com uma tristeza muda e Marlene até tentou levar Emmeline para dentro da sala, mas não adiantou porque Dorcas e Remus chegaram perto delas, perto demais.

– Boa tarde! – anunciou Dorcas.

– Oi prima! – respondeu Marlene; Emmeline ficou de costas para Dorcas. – O que vocês...? – perguntou, apontando para ela e Remus.

Dorcas olhou para Remus antes de dizer:

– Ah, explica você, _amor..._

"_Amor_?" – Marlene se perguntou; até podia ver a amiga desmontando a seu lado de tanta decepção.

E então Remus assumiu a palavra:

– Nós estamos namorando – ele respondeu feliz. – Eu a pedi, ontem! Ainda não acredito que ela aceitou! – e percebendo que Emmeline estava de costas, ele a puxou pelo ombro, obrigando-a a encará-lo quando disse: – E eu devo tudo isso a você, Emme! Obrigado.

– Obrigado? – Emmeline perguntou, disfarçando. – Pelo quê?

– Pelas coisas que você me disse ontem! – ele respondeu sereno. – Eu pensei em tudo que você me disse e me declarei a Dorcas!

Dorcas olhou zombeteira para Emmeline e depois a abraçou, exclamando:

– Emme querida, você ainda vai ser madrinha do nosso casamento!

– Desculpe! – disse Emmeline, soltando-se do abraço de Dorcas. – Eu não estou me sentindo bem – e correu para dentro da sala de Slughorn.

– O que ela tem? – Dorcas indagou a Marlene, sem entender.

– Ela está um pouco cansada, só isso – Marlene mentiu. – Bom, felicidades!

– Lene, espere! – Dorcas pediu. – Sirius já está chegando... Por que não fica com ele na aula de hoje? Assim ficaremos em três casais...

Marlene deu um sorriso fino. Ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de ficar perto de Sirius naquele momento.

– Desculpe, mas não vou deixar a Emme sozinha – foi o que ela respondeu.

– Ora ora, o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui fora? – a voz do professor Slughorn soou atrás deles, convidando-os a interromper a conversa. – Vocês não querem me ajudar nas poções da aula de hoje?

– Acho que não, professor... – respondeu Marlene, sem encará-lo. Ele, por sua vez, pareceu muito surpreso.

– Srta. McKinnon? – ele indagou; enquanto isso, Remus e Dorcas aproveitaram para entrar na sala discretamente. – É você mesma? A que devo a honra da sua presença em minha aula?

Marlene enrubesceu.

– Eu... eu resolvi voltar, professor – mentiu ela. – Sei que perdi muitas aulas, mas eu estou disposta a me esforçar muito para recuperar o conteúdo perdido.

Antes de receber uma resposta de Slughorn e sem que Marlene pudesse perceber, o professor a conduzia para dentro da sala, quando disse em voz alta para que todos que estavam lá pudessem ouvir:

– Seus pais vão ficar muito orgulhosos, senhorita. Como sabe, Poções são fundamentais caso queira seguir a mesma carreira de Auror deles!

Marlene não sabia onde enfiar a cara; odiava quando alguém se referia a ela como _filha de Aurores_. Um minuto depois, quando os alunos pareciam não mais olhar para ela, ela ouviu o professor dizer:

– Fique a vontade, Srta. McKinnon. Acho que ainda temos lugares ali no meio – dizendo isso, ele voltou para a porta.

Quando ela relanceou a sua volta para se localizar, percebeu que Emmeline tinha ido sentar-se na ponta da bancada, o mais distante possível com uma conhecida delas, Hestia Jones, da Lufa-Lufa. Ou seja, ela já tinha uma parceira se a aula fosse em dupla. Na verdade, todos os lugares em torno da bancada estavam ocupados: Dorcas e Remus guardavam lugares espaçados para Lily Evans e James Potter, que chegariam com Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew. Mas ainda havia um lugar. Exatamente no centro, ela reconheceu Severus Snape por seus longos cabelos negros, sentado ao lado direito de um lugar vago.

"Estou com sorte, então." – ela pensou animada e começou a fazer a volta para chegar ao lugar vago na bancada, trocando um olhar rápido com Emmeline, que ainda demonstrava tristeza.

Enquanto Marlene contornava a bancada, ela observou Severus furtivamente e assim que ela passou, percebeu que ele ficara rígido em seu lugar, mais rígido do que já era normalmente. Ele a encarou novamente, agora com a expressão mais estranha do mundo, cheia de hostilidade. Marlene desviou os olhos rapidamente e enrubesceu de novo. Chocada com aquele olhar hostil que recebera, ela tropeçou quando foi se sentar, tendo que se apoiar na mesa para não cair; ao longe, podia ouvir sua prima rindo da sua falta de jeito.

Marlene pensara anteriormente que estava com sorte, pois Slughorn não tivera alternativa senão mandá-la para o lugar vago no meio da bancada, ao lado de Severus. Porém agora, ela preferiu manter o olhar longe de Severus enquanto se sentava ao lado _dele_, ainda desconcertada pelo olhar hostil que ele lhe lançara.

Ela percebeu que todos começaram a colocar seus livros em cima da mesa, e que ela não tinha livro nenhum. Imediatamente olhou para Emmeline, fazendo um gesto com a mão, indicando que precisaria de um livro. Ela viu Emmeline cochichar alguma coisa com Hestia; elas pareciam ter concordado em dividir o livro durante a aula e então Emmeline jogou o próprio livro pela bancada em direção à amiga; mas talvez tivesse jogado com muita força, já que o livro passou por Marlene e acabou batendo na mão de Severus, fazendo-o borrar o que ele escrevia em seu próprio livro.

– Ah, me desculpe! – foi a única coisa que Marlene conseguiu dizer a ele, já que não tinha feito aquilo de propósito.

Severus fechou o livro, num movimento disciplinado e em seguida olhou para Marlene. Ela esperava um olhar de fúria, mas só o que encontrou foi uma expressão vazia e percebeu que os olhos dele eram negros como carvão.

– Não; desculpe a _mim – _ele respondeu indiferente, enquanto empurrava a ela o livro de Emmeline.

Marlene ficou ainda mais vermelha. Será que isso significava que eles iam se dar bem? Ela já não tinha tanta certeza.

Quando ela olhou para o outro lado, pôde ver que Sirius Black chegava para a aula. Ele parou na porta e sacudiu a cabeça para tirar seus cabelos negros de cima dos olhos. Essa era a coisa mais atraente em Sirius Black: seu cabelo. Caía sobre seus olhos cinzentos com uma elegância casual. Eles se olharam por um breve momento, mas logo ele saiu de seu campo de visão quando James, Lily e Peter surgiram por detrás dele.

Marlene só pôde observar enquanto os amigos se sentavam e não olhou mais para eles; ela olhou pelo canto do olho para Severus, vendo-o inclinar-se para trás, desviando o rosto como se estivesse sentindo algum fedor. Sem coragem de olhar novamente para o sonserino ao seu lado, ela tentou prestar atenção a Slughorn, que começava a aula naquele momento.

Infelizmente, a aula era sobre a Poção "Felix Felicis". Uma chatice, coisa que todos ali já tinham estudado provavelmente e que Marlene, que nem era fã de Poções, se lembrava de ter lido em _Quadribol Hoje_. De qualquer modo, ela fez suas anotações cuidadosamente, sempre olhando para baixo.

Marlene teve a impressão que aquela aula parecia se arrastar mais do que as outras. Seria porque o dia finalmente estava chegando ao fim, ou porque ela esperava que Severus relaxasse a postura rígida do início da aula? Mas isso não aconteceu: ele continuou sentado tão imóvel que nem parecia respirar. Talvez, ele estivesse se sentindo enjoado com o seu perfume de Amêndoas, ela pensou. E então se perguntou: qual era o problema dele? Será que esse era o seu comportamento normal? Ou será que ele já sabia o que ela ia pedir, e então se forçou a tomar aquela postura, desencorajando qualquer aproximação, mostrando que ela não era bem-vinda?

"Não!" – ela concluiu.

Isso não podia ter nada a ver com ela, ele não poderia saber. Então, ela arriscou uma espiada rápida para o lado e se arrependeu: Severus agora a encarava de cima, como se realmente estivesse enojado pela presença dela. Marlene sentiu um frio na barriga e encolheu-se ao seu canto, mas de repente deu um pulo quando o sinal tocou alto.

Enquanto todos já estavam fora de seus lugares, Marlene observou Severus se levantar com fluidez, de costas para ela e notou que ele era muito mais alto do que ela pensava; logo, ele estava parado ao fundo da sala, ainda de costas, como se esperasse alguma coisa.

Ela ficou parada em seu lugar, encarando inexpressivamente as costas dele, até que a sala ficou vazia, exceto por eles três: ela, Severus e Emmeline, que logo apareceu a seu lado, vindo em seu socorro.

– Oi – disse a loira, sentando-se no mesmo lugar que antes fora ocupado por Severus.

– Oi – respondeu Marlene, devolvendo-lhe o livro. – Você está bem?

Emmeline deu um riso triste.

– Na medida do _impossível_, estou – ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos. – Sério. Estou me esforçando ao máximo para não ficar com raiva do que eu vi mais cedo... Porque se eu ficar com raiva, não sei o que pode acontecer... – e voltando os olhos para onde Severus estava, ela acrescentou baixinho: – O que Snape falou pra você? Quando eu acertei a mão dele com o meu livro?

– Ele pediu _desculpa_ – respondeu Marlene, incrédula como a expressão da amiga.

– Nossa...! – disse Emmeline, admirada. – Ele é um cara _muito_ estranho...

– E eu vou lá falar com ele! – Marlene disse antes que a amiga pudesse pestanejar, levantando-se da mesa.

– Lene, não! – chamou Emmeline, em vão, indo atrás da amiga.

Marlene andou decidida até onde Severus estava parado, ainda de costas. Ela sabia que Emmeline estava ao seu lado e tirou coragem não sabia de onde para chamá-lo:

– Snape?

Severus então se virou e olhou para elas; depois, concentrou seu olhar em Marlene, sem nenhuma hostilidade, apenas cauteloso. Diante da postura mais amistosa dele, ela prosseguiu com mais uma frase:

– Você tem um minuto?

– Na verdade, não – respondeu ele e depois perguntou com educação: – O que vocês querem?

Emmeline levou as mãos ao rosto, indignada. _Ela_ não queria nada, só impedir que a amiga fizesse uma bobagem. E Marlene pareceu confusa; ele estava sendo perfeitamente educado agora, bem diferente de momentos atrás. Será que ela tivera uma alucinação no meio da aula sobre o comportamento dele? E então, Emmeline cortou o silêncio:

– _Eu _não quero nada – disse a loira, séria. – _Ela _que quer...!

Severus só olhou para Marlene, esperando uma resposta. Ela precisava falar, ele estava esperando, mas não conseguia pensar em nada convencional para dizer. Então se lembrou da tarefa dada por Slughorn para a próxima aula:

– Eu... eu... – ela começou gaguejando – ... eu quero saber com quem você vai fazer a poção que Slughorn pediu!

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu.

– Por quê? – ele perguntou.

Marlene improvisou:

– É que, não sei se você sabe, mas eu voltei a frequentar as aulas de Poções e não sei nem por onde começar a preparar aquela poção lá...

– A Poção do Morto-Vivo? – indagou ele, percebendo que ela nem sabia do que estava falando.

– Essa mesma! – concordou Marlene, sem perder o bom humor. – Então... eu queria saber... assim... se você poderia me ajudar...

Enquanto ele parecia pensar numa resposta, ela olhou para Emmeline: a loira estava chocada, como se nunca tivesse se sentido tão traída.

Severus não respondeu nem que sim nem que não; fez outra pergunta:

– Apenas isso?

Marlene então aproveitou a oportunidade:

– Na verdade, não – ela disse, repetindo a frase dele. – Eu vou precisar da sua ajuda para uma outra coisa também... só que mais difícil...

– Que outra coisa? – ele quis saber.

– Será que a gente podia sair um dia desses? – o convite escapou da boca de Marlene; Emmeline gemeu.

Agora Severus pareceu confuso.

– Está me convidando para _sair, _McKinnon? – ele voltou a questionar.

– É... não é sair _sair... – _ela tentou explicar. – Mas é sair para sair _mesmo, _entende?

– Isso não me parece muito um convite – respondeu ele, cético. – Qual o _motivo _da proposta?

– Ah, o _motivo... _– Marlene hesitou, sem saber o que responder; olhou para a amiga: – Emme, o motivo...?

– O _motivo, _né? – a loira respondeu. – Diz que o motivo é aquele mesmo... que...

Diante da hesitação de Marlene e do cochicho com Emmeline, Severus assumiu a palavra outra vez:

– Não há _motivo_ nenhum, certo?

As duas amigas olharam para Severus, ambas intimidadas com a pergunta. Ele voltou a falar:

– Eu vi vocês _olhando _pra mim de manhã. _Falando _de mim – e quando ele disse isso com plena certeza, Marlene enrubesceu. – É alguma aposta, pra ver qual de vocês teria _coragem _de me convidar pra sair? – ele então olhou para Marlene e concluiu: – Se for isso, creio que não posso ajudá-la. Com licença.

Ele deu meia-volta. Marlene ficou desesperada.

– Eu quero vingança! – ela gritou, por fim, antes que ele saísse.

Aquilo fez Severus parar. Ele virou-se para elas novamente e voltou a questionar Marlene:

– O que disse?

– Vingança! – ela repetiu com uma firmeza impressionante. – Eu quero me vingar de Sirius Black!

Quando a palavra "vingança", seguida do nome do grifinório surgiram, a conversa pareceu ter se tornado mais interessante para Severus.

– Você me convidou para sair com o propósito de se vingar de Black... – ele disse. – Por que _eu_?

– Porque eu tenho certeza que se ele me vir com _você, _ele não vai aguentar – explicou Marlene, com sinceridade. – Eu quero ver Sirius humilhado, pisado, destruído! – e apelou: – Você também não gostaria de vê-lo dessa maneira?

– Admito que sim – respondeu ele, e disse cínico: – Mas eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de sair com _você, _então é melhor haver uma boa razão para que eu faça isso...

– _Boa razão_? – Marlene o indagou. – Não pode simplesmente me ajudar a me vingar de Sirius?

A surpresa passou rapidamente pelo rosto de Severus. Ela realmente queria vingança, ele não duvidava. Então se aproximou mais de Marlene, estava curioso; queria saber mais sobre aquele ardil que ela parecia estar elaborando.

– O que você tem em mente? – perguntou ele.

– Bom, todo mundo sabe que agora que eu voltei, eu vou precisar de ajuda em Poções – ela tornou a explicar. – E não é uma ajuda qualquer, é a _sua _ajuda; então, a gente pode andar um pouco juntos depois das aulas e depois de um tempo, a gente diz que está namorando...

– Depois de um tempo... – ele analisou. – Quanto tempo?

– Um tempo legal, suficiente para Sirius imaginar a gente fazendo sexo em pé, deitado, de quatro, de lado...

Emmeline gemeu de novo com as palavras de Marlene e Severus deu um meio sorriso infame.

– Tudo isso? – ele indagou debochado.

– Claro! Quanto _mais_ a gente fizer, _melhor_! – respondeu Marlene, animada; porém, assim que percebeu o que disse, ela corrigiu: – Quero dizer, quanto mais a gente fizer Sirius _imaginar... _p-porque é _claro _que isso _não vai_ acontecer... É tudo fingimento e nós só iríamos fingir... _apenas_ fingir...!

– Eu nem havia pensado diferente – ele disse por fim, tranquilizando-a, embora não fosse verdade.

– Ok! – concordou ela. – Então, o que me diz?

Severus pareceu pensar por um momento, analisando a proposta quase indecente de Marlene. Realmente, talvez não houvesse uma maneira melhor de se vingar de Black senão fazê-lo acreditar que ele estava fodendo a ex-namorada do imbecil, por quem o grifinório ainda demonstrava ter algum sentimento. E também havia mais um agravante: os pais dela eram Aurores, ou seja, ali ele poderia encontrar uma fonte explícita de informações para se sobressair aos olhos do Lorde das Trevas...

Ele suspirou fundo antes de responder:

– Quando podemos começar?

Marlene não acreditou.

– Espere: você disse _podemos_? – ela indagou surpresa. – Assim, _podemos, _eu e você?

– Ao que me parece, sim – respondeu ele.

– Então isso é um _sim_?_ – _ela perguntou de novo.

– É o que eu estou tentando dizer, _Marlene... – _foi o que ele explicou, acrescentando o nome dela com deboche.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Eu sei que a Nina comentou que o título seria "Proposta Indecente", mas nós decidimos colocar um "Quase" no meio, afinal, Sev e Lene decidiram que tudo seria fingimento, e apenas fingimento, assim, sem sexo sem nada... Mas, para tranquilizar a todos, já adianto que eles **não vão** seguir fielmente o "acordo" deles, portanto teremos sim os momentos de NCs, não se preocupem... RSRSRSR.

**2.** Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**Bibi entre as Bis: **_Oi! De fato, se o Sev não tivesse algumas intenções pérfidas, como espionar a família da Lene, provavelmente ele não aceitaria uma proposta dessa nunca, mesmo que fosse só pela vingança RRSR Como a minha irmã diz, o Sirius sozinho não vale o esforço! Bjus!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5.** Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Lembrol do dia:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	4. Reforço Em Poções

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 3**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Fernando, Moe Greenishrage, Florence D. P. Snape, N. Black - blackie, Coraline D. Snape, Olg'Austen, Ana Paula Prince, KaoriH, Emily Farias, Leather00Jacket **__(bem-vinda!)**,**__** Gisele Weasley Potter e NanaTorres **(bem-vinda!)**.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Para dar continuidade ao seu plano de vingança, Marlene decide ter aulas de reforço em Poções com Severus._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO QUATRO –

**REFORÇO EM POÇÕES**

Um acordo com o maior inimigo de seu ex-namorado e uma forma de parecer inabalável diante da pessoa que mais lhe proporcionou dor. Marlene sorriu satisfeita com a resposta de Severus. Realmente, ele era a sua melhor alternativa de se mostrar forte. Mal podia esperar para saber como Sirius reagiria diante de tudo isso...

A voz de Emmeline interrompeu seu devaneio.

– Eu _não acredito_ que vocês vão _mesmo _fazer isso! – exclamou a loira, indignada.

Mas Marlene ignorou e então pulou para o lado de Severus.

– Ele já aceitou! – ela respondeu contente e se dirigiu a ele, ligeiramente ansiosa: – É... acho que já podemos começar...!

– O que vai fazer? – ele quis saber.

– Eu vou dizer a todos, quero dizer, por enquanto eu vou dizer _só para quem me perguntar_ – explicou ela –, que _você_ vai me ajudar, que você está me dando um "reforço" em Poções... A gente pode marcar um horário depois das aulas... Pode ser amanhã?

A resposta dele a surpreendeu:

– Por que não _agora_? – Severus a indagou.

– _Agora_...? – perguntou Marlene, respondendo depois: – Não, agora não dá! Eu marquei um treino de Quadribol com a minha equipe, eles estão me esperando...!

– O maldito_ Quadribol_ – ele rosnou baixo, acrescentando em voz alta: – Você não vai.

Marlene não entendeu.

– Eu já estou indo, Snape – respondeu ela. – Aliás, eu já deveria _estar _lá! – e voltou para o lado da amiga quando disse: – Vamos, Emme!

A voz de Severus a impediu de sair.

– Você não vai – ele repetiu com tranquilidade.

Marlene se virou para ele novamente.

– Como assim, _não vou_? – ela perguntou, ainda sem entender.

– Nós vamos fazer a poção agora, McKinnon – ele respondeu firme. – Eu farei a minha, você fará a sua e não vamos sair dessa sala enquanto não terminarmos.

Ela se irritou:

– Olha aqui! – e apontou-lhe o dedo em riste. – Quem você pensa que é pra dizer se eu vou ou não...?

Severus segurou o dedo dela, abaixando-o; Marlene se soltou dele na mesma hora, como se tivesse levado um choque. Impassível, ele apenas perguntou cínico:

– Devo pensar que a senhorita _não precisa_ mais da minha ajuda? – ele ameaçou.

– Não! – Marlene gritou, respondendo impaciente. – Mas... é que o jogo e... – e comentou meio indecisa, mas depois se resolveu: – Espere!

Ela andou até a amiga que já estava na porta.

– Emme, você me faz um favor? – perguntou Marlene e quando a amiga concordou com a cabeça, ela disse: – Vá ao campo e avise ao Benjy Fenwick que o treino foi cancelado. Não! Cancelado, não; _adiado, _senão ele vai reclamar pela milésima vez que _ele _deveria ser o capitão do time... Você vai lá, então?

– Vou – a loira respondeu e depois perguntou num sussurro: – Lene, você tem certeza que quer ficar aqui... com _ele_? – e apontou para Severus com a cabeça.

Rapidamente, Marlene relanceou meio temerosa para onde Severus estava; e depois respondeu a amiga:

– Eu acho que isso vai ser necessário... – disse ela – ... se eu quiser que Snape me ajude...

– Está bem – concordou Emmeline, a contragosto. – Mas depois que eu falar com o Fenwick, eu volto correndo pra cá; não vou te deixar tanto tempo sozinha com Snape – e deixou evidente sua preocupação: – Eu _não_ _confio _nele.

– Até depois então – disse Marlene e viu Emmeline saindo rapidamente pela porta.

Marlene deu de ombros enquanto voltava para a bancada e viu que Severus já começava a arrumar o caldeirão sobre a mesma.

– O que sua amiga tem contra mim? – ele perguntou direto.

– Tudo! – respondeu Marlene, corrigindo depois: – Quero dizer, nada! São só as coisas que falam sobre você... Sabe, a gente não suporta essas pessoas que querem se juntar ao Lorde não sei das quantas só pra ostentar uma pureza de sangue que na verdade nem tem...

Ela parou de falar quando recebeu dele um olhar hostil.

– Ah, me desculpe! – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer. – Não se ofenda, por favor! Eu não falei isso por você ser mestiço...

E Marlene travou de novo depois de mais um olhar hostil.

– Ah, me desculpe! – ela ainda tentava explicar. – Nada disso é porque é _você, _mas é que... sabe, é que eu não sei e nem quero saber de Artes da Trevas!

– Me faz um favor, McKinnon? – Severus finalmente respondeu. – Pare de pedir desculpas. Se encararmos isso apenas como um plano de vingança, você não vai sentir tanta vontade de pedir desculpas.

– Ah, me desculpe – ela repetiu, sem se conter.

– E além de tudo, é chato – disse ele, por fim, antes de colocar as balanças sobre a mesa.

Meio sem jeito, Marlene tentou reiniciar a conversa com Severus.

– Bom, eu te falei que não sabia nem por onde começar essa poção... – ela disse sem graça.

– Abra o seu livro na página dez – ele apenas pediu.

Ótimo. Ele queria que ela abrisse o _livro. _E Marlene nem tinha um "livro".

– Eu não tenho livro – ela respondeu com sinceridade. – Acho que eu vou a biblioteca pegar com Madame Pince então...

Ela ia se afastar, mas Severus segurou seu braço bruscamente.

– Não precisa – ele disse impassível, e diante do olhar surpreso de Marlene, soltou o braço dela. – Eu lhe direi o que fazer...

Marlene não disse nada, ainda surpresa com aquele contato inesperado. Ela olhou para ele de novo, mas Severus já não estava mais ao seu lado; tinha se dirigido até o armário para pegar os ingredientes. Ele voltou trazendo raízes de valeriana e as colocou entre as balanças e o caldeirão na frente de Marlene. Logo, ele dividiu as raízes, pegando metade da quantidade e começou a trabalhar no processo, ainda em silêncio e ela observou atentamente enquanto os dedos dele mexiam com habilidade nos materiais que estavam a sua frente.

A destreza de Severus com as mãos era fascinante; elas pareciam grandes demais para realizar com facilidade e precisão a tarefa delicada de cortar as raízes. Marlene se perguntava quando e se algum dia conseguiria fazer igual e então percebeu que trabalhando ele era quase gracioso, ao contrário do resto do tempo, quando parecia ser tão ameaçador.

De repente, ele a encarou de cima, percebendo que ela o observava.

– Agora McKinnon, faça o mesmo com as suas raízes – ele simplesmente comandou antes de se dirigir ao outro lado da bancada, de frente a ela e jogar as raízes cortadas no próprio caldeirão.

"_Faça_?" – Marlene se perguntou.

Ela apenas sufocou uma exclamação quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Duas vezes ótimo. Além de tudo, ela ia ter que _fazer _a sua poção _sozinha, _e pelo visto Severus ficaria apenas supervisionando o preparo. Isso não havia passado pela sua cabeça. Quer dizer, ele já tinha falado isso antes de Emmeline sair, mas Marlene ainda tinha uma esperança que ele _fizesse _a poção para ela. Porém, ter que preparar a poção com o auxílio dele ainda era algo suportável; ela pensou que poderia ser pior se ele não estivesse ali e totalmente sem jeito, começou a cortar as raízes.

###

Enquanto isso, Emmeline se apressava para chegar ao campo; realmente, ela queria voltar para as Masmorras o mais rápido possível e salvar sua amiga daquela loucura toda.

Logo que Emmeline chegou ao campo, foi recebida por um loiro alto e corpulento, já vestido com o uniforme de Quadribol de sua casa. Benjy Fenwick estava no sétimo ano como ela, e parecia bem impaciente:

– _Vance?_ – ele a indagou, sem entender. – Onde está McKinnon?

– Ela não vem – Emmeline disse a verdade, fitando os olhos azuis do batedor. – Ela vai ficar até mais tarde na sala do Slughorn para fazer uma poção, então ela me pediu para avisar vocês – ela apontou para os outros jogadores – que o treino de hoje foi adiado...

– Ah... – Benjy disse num muxoxo. – Bom, é justificável que ela não tenha vindo treinar para dar prioridade aos estudos... – e meio sem jeito, ele acrescentou: – Vocês têm um grupo de estudos, não é, Vance?

– É, nós temos sim, mas a Lene não participa muito... – respondeu a loira, perguntando depois: – Por quê?

– Será que nesse grupo de estudos tem lugar pra mais um aluno desesperado com os NIEMs no final do ano? – ele indagou, se convidando: – Pra mim?

Pega de surpresa, Emmeline respondeu:

– Ah, mas é claro, Fenwick – ela disse. – Qual matéria você tem interesse? Porque nós temos um cronograma durante a semana, cada dia estudamos uma disciplina...

– Transfiguração – ele respondeu direto. – Posso te confessar uma coisa, Vance? Não levo o menor jeito com animagia.

Ela sorriu.

– Você não é o único. Eu também não – disse, fitando outra vez os olhos azuis dele, mais azuis do que seus próprios olhos.

Depois daquele breve minuto que ficaram encarando-se sem palavras, Benjy se manifestou:

– E então?

– E então o quê?

– Quando podemos estudar Transfiguração?

– Ah, claro... – Emmeline disse, ruborizando de repente. – Hoje! Hoje nos reuniremos depois do jantar. Como são poucas pessoas, estamos nos encontrando na sala comunal da Grifinória mesmo...

– Certo – concordou ele. – Então depois eu passo no seu dormitório pra te pegar! – e diante do olhar surpreso dela, ele explicou: – Pra irmos juntos, Vance.

– Ah, está bem – disse ela, por fim. – Eu vou te esperar então. Até depois.

Emmeline deixou o campo sorrindo, e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, nem lembrou que Remus Lupin existia; apenas que o garoto mais bonito da sua casa estava interessado em participar de seu grupo de estudos... Pensando nisso, ela fez seu caminho de volta para as Masmorras, mas sem pressa, lembrando-se de cada palavra que aquele loiro lindo e simpático havia lhe dito...

###

De volta à sala de Poções, Severus até se divertia ao observar Marlene olhando confusa para os ingredientes sobre a bancada. Ele estava parado, ainda não tinha feito nem falado nada sobre a próxima etapa da poção e percebeu que a corvinal não sabia _mesmo _o que fazer com a Vagem Soporífera. Mas ele não a ajudaria até ela pedir, o que não demorou a acontecer; depois daquele longo silêncio, ela perguntou:

– Hm... Hã... É... O que eu faço agora, Snape?

– O que você vai fazer se essa for a poção do seu NIEM? – ele perguntou debochado.

– Ai... _estúpido_!_ – _ela se impacientou. – Primeiro: eu avisei você que eu não sabia preparar. Segundo: eu _não tenho_ um livro de Poções para consultar. Terceiro: será que você poderia vir aqui me ajudar?

Então Severus olhou para Marlene com uma cara de impaciência e saiu de onde estava; ela nem percebeu quando ele jogou o livro aberto sobre a bancada, apenas que no instante seguinte, ele estava posicionado atrás dela.

– Pegue a vagem e amasse – a voz de Severus soou próximo ao seu ouvido.

Um arrepio cruzou o corpo de Marlene ao sentir o calor do corpo dele repercutindo em suas costas; sentindo o rosto esquentar, ela desviou rapidamente os olhos para o livro aberto a seu lado, procurando outra coisa para se concentrar senão _ele_. Ela então viu que a instrução do livro dizia para cortar a vagem, mas que em cima estava rabiscado o que Severus lhe dissera para fazer, _amassar_. Sem encará-lo, ela questionou:

– Mas no livro está escrito que é para _cortar _e não...!

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase, algo inesperado aconteceu. Severus se aproximou mais, passando os braços em volta dela; ele mesmo tomou as mãos pequenas e trêmulas de Marlene em baixo das suas e a fez amassar a vagem com a lateral da adaga.

– _Amassar_, McKinnon, produz mais seiva do que cortar – explicou Severus, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Eu não... eu não sabia... – ela murmurou, sentindo as pernas tremerem.

Enquanto eles amassavam juntos as vagens, Marlene sentia de novo aquele calor que estava lhe entorpecendo; as mãos de Severus estavam em cima das suas e ela sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço, os lábios macios roçando-lhe a pele causando um arrepio gostoso, de uma forma irresistível, tão perto, tão... _lascivo_? Exatamente assim. Parecia uma loucura, mas sua vontade naquele momento foi de se virar para trás e beijá-lo. Mas talvez, ela tivesse demorado tempo demais para fazer isso, pois antes que pudesse se virar, ela o sentiu liberando suas mãos da adaga e se afastando de si.

– Pronto – foi o que ele disse quando terminou o processo, numa voz seca que trouxe Marlene de volta a realidade.

Enquanto Severus jogava a seiva no caldeirão dela, Marlene pensava confusa.

"Por Merlin, o que eu estava pensando?" – ela se perguntou, surpresa consigo mesma. – "Então eu ia beijar Snape _assim_, sem mais nem menos, só porque ele estava amassando essas vagens de um jeito tão... Ah, o que é isso, Marlene? Você não está tão desesperada assim!"

– É... o que você disse? – ela decidiu perguntar, para se livrar daquele silêncio constrangedor.

– Acabou. Agora _esperamos _– Severus respondeu num suspiro impaciente, voltando para o outro lado da bancada novamente e começou a amassar as suas próprias vagens.

E quando Marlene voltou a encará-lo, eis a sua surpresa: viu no rosto de Severus a mesma expressão de nojo que vira anteriormente na aula. Incomodada com aquilo, ela caminhou rápida e desajeitadamente, parando ao lado de onde ele estava; ele então se virou para ela impaciente e quando ficaram frente a frente, ela o encarou firme nos olhos e resolveu perguntar:

– Por acaso eu estou fedendo?

– Por que estaria? – ele perguntou cínico.

– Porque toda vez que você sente o cheiro do meu cabelo, você se afasta, vira a cara – ela disse séria. – Então, por favor, me responda sinceramente: eu estou fedendo, Snape? _Estou_?

– Não necessariamente – respondeu ele. – Mas esse seu _perfume... _é doce e enjoativo _demais _para o meu gosto. _Amêndoas _– disse ele, contorcendo o rosto com nojo enquanto jogava a seiva no próprio caldeirão.

Marlene se ofendeu.

– Sirius gosta! – ela respondeu com raiva, corrigindo: – _Gostava, _tá?

– Então essa é mais uma coisa que você vai ter que mudar – Severus disse impassível. – Porque eu não sou Black.

– Ah, mas disso eu tenho certeza! – ela respondeu com sarcasmo. – Ele _nunca_ falou assim comigo e nem reclamou do meu perfume!

– Sim, ele apenas _traiu _você – ele disse suavemente e sem piedade. – Motivo pelo qual você veio aqui hoje, _implorar _pela minha _ajuda. _

– Você não sabe do que está falando! – Marlene gritou.

– Agora vejo que você parece ter ficado perturbada _demais _com tal fato... – Severus respondeu cínico. – É realmente muito difícil ser traído, não é mesmo?

– O que você sabe sobre isso? – perguntou ela, estreitando os olhos castanhos num tom perigoso. – Alguém por acaso já te traiu? _Duvido_! As garotas devem te rejeitar logo de cara!

E então, sem esperar, Marlene se sentiu sendo empurrada contra a parede.

– Vamos, me distraia – ele comandou.

E antes que Marlene pudesse responder, Severus chegou ainda mais perto, o rosto a centímetros do dela. Ela não tinha nenhuma opção para escapar, as mãos hábeis dele acariciaram-na de forma provocante, porém sutil, deslizando pela lateral de seu corpo e depois apertando suas costas, trazendo-a mais junto de si antes de ir deter-se na curva de seu pescoço.

– Vamos, faça alguma coisa, me _distraia_ – ele murmurou, perturbando o processo de raciocínio de Marlene. – Antes que eu _desista_ desse seu plano de vingança...

Ela se sentiu escorregando, mas segurou-se na parede; não era nenhuma criança, e estava perfeitamente ciente do que estava acontecendo. Pelo menos por enquanto.

– Não, você não faria isso – ela engoliu em seco –, você já disse que sim...

Ele reprimiu um sorrisinho de deboche; depois, baixou a cabeça e tocou com os lábios a base do pescoço dela. Naquele momento, Marlene pensou que ele ia beijar o seu pescoço, mas Severus não fez isso.

– Posso perfeitamente reconsiderar – ele disse, contra a pele dela. – A não ser que você me mostre o que eu tenho a ganhar com isso...

– Mas... mas... – ela lutava para se concentrar – ... eu já disse, Sirius vai ser humilhado...

Então, Marlene sentiu o nariz dele traçando uma linha do pescoço até a ponta de seu queixo.

– E não faça essa cara... – ele sussurrou com a voz mais sexy que ela já tinha ouvido. – Você estava quase sentando no meu colo, ali na bancada!

Ela arfou; _aquilo _ela não podia aceitar calada.

– O QUÊ? – ela gritou. – Não! Eu não estava não...! Isso não é verdade!

Severus ergueu o rosto e estava agora aprofundando o toque, passando a mão em sua cintura, deixando Marlene arrepiada.

– Não foi o que pareceu – ele afirmou, e sua mão foi subindo.

Marlene sentiu a boca dele perto, cada vez mais perto da sua.

– Então você achou que eu ia fazer o quê? – ela gritou de novo. – Pular em cima de você feito uma fera no cio? Eu posso ter _falado_, mas nunca sequer _pensei_ nisso!

Não havia confiança nenhuma no que ela estava dizendo e Severus farejou uma vitória fácil.

– Mais um pouco – ele debochou –, e eu poderia sentir o seu tesão do outro lado do castelo...

Ela tirou forças não sabia de onde e ergueu a mão, de novo apontando-lhe o dedo em riste.

– Olha aqui seu... _sonserino sem respeito_! Eu...!

Severus ignorou o movimento dela e beijou lentamente o seu pescoço, depois ergueu o rosto parou de novo perto do canto de sua boca. Marlene podia sentir o hálito quente dele, os lábios dele mal encostavam em seu lábio inferior, trêmulo, e aquela mão passando em seu pescoço... Ela sabia que havia uma segunda parte em sua defesa brilhante, mas naquele momento ela não conseguiu resgatá-la. Ela ia mesmo ter que beijá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde, não ia? Então talvez não importasse muito se ia ser _agora_ e ela suspirou desistindo, esperando pelo beijo intenso que viria.

E então se surpreendeu completamente quando isso não aconteceu, e tudo que ele fez foi pegar o rosto dela com as mãos, quase com indelicadeza.

– Eu não vou te beijar – Severus disse firme, os lábios inflexíveis ainda sobre os dela.

Naquele momento, Marlene pensou que iria cair e respirou fundo, permanecendo imóvel quando Severus afastou-se bruscamente, recuando. Ela não entendeu nada.

– O que está... dizendo? – ela forçou-se a perguntar.

– Estou sendo _sincero _como _você _me pediu – ele respondeu com sarcasmo. – Não vou te beijar _agora_. Talvez depois.

– _Depois_? – ela ainda não entendia. – Se você vai ser o meu _namorado_, que diferença vai fazer se você me beijar agora ou _depois_?

– Eu prefiro _depois – _ele respondeu cínico.

Marlene percebeu que ele tinha um meio sorriso debochado nos lábios e insistiu na questão:

– Se você não está nem um pouco a fim, então por que esse arroubo de momentos atrás? – ela perguntou, e parecia muito brava agora.

Severus finalmente respondeu.

– Calma. Eu só estava te sacaneando, McKinnon – explicou ele, por fim, numa voz animada que Marlene nunca imaginara.

E então, como se tudo tivesse feito sentido, ela começou a rir.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! É impressão minha ou o clima esquentou (um pouquinho) na sala do Slughorn? RRRSRS.

**2.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Hey! O Sev podia dar um reforço pra mim tb! :)

E no próx cap o Black vai ficar muito puto! HAHAHAHAHHA.

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	5. Ajuda Polêmica

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 4**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Moe Greenishrage, Rossonera, Fernando, Olg'Austen, Coraline D. Snape, Ana Paula Prince, Florence D. P. Snape, KaoriH, N. Black – blackie, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Emily Farias, NanaTorres e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_O fato de Marlene ter pedido a "ajuda" de Severus acaba criando polêmica entre os amigos grifinórios dela... e despertando o ciúme de certo alguém..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO CINCO –

**AJUDA POLÊMICA**

Nos quinze minutos seguintes, tudo que se ouviu naquela sala foram as gargalhadas de Marlene. O rosto dela estava vermelho, ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos; mal conseguia respirar e se segurava, abraçando o próprio corpo por causa do seu estômago, que a essa altura já estava doendo de tanto rir.

E Severus assistiu aquela cena com descrença, apesar de ter sido até divertido improvisar aquela frase no final, quando ele mesmo não sabia o que o levou a investir contra Marlene daquela maneira. Na verdade ele sabia sim, mas talvez não fosse uma boa idéia dizer que, apesar do perfume enjoativo dela, ele foi traído pelos seus instintos e seu corpo reagiu naturalmente à proximidade; isso poderia assustá-la ainda mais, e por isso ele preferiu dizer que estava só _sacaneando... _Mas ainda assim, ela não deveria estar rindo daquele jeito, não era algo _engraçado _o que ele havia dito.

– Você ouviu o que eu disse? – Severus finalmente perguntou enquanto ela ainda se contorcia rindo. – Eu estava te _sacaneando_... – ele deu ênfase à palavra.

– É só isso? Mesmo? – Marlene o interrompeu, um sorriso abrindo-se em seu rosto enquanto ela tentava segurar o riso. – Quero dizer, você só estava fazendo aquilo tudo pra me... _sacanear_?

– Sim – ele disse cético. – Mas isso não é _engraçado._..

– Claro, claro – ela concordou, ainda rindo. – Mas é que... _Sinceramente_, você só estava me sacaneando? Mesmo?

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu.

– Por quê? – Severus limitou-se a perguntar.

Marlene então respirou fundo antes de conseguir responder:

– Porque foi _muito bom_ ouvir aquilo – ela disse aliviada –, eu percebi que não era nada do que eu pensei...

– E você pensou que era o quê? – ele insistiu.

– É que teve uma hora que eu achei que você queria... Sei lá, que você realmente queria que eu... – ela ainda não tinha palavras. – Mas então você disse que não ia me beijar que só estava me _sacaneando_!_ – _e começou a rir de novo, mas conseguiu concluir: – É verdade isso, não é?

– Claro – ele mentiu solenemente. – Eu só quis te dar um susto, considere desta forma.

– Susto... _susto... – _ela repetiu, e voltou a rir feliz; realmente era muito bom ouvir que tudo aquilo era mentira.

Severus percebeu que Marlene ainda não havia parado de rir.

– Precisa de uma Poção Calmante para se recompor, McKinnon? – ele perguntou, aquele riso já começava a se tornar irritante.

– Não não, acho que já está tudo bem agora – Marlene respondeu com sinceridade, segurando o riso antes que a crise voltasse. – É... A poção já está pronta? – e apontou para o caldeirão.

– Quase – respondeu ele. – Questão de minutos.

Antes que o silêncio se instalasse entre eles, Emmeline voltou até a sala; a loira entrou aos pulos, animada para contar à amiga o que havia acontecido no campo:

– Lene! Lene! O Fenwick... – a voz dela falhou quando percebeu que a amiga tinha lágrimas nos olhos; então olhou feio para Severus e indagou a Marlene: – O que é que aconteceu? Por que você está chorando?

– Eu estava chorando de tanto rir! – Marlene respondeu tranquila, e diante da expressão incrédula da amiga, acrescentou: – Eu estava rindo! Mesmo! Eu tive um acesso de riso...

Emmeline não se convenceu; continuou olhando para os dois ali, como se esperasse uma explicação. Mas como ninguém se manifestou, ela mesma cortou o silêncio.

– Acho que já podemos ir então, não é? – ela indagou à amiga. – Eu quero passar na biblioteca antes do jantar...

Marlene olhou para Severus e foi ele quem respondeu por ela:

– Ainda não terminamos, Vance.

A loira o olhou incrédula.

– O quê? – ela indagou e pôs as mãos na cintura. – Como assim, ainda não acabou? Eu não estou entendendo! Por que isso está demorando tanto?

Marlene a interrompeu:

– Ah, Emme, você sabe que eu não tenho muito jeito com as poções e na verdade nem é muito tempo, só alguns minutos – ela olhou para Severus, pedindo respaldo: – Não é, Snape?

– Claro – ele concordou. – Apenas o tempo de envasar e entregar a Slughorn.

– Viu? – Marlene a indagou.

Emmeline sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação; não sabia ainda o que estava acontecendo ali, mas então decidiu não esperar pela amiga.

– Desculpa, Lene, mas eu não posso esperar; a biblioteca já está fechando e eu preciso ver uns livros – ela comunicou. – Eu te vejo depois na sala comunal! – e deu meia volta, saindo a passos largos.

– Emme! – Marlene a chamou, em vão. – EMMELINE!

E quando ela fez menção de ir atrás da amiga, Severus a interrompeu:

– Não vá atrás dela – ele disse numa voz seca que soou quase como uma ordem.

Marlene voltou-se para ele, vendo-o colocar as poções nos frascos.

– Mas... mas ela é minha amiga, Snape! – replicou ela. – Minha _melhor amiga_! E eu não vou deixar que ela saia assim sem...

– Ela só está com ciúme – ele a interrompeu, impassível. – Uma boba...

Ela se retesou de repente, erguendo o queixo numa postura defensiva.

– Não fale assim dela! – ela gritou, os olhos de novo se estreitando perigosamente.

Severus percebeu que ela estava irritada outra vez, mas não deu importância.

– Calma – ele pediu e afirmou: – Você se descontrola muito fácil, McKinnon.

Marlene até chegou a abrir a boca e pensou em dizer alguma coisa para revidar, mas não fez isso; sabia que o que ele estava dizendo era a mais pura verdade. Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar e meio constrangida, disse:

– É verdade... – ela começou, dando um sorriso fino. – Várias pessoas já me disseram isso... Eu sempre fico nervosa por pouca coisa...

– Percebi... – ele disse irônico, antes de passar a Marlene o frasco com a poção dela. – Agora vamos entregar a Slughorn.

Ela nada respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, tomando o frasco para si. Enquanto eles andavam em silêncio até a sala de Slughorn, Marlene conseguiu perceber que as poções deles tinham cores levemente diferentes: a de Severus estava lilás, como o esperado, e a que ela tinha nas mãos estava mais escura, quase roxa. Diante do fato, ela parou antes que ele batesse na porta e se pronunciou:

– Snape?

– O quê? – ele se virou para ela.

– A minha poção... – ela apontou para o frasco – ... está meio _esquisita..._

Ele não demonstrou surpresa.

– Eu vi – disse ele. – Raízes demais...

– E agora? – ela perguntou preocupada.

– Isso não é problema – ele assegurou, tomando a poção dela para si.

O momento seguinte passou como um borrão, Severus agiu muito rápido; Marlene sentiu sem perceber que era a poção dele que estava em suas mãos e não entendeu _por que _ele tinha feito aquilo. Ela até tentou chamá-lo, mas a palavra ficou engasgada quando a porta se abriu e o professor surgiu por detrás dela.

– Ora ora, o que vocês dois ainda fazem por aqui? – ele sorriu e disse fanfarrão: – Vamos todos nos atrasar para o jantar! – e seu olhar recaiu sobre Marlene.

Ela continuou muda e Severus assumiu a palavra.

– Estávamos trabalhando na Poção do Morto-Vivo, professor – ele respondeu. – Queríamos entregar ao senhor ainda hoje.

– E vocês conseguiram! – Slughorn exclamou. Ele ia pegar a poção de Severus, mas o sonserino à sua frente disse:

– Primeiro as damas – e pôs a mão nas costas de Marlene para que ela também desse um passo à frente, na direção do professor.

Meio temerosa, Marlene então estendeu o frasco ao professor, morrendo de medo que ele percebesse a "farsa". Slughorn olhou o frasco, avaliando a poção e a reação dele a surpreendeu completamente:

– Está perfeita, Srta. McKinnon! – ele exclamou orgulhoso. – Não creio que a senhorita tenha escondido o seu talento em Poções por tanto tempo!

Ela deu um sorrisinho amarelo e olhou significativamente para Severus enquanto respondia.

– Mas eu não tenho talento nenhum professor – ela respondeu, e essa parte era verdade. – Acho que foi sorte de principiante, e além de tudo, Snape me deu uma grande ajuda...

– Certo; a senhorita disse que iria se esforçar para recuperar o tempo perdido, e não perdeu tempo mesmo – concordou ele, ainda sorrindo satisfeito e se dirigiu a Severus: – Sr. Snape?

Severus entregou a "sua" poção para o professor. Dessa vez, Slughorn franziu a testa.

– Hum... não creio – ele disse, realmente incrédulo. – Excesso de raízes, Sr. Snape?

– De fato, professor – Severus admitiu. – Não consegui me concentrar _totalmente_ na minha poção... – e olhou significativamente para Marlene.

Marlene corou furiosamente. De raiva. Se Severus tinha se dado ao trabalho de trocar as poções, então porque insinuar que a culpa era dela? E pior, insinuar que estava interessado nela? Tudo bem que ela queria que parecesse isso, mas não era Slughorn quem tinha que se importar com o fato.

O professor cortou o silêncio.

– Ah, compreendo – disse ele, achando que tinha entendido exatamente o que acontecera, mas sem constrangê-los. – Mas como percebo que há um esforço mútuo aqui, vou considerar as duas poções aceitáveis.

Marlene suspirou aliviada quando o professor se virou; ela viu que Severus reprimiu um sorrisinho cínico e estava a um segundo de discutir com ele de novo; só não fez isso porque Slughorn os interrompeu outra vez:

– Fiquem com isto – o professor estendeu a eles dois pedaços de pergaminho, e ambos pegaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto Slughorn explicava: – É uma lista, com as poções mais prováveis de caírem nos NIEMs.

Marlene até sorriu diante do pergaminho. Pelo menos agora, ela não precisava mais mentir sobre o "reforço" em Poções, já que ela realmente precisaria de ajuda para saber preparar todas aquelas poções até o final do semestre.

Ela não percebeu o professor sair, apenas que algo como "Espero vocês amanhã." tinha sido murmurado por Slughorn e no instante seguinte ela estava sozinha com Severus de novo. Sem se conter, ela esbravejou:

– Você não devia ter feito isso! – Marlene reclamou séria. – Viu a cara dele?

– Não sei do que está reclamando, McKinnon – Severus respondeu indiferente.

– Ah, por favor, Snape! – ela retrucou. – Slughorn está achando que eu adoro Poções e pior, que você...

– Pode dizer – ele a desafiou e disse cínico: – Ele saiu daqui tendo _certeza _que eu estou a fim de você... Acho que eu o enganei direitinho...

– E você acha isso _bom_? – ela o indagou. – Slughorn não tem nada a ver com a nossa vingança!

– Agora ele é uma testemunha, McKinnon – ele continuou impassível. – Se alguém perguntar alguma coisa sobre como tudo começou, nos referimos a ele, sem problema.

Ela pensou por um minuto. Talvez Severus tivesse razão, quanto mais pessoas eles conseguissem enganar a esse respeito, menos falso o namoro de "mentira" pareceria ser futuramente. Mesmo assim, ela ainda seguia inconformada com a troca das poções.

– Apesar de tudo, eu acho que você não deveria ter trocado as poções.

– _Apesar de tudo_, você mereceu.

Marlene piscou, sem acreditar. Realmente, não acreditava que Severus tinha feito aquilo por _ela._

– O que quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou intrigada.

– Você mereceu. Mesmo – Severus respondeu, e ela acreditou que foi sincero quando ele explicou: – Apesar de você ter vindo aqui só por causa da vingança, admito que fiquei... _surpreso_ quando você ignorou o Quadribol para se dedicar a Poções, que você odeia tanto...

– Eu odeio mesmo! – Marlene admitiu. – Acho que é porque eu sou preguiçosa... – e acrescentou com determinação: – Mas quando eu me proponho a fazer alguma coisa, eu vou até o fim.

– Eu percebi isso também. Você não fugiu quando eu disse _"me distraia"..._

– Mas eu não estava com medo! – ela replicou confusa. – Quero dizer, eu não tive medo, assim, vontade de fugir... Eu só não estava te entendendo muito bem... – e meio sem graça, ela acrescentou: – E me desculpe por aquelas coisas que eu falei, sobre as garotas te rejeitarem...

Severus a interrompeu:

– O que eu lhe disse sobre _pedir desculpas_?

– Que era para eu parar de pedir desculpas... – ela disse e pediu sem se conter: – Me desculpe. Ai, desculpe de novo! Eu prometo que vou tentar não falar mais isso! – ela exclamou nervosa. – Eu só queria dizer que, como você está sempre sozinho, e depois do que aconteceu hoje, eu tenho uma teoria...

A sobrancelha dele voltou a se erguer.

– _Teoria_? – ele a indagou.

Marlene então explicou:

– Acho que você pensa que nenhuma garota aqui é boa o bastante pra você, isso é ridículo, claro...

– Não, eu não faço esse tipo – ele respondeu.

– Ah, qual é? – ela indagou divertida. – Falar com você foi mais difícil do que nadar nua no Lago Negro...

Severus deu outro sorrisinho infame.

– Você fez isso, McKinnon?

– Ah, a minha prima que me convenceu a... – Marlene disse, e de novo percebendo do que falava, interpôs rapidamente: – Bom, o que eu quero dizer com isso tudo, é que mesmo que você pense que nenhuma garota aqui é boa o bastante pra você, ao mesmo tempo eu estou feliz, porque então se você disse _"sim"_ pra mim, mesmo que seja só pra fingir, então você pensa que eu valho alguma coisa... Estou certa?

– Em parte – respondeu ele, e antes que ela perguntasse mais alguma coisa, disse em ultimato: – Acho que você tem que ir agora, McKinnon.

Marlene bufou impaciente e Severus não entendeu: será que ela _não queria_ ir embora?

– O que foi? – ele teve que perguntar.

– Nada – ela disse com sinceridade. – Só que à noite tem mais um encontro chato com o nosso grupo de estudos... E Sirius vai estar lá...

– Então por que não aproveita a oportunidade? – Severus sugeriu.

– Aproveitar pra quê, Snape? – Marlene não entendeu.

– Por que não conta a Black o que você fez hoje à tarde? – ele explicou, acrescentando: – Estou falando do "reforço" em Poções; o resto seria totalmente desnecessário...

Marlene sorriu animada.

– Eu tenho uma idéia melhor: por que você não vai comigo? – ela convidou num impulso. – Aí não vou ter que explicar nada, apenas te convidei, ponto final e eles vão ter que engolir! E então?

Severus ponderou por um momento; adoraria ver a cara de Black no chão se isso acontecesse, mas optou pela racionalidade.

– Não, ainda não é o momento – disse ele. – Pode parecer que estamos forçando uma barra... Por enquanto eu estou apenas te ajudando – ele assinalou –, somos somente parceiros de laboratório... E para o Slughorn, talvez um pouco mais...

– É... – ela concordou num muxoxo, mas consciente de que era melhor assim. – Você tem razão...

Um pequeno silêncio voltou a se instalar no ambiente e logo Severus se manifestou:

– Acho melhor você ir agora... – ele tornou a dizer. – A sua _amiga _está te esperando...

– Coitada da Emme... – Marlene riu-se, mas antes de se virar para ir embora, ela quis saber: – Só uma coisa: o que você falou sobre eu ter que mudar o meu perfume... é verdade?

– Sim – ele respondeu direto. – O perfume é _uma_ das coisas que você vai ter que mudar; o resto, veremos aos poucos...

– Ah, é? – ela perguntou com sarcasmo. – O que mais você está insinuando que eu vou ter que mudar, além do meu _perfume _que não te agrada?

– A _atitude, _McKinnon.

Marlene não acreditou.

– O quê? Você quer que eu mude o meu _comportamento_? – indagou ela.

– Você tem que ser diferente; não pode agir comigo como agia com Black, que fique bem claro – Severus disse, e ela percebeu que ele falava sério. – E então, eu serei o _melhor namorado_ que você já teve...

Dessa vez, foi ela quem debochou:

– Um namorado de verdade... rá! – ela disse cínica.

– Sim, um _namorado de verdade_ – ele repetiu significativamente. – Mesmo que seja mentira – e antes que ela replicasse, ele pediu sério: – Você tem que ir embora, McKinnon, antes que a sua amiga tenha um ataque...

– Não precisa me expulsar! – ela reclamou. – Eu já estava indo mesmo...

Marlene andou até a porta, mas de novo, ainda tinha algo a dizer e ela se voltou para Severus novamente:

– Só mais uma coisa...

– O que é agora, McKinnon?

– Apesar de tudo – ela disse –, eu não queria que parecesse que eu estou te usando...

– Não se preocupe – ele garantiu. – Eu _aceitei _participar disso, ninguém vai usar ninguém...

– Ah... Até amanhã então... – ela disse e saiu às pressas, sem olhar para trás.

Enquanto ela saía, Severus apenas pensou:

"Se tem alguém usando alguém aqui, com certeza não é você, McKinnon..." – e depois também deixou a sala de Slughorn.

###

Marlene agora acelerava o passo pelos corredores, pensando que a essa altura Emmeline já estava surtando de preocupação. Quando enfim chegou à Torre Corvinal, ela encontrou a amiga furiosa na sala comunal.

– Até que enfim! – a loira reclamou. – Onde é que você estava?

– Você viu onde eu estava, Emme – Marlene respondeu tranquila. – Na sala do Slughorn. Com Snape.

– Eu vi sim... – Emmeline respondeu debochada. – Só não sei o que _tanto _vocês estavam fazendo lá, porque se fosse _só _a poção do Morto-Vivo, não ia demorar tanto!

Marlene entendeu onde a amiga queria chegar, mas ela não queria discutir e apenas riu.

– Ah, Emme...! – ela exclamou, aproximando-se da amiga para abraçá-la. – Eu não acredito que você estava pensando que eu... que ele... que nós...!

Apesar do abraço, Emmeline continuava com o rosto duro.

– Não sei, né, Lene? – ela indagou com sarcasmo. – Se você visse a cara dele quando você falou aquelas coisas... Eu quase morri de vergonha! Você deveria saber as obscenidades que ele estava pensando...

– Que ele ou _você _estava pensando? Ei! – Marlene insistiu. – Me desculpe, ok? Eu falei aquilo sem pensar e de qualquer forma, Snape não levou isso a sério – pelo menos, era o que ela acreditava. – É por isso que eu estava rindo daquele jeito!

– Tem certeza? – a loira perguntou, ainda desconfiada.

– Claro. Ele só está me ajudando, ele também quer vingança, só isso – Marlene garantiu.

– Tomara que seja só isso mesmo...

Marlene então aproveitou a deixa da amiga para mudar de assunto:

– E então, o que Fenwick disse sobre o treino ter sido adiado?

Emmeline finalmente sorriu.

– Ele foi um amor... – respondeu num suspiro.

– Amor? – Marlene não entendeu.

– Ele não reclamou nem nada – explicou a loira. – Apenas disse que entendia e até se convidou para participar do nosso grupo de estudos, acredita?

– Não...! – a morena respondeu surpresa. – _Benjy Fenwick_ participando do grupo de estudos... Quero ver como ele vai se sair; essa eu não vou perder por nada...

– Então vamos jantar, né? – Emmeline disse nervosa. – Senão, daqui a pouco o Fenwick aparece e nós nem saímos daqui...

Marlene concordou; de lá as duas foram para o Salão Principal e durante o jantar nenhuma delas se atreveu a falar de Severus, já que Benjy Fenwick veio se juntar a elas à mesa da Corvinal.

Após o jantar, o trio Corvinal logo seguiu para a Torre Grifinória. Lá, a Mulher Gorda chamou Dorcas Meadowes para recebê-los:

– Boa noite, gente! – ela disse generalizando, mas depois seus olhos recaíram sobre o loiro que acompanhava Emmeline, cujo ela não reconheceu. – Ei, quem é você, gatão?

Marlene e Emmeline se olharam quando Benjy respondeu com graça:

– Talvez você se lembrasse do meu rosto se não tivesse que se desviar dos meus balaços... – ele riu, apertando a mão de Dorcas: – Benjy Fenwick!

– Ah, claro... – Dorcas respondeu. – Bom, acho que eu não preciso me apresentar, né? Se a minha prima manda você atirar balaços em mim... – e riu gostosamente enquanto conduzia o trio para dentro da sala comunal.

Marlene sacudiu a cabeça quando foi abraçada pela prima; ela viu que somente Lily estava sentada à mesa do canto; aparentemente os rapazes ainda não haviam chegado.

Benjy e Emmeline logo tomaram seus lugares em volta da mesa e Marlene e Dorcas sentaram-se logo depois. Marlene ficou ao lado de Lily e a ruiva não perdeu tempo:

– Eu vi você na aula de Poções hoje – disse ela, exclamando: – Fico muito feliz que você não tenha desistido, Lene!

Marlene deu de ombros.

– Você está feliz porque Poções é a sua matéria favorita – ela debochou. – Você sabe que eu detesto Poções, o Slughorn, as Masmorras... Odeio tudo naquele lugar... Só que por mais que eu não goste, é necessário, não é?

– É sim – concordou Lily. – Que bom que você pensa dessa maneira, às vezes é necessário um pouco de sacrifício mesmo...

– Com certeza – Marlene respondeu, e certamente não se referia apenas ao sacrifício das aulas de Poções.

Ela desejou não ter olhado para as escadas naquele momento; deparou-se com os olhos cinzas de Sirius, cintilando enquanto ele descia as escadas num passo cadenciado e elegante. Ele deveria ter acabado de sair do banho, pois Marlene notou as pequenas gotículas de água que se desprendiam dos cabelos dele. Ela sentiu as pernas tremerem ao ver de novo aquele mesmo brilho de garoto inocente nos olhos dele, iluminando seu rosto perfeito, como sempre, munido de seu melhor sorriso.

– Boa noite – ele anunciou, aproximando-se da mesa e de Marlene, especialmente.

Todos que estavam à mesa responderam de volta, mas ela nada respondeu, ainda parecia bestificada com seu pensamento: "Ah, por que ele tem que ser tão lindo?" e só depois de alguns segundos percebeu que Sirius se sentou do outro lado, de frente a ela e que James, Remus e Peter chegaram, juntando-se ao grupo que já estava sentado.

Marlene olhou para o lado, tentando desviar os olhos de seu ex-namorado, então viu Benjy conversando com Emmeline e sorriu discretamente: a presença do batedor ali sufocava completamente o clima hostil da loira para com Dorcas.

Os estudos sobre Transfiguração começaram e ninguém parecia incomodado em olhar diretamente para Marlene ou Sirius. Todos estavam perfeitamente cientes de que eles não eram mais namorados, então não deveria haver motivo para constrangimentos. Realmente não deveria, mas havia, porque a todo o momento ela via o ex-namorado lhe dirigindo sorrisinhos que a faziam se sentir... _culpada_. Será que ele realmente merecia aquela vingança?

E então a resposta ecoou como um trovão em sua mente:

"Sim, é claro que ele merece!"

Sim, ela não podia desistir agora e repreendeu-se por pensar daquela forma. Agora, à medida que a conversa ia fluindo, Marlene só pensava em achar uma deixa para poder contar o que havia acontecido mais cedo na sala de Poções; ela não podia simplesmente vomitar os fatos: precisava de um momento adequado, quase estratégico.

Ao final da reunião, Marlene teve sua oportunidade de entrar no assunto; a deixa ocorreu exatamente quando Benjy foi convidado para voltar no dia seguinte:

– Você também virá para estudarmos Poções amanhã, Fenwick? – foi Remus quem perguntou, organizando uma lista.

– Amanhã não, Lupin – o loiro respondeu. – Talvez outro dia.

– Tudo bem – Remus disse e se voltou para Marlene, que estava ao lado de Benjy: – E você, Lene?

– Também não, Remus – disse ela, e quando todos olharam intrigados, acrescentou em alto e bom som: – Na verdade, eu já encontrei uma maneira _melhor _de me preparar para o NIEM de Poções do que ficar trancada aqui estudando teorias e mais teorias...

Emmeline gemeu em desaprovação; intimamente já sabia do que a amiga estava falando, só não entendia porque Marlene decidira escancarar os fatos logo no primeiro dia.

Sirius se intrometeu na conversa:

– Mesmo que você não ligue pra teoria, você pode voltar amanhã – ele pediu –, e vamos fazer a poção que Slughorn pediu, todos juntos...

– A Poção do Morto-Vivo? – ela indagou e quando ele assentiu com a cabeça, ela disse: – Essa eu já fiz.

A resposta dela o surpreendeu; e não apenas a Sirius, mas a todos os grifinórios – já que Benjy também estava ciente de que Marlene havia preparado uma poção, motivo pelo qual ela adiara o treino – que a olhavam intrigados, claramente percebendo que algo lhes fugia do conhecimento.

Lily então resolveu perguntar:

– Você _já fez_, Lene? – a ruiva indagou surpresa. – Quando?

E Marlene simplesmente respondeu:

– Hoje à tarde – e reuniu coragem para dizer alto e claro: – Snape me ajudou.

Houve uma reação de susto no rosto dos grifinórios quando Marlene disse aquele nome, foi quase como se ela tivesse cometido um crime, digno de Maldições Imperdoáveis.

– COMO É QUE É? – a pergunta furiosa de Sirius ecoou pelo recinto; ele a encarava, sério, esperando a resposta.

De novo, Marlene respondeu tranquila:

– Snape me ajudou – ela repetiu. – Nós ficamos no laboratório depois da aula, fizemos a poção e até já entregamos ao Slughorn... Algum problema?

– Se ele te ofereceu ajuda, você não deveria aceitar! – retrucou ele.

– Snape não me ofereceu ajuda. _Eu _que pedi pra ele me ajudar – ela retorquiu com firmeza. – Agora que eu voltei a cursar Poções, eu pedi pra ele me dar aulas de "reforço" e...

Marlene perdeu a voz quando Sirius deu um soco enraivecido na mesa, que fez todos os pergaminhos espalhados ali voarem. Ele ficou em pé, o rosto enrubescendo de raiva quando ele gritou:

– VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER FEITO ISSO! – o grito enfurecido de Sirius doeu aos ouvidos dela.

Marlene também se levantou e o encarou firme para responder:

– E _por que _eu não podia? – ela o provocou. – Onde é que isso te ofende?

– Ofende a TODOS NÓS se você não percebe! – Sirius gritou em resposta.

– Calma! Vamos todos nos acalmar – Remus pediu, ficando em pé.

Logo todos também se levantaram e Lily também interferiu:

– Não é que isso nos ofenda, Lene – ela disse, contrariando Sirius –, mas porque você não pediu ajuda pra _mim_? – perguntou, e Marlene percebeu um pouco de mágoa na última frase da ruiva.

Mas antes que ela pudesse "explicar", Sirius interrompeu grosseiramente:

– É porque ela não quer a _sua _ajuda Evans, e pelo visto nem de ninguém aqui não! – ele disse, ainda mais colérico. – Ela já achou um jeito _melhor _de estudar, você ouviu o que ela disse: estudar teoria com a gente é chato; bom mesmo é ficar nas Masmorras com Snivellus! Lindo isso, PER-FEI-TO!

– Você quer mesmo saber _por que _eu pedi pro Snape me ajudar? – Marlene berrou com Sirius. – Por causa de VOCÊ! – isso não era mentira. – Eu não aguento mais EU e VOCÊ! – ela apontou para ele e para si. – Eu estou CHEIA disso aqui! Mas em nome de Merlin, isso não tem nada a ver com os _meus _amigos! – ela apontava agora para o resto do grupo. – Eu não suporto mais olhar pra SUA cara e ver você fingindo que não aconteceu nada!

– E não estaria _acontecendo nada_ se você não tivesse terminado comigo! – ele ainda rebateu.

– Exatamente – ela concordou cínica. – Eu TERMINEI com você! Então por que você está exigindo satisfações sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?

– Você está certa – Sirius disse, dando de ombros de repente. – Talvez eu não devesse mais ser seu amigo e nem me preocupar com você! E se você acha que vai ser melhor assim, que vai ser melhor se _Snape _te ajudar, então vá em frente! – dizendo isso, ele se largou na cadeira novamente.

Naquele momento, Marlene sentiu os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Lágrimas de dor e ódio. E antes que elas pudessem escapar, pegou a bolsa de cima da mesa e saiu correndo pela porta da sala comunal da Grifinória, apenas a tempo de ouvir alguma coisa como "Por Merlin, Lene!". Apesar de tudo, ela não imaginava que pedir "ajuda" a Severus iria causar uma polêmica tão grande entre seus amigos grifinórios. Mas ela também não quis nem pensar muito na reação deles; seria pior quando eles soubessem o que aconteceria depois.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Que briga feia, não? RRRSRSR. Eu sei que faltou um pouco de "amor" nesse cap, nós queríamos dar ênfase para a reação do Sirius (ou seja, não parou por aí). Mas não se preocupem que compensaremos em breve!

**2.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Eu bem que falei que o Black ia ficar muito puto! *dança da vitória* HAHAHAHAHHA.

O resto vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	6. Tudo Começa Amanhã

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 5**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Olg'Austen, Suh Campbell, Fernando, Coraline D. Snape, Florence D. P. Snape, Moe Greenishrage, Ana Paula Prince, N. Black – blackie, KaoriH, Emily Farias, Leather00Jacket, Nana Torres e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_O início da vingança de Marlene tem sua data marcada..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO SEIS –

**TUDO COMEÇA AMANHÃ**

Marlene não sabia há quanto tempo estava correndo. Não tinha mais fôlego quando se encostou a uma parede. Ela ficou parada ali, tentando acalmar a respiração quando ouviu passos rápidos; logo, os passos foram se aproximando e quando o som ficou mais nítido, Marlene reconheceu as silhuetas que surgiram à sua frente: Emmeline e Benjy.

– Você está bem, Lene? – a loira indagou preocupada, abraçando a amiga.

Marlene não respondeu: apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, uma expressão apática. Emmeline insistiu:

– Por Merlin, Lene! Por que você falou aquelas coisas e saiu daquele jeito? – ela tornou a perguntar, segurando o rosto de Marlene. – Ninguém entendeu nada!

– Eu fiquei com raiva... – Marlene admitiu. – E eu queria mesmo dizer a Sirius que... – ela parou de falar quando percebeu os olhos assustados de Benjy em cima dela.

– Eu posso fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar? – ele se manifestou cordialmente.

Marlene deu um sorriso fino. Que vergonha se permitir aquele surto de raiva na frente de um estranho. Ainda que aquele "estranho" fosse batedor do time de Quadribol de sua casa e pelo que ela sabia, era também muito discreto. Mesmo assim, ela achou melhor continuar a conversa com Emmeline no dormitório delas.

– Obrigada, Fenwick – ela respondeu sem graça. – Nós já estávamos voltando para a Corvinal mesmo, não é, Emme?

– Claro – Emmeline concordou rapidamente.

O loiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

– Eu acompanho vocês então.

O trio fez o caminho de volta para a Torre Corvinal, numa caminhada calada e tensa que pareceu demorar horas. Embora Benjy houvesse sido tão compreensivo, a todo o momento ele olhava pelo canto do olho para Emmeline e Marlene, percebendo que alguma coisa estranha, e mais estranha do que ele tinha visto acontecer na sala comunal da Grifinória, estava realmente acontecendo.

Marlene foi diretamente para o seu dormitório e jogou-se em sua cama, enquanto Emmeline ainda ficou alguns minutos conversando com Benjy na sala comunal. Quando a loira finalmente entrou no quarto, Marlene não conseguiu escapar dos questionamentos:

– Agora me explica essa história direito, Lene! – Emmeline começou, sentando-se na cama da amiga. – Onde é que estava a necessidade de falar tudo aquilo?

Marlene encarou a amiga firme nos olhos antes de responder:

– Eu só queria que Sirius soubesse que Snape está me ajudando! – ela disse nervosa. – Mas não pensei que ele fosse ficar tão revoltado assim...! – e diante do olhar de desaprovação de Emmeline, ela acrescentou: – Quero dizer, eu queria que ele soubesse, e que ele ficasse com raiva... Mas não tanto!

– Ah, Lene! – Emmeline exclamou de repente. – E você realmente esperava alguma reação do Sirius que não fosse aquela?

– Acho que não – disse Marlene, com sinceridade.

– E o pior não é só isso – a loira continuou. – Até o Fenwick que nem liga muito pra essas coisas percebeu o clima que ficou lá na Grifinória...

– O que ele te disse? – a morena indagou.

– Ele disse que por um momento até pensou que você e Sirius iam se atacar! – Emmeline respondeu indignada. – E eu também. Nunca vi vocês discutindo daquele jeito!

Marlene deu de ombros.

– Não posso fazer nada, Emme – ela disse indiferente. – É assim que vai ser daqui por diante!

– Você não percebe, Lene? – a loira indagou inconformada. – Se for _assim, _os nossos amigos vão acabar se afastando de você! Todos ficaram chateados quando você disse que não aguentava mais...!

– E o que _eu_ aguentei, Emme? – Marlene perguntou ressentida. – E tudo que _eu_ já aguentei de Sirius? Isso não vale nada? – e depois de um suspiro, ela mesma concluiu: – Eles têm que entender o meu lado também!

– Eu não vou falar de novo, porque você sabe o que eu penso – afirmou Emmeline. – Mas eu ainda acho que se você insistir nessa vingança, os nossos amigos vão se afastar de você e você sabe por quê...

Marlene a interrompeu:

– E eu acho que a gente deveria ir dormir agora – ela disse seca. – Boa noite, Emme.

Enquanto Marlene se dirigia ao banheiro, ela só teve tempo de ouvir a amiga sufocar uma exclamação. E embaixo da água quente, ela só conseguia pensar na reação de Sirius diante de tudo o que ela dissera: será que ele realmente ficara... _magoado_? Não era possível, não deveria ser motivo para _tanto_. De qualquer forma, ela já havia se decidido pela vingança, não podia mais voltar atrás, mesmo com algumas dúvidas se realmente valeria a pena. Mas não importava mais a _causa. _Só o que importava era o _efeito _e aquele incidente na sala comunal da Grifinória era só o começo.

###

No outro dia, o café da manhã com Emmeline foi silencioso, mesmo à mesa da Corvinal. Marlene olhou várias vezes para a mesa da Sonserina e não viu Severus em nenhum momento. Ela pensou que talvez ele quisesse evitar os "olhares" do dia anterior. As duas amigas permaneciam em silêncio, mas o silêncio não durou por muito tempo, pois como se quisesse repetir a cena do jantar, Benjy logo veio se juntar a elas para tomar seu café. Ele foi muito discreto e não perguntou nada sobre o acontecido na sala comunal da Grifinória, nem mesmo se estava tudo bem. Marlene se perguntou se aquela nova companhia iria ser "permanente" daqui por diante. Mesmo que não, ela sorriu por dentro: com Benjy ali, a última coisa que ela iria ouvir eram as reclamações ou os conselhos preocupados de Emmeline.

Como os três tinham horário livre de aulas pela manhã, eles ficaram juntos a manhã toda, ora falavam sobre Quadribol – para infortúnio de Emmeline –, ora sobre as disciplinas; acabaram almoçando juntos também, quando Benjy conduziu as garotas para o grupo de seus outros amigos – muitos ali eram integrantes do time de Quadribol da Corvinal. Resultado: Emmeline adorou a atenção de Benjy e Marlene aproveitou para discutir à mesa mais estratégias de jogo com sua equipe.

Ainda conversando animadamente, o trio se dirigiu para a sala de Transfiguração, a aula da tarde. Além dos risos e das brincadeiras, Marlene percebeu que havia algo diferente acontecendo entre Emmeline e Benjy. Ela até chegou a pensar que eles estavam ficando interessados um pelo outro, mas não tinha certeza: só queria que a amiga superasse a mágoa recente causada pelo namoro de Remus e Dorcas e talvez Benjy... Talvez _ele _fosse esse bálsamo de que Emmeline tanto precisava.

A aula passou tranquilamente, as conversas em cochichos zunindo pela sala e enquanto McGonagall falava sem parar, Marlene fazia anotações preguiçosamente em seu caderno.

Na saída da aula, Benjy – que havia se revelado um tagarela brincalhão – planejava jantar com o mesmo grupo do almoço, iria se encontrar com eles naquele momento e insistiu para que Emmeline e Marlene fossem também. Emmeline concordou na hora, entusiasmada. E pelo modo que Marlene viu a amiga olhar para Benjy, teve poucas dúvidas de que a loira não concordaria com qualquer coisa que ele sugerisse. Ela então explicou brevemente que agora não seria possível, já que ela tinha marcado mais uma aula de "reforço" em Poções. Dito isso, ela se apressou a caminho das Masmorras, pensando que a amiga pareceu nem se importar com a sua _ausência_ naquele fim de tarde.

###

Chegando às Masmorras, Marlene sentiu o estômago dar um pulo. De medo. Um pânico esquisito se instalou de repente: e se Severus resolvesse agir da mesma forma que no dia anterior, mesmo que fosse só para _sacaneá-la_? Aquilo parecia incômodo de repente, e ela não sabia dizer porquê.

Depois de entrar na sala, foi com certo alívio que ela viu Severus encostado à bancada. Ele parecia indiferente.

– Está atrasada, McKinnon – ele disse e sua voz era tão seca que ela realmente pensou que não havia _o_ _quê _e nem _por que _temer. **– **Dois minutos...

– Dois minutos não é exatamente um atraso, Snape – ela retrucou divertida e mentiu: – Não se você considerar que eu venho da Torre Norte...

– _Torre Norte_? – ele debochou. – A sala da McGonagall não fica na Torre Norte...

Marlene sorriu sem graça; a mentira não funcionou. E ela estava também surpresa, pois parecia que Severus sabia de cada passo que ela tinha dado nas últimas horas.

– É, eu estava na sala da McGonagall sim – ela admitiu e chegou mais perto dele para perguntar: – Como você sabe? Por acaso me seguiu até lá?

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha antes de responder.

– Eu tenho que saber o que a minha futura _namorada – _ele disse a palavra com deboche – anda fazendo... – e acrescentou com hostilidade: – Aquele _Fenwick _não sai mais de perto, não é?

– Ele e a Emme são amigos de infância agora... – ela respondeu sem expressão.

A verdade é que Marlene nem prestou atenção ao que estava respondendo. Só pensava se teria entendido certo, ou se, de repente, fora mais uma alucinação sobre o comportamento de Severus, achar que ele estava se referindo a Benjy com... _ciúme._ Mas ela não teve muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, pois um clima estranho se instalou entre eles e Severus se afastou depressa, mudando totalmente de assunto.

– Como foi ontem à noite? – ele a indagou. – Contou a Black?

Marlene sorriu. Estava ansiosa para contar a Severus sobre a reação explosiva de Sirius. Ela respirou fundo e então começou:

– Contei sim – disse ela –, e confesso que fiquei um pouco assustada com a reação dele...

– O que aconteceu exatamente? – ele voltou a questionar.

– Remus me perguntou se eu voltaria lá na Grifinória hoje à noite – explicou ela –, para estudar Poções, e quando eu disse que já tinha feito a Poção do Morto-Vivo com a _sua _ajuda, Sirius ficou furioso e...

E Marlene contou tudo a Severus, em riqueza de detalhes, comas frases e expressões de cada grifinório naquela sala, assim como tudo que fora dito e feito por Sirius Black, especialmente. Em vários momentos a corvinal teve a impressão de ter visto o sonserino retorcendo os lábios várias vezes para não rir e chegou à conclusão de que ele deveria estar rindo por dentro, se divertindo com as reações de Sirius.

– ... e então – ela agora concluía –, ele disse que não deveria mais ser meu amigo, que não deveria mais se preocupar comigo e que se eu achava que seria melhor se _você _me ajudasse, era para eu "ir em frente"!

– Black disse _isso_? – Severus perguntou incrédulo.

– Disse – respondeu Marlene. – Exatamente com essas palavras.

– Excelente. Isso mostra que Black não está mais tão seguro em relação a você – comentou ele. – Obviamente ele ficou em dúvida... – e perguntou: – O que você respondeu depois?

– Nada – ela disse. – Eu saí correndo de lá!

Severus não entendeu.

– E por que fez isso? – perguntou ele.

Marlene baixou os olhos antes de responder.

– Eu não queria que ele me visse chorar – ela disse a verdade, e ergueu os olhos para Severus de novo; apenas para ficar surpresa com a reação dele.

– Quer... _desistir_? – ele perguntou de repente.

– NÃO! – ela respondeu num grito rápido, segura de que realmente queria aquela vingança. – Por quê? – e perguntou preocupada: – _Você_ quer?

– Não – garantiu ele, e era verdade. – Mas você pareceu ter ficado tão _abalada _que...

– Acho que só fiquei meio triste por causa dos meus amigos... **– **ela interpôs depressa.

– Alguém te disse alguma coisa? Foi por isso que você chorou? – ele quis saber.

– Eu chorei de raiva – explicou Marlene, baixando a voz. – Eu fiquei triste por causa deles depois, bem depois, quando a Emme disse que eles iam se afastar de mim por causa de voc... – ela engoliu a palavra – ... por causa da _ajuda_ que você está me dando...

– Essa sua _amiga... – _Severus disse com descrença, mas antes que ela entendesse mal, explicou: – Se eles se afastarem de você por esse _motivo – _ele deu ênfase, não queria se referir a si mesmo – então não são seus amigos...

– Que filosofia é essa, Snape? – ela perguntou sem entender.

– Filosofia nenhuma, McKinnon – ele respondeu sério. – Apenas a verdade.

Ela nada respondeu, estava pensando no que Severus havia dito. Ele percebeu que Marlene ficara pensativa e assumiu a palavra novamente:

– Você trouxe um livro de Poções hoje? – perguntou ele.

Despertada do pequeno devaneio, Marlene levou uma das mãos à testa, como se só agora se lembrasse do livro – o que realmente estava acontecendo, já que ela esquecera completamente de passar na biblioteca.

– Hm... – ela disse constrangida. – Eu esqueci...! Me desc... – e engoliu a palavra novamente, lembrando que ele odiava seus pedidos repetitivos de desculpa. – Se você não se importar, eu posso ir à biblioteca agora e...

Marlene não terminou de falar; foi interrompida pelo som de Severus jogando um livro sobre a bancada.

– Use-o – ele disse.

Antes de pegar o livro, ela indagou:

– Mas... mas eu não posso usar o seu livro... e você?

A primeira resposta de Severus não foi verbal; ele retirou outro livro da mochila, seu próprio livro, pelo que Marlene percebeu, antes que ele explicasse:

– Eu peguei esse livro – e apontou para o livro que ela pegava agora **– **na biblioteca hoje à tarde. – e acrescentou cínico: – Imaginei mesmo que você fosse esquecer...

Ela retribuiu o deboche:

– _Prestativo, _Snape? – Marlene indagou.

– Precaução não tem nada a ver com ser prestativo, McKinnon – Severus respondeu debochado. – Agora abra o livro na página 54.

Ela suspirou aliviada; até o momento, isso significava que o incidente das vagens não se repetiria, já que hoje ela também tinha um livro. Ao abrir na página que ele dissera, ela torceu o nariz.

– _Poção Polissuco_? – ela exclamou sem acreditar.

Severus se virou para ela.

– É a primeira poção da lista que Slughorn nos deu ontem... – disse ele, e embora já soubesse a resposta, perguntou: – Você não leu?

– Não é isso! – ela desconversou. – Mas é que essa _poção... _parece lama! Pra não dizer outra coisa...

– Essa _lama – _ele debochou – vai levar um mês para ficar pronta. Melhor começarmos o quanto antes.

– Está bem! – Marlene quase grunhiu, a contragosto. – Mas temos mesmo que começar por essa? Você bem que podia escolher uma mais fácil... – e olhou de relance para a lista que ele havia colocado sobre a bancada. – Mata-Cão, talvez?

Severus ignorou.

– Não existe _fácil_ ou _difícil_, McKinnon – ele explicou impaciente. – A única coisa que a impede aqui é a sua preguiça... É melhor você mudar esse aspecto também...

Ela não conseguiu responder, indignada. Ainda inconformada, Marlene apenas tratou de seguir à risca as instruções do livro para começar a poção, e de vez em quando – quase a todo o momento – pedia a opinião de seu parceiro de laboratório.

Aquele fim de tarde passou rápido e tranquilo para Marlene, já que nenhum incidente semelhante ao dia anterior se repetiu e eles só se deram conta disso quando a voz de Slughorn veio tirá-los daquele torpor chamado "Poções", convidando-os gentilmente a deixarem o laboratório devido ao avançado da hora. Marlene ficou de pé num salto, e depois que o professor saiu, ela olhou hesitante para Severus, pois queria guardar os materiais, mas não sabia exatamente no que podia mexer.

– Deixe tudo como está – Severus disse. – Vamos continuar trabalhando nisso amanhã.

Marlene apenas assentiu com a cabeça, já que não tinha nenhuma autoridade sobre o assunto para discutir com ele.

###

Nas duas semanas seguintes, Marlene enfrentou diariamente as opiniões negativas de seus amigos grifinórios. Sim, até James estava se aproveitando do cargo de Monitor-Chefe para apoiar Sirius, modificando as escalas de rondas noturnas dos monitores, colocando a amiga sempre com Emmeline, nunca com Severus. Mesmo assim, Marlene voltava todos os dias ao laboratório de Slughorn, sempre no fim de tarde depois das aulas. Esse era o horário escolhido por ela por Severus para o "reforço" em Poções. O Quadribol lhe ocupava somente os fins de semana e até Benjy havia concordado sem discussão com os novos horários estipulados pela capitã; em vez de discordar, ele e Emmeline foram algumas vezes para as aulas de "reforço", acompanhando Marlene.

Às vezes, ela não via o menor sentido de estar ali se não fosse a vingança. Mas era preciso fingir interesse naquelas poções horríveis, fingir que se interessava e que até gostava daquele universo, pois aquilo tudo fazia parte do universo de seu futuro "namorado de mentira", então deveria fazer parte do dela também. Era pensando nisso que ela conseguia manter longas conversas com Severus; ele parecia ter uma curiosidade muito sincera sobre tudo que ela falava sobre sua família e fazia infinitas perguntas sobre seu pai e sua mãe, alegando que queria e deveria saber de tudo sobre a família de sua "falsa namorada". Porém, a contraponto, ele nunca falava nada sobre a família dele e ela também não tinha coragem de tocar no assunto, pois das raras vezes que o fizera, percebeu que aquilo o incomodava.

Havia também os momentos que se tornaram uma rotina, como, por exemplo, todas as vezes em que Severus ficava olhando-a de cima, esperando que ela tivesse algum rompante e que pudesse rotulá-la de louca ou desequilibrada. Mas até ele acabou se acostumando com aquilo, pois os surtos de raiva de Marlene eram tão normais que já faziam parte da personalidade dela.

###

Três dias depois, Marlene quase não saiu para aula nenhuma de tanto Emmeline insistir que no dia seguinte, 29 de Novembro – o dia do aniversário dela –, deveria haver alguma comemoração. Ela havia dito à amiga que não queria nada, nada mesmo, nenhum presente, nem mesmo atenção alguma pelo aniversário e se preciso ficaria distante dos amigos, mais do que já tinha se distanciado nas últimas semanas. Na verdade, estava morrendo de medo que alguém se lembrasse da terrível data. Afinal, o dia seguinte era o dia em que ela faria 18 anos... O que a tornava mais velha do que todos os seus amigos.

Mas o seu desejo de passar o aniversário em branco estava sendo fortemente ignorado. Naquela manhã, foi com um esforço fenomenal que Marlene saiu da cama para ouvir a mesma súplica que Emmeline vinha fazendo há quase uma semana:

– Nem um bolo, Lene? – a loira a indagou, saindo do banho.

– Nada – a morena respondeu, enquanto pegava as coisas para entrar no banheiro.

– Nem um presente? – Emmeline insistia.

– _Nada_, Emme – Marlene repetiu. – Nada de nada.

– Ano passado foi tão diferente... – a loira ainda murmurou inconformada. Como resposta, ouviu a porta do banheiro batendo forte.

Marlene refletiu as palavras da amiga por um momento. O seu aniversário no ano passado fora realmente diferente: havia Sirius, seus amigos não estavam ressentidos e ela estava aparentemente feliz. E agora, nesse aniversário, tudo estava ainda mais diferente e seria um aniversário melhor, ela acreditava.

###

O café da manhã foi tranquilo; Benjy que agora era presença certa em todas as ocasiões, logo veio se juntar a Marlene e Emmeline à mesa. Graças a isso, Marlene não ouviu mais a amiga tocar no assunto de seu aniversário, pelo menos até o final da aula de Poções na parte da tarde.

A aula de Slughorn passara rápido; Marlene não havia mais sentado ao lado de Severus, preferindo ficar com Emmeline e Benjy o tempo todo; aproximava-se dele apenas depois das aulas, para o "reforço". Como Emmeline ainda não havia se levantado da bancada, mesmo depois da aula, e tampouco parecia querer ir embora, Marlene então se manifestou:

– Vai ficar com a gente hoje? – perguntou ela, depois de menear a cabeça na direção de onde Severus se encontrava.

Emmeline ignorou.

– Desculpa, Lene... – começou ela. – Mas... eu contei ao Benjy!

Marlene só olhou para Benjy.

– Contou o quê? – e perguntou à amiga levemente irritada.

Foi o próprio Benjy quem respondeu:

– Esse negócio de você não querer comemorar o seu aniversário... – e quando ele disse a palavra, Marlene se agitou:

– Shhhh! – ela sibilou impaciente, olhando feio para Emmeline. – A última coisa que eu quero é uma comemoração para esse evento melancólico...

– _Evento melancólico_? – Emmeline debochou. – A gente pode falar com o James então, para ele fazer uma reunião de monitores bem animada!

– Não! – Marlene retorquiu. – Não vou pedir _nada_ ao James, ele nem está falando comigo direito! E você está proibida de pedir também, ok? – ela disse em ultimato.

– Até o Benjy acha que é um desperdício! – a loira disse exaltada, e antes que Marlene pudesse responder, uma voz soou acima de suas cabeças.

– O que é um desperdício? – Severus perguntou, e quando Marlene se virou para ver, ele estava atrás delas.

Ninguém respondeu e Marlene achou melhor dizer a verdade:

– O meu aniversário – ela murmurou. – Droga!

– O aniversário dela é _amanhã_... – Emmeline escancarou, logo todos ficariam sabendo.

– E ela não quer saber de festa nenhuma – disse Benjy espontaneamente.

– Ahhhh! – Marlene se impacientou. – Será que vocês podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui? Eu _não quero_ festa nenhuma, ponto final! É tão difícil entender isso?

Ela reparou nos dois pares de olhos azuis que a fitavam arregalados e a voz de Severus chamou sua atenção outra vez.

– Isso é verdade? – ele voltou a questionar.

Marlene se levantou da bancada antes de responder.

– Será que a gente pode conversar sobre isso _depois_? Agora eu quero ver como a Poção Polissuco está! _– _ela disse séria, e não foi preciso mais palavras para que Severus entendesse; Benjy ainda estava lá e ele naturalmente não sabia da farsa por trás do "reforço" em Poções.

Emmeline também pareceu entender o recado e se levantou da mesa com Benjy.

– Vem, Benjy – pediu ela. – Eu quero ir à biblioteca agora, pra te mostrar aqueles livros...

– _Livros_? – ele perguntou, ainda não tinha entendido.

– Os livros de _Transfiguração _– explicou a loira –, Animagia...

– Ah, claro... – finalmente Benjy concordou, embora não parecesse entender o motivo da saída repentina. – Nos vemos depois então – ele concluiu.

– Até depois, _Lene_! – Emmeline disse sarcástica e logo depois saiu da sala com Benjy.

Quando ficaram sozinhos de novo, Severus insistiu na questão:

– O seu aniversário é amanhã? – ele voltou a perguntar.

– _Infelizmente..._!_ – _Marlene grunhiu em resposta.

– E você _não ia_ me contar? – ele perguntou com desaprovação na voz.

– Por quê? – ela indagou cínica. – Vai me dar presente? Porque não há nada pra _comemorar_...

Severus ignorou.

– Que tipo de _namorado_ eu seria se não soubesse? – e a interpelou, sério.

Marlene não entendeu.

– _Namorado_? – ela perguntou. – Você nem é meu namorado ainda!

– E se eu for seu namorado _amanhã_? – ele sugeriu de repente.

De novo, Marlene pareceu confusa.

– _Amanhã_? – ela tornou a perguntar.

Severus suspirou impaciente.

– Sim, _amanhã – _repetiu ele, e perguntou: – Me responda: Black ligava para datas? Digo, as datas com que _você _se importava...

– Não muito – ela respondeu de imediato. – Sirius sempre se esquecia de tudo...

– Foi o que pensei – disse ele, explicando: – Acho que podemos então aproveitar a data de amanhã – e quando ela tornou a olhá-lo confusa, acrescentou: – para começarmos de uma vez esse _namoro de mentira..._

Marlene ficou um tempo pensando sobre o que Severus havia dito. E ele tinha razão. O seu aniversário de repente parecia um dia perfeito para se colocar em prática toda a vingança que eles vinham preparando nas últimas semanas. Mas _amanhã_... Parecia algo tão intangível, e ao mesmo tempo tão próximo.

A voz dele a despertou novamente.

– O que acha? – ele perguntou, queria saber a resposta dela. – Começamos amanhã?

Marlene suspirou, ainda um pouco confusa.

– Acho que eu não estou pronta pra isso ainda... – foi o que ela conseguiu responder.

Severus não conseguiu suprimir um sorrisinho de deboche.

– Essa foi a primeira coisa que você sugeriu quando me procurou para falar da vingança, McKinnon – ele disse, acrescentando com sarcasmo: – Mudou de idéia? Ou quer deixar para _depois _da Formatura?

– Claro que não! – ela respondeu nervosa. – Não ia levar tanto tempo assim! – e depois deu um suspiro antes de concluir: – É bom que a gente comece isso logo, mas nós temos alguns detalhes para resolver antes, não é?

– Certo – concordou ele e decidiu: – Sem poções por hoje. Vamos discutir esses detalhes. O que quer resolver primeiro?

– Uma forma de não parecermos falsos – disse Marlene. – Eu não posso chegar para os meus amigos e simplesmente dizer: _eu estou namorando Snape..._

– Realmente, se você disser "_eu estou namorando Snape_", não irá convencer ninguém – Severus debochou. – Não podemos mais ficar nos tratando por sobrenomes, é muito impessoal.

– O que sugere então? – ela quis saber. – Eu chamava Sirius de "Six" e...

– Nada disso – ele a cortou, irritado. – Nada desses apelidos apelativos, ridículos.

– Bom, a minha prima chama Remus de "amor"... – Marlene sugeriu. – E ele a chama de "querida"... Não é apelativo, só parece um pouco...

– ... simples, eu sei – respondeu Severus. – Mas eu gosto – ele admitiu. – Não é ridículo e soa elegante. Nós não precisamos mais do que isso...

E não precisavam mesmo, Marlene concordou em pensamento. Não precisavam apelar tanto para um relacionamento que tecnicamente não existia. Eles ficaram ali no laboratório, decidindo exatamente como iriam agir no dia seguinte, como responderiam eventuais perguntas – que seriam muitas –, e como iriam lidar frente a algumas possíveis – e certas – reações negativas. O combinado foi de que, na manhã do dia seguinte, Severus passaria na Torre Corvinal para buscar Marlene e de lá, eles desceriam para tomar o café da manhã juntos, à mesa da Sonserina.

"E Sirius morreria de raiva" – ela repetia para si mesma.

Eles só saíram da sala depois de rever todo o plano para o dia seguinte, e enquanto Marlene fazia o caminho de voltava para a Torre Corvinal, ela observou que Severus se dirigiu ao Corujal; não entendeu porque ele tinha feito isso, mas também nem perguntou; estava satisfeita demais quando chegou ao dormitório pouco antes do jantar e contou a Emmeline tudo o que estava planejado para o dia seguinte.

Seu aniversário, amanhã. Marlene mal conseguia esperar.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Amanhã! Também mal consigo esperar! RSRSR O título desse cap é no clima do último filme de HP mesmo... Ai ai... Como sempre, esperamos que gostem!

**2.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Lembrol:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	7. Aniversário Bombástico

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 6**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: _**Olg'Austen, Coraline D. Snape, Fernando, Florence D. P. Snape, Suh Campbell, Moe Greenishrage, N. Black – blackie, Ana Paula Prince, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Emily Farias, Leather00Jacket e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_O aniversário de Marlene chegou; um dia fatal para pôr em prática a sua vingança..._

* * *

**Vocês já leram a nossa nova/velha fic "Bad Day, Good Night"?**

* * *

– CAPÍTULO SETE –

**ANIVERSÁRIO BOMBÁSTICO**

Marlene afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, emitindo um suspiro fraco. Não tinha dormido quase nada, só imaginando como seria o dia de hoje, o dia que, num primeiro momento, ela quis riscar do calendário, mas que agora iria ser um aniversário bombástico, um tapa na cara de determinada pessoa. Aliás, ela mal podia esperar para ver a reação de certa pessoa, estava louca para saber como Sirius reagiria ao novo fato... Queria muito ver o golpe fatal na auto-estima dele, assim que a visse com Severus...

Devaneios à parte, ela foi "acordada" por uma voz musical e indócil:

– Parabéns pra você! – Emmeline cantava e batia palmas. – Nesta data querida! Muitas felicidades...!

Mas Emmeline não terminou de cantar. Um travesseiro voou em cima dela e Marlene gritou irritada:

– Cala a boca, Emme! – e se virou para o lado da parede.

– Como você é chata, Lene! – a loira exclamou, parecendo magoada. – É o _seu_ aniversário, você querendo ou não!

Marlene bufou e então sentou empertigando-se na cama, percebendo que Emmeline já havia se arrumado.

– E não ficou claro que eu não queria _nenhuma _comemoração? – ela perguntou séria, mas depois disse com sarcasmo: – O dia de hoje será _emocionante_ por si só, não precisa me lembrar de mais essa lástima!

– Ah, claro – Emmeline deu de ombros de repente. – Esqueci que daqui a pouco Snape vem te buscar, pra vocês _arrasarem _com Sirius... É isso que você chama de _emocionante_?

Mas Marlene nem prestou atenção às últimas palavras: levantou-se da cama num salto só. Era muito cedo ainda, mas Severus chegaria a qualquer momento e ela tinha que ir se arrumar. Não ia bancar a _femme-fatale_, mas precisava ao menos demonstrar que estava apaixonada e feliz. _Muito _feliz. Então se apressou para tomar um banho e deu as costas a amiga, que ainda murmurava alguma coisa indignada.

Ela se arrumou de modo caprichado e perfeito, mas nada de exageros: prendeu os longos cabelos castanhos num rabo-de-cavalo simples e deixou as vestes da escola bem comportadas como de costume. Fechou todos os botões de sua camisa e pegava agora a gravata listrada de azul, que iria manter tudo bem atado; o figurino estava em ordem.

"É, o desejo de vingança faz milagres." – pensou ela, abrindo um sorriso enquanto analisava sua imagem frente ao espelho.

De repente, Marlene ouviu Emmeline batendo à porta do banheiro.

– Lene, você está pronta? – a loira indagou.

– Quase – respondeu ela, atrapalhando-se para dar o nó na gravata.

– É que o Snape está te esperando lá embaixo na sala comunal... – Emmeline comunicou sem emoção.

Marlene então abriu a porta desesperada.

– Então pede para ele vir aqui, Emme! – ela pediu exaltada. – O Flitwick não pode ver Snape lá em baixo!

Emmeline arregalou os olhos.

– E o que acha que vai acontecer se Flitwick ver Snape dentro do _nosso _quarto? – ela indagou chocada.

– Ele não vai ver, a gente espera até ele sair para o café! – garantiu Marlene. – É cedo ainda, e eu só não quero que Snape fique sozinho lá embaixo, podem comentar alguma coisa! Por favor, Emme...

– Tá bom! – Emmeline concordou a contragosto. – Já volto então!

Enquanto via a amiga girar nos calcanhares, Marlene voltou para o banheiro, para tentar dar um jeito em sua gravata. Nunca tivera problema, por que justo hoje não conseguia dar o nó corretamente? Estava até pensando em usar magia, mas desastrada que era, não lhe pareceu uma boa idéia. Ela ainda teve mais algumas tentativas frustradas e estava quase conseguindo quando uma voz diferente soou na porta.

– Paciência, _querida_, é uma virtude... – Severus disse debochado, encostando-se ao batente da porta.

Marlene olhou para ele através do reflexo no espelho.

– Não se preocupe, _amor... – _ela devolveu o deboche. – Eu sou persistente, vou conseguir!

E depois de alguns segundos que pareciam ter sido uma eternidade, ela finalmente deu o nó corretamente na gravata. Ela suspirou fundo antes de se virar para Severus e encará-lo de frente. Ele mesmo reiniciou a conversa.

– E então, como discutimos ontem, eu não tenho permissão para lhe desejar _feliz aniversário_? – ele perguntou cínico, do mesmo modo de instantes atrás. – É isso mesmo?

– É isso mesmo _sim_ – Marlene tentou imitar o tom de cinismo, mas não conseguiu porque, no fundo, era verdade e andou com pressa até onde ele estava parado. – Como eu te disse ontem, não há motivos pra...

Marlene não terminou a frase; quase tropeçou quando passou por Severus e cairia de cara no chão se não fosse a agilidade dos braços dele, quando num reflexo, ele a puxou para si.

– Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele.

– Ah, está sim... – ela respondeu sem graça, sem perceber que se agarrara a ele. – Cair de cara no chão é sempre digno de mim...

Severus não se convenceu.

– Você não se machucou, não torceu o pé? – ele insistiu.

Ela não respondeu de imediato; houve um segundo de constrangimento e Marlene firmou os pés no chão para poder se afastar de Severus. Ele viu que ela estava bem aparentemente, e então, outra voz respondeu por ela.

– É muito difícil a Lene se machucar por _qualquer coisa_ – Emmeline respondeu cética, e Marlene se virou para ver que a amiga estava sentada na cama balançando a perna impaciente, mas que logo se levantou num pulo dizendo: – Eu vou encontrar Benjy na sala comunal – e sem esperar qualquer resposta, a loira saiu batendo a porta do quarto.

Percebendo a hostilidade, Severus comentou:

– Depois, eu que sou o mal-humorado aqui...

Marlene riu.

– Ela não concorda com o que estamos fazendo – disse ela com sinceridade.

– Sei que são amigas, e que você _gosta _dela – Severus respondeu –, mas Vance não tem que concordar ou não. Isso só diz respeito a nós – garantiu ele. – Podemos descer então?

– Claro – respondeu Marlene, pegando a bolsa de cima da cama. Ela andou na direção de Severus, eles foram juntos até a porta, mas ela parou de repente, antes de tocar na maçaneta.

– O que houve? – ele indagou, diante daquela hesitação repentina.

– E se... – Marlene começou, voltando-se para Severus – ... e se eles perceberem o nosso plano? E se... – ela balançou a cabeça, de repente parecia uma loucura querer encenar aquilo e ela disse isso a ele: – Enfim, isso tudo é uma loucura e...

– Ninguém vai perceber, eu garanto – ele disse seguro, tentando acalmá-la. – Quer repassar o que discutimos ontem? Vai se sentir mais confiante.

– Ótima idéia... – ela concordou, mas ainda não estava completamente segura.

Enquanto Marlene e Severus discutiam os últimos detalhes do "plano", Emmeline teve uma grande surpresa ao chegar até a sala comunal: Benjy conversava animadamente com ninguém menos do que Sirius Black.

– ... é, e eu vou tentar dizer isso a ela – Sirius parecia explicar alguma coisa a Benjy, pelo que Emmeline percebeu.

– Boa sorte, cara – disse Benjy a ele em incentivo e se virou para falar com Emmeline: – Bom dia, Emmeline!

Os olhos de Sirius percorreram a sala à procura de Marlene e como não a viu, ele se intrometeu na conversa antes que Emmeline falasse com Benjy.

– Cadê a Lene? – ele perguntou.

Instalou-se o pânico. Emmeline sabia que não importava o que dissesse, com Sirius ali aquela história não ia acabar bem... Poderia dizer a verdade: "Olha, o Snape está lá no quarto com a Lene, mas não é nada do que você está pensando...", e poderia mentir também. Foi o que ela fez:

– A Lene... – Emmeline começou, dando a volta para ficar ao lado de Benjy –, ela não está se sentindo muito bem... Como a gente não tem aula agora, acho que ela vai ficar deitada até mais tarde...

A mentira, entretanto, não convenceu Sirius.

– Não acredito em você, Emme – ele disse com uma veracidade cortante. – Eu vou lá falar com ela! – e quando ele virou-se para as escadas, ela se desesperou.

Vendo o pânico no rosto de Emmeline, Benjy interferiu rapidamente.

– Deixe a Emmeline falar, Black. Deixe ela nos contar o que houve primeiro.

Sirius virou-se para eles novamente e Emmeline explicou:

– Não é nada de mais... – disse a loira. – A Lene só estava um pouco cansada, só isso! Espere um pouco, Sirius! Daqui a pouco ela já vai descer, acho que ela só queria ficar um pouco sozinha agora, entende?

O grifinório ponderou por um momento.

– Entendo – murmurou ele, entendendo a deixa escondida por detrás das palavras de Emmeline. Havia decepcionado muito Marlene, antes e nas últimas semanas, tratando-a friamente. – Vou esperar, mas se em cinco minutos ela não descer, eu vou atrás dela e aquelas águias de bronze do dormitório de vocês não vão me impedir de entrar – ele completou olhando para o relógio na parede e se sentou num sofá próximo da escada.

"Cinco minutos." – Emmeline pensou preocupada. Era o tempo necessário para que uma desgraça acontecesse. Mas ela se viu de mãos atadas: não havia tempo de voltar ao dormitório para avisar a amiga; não podia pedir ajuda a Benjy, já que ele não sabia de nada; e não podia inventar mais nenhuma desculpa para que Sirius não subisse ao seu dormitório. Ela apenas esperaria.

Os cinco minutos passaram rápido e Marlene ainda conversava com Severus quando ouviu a voz de Sirius impaciente no corredor:

– _Não adianta, Emmeline! _– ele reclamava. –_ Eu já esperei demais! Sei que agi como um boçal nas últimas semanas, mas hoje é aniversário da Lene e eu não vou sair daqui sem falar com ela, eu preciso pedir desculpa!_

– Ai meu Merlin... – Marlene então murmurou aflita, encostando a cabeça na porta para ouvir melhor e olhou para Severus: – O que _Sirius_ está fazendo aqui...?

– Acho que ele veio _pedir desculpa_ – Severus debochou –, não ouviu?

– Como você pode ser tão frio numa situação dessas? – ela o indagou, voltando-se para ele. – Por Merlin, o que a gente faz agora? – Marlene arregalou os olhos, encostando a cabeça na porta novamente. – Ele vai entrar...!

Ela podia ouvir os passos do ex, cada vez mais próximos da porta.

– O que a gente vai fazer? – Marlene repetiu. Sentia o coração saltando fora do peito, tamanha ansiedade por não ter a mínima idéia do que aconteceria depois que aquela porta fosse aberta. Aquilo sem dúvidas era loucura, a maior loucura que já havia feito na vida, pensou desesperada.

– Deixe – Severus pediu, afastando-a da porta. – Black vai saber mesmo, e é até melhor que seja agora.

Marlene ignorou as palavras dele.

– Eu perguntei o que a gente vai fazer! – ela disse nervosa, repetindo: – O que a gente vai fazer?

– Improvisar – Severus respondeu fitando a face aterrorizada de Marlene. Ele ouviu o barulho da porta rangendo e então "improvisou", unindo seus lábios aos dela.

Inesperado como uma tempestade numa tarde quente de verão, Marlene sentiu Severus enlaçar os dedos em seus cabelos próximos à nuca e então tomar seus lábios com os dele. Surpresa de início, ela tentou reagir de forma contrária, mas aqueles lábios cálidos e macios eram tentadores demais... Ela entreabriu os lábios e aquilo não era mais um beijo, era uma invasão... Uma invasão que parecia uma labareda e que aos poucos a consumia por inteira. Ela se apoiou nos ombros de Severus, afundando ambas as mãos em sua capa, agarrando-se a ele como se precisasse de apoio.

Era como se o mundo tivesse parado naquele momento e sem dúvidas beijar Severus era bom, mas muito bom mesmo. Tanto, que Marlene sequer percebeu que a porta, a tão temida porta, que estava prestes a se abrir instantes atrás, já estava aberta e diante dela, um par de olhos cinzas observava aquela cena com uma expressão atônita, tamanha surpresa.

– Lene...? – Sirius indagou incerto, como se não pudesse acreditar que era mesmo a amiga, a sua ex-namorada que estava ali, e justamente aos beijos com o seu maior inimigo.

Marlene afastou-se de Severus quase que na velocidade da luz, sentindo um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo. Seus lábios estavam levemente inchados e sua mente parecia vagar num universo à parte. Ela não estava conseguindo pensar ou formular qualquer coisa naquele momento, entre seus dois... "amores". Olhou de um para o outro sem saber o que dizer.

– Hm... Hã... Sirius? – ela indagou completamente desconcertada, sem ter nada mais o que dizer naquele momento.

– Emmeline disse que você estava passando mal... – Sirius disse, num tom que Marlene não soube decifrar qual era. – Acho que agora já sei por quê...

Uma hostilidade fria invadiu o ambiente.

– É, bem, eu... – Marlene começou, porém os olhares curiosos atrás do ex a estavam deixando ainda mais confusa e desconcertada.

Benjy e Emmeline fitavam a cena ainda no corredor, sem dizer uma só palavra que ajudasse a quebrar aquele silêncio constrangedor – Benjy com a sobrancelha levemente arqueada e um sorriso maroto nos lábios e Emmeline boquiaberta.

Sirius continuou parado, franzindo o nariz de nojo de repente, apesar de manter o rosto tranquilo – como uma máscara. Mas Marlene logo percebeu que ele não estava sendo autêntico no momento, ela pôde até perceber o leve tremor de suas mãos quando Benjy interferiu mais uma vez:

– Vocês estão...? – perguntou o loiro.

Naquele momento, Sirius olhou de Marlene para Severus como se aquilo que tivesse presenciado e o que estava pensando, fosse algo tão absurdo que não pudesse acreditar.

– Namorando – Severus completou com firmeza e num gesto inesperado puxou Marlene para si, enlaçando-a num meio abraço.

Marlene se limitou a sorrir, um meio sorriso sem jeito. Aquela aproximação, depois daquele beijo, e aquela mão presa em sua cintura eram perturbadoras demais para que ela conseguisse pensar. Isso sem contar aqueles olhos cinzas fixos sobre si, como se ainda aguardassem por uma resposta.

– Meus _parabéns – _Sirius murmurou sem emoção depois daquele breve silêncio, e ainda olhando fixamente para Marlene, pediu: – Será que podemos conversar?

– É... – Marlene começou – ... mas é claro...

– ... que não! – Severus a interrompeu, puxando Marlene para trás numa atitude defensiva quando Sirius deu mais um passo à frente. – Qual é o seu problema, Black? Não vê que ela está _acompanhada_?

Isso fez com que Sirius descartasse rapidamente a máscara que utilizava. A hostilidade, outrora fria, agora era quente, e irradiava dele em ondas. Ele e Severus se encararam perigosamente.

– Muito _mal _acompanhada – o grifinório acrescentou com desgosto. – Não me agrada nem um pouco ver _você _no quarto da minha... _amiga _– e voltou-se para Marlene novamente: – Lene, pede para o seu _namorado_ sair, que nós vamos conversar melhor, então você me explica direito o que está acontecendo aqui...

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Severus assumiu a palavra de novo:

– Ela não tem que explicar nada! Além de burro, você também é cego? Incapaz de enxergar o óbvio? Eu estou no quarto da _minha namorada_ – ele deu ênfase às palavras –, então se tem alguém sobrando aqui, esse alguém é _você. _Retire-se – e com a mão livre indicou a saída a Sirius.

Sirius deu um riso forçado e respondeu com o mesmo nível de acidez do sonserino:

– _Você_ – ele apontou para Severus – está me mandando sair? Essa é boa...!

A expressão de Severus não mudou.

– Tudo bem – ele disse num tom frio e tranquilo. – Vamos resolver isso de outra maneira, então.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Até que enfim aconteceu alguma coisa! RSRSRSR. Espero que gostem de como as coisas aconteceram nesse cap! Eu adorei! RSRSRSR

**2. **Momento propaganda! Então, já no comecinho do capítulo, nós divulgamos nossa nova/velha fic, mas aqui vai mais alguns detalhes:

**"Bad Day, Good Night****",** SHORTFIC – Época dos Marotos – Sev/Lene – NC17!

Por favor, vejam a fic no nosso perfil! E quem já passou por BDGN e deixou um comentário, sinta-se novamente agradecido!

**3.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só quero perguntar uma coisa: o que vcs acham acontece com o Black agora? HAHAHAHA. Ele vai se f#$! HAHAHAHHHA.

E ESSE CAP TÁ DIGNO DE REVIEWS, NÉ?

O resto vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	8. Casal Inusitado

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 7**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Coraline D. Snape, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Olg'Austen, Florence D. P. Snape, Fernando, Moe Greenishrage, Ana Paula Prince, Suh Campbell, KaoriH, Emily Farias, Leather00Jacket e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:**_ Severu__s e Marlene são o novo casal inusitado da escola..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO OITO –

**CASAL INUSITADO**

– NÃO! – Marlene gritou, percebendo que eles estavam a um segundo de se atacarem, as mãos de ambos dentro das vestes a procura das respectivas varinhas. – Hoje é o _meu aniversário_, será que eu não tenho o direito de pedir pra vocês não brigarem, não hoje?

Sirius então esticou as mãos como se quisesse mostrar que estava desarmado, mas Severus manteve a mão segura dentro das vestes quando o grifinório respondeu:

– Eu não vim _brigar – _destacou Sirius, voltando-se para Marlene. – Eu só quero te pedir desculpas pelo que fiz nas últimas semanas...

– Tudo bem... – ela respondeu, tentando evitar a fraqueza na voz e olhou para Severus; ele desviou o olhar, mas o rosto dele estava sério e rígido, o que a fez dizer para Sirius: – Se é só isso, acho que você já pode ir então, né?

Os olhos de Sirius lampejaram, confusos pela segunda vez.

– O que é que isso significa? – ele perguntou sem acreditar. – Agora é _você_ quem está me mandando sair? _Você_, Lene?

Marlene olhou novamente para Severus e recebeu dele um olhar que a incentivava a continuar com o teatro; depois olhou para Sirius, lembrando-se de sua atitude na sala comunal da Grifinória e então deixou que a raiva falasse por ela:

– Eu não _pedi_ pra você vir aqui! – ela disse, colérica. – E outra: você nem _deveria _estar aqui!

A resposta de Marlene deixou Sirius quase em convulsões; ele olhou para Severus com os olhos cinzas cintilando de ódio.

– E _ele_?_ – _Sirius meneou a cabeça para Severus. – Por acaso _ele_ deveria estar aqui?

Marlene abriu a boca num esgar sem humor.

– Severus é o _meu namorado_, Black – disse ela, numa voz áspera e fervorosa. – Ele pode vir aqui à hora que ele quiser! E eu agradeceria se você fosse embora! Ou você não percebeu que nós estávamos tendo uma conversa _particular_? – e voltou-se para Severus, enlaçando o pescoço dele: – Não é, amor?

Ela não pensou que causaria uma reação tão violenta com aquelas palavras. O rosto de Sirius enrubesceu de repente, ele se voltou novamente para Severus, revelando o mais puro ódio quando ele gritou:

– O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?

Severus o ignorou.

– Não se preocupe, querida – Severus disse a Marlene numa voz tranquila.

– FIQUE LONGE DELA! – Sirius continuou aos berros, uma das mãos já sustentando a varinha.

– Não, Black – Severus ordenou inexpressivamente. – Você não vai querer fazer isso..._ – _e outra vez passou Marlene para trás de si. – Então se você não sair, eu vou _fazer_ você sair...

– Não acho que terei problemas – retrucou Sirius num tom frio e um rosnado baixo escapou de sua boca. Ele sorriu, erguendo a outra mão, a palma virada para cima; ele dobrou os dedos duas vezes, convidando Severus a avançar.

– Não! – Marlene pediu de novo, segurando o braço do "namorado".

Porém, antes que qualquer um pudesse perceber o que acontecia, Severus já havia alcançado a varinha e exclamado sua única resposta: uma azaração cheia de ódio:

– _Estupefaça_!

E todo o resto aconteceu com muita rapidez; Marlene sentiu sem perceber que fora empurrada de costas para cima de Emmeline ao mesmo tempo em que via o ex-namorado ser arremessado contra a parede e caindo sobre o que segundos atrás fora uma penteadeira de vidro; Sirius afundou na bagunça dos vidros e espelhos quebrados, mas se levantou rapidamente com a varinha em punho, avançando outra vez na direção de onde estavam Marlene, Emmeline e Severus, gritando furioso:

– _Expu..._!

Mas ele foi impedido por Benjy, que correu para dentro do quarto com a varinha em punho quando viu a cena:

– _Impedimenta_! – gritou o loiro e, mais uma vez, Sirius foi ao chão, embrenhando-se nos cacos de vidro; o armário ao lado também desmontou com o baque.

E só quando se deu conta disso, que seu quarto estava sendo destruído, Marlene pareceu ter um lapso de racionalidade:

– CHEGA! – ela gritou enérgica, apontando a varinha para Sirius: – _Expelliarmus_! – e a varinha dele voou para as mãos de Benjy, que estava mais próximo.

Severus então se aproximou de Marlene, assumindo de novo uma clara posição defensiva. Ela tremeu, sentindo a cabeça latejar, como se fosse desmaiar a qualquer momento e tudo que ela fez foi abraçar-se a ele. Não sabia se era por ter ficado tonta de repente ou desorientada; de qualquer forma, sentia-se mais segura assim, já que não conseguia mais olhar para Sirius: escorria sangue de sua boca e o olhar dele era irracional.

Ela se sentiu culpada por tudo que havia acontecido. Mas ela sabia que tinha realmente uma parcela de culpa: suas palavras raivosas aumentaram ainda mais o clima de provocação.

Emmeline então atravessou o quarto, pondo-se na frente de Benjy e o olhou preocupada, tocando o braço dele de leve.

– Você está bem? – indagou ela, sem disfarçar a preocupação.

– Claro – disse o loiro. – Acho que é _ele – _e apontou para Sirius – quem não está...

Sirius nada respondeu, ainda se rastejava no chão, retirando com as mãos os cacos de vidro entalhados em seu braço e peito; seus olhos ardiam em fúria, focados em seu rival.

Severus, ainda abraçado a Marlene, disse:

– Precisa dos seus amigos pra se levantar do chão? – ele perguntou cínico.

Sirius apenas murmurou:

– Lene...?

Marlene até pensou em fazer alguma coisa, no fundo, queria correr até Sirius e ajudá-lo. Talvez, Severus tivesse percebido isso, e quando ela fez menção de se afastar, ele segurou seu braço, apertando-a fortemente contra seu peito e sussurrou ainda mais imperceptível, para que somente ela ouvisse:

– Se você fizer qualquer coisa, nosso _acordo_ acaba aqui.

Ela então suspirou fundo; voltou apenas seu olhar para Sirius e viu que os olhos dele continuavam furiosos quando ela respondeu:

– Desculpe – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer numa voz seca, e tão falsa quanto à afirmação. – Foi você quem quis assim...

E sem mais palavras, Marlene afundou o rosto novamente no peito de Severus, sem que ele notasse o olhar que ela lançou a Emmeline antes de se virar. A loira compreendeu algo como "Ajudem Sirius!" e no instante seguinte, ela e Benjy se abaixaram ao lado do grifinório e o ajudaram a se levantar.

Marlene não conseguiu ver o que aconteceu depois. Na verdade, ela continuou com o rosto afundado no peito de Severus durante todo o tempo que Emmeline e Benjy levaram para carregar Sirius pela porta afora. Ela pensou por um momento que poderia passar o resto de sua vida assim, nos braços dele, sentindo o perfume amadeirado e inebriante que vinha dele, um perfume que ela não se lembrava de ter sentido nele antes, mas tão bom que quase a entorpecia.

Um segundo passou e Severus assentiu lentamente, relaxando-a do abraço. Marlene só levantou o rosto saindo daquele transe depois, como se estivesse se sentindo sufocada, e se afastou dele depressa. Em silêncio, ela deu dois passos vacilantes na direção onde ficava a penteadeira, reduzida a cacos de vidro; olhou para a bagunça, depois se virou para Severus novamente, acusando-o com o olhar. Ele desviou os olhos, olhando para a janela.

O silêncio dele estava deixando-a louca.

– Diga alguma coisa! – ela pediu por fim.

– O que quer que eu diga? _Me desculpe_? – ele limitou-se a responder cínico, numa voz sem emoção.

– Não era para _isso_ ter acontecido! – Marlene continuou, exaltada, chutando os cacos de vidro.

– Não seja melodramática – Severus respondeu indiferente, uma expressão sombria. – _Infelizmente_, Black vai sobreviver...

Marlene não conseguiu responder. A maneira como ele havia _falado_ a impediu de responder. Ela percebeu que Severus não demonstrou arrependimento ou remorso em momento algum e temeu pensar no que aquilo realmente significaria, temeu pensar que para ele pouco importava se Sirius tivesse morrido ali...

– E por um momento, você quase pôs tudo a perder – Severus voltou a falar em tom áspero. – Estava indo tudo muito bem, até você querer _ajudar_ Black!

– Mas nem isso eu consegui fazer, já que você me ameaçou e me apertou com tanta força que eu não consegui nem me movimentar! – Marlene respondeu à altura, tentando se justificar sem nem mesmo saber por quê: – Ah, por favor! Sirius estava machucado, precisando de ajuda! Eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa faria!

– Não – explicou ele, calmo. – Você fez o que qualquer _ex-namorada idiota e apaixonada_ faria.

Marlene piscou. Os olhos castanhos faiscaram de raiva, ela ergueu o queixo e praticamente marchou até onde ele estava.

– Por acaso você me chamou de _idiota_? – perguntou ela, parando à frente de Severus.

– Claro que não – ele repetiu a explicação, ainda calmo. – Até porque, você não é mais a _ex-namorada idiota e apaixonada _do Black. Agora, você é a _minha_ namorada e é _nisso _que ele tem que acreditar. Ele e Hogwarts.

Marlene pensou por um momento: Severus tinha razão. Ela não deveria mais bancar a ex-namorada idiota e apaixonada, e esse era o seu propósito com a vingança. Não podia mais se dar ao luxo de ter esses rompantes que pudessem estragar seus planos. Mas ela não chegou a formular uma resposta; outra vez ele a interrompeu:

– Podemos descer agora? – indagou ele.

– Claro – respondeu ela, pegando a bolsa mais uma vez.

Marlene se dirigiu até a porta; Severus abriu-a sem dizer uma palavra e quando ela já estava no corredor, o viu voltar-se para dentro de seu quarto novamente com a varinha em punho.

– _Reparo Máxima_! – ela o ouviu murmurar, antes de alcançá-la no corredor.

De novo, Marlene ficou séria e o questionou apenas com um olhar.

– Seu quarto está intacto, _querida_ – disse ele, debochado, quando começaram a andar. – A propósito, você deveria estar de bom humor, hoje é o _seu_ dia...

– E se eu _não quiser_ ficar de bom humor? – ela devolveu o deboche.

– Isso é _péssimo... – _ele disse cínico. – Mas seja ao menos _boazinha_ quando chegarmos ao Salão Principal, mesmo que Black não esteja lá...

– Claro. Mostrar pra todo mundo, menos pra quem _mais importa_, que nós estamos _apaixonadíssimos_... – ela riu sarcástica. – Espero que eu não pareça tão falsa...

– Eu realmente espero que não – ele respondeu meio presunçoso, quando chegaram ao corredor externo e depois foram diretamente para o Salão Principal.

Agora eles estavam no corredor de acesso ao salão. Muitos alunos se apressavam por ali, para não perder o café da manhã. Marlene percebeu que Severus parou à sua frente. Ela olhou para dentro do salão obstinadamente, sentindo uma pontada secreta de presunção quando ele disse:

– Lembre-se do que eu lhe disse ontem – Severus afirmou num suspiro. – Você não deve...

– ... olhar pra ninguém, só tenho olhos pra você, _amor_... – Marlene completou cínica.

– Ótimo – concordou ele, delicadamente. – Não será tão ruim assim...

Severus se inclinou, passando o braço pela cintura de Marlene; ela mesma tomou uma das mãos dele, entrelaçando seus dedos. Ele manteve um braço firme em volta dela, segurando-a a seu lado e começou a conduzi-la junto dele para dentro do salão.

Quando finalmente entraram, Marlene sorriu ao perceber que o Salão Principal já estava cheio, as mesas de todas as casas lotadas com seus respectivos alunos; _testemunhas_ do que ela e Severus estavam tentando transparecer. Eles andaram devagar, no corredor entre a mesa da Corvinal e da Sonserina, ambos num passo lento e cadenciado para que ninguém pudesse perder nenhum detalhe. Contrariando a advertência, ela olhou arriscadamente para a mesa da Grifinória, a tempo de ver sua prima Dorcas aparentemente engasgada com o suco que segurava, mexendo os lábios como se dissesse "AH – MEU – MERLIN!" diante do casal inusitado.

– _Todo mundo_ está olhando pra gente...! – ela murmurou baixinho.

– Aquele cara da Lufa-Lufa não – ele respondeu cínico, indicando o outro com um discreto menear de cabeça. – Quero dizer... _agora_ ele olhou...

Por fim, Severus a conduziu para a ponta da mesa da Sonserina, onde Marlene reconheceu alguns amigos dele que assistiam a cena impassíveis: Evan Rosier, Avery e Mulciber, a quem ela não conseguiu encarar diretamente, pois depois do primeiro choque do reconhecimento, ela recebeu dele um olhar estranho, que a deixou pouco, na verdade nem um pouco, à vontade.

Ela não percebeu muito bem o que aconteceu, mas depois que Severus passou por eles murmurando entre dentes um "Bom Dia" azedo, todos eles se afastaram, desviando os olhos sem fazer perguntas e foi só então que os dois se sentaram à mesa. Marlene baixou os olhos e encarou o prato vazio inexpressivamente. Ele então tomou o prato dela e perguntou:

– O que quer?

Marlene agitou a cabeça, confusa. Ainda não acreditava que tinham mesmo chegado até ali.

– Bolinho de amora e... café! – ela respondeu num susto.

Severus então lhe devolveu o prato cheio e lhe empurrou uma xícara de café.

– Eu disse que não seria tão ruim – ele disse por fim, e Marlene deu um meio sorriso; de novo ele tinha razão.

Eles mal começaram a tomar o café quando houve um rumorejar de asas batendo e várias corujas chegaram voando perto do teto, até que uma delas deixou cair uma caixinha prateada e quadrada nas mãos de Severus; Marlene olhou para ele inquieta, e cruzou os braços irritada,só de pensar que aquilo poderia ser um presente... _para ela_.

– _Comporte-se _– ele sussurrou, puxando-a mais para perto dele e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Ela sentiu outro arrepio percorrer seu corpo e sem que pudesse reagir, a caixa já estava em suas mãos.

– Quando eu perguntei ontem se você ia me dar presente – Marlene começou sem graça, também aos sussurros –, eu não quis dizer que...

– E quem disse que isso é um presente? – Severus indagou cínico. – Vamos, abra.

Contra sua vontade, Marlene então rasgou sem jeito o papel prateado que envolvia a caixa, que na verdade era uma caixinha de veludo azul-marinho. Ela sentiu o coração disparar ao abrir e ver um anel delicado, na verdade, três alianças entrelaçadas e a do meio era cravejada de pequenos diamantes.

– Hmm... obrigada – foi o que ela conseguiu responder.

– Não agradeça – ele disse simplesmente. – Eu já disse que isso não é presente – e percebendo que ela queria esclarecimentos, acrescentou: – É apenas algo para dar veracidade a essa nossa história, já que o imbecil do seu _ex_ nunca se preocupou com isso...

Marlene nem prestou atenção às ultimas frases; ficou feliz sem sequer perceber quando o ouviu dizer "nossa história" e também sorriu, sem ter idéia do porquê. Eles não tinham uma história... ou tinham agora, mesmo que fosse mentira?

– ... e você pode devolver quando tudo acabar – Severus continuou falando, sem perceber que o sorriso no rosto dela havia se desfeito naquele mesmo instante.

Agora foi a tristeza que a invadiu quando ele disse "acabar". De repente, ela não queria mais que aquilo, o que quer que fosse que eles tinham começado, acabasse.

Severus percebeu que Marlene parecia meio perdida em pensamentos e então numa atitude extrema, ele mesmo tirou o anel da caixinha e colocou com delicadeza no dedo dela.

– E então? – indagou ele.

– Obrigada – ela repetiu, ao fitar o anel, agora em seu dedo.

– Você só tem essa resposta? – ele a provocou.

Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso venenoso nos lábios.

– Tenho uma _pergunta_, pode ser? – disse ela.

– O quê? – ele quis saber.

E então, Marlene fez sua pergunta:

– Como você conseguiu falar com os meus pais tão rápido?

Severus pareceu confuso.

– Eu não falei com os seus pais – garantiu ele.

Mas ela não se convenceu.

– Ah, pára! – Marlene se exaltou, embora ainda estivesse sussurrando. – Você acha que mesmo que eu sou idiota? – e completou: – Mas saiba que não importa o que você tenha feito pra conseguir falar com eles ontem, eu sempre achei lindo esse anel da mamãe! Aposto que foi ela que escolheu, quando leu a sua carta pedindo o anel, não é?

Severus tornou a olhá-la confuso. De onde ela havia tirado aquilo?

– Marlene – ele disse o nome dela um pouco impaciente, como se estivesse explicando o óbvio para uma criança de cinco anos. – Eu _não_ falei com seus pais, sequer conheço a sua mãe, e não pedi anel _nenhum_ a ela... – e depois de uma pausa, ele continuou: – Esse anel pertenceu a _minha_ mãe, foi para ela que eu escrevi ontem, entende?

– Não! – Marlene respondeu com sinceridade, piscando os olhos sem acreditar. – Severus, esse anel é da _minha mãe_, acha que eu não sei o que significa? – e apontou para as três alianças entrelaçadas do anel: – É amor, respeito e confiança!

Severus ficou abismado, Marlene descreveu corretamente, mas como ela poderia saber disso? Ele tinha plena certeza do que fizera, e não conseguia entender porque ela estava insistindo que o anel era da mãe dela.

– Esse anel pertenceu a Eileen Prince, minha mãe – ele apelou para o bom senso. – E talvez a _sua_ mãe tenha um anel parecido...

– Não! – ela replicava séria. – Não é parecido! É igual!

– Não pode ser – ele disse coerentemente. – Não _existe_ outro anel igual a esse. Como eu já lhe disse, o anel que a sua mãe tem deve ser parecido, só isso...

– Eu _acredito_ que seja da sua mãe – ela afirmou, depois disse um pouco desesperada para que ele acreditasse nela também: – Mas o que a minha mãe tem... é igual, Severus! É _muito_ igual, entende?

Embora não entendesse de fato a coincidência, e apesar de intrigado, Severus apenas concordou:

– Tudo bem, não vamos discutir isso agora – ele disse, ressaltando que não aquilo não era motivo para discussão. – Quero ir verificar o andamento da Poção Polissuco.

Marlene fez cara de mártir.

– _Agora_? – reclamou ela.

– Por que não? – ele a ignorou. – Não foi possível verificar ontem, e não temos aula agora.

Ela deu de ombros.

– Sabe, eu achei que no _meu_ aniversário, pudesse fazer o que _eu_ quisesse...

– Na verdade, estou _fingindo_ que não é seu aniversário, como você disse que queria que fosse... – Severus debochou. – Não pode ter as duas coisas, querida. Ou quer que as pessoas ignorem seu aniversário, ou não. Ou uma, ou outra.

Marlene bufou, sentindo-se derrotada. Droga. Mais uma vez ele tinha razão.

– Tudo bem, amor – disse ela, a contragosto. – Então _não quero_ que você ignore o meu aniversário.

– Sendo assim, _feliz aniversário_ – disse ele, num tom estranhamente desesperado ao colocar a mão no queixo dela, puxando o rosto de Marlene para si.

Dessa vez ela não reagiu, não tentou e nem tampouco queria fazê-lo. Severus se inclinou para tomar os lábios dela com os seus e Marlene sentiu o coração disparar numa reação descomunal. E ela sentiu uma das mãos dele afundar em seu cabelo, e a outra segurar o seu rosto com firmeza. Não importava se estavam em público, o beijo deles ia se tornando mais profundo e urgente. Mas dessa vez, não foi Sirius atrás de uma porta, foi Severus quem parou repentinamente, afastando-a com as mãos firmes e gentis. Ele parecia ter se lembrado do detalhe que estavam num salão com quase mil pessoas, detalhe este que fora fortemente ignorado por ela.

Marlene arfou, sem coragem de olhar para os lados; tinha certeza que todos os olhos daquele salão estavam em cima dela, pelo menos naquele momento.

– Pensei que ontem... – ela sussurrou nervosa, tentando se recompor depressa – ... você tinha dito que não era para eu esperar grandes demonstrações de afeto... Você está tentando me matar...? Onde estava a necessidade de fazer isso... e _aqui_?

– Realmente, não haverá _grandes demonstrações de afeto_ de minha parte. Mas hoje, eu não quero que ninguém _aqui _tenha dúvidas sobre nós – Severus respondeu firme e tranquilo, apesar de também parecer sem fôlego e mudou de assunto drasticamente: – Agora, querida, nós temos uma poção para terminar... – e se levantou da mesa com fluidez, estendendo a mão para que ela também pudesse se levantar.

– Mas é claro, _amor_! – ela deu um sorrisinho cínico e se levantou, novamente entrelaçando os dedos ao dele.

Eles andaram em silêncio para a saída do Salão Principal, sem olhar para trás. Ambos não quiseram olhar para ninguém, para _ninguém mesmo_; não queriam dar margem a perguntas, não naquele momento.

Enquanto Severus e Marlene caminhavam juntos a caminho das Masmorras, encontraram Emmeline e Benjy no corredor; os dois corvinais voltavam da Enfermaria e Emmeline não fez questão nenhuma de esconder a desaprovação ao ver a amiga de mãos dadas com o sonserino e o vistoso anel em seu dedo.

Marlene então pareceu forçada a perguntar:

– Está tudo bem, Emme?

Emmeline continuava com o rosto duro.

– Não, Lene – ela disse com sinceridade, e olhando feio para Severus, acrescentou: – Acho que depois do que aconteceu hoje de manhã, _nunca mais_ vai ficar _tudo bem_...

Benjy, como sempre, tinha o dom de interferir sempre que percebia um clima ruim.

– Black vai ficar algumas horas na Enfermaria – comunicou o loiro –, mas não foi nada grave. Mesmo.

– E... como ele está? – a pergunta escapou dos lábios de Marlene, e ela olhou para Severus como se pedisse desculpas.

Foi Emmeline quem respondeu.

– E como você _acha_ que ele está? – ela indagou cínica, respondendo depois: – Mal, né! Eu disse, Lene, depois do que aconteceu, eu duvido muito que tudo volte a ficar bem! Agora se você nos dá licença, nós vamos tomar café! – e sem mais palavras, deu as costas a amiga, arrastando Benjy pela mão.

Marlene não conseguiu dizer nada. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu raiva de sua melhor amiga, das palavras duras e desnecessárias que ouviu de alguém tão querida por ela. As lágrimas então rolaram naturalmente pelo seu rosto e ela esfregou a mão embaixo dos olhos. Não demorou nem dois segundos para que Severus percebesse o choro contido dela.

– Isso é totalmente ridículo – afirmou ele, e depois perguntou, parecendo frustrado: – Por que está chorando, afinal?

– Porque a minha melhor amiga está com raiva de mim... e eu estou _furiosa_! – admitiu ela.

– Marlene? – Severus perguntou, voltando para ela toda a intensidade daqueles olhos negros.

– O quê? – ela murmurou, distraída.

– Me distraia – insistiu ele.

E mesmo em meio às lágrimas, Marlene não conseguiu segurar o riso. A alegria em ouvir aquela frase de novo dissipou completamente a raiva que ela sentira instantes atrás, e os olhos de Severus derreteram toda a sua fúria. Era impossível não rir, e ela tinha certeza que ele sabia que sua reação seria essa, até poderia dizer que ele estava pensando a mesma coisa, ao lembrar-se daquela mesma frase dita por ele no primeiro dia do "reforço" em Poções.

– Ainda está com raiva? – Severus perguntou e soou até divertido. – Vontade de chorar?

– Não – Marlene respondeu, incapaz de encará-lo sem rir. – E eu não vou mais chorar.

Mal disse essas palavras, ela se abraçou a ele, como se fosse um jeito impertinente de pedir proteção; ele não se recusou a protegê-la e a envolveu nos braços sem dizer uma palavra.

– Obrigada... – ela murmurou contra o peito dele.

– Pelo quê? – indagou ele.

– Por me enganar desse jeito dizendo "me distraia"... – Marlene riu-se, e ergueu os olhos para Severus, mas ao sentir que ele estava cheirando o seu cabelo, ela então se afastou dele, brigando: – Ei! Eu não estou fedendo!

– Ninguém disse isso – disse ele, inspirando fundo de novo, medindo as palavras: – Só acho _diferente _esse seu perfume de _Amêndoas..._

– Eu sei que você me pediu para mudar esse perfume... – ela começou. – Mas eu realmente não achei nenhum outro de que gostasse... Será que você poderia me dar mais um tempo, pra me adaptar a isso?

– Talvez eu não devesse nem me _importar _mais com isso... – Severus concluiu, e ela entendeu imediatamente, arregalando os olhos.

– Sério? – Marlene perguntou sem acreditar. – Você não vai mais implicar com o meu _perfume doce e enjoativo demais para o seu gosto_?

– Não – garantiu ele, com sinceridade. – Desde que você não use exageradamente.

Ela sorriu.

– Obrigada! – exclamou Marlene. – Então eu vou aproveitar que você teve esse lapso de bondade, e aproveitando também que eu assumi que hoje é o _meu _aniversário, será que eu posso te pedir uma coisa?

– O quê? – Severus ficou desconfiado.

– É só um favor, na verdade é _mais um_ favor... – ela começou, como se tivesse receio de continuar. – Será que você poderia... hm... não me beijar mais?

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Por favor, NÃO MATEM A LENE depois desse pedido idiota que ela acabou de fazer! Ela tem seus motivos, está confusa... acho que vocês entendem o dilema dela, né? RSRSRSR.

**2.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Lembrol:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	9. Dúvidas

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 8**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Olg'Austen, KaoriH, Florence D. P. Snape, Fernando, Coraline D. Snape, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Moe Greenishrage, Suh Campbell, N. Black – Blackie, Clara L., Emily Farias, Leather00Jacket e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo:**_ Depois de tantos acontecimentos, Marlene acaba ficando com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO NOVE –

**DÚVIDAS**

– Por quê? – foi o que Severus perguntou, fazendo distinção em cada palavra.

Marlene então percebeu que ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito com o seu "pedido"; foi fácil ver isso em seu rosto e antes que Severus pudesse se ofender de verdade, ela achou melhor explicar:

– Não que não tenha sido bom, porque foi. Nossa, foi bom demais...! – ela murmurou, vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha e sentiu o rosto pegar fogo. – Mas é que eu acho estranho a gente... você sabe e... – continuou ela, visivelmente incomodada com aquela conversa. – Enfim, sei que namorados _reais_ se beijam e tudo mais, mas acho que a gente só deve fazer isso...

– ... em casos de _extrema necessidade_? – ele perguntou, e seu tom era rude, quase arrogante.

– Isso – confirmou ela, tentando ignorar o sarcasmo dele; ainda sentia o rosto queimar. – Porque senão eles, o Sirius e os outros... eles poderiam desconfiar, não é mesmo?

– _Claro – _Severus concordou sem sinceridade e acrescentou cínico: – Nada de beijos sem que a _minha namorada_ o deseje...

Marlene não tinha certeza se era isso mesmo, mas sentiu o coração se agitar estranhamente ao pensar que aquela idéia o magoava de alguma forma, embora percebesse claramente que não era isso o que Severus tentava demonstrar. Suspirando, ela ainda tentou explicar melhor:

– Acredite, vai ser _melhor_ pra você _não _me beijar... E eu também não acho legal se você me beijar e eu estiver pensando em outro – disse ela, e ficou esperando a resposta dele.

A menção da palavra "outro" trouxe uma pontada de irritação ao rosto de Severus. Mas estranhamente, o rosto dele era totalmente tranquilo quando ele respondeu:

– Não sei porque está se justificando. Isso não tem nenhuma importância pra mim – disse ele por fim, como se tivesse passado horas se dedicando a um plano bobo.

Marlene sentiu o peso daquelas palavras e viu-se obrigada a perguntar:

– Você... você está sendo sincero?

A raiva brilhou como metal nos olhos dele.

– Que pergunta idiota é essa? – ele a questionou.

– Só responda – insistiu ela.

Severus riu sem nenhum vestígio de humor.

– Acha que eu estou _mentindo_ agora?

– Não! – Marlene exasperou-se. – É que você pode estar sendo sincero _agora_... mas talvez _depois_...

A sobrancelha dele voltou a se erguer.

– Isso tudo é uma grande mentira, _meu amor..._ – ele disse cínico, e ela achou que era verdade. – Mas não se preocupe: como estamos sozinhos, não há necessidade nenhuma de mentir _agora..._

Ela suspirou sem saber o que responder. Eles se encararam por um longo minuto, até que ela desviou o olhar primeiro, olhando para o chão. Sem tocar novamente no assunto, Severus tomou a mão dela entre a sua outra vez e um silêncio frio se instalou entre os dois, durante todo o tempo que levaram para chegar às Masmorras.

Lá dentro, havia pouca claridade e estava muito silencioso. E assim continuou por toda a manhã: Severus logo foi ver como estava o andamento da Poção Polissuco e sequer dispensou atenção alguma para Marlene. Por outro lado, ela ficou aliviada por não ter que falar nada depois daquela conversa. Na verdade, ela ficara um tanto intrigada, pensando que talvez esse silêncio frio e o mau-humor dele tivessem um significado diferente. Ou não. Talvez ela estivesse, como sempre, mais uma vez tendo alucinações sobre o comportamento dele.

Severus só pareceu lembrar que Marlene existia próximo à hora do almoço, quando começou a recolher seus materiais. Ele se levantou em silêncio e ficou parado à porta, esperando por ela. Ela se levantou também, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer e ele também não falou nada. Então, outra vez foram numa caminhada silenciosa até o Salão Principal.

Marlene não notou muita diferença quando chegaram ao salão. O comportamento dos alunos em relação a ela e Severus era o mesmo da manhã. Andar por entre as mesas acompanhada dele, novamente chamou a atenção de todos que estavam presentes. Enquanto andavam lado a lado, ela viu que os olhos dele disparavam para ela de segundo em segundo, numa expressão especulativa. Parecia que a aparente irritação da manhã já estava perdendo força, e que logo alguém teria que falar alguma coisa. E teriam mesmo, já que uma voz soou às costas deles:

– Feliz aniversário, prima! – exclamou Dorcas, pulando à frente deles agora.

– Shhh! – Marlene disse irritada, levando um dedo aos lábios pedindo silêncio. Mas a grifinória ignorou e partiu para cima da prima num caloroso abraço.

– Parabéns! Parabéns! Parabéns minha prima! – Dorcas disse exasperada, dando beijos repetitivos no rosto da prima. A grifinória se afastou ofegando, e como se só agora tivesse percebido que Marlene estava acompanhada, se voltou para Severus: – E aí, tudo bem?

– Oi – disse Severus, num tom que pareceu divertido e irritado ao mesmo tempo.

– Boa tarde – a voz de Remus soou como um sussurro atrás do grupo; primeiro ele colocou a mão no ombro de Marlene. – Desculpe por isso, Lene. Não consegui refrear Dorcas – e depois abraçou a namorada.

Marlene sorriu. Remus era o único dos seus amigos grifinórios que não vinha implicando com a repentina "amizade" dela com Severus. Não sabia se ele iria agir diferente agora que a estranha amizade se transformara em "namoro", mas ela nem conseguiu pensar muito nisso naquele curto espaço de tempo. O simples gesto dele de abraçar Dorcas pareceu tê-la despertado, e ela, num gesto automático se pendurou no pescoço de Severus; percebendo o que ela queria encenar, ele passou a mão em sua cintura e a trouxe mais junto de seu corpo.

– Ai amor! Só porque a Lene não quer festa, não significa que não vamos comemorar! – a voz de Dorcas soou outra vez animada e ela voltou-se à prima: – Eu ia mesmo falar com você de manhã, mas como vocês estavam se beijando na mesa da Sonserina...

– Querida... – Remus interferiu.

Dorcas então pigarreou, como se fosse medir as palavras e resolveu perguntar ao novo casal:

– É... vocês estão juntos? – ela perguntou sem ofensa, somente como se não acreditasse. – Juntos _mesmo_?

– É... – Marlene começou, mas foi cortada.

– Exatamente – Severus respondeu por ela – Juntos, _namorando_ – e como se quisesse provar isso, colocou a mão de Marlene sobre a dele, para que os grifinórios pudessem ver o anel que a corvinal tinha no dedo.

– Que lindo, Lene... – Dorcas disse, parecendo bestificada com a singularidade do anel. – E você nem pra me contar, né? – ela perguntou com um pouco de decepção na voz.

– Bom, é que... – a corvinal começou, só que mais uma vez hesitou, olhando para o "namorado" como se pedisse respaldo se poderia ou não continuar; o olhar dele a incentivou de novo e ela respondeu: – Na verdade já faz um tempo que nós estamos juntos... Mas só ontem nós decidimos assumir...

– Ah... – murmurou a grifinória, sem emoção de repente. – Sirius já sabe?

Marlene engoliu em seco. Imediatamente as cenas da briga que ocorrera de manhã voltaram-lhe a mente, coisas que ela queria esquecer. O que ia responder a prima? Que Sirius já sabia e tinha ido até parar na Enfermaria por causa disso?

Mas ela não precisou responder, e nem Severus tampouco se manifestou. Remus deu um sorriso fino e depois disse a Dorcas:

– Ele já sabe sim, querida – comunicou ele, e Dorcas fez cara de espanto.

– Mas se ele está na _Enfermaria, _como ele pode saber? – ela indagou a todos e vendo a expressão de Marlene, insistiu: – Por que essas caras? Tem alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo?

Marlene então começou a explicar:

– Hm... é... é que Sirius estava no meu quarto... – ela disse em meias palavras, não queria mesmo entrar em detalhes sobre o acontecido – ... quando se _machucou..._

– Ah é, ele comentou que ia lá te pedir desculpas mas... – a grifinória suspirou por um momento e quando compreendeu, acusou Severus com os olhos. – Que horror!

Remus percebeu a hostilidade e então assumiu a palavra.

– Bom, nos vemos mais tarde em Poções – ele disse, já puxando Dorcas com ele para que fizessem a volta. Mas rapidamente a grifinória escapou do abraço dele e se voltou para a prima:

– Sabe, eu ia convidar você pra almoçar com a gente... – ela disse, e Marlene não sabia se Dorcas estava mesmo brava ou se era cinismo. – Mas acho melhor deixar pra depois – e meneou com a cabeça para a mesa da Grifinória.

Do outro lado, Marlene viu Peter, Lily e James; depois de uma encarada rápida, o Monitor-Chefe literalmente virou a cara e no instante seguinte, ela ouviu Severus responder a Dorcas:

– Agradecemos pela intenção, Meadowes – afirmou ele numa voz artificialmente tranquila. – Mas de qualquer forma, isso não seria mesmo _adequado_.

Dorcas revirou os olhos e preferiu não responder; dirigiu-se apenas a Marlene:

– A gente se vê, Lene – ela disse, numa voz cheia de subentendidos e lhe deu as costas, se afastando com Remus.

Sem perceber, Marlene sentiu que Severus já estava puxando-a junto dele enquanto andavam na direção oposta. Ele seguia para o mesmo lugar onde haviam se sentado no café da manhã, na ponta da mesa da Sonserina, o mais distante possível.

Enquanto andavam, Marlene e Severus quase se esbarraram com Emmeline e Benjy, que se dirigiam à mesa da Corvinal. Elas não trocaram nem uma palavra, talvez pela expressão vazia de Marlene ou simplesmente porque Emmeline ainda seguia irritada com aquela rusga da manhã. Em algum lugar, em algum canto de sua mente, a morena se sentiu mal por isso, mas não conseguiu se concentrar na amiga por muito tempo, já que Severus acelerava o passo com ela em direção contrária.

Quando se sentaram do outro lado da mesa comprida, Marlene se deparou novamente com os mesmos amigos de seu "namorado". Eles a observavam aparentemente surpresos, o que não deveria estar acontecendo, já que eles tinham visto-a mais cedo naquele mesmo lugar.

Marlene então se serviu apenas de algumas frutas que estavam à sua frente. Mas não conseguiu comer. Havia algo literalmente entalado em sua garganta. Ao passar os olhos pela mesa, ela viu que Rosier e Avery olhavam para Severus e Mulciber a encarava de um jeito estranho, como de manhã. Mas o grupo logo pareceu dispersar quando se juntaram a eles Barty Crouch Jr. e Regulus Black, que não conseguiu evitar a surpresa de ver a ex-namorada de seu irmão ali, nem de se dirigir a ela:

– E aí, McKinnon? – perguntou Regulus.

Só pelo olhar que Severus lhe lançara naquele momento, Marlene decidiu responder ao outro apenas com um educado aceno de cabeça.

– O que eu disse sobre _olhar para os outros_? – a voz de Severus, mesmo num sussurro era áspera e a despertou de novo.

Marlene então olhou em volta, certificando-se de que estavam fora do alcance de ouvidos alheios, já que o outro grupo parecia estar entretido com outra conversa e só então se voltou ao "namorado" também aos sussurros:

– Eles é que estavam olhando pra mim – contestou ela. – Até parece que você não contou a eles sobre nós...

– Eu não contei mesmo – afirmou Severus, e sua voz ainda era áspera. – Não sou como você, que faz questão de dar satisfações a todos, sobre tudo...

Marlene lhe lançou um olhar zangado.

– Você nem percebeu, não é? – ela o questionou. – Eu não gostei do _jeito_ como aquele _Mulciber_ me olhou...

Severus olhou de relance na direção de Mulciber, que continuava olhando interrogativo para Marlene, embora ela não tivesse percebido agora. Por um momento, ele sentiu sua testa se crispar de irritação, mas depois se suavizou enquanto seus olhos assumiam uma expressão maliciosa.

– Acho que ele só estava lhe admirando, _querida – _ele disse cínico. – Obviamente, você é a coisa mais linda nessa mesa...

– Olha aqui... – ela se inclinou para ele, estreitando os olhos castanhos.

Marlene parou de falar quando sentiu uma das mãos dele envolvendo seu pescoço. Ao ver que ela estava a um segundo de erguer a voz, essa foi a maneira de Severus lembrá-la de que estavam numa mesa cheia em pleno horário de almoço, com provavelmente muitos olhares curiosos em cima deles.

– Mas se isso a incomoda – ele acrescentou, aproximando-se mais dela com um olhar penetrante –, eu falo com ele depois...

Ela lutou para não enrubescer com aquele olhar, e antes que aquilo a pudesse expor, emendou a frase, disse como quem ainda queria discutir:

– É... E-eu não gostei do que você falou pra minha prima – assinalou Marlene, referindo-se a Dorcas.

Severus então afastou a mão do pescoço dela e perguntou com aparentemente despreocupação:

– Sobre?

– Sobre não ser _adequado_ sentar com eles à mesa da Grifinória – ela insistiu.

Ele então crispou os lábios, como se tivesse se lembrado de alguma piada.

– Você _realmente_ está me perguntando isso, Marlene? – ele indagou debochado.

Marlene não entendeu no primeiro momento, mas depois devolveu o deboche:

– Ah, claro – ela disse com sarcasmo. – Esqueci que você jamais se sentaria à mesa com traidores do sangue, sangues-ruins e... estou esquecendo de mais alguma coisa? Se é isso, não sei como você permitiu que _eu _me sentasse aqui...

– O convite que Meadowes fez _não _se estendia a _mim_ – respondeu ele, calmo. – Mas de qualquer forma, eu não permitiria que você fosse.

Marlene piscou os olhos, confusa pela segunda vez.

– Mas... mas você _não pode _me proibir de falar com eles, de almoçar com eles, o que quer que seja! – ela discordou num sussurro, sacudindo a cabeça em dúvida.

– Eu posso sim – afirmou Severus, e ela viu que seus olhos ficaram ameaçadores de repente. – _Eu_ sou o seu namorado... _ou não_?

Marlene sustentou o olhar dele, lutando para pensar com clareza no que ele dissera e então seu coração afundou com aquelas palavras. Severus tinha razão. De novo. _Ele era o seu namorado,_ e ela, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, tinha obrigação de aceitar isso. Pelo menos enquanto fosse necessário.

– É sim – ela concordou, a contragosto. – Mas então porque você deixou que eu sequer _falasse _com a minha prima e Remus?

– Não me preocupo com _eles_ – Severus respondeu cético.

– Não? Então...? – ela o pressionou, tentando ignorar sua expressão cínica.

– Então vamos nos atrasar se não sairmos daqui agora – disse ele, mudando completamente de assunto e ficou em pé num movimento leve.

Marlene não respondeu, apenas olhou em volta, sobressaltando-se ao ver que Severus tinha razão sobre o horário e que o salão já estava quase vazio; nem tinha percebido isso. Num pulo, ela se pôs de pé, pegando a bolsa que ficara esquecida no chão e novamente deixou que ele tomasse sua mão e a conduzisse porta afora.

Eles voltaram às Masmorras, a sala de Slughorn já parecia lotada e todos os que estavam lá os viram andando juntos para assumirem um lugar na bancada. Severus e Marlene sentaram-se lado a lado com Benjy e Emmeline – Benjy entre Marlene e Emmeline – mas o mal-estar da manhã ainda continuava. Só que Marlene nem estava preocupada com isso; assim que encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Severus, sentiu uma eletricidade inesperada perpassar seu corpo. Com muita dificuldade, ela resistiu ao impulso louco de erguer o rosto e beijá-lo. Então cruzou os braços bem firmes antes que perdesse o juízo e no instante seguinte, Slughorn entrava pela porta para começar sua aula.

A hora em si pareceu muito longa. Marlene não conseguia se concentrar absolutamente em nada do que o professor estava falando. Sem sucesso, ela tentava relaxar, mas aquela corrente elétrica que insistia em perpassar seu corpo não se abrandava nunca. O imenso desejo de beijar Severus também se recusava a diminuir e ela apertou os punhos até sentir seus dedos doendo com o esforço.

"Droga!" – ela praguejava em pensamentos. – "Peço pra ele não me beijar mais e fico querendo fazer exatamente o contrário..."

Ela finalmente suspirou aliviada quando Slughorn decidiu tornar a aula prática.

– Então – Slughorn falava rápido – essa é uma das poções que todos vocês devem ser capazes de saber preparar ao final dos NIEMs. A receita da poção encontra-se abrindo na página 162 de _Estudos Avançados no Preparo de Poções_. Temos pouco mais de uma hora restando, que deve ser o tempo de vocês fazerem uma tentativa decente da Poção do Acônito, também conhecida como Mata-Cão. Ela é recente, porém pode ser mais complexa do que qualquer coisa que tenham tentado antes, e eu não espero uma poção perfeita de ninguém. Podem começar!

Todos os alunos se levantaram; no instante seguinte começaram a aproximar seus caldeirões e a pesar coisas em suas balanças; outros corriam para o armário atrás de ingredientes.

Entretanto, dois alunos pareciam calmos demais.

Marlene só olhou para Severus. Eles trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade e ela sorriu timidamente ao notar que ele deveria estar pensando a mesma coisa que ela... A Poção Mata-Cão era a mesma que eles haviam preparado dois dias atrás.

Sem pressa, eles se dirigiram ao armário e pegaram somente os ingredientes que sabiam que seriam utilizados. Ao voltarem para a bancada, Severus disse tranquilamente:

– Não vamos usar o livro.

Marlene piscou.

– Mas... não! – ela protestou. – Eu não sei se...

– Nós fizemos essa poção há dois dias – ele a interrompeu. – E... eu confio em você.

– Tem certeza?

– Acho que posso correr esse risco, não? – ele disse cínico.

– _Claro – _ela também debochou, rindo depois.

Eles começaram a trabalhar na poção, e detalhe, sem utilizar o livro – mesmo sob protesto de Marlene. Resultado: terminaram antes que qualquer um chegasse perto disso. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Emmeline discutindo alguma coisa com Benjy; não muito longe dali, também se via Remus resmungar com Dorcas sobre a poção e até Lily e James olhando confusos para o livro aberto sobre a bancada.

Assim, não havia mais nada que Marlene pudesse fazer a não ser tentar não olhar para Severus... sem sucesso. Ele estava encarando-a, e ela não soube decifrar o que havia por trás daquele olhar sutil. Mas antes mesmo que pudesse perguntar, ela o viu levantar a mão, chamando Slughorn até onde eles estavam.

O professor sorriu radiante quando mexeu e cheirou a poção feita por Severus e Marlene.

– Excelente! – exclamou Slughorn. – Sr. Snape, Srta. McKinnon! Bem, quanto ao Sr. Snape eu já sabia, mas a senhorita também revelou ser uma preparadora de poções de mão cheia! A senhorita realmente deveria estar na Sonserina!

– Eu realmente deveria estar na Corvinal – ela disse num sorriso amarelo. – Como meus pais.

– Claro, claro – Slughorn concordou. – O seu pai também gostava muito de Poções – e sem mais palavras, o professor anunciou: – Cinquenta pontos para cada um!

Ouviram-se alguns murmúrios raivosos e indignados de outros alunos, mas Marlene sequer os ouviu. Tomada de uma fúria diferente, cheia de felicidade, tudo o que ela fez foi se jogar literalmente nos braços de Severus. Um tanto surpreso com o "ataque", ele escorou o corpo na bancada quando ela enlaçou ambas as pernas em sua cintura e uniu seus lábios aos dele com urgência. Ela o sentiu corresponder com urgência igual e rezou para o momento não acabar; não queria escapar daqueles lábios cálidos e macios que se moviam de forma inebriante e lasciva nos seus enquanto as mãos grandes percorriam-lhe as costas de forma possessiva, apertando-a de encontro a si. Ela sentiu um calor entre as pernas e desejou que ele a possuísse naquele momento, em cima da bancada e...

Slughorn pigarreou. Imediatamente, Severus parou de beijá-la e Marlene sentiu que seu rosto começava a ficar quente quando firmou os pés no chão; seu corpo inteiro tremia.

– Está tudo bem? – Slughorn perguntou.

– Sim – foi Severus quem respondeu.

Marlene não teve coragem de olhar para ninguém depois que percebeu em que situação estavam; sentiu o hálito quente dele contra o seu pescoço e só então percebeu o que acontecia com o resto de seu corpo... Sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe por todo o corpo de novo.

– Eu não devia ter feito isso... – ela murmurou agarrada a ele.

"Droga!" – Marlene praguejou em pensamentos outra vez, lembrando-se do que dissera a ele: – _"__Então você achou que eu ia fazer o quê? Pular em cima de você feito uma fera no cio?...__"_

E não é que havia mesmo pulado em cima dele?

Severus apenas crispou os lábios no que parecia ser um meio sorriso, divertindo-se com o constrangimento de Marlene. No fundo, estava adorando aquilo: um acesso de espontaneidade que terminava com aquele belo rosto corado e constrangido. Ele aproveitou um pouco mais a sensação do corpo dela contra o dele, respirando fundo... Até que o perfume dela de Amêndoas não era tão ruim assim; pelo contrário, era bom... exótico, pensou ele.

– Podemos sair, professor? – ele indagou, para quebrar aquele momento de constrangimento.

– Mas é claro – Slughorn concordou; ele ria pelo nariz da cena que presenciara.

– Calma... – Severus sussurrou para que só Marlene pudesse ouvir; ela ainda estava tremendo quando ele pegou a bolsa dela e a colocou em seu ombro.

Eles seguiram para o corredor de pedras, e Severus, que até o momento tinha achado divertido o constrangimento de Marlene, agora repreendia a si mesmo pelo aparente descontrole. Ele também não estava pensando, só conseguia sentir... e que sentimento! Os sinais que sua libido mandava para seu cérebro eram inconfundíveis e ele sabia que tinha segurado – e que ainda estava segurando – Marlene daquele jeito para sentir o contato do corpo dela o máximo de tempo que pudesse.

Parando próximo a uma sala adjacente, Severus foi se afastando lentamente de Marlene. Aparentemente, ela ainda não conseguia olhar diretamente para ele depois do que tinha acontecido na sala de Slughorn. Ele então pegou no queixo dela e fez com que seus olhos se encontrassem.

"Como eu tive coragem de beijar ele de novo, sendo que pedi exatamente o contrário, instantes atrás?" – ela se perguntava, surpresa consigo mesma. – "E aquelas coisas que eu senti depois... Por Merlin!"

– Sobre o que aconteceu lá... – Marlene murmurou sem jeito, outra vez sentindo o rosto pegar fogo e então se afastou ainda mais, tentando não olhar para aqueles lábios macios e cálidos tão perto dos seus.

– Eu vou beijá-la de novo – ele a interrompeu, puxando-a pela cintura para mais junto dele.

– O que-que-queee... como? – ela indagou confusa e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

Vendo um tipo de pânico se instalar no rosto dela, Severus logo admitiu:

– Calma. Eu só estou te sacaneando – disse ele, e se afastou dela a tempo de vê-la sorrir depois do comentário.

– Ah... claro – Marlene suspirou aliviada e perguntou de repente: – Você deve estar furioso comigo, não é? Eu fui totalmente ridícula te agarrando na sala do Slughorn, na frente de todo mundo...

Ela parou de falar, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. E se surpreendeu com as palavras gentis que ouviu dele:

– Esquece – Severus limitou-se a dizer, não queria que ela ficasse pior com alguma reclamação, se bem que ele nem iria fazê-lo. – Eu mesmo já esqueci... – mentiu ele.

Marlene não sabia se era verdade, mas ao menos Severus estava sendo cavalheiro o suficiente para não jogar-lhe na cara o pedido ridículo que havia feito e a maneira mais ridícula ainda de como o mesmo fora completamente ignorado por ela.

– Acho melhor você voltar para a sua torre e tentar se acalmar um pouco – sugeriu ele, por fim.

Ela pareceu decepcionada de repente.

– Eu pensei que você fosse ficar comigo – murmurou ela, corrigindo depois: – Quero dizer, pensei que fôssemos ficar juntos até o jantar...

– Não – respondeu ele com sinceridade, explicando: – Os seus amigos têm que pensar que eu _deixo _você respirar... Nós passamos o dia juntos, é evidente que eles querem falar com você, mas não vão fazer isso se eu estiver por perto...

– É verdade – ela concordou num suspiro.

– E então? Acha consegue chegar sozinha até a sua torre?

– As coisas estão sob controle agora. Sério.

– Até mais, então – disse ele com uma frieza aparente, e sem mais palavras, deu-lhe as costas, indo em direção ao outro corredor.

Marlene acelerou o passo em direção à Torre Corvinal. Não era o que ela tinha planejado, se é que tinha planejado alguma coisa, mas esperaria Emmeline no dormitório delas, para tentar desfazer a rusga que tiveram de manhã.

Não demorou muito para que a loira adentrasse o dormitório que elas dividiam. Emmeline tentou ignorar que Marlene estava lá, indo direto para o banheiro. Mas Marlene tomou coragem para chamá-la.

– Emme? – indagou ela, franzindo o nariz enquanto se encolhia na cama, esperando que a amiga se voltasse a ela.

Emmeline fingiu que não ouviu e Marlene tentou de novo.

– Emmeline?

A loira então girou nos calcanhares e disse ríspida:

– Está falando _comigo_, McKinnon?

– Claro que estou – disse a morena, tentando ignorar o peso do "McKinnon".

– O que você quer? – Emmeline continuou pouco amistosa e Marlene então se levantou, fazendo a volta na cama para ficar frente a frente com a amiga.

– Eu quero te pedir desculpas – ela respondeu com sinceridade. – Não sei nem _porque _exatamente eu estou pedindo desculpas – as palavras pareciam desajeitadas como numa frase mal formulada –, mas se eu fiz ou disse alguma coisa que te magoou, eu me desculpo por isso agora.

Desarmada com as palavras de Marlene, Emmeline então se rendeu e abraçou a amiga.

– Você não tem que se desculpar, Lene. Não é de _você_ que eu estou com raiva...

Sabendo do que a amiga falava, Marlene pediu:

– Tudo bem, a gente deixa o Severus fora disso e continuamos sendo amigas...!

– Não, Lene – disse a loira, começando a falar sem pausas: – Como você se sentiria se Sirius tivesse saído daqui com mais do que cortes nos braços? E pior: sabendo que você não fez nada para ajudá-lo?

Marlene ficou séria. E tudo o que ela fez foi falar a verdade:

– Eu não _pude _fazer nada, Emme – respondeu ela, tentando persuadir a amiga. – Você viu, Severus não me _deixou _fazer nada, isso podia estragar os nossos planos...

– Mas é exatamente desse _plano medonho _que eu estou falando! – Emmeline respondeu séria. – Você não acha que essa história está indo longe demais? Você tem que desistir disso antes que seja tarde!

– Eu já disse, Emme, me desculpe se algo que eu fiz ou falei magoou _você – _Marlene disse em ultimato. – Mas eu não vou me afastar do Severus agora, nós acabamos de começar a fingir esse romance e...

– Tem certeza de que só estão fingindo? – perguntou Emmeline de repente, apontando para o anel que Marlene tinha no dedo.

Marlene percebeu onde a amiga queria chegar.

– É tudo fingimento sim, Emme! – disse ela, exaltando-se um pouco.

– Não sei, Lene – Emmeline continuava pressionando a amiga e expressou sua opinião: – Porque depois daqueles beijos que eu vi, por um momento eu quase acreditei que era verdade. _Quase. _Só não acreditei porque _eu _sabia, ou pelo menos _pensei_ que sabia, o que estava acontecendo.

– Não tem porque querer que seja verdade – Marlene afirmou. – Severus não gosta de mim e nem eu dele... – mas por um momento pareceu confusa, e murmurou: – Apesar de que...

– _Apesar de que_... o quê? – Emmeline perguntou insistente.

– Não sei dizer... – ela suspirou. – Mas todas as vezes que Severus me beijou foi mesmo diferente...

– _Diferente... _como?

– Foi como se eu estivesse nua nos braços dele e depois teve um momento em que eu pensei... – Marlene suspirou, sem concluir. – Não sei, Emme. Acho que eu fiquei louca, definitivamente. Mas tudo isso é loucura mesmo, não é?

Emmeline sorriu, um sorriso meio incrédulo.

– Olha pra mim, Lene, e me responde sinceramente – disse a loira e perguntou: – Você está gostando do Snape? Porque daí tudo passa a ser diferente...

– Não! – Marlene respondeu com plena certeza. – Não estou não...

– Está sim!

– Por favor, Emme, não invente...!

– Das duas uma: ou você está gostando dele, o que seria péssimo... – Emmeline constatou. – Ou você está acreditando na própria mentira...

– Nada disso, Emme – Marlene discordou. – Um dia isso vai acabar, ele mesmo me disse isso. Disse até que eu podia devolver o anel, acredita?

– Snape falou isso? Que grosso! – Emmeline disse contrariada. – Mas você não vai devolver, né?

– Não sei... – disse Marlene, aproveitando o clima bom para mudar de assunto. – Mas me fale uma coisa: e você e o Benjy?

A questão do anel pareceu ter mesmo distraído Emmeline, e logo elas engataram uma gostosa conversa, dessa vez sobre Benjy. Marlene acompanhava com atenção a euforia da amiga cada vez que tocavam no nome do rapaz. Sabia que no fundo, a loira também gostaria de ganhar de Benjy um anel como aquele.

Aquela meia hora voou mais rápido do que elas imaginaram e logo Benjy veio chamá-las para o jantar. Por um momento o loiro ficou surpreso de que Marlene fosse junto, talvez por também pensar que ela estaria com Severus, mas não deu importância a isso, pelo contrário, até gostava quando tinha todos os seus amigos e conhecidos presentes a mesa da Corvinal.

Durante todo o jantar, Marlene não viu Severus nem os amigos sentados à mesa da Sonserina. Intimamente perguntava-se se ele falaria mesmo com Mulciber sobre os olhares que ela não gostou. Mas logo ela foi interrompida do devaneio quando o assunto "Quadribol" surgiu à mesa.

Quando o trio se levantou para ir embora, Benjy e Emmeline foram na frente, e Marlene preferiu andar sozinha mais atrás. Logo, ela foi surpreendida novamente por Dorcas, que a alcançou próxima da Torre Corvinal.

– Oi Lene – Dorcas se manifestou e Marlene notou os pacotes que ela segurava nas mãos. – Eu quero te entregar os seus presentes!

– Não, não vamos conversar aqui no corredor. Entre, prima! – convidou Marlene.

Ela respondeu à questão da aldrava em forma de águia e então recebeu a prima na sala comunal. Dorcas voltou a falar, com uma animação aparente ao agitar os pacotes de presente.

– E agora... – anunciou ela – ... hora de abrir os presentes!

– Dorcas! – Marlene replicou. – Não precisava se incomodar! Eu disse que não queria nada...!

– Que bobagem! – exclamou a grifinória.

Dorcas então ajudou Marlene a abrir os presentes: ela e Remus lhe deram uma caixa cheia de doces sortidos da Dedosdemel e uma capa azul-royal com fecho de águia prateado. De Lily e James, Marlene recebeu um livro, "Voando com as Harpias de Holyhead" e uma agenda de deveres de casa, _mais uma_ na verdade, já que a corvinal conseguiu perder a última agenda que ganhara de Lily. Os presentes eram em conjunto, mas ela sabia muito bem _quem _havia escolhido o _quê._

A grifinória riu-se ao ver o presente da ruiva:

– Pois é, Lene... – debochou Dorcas. – Lily sempre diz que você é tão desorganizada com os deveres que até lhe deu uma agenda...

Marlene riu sem empolgação diante do presente e Dorcas assumiu a palavra de novo.

– Só isso de presentes, prima? – ela continuava debochada. – O que mais você ganhou?

– Não sei se a Emme vai me dar alguma coisa, eu espero sinceramente que não, eu disse a vocês que não queria nada, lembra? – assinalou Marlene, respirando fundo para dizer: – Mas do _meu namorado, _eu ganhei este anel – disse, mostrando a jóia novamente a Dorcas, que pareceu curiosa e empolgada de repente.

– Me fala um pouco de vocês? – pediu a grifinória. – Quero dizer, desse namoro relâmpago de vocês...

Marlene sorriu e então começou a "contar". Inventar, na verdade.

– Bom, eu tenho que admitir que desde que Severus começou a me ajudar, já estava acontecendo alguma coisa... – ela explicou. – Mas só ontem nós decidimos começar o namoro...

– Ah, que bom, né? – Dorcas assentiu. – Só pelo anel que Snape te deu, acho que ele deve gostar mesmo de você...

Marlene riu por dentro. A mentira estava funcionando bem.

– Eu _acho _que sim – concordou ela. – Mas é difícil ter certeza...

– Na verdade, eu não sei como você tem _coragem_ de ficar sozinha com ele – disse a grifinória num sussurro.

– Por quê? – Marlene perguntou curiosa, e ao mesmo tempo intrigada.

– Snape é tão... _intimidador. _Eu não saberia nem o que conversar com ele – explicou Dorcas, fazendo uma careta, provavelmente se lembrando da cena da hora do almoço.

– Acho que eu tenho uns problemas de incoerência quando estou perto dele – a corvinal admitiu, e essa parte era verdade.

– Ah, sim – Dorcas disse, dando de ombros.

– Ele é muito mais do que eu imaginei – sem perceber, Marlene tinha saído com essa.

– É mesmo? – a grifinória indagou, os olhos arregalados de surpresa. – Como assim?

– Não sei explicar – disse Marlene. – Ele me mostrou um lado que eu tenho certeza que ninguém conhece...

Dorcas riu, chocada.

– Se for o que eu estou pensando – ela sussurrou maliciosa –, eu não faço questão nenhuma de conhecer... Então vocês já...?

Marlene não confirmou, mas também não negou.

– Na verdade, não é _só _isso – ela interpôs depressa. – Eu quis dizer que ele não é o crápula que todos dizem... _Comigo_ ele é bom, entende?

– Será _possível_?_ – _Dorcas riu de novo e Marlene a ignorou. – Então você _gosta _dele, né? – insistiu ela.

– Gosto – disse a corvinal rispidamente.

– Quero dizer, você _realmente _gosta dele? – a grifinória ainda insistia.

– Gosto – repetiu Marlene, e seu rosto enrubesceu; no fundo, sabia que a prima não se contentaria com uma resposta tão curta. – Gosto muito... Demais.

Dorcas então se exasperou ao olhar no relógio e ver o avançado da hora.

– Nossa, como já é tarde! Eu tenho que ir! – e se voltando a prima, acrescentou: – A gente se fala melhor amanhã, prima.

– A gente se vê – concordou Marlene, dando um beijo no rosto de Dorcas. Ela acompanhou a prima até a porta.

Depois que ela foi embora, Marlene recolheu os presentes e subiu de novo para seu dormitório, pensando na veemência com que dissera a Dorcas que gostava de Severus, e na mesma veemência com que afirmara o contrário para Emmeline.

Onde estava a verdade, afinal?

Confusa, ela levou um dedo aos lábios por um instante; se fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia sentir o gosto do beijo dele. E onde é que ele havia aprendido a beijar daquele jeito?, ela se perguntava, mas era melhor não pensar muito sobre isso, afinal não era muito agradável pensar que poderia ter sido com alguma garota da Travessa do Tranco...

Enfim, tudo ainda era muito incerto, mas como não seria, diante de uma loucura daquelas?

Marlene viu que Emmeline já dormia e suspirou, sentando na cama com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas. Será que estava mesmo gostando de Severus? Ou será que estava começando a acreditar na própria mentira?

Ela trocou de roupa, e parecendo desesperada, pegou uma foto de Sirius que mantinha guardada no criado-mudo.

– É por _você_, Six... Essa loucura toda é por _você_... – murmurou ela, deitando-se.

Marlene permaneceu ali até que pegasse no sono. O dia havia sido cheio e a noite mais ainda, mas os próximos dias, sem dúvida, seriam ainda mais.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Que situaçãozinha difícil a da Lene, né? RSRRSRS. Ela disse que tudo isso é pelo Sirius... Mas sabem que eu não acredito? RSRSR

**2.** Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Hey pessoas! Nos próxs caps as poeiras vão começar a sair debaixo dos tapetes...

O resto é o de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	10. Não Tão Secreto

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 9**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Olg'Austen, N. Black – Blackie, Florence D. P. Snape, Coraline D. Snape, KaoriH, Suh Campbell, Moe Greenishrage, Fernando, Ana Paula Prince, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Emily Farias, Leather00Jacket e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Algumas pessoas tem segredos que não são tão secretos assim..._

* * *

**Vocês já leram a nossa nova/velha fic "The Heart Never Lies"?**

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DEZ –

**NÃO TÃO SECRETO**

Ainda naquela noite, enquanto Marlene dormia, ela nem podia imaginar que seu nome ainda estava sendo assunto entre os amigos de seu "namorado". Em seu dormitório, depois de algumas horas sendo bombardeado pelas perguntas de seus amigos, Severus ainda não tinha se manifestado.

– Que diabos foi aquilo? – Mulciber o inquiriu. – _McKinnon_?

Ele continuava mudo.

– Uma_ filhote de Auror_, Snape? – Avery zombava. – Não sabia que você estava procurando problemas.

– Mas ao menos a garota tem sangue puro – Rosier assinalou, dando-lhe um tapinha de falsidade nos ombros. – Parece que o nosso amigo aqui finalmente superou o _fiasco _da sangue-ruim...

– Exatamente: uma _filhote de Auror_, Snape – Mulciber voltou a falar. – Uma traidora de sangue; isso é pior do que sangue-ruim!

– Mas ela está _comigo, _ponto final – Severus disse finalmente, e um silêncio pesado caiu sobre todos. – E saibam que ela percebeu o modo como vocês a olharam; então se isso acontecer de novo...

– O que você vai fazer? Nos matar? – Mulciber debochou, falando rápido e sem pausas: – Você não percebe que está ficando a favor dessa _traidorazinha _e contra o Lorde das Trevas?

– O Lorde das Trevas não tem nada a ver com isso – Severus respondeu rispidamente.

– Eu concordo – Mulciber riu sem sinceridade, e ameaçou: – Mas se essa garota tentar se intrometer nos nossos planos...

– Ela não vai nos causar problemas; tem minha palavra disso – garantiu Severus.

– Eu espero sinceramente que você consiga trazê-la para o nosso lado então... – Mulciber concluiu. – Mas se isso não acontecer, que ao menos você faça a escolha certa; ela não é uma de nós!

A aparente discussão foi encerrada e todos foram dormir. Mas Severus não conseguiu dormir de imediato: tentando ignorar a conversa um tanto conturbada da noite, ele voltou sua atenção para um fato que acontecera durante o dia: lembrava agora do que Marlene lhe dissera sobre o anel: _"__Severus, esse anel é da __minha mãe__, acha que eu não sei o que significa? É amor, respeito e confiança!__"_

Intrigado com o fato, ele voltou a ler a carta que sua mãe havia lhe mandado dois dias antes:

_Querido,_

_Amanhã irei ao Gringotts, providenciar a jóia que você me pediu._

_Retirarei o anel do cofre a tempo de você recebê-lo pela manhã._

_Mas já lhe adianto que é uma peça linda e única, que significa "amor, respeito e confiança". _

_Tenho certeza que a sua namorada vai adorar._

_A propósito, você não disse o nome dela. Quando poderei conhecê-la?_

_Com amor,_

_Eileen._

Depois de ler a carta de sua mãe mais uma vez, Severus tornou a se perguntar: de onde Marlene havia tirado que o anel era da mãe dela? E outra vez, sem conseguir chegar a uma conclusão a esse respeito, tudo o que ele fez foi guardar a carta e dormir.

###

No dia seguinte, quando Severus acordou, percebeu que alguns de seus colegas de quarto ainda dormiam, um silêncio imóvel e imutável preenchia o ambiente. Ele espreguiçou-se olhando para o relógio, ainda era cedo e ele fechou os olhos novamente, para pensar no seu mais recente problema: Marlene McKinnon.

Ele sorriu ao se lembrar da maciez dos lábios dela e do calor de sua pequena mão. Ainda podia sentir as mãos deslizando por aqueles cabelos castanhos enquanto provava a maciez e a textura da pele clara e o desejo daqueles lábios macios, e de como seu próprio corpo respondia prontamente à proximidade daquela garota: um desejo imenso, quase descontrolado, mas que com muita dificuldade, ele conseguia controlar. Sentira uma atração muito forte, um desejo de explorar mais do que a suavidade que experimentara com aqueles beijos ousados.

Severus ponderava sobre as diferenças que existiam entre eles e sua própria mente fazia questão de lhe lembrar da loucura que era sentir aquela atração. Ele não deveria se sentir assim: estava _usando-a_ para conseguir informações sobre a família dela e o acesso que eles tinham ao Ministério; nada mais.

As palavras de Mulciber, sempre Mulciber, lhe voltaram à mente:

_"Ela não é uma de nós."_

Sim, de fato Marlene não era _como _eles e ele sabia disso. Jamais compartilharia com eles os ideais de pureza de sangue, e muito menos qualquer coisa que estivesse relacionada ao Lorde das Trevas.

Ele respirou fundo, sentindo-se desapontado e então se levantou, a caminho do banheiro. Embaixo da água quente, ele refletia sobre tudo que havia acontecido e chegou à conclusão que aquilo era mesmo uma loucura, como a própria Marlene lhe dissera. E de que ele não precisava de mais complicações: na verdade, tudo o que ele não precisava agora, era se apaixonar pela sua "namorada de mentira" e decidiu que não podia, em hipótese alguma, deixar isso acontecer.

Saindo do banheiro já arrumado, Severus se deparou com Mulciber em pé ao lado da porta. Os outros ainda dormiam. Mulciber deu um passo à frente e o segurou pelo pescoço quando disse:

– Apesar de você ter garantido que a sua _traidorazinha_ não vai nos causar problemas, eu não acredito – disse ele. – Então acho melhor você manter essa garota longe do meu caminho, entendeu?

Severus sentiu o sangue subir a cabeça. Depois de suportar todos aqueles questionamentos, jamais admitiria que aquele que se dizia seu "amigo" se referisse a Marlene daquela maneira. Mas sem demonstrar qualquer irritação, ele disse pacientemente:

– Tire essas mãos de mim antes que fique sem elas, Mulciber – ele disse impassível.

Mulciber então soltou as mãos do pescoço de Severus.

– O Lorde das Trevas não tolera deslealdade – assinalou ele. – Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. Ela não é uma de nós!

– E eu disse que ela está comigo, ponto final! – Severus disse em ultimato.

Mulciber então lhe deu as costas sem responder e entrou no banheiro, o que não surpreendeu Severus nem um pouco. Ele nunca descobriu com certeza o que ele tinha que intimidava os outros, mas a verdade é que ele nunca teve que brigar para provar que estava certo em alguma coisa. Sem esperar que mais alguém acordasse para bombardeá-lo com mais perguntas sobre Marlene, ele saiu daquele quarto o mais rápido que pôde.

Repetindo os passos do dia anterior, ele fez seu caminho até a Torre Corvinal. Chegando lá, Severus ele aguardou até que Marlene viesse falar com ele no corredor.

– Bom dia – disse ele, enquanto Marlene encostava a porta.

– Bom dia – respondeu ela, apertando agora as mãos num aparente nervosismo.

Ele então tomou uma das mãos dela e começaram a caminhar em silêncio. Marlene, que até o momento estava aliviada por ver que Severus não tinha tentado _sacaneá-la_ ainda, parou e se retesou de repente, olhando para as marcas vermelhas, porém quase imperceptíveis no pescoço dele.

– O que é isso? – ela indagou de braços cruzados, os olhos castanhos se estreitando de novo.

Severus também parou, um passo à frente de Marlene, percebendo que ela começava a se irritar, mas definitivamente não entendeu o porquê.

– Do que está falando? – indagou ele.

– DISSO AQUI! – berrou ela, furiosa, levantando a mão para agarrar a camisa dele. – Isso no seu pescoço! Quem fez isso?

Severus percebeu que tinha sido uma falha deixar que Marlene visse as marcas que Mulciber deixara em seu pescoço, mas também não iria dar satisfações a ela sobre isso.

– Você mesma – ele respondeu calma e cinicamente.

– O QUÊ? Mas eu... EU NÃO FIZ NADA DISSO! – ela grunhiu contrariada.

– Para todos os efeitos, foi você sim – Severus voltou a afirmar.

Diante disso, Marlene não conseguiu suprimir a raiva.

– Então você quer me convencer que _eu __fiz_ algo que _eu_ _sei_ que eu _não_ fiz? – e perguntou cada vez mas nervosa: – POR ACASO VOCÊ ESTAVA COM ALGUÉM?

Sem esperar resposta, ela fechou os punhos e começou a socá-lo, mas Severus se esquivou dos socos e agarrou os punhos de Marlene; segurando-a pelos ombros, empurrou-a contra a parede. Ela se debateu como num ataque de histeria.

– ENTÃO É ISSO? VOCÊ ESTAVA...! – ela ainda gritava, até que suas palavras morreram na boca dele.

Severus segurou-a pela nuca e pôs-se a mover sedutoramente os lábios sobre os dela, enquanto Marlene apoiava ambas as mãos sobre o seu peito, tentando o reprimir. No entanto, as palavras raivosas que a corvinal tentava balbuciar entre seus lábios não foram o suficiente para que o sonserino refreasse o que estava fazendo e num segundo momento, quando a raiva parecia ter passado, ele a sentiu entreabrir os lábios e parar de se debater, dando passagem para que sua língua brincasse com a dela.

Marlene retribuiu o beijo avidamente, e intimamente o agradecia por aparentemente não ter dado ouvidos ao seu pedido ridículo. Até a raiva que ela sentiu momentos atrás virou pó no instante em que os lábios deles se encontraram. Ele então aprofundou a carícia, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho e inclinou-se ainda mais sobre ela, sentindo as pernas dela roçarem as suas de forma provocante, fazendo com que a chama que ardia dentro de si quase se inflamasse. Porém, antes que isso pudesse acontecer, Severus a afastou de si delicadamente, percebendo que ela voltava a ficar com o rosto quente.

Marlene se escorou na parede e ficou ali parada, encarando Severus. Ela ainda parecia desnorteada e arfava e esperou até que sua respiração se regularizasse para finalmente poder falar alguma coisa:

– É... do que a gente estava falando mesmo? – foi tudo que ela conseguiu perguntar; na verdade, achou que não conseguiria nem falar depois daquele beijo inesperado.

Severus então aproveitou o momento de distração de Marlene para mudar de assunto:

– Acha que vai ter problemas se eu me sentar com você à mesa da Corvinal? – indagou ele.

– Ah, tem a Emme, né... – Marlene respondeu, ainda sem jeito. – Mas como ela vai estar com o Benjy... – ela pensou confusa e perguntou: – Por quê? Os seus amigos não querem mais que eu sente com você à mesa da Sonserina?

– Eu não quero expor você outra vez – Severus respondeu, e essa parte era verdade. Mas quando ela o olhou, como se não entendesse, ele explicou: – Digamos que eu também não gostei dos olhares de ontem em cima de você...

– Você falou _mesmo_ com eles então? – ela indagou em coletivo, não quis se referir apenas a Mulciber.

– Falei sim – admitiu ele, mas antes que ela fizesse mais perguntas, disse em ultimato: – Mas agora chega de perguntas; vamos nos atrasar.

– Ah, claro – concordou Marlene e timidamente estendeu sua mão para ele; ela mordeu os lábios quando ele tomou sua mão outra vez.

Enquanto andavam lado a lado, ela lutou para tentar não corar com aquele toque; era como se um arrepio inexplicável atravessasse todo o seu corpo com tão simples gesto.

Afinal, era só o segundo dia de toda aquela loucura.

###

Quase três semanas se passaram e agora aquela "loucura" havia completado vinte dias. Marlene continuava ouvindo coisas negativas de seus amigos grifinórios, e com Severus não era diferente, apesar de que os amigos dele não tocavam diretamente no assunto. Mas mesmo assim, ambos continuavam firmes em seu plano de vingança: tinham um propósito e seguiriam nele até o fim... Além de outros motivos, motivos que nenhum dos dois sequer pensava em admitir.

O sábado amanhecera nublado e frio – típico do Outono pré-Inverno – mas Marlene não se importou. Continuando a sua rotina de treinos de Quadribol, ela encarou o mau tempo e foi com sua equipe até o campo.

Os corvinais não puderam evitar a surpresa quando chegaram ao campo; havia um sonserino ali. Severus destoava do restante do grupo, que estava devidamente uniformizado com vestes de Quadribol. Sem entender a presença de seu "namorado de mentira" ali, Marlene pediu para que Benjy e os outros fossem tomar suas posições, que ela iria depois de falar com o "namorado", e correu na direção de Severus.

– Pensei que você iria à vila com os seus amigos – disse ela, depois perguntou surpresa: – Por que está aqui afinal?

Severus puxou Marlene para si num meio abraço forçado antes de responder:

– Eu vim prestigiá-la no seu treino, querida – ele disse cínico. – Não me lembro de você ter dito que Black fazia isso...

Ela arfou com a proximidade dele.

– Ele não fazia isso... nunca – ela gemeu em resposta.

– Eu sabia – ele concordou.

Severus inclinou-se sobre ela para lhe dar um beijo rápido nos lábios. Marlene sentiu o coração disparar com o contato e podia imaginar às suas costas, a expressão de toda a sua equipe àquela cena.

– Agora vá; eles estão te esperando – Severus voltou a falar e se afastou de Marlene, a tempo de vê-la andar com passos vacilantes na direção dos outros corvinais.

Marlene e os outros assumiram suas posições no campo e mal havia se passado cinco minutos que se sentara na arquibancada, Severus ouviu uma voz impertinente ao seu lado.

– Oi!

Ele se virou para ver: era Dorcas Meadowes, a prima de Marlene.

– Oi – ele respondeu secamente.

– Sabe se a Lene vai demorar? – a grifinória indagou e ele percebeu o receio que ela tinha na voz.

– Acho que sim. Eles acabaram de entrar no campo – respondeu ele, sem emoção.

Dorcas então relanceou pelo campo, vendo o vai-e-vem de vassouras cortando o ar. Marlene acenou para ela. A grifinória então sacudiu a cabeça, agitando seu cabelo chanel perfeito, como se estivesse pensando se deveria ou não fazer algo, e como se tivesse por fim se decidido, voltou-se a Severus novamente e resolveu falar:

– Será que você poderia entregar isso pra Lene, então? – perguntou ela, estendendo a ele um envelope vermelho.

Severus nem se deu o trabalho de pegar o envelope e apenas perguntou:

– O que é isso?

A grifinória pareceu chocada.

– É um convite! – Dorcas disse exaltada e começou a explicar: – Pra vocês dois. O Sirius estava meio deprimido e o James resolveu fazer essa festinha para os monitores... Vai ser a nossa última festa antes do Natal – e continuou com a mão estendida, esperando a resposta dele.

Severus finalmente tomou o convite das mãos de Dorcas.

– Agradecemos a disposição, mas dispensaremos o convite, Meadowes – respondeu ele, por fim rasgando o convite sem mesmo ler.

Dorcas suspirou indignada.

– Mas... mas você _não pode_ fazer isso! – disse ela, lembrando um pouco dos trejeitos de Marlene quando ficava com raiva. – Se _você_ não quer ir, tudo bem, não vá! Mas e a Lene?

– Ela não vai – ele disse impassível.

– O quê? – a grifinória perguntou sem acreditar.

– Ela não vai – Severus repetiu com firmeza. – Se eu não vou, então a minha namorada não tem motivo nenhum para estar lá.

Dorcas olhou para ele, ainda mais chocada.

– Você está _proibindo_ a _minha prima_ de ir a essa festa só porque _você _não quer ir? – ela o questionou, assinalando: – Isso é ridículo! _Quem __você pensa que é_ para fazer isso?

A expressão de Severus não se modificava nunca.

– Eu sou o _namorado _dela – ostentou ele –, eu _gosto _dela e, portanto, eu _sei _o que é melhor pra ela.

Dorcas sufocou mais uma exclamação indignada.

– Nossa! – ela não conseguiu evitar falar o que pensava. – Com uma atitude dessas, você está deixando bem claro é que _não gosta_ dela!

– E _por que _eu _não _gostaria? – Severus perguntou, mudando de assunto e apontou para o campo na direção de Marlene. – Olhe pra ela: ela é linda, inteligente, um pouco estressada, admito, mas ela é _muito _digna... – e acrescentou venenoso: – Ao contrário de certas pessoas, que se dizem _respeitáveis, _mas que na verdade não passam de umas putas disfarçadas...

A grifinória não entendeu.

– O quê...? – indagou ela, confusa.

Então Severus voltou-se a Dorcas novamente e começou a falar enérgico:

– Vamos, Meadowes, diga-me; acha que os lugares têm memória? – ele a questionou.

– Hã? – ela continuava sem entender.

– Pois eu fico imaginando o que esse _campo _diria sobre certas pessoas... – afirmou ele, cínico. – Sobre o que ele diria que viu acontecer embaixo dessas arquibancadas... Não é mesmo?

Dorcas finalmente pareceu "acordar", e piscou repetidamente.

– _Eu – não – fiz – _o que você está insinuando que eu fiz...! – ela ressaltou, nervosa.

Severus suprimiu um sorrisinho de deboche, vendo que ela mesma estava se acusando.

– _Você_? Por acaso eu insinuei alguma coisa sobre _você_? – ele indagou com sarcasmo. – Eu teria _motivos _para isso?

A grifinória então ficou furiosa.

– Escuta aqui! – ela disse, apontando-lhe o dedo em riste, do mesmo modo que a prima fazia. – Eu estava pouco ligando que a Lene estivesse namorando um cara como _você, _porque eu só queria que ela fosse feliz, mas...!

Severus a interrompeu grosseiramente:

– É admirável a preocupação que _você _tem com a felicidade da sua prima... – e disse entre dentes: – _Hipócrita_.

– E você é ridículo, sabia? – disse Dorcas, sem se intimidar. – Mas acredite: eu vou fazer de tudo, mas _tudo mesmo_ – ela deu grande ênfase a palavra – que eu puder pra que a minha prima abra os olhos e termine com você!

– Ela não vai fazer isso – afirmou Severus, para espanto da outra. – Você não consegue ver o quanto nós estamos _apaixonados_?

– Eu acho que essa _paixão _– Dorcas disse com desprezo – não vai durar dois minutos quando ela souber das coisas que você falou pra mim!

– E eu acho que é a amizade de vocês, esse grande laço familiar que as une, que não vai durar nem dois minutos _se_ eu tiver que contar a ela _porque _eu lhe falei aquilo... – Severus disse sem se alterar. – E o seu namorado lobo, então? Acho que ele não vai aguentar um baque emocional tão forte...

A coragem dela pareceu murchar um pouco, mas Dorcas retomou a firmeza na voz quando disse:

– Não importa! – assegurou ela. – Eu vou fazer tudo que eu puder, mais até que o _impossível _pra Marlene terminar com você!

– Então isso é uma ameaça? – Severus perguntou debochado.

– É uma promessa! – Dorcas garantiu, e sem mais palavras saiu correndo do campo, os passos literalmente queimando o chão.

Marlene, que naquele momento havia olhado para as arquibancadas, assustou-se com a cena que viu.

– Benjy! – ela chamou o batedor, e quando o loiro se aproximou, apontou para o taco que ele tinha nas mãos e pediu: – Me dá isso aqui!

Benjy cedeu o taco para Marlene, que o usou para rebater um balaço na direção das arquibancadas, na direção de Severus.

– Eu já volto! – ela comunicou a Benjy e voou para as arquibancadas.

Quando chegou perto de Severus, Marlene viu que ele a olhava como se ela estivesse louca; o que não era para menos, já que ela havia atirado o balaço nele.

– Creio que atirar balaços em mim não faz parte do nosso acordo, querida – reclamou ele.

– Tratar mal a minha prima também não, amor! – ela rebateu o comentário a altura, perguntando nervosa: – O que aconteceu? Por que Dorcas saiu correndo daqui?

– Não foi nada, querida – Severus respondeu cínico. – Algumas pessoas apenas não aceitam ouvir a verdade de vez em quando, eu não sabia que a sua prima era uma dessas pessoas...

– O QUE VOCÊ DISSE A ELA? – Marlene gritou, exigindo saber.

Mas antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ouviu-se chamados do campo:

– _Lene! Volte pra cá!_

– _É, vem treinar com a gente!_

– _Ô Marlene, qual é? Você veio treinar ou ficar namorando?_

Marlene não viu quem tinha feito a última pergunta, mas usaria isso como desculpa. Afinal, não ia conseguir se dedicar a treino nenhum sem saber o que tinha acontecido entre sua prima e seu "namorado". Então girou o corpo em cima da vassoura, na direção do grupo e comunicou num grito:

– O TREINO ACABOU!

Marlene não teve tempo de ouvir algumas reclamações feitas pelos colegas; desceu da vassoura, se sentou ao lado de Severus na arquibancada e repetiu a pergunta, um pouco menos furiosa:

– O que você disse a ela? – ela voltou a indagar. – O que _aconteceu_?

Severus suspirou impaciente.

– A sua prima veio nos convidar para uma festa que o _Potter_ vai fazer para o _Black_ – explicou ele, contorcendo o rosto com desprezo. – E ela _não gostou_ quando eu disse que nós não iríamos a essa festa em hipótese alguma.

Quando processou as informações que recebera dele, Marlene também piscou.

– Espera aí! Você _resolveu _que eu não ia a essa festa, assim, sem nem falar comigo? – ela perguntou como se não acreditasse.

– Óbvio que sim – Severus respondeu com tranquilidade. – Eu não vou a essa _festinha _de monitores que Potter resolveu fazer para animar Black. E sem mim você também não vai!

– Mas se a festa é para o Sirius também, é claro que a gente tem que ir! – ela contra-argumentou. – Pra ele ficar por baixo de novo! Mas agora que você já disse que a gente não vai... – disse ela, num muxoxo. – Poxa, Severus! Você deveria estar me ajudando!

– Mas acredite, eu estou – contrapôs ele. – Você nunca abriu mão de nada, nem da sua liberdade por causa de Black; sempre foi independente. O que acha que ele vai pensar quando souber que você só não foi a essa festa porque _eu _não deixei?

Marlene ponderou por um momento. Não tinha certeza se era só isso mesmo, mas resolveu acreditar no que Severus disse em relação à festa. O que a preocupava ainda era a atitude de Dorcas.

– É, acho que você tem razão – concordou ela. – Mas foi _só_ por isso que a Dorcas saiu correndo? Porque você disse que eu _não ia_ à festa?

– Claro que sim – ele disse sem sinceridade.

Mas Marlene não se convenceu. Nunca tinha visto sua prima agir daquela forma.

– Mentira! – ela exaltou-se. – A minha prima _nunca _ia sair daqui daquele jeito se fosse só isso! O que você disse a ela?

– Eu já disse que não foi nada de mais – Severus sustentou a mentira –, ela ficou revoltada com a minha resposta, apenas isso.

Marlene ainda não tinha se convencido, mas decidiu que não ia mais discutir com _ele._

– Ok – ela disse. – Se _você _não vai me contar, a _Dorcas _vai! – e se levantou num pulo.

Severus também se ergueu e segurou o braço dela.

– Espere, você não me dar as costas assim! – ele disse com autoridade.

– É claro que eu vou! – ela respondeu segura, soltando-se dele agitada. – Você passou dos limites se destratou a minha prima!

Ele deu mais um sorrisinho debochado.

– Pois saiba que a _sua prima _não merece nem um terço da sua defesa! – ele disse sério e ela percebeu isso.

– E _por que _não? – ela não entendeu.

Por um momento, Severus até pensou em contar alguma coisa que sabia de Dorcas. Mas preferiu não fazer isso e utilizar aquela informação em outro momento.

– Porque ela é uma _grifinória – _ele disse simplesmente. – E grifinórios não merecem defesa!

Marlene ficou ainda mais exasperada com aquelas palavras.

– Ah, foda-se você! – disse ela, nervosa. – Eu vou falar com a minha prima você querendo ou não! E se quiser, não precisa nem olhar mais na minha cara depois disso! Mas – assinalou ela – dependendo do que _você _disse a ela, talvez seja _eu _que não queira mais olhar pra _sua _cara!

– Vá em frente, querida – ele disse, como se de fato não se importasse.

Marlene não respondeu e deixou o campo a passos largos. Não podia fazer diferente. Afinal, se Severus tinha ofendido Dorcas de alguma forma, ela ia querer saber o porquê. Enquanto seguia para dentro do castelo, sem se importar em trocar as vestes do uniforme de Quadribol, ela se deixou invadir por um tipo de angústia repentina e desesperada: e se com essa atitude, ele realmente não quisesse mais ajudá-la em seus planos? Ela decidira tudo tão rápido, num reflexo. Nem pensou no que iria fazer caso Severus não quisesse mais continuar com ela. Na verdade, a idéia de que ele poderia _deixá-la_ a despedaçava quase que completamente. Mas ela tentou fugir desse pensamento e voltou a se concentrar em Dorcas: sua _família _vinha em primeiro lugar.

Ela chegou à Torre da Grifinória rapidamente e para sua sorte, a Mulher Gorda chamou a própria Dorcas para recebê-la na porta. Surpresa, a grifinória convidou a prima a entrar e quando elas se sentaram lado a lado no sofá, a corvinal logo iniciou os questionamentos.

– Você sabe, né, porque eu vim aqui... – Marlene começou sem jeito. – Eu vi o jeito como você saiu do campo e eu queria que você me contasse o que aconteceu, o que o _Severus_ falou pra você...

Sem que a prima pudesse perceber, Dorcas deu um suspiro de alívio; Marlene parecia não saber de seu "segredo não tão secreto". Então improvisou rapidamente.

– O seu namorado _ofendeu_ o meu, Lene – ela disse depressa. – Ele se referiu ao Remus como "_lobo_"_, _e eu não pude admitir isso. Na verdade, acho que você também não deveria admitir que Snape falasse assim dos seus amigos – e começou sua campanha negativa contra o sonserino: – É por isso que você tem que terminar com ele, você tem que terminar esse namoro o quanto antes!

Marlene ficou surpresa com a reação de Dorcas. Não esperava que a prima fosse se chatear _tanto._

– Espera um pouco! – ela pediu. – É óbvio que eu não concordo que Severus tenha se referido a Remus dessa forma, mas eu não vou terminar com ele por causa disso!

– Ele não serve pra você! – Dorcas voltou a insistir. – Se ele não respeita nem os seus amigos, se ele não tem capacidade de respeitar o _problema _dos outros, então ele não serve pra você, definitivamente!

Marlene então segurou as mãos da prima.

– Dorcas... – começou ela. – Eu até poderia falar com o Severus, pra ele te pedir desculpas... Mas como eu sei que ele não vai fazer isso, eu peço desculpas no lugar dele. Você me perdoa?

A grifinória adiantou-se, abraçando a prima.

– Claro, prima. A culpa nem é sua – ela disse. – Mas pense no que te falei! – pediu Dorcas. – Hoje, eu pude perceber que Snape não gosta de você, e que eu realmente não entendo porque vocês estão juntos!

Marlene afundou com aquelas palavras, sem saber o que dizer.

– Acho que ele tem uma maneira _diferente _de mostrar que gosta de mim... – ela improvisou. – Algo que só eu entendo...

Mas Dorcas ainda insistia:

– E que jeito estranho é esse de gostar? Te proibindo de fazer tudo, te isolando de todo mundo... – ela ressaltou. – Isso não pode ser amor, nem nada parecido...

– Mas ele tem razão sobre a festa – Marlene mentiu e Dorcas piscou, chocada. – Se é uma festa para _Sirius, _nós não temos _porque _ir...

– Lene, a festa não é _somente_ para Sirius! – Dorcas disse indignada e estendeu o braço até a mesinha de centro, pegando um convite e dando para a prima. – Olhe o que está escrito: "Monitores, Convidados e Amigos"... Nós não estamos fazendo distinção nenhuma aqui!

Mesmo contra a sua vontade, Marlene continuou mentindo.

– Mas de qualquer forma, eu não vou me indispor com Severus por causa disso – afirmou ela. – Se ele não quer ir, e acha melhor que eu também não vá, eu vou respeitar a decisão dele.

– Tudo bem então – Dorcas concordou por fim, sem ênfase. – Mas por favor, Lene: _pense _no que eu te falei.

– Vou pensar – concluiu Marlene, arrancando um meio sorriso da prima. – Acho que eu já vou indo então – e num pulo ficou de pé, seguida por Dorcas.

A grifinória levou a prima até a porta, e assim que abriu a mesma, levou um susto: Severus se encontrava do outro lado do corredor, a pouca distância delas. Marlene também ficou surpresa ao vê-lo ali; ele e Dorcas se encaravam com um misto de frustração e desafio em suas expressões.

– Até mais, prima – disse a grifinória, e sem esperar qualquer resposta, bateu a porta. A Mulher Gorda resmungou algo como "Estúpida!" e depois voltou ao que estava fazendo: absolutamente nada.

E apesar da confusão em que sua mente se encontrava, Marlene caminhou até onde Severus estava e perguntou:

– O que está fazendo _aqui_? – indagou ela.

O rosto dele continuava calmo, impassível quando Severus respondeu:

– Não foi difícil imaginar que você tinha vindo pra cá... – ele admitiu e então começaram a andar para longe dali.

– Mas se você tivesse me contado o que houve, talvez eu nem precisasse ter vindo! – reclamou Marlene. – Eu quase fiz papel de idiota!

Querendo saber qual tinha sido a justificativa da grifinória, Severus apenas perguntou cínico:

– E então? Meadowes te contou qual foi o meu crime?

Já mais calma, Marlene suspirou fundo.

– Ela ficou muito _chateada_ por você ter se referido ao Remus como "_lobo_" – respondeu ela, acrescentando séria: – E eu também não gostei disso, tá? Não acho legal você falar dele como se ele fosse uma aberração; ele é meu amigo, meu _melhor _amigo. Acho que você podia pedir desculpas...

De novo, ele não suprimiu um sorrisinho de deboche.

– Acho que você _sabe_ que eu não vou fazer isso – ele comunicou.

– Eu sei que não – concordou ela. – Mas eu ainda tinha uma esperança...

Mal disse essas palavras, Marlene ficou pensativa de repente. Se Severus estava ali, _falando _com ela, então isso significava que ele não tinha desistido da vingança... nem _dela._

– O que houve? – ele perguntou, percebendo que ela estava distante.

– Sabe, é que se você está aqui... – Marlene o olhou enquanto respondia – ... então você ainda quer olhar pra minha cara, né?

Severus entendeu aonde ela queria chegar.

– Na verdade, eu achei que não seria _inteligente _– ele disse com perspicácia – terminar com você ao primeiro desentendimento que tivéssemos...

Marlene sorriu, satisfeita com o raciocínio dele. Realmente seria uma idiotice terminar o "namoro de mentira" na primeira briga.

– Desculpe, ok? – pediu ela, sem graça. – Eu exagerei mesmo. Mas é que eu sou do tipo _"faça o que quiser comigo, mas não se meta com a minha família"_... E eu fiquei _muito brava_ quando pensei que você tinha ofendido a Dorcas...

Severus a olhou, sério.

– Quantas vezes eu ainda vou ter que lhe dizer para não pedir desculpas? – perguntou ele, com um pouco de impaciência na voz.

– Todas que eu esquecer! – replicou ela, irritada.

Severus viu que, apesar de mais calma, Marlene ainda tinha uma pontada de irritação no rosto.

– Está chateada por causa da _festinha _do Black? – ele quis saber.

– É que _antes _de ser uma festa para Sirius – ela contrapôs –, é uma festa para _nós, _os _monitores. _

Ele a encarou por um breve segundo.

– Essa droga dessa festa... é tão importante assim pra você? – Severus perguntou de repente.

– Só acho que seria _legal _se a gente fosse... – disse Marlene, sem nenhuma expectativa; e então se surpreendeu completamente com a resposta dele.

– Tudo bem – ele concordou, ainda que mal-humorado. – Então nós _vamos _a essa festa.

Marlene sorriu, sem acreditar. Mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa em agradecimento, Severus a interrompeu de novo:

– Mas não conte a ninguém que eu mudei de idéia – ele determinou. – Vamos deixar que aqueles grifinórios tenham uma _grande _surpresa...

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Alguém faz idéia do que seja o segredinho da Dorcas? RSRSR

**2.** Momento propaganda! Então, já no comecinho do capítulo, nós divulgamos nossa nova/velha fic, mas aqui vai mais alguns detalhes:

**"****The Heart Never Lies"**, LONGFIC – Universo Alternativo – Marlene/Sirius!

Por favor, vejam a fic no nosso perfil! E quem já passou por THNL e deixou um comentário, sinta-se novamente agradecido!

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Gentee! No próx cap tem a festa hein... :)

E mais uns segredinhos no armário HAHAHAHA

O meu recadinho:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	11. A Festa

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 10**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Florence D. P. Snape, Moe Greenishrage, Olg'Austen, BCM, Suh Campbell, KaoriH, Audrey W. Gailey, Fernando, Ana Paula Prince, Emily Farias, Leather00Jacket, Bab's90 **__(bem-vinda!)__** e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Numa festa cheia de imprevistos, onde tudo parece estar fora de controle, qualquer coisa pode acontecer..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO ONZE –

**A FESTA**

Uma semana se passou e finalmente o tão esperado dia da festa chegara. Já eram quase dezenove horas daquele sábado e Marlene ainda estava jogada na cama, escondendo de todos suas verdadeiras intenções para aquela noite. Nem Emmeline, sua melhor amiga, não sabia que ela e Severus pretendiam ir à festa.

Marlene viu a amiga saindo do banheiro timidamente, vestindo um lindo vestido rosa queimado estilo princesa, que realçava sua pele clara e tendo nos pés uma lindíssima sandália preta delicada que conferia ainda mais requinte ao traje.

– E então? – Emmeline perguntou receosa.

– Está linda! – Marlene respondeu com sinceridade. – E se depois de hoje o Benjy não te pedir em namoro, ele vai se ver comigo!

Emmeline enrubesceu.

– Você acha mesmo, Lene? – ela indagou esperançosa. – Ele disse que queria conversar comigo... Mas e se de repente ele disser que somos apenas bons amigos?

– _Bons amigos_? – Marlene debochou, e se levantou para abraçar a amiga. – Me poupe! Não é de hoje que eu percebo esse _clima_ de vocês!

– Tomara que você esteja certa então – respondeu a loira num sorriso, mas logo ficou séria. – É uma pena mesmo que você não vai...

– É uma pena mesmo – a morena concordou sem ênfase.

– Lene... – Emmeline começou em jeito. – Quando você permite que Snape te trate desse jeito... é porque você _gosta_ dele?

Era incrível como essa pergunta ainda pegava Marlene de surpresa. E ela continuava negando.

– Claro que não, Emme – afirmou ela, justificando-se: – Severus não queria ir... e eu nem tenho nada pra fazer lá... Mas vá e aproveite a festa por mim!

– Tudo bem! – Emmeline assentiu, e depois de mais um abraço, saiu para encontrar Benjy na sala comunal.

Assim que Marlene se certificou de que a amiga já estava distante da Torre Corvinal, ela foi correndo tomar um banho e se arrumar meticulosamente para a festa. Como Severus lhe dissera, aqueles grifinórios teriam uma _grande _surpresa essa noite.

###

Mais tarde, na sala comunal da Sonserina, Severus aguardava o momento de encontrar Marlene. Sim, ela mesma ficou de encontrá-lo para irem juntos à festa, pois a corvinal só poderia sair de sua Torre depois que Emmeline não estivesse mais por perto e eles não queriam que nada desse errado.

Próximo à hora combinada, Severus se dirigiu até a porta da sala comunal para sair. Mas quando abriu a porta, ele quase não acreditou no que viu à sua frente: Marlene tinha parte dos cabelos presos para trás e embaixo de uma capa, ele percebeu que sua "namorada" estava vestida apenas com um vestido preto muito decotado – os seios quase saltavam de tão expostos – e curtíssimos, que lhe deixavam as coxas expostas, terminando em botas pretas de cano alto com saltos finíssimos. Mesmo assim, Severus tentou esconder um pouco de entusiasmo ao vê-la naquela roupa e a olhou de cima a baixo com desprezo.

– Acho melhor você dar o fora daqui, garota – disse ele, e Marlene piscou chocada. – Daqui a pouco a minha namorada vai chegar e ela é muito ciumenta e muito desequilibrada também.

Ele fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Marlene colocou o pé no batente a tempo de impedi-lo.

– Você está louco, Severus? Sou eu, MARLENE, você não está me reconhecendo? – ela perguntou, e disse num grito quase desesperado: – EU sou a sua namorada!

– Não – ele debochou, mas falava tão sério que Marlene quase acreditou. – Mas talvez você volte a ser, quando resolver usar algo decente – e acrescentou uma ameaça: – Porque vestida _assim, _você não vai comigo a lugar nenhum!

– Mas o que é que tem de errado com a minha roupa? – insistiu ela, sem entender.

"Vestida como uma p..." – Severus refreou a palavra, até mesmo em pensamento. Nunca tinha visto Marlene com roupas que não fossem as da escola, e por um momento teve dúvidas de que aquilo que ela vestia realmente era uma roupa, já que parecia muito vulgar em sua opinião e a maquiagem forte que sujava o rosto dela não o contradizia quanto a isso. E quanto ao que estava errado... Para ele, estava _tudo _errado.

– Tudo bem – ele disse cínico. – Se não quiser trocar de roupa, não vai precisar. Eu não queria mesmo ir a essa festa... É um favor que você me faz!

E outra vez Severus fez que iria fechar a porta em sua cara, mas Marlene lançou o próprio corpo para frente, ficando entre ele e a porta entreaberta.

– Espera! – pediu ela, desesperada com a possibilidade. – Se você me deixar entrar e usar o seu banheiro, eu dou um jeito nisso!

Ele deu um suspiro impaciente e abriu a porta, dando passagem para Marlene.

– Obrigada – ela disse cínica ao passar por ele.

Marlene nem reparou muito onde estava, pois Severus logo tomou seu braço e a conduziu para o fundo da sala, onde ficavam as entradas para os dormitórios. O que a deixou surpresa mesmo, era o silêncio daquele lugar. Onde estavam todos aqueles sonserinos que ela via diariamente? Mas Marlene não teve tempo de pensar muito nisso, já que quando finalmente chegaram ao dormitório de Severus, ele a indicou o banheiro.

– Espero que você dê um jeito decente nessa... _roupa – _advertiu ele. – E não se preocupe – disse cínico –, eu não estou com pressa.

Marlene nem deu ouvidos; _ele _poderia não estar com pressa, mas _ela_ estava e entrou no banheiro. Tirou apressadamente as botas e transfigurou o vestido, outrora preto, curto e decotado, num tomara-que-caia de seda azul royal, mais comportado, até a altura dos joelhos e com um decote não tão chamativo. Ela abriu a porta e viu Severus sentado na cama, então deu um passo à frente para se mostrar.

– Está melhor agora? – perguntou ela.

Severus deu-lhe uma olhada rápida, e ficou um pouco mais satisfeito com o que viu.

– Razoável – foi o que ele respondeu, desinteressado.

– Eu poderia devorá-la todinha se você deixasse... – disse uma terceira voz, vinda da porta.

Marlene se virou para ver: Regulus tinha aparecido ali de repente, e estava encostado ao batente da porta observando a cena. Com um movimento de varinha, Severus fez a porta bater na cara de Regulus literalmente, e envergonhada, ela correu de volta para dentro do banheiro.

Lá dentro, Marlene transfigurou as botas em sandálias altas e prateadas, de tiras muito finas ornadas com pequenas pedrarias e as colocou nos pés delicados. Ela deu uma rápida olhada no espelho e modificou a maquiagem também: as cores pesadas deram lugar a cores leves e sóbrias que ressaltavam sem exagero a pele pálida do seu rosto. A corvinal se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e o reflexo a deixara satisfeita. Atirando a capa às suas costas, ela finalmente saiu do banheiro.

Severus a olhou de novo, mas não disse nada.

– Pronto. Hm... – disse Marlene, como se temesse despertar Severus de um mantra silencioso. – Estou pronta e bem... Vamos?

De novo, ele nada respondeu; limitou-se a enlaçar seu braço ao dela e finalmente saíram para ir à festa.

Silêncio. Silêncio enquanto saíam da sala. Silêncio enquanto andavam pelos corredores. Aquilo definitivamente estava deixando Marlene incomodada.

Mas ela não entendia porque Severus estava agindo assim. Desde que Regulus aparecera momentos atrás, fazendo aquele comentário impróprio, ela percebeu que seu "namorado" ficara estranho. Agia como se... Não. Aquilo não era humanamente possível, não fazia sentido algum, pensou Marlene, emitindo um suspiro angustiado e impaciente.

Severus estava agindo como... _Como um namorado ciumento_? Com ciúme da sua roupa – que agora até ela concordava que havia exagerado no tamanho, ou melhor, na _falta _dele – e até da presença de um... _amigo_?, Marlene indagou-se para depois balançar a cabeça freneticamente e por um momento até temeu por Regulus. Mas depois, pensou que aquilo não fazia sentido algum; eles mantinham um plano pré-traçado, um teatro. Nada mais. No entanto, de fato a atitude dele estava deixando-a confusa e para se livrar daquele silêncio sepulcral, ela resolveu perguntar:

– Acha que Regulus percebeu?

Severus então voltou-se a ela.

– Sobre? – indagou ele.

– Sobre _nós – _disse ela num sussurro. – Sobre o nosso namoro ser _de mentira..._

– Creio que não – respondeu ele com sinceridade. – Ele não ouviu nada que pudesse levá-lo a qualquer conclusão.

Marlene então percebeu que, com essa resposta, o que quer que fosse que Regulus havia dito, já havia passado. Ou ao menos, Severus estava fingindo não ligar, pois sabia que ela não gostaria que ele tomasse nenhuma atitude mais _extrema – _se assim poderia chamar – em relação àquilo. Então olhou atenta para seu "namorado", só agora observando o que ele vestia: estava todo de preto, um pouco sombrio na opinião dela, e exalava aquele mesmo perfume amadeirado que a inebriava... Enfim, estava _perfeito_, e ela teve certeza que com _ele _ao seu lado, os dois estavam perfeitos para arrasar Sirius Black.

Severus notou que ela o olhava.

– Que foi? – ele quis saber o que tanto ela olhava nele.

– Nada – disse Marlene. – Eu não tinha reparado antes... Mas sabia que você até que é bonitinho?

Severus a olhou como se Marlene estivesse louca, e ela mesma ficou preocupada com as palavras que dissera, temendo que ele pudesse entender aquele comentário inocente de maneira errada. Mas ele só revirou os olhos e perguntou com deboche:

– A festa nem começou ainda e você já está de porre?

– Ah, é sério – disse Marlene. – Eu tenho alguns problemas quando bebo em excesso, mas até o momento, não há nenhuma gota de álcool no meu sangue – ela assegurou.

Ele riu sem humor.

– Nesse caso, eu agradeço – disse ele, por fim.

Ela sorriu.

– Por nada.

Quando ela terminou de falar, já estavam em frente à sala dos monitores, onde estava acontecendo a festa. De novo, Marlene foi apoderada por uma hesitação repentina, sem saber o que ia acontecer depois que entrassem ali. Ela olhou para Severus e disse temerosa:

– Severus... acho que eu não vou conseguir – ela disse nervosa. – Talvez fosse melhor se nós...

– ... _fôssemos embora_? – ele completou cínico. – Não. Já chegamos até aqui, relaxe – disse ele, segurando-a pelos ombros; ela tremia um pouco. – Senão, como vai conseguir mostrar ao cachorro que está tudo bem?

– Mas _está_ tudo bem! – Marlene exaltou-se.

– Eu sei – ele concordou debochado, e sem esperar, abriu a porta.

Logo que entraram, Marlene percebeu que a sala dos monitores não era mais a mesma das reuniões: tinha sido magicamente ampliada, tinha ares de boate e a música alta e animada preenchia o ambiente.

– Acho que podemos ir embora então – Severus debochou. – Parece que Black já foi...

– Ou ainda não chegou – Marlene devolveu o deboche.

Ela relanceou a sua volta, constatando que Sirius não estava mesmo presente. Observando o que seria uma pista de dança improvisada, ela sequer reconheceu metade dos que estavam lá. Ao meio, ela vislumbrou Emmeline saindo com Benjy. Marlene sorriu para o casal, e a loira pareceu surpresa e curiosa com sua chegada, mas não interrompeu o que fazia e voltou novamente seu olhar para o loiro que a acompanhava. Enquanto perdia a amiga de vista, ela sentiu que Severus colocava uma de suas mãos em sua cintura e a puxou para mais próximo dele.

Conforme eles iam andando lado a lado, Marlene olhou para o fundo da sala e também reconheceu os amigos grifinórios sentados numa grande mesa: James e Remus impecáveis em vestes de gala, com Lily e Dorcas. Ela viu quando sua prima imediatamente se levantou, vindo em sua direção.

Dorcas desfilava pelo salão; estava estonteante num vestido preto de seda com decotes e transparências, bem sexy e ousado, mas isso não surpreendeu Marlene: conhecendo sua prima como conhecia, não podia esperar outra coisa.

A grifinória logo se atirou em cima de Marlene num caloroso abraço, ignorando fortemente o "namorado" da mesma. Depois de encher o rosto da prima de beijos, ela disse quase histérica:

– Ai Lene! Não acredito que você veio! – Dorcas exclamava abraçada a prima, e arrastando Marlene um passo a frente, longe de Severus, ela cochichou maliciosa: – Mas e aí, me conta: o que você teve que fazer pra _convencer _Snape a vir? Não responda. De qualquer forma – ela voltou a falar alto, olhando para trás –, parece que alguém aqui está aprendendo a te respeitar...

Severus ignorou; era hipocrisia demais em sua opinião.

– Digamos que _milagres_ acontecem às vezes... – foi o que Marlene conseguiu responder.

Dorcas então mudou de assunto.

– A decoração é da Lily... – disse ela, baixando a voz com desprezo enquanto apontava para as toalhas de renda e cetim. – Mas eu achei uma pobreza! – e riu-se. – Ai, por favor, concorde comigo!

Marlene riu. Ela percebeu que a prima estava levando-a na direção da mesa onde estavam os seus amigos grifinórios e viu que Severus parou de repente. Ela também parou e Dorcas a indagou preocupada:

– O que houve? Vocês não querem se sentar com a gente?

Marlene só olhou para Severus antes de responder.

– Eu acho melhor não, prima – ela disse com sinceridade.

– Algum problema? – a grifinória indagou em desafio, e Severus lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

– Nós vamos ficar por aqui mesmo – disse ele, indicando a Dorcas um balcão que parecia um barzinho improvisado.

A grifinória então se voltou para Marlene.

– Mas prima, eu _insisto_!

Marlene olhou novamente para Severus, pedindo respaldo para o que iria responder e ele assentiu discretamente. Ela então suspirou fundo e disse:

– Obrigada mesmo, mas é que... – ela hesitou, mas conseguiu concluir: – ... a gente quer um pouco de privacidade, entende?

– Ah, _privacidade... _– respondeu Dorcas com desdém. – Divirtam-se, então – ela acrescentou, como se tivesse certeza absoluta de que a prima jamais conseguiria se divertir ao lado de Severus.

Assim que Dorcas se afastou, eles se encostaram à bancada; Marlene ficou de costas para o grupo de grifinórios e de frente a porta. Próximo a eles, vários elfos domésticos arrumavam bandejas onde bebidas de todo o tipo, trouxas, bruxas e até algumas misturas das duas, surgiam nos copos.

– Eu _odeio_ tratar a minha prima desse jeito... – Marlene murmurou contrariada.

Quando um dos elfos se aproximou, ela pegou uma taça de champanhe e viu Severus pegar um copo cujo líquido verde-esmeralda ela não reconheceu.

– O que é isso que você está bebendo? – ela perguntou curiosa.

– Absyntho – ele respondeu.

Marlene não resistiu.

– Me dá um pouquinho? – pediu ela.

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu.

– É um pouco... _forte_ – advertiu ele. – Tem certeza?

Marlene não respondeu verbalmente; tomou o copo da mão de Severus com delicadeza e o levou a própria boca, experimentando aquele líquido hipnotizante, que agora lhe arranhava a garganta como fogo em brasa. Era forte sim, como ele lhe advertira, mais até do que Firewhisky, que ela raramente havia consumido. Depois de uma última saboreada nos lábios, ela lhe devolveu o copo com um divertido comentário:

– Agora eu vou descobrir todos os seus segredos.

– Eu não tenho segredos para você – assegurou ele, embora não fosse verdade.

Marlene riu, mas ficou séria de repente. Ela viu a porta abrir e Sirius Black surgindo por detrás dela. Ele vestia um sobretudo preto de couro, e à medida que ele ia se aproximando, ela sentiu o rosto esquentar. E foi nesse momento que ela notou: ele estava acompanhado. _Duplamente_ acompanhado.

– Ah – meu – Merlin! – exclamou ela.

– O que houve? – indagou Severus, já tendo certeza de que _alguém_ havia chegado. Ele fez menção de se voltar para trás, mas ela o deteve.

– NÃO! – ela se exasperou antes que ele completasse o ato; ele se voltou surpreso para Marlene, para não dizer _assustado _com a angústia repentina que viu naqueles olhos castanhos.

Marlene só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa. Suspirou. Não havia alternativa. Era questão de vida ou morte. Por um instante baixou os olhos, sentindo o ardor no rosto aumentar, mas tinha que ter coragem; era a sua dignidade que estava em jogo.

– Severus, me beija – ela pediu urgentemente.

– Como? – ele indagou distraído.

– Me beija – ela insistiu quase que numa súplica.

Sirius estava se aproximando e Marlene ficou desesperada. Será que teria mesmo que _suplicar_?

– _Por favor_ – ela pediu num sussurro fraco e quase inaudível, porém alto o suficiente para que seu "namorado" ouvisse e acrescentou desesperada: – Me beija logo!

Mas não foi necessário pedir uma quarta vez, pois logo Severus a puxou pela cintura, segurando-a com força e a beijou alucinadamente. Mas Marlene percebeu que aquele beijo foi diferente de todos os outros, e meio surpresa – para não dizer _decepcionada –, _ela constatou que foi mesmo um beijo falso e exibicionista, como toda aquela situação. Ainda assim, aquilo tudo quase a fazia se esquecer de si mesma, esquecer Sirius, esquecer a angústia que afligia o seu coração e...

A pergunta de Sirius os interrompeu.

– Então _Marlene McKinnon_ resolveu dar o ar da sua graça? – ele indagou e sua voz era suave, linda, quase melodiosa.

– Se fosse o contrário, não estaríamos aqui – foi Severus quem respondeu por ela.

Sirius cumprimentou Severus com um aceno de cabeça, e depois encarou intensamente os olhos de Marlene. Ela não conseguiu se desviar daquele olhar; era intenso e cheio de segundas, terceiras, quartas, quintas intenções...

– Acho que já conhecem as minhas _amigas, _não? – o grifinório indagou, passando cada um dos braços em torno da cintura das garotas ao seu lado.

Como não conheceria aquelas "sereias"? Marlene cerrou os punhos sentindo o sangue ferver, reparando nos dois pares de olhos incrivelmente azuis que a fitavam. Rever _uma_ "rival" era tudo o que ela menos desejava agora, porém _duas _já era demais.

Jane e June McGuire. As_ gêmeas da Lufa-Lufa_ que estavam no sexto ano. Marlene pensou que elas sim eram as garotas mais lindas da escola, mais até que sua prima; dispunham de uma beleza magnânima, era altas, com um corpo que qualquer modelo trouxa morreria de inveja. Os cabelos loiros formavam cachos no fim, deixando-as ainda mais lindas. E eram populares porque, segundo os boatos, faziam tudo juntas e dividiam tudo, _tudo mesmo._

Marlene não soube dizer se a intenção delas era dividir _Sirius_ naquela noite, mas foi o que pareceu, com Jane em um vestido preto de couro, e June num cor vinho, ambos colados ao corpo, marcando todas suas curvas; as longas pernas envoltas por botas pretas até os joelhos, terminando num longo salto fino. Vestidas para matar, além de lindas, Jane e June realmente encantavam a todos com a sua beleza. Tanto, que fizeram Marlene se sentir ainda mais inferior do que já estava se sentindo.

_Perfeitas_. O _trio _perfeito, ela pensou, pondo-se a analisar Sirius. Como ele podia estar tão... _lindo_? E pior: como _ela _podia estar pensando naquele idiota daquela forma?

– Marlene? – ela ouviu Severus murmurar, enquanto a envolvia num meio abraço com o intuito de sutilmente lhe trazer de volta ao mundo real.

Marlene suspirou; ainda bem que tinha Severus ao seu lado, pois agora, mais do que nunca, precisava do seu apoio.

– Ah, sim, claro – a corvinal respondeu por fim, ao ver que Sirius apenas a observava em silêncio como se aguardasse uma resposta e acrescentou venenosa: – Então você já está agarrando as gêmeas mais populares de Hogwarts?

Severus lhe lançou um olhar incomodado, mas não disse nada. Sirius riu.

– Bem, estas são Jane – ele apontou com a cabeça para a garota do vestido vinho – e June – e depois a que vestia preto.

– Eu sou a Jane! – a do vestido preto reclamou, apoiada pela irmã.

– E eu a June!

– Claro, claro – Sirius concordou rindo – Mas o que importa o nome? Eu amo vocês duas!

As garotas riram enquanto Marlene piscava chocada, indignada, e tudo mais que poderia ter direito. Como Sirius podia dizer que as _amava_? Há quanto tempo eles estavam juntos para que ele pudesse afirmar, quanto mais ter certeza disso?

– Vocês já se conhecem, então? – Sirius voltou a falar.

– É mais fácil perguntar quem _não _as conhece, Black – Severus respondeu venenoso e se dirigiu as garotas lançando-lhes um olhar sugestivo: – Como vão?

Agora foi a vez de Marlene lançar a ele um olhar incomodado. Antes que as garotas pudessem dar qualquer resposta, um suspiro sequer, ela puxou o "namorado" para si com um desespero aparente. As duas irmãs pareceram ter percebido isso e mudaram de assunto:

– Six, onde estão os seus amigos? – indagou Jane.

– É... – reclamou June, fazendo beicinho. – Você disse que ia nos apresentar ao _James Potter_...

O grifinório deu mais uma gargalhada.

– É, eu vou... – ele garantiu, ainda rindo. – Mas vamos com calma, meus amores, que a namorada dele está aí...

Mais gargalhadas. Mas Marlene sequer prestou atenção. Sua mente estava num universo à parte, digerindo as palavras do ex: _"... v__amos com calma...__"_ O que aquilo significava? Elas queriam que a noite terminasse em sexo a três, a quatro, a cinco... e até _James_ ia entrar na dança? E mais: como aquela _fulana _de quem Sirius mal tinha certeza do nome, se atrevia a chamá-lo de "Six"? Somente _ela _e _apenas ela _o chamava assim! Porém, antes mesmo que pudesse pular no pescoço de uma delas, ou quem sabe das duas, o grifinório voltou a falar:

– Venham comigo queridas – ele meneou com a cabeça para o fundo da sala, onde os grifinórios estavam. – A noite está apenas começando – e se virou para Marlene e Severus novamente: – Com licença.

Quando o trio se afastou, Marlene se voltou para Severus sem disfarçar a contrariedade.

– Posso vomitar agora?

– À vontade – respondeu Severus, indicando-lhe o chão e ela percebeu que ele também estava contrariado.

– É impressão minha ou você não gostou do que eu fiz? – ela arriscou perguntar.

– _Adorei – _ele respondeu sem convicção.

– Achei que seria legal se Sirius entrasse aqui e nos visse aos beijos... – interpôs ela.

– Seria _mesmo_ – concordou ele, numa voz seca e sem ênfase. – Desde que Black não tivesse a certeza de que você só fez isso porque ficou morrendo de ciúme ao vê-lo com as McGuire.

– _Ciúme_? – Marlene indagou, fazendo pouco caso. – _Eu_?

– E não estava? – Severus insistiu.

– Então você quer _brigar _comigo? – ela perguntou.

– Não – ele assegurou. – Mas da próxima vez que você tiver um desses arroubos de ciúme, podia, ao menos, me avisar. Eu não permitirei que você faça novamente o papel ridículo que acabou de fazer – e imitou a voz dela em falsete: – _Então você já está agarrando as gêmeas mais populares de Hogwarts? _Ridícula – concluiu ele.

Mas Marlene não engoliu a provocação.

– Mais ridículo foi você! – ela disse séria, também imitando seu tom de voz: – _É mais fácil perguntar quem _não _as conhece, Black. _O que quis dizer com isso? Por acaso _você _as conhece?

Severus nada respondeu; apenas deu um sorrisinho infame que deixou a corvinal furiosa.

– O quê? – ela perguntou quase num grito.

– Não – ele respondeu finalmente. – E faça o favor de se acalmar, já que com isso você só conseguiu atrair a atenção dos seus _amigos..._

Marlene suspirou fundo e virou-se para ver: mesmo sentada à grande mesa ao fundo, Dorcas dirigia olhares feios a ela e a Severus. Sem conseguir encarar a prima, ela virou o rosto e voltou a falar com o "namorado".

– Podemos falar de outra coisa então? – ela quis mudar de assunto.

###

Sentados à grande mesa ao fundo, todos comiam e bebiam, davam risadas e conversavam sobre o campeonato de Quadribol e NIEMs.

De repente, Dorcas se levantou da mesa.

– Dorcas querida, aonde você vai? – Remus perguntou preocupado.

– Só preciso tomar um ar fresco – ela respondeu incomodada. – Eu _odeio_ o jeito como o Snape está tratando a Lene e... eu não consigo mais olhar pra isso! Mas não se preocupe que eu já volto – ela concluiu dando um beijo suave nos lábios do namorado e se afastou depressa.

Alguns minutos depois, Sirius abraçou suas loiras, deu um beijo no pescoço de Jane e apertou June pela cintura.

– Eu não demoro – comunicou ele, se levantando da mesa.

– Aonde você vai, Six? – perguntaram em uníssono.

– _Arrumar a nossa cama_ – sussurrou ele, piscando para as garotas que sorriram animadíssimas e sem mais palavras, também saiu.

###

Marlene notou que a festa a sua volta parecia bem interessante. Severus não saia de perto dela por nada, com isso ocasionando que nenhum dos grifinórios se aproximasse. Porém, do nada aconteceu algo: Severus havia percebido a movimentação na outra mesa, então se voltou a Marlene:

– Fique um pouco com eles – disse ele e indicou a mesa grifinória com a cabeça.

– O quê? – Marlene não entendeu. Ele queria que ela fosse para a mesa onde os _grifinórios _estavam? Era isso mesmo?

– Fique com os grifinórios – Severus repetiu. – Eu vou sair um pouco para que você possa conversar com eles – e advertiu: – Mas não vou demorar, então aproveite.

Marlene sorriu, mesmo sem entender o aparente lapso de bondade de seu "namorado". Mas antes mesmo que pudesse sequer agradecer, Severus se despediu dela com um beijo rápido; enquanto ele saía, ela caminhou até a mesa grifinória, ao fundo da sala.

– Lene! – Lily exclamou ao ver a amiga se aproximando. Ela e James ficaram de pé e a ruiva então abraçou Marlene com força. – Ah, que saudade...!

Marlene riu.

– Até parece que eu fiquei _um ano_ longe de você! – debochou ela, e viu que Lily ficou séria.

– Pareceu até mais, na verdade – disse a ruiva, um tanto constrangida, olhando para o namorado ao lado. – Eu estava falando sobre isso com o James agora...

James entendeu. Ele se aproximou de Marlene e tomou as mãos dela com um pouco de receio.

– Me desculpe, Lene – ele pediu com sinceridade. – Não importa que Padfoot queira me matar depois do que eu vou fazer agora, mas eu queria que você me desculpasse pelo que tem acontecido nas últimas semanas...

– James...! – Marlene exclamou, percebendo que ele realmente estava se sentindo mal com aquela situação. – Não precisa...!

Lily sorriu e James continuou:

– Precisa sim – garantiu o grifinório. – Você sempre foi nossa amiga e é claro que eu não ia deixar de gostar de você só porque você está namorando um sonserino filho-da-puta...

– James! – Lily o repreendeu.

– Enfim – ele continuou, dirigindo-se a Marlene: – Desculpe se pareceu isso. Mas o que importa quem você está namorando? – indagou ele, respondendo depois: – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, não vou me intrometer. Lily me fez perceber o quanto eu estava sendo idiota com essa atitude.

A corvinal olhou para chão, mas o silêncio durou menos de um segundo.

– Obrigada, James! – ela disse abraçando o amigo e Lily entrou junto no abraço. Depois disso, eles se sentaram à mesa e Marlene cumprimentou Remus que estava à sua frente.

Mas parecia que a paz estava longe de Marlene naquela noite. Ela se virou quando as duas "sereias" surgiram não se sabia de onde e se sentaram justamente ao seu lado. Sua vontade foi sair correndo dali, mas agora que até James havia lhe pedido desculpa, decidiu não fazer desfeita e aguentar as loiras.

– Gente, o Six não voltou ainda? – perguntou Jane.

– Acho que ele foi até o dormitório pra se _trocar – _James respondeu entre dentes.

Marlene achou aquela situação cheia de subentendidos, mas não conseguiu se concentrar no que Sirius tinha ido fazer, já que Severus também estava lá fora e... Pronto. Instalou-se o pânico. E se acontecesse alguma coisa?

Uma pergunta impertinente a despertou.

– Então... Você é a ex dele, não é? – perguntou June, voltando-se para Marlene. – Do Six?

– É, sou – a corvinal respondeu nada simpática.

– E você gosta de garotas também? – indagou Jane, curiosa.

– Não! – Marlene respondeu quase num grito, pega de surpresa com a pergunta. – Por quê?

June respondeu direta:

– Porque o Six disse que adora ver duas garotas se beijando, depois se tocando e ambas dormindo com ele...

E diante do ar de surpresa de Marlene, Jane perguntou:

– O relacionamento de vocês não era _abertíssimo..._?

Marlene nada respondeu. Como se não pudesse acreditar no que aquelas garotas estavam dizendo, ela gritou:

– Me dá mais um desse aqui! – pediu ela, pegando mais uma dose de Absyntho que um elfo estava servindo.

###

Severus passava por um corredor vazio não muito longe da sala dos monitores. Assim que viu Dorcas saindo da mesa, quase seguida por Sirius, teve certeza de que haviam combinado algo. Mas ele prometeu a si mesmo, que se soubesse que aqueles grifinórios estavam tramando qualquer coisa para ver quem faria Marlene chorar primeiro, eles iam se arrepender amargamente.

Ele parou quando ouviu vozes vindas de uma sala adjacente.

– _Já faz uma semana que eu estou tentando falar com você!_ – ele reconheceu a voz de Dorcas. –_ Eu estou desesperada!_

– _Você está histérica! _– disse a segunda voz, Sirius. –_ O que é que está acontecendo?_

– _Snape! Ele _sabe_... sobre _nós_! _– a grifinória disse.

– _Aquele DESGRAÇADO! _– berrou Sirius, nervoso. – _Mas como foi isso, ele disse a você que sabia, Dorcas? O que ele te disse?_

– _Não sei – _Dorcas disse entre um soluço, parecia chorar._ – Ele insinuou que sabia e que poderia contar tudo pra Lene!_

– _Mas Snivellus não vai fazer isso. Mas não vai MESMO! – _Sirius garantiu_. – Porque eu estou indo contar tudo pra Lene AGORA!_

– _NÃO! – _berrou Dorcas, desesperada._ – Pense no Remus, ele não merece isso! Por favor!_

– _Isso foi _antes_ de vocês namorarem! – _insistiu Sirius, encorajado_. – Eu não vejo outra alternativa, Dorcas: nós _temos_ que contar a verdade pra Marlene!_

– _E você acha que é fácil? – _Dorcas continuava em meio ao choro._ – O que eu ia dizer? Que depois daquele jogo, nós ficamos nos encontrando o verão inteiro? O que os meus tios e os meus pais vão pensar? O que _Remus_ vai pensar? Por favor!_

– _Nós temos que contar – _Sirius impusera seu tom_. – Eu não admito que Snivellus fique usando isso contra você, contra nós! Eu estou indo contar tudo pra Lene agora!_

Nesse momento, Severus não resistiu e entrou na sala, mostrando-se.

– Você não vai fazer isso – disse ele, e Dorcas sobressaltou-se.

– Isso! – ela teve que concordar, virando-se desesperada para Sirius: – Pense no Remus, Sirius. Na Lene. Ela não merece isso, _ele _não merece; vai estragar a amizade de vocês pra sempre!

Sirius voltou-se para Severus:

– Então costuma escutar conversas alheias, Snivellus? – indagou o grifinório.

– Só as que me interessam – Severus respondeu cínico.

– Eu vou contar _tudo_ pra Marlene! – Sirius repetiu. – E duvido muito que ela continue com você, depois de saber que você quis usar isso pra nos chantagear!

– CHEGA! – Dorcas berrou. – Vocês não podem contar! Ninguém pode contar nada!

– Não era minha intenção contar – Severus disse com sinceridade. – Por mais que eu não concorde, também acho que Marlene não _merece_ ter uma decepção _tão grande_.

Sirius analisou aquelas palavras e olhou para Dorcas. Ela parecia desolada, talvez fosse melhor não contar nada a Marlene _agora_. O mais importante naquele momento era impedir que ela ficasse sabendo disso pelo seu maior inimigo.

– Então prometa que não vai contar nada – Sirius pediu a Severus e Dorcas suspirou aliviada.

– Não posso prometer algo tão grave – o sonserino respondeu, e era verdade. – Um dia, Marlene irá descobrir mesmo...

– É melhor _você_ não usar isso pra magoar a Lene, entendeu? – Sirius ameaçou, a varinha apontada para o rosto de Severus.

– Mais do que _vocês_ já magoaram? – Severus o indagou sem se preocupar em pegar a varinha, sabendo que o rival tremeria apenas com aquelas palavras. – Eu acho impossível.

Dorcas não aguentou aquelas palavras e saiu da sala chorando. Sirius então abaixou a varinha e seguiu a amiga.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Tivemos um segredinho revelado, era mais ou menos isso o que vocês já esperavam... ou não? RSRSR Aguardem que tem mais "festa" no próximo!

**2.**Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Gentee! Esse cap tb tá muito digno de reviews, não tá? HAHA

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	12. Depois da Festa

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 11**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Olg'Austen, Coraline D. Snape, Ana Paula Prince, Audrey W. Gailey, Moe Greenishrage, Suh Campbell, Florence D. P. Snape, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Fernando, Emily Farias, Leather00Jacket, e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Depois da festa, as coisas continuam parecendo fora de controle e tudo pode acontecer..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DOZE –

**DEPOIS DA FESTA**

Depois de presenciar aquela cena patética, Severus decidiu voltar para a festa. Muitos já tinham ido embora e quando ele se virou para a mesa grifinória, ficou furioso com a cena que viu: Marlene e as "sereias" gargalhavam sentadas em cima da mesa e agora erguiam seus copos num brinde:

– Ao Six! – as gêmeas gritaram.

– Ao Six! – Marlene ergueu o copo de Absyntho já vazio e de repente se desequilibrou, caindo de cara no chão.

Severus correu até a mesa o mais rápido que pôde; as loiras continuaram gargalhando ao levantar Marlene do chão. Ele afastou as garotas com mais brutalidade do que pretendia e puxou Marlene para si.

– Marlene – ele chamou, colocando a mão no rosto quente dela, que fazia uma estranha careta como se estivesse com dor. – O que estava fazendo? – ele perguntou indignado ao ver os vários copos vazios sobre a mesa.

– Não enche – ela resmungou, tentando soltar-se dele para pegar mais um copo de Absyntho que outro elfo passava servindo.

– Já chega, Marlene! Vamos embora! – Severus disse enérgico, forçando-a a se voltar para si, puxando-a pelos ombros.

– Eu não quero... DROGA! – Marlene vociferou, por fim abandonando-se aos braços de seu "namorado". – Será que nem beber um pouquinho eu posso, é? – ela gritou, forçando os olhos, como se não conseguisse ver direito com quem estava falando.

– JÁ CHEGA! – Severus também vociferou, segurando Marlene pelo braço, arrastando-a com ele, chamando assim a atenção dos poucos que ali ainda estavam, recebendo olhares críticos e curiosos.

– Sev... Severus? É você, meu amor? – ela indagou como se só agora o reconhecesse; então tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho. – Que saudade – murmurou e então depositou um beijo sutil sobre os lábios dele.

– Marlene – Severus pediu, afastando-a de si. – Vamos embora.

– Ah, amor... – respondeu Marlene numa voz embargada. – Eu quero ficar com as minhas sócias – e meneou com a cabeça para as loiras – ... é, elas são minhas sócias!

– É, deixa ela! – Jane se manifestou. – Ela quer ficar com a gente!

– Ou você pode dormir com a gente, nós quatro... cinco! – June completou, emitindo uma sonora gargalhada que deixou Marlene mais vermelha que um tomate e arrancou risos estridentes de quem estava por perto.

– Cala a boca! – Severus disse à loira e num movimento rápido, puxou Marlene para si e a jogou sobre o ombro.

– Ai amor... Que bruto – Marlene zombou, batendo ambas as mãos em suas costas. – Mas eu gosto... – completou ela num sorriso maroto e então ambos finalmente deixaram a sala sob olhares curiosos e risos.

Severus passou pela sala comunal da Sonserina recebendo uma chuva de olhares e comentários dos colegas, que achavam no mínimo cômica a cena que se passava. Não queria trazê-la para as Masmorras, mas de fato não tinha outro lugar para levá-la e a Enfermaria estava fora de cogitação. Ele adentrou os dormitórios com Marlene sobre os ombros o mais rápido que pôde, agradecendo por ela ser pequena e leve, caso contrário, aquela caminhada iria ser ainda mais difícil, já que a corvinal não parava de se mexer e provocar qualquer pessoa que via pelo caminho. Ele sabia que no dia seguinte ela sequer teria cara para descer até o Salão Principal e tomar o café da manhã depois do ocorrido, por isso estava tentando poupá-la o máximo possível de tudo aquilo, mas de fato, ela mesma não estava ajudando.

Com dificuldade, Severus abriu a porta do seu dormitório e viu que Avery e Mulciber estavam lá.

– Saiam daqui – ele ordenou.

Mulciber o olhou como se não acreditasse. Mas foi Avery quem perguntou:

– E onde é que vamos dormir?

– Por mim, até no inferno – Severus respondeu atravessado. – Saiam daqui! Agora!

Avery recolheu rapidamente algumas coisas ao ver que o amigo falava sério e passou correndo pela porta. Mas Mulciber parou ao batente para encarar Severus.

– _Faça – bom – proveito_ – disse ele, cuspindo cada palavra.

Depois de dizer isso, Mulciber saiu e Severus fechou a porta do quarto dando um chute na mesma.

– Você precisa de um banho... – ele murmurou, indo até o canto do quarto, enquanto Marlene ainda se debatia sobre seus ombros.

– Ah... Só se você vier comigo... – ela murmurou com a voz embargada antes de emitir um sonoro risinho.

– Um banho _frio – _continuou Severus por fim entrando no banheiro.

Realmente quando bebia, Marlene tinha problemas. Severus se lembrou do que ela havia lhe dito horas atrás e finalmente tirou-a de cima dos ombros, colocando-a de frente ao box, mas ela cambaleou e se sentou ao lado de um aparador perto de onde ficava uma toalha.

Ele arrancou a capa dela e jogou junto com sua própria capa num canto qualquer; arregaçou as mangas da camisa e então se aproximou do box.

– Que estranho... – Marlene murmurou, levando a mão até a cabeça, sentindo-se tonta. – Você também tem um irmão gêmeo como as _sereias_? Estou vendo dois de você... – e piscou seguidas vezes, depois emitiu uma sonora gargalhada enquanto o observava abrir o registro do chuveiro.

– Pronto, _entre_ – ele mandou, saindo do box.

– Eu? – Marlene apontou para si. – Só se você vier junto, já disse e... – ela ponderou durante alguns instantes como se estivesse apurando os ouvidos. – Eu não gosto de chuva, não me obrigue a entrar nela... – e apontou para o chuveiro ligado, encolhendo-se como uma criança e abraçando as próprias pernas.

Severus suspirou cansado, estava começando a ficar preocupado.

– Vem – ele pediu puxando-a pela mão.

– Vai entrar comigo? – ela indagou.

– Você vai tomar um banho, mesmo que seja _obrigada _– ele respondeu e então puxou Marlene para debaixo do chuveiro, mas ela literalmente esperneou e se segurou na entrada do box em forma de protesto.

– Eu não quero... Tá fria... – murmurou ela.

– Eu sei e por isso mesmo você vai entrar – Severus respondeu, empurrando-a para dentro até finalmente conseguir colocá-la embaixo do chuveiro.

– Uhg! Tá frio... – Marlene fez uma careta e então foi para cima de Severus, mais uma vez a fim de sair do box, mas ele a impediu.

Decidido a encerrar aquela situação de uma vez por todas, Severus segurou Marlene entre os braços e a prensou contra a parede do box, exatamente embaixo do chuveiro. Não importava mais se ia ter que se molhar também.

O instante seguinte foi de um pesado silêncio e apenas o som do chuveiro ligado podia ser ouvido. Olharam-se durante um longo espaço de tempo, indefinido, mas longo. Severus via aos poucos a água corrente desfazer o penteado dela, os cabelos outrora presos se soltarem e deslizarem sobre o rosto pálido, porém de forma graciosa como se lhe emoldurassem a face, enquanto os olhos castanhos apenas o encaravam no mais absoluto silêncio.

Ele sentiu culpa. Se não tivesse sido movido pela curiosidade, de sair por aquela porta para ver o que Sirius e Dorcas tramavam, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Porque a seguinte situação, o brilho triste que via fraquejar no fundo daqueles olhos castanhos, só afirmava que Marlene havia sido magoada, magoada _demais_. Ele não sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido, mas obviamente tinha alguma coisa a ver com Sirius Black, e com as vagabundas que ele levou à festa só para se exibir e magoar Marlene. E como Severus gostaria de saber o que aquelas vadias loiras haviam dito a ela, e o que realmente acontecera longe dos seus olhos, da sua proteção... E os amados amigos dela, que a deixaram sozinha e mergulhada em álcool, onde estavam nessa hora? _Malditos grifinórios... _

Perdido em seus devaneios, Severus havia soltado os braços dela e apenas apoiava ambas as mãos sobre o azulejo, cercando-a para que não saísse dali. Aproveitando a brecha, Marlene aproximou-se e pôs-se a depositar beijos sutis sobre o pescoço dele, enquanto envolvia ambos os braços em seu pescoço, as mãos pequenas acariciando-lhe a nuca.

Severus sentiu o toque suave dos lábios dela percorrendo o seu pescoço e logo Marlene enlaçou os dedos pequenos entre seus cabelos úmidos, as unhas compridas arranhando-lhe levemente e um baixo gemido escapou dos lábios dele.

A provocante mordida que Marlene lhe deu no lóbulo da orelha o fez gemer mais uma vez num murmúrio quase inaudível. Ela havia gostado daquilo e resolveu continuar com a provocação, deslizando a ponta da língua sobre aquele ponto sensível e desceu mais uma vez, depositando beijos provocantes sobre o pescoço dele, levando as mãos até o nó de sua gravata já frouxa, tentando se livrar daquele empecilho. Somente o barulho do chuveiro sobre suas cabeças ousava interrompê-la em sua difícil tarefa.

– Pare – Severus murmurou de repente, com a voz enrouquecida, sentindo um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo quando a mão pequena dela puxou-lhe a camisa para fora da calça e depois deslizou em seu abdômen de forma provocante.

Obviamente, ele jamais se aproveitaria de uma situação como aquela, mas também não era de ferro. As unhas compridas agora lhe arranhavam a nuca enquanto os dedos pequenos mais uma vez se entrelaçavam em seus cabelos. Insistentes, os lábios doces e cálidos percorriam o seu pescoço.

– Parar por quê? – Marlene indagou, voltando-se para ele e beijando-o, mas dessa vez queria mais que um simples toque e moveu os lábios de forma provocante sobre os dele. – Não está gostando? – perguntou ela, dando uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior.

– Pare – Severus voltou a dizer e então a afastou de si, segurando-a firmemente pelos pulsos. – Você não quer isso – murmurou ele, fitando-a intensamente.

– Eu quero sim – Marlene respondeu, sem se intimidar com o olhar dele. – Todo mundo está fazendo isso agora – ela murmurou e então voltou a beijar Severus, que insistia em não lhe corresponder. – Eu sei, é, ele e as _sereias_ também...

– Então é isso? Black de novo? – ele perguntou e Marlene voltou-se a ele.

– Faz amor comigo... – ela pediu, como se sequer ouvisse o que ele falava.

Dito isso, Marlene se calou e apenas olhou para Severus, os olhos castanhos com um brilho diferente. Ele, por sua vez, manteve-se em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro ligado, não sabia o que fazer ou dizer diante das _lágrimas _que começaram a verter dos olhos dela.

– Já sei... – Marlene murmurou entre lágrimas, sentindo um nó se formar na garganta e mais e mais lágrimas verteram dos olhos castanhos, se misturando com a água corrente do chuveiro. – Você também prefere as _sereias_ do Six não é...?

Marlene baixou a cabeça, sentindo ânsia em pôr tudo para fora, mais e mais forte. O nó em sua garganta havia sido finalmente desatado.

– Ou se o meu cabelo fosse vermelho você me daria alguma atenção? – ela perguntou num soluço. – Não... não... não é isso... sou eu... eu sou tão horrível que nem você tem tesão em mim...

Ao fim do desabafo, as lágrimas correram impiedosas pelo seu rosto, antes que voltasse a encarar Severus, que estava até agora em silêncio. Marlene sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, perderem as forças e aos poucos se deixou escorrer até o chão, apoiando as costas sobre o azulejo.

Os olhos dele mantinham-se cravados nela. Severus estava indignado com tudo que acabara de ouvir: "_... nem você tem tesão em mim..._". Ele tinha sim, e _muito_. Tanto que, naquele momento, ele teve vontade de abrir suas calças ali mesmo e provar a ela que o que sentia era exatamente o contrário do que ela dissera, mas esse sentimento foi logo sobreposto por outro.

Com o olhar brando, Severus apenas fechou o registro do chuveiro, impedindo que a água gelada voltasse a cair sobre eles. Abaixou-se lentamente, até ficar na direção dos olhos de Marlene, que agora pareciam tão opacos e sem vida. Ele se deixou tomar por uma onda de fúria. Era tudo culpa de _Sirius Black, _que era um idiota. Aliás, Severus jamais conseguiria ordenar todos os adjetivos para classificar Sirius Black que não fosse como um "ser pouco pensante e completamente estúpido", sim, porque era exatamente isso o que ele era.

Ele tocou o rosto dela com suavidade, fazendo-a se sobressaltar. As lágrimas da corvinal ainda caíam, mas sob o toque delicado do sonserino, uma a uma, o caminho salgado se desfez completamente.

– Está com frio? – Severus perguntou num sussurro, vendo os fios castanhos caírem sobre a testa dela, deixando-a ainda mais delicada do que antes.

Marlene apenas assentiu, abraçando-se instintivamente, não exatamente por frio, mas como uma autodefesa que não pôde conter.

Severus deixou os dedos correrem com suavidade sobre o rosto dela, até deter-se no queixo, puxando-a delicadamente para si. Ele sentiu-a tensa, mas não se afastou. A respiração dela se descontrolava, à medida que o sentia se aproximar, e aqueles olhos negros pareciam ser capazes de enxergar o mais fundo de sua alma.

Marlene sentiu o toque suave e breve dos lábios dele sobre os seus e tentou recuar, encostando-se completamente na parede, sem saída. Mas ela não queria de fato fugir, pois no momento seguinte, seus lábios se encontraram num beijo intenso. Um fraco gemido escapou de sua garganta, ao sentir a língua dele deslizar com suavidade sobre seus lábios, como se pedisse passagem para aquela doce invasão.

Severus sentiu as mãos pequenas buscarem por apoio em seus ombros e, no momento seguinte, eram seus braços que envolviam a cintura delicada com o calor de seu corpo, enquanto a puxava de volta para cima. Marlene se encaixava perfeitamente entre seus braços, como se houvesse sido feita exatamente para si, sob medida. Um baixo suspiro escapou dos lábios de Severus, à medida que ele sentia os braços de Marlene envolverem seu pescoço e os dedos pequenos prendendo-se entre os fios negros sobre sua nuca.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Marlene, fazendo-a estremecer ao sentir as mãos dele deslizarem de maneira possessiva por suas costas nuas, fazendo seu corpo ser inundado por um calor inexistente a momentos atrás. Fechou os olhos, prendendo os dedos entre os fios negros, sentindo os lábios quentes de Severus deslizarem de seus lábios até a curva do pescoço, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passavam. Mas por mais intenso que aquilo fosse, nada se comparava àquele toque delicioso em suas costas: os dedos dele moviam-se em formas circulares por sua pele, fazendo-a estremecer e segurar-se nele cada vez com mais força, em busca de um equilíbrio que desaparecera há muito tempo, junto com a consciência e o seu autocontrole.

Severus abandonou-lhe os lábios por um momento, voltando-se para Marlene, deparando-se com os olhos castanhos fechados e os lábios levemente inchados pelo beijo nada casto, um convite deveras tentador. Palavra alguma foi dita e seus lábios se encontraram novamente. Ela sentiu um arrepio tomar seu corpo ao sentir suas costas voltando a encostar sobre o azulejo frio, enquanto se deliciava com o calor dos lábios dele. Já não tinha mais controle, nem mesmo qualquer divagar em mente, apenas sentia, sentia aquele momento como se fosse único.

Era como se o tempo corresse de forma mais lenta agora. Os vidros do box aos poucos ganhavam um leve esbranquiçado, à medida que as respirações tornavam-se ofegantes. Ainda ofegando, eles se separaram e por um breve instante, muito breve, se olharam profundamente, até que mais uma vez sedentos de calor, seus lábios voltaram a se unir. Marlene apoiou-se nos ombros de Severus e num impulso, enlaçou ambas as pernas em sua cintura, sentindo-o corresponder com igual paixão, colando seu corpo no dela, prensando-a contra a parede e gemeu. As mãos dele percorriam-lhe as pernas levando consigo o tecido do vestido, queimando-lhe a pele com o seu calor. Cada toque, cada beijo, cada gemido, tudo aquilo era diferente de qualquer outra coisa que já havia sentido e vivido.

Porém, tal sentimento foi deveras efêmero.

– Marlene? – Severus indagou, ao senti-la repentinamente ceder em seus braços. Decepcionado, ele fitou o rosto pálido, os olhos fechados e constatou: Marlene havia simplesmente "apagado".

Assim que constatou que Marlene havia mesmo apagado e estava inconsciente, Severus decidiu colocá-la na cama de uma vez, mas antes era preciso dar um jeito de vesti-la com algo confortável e o problema agora era se livrar daquele vestido molhado. Ele segurou-a de costas para si e começou a abrir o fecho que ficava na lateral do vestido com dificuldade, já que não estava sendo nada fácil mantê-la em pé naquele instante, tanto que os joelhos dela se dobraram involuntariamente e ela escorregou um pouco de seus braços.

Num movimento ágil Severus a segurou, impedindo-a de cair, mas sobressaltou-se ao sentir que suas mãos estavam sobre os seios dela e mais ainda ao sentir os mamilos enrijecerem, talvez de frio, mas ele mesmo imaginou que não era por isso. Rapidamente, alcançou uma toalha próxima e envolveu Marlene nela, deixando o vestido ensopado ir ao chão. Intimamente, ele desejou que ela não estivesse completamente nua embaixo daquela toalha; não sabia se conseguiria resistir a isso, principalmente depois dos momentos lascivos vividos instantes atrás.

Ele manteve Marlene enrolada na toalha e com todo o cuidado, secou-lhe os cabelos com um movimento de varinha. Levando-a de volta para o quarto, Severus se aproximou de uma cômoda, tirando uma camisa de pijama de uma das gavetas; trazendo Marlene para sua cama, ele a livrou da toalha, e foi com certo alívio que ele constatou que ela ainda tinha uma calcinha a vestir o corpo; ele então a vestiu delicadamente com a camisa que pegara.

Ajeitando-a entre os lençóis, Severus observou que Marlene dormia com tranquilidade. Ainda estava preocupado, mas depois de dar-lhe um banho vesti-la, se deu conta de que ela havia apenas desmaiado antes de pegar num sono profundo, o resultado de uma noite mergulhada em álcool. E somente depois de constatar que tudo estava aparentemente bem com ela, ele deixou de velar seu sono e foi tomar um banho relaxante e demorado.

Ele saiu do banheiro algum tempo depois, aproximando-se de sua cama, e então cobriu o corpo pequeno que parecia sentir frio, já que Marlene se abraçava e se encolhia. Severus levou a ponta dos dedos com suavidade até o rosto dela, afastando-lhe alguns fios castanhos de sua testa. Ele pensou em como era possível alguém ter sido capaz de magoar tal criatura. Ainda pensando nisso, ele se levantou e deu a volta, deitando-se na cama de Avery, porém mal teve tempo de se acomodar.

– Estou com frio... Não quero ficar sozinha... Não me deixa, por favor, não me deixa...

Severus ouviu Marlene murmurar, um murmúrio triste e o único desejo que teve foi o de suprir essa tristeza. Ele se aproximou novamente dela, ajeitando-se entre as cobertas; deitando-se ao seu lado, ele abraçou Marlene, aninhando-a em seus braços, envolvendo-a completamente num abraço apertado, ouvindo-a suspirar e se aconchegar em seu calor. Ela pôs a mão em seu ombro e recostou a cabeça em seu peito, tão próximo que se ela estivesse consciente, conseguiria ouvir as batidas rápidas de seu coração.

– Você não está sozinha – ele murmurou em seu ouvido como se fizesse uma prece, e então repousou um beijo suave em sua testa. – Eu estou aqui.

Ela dormiu, e Severus permaneceu em silêncio, mas ele mesmo não conseguiu dormir; ainda tentava reprimir toda a excitação que tomava conta do seu corpo. Tinha Marlene em seus braços, e seu próprio corpo implorava para que a beijasse, que a abraçasse com mais força e a tomasse para si. Mas em algum lugar, em algum canto de sua mente, ele sentiu que não seria correto se aproveitar desse momento, que ela era diferente e que ele deveria respeitá-la. Ele então permaneceu imóvel ao lado dela o restante da noite e ali adormeceu.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Bom... acho que esse pós-festa dispensa explicações, porque nós quase mudamos o rated da fic para M RSRSR Esperamos que gostem!

**2.**Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

É, a dona Tatiana me deixou só uma pergunta: como vcs acham que essa noite termina? HAHAHAHAH.

O resto vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	13. Constrangimentos

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 12**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Florence D. P. Snape, Olg'Austen, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Coraline D. Snape, Moe Greenishrage, Suh Campbell, Fernando, Pisces L, Emily Farias, Leather00Jacket, Lari SL **__(bem-vinda!)__**, Babs'90 e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_O dia seguinte a festa é um verdadeiro festival de constrangimentos para Marlene._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TREZE –

**CONSTRANGIMENTOS**

Ainda era cedo quando Severus abriu os olhos; o elfo doméstico que sempre arrumava o quarto havia dado um jeito de entrar ali e o despertou do pouco sono que tivera; ele se certificou de que Marlene dormia calma e profundamente, então saiu da cama sem movimentos bruscos, substituindo por um travesseiro o lugar que antes ele mesmo ocupara.

Severus pediu para que o elfo lhe trouxesse o café da manhã, mas na verdade tinha sido quase uma ameaça ao pobre ser, já que ele sabia que Marlene não acordaria a tempo de tomar o café da manhã, e mesmo que o fizesse, tampouco conseguiria sequer pisar naquele salão, depois do fiasco da noite anterior.

Assim que o elfo retornou com o café, Severus se serviu de uma torrada e suco – os bolinhos de amora eram somente para Marlene –, depois rumou para a cama de Avery, onde poderia terminar de dormir e assim, Marlene não teria nenhuma surpresa ao acordar, apesar de ele já ter quase certeza de que ela não se lembraria de qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido depois da festa. _Qualquer coisa._ Foi com pesar que ele constatou que ela não lembraria de nada do que acontecera entre eles no chuveiro, _nada mesmo_... Mas ele também não faria questão nenhuma de contar.

###

Marlene sentiu-se zonza e particularmente naquela manhã, seus olhos pareciam ter uma dificuldade infinitamente maior para se abrirem. Ela se enrolou nas cobertas e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, surpresa por estar sentindo aquele perfume conhecido.

"Nossa... por que será que até aqui eu sinto o cheiro do Severus?" – ela se perguntou, mas nem conseguiu pensar na resposta.

Ela estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível e ela mesma se sentia horrível, um trapo, uma roupa velha e maltratada. Então prometeu a si mesma que jamais colocaria Absyntho outra vez em sua boca, pelo resto de sua vida.

Marlene virou a cabeça no travesseiro e se deparou com o criado-mudo; olhando para o relógio, ela notou que marcava onze horas, mas como não havia muita claridade ali, não soube dizer se era da manhã ou da noite. E só então ela percebeu que havia algo errado.

"Espera aí! Eu não tenho um relógio na cabeceira da minha cama...!" – pensou ela, confusa. – "E a minha cama não fica ao lado da porta... que porta é essa? Que _diabos_ está acontecendo aqui?"

Alarmada, ela ergueu o corpo, sentando-se na cama. Sentiu a cabeça girar um pouco, mas teve certeza de que o que viu não era fruto de delírios. Esquecendo-se completamente da dor de cabeça e da dificuldade em abrir os olhos, Marlene literalmente arregalou os olhos castanhos ao ver Severus já vestido, sentado na cama da frente a lhe observar. Ele parecia cansado, mas ela não fazia a menor idéia de como tinha ido parar naquele quarto com _ele_.

– Está melhor? – Severus perguntou, e ela percebeu a preocupação que ele tinha na voz.

Marlene fechou os olhos com força, desnorteada pela dor de cabeça. Ela apenas fez que sim com um movimento de cabeça, tentando juntar os fatos e corou quando percebeu que vestia uma camisa de pijama – provavelmente dele – e mais ainda depois de constatar com uma olhadela discreta para dentro da camisa, que embaixo daquilo, estava somente de calcinha.

"Ah meu Merlin... O que aconteceu ontem?" – ela se perguntava aflita, e resolveu perguntar isso a única pessoa que poderia lhe dizer.

– Severus, eu... nós... ontem à noite... – Marlene começou, sem saber ao certo por onde começar.

– Por que não come alguma coisa primeiro? – Severus sugeriu sem responder, apontando para a bandeja de café.

Ela sentiu que realmente precisava comer alguma coisa antes que desmaiasse de fome, e sem pestanejar, avançou sobre os bolinhos de amora. Severus esperou que ela comesse e depois de uma xícara de chá, Marlene retomou a pergunta.

– Hm... – ela disse temerosa. – O que aconteceu ontem...?

– O que você _lembra_? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

Marlene então se pôs a pensar. Lembrava-se de que os amigos haviam saído para procurar Dorcas, e que enquanto ouvia coisas horríveis das "sereias", havia tomado um belo porre... Mas não se recordava com nenhuma nitidez de como havia chegado até o quarto de Severus à noite passada.

– Depois que você saiu – ela começou a explicar o pouco que havia lembrado –, eu conversei com James, com Lily e depois as _sereias_ vieram falar comigo... – suspirou. – Um pouco depois, Remus disse que estava preocupado com a Dorcas, pensou que ela podia ter passado mal e resolveu ir atrás dela... James e Lily acharam melhor ir com ele... Eu também ia, mas achei que você ficaria chateado se voltasse e eu não estivesse mais lá, então fiquei. Aí aquelas garotas continuaram conversando comigo e... O resto eu não lembro... O que exatamente houve a noite passada? – indagou ela, ainda meio incerta, e pedindo a Merlin para que o pensamento que teve estivesse sendo precipitado e fosse absurdamente infundado.

– Você não se lembra de nada mesmo? – Severus insistiu.

– Não – Marlene murmurou, sentindo o coração pulsar de forma estranha, ansiosa. – Eu, você, a gente, nós... quero dizer... – ela balbuciou gesticulando de forma displicente. – Eu dormi com você, é isso?

Instantaneamente o rosto pálido dela, que mal havia tido tempo de retomar a cor natural, voltou a tornar-se vermelho com o rumo e a conclusão de seus pensamentos. Aquela pergunta que fizera foi tão direta que Marlene sentiu como se fosse ter uma parada cardíaca, tamanho salto que seu coração dera no peito, se tivesse a confirmação. Teria realmente feito amor com ele? E pior: sequer se lembrava? Por alguns instantes, sentiu como se tivesse parado de respirar.

Severus apenas arqueou a sobrancelha antes de responder.

– Não – respondeu ele simplesmente. – Não aconteceu _nada._

– Como _nada_? – ela quase grunhiu, sem acreditar. – Eu acordei na sua cama! E se eu acordei, é porque eu _dormi _aqui...!

– Dormir na minha cama não significa que você dormiu _comigo_ – explicou ele, com uma calma inabalável. – Você bebeu demais, eu te trouxe pra cá e você dormiu, apenas isso.

Mas Marlene ainda não tinha se convencido.

– Então, como... como se explica _isso_? – Marlene apontou para si e para a camisa que usava.

– Nada – Severus voltou a afirmar. – Você estava agitada, eu te dei um banho, te vesti e te coloquei na cama, só isso.

– O que você quer dizer, quando diz agitada e... Espera! – ela perdeu a linha de seu raciocínio. – Você disse que... me deu um _banho_? Eu ouvi bem isso? – e corou furiosamente.

– Sim – ele respondeu com simplicidade. – Mas não há porque se preocupar, eu nem toquei em você; resolvi tudo usando magia – mentiu ele.

Marlene não sabia se podia acreditar nisso, mas de qualquer forma, deveria ter sido humilhante demais.

– Ai que vergonha... Por Merlin, que vergonha – ela murmurou, baixando a cabeça sentindo aquele calor subir às maçãs do rosto novamente e nervosa, ela olhou as próprias mãos, apertando uma na outra. – Tem certeza de que foi só isso mesmo? – e voltou a questionar, tinha outra preocupação agora. – Quero dizer... Acho que você sabe como isso pode acabar, caso tenha acontecido mais do que você me contou...

A expressão de Severus mudou completamente. A preocupação sumiu de seu rosto e Marlene viu um sorrisinho de deboche enquanto ele respondia:

– Se está tão preocupada – ele disse cínico –, acho que deveria procurar Madame Pomfrey depois. Mas eu garanto que não vai encontrar nada meu dentro de você...

– Nojento! – exclamou Marlene, sem conter a indignação com aquelas palavras.

– Acha que seria tão horrível assim? – ele perguntou debochado.

– Não...! – ela interpôs depressa. – Mas é que se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa, eu gostaria de me lembrar – assegurou ela e isso era verdade. – Eu ficaria chateada se você tivesse se aproveitado de mim nessa situação...

– _Se_ eu tivesse me aproveitado de você, você saberia. Mas duvido muito que eu pudesse ter aproveitado _alguma coisa..._ – afirmou Severus, cínico. – Você estava _horrível,_ Marlene. Digo... faz idéia de quantos copos de Absyntho você bebeu?

Marlene arregalou os olhos e passou os dedos pelo cabelo, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

– Merlin – ela suspirou. Já não sabia mais em que cor estava a sua face; só sabia de uma coisa: aquele era o momento mais constrangedor de toda a sua vida.

Como se despertasse de um transe, ela rapidamente saltou da cama, pondo-se em pé; sem jeito, ela enrolou-se no lençol, sentindo-se ridícula só de imaginar que Severus poderia e talvez tivesse até visto bem mais do que ela tentava esconder agora. Sem encará-lo e sem dizer uma palavra, Marlene se dirigiu ao banheiro, a fim de tomar outro banho.

Severus ficou ali sentado na cama de Avery, observando inexpressivamente a porta do banheiro bater. Ele sabia que agora jamais conseguiria entrar ali sem imaginar Marlene no chuveiro, ensaboando o pequeno corpo, ou a nudez dela envolta em suas toalhas verde-musgo. O leve perfume de Amêndoas, o cheiro _dela, _ainda impregnava o seu quarto. Ele se sentia entranho, e sabia que algo não estava normal em si mesmo. Sentia-se... esperançoso? Sim, e tinha muito a ver com Marlene. Ele estava inebriado pelo seu cheiro, pelo seu jeito completamente imprevisível, enfim, sabia que ela era muito mais do que ele havia imaginado e pior: a desejava, loucamente. Suspirando fundo, Severus admitiu para si mesmo que aquilo era mais do que um simples desejo, era quase uma necessidade. Aquilo estava se tornando uma doença, ele pensou. Será que tinha se envolvido _tanto_, a ponto de não conseguir escapar? Pensando nisso, ele decidiu tomar uma atitude: pôr um fim naquilo, antes que fosse tarde.

Depois de um longo banho, Marlene fechou o registro do chuveiro e reconheceu o vestido e a capa em cima do banco. Transfigurou tudo em vestes limpas, as vestes habituais da escola, já que não podia sair dali vestida simplesmente com aquela camisa de pijama. Ela pensava sobre tudo o que havia acontecido, no porre que havia tomado para esquecer as coisas horríveis que ouvira, mas agora, sequer se importava com isso. Estava ali, no dormitório de seu "namorado" e sem perceber, não estava se importando com mais nada além desse momento, onde todos os seus sentidos pareciam ter se voltado a ele: sua respiração, seu corpo, sua alma só respondiam ao efeito que Severus tinha sobre ela, e aquilo estava assustando-a. Sentir as coisas que sentia quando estava perto dele, nunca esteve nos seus planos.

Meio sem jeito, Marlene saiu do banheiro e viu que Severus ainda estava sentado na beira da outra cama, os braços cruzados despreocupadamente.

– Que horas são? – ela arriscou perguntar.

– Quase uma da tarde – respondeu ele, sério. – Então se você ainda quiser almoçar, vamos ter que ir até a cozinha da escola.

Marlene suspirou fundo. Havia algo que ainda precisava fazer. Ou melhor, dizer:

– Acho que isso pode esperar um pouco mais – disse ela, e timidamente foi se aproximando dele. – Sobre ontem ainda, eu...

– Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada – ele a interrompeu com a afirmação.

– Eu acredito nisso – respondeu ela, e acrescentou: – E se você realmente cuidou de mim como disse, eu agradeço e prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer, isso de beber do jeito que eu bebi ontem...

– Eu tenho certeza que isso não vai mais acontecer – disse Severus com uma firmeza impressionante, surpreendendo-a. – Porque a partir de agora...

Mas Severus não concluiu a frase; Marlene levou as mãos à testa impaciente, só agora lembrando que Emmeline deveria estar surtando de preocupação.

– O que houve? – ele forçou-se a perguntar.

– Eu tenho que ir! – ela disse num grito. – Eu tenho que ir, a Emmeline...!

Marlene começou a andar de costas, afastando-se bruscamente. Resultado: levou um belo de um tombo, e ainda por cima bateu a cabeça na quina do criado-mudo. A dor a deixou tonta e confusa, ela ainda não conseguia enxergar no que tinha batido, com o rosto esmagado contra a madeira e sentiu corpo escorregar até o chão. Ela tentou se virar, mas nesse momento Severus já tinha se abaixado ao lado dela, e parecia preocupado de novo.

– Marlene? – ele perguntou aflito. – Marlene, você está bem?

– Estou! – ela respondeu num grito, tentando inutilmente se levantar. – Eu tenho... eu tenho que ir!

– Ir aonde? – Severus indagou, diante daquela insistência. – O único lugar para onde você vai agora é a Enfermaria!

– Enfermaria? – ela o questionou, sem entender. – Não precisa, eu estou bem!

– Acho que não – afirmou ele, comunicando: – Você tem um grande corte na testa... Está sangrando.

Marlene então passou a mão na testa; estava mesmo pegajosa e úmida.

– Ah, me desculpe... – ela disse sem se conter, e apertou o corte com força, como se quisesse fazê-lo estancar à força.

– Está pedindo desculpa por _sangrar_? – Severus perguntou como se não acreditasse, e então passou seu braço pela cintura dela, puxando-a para colocá-la em pé. – Vamos, eu vou te levar para a Enfermaria.

Marlene não disse nada, e permitiu que ele a conduzisse devagar pelos corredores. Ela não pôde evitar a vergonha que sentiu ao passar pela sala comunal da Sonserina, onde recebeu uma chuva de olhares e comentários. Mais constrangimentos. Logo, ela imaginou o que todos aqueles sonserinos deveriam estar pensando ao vê-la saindo do quarto carregada por Severus... E o que será que eles haviam pensado na noite anterior? Ela achou melhor nem pensar na resposta.

Enquanto andavam pelos corredores da escola, Severus se preocupou em afundar o rosto de Marlene em seu peito, para que ninguém visse que ela estava sangrando, e nem se importou se ficaria sujo de sangue também; ele só não queria que aquilo fosse motivo para mais comentários. A caminhada até a enfermaria foi rápida, e assim que chegaram, Madame Pomfrey correu aflita até eles.

Durante todo o tempo que a curandeira levou para fechar o corte em sua testa, Marlene sentiu que Severus não largou sua mão em nenhum momento, e percebeu que ele realmente estava preocupado. E ela pensou que Emmeline também ficaria preocupada, tanto que achava melhor nem contar à amiga sobre o tombo que levara.

Assim que Madame Pomfrey liberou Marlene – não sem antes lhe passar um sermão por seu jeito estabanado –, Severus a acompanhou até a Torre Corvinal. Mas de novo, todo o trajeto foi feito em silêncio e Marlene começava a ficar preocupada outra vez; o fato é que ela não gostava desses silêncios dele, era como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer. E realmente estava. Assim que chegaram à entrada da torre, Severus disse friamente:

– Espero que fique bem – e sem mais palavras, girou o corpo, se afastando com tal rapidez que ela teve que correr e se agarrar às vestes dele.

– Espera! – Marlene gritou, e percebendo que Severus parecia irritado de repente, tentou se explicar: – Se você está agindo assim por causa de ontem, ou por causa das coisas que eu falei, eu juro, isso _nunca mais_ vai acontecer!

– Não vai acontecer _mesmo_ – ele respondeu azedo, de cara virada. – Como eu estava lhe dizendo antes, acho melhor você encontrar outra pessoa para afrontar Black a partir de agora! Porque eu não tenho vocação nenhuma para cuidar de você e dos seus fracassos...

A dor, infantil e inconsequente, foi muito forte. As lágrimas encheram os olhos dela.

– Então você está... _terminando_ comigo? – Marlene indagou, e as palavras pareciam completamente erradas visto que o namoro deles era "de mentira", mas naquele momento, foi a melhor maneira que ela havia encontrado para manifestar o que mais queria saber.

Severus deu um riso amargo.

– Ora Marlene... – debochou ele, perguntando com frieza: – Podemos terminar algo que tecnicamente não existe?

– Mas... Severus... não! – Marlene grunhiu contrariada, ainda agarrada às vestes dele. – Você não pode fazer isso comigo, eu... – ela não sabia nem o que dizer, a idéia de que ele queria e poderia deixá-la sempre a dilacerava. – Eu não quero _outra pessoa_, eu quero você! – e meio que corrigiu: – Eu quero que _você _me ajude!

Severus então afastou as mãos dela, ainda sem responder. Realmente, não era o que ele queria fazer, e tampouco Marlene parecia acreditar nisso. Mas ele deixou que a razão falasse mais alto naquele momento; acreditava que o melhor a fazer era se afastar dela.

– Sinto muito – ele limitou-se a dizer. – O seu comportamento ontem foi lamentável e como lhe disse, na minha vida não tem espaço para isso – e se afastou, parando a meio passo das costas dela.

Marlene ouviu tudo calada, mas também teve dúvidas sobre o que Severus estava dizendo. Se ele não admitia aquilo, a sua _lamentável _atitude de ontem, então por que cuidou dela? Não conseguia entender.

– ENTÃO É ASSIM? – ela gritou desesperada, voltando a agarrar o braço dele. – Você disse que não era inteligente terminar comigo na primeira briga, mas faz isso na segunda? – perguntou ela, esforçando-se para esticar a mentira de tal forma que quase parecia verdade. – E qual é o problema se eu bebi demais ontem? Eu posso mudar, posso me controlar! Mas não me abandone agora, Severus! Eu não vou suportar isso!

E na verdade, nem Severus conseguiria suportar. A verdade era que ele, que sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo, não conseguiu vencer aquele argumento. Já não lhe importava mais se Black era o verdadeiro motivo por trás de todo aquele ardil, ou se Marlene queria mais dele do que isso. Ele se voltou a ela, vendo que seus lábios tremiam e deu sua resposta:

– Eu não vou terminar com você _agora – _disse ele, dando ênfase à palavra. – Mas...

De novo, Severus não conseguiu concluir o que falava. Marlene havia se aproximado mais dele.

– Marlene... – ele sacudiu a cabeça, mas não parecia mais haver reprovação em seu rosto, e tinha os lábios muito próximos dos dela, movendo-se suavemente de um lado para o outro, rendendo-se.

Marlene então alcançou a boca dele com a sua. Severus segurou o rosto dela com firmeza no dele e no instante seguinte, tudo o que ele fez foi mover seus lábios nos dela apaixonadamente, sentindo-a fechar os braços em torno de seu pescoço; ela tremia, mas ele teve certeza de que não era de frio e não parou de beijá-la. Dessa vez, foi ela quem teve que se afastar, ofegando, mas ainda assim com uma sensação de vitória: pela primeira vez não se sentia instável diante dele.

– Eu tenho que ir – Severus sussurrou.

– Obrigada – murmurou Marlene, agora afundando o rosto no peito dele.

– Pelo quê? – ele quis saber.

– Por tudo.

E dizendo isso, ela se afastou de Severus, respondeu a questão da aldrava e entrou apressadamente na Torre Corvinal, tendo a impressão que o vira dar um meio sorriso antes de fechar a porta. Ela mesma sorriu, sentindo que aquele beijo tinha sido diferente de todos os outros, e tinha certeza absoluta disso.

– Onde é que você estava? – a voz de Emmeline cortou seu devaneio.

Só então Marlene reparou nos dois pares de olhos azuis que a fitavam: Emmeline e Benjy estavam parados em frente ao sofá, e pareciam cansados. Mais até do que Severus.

– Eu... – Marlene começou, sem saber o que dizer. – Tudo bem?

Emmeline então sussurrou alguma coisa para Benjy, e Marlene ficou feliz quando viu o loiro repousar um beijo suave nos lábios da amiga. Logo, o rapaz tomou o rumo das escadas e Marlene exclamou:

– Então você e o Benjy estão namorando? – ela indagou num sorriso, mas a loira lhe lançou um olhar feio antes de responder:

– A gente nem dormiu, sabia? – Emmeline retorquiu séria.

Marlene então se aproximou da amiga e sentou-se no sofá com ela.

– Pelo menos uma de nós aproveitou a noite, hein? – brincou ela, mas logo recebeu outro olhar de reprimenda da amiga.

– A gente não dormiu de preocupação! – a loira respondeu. – Eu e Benjy ficamos a noite inteira nesse sofá esperando você chegar, mas a gente devia ter percebido que a sua demora só tinha um nome: _Snape_ – afirmou ela, decepcionada. – Você dormiu com ele, Lene?

Marlene sabia o que a amiga queria perguntar, então suspirou fundo e começou a explicar.

– É, dormi – afirmou ela, e diante do olhar desolado da amiga, acrescentou: – Mas não da maneira que você está pensando... Eu só _dormi_ na cama dele, dormi _mesmo_. Não aconteceu nada.

– Como não? – Emmeline perguntou incrédula. – Você acabou de dizer que dormiu na cama dele!

– É verdade – Marlene disse, e até onde ela sabia, achava que era só isso mesmo. – Severus dormiu na cama de um amigo dele... – e parecendo confusa, acrescentou: – Eu não me lembrava de nada, e pelo menos, foi o que ele me disse...

Essa, Emmeline não entendeu mesmo. Então a amiga sequer se lembrava do que havia acontecido?

– Mas... como assim, você _não se_ _lembra_? – a loira indagou chocada.

– Não – admitiu Marlene. – Eu bebi demais na festa ontem e a verdade é que eu nem sei como eu fui acordar naquela cama... Mas Severus me garantiu que não aconteceu nada.

– E você _acreditou _nisso? – Emmeline insistia. – Se você não se lembra de nada, _nada mesmo_, então como pode ter certeza de que Snape não mentiu pra você? Ou melhor, como pode ter acreditado nele assim tão fácil?

Marlene deu outro suspiro triste.

– E como eu _não _acreditaria nele? – ela respondeu com outra pergunta. – Ele foi o único que se preocupou comigo naquela festa, ele _cuidou _de mim...

Os contra-argumentos de Emmeline morreram com aquelas palavras. Agora ela havia constatado o que há algum tempo desconfiava: a amiga estava apaixonada pelo "namorado de mentira". Ela deu um meio sorriso e disse:

– Depois, você diz que não gosta dele... – debochou ela. – Olha o jeito como você fala dele, parece até que são namorados "de verdade"...! – e concluiu: – Bem, quanto a Snape eu realmente não posso dizer, mas você minha amiga, você está se agarrando nessa mentira só pra ficar com ele!

Marlene decidiu não ignorar mais aquele sentimento e expôs a verdade à amiga.

– Quer saber, Emme? Nem eu sei mais o que eu sinto – afirmou ela em mais um suspiro triste. – Mas eu não vou esperar dele nada mais do que combinamos... – e depois de um meio sorriso, também concluiu: – Pra falar a verdade, eu estou morrendo de inveja de você!

– De _mim_? – Emmeline não entendeu. – Por quê?

A morena riu antes de responder:

– Você e o Benjy, ora. Do que mais? – ela disse rindo, e então resolveu perguntar de novo: – Como é que foi ontem? Vocês estão namorando mesmo?

– É... – a loira confirmou, enrubescendo.

E Marlene ouviu com atenção o relato minucioso e todos os detalhes que a amiga contou, desde o momento que saíra da festa para conversar com Benjy: todas as estruturas frasais utilizadas pelo rapaz até as descrições minuciosas das expressões faciais do mesmo, e beijo tão maravilhoso que Emmeline descrevera. Realmente ela sentiu inveja, mas uma inveja boa da felicidade da amiga.

Logo, a conversa foi interrompida. Marlene ficou surpresa ao ver seu amigo Remus entrando na sala comunal.

– Remus? – ela perguntou preocupada. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Dorcas?

– Não – o grifinório respondeu tranquilo. – Ela realmente passou mal ontem a noite, mas já está tudo bem. Eu vim falar com você mesma. Atrapalho?

Marlene só olhou para Emmeline; a loira assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou do sofá, refazendo os passos de seu namorado em direção as escadas. A morena então convidou Remus a se sentar.

– Claro que não – disse ela. – Sente, Remus!

Remus então se sentou no sofá, quase no mesmo lugar que Emmeline estivera instantes atrás. Ele suspirou fundo e começou, meio constrangido:

– Lene, Merlin sabe o quanto eu estou me sentindo ridículo por ter que te falar isso, mas... Padfoot implorou para que eu viesse... Não fique brava comigo, sim?

– Impossível ficar brava com você, você é o meu melhor amigo! – ela garantiu num sorriso divertido. – Eu não ficaria chateada nem se o próprio Sirius tivesse vindo... – disse ela, embora não fosse verdade. – Vai lá, me diz o que você tem que dizer...

O grifinório então explicou:

– Bom... Sei que isso é tão idiota, me desculpe, Lene... – ele mediu as palavras – Sirius quer que você _termine _o seu namoro com Snape. Ele me pediu pra lhe dizer _por favor_ – e sacudiu a cabeça com desprazer.

Marlene deu uma risada seca, sem humor.

– Ah, ele _quer_? Isso é ridículo mesmo – concordou ela, por fim. – Mas enfim, por que ele lhe pediu para me dizer... _isso_?

– Ele ficou... meio _assustado,_ Lene – disse Remus. – Aquelas garotas que estavam com Padfoot contaram a ele sobre o modo como Snape te tirou da festa, e hoje Regulus apareceu lá na Grifinória dizendo que você saiu do quarto de Snape com a cabeça sangrando...

"Regulus?" – Marlene se perguntou confusa. O que ele teria a ganhar, contando ao irmão a cena que viu?

– Eu caí! – ela disse depressa, mas embora fosse verdade, não pareceu.

– Eu sei, e eu acredito em você – Remus assegurou. – Mesmo contrariando a Dorcas, e até Sirius, eu não me importo com o que você fez ontem. Mas você sabe como Padfoot é, e eu acho que ele não vai acreditar nisso...

Marlene então estreitou os olhos, com raiva; mas não era raiva de Remus, ela sabia que o amigo não tinha nada a ver com isso, só estava ali lhe dando um recado.

– Olhe Remus, eu sei que Sirius não vai acreditar nisso nunca, mas eu quero que _você_ saiba – ela disse, olhando nos olhos do amigo para ressaltar a franqueza de sua voz –, Severus foi o único que esteve do meu lado na hora que eu mais precisei; se ele não tivesse voltado e me tirado daquela festa, eu nem sei o que teria acontecido, eu bebi demais...!

– Eu sei – Remus reafirmou, tendo certeza da sinceridade da amiga; talvez conseguisse convencer o amigo pelo menos dessa parte.

– Bom, eu realmente sinto muito que Sirius tenha pedido a _você_ pra vir me dizer isso... – Marlene se desculpou. – Me desculpe. Ou melhor, desculpe Sirius por ter pedido para você fazer isso, Moony.

– Não me importo tanto assim – Remus sorriu aliviado. – E aí? Posso dizer a ele que você o mandou para o inferno? – perguntou ele, cheio de esperança.

– Não – suspirou Marlene. – Diga a ele que eu agradeço, embora a gente saiba que ele está perdendo tempo...

– Eu digo sim – dizendo isso, Remus se levantou do sofá e se despediu da amiga com um abraço.

Assim que Remus saiu, Marlene subiu ao dormitório, e como nem ela nem Emmeline tinham almoçado, a solução foi atacar o estoque de bombons da Dedosdemel que Marlene tinha guardado. Elas retomaram a conversa interrompida por Remus e passaram o resto da hora jogando conversa fora, até que Emmeline, como sempre dedicada aos estudos, se lembrou de que ela e seu namorado tinham uma redação para terminar e que precisavam ir à biblioteca. Marlene não tinha planos de sair naquela tarde, mas decidiu acompanhar a amiga e Benjy até a biblioteca.

Enquanto Emmeline e Benjy pareciam muito à vontade procurando livros de Transfiguração, Marlene seguiu para outro corredor, em busca de livros sobre Quadribol, já que estes eram os únicos livros de que ela realmente gostava.

Marlene parecia perdida ali, olhando aqueles livros, até que uma batida de palmas a despertou. Ela se virou e deu de cara com o ex-namorado parado atrás de si.

– E aí? – Sirius perguntou assim que ela se virou.

– E aí _o_ _quê_? – Marlene devolveu a pergunta pouco amistosa.

Na verdade, ela sequer entendia porque Sirius estava ali: será que tinha necessidade de lhe dizer pessoalmente as palavras _ridículas_ que pedira para Remus lhe dizer momentos atrás?

– Fiquei sabendo... Você e _Snivellus_ ontem, hein? – perguntou ele, num tom revoltado.

– Isso não é da sua conta – ela respondeu séria.

– É sim! – Sirius quase gritou. – Ele bate em você, e você acha que não vamos fazer nada?

– Você não tem que fazer nada! – rebateu Marlene. – E mais: Severus _não bateu_ em mim! Eu caí!

– Que seja – disse ele, ignorando-a completamente. – Ainda não gosto disso. Você não vai mesmo terminar com ele?

– Claro que não! – ela se exaltou, nervosa. – Por que eu faria isso?

– Não acredito que ele goste de você!

– _Você_ pode não acreditar, mas pra que você tenha certeza absoluta disso, saiba que Severus vai falar com o meu pai no Natal! – ela improvisou, fazendo menção de se afastar.

Para Sirius, aquilo sim foi um verdadeiro tapa na cara. Ele sentiu o peso daquelas palavras: Marlene jamais permitira que ele tomasse tal atitude na época em que namoravam, e agora ela parecia fazer questão de que Severus fizesse isso. Como se não tivesse mais saída, ele apelou antes que ela fosse embora:

– Sendo assim, então acho que eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer – interpôs ele, depressa. – E mesmo que você não queira ouvir, eu sinto que eu preciso te contar. Só preciso que você me dê um minuto. Você pode me escutar, ou não?

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! E aí? Será que o Sirius vai conseguir contar o que ele quer contar? RSRSRSR.

**2.**Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Lembrol:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	14. Convites

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer 1: **Os nomes utilizados para a Família McKinnon fazem referência a fic "1977", escrita por N. Black - Blackie.

**Disclaimer 2: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 13**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Audrey W. Gailey, Florence D. P. Snape, N. Black – Blackie, Olg'Austen, Coraline D. Snape, Clara L., Fernando, V. Lovett, Moe Greenishrage, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Pisces L, Emily Farias, Lari SL, Leather00Jacket, Babs'90 e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Depois de falar mais do que devia, Marlene tem que convidar Severus para passar as festas de fim de ano em sua casa._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO QUATORZE –

**CONVITES**

– Mas é claro que não! – vociferou uma voz atrás de Marlene, respondendo por ela; ela se virou e reconheceu sua prima Dorcas, que chegava esbaforida.

– Dorcas? – ela e Sirius indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

A grifinória se voltou apenas a Sirius e continuou falando:

– Deixa ver se eu entendi bem: você rouba um ano da vida da minha prima com a sua malandragem e o seu charme e agora quer uma palavrinha? – Dorcas indagou cínica, enganchando o braço ao de Marlene. – Acho que não vai se importar se eu roubá-la um pouquinho então, não vai? Obrigada!

Dizendo isso, Dorcas sequer esperou pela resposta e seguiu para outro corredor, puxando a prima consigo. Sirius passou irritado pela saída e logo que ele saiu, Marlene reclamou:

– Não precisava ter feito isso, Dorcas! – ela disse séria.

– Na verdade – a grifinória explicou –, eu não estava te salvando _dele_, mas de você mesma; dessa sua mania ingênua de acreditar nas pessoas, mesmo quando elas não merecem!

Marlene suspirou.

– O que quer que fosse que Sirius queria me dizer, não ia mudar em nada o meu relacionamento com Severus!

– Você minha prima, é boa demais! – exclamou Dorcas, dando um forte abraço na prima. – Eu te amo, eu só quero te ver bem! Imagina só se o seu _namorado _fica sabendo do que aconteceu aqui?

– Não aconteceu _nada _aqui, Dorcas – Marlene disse irritada.

A grifinória então expôs a sua preocupação:

– Mesmo assim, eu não quero que Snape se _aborreça _com você outra vez... – e discretamente, apontou para a cabeça, como se falasse de um corte.

A corvinal se irritou ainda mais e ergueu a voz:

– Você _também _acha que Severus bateu em mim, Dorcas? – ela perguntou nervosa. – _Acha_?

– Olhe, eu entendo que se você gosta mesmo dele, você vai tentar protegê-lo, mas...

Marlene a interrompeu grosseiramente:

– Eu juro que não entendo toda essa sua implicância com ele! – ela se exaltou, deixando-se dizer: – E não, ele _não bateu _em mim, pelo contrário! Severus foi o _único_ que se preocupou comigo ontem! Quando vocês estavam sabe-se lá onde, _ele_ ficou comigo, _ele_ cuidou de mim!

Mas Dorcas ainda não tinha se convencido.

– Mas será que isso foi sincero, prima? – indagou ela, venenosa, acrescentando: – Pense nisso. Bom, de qualquer forma, eu só queria te entregar a carta que a tia Lorraine mandou – e tirou o envelope do bolso, estendendo-o para a prima, que pegou. – A coruja dela não conseguiu passar pelas Masmorras, e como você não estava no café da manhã, a bichinha acabou deixando comigo!

Tomando o envelope das mãos de Dorcas, Marlene o abriu ali mesmo e começou a ler a carta de sua mãe:

_Querida,_

_Este ano, iremos passar as festas de fim de ano na casa de praia em Dover._

_Sei que você deve estar se perguntando o "porquê" dessa mudança agora, em pleno inverno, mas é que o seu irmão vai trazer a namorada trouxa que ele conheceu no Alasca. Por isso, achei que ficaria melhor estarmos todos numa casa mais "simples". Eu não a conheço, mas segundo Mike, a garota é um amor..._

_Falando nisso, você vem sozinha como no ano passado? Ou vai deixar a vergonha de lado e permitir que o "namorado" venha junto? Se a resposta for sim, me avise, que eu dou um jeito no seu pai._

_PS: Apesar do inverno, acho melhor você trazer roupas de verão._

_Muitos beijos,_

_Lorraine._

Marlene então olhou para Dorcas.

– Nós vamos passar o Natal na casa de praia, em Dover – comunicou ela, perguntando: – Vocês também?

– Não – Dorcas respondeu contrariada. – Papai quer ir para o Brasil! Eca! Só porque disseram a ele que o Réveillon de Copacabana é lindo...!

– Ah, que pena então... – lamentou Marlene. – Mike vai levar a namorada dele para passar as festas com a gente...

Neste momento, Emmeline e Benjy apareceram correndo para alcançar Marlene e Dorcas.

– Ainda bem que eu achei você! – Emmeline se dirigiu a Marlene, e depois a Dorcas: – Oi Dorcas.

– Oi – respondeu a grifinória, tão surpresa quanto a prima.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Marlene perguntou preocupada.

– Eu é que pergunto – respondeu Emmeline, olhando de Marlene para Dorcas.

Benjy então tomou a palavra:

– Black passou por nós feito um tufão e... – ele hesitou. – Tivemos a impressão de ter visto vocês discutindo...

– Assuntos de família, Benjy – disse Marlene, um pouco constrangida.

– É, _assuntos de família_ – repetiu Dorcas, e percebendo o clima estranho que ficara, decidiu ir embora: – Mas eu já estava de saída – e advertiu Marlene: – Só que a gente vai ficar de olho, pra que você não se _machuque_ de novo, prima!

– Dorcas! – Marlene a repreendeu.

– A gente se vê – disse a grifinória, dando as costas aos corvinais e tomando o rumo da saída.

No mesmo instante em que Dorcas se afastou, Emmeline questionou a amiga:

– _Machucar_? Quando foi que você se machucou, Lene? Do que a Dorcas estava falando?

– Nada não – disse Marlene, e a loira entendeu que a amiga não queria falar nada na presença de Benjy. – A Dorcas que está preocupada demais...

Elas se encararam sem palavras, e Benjy assumiu a palavra de novo:

– Bem, eu não sei se vocês ainda querem ver mais livros, mas Madame Pince já está fechando a biblioteca...

– Não, Benjy – Emmeline respondeu, tomando as mãos do namorado. – Nós também já estamos indo, não é, Lene?

– É. Estamos sim – Marlene concordou.

Momentos depois, quando já estava em seu dormitório, Marlene esperou que a amiga se despedisse longamente de Benjy à porta do quarto. E quando Emmeline finalmente resolveu entrar, logo iniciou os seus questionamentos:

– Será que agora você pode me dizer o que realmente aconteceu na biblioteca? – indagou ela, preocupada. – Porque eu não entendi nada! Primeiro Sirius, depois a Dorcas... E o que ela quis dizer sobre se você se _machucar_?

– Calma! – pediu Marlene, fazendo a amiga sentar-se em sua cama e depois se sentando ao seu lado. – Eu vou responder uma pergunta de cada vez, ok? – Emmeline concordou com a cabeça e Marlene e começou a contar: – Não foi nada de mais; Sirius só repetiu o que tinha pedido para Remus me dizer agora a pouco – explicou ela, depois disse contrariada: – E eu quis tanto pôr um fim naquela conversa que acabei metendo os pés pelas mãos!

– Como assim? – Emmeline continuava sem entender.

– Eu disse a ele que Severus ia falar com o meu pai no Natal! – Marlene repetiu contrariada.

– O quê? – a loira não acreditou. – Mas espera um pouco... Por acaso Snape _vai_ fazer isso?

Marlene fez que não com um movimento de cabeça.

– Entendi... – disse Emmeline, cética. – Você disse a Sirius que Snape vai falar com o seu pai no Natal... Só que ele ainda nem sabe disso! Marlene...?

– Eu sei – a morena concordou –, foi totalmente ridículo dizer isso a Sirius, mas a questão agora nem é mais essa...

– Você vai tentar dar um jeito de convencer Snape a passar o Natal na sua casa?

– Caso contrário, o meu _namoro de mentira_ cai por terra! – afirmou Marlene.

– Mas você não pode pedir _isso_ a ele! – a loira advertiu. – Quero dizer, acho que Snape não vai concordar se souber que você só está fazendo isso porque teve a infeliz idéia de dizer a Sirius que ele ia falar com o seu pai!

– É. Mas se bem que... – a morena disse pensativa.

– Se bem que o quê? – Emmeline quis saber. – Alguma idéia?

Marlene então tirou rapidamente do bolso a carta de sua mãe e estendeu para Emmeline. Enquanto a loira lia, ela explicou sua idéia:

– Eu posso dizer que a _minha mãe_ o convidou, como está escrito aí! – disse ela. – Acha que é um bom argumento?

– Acho – garantiu a loira, devolvendo a carta para a amiga. – Mas, e se mesmo assim Snape não quiser ir?

– Aí eu vou ter que contar a verdade a ele... – concluiu Marlene, torcendo para que isso não fosse necessário. – Para que ainda haja uma pequena possibilidade de Severus concordar...

– Bom, parece que metade do problema está resolvido! – Emmeline brincou, mas logo voltou a ficar séria: – Mas enfim, o que a Dorcas quis dizer sobre você ter se machucado?

Marlene então achou melhor contar a verdade:

– Ela acha, na verdade todos eles, com exceção do Remus, acham que Severus bateu em mim! – e diante da cara horrorizada da amiga, acrescentou: – Mas não foi assim que aconteceu; quando eu estava lá no quarto dele, eu caí de cabeça em cima do criado-mudo... Você acredita em mim, não acredita, Emme?

– Claro – afirmou a loira. – Eu sei o quanto você é estabanada, e um tombo desses é bem digno de você! Só não entendo uma coisa: como eles ficaram _sabendo _disso?

– Isso é outra coisa que eu também não entendo – disse Marlene. – _Regulus_ me viu saindo do quarto do Severus com a cabeça sangrando e foi correndo contar a Sirius!

– Se ele contou... – Emmeline também não entendia. – Acha que Sirius pediu para o _irmão dele _espionar você?

– Não acredito que seja isso, pois até onde eu sei, eles se odeiam – a morena disse com sinceridade. – Enfim, depois eu vou me preocupar em saber _porque_ Regulus fez isso. _Agora_ – ela disse, levantando-se da cama – eu vou falar com Severus!

– Tomara que ele concorde então! – disse Emmeline. – Boa sorte!

– Obrigada – respondeu Marlene, atravessando a porta novamente.

Ela andou até as Masmorras apressadamente, pois precisava falar com seu "namorado" e dar uma resposta a sua mãe o quanto antes. Mas havia algo mais na rapidez dos seus passos. Seria... saudade?

Marlene então se sobressaltou ao chegar à entrada da Sonserina; por sorte – ou azar – ela encontrou ninguém menos do que Regulus Black ali e o ouviu murmurar a senha do dia em língua de cobra.

– Oi, McKinnon – disse ele, convidando-a a entrar na sala comunal.

– Oi – respondeu ela secamente, entrando na sala. – Sabe se o Severus está aí?

– Acho que sim – disse Regulus, com os olhos fixos em Marlene.

– Então você poderia chamá-lo, por favor? – ela pediu sem graça, já estava ficando incomodada com aqueles olhares do outro.

– Ele deve estar sozinho – comunicou o sonserino, e indicando-lhe o fundo do salão, disse: – Vai nessa! Você já conhece o caminho...

Marlene chegou a dar um passo para atravessar a sala comunal, porém recuou; não gostara daquela provocação. Não tinha nenhuma intenção de prolongar a conversa com Regulus, mas quis saber:

– Você tem algum problema comigo? – ela perguntou, voltando-se a ele. – Porque você contou uma grande mentira a meu respeito para o seu irmão hoje de manhã!

– Eu apenas contei a Sirius o que vi, nada mais – Regulus respondeu despreocupado, aproximando-se dela. – O que ele imaginou depois, não é responsabilidade minha.

– Pois se você queria deixar todo mundo preocupado, você conseguiu – rebateu ela. – Por que fez isso, afinal?

– Por nada – respondeu ele, recuando um pouco. – Eu só acho que você está com o sonserino errado...

Marlene riu.

– Ah, é? – ela indagou debochada, encarando-o firme nos olhos. – E qual seria o _certo_? Não estaria falando de _você, _estaria?

– Não, claro que não. Eu só queria que você fosse assim... – Regulus se reaproximou dela – ... mais legal comigo! – e ergueu a mão, na tentativa de passá-la nos cabelos castanhos da corvinal.

Porém, Marlene esquivou-se na mesma hora.

– Tire as mãos de mim! – gritou ela, tomada de raiva, e puxou a varinha: – _Estupefaça_! – ela bradou, e Regulus foi arremessado contra a parede, ao outro canto da sala.

Logo, o sonserino ficou em pé novamente, e um sorriso cínico brincava em seus lábios, ao ver que Marlene continuava com a varinha em punho, apontada na sua direção. Mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, uma voz vinda do fundo da sala os interrompeu:

– Marlene? – Severus a chamou, enquanto atravessava a sala; encarando Regulus, ele perguntou a ela: – Está tudo bem?

Ela nem respondeu; tudo o que Marlene fez foi correr até onde Severus estava e atirou-se a ele num abraço apertado. Ali, nos braços dele, de repente parecia ser o único lugar onde ela se sentia segura; ainda nervosa e ofegando, ela ergueu o rosto para ele e apenas sussurrou:

– Os seus amigos não gostam de mim, definitivamente...

– Eu sei – sussurrou ele, relaxando-a do abraço; olhando por cima do ombro de Marlene, ele lançou a Regulus um olhar mortal. Voltando-se a ela novamente, perguntou: – Por que veio aqui?

– Eu preciso falar com você – respondeu ela. – _Sozinha_.

Severus ponderou a expressão dela, parecia algo sério o que Marlene queria falar.

– Venha comigo – ele disse, conduzindo-a até os dormitórios. Enquanto andavam, Marlene ainda conseguiu ver Regulus saindo. Quem sabe, para fazer mais uma intriga ao irmão, pensou ela.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto, Marlene foi se sentando na cama de Severus, sem nenhuma cerimônia.

– Eu disse, eles não gostam de mim, eu percebi isso no primeiro dia...! – ela resmungou baixinho, enquanto Severus se sentava ao lado dela.

– O que aconteceu na sala comunal? – perguntou ele, percebendo que Marlene ainda estava nervosa.

Ela não tinha essa intenção, mas achou melhor contar a Severus sobre as intrigas de Regulus:

– Regulus viu o momento em que saímos daqui de manhã, quando me machuquei e... – ela hesitou – ... e ele se deu o trabalho de ir até a Grifinória dizer pra todo mundo que você tinha batido em mim! – e disse indignada: – A _Dorcas _ficou morrendo de preocupação!

– Só a sua prima? – Severus indagou.

– Só – Marlene afirmou; achava melhor omitir o detalhe de que Sirius também, e toda a conversa na biblioteca.

– E então você o _estuporou, _quando ele deu em cima de você? – ele voltou a indagar, mas aquilo era quase uma afirmação.

– É – ela respondeu surpresa, e preocupada com a reação dele. – Mas eu já estava com raiva dele _antes..._

Severus então se levantou da cama com fluidez.

– Não se preocupe – disse ele enquanto andava até a porta, num tom sombrio que a fez se preocupar ainda mais. – Eu vou resolver isso.

Marlene também se levantou e correu até ele, impedindo-o de sair.

– Não faça nada, por favor! – ela pediu. – Foi só um mal-entendido e eu já expliquei pra minha prima que você não bateu em mim!

Severus voltou-se a ela novamente.

– Do que está falando? – indagou ele, disfarçando. – Eu vou apenas _fechar a porta_ – ele disse, enquanto fechava a mesma. – Você disse que queria falar comigo, lembra?

Marlene suspirou aliviada; por um momento, acreditou que Severus ia "resolver" aquilo à sua maneira, que ela já sabia qual era. Ela deu mais um suspiro e começou o assunto que a trouxera ali.

– O que você vai fazer no Natal? E no Ano Novo? – ela perguntou rápido.

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu.

– Por quê? – Severus perguntou desconfiado.

– É que... hm... – ela começou sem jeito – ... é que eu tenho um convite para te fazer!

– Convite... para passar as festas na sua casa? – ele indagou direto.

– É. A minha mãe convidou e... – Marlene hesitou antes de completar num meio sorriso: – Eu pensei que seria _legal _se você fosse...

– Quem vai estar lá? – Severus quis saber.

O meio sorriso dela se desfez com a aparente desconfiança dele.

– Você acha mesmo que _Sirius _foi convidado? – Marlene perguntou, e Severus percebeu que ela ficara chateada.

– Eu não perguntei se _Black_ vai estar lá – explicou ele. – Eu quero saber _quem_ estará lá; todos, sem distinções.

– Os meus pais, o meu irmão, a namorada trouxa dele que vem do Alasca, e _talvez _– ela disse, dando ênfase à palavra –_, _alguns amigos do meu pai, do Ministério...

_Ministério. _Severus ponderou o convite de Marlene. Essa era uma oportunidade que ele não deveria perder. Além disso, ela também parecia muito sincera em querer que ele conhecesse a família dela.

– Mas se você não quiser ir – ela comentou, já apelando –, eu peço desculpas pra minha mãe e...

– Eu vou – a resposta dele a fez sorrir involuntariamente. – Mas com uma condição.

– Qualquer uma! – Marlene respondeu contente, sem se importar com qual seria a "condição" dele.

– Qualquer uma... _mesmo_? – Severus indagou cínico, aproximando-se mais de Marlene, fazendo-a se encostar à porta devido à proximidade; o sorriso dela murchou um pouco.

– Q-qualquer uma, sim – ela conseguiu responder.

Severus então disse a sua "condição":

– Vai ficar longe das bebidas alcoólicas?

Marlene suspirou aliviada mais uma vez.

– Vou – respondeu ela, e seu sorriso se refez. – Prometo!

– Ótimo – concordou ele. – Pode dizer a sua mãe que _o seu namorado _vai com você.

O sorriso dela se alargou ainda mais.

– Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! – Marlene agradeceu, unindo ambas as mãos como se fizesse uma prece, sem conseguir conter o sorriso aliviado nos lábios, entre outras coisas...

Sem pensar duas vezes, Marlene se jogou nos braços de Severus mais uma vez, agarrando-se ao seu pescoço. Uma magia inexplicável pareceu tomar conta deles e foi impossível dizer uma só palavra; lentamente, ela ergueu o rosto para ele e seus lábios se encontraram em mais um beijo. Quando ele a puxou pela cintura, trazendo-a mais junto de si, ela prometeu a si mesma que não faria nada nessa viagem para que ele sequer pensasse em deixá-la outra vez. Mas era difícil pensar direito, enquanto tinha os lábios dele nos seus e quando ela sentiu a mão dele aprofundar o toque em sua cintura, correspondendo com a mesma intensidade do seu desejo, os beijos se tornaram mais possessivos e exigentes. Foi com relutância que eles se afastaram um do outro, ainda sentindo o desejo pulsar entre eles.

– Você... – Severus disse ofegante – ... você precisa avisar a sua mãe... que eu vou...

Marlene fez que sim com um movimento de cabeça e depois disse:

– Eu... eu vou ao corujal mais tarde... Até depois... – foi o que ela conseguiu responder; ainda estava emocionada com aquele beijo. Então abriu a porta e saiu.

Severus observou o movimento de Marlene por um longo momento e assim que ela saiu, teve a impressão de que até o mundo estava diferente. Mal podia acreditar no que estava sentindo; simplesmente não se reconhecia mais naquelas atitudes, nem nas emoções que o dominavam de tal maneira que nem um "não" ele não conseguia mais dizer a ela. Ainda perdido em suas reflexões, ele sobressaltou-se quando a viu retornar à porta.

– Posso te fazer mais um convite? – Marlene perguntou, um pouco animada agora, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o rosto ficar vermelho.

– Faça – Severus respondeu, advertindo: – Mas não prometo nada.

Marlene então pediu:

– Janta com a gente hoje? – convidou ela. – Quero dizer, comigo, com a Emme e o Benjy... Sabe, é que eles estão namorando...

– É mesmo? – indagou ele, parecendo surpreso.

– É – confirmou ela. – E eu não quero parecer inconveniente ao lado deles...

– _Entendi – _Severus respondeu debochado, mas concordou: – Certo, vamos sim. Já está na hora.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez em agradecimento e então deixou que Severus tomasse sua mão, para que atravessassem o corredor de pedras que levava ao salão comunal. Enquanto eles andavam, Marlene voltou-se a ele e disse baixinho:

– Ainda bem que você está aqui – murmurou ela. – Eu não queria mais andar sozinha nesse corredor... – e admitiu: – Na verdade, tive medo de encontrar os seus _amigos..._

– Não precisa ter medo – garantiu ele, acrescentando cínico: – Como você mesma disse, _eu _estou aqui...

Marlene apenas riu descrente daquele comentário; eles então atravessaram as Masmorras e seguiram até o Salão Principal.

###

Três dias depois, na manhã do dia 23, Marlene voltava a acordar num estado deplorável. Mas dessa vez, não era culpa de Absyntho. Era a terceira manhã consecutiva que acordava assim: totalmente suada e louca de desejo. O motivo de tudo isso era apenas um: ela tinha sonhos nos quais ela e Severus começavam a se agarrar num chuveiro, depois faziam sexo selvagem, durante o qual ele a tomava em seus braços violentamente e a fazia gemer altíssimo de prazer, pedindo sempre mais e mais.

"Ainda bem que foi um sonho!" – pensou Marlene. No fundo, achava que estava ficando louca.

Desde quando aquilo estava acontecendo? A resposta era simples: desde a maldita festa, em que ela acordara na cama de Severus sem ter certeza do que havia acontecido. E se Marlene tinha dúvidas antes, depois desses sonhos tinha ainda mais.

Ela ainda estava estarrecida de prazer quando Emmeline a despertou:

– Vamos, Lene! – a loira a chamava numa voz indócil. – Levante-se ou vamos perder o trem!

Havia isso ainda: a viagem. Por um momento, Marlene até havia se esquecido disso. Ia passar o Natal com sua família, como sempre. Não. Definitivamente não seria _como sempre_. Ela só esperava que tudo desse certo, e que pelo menos os seus pais não desconfiassem do seu "namoro de mentira" – que na verdade, ela já aceitava que poderia não ser tão _mentira _assim.

Marlene se espreguiçou e se levantou, andando até o banheiro para tomar um banho. Quando saiu de lá já arrumada, encontrou Emmeline também pronta. Ambas desceram para tomar café; depois disso, verificaram suas malas, e então se encontraram com Dorcas próximo ao Salão Principal e de lá, as três foram juntas para o trem.

Enquanto as três andavam pelos corredores, a procura de um compartimento vazio naqueles vagões, Marlene notou que Severus já estava lá; ela o vislumbrou rapidamente na companhia dos _amigos_, então parou e acenou para ele, que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. Mas logo ela sentiu a prima empurrando-a às suas costas e forçadamente teve que continuar andando, até que por fim acabaram se acomodando num vagão bem longe dali.

Marlene não sabia se era impressão sua, mas a viagem pareceu curta, e pouco antes do trem chegar a King's Cross, ela, a amiga e a prima foram trocar suas vestes. Assim que o trem parou, elas desceram. A família de Emmeline já a esperava, assim como seus tios esperavam por Dorcas. Ela falou rapidamente com seus tios e se despediu da prima, mas não ficou sozinha por muito tempo: logo, Severus veio ao seu encontro; aparentemente, ele estava esperando que Dorcas saísse para só então se aproximar dela, assumido sua postura de "namorado".

– Oi – disse ele, dando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e enlaçando a cintura dela num meio abraço.

– Oi – respondeu Marlene, ruborizando outra vez. – Eu ia falar com você, mas os seus amigos estavam lá e...

– Isso não tem importância – assegurou Severus, interrompendo-a; relanceando pela plataforma, perguntou: – Você disse que o seu _irmão _vinha nos buscar?

– É. O Mike – concordou ela, sem evitar um risinho. – Sabe aquelas famílias cheias de gente maluca, mas que no final do dia você continua amando do mesmo jeito?

– Hm? – indagou ele.

– A minha _não é _assim! – respondeu ela, rindo.

Ainda rindo, Marlene também relanceou pela plataforma, a tempo de ver o ex-namorado com James e a família dele. Ela viu que Severus percebeu para onde ela olhava e então mudou de assunto:

– É... – começou ela, apontando para a pequena mala dele. – A minha mãe pediu para trazer roupas de verão... Você trouxe?

– Apesar de não entender a necessidade disso, eu trouxe sim – respondeu ele.

– Eu também não sei... é inverno, mas a minha mãe pediu então...

– Tudo bem, eu trouxe, ponto final – disse ele em ultimato.

Marlene mudou de assunto outra vez:

– E-eu não vi Regulus com vocês... No trem...

– Ele não veio mesmo – Severus respondeu sem emoção. – Acho que ele não vai conseguir sair daquela Enfermaria por um bom tempo...

Marlene arregalou os olhos, só de pensar que Severus tinha mesmo "resolvido" aquela situação.

– Você não falou com Regulus depois daquele dia... _falou_? – ela perguntou preocupada.

– Não. Nem tive oportunidade – disse ele, secamente.

– Como assim? – ela não entendeu.

– Ouvi dizer que ele atravessou uma janela – respondeu Severus, cínico. – E que ele está correndo risco de vida...

Além dos olhos arregalados, Marlene ficara boquiaberta. Mas ela nem teve tempo de perguntar mais nada: à sua frente, parou um rapaz grande que ela reconheceu na hora.

– Mike! – Marlene exclamou, soltando-se de Severus naquele momento; de um salto, ela se pendurou no irmão num abraço.

Michael McKinnon era um rapaz alto e forte, com seus músculos marcados embaixo das vestes de trouxa; seu cabelo era bem curto, castanho-escuro e seus olhos eram do mesmo tom do da irmã.

– E aí, maninha? – perguntou o rapaz todo sorrisos, colocando a irmã no chão. – Louca pra deixar Hogwarts de uma vez?

– Ah, Mike! – Marlene riu, olhando melhor para o irmão: – Você sempre foi assim... _tão grande_? – e riu de novo.

Mike também riu, apoiando a irmã. E então observou o anel que ela tinha no dedo.

– E você? Está usando o anel da mamãe agora? – ele perguntou curioso.

– Não – explicou ela. – É parecido, eu sei, mas _esse anel_ foi o Severus que me deu...

Só então o rapaz voltou sua atenção para a estranha figura que acompanhava Marlene.

– Eu me lembro de você... – ele começou, olhando para o sonserino. Mike tinha sido corvinal como sua irmã, e chegara a ser Monitor-Chefe em Hogwarts há dois anos. Lembrava-se vagamente de Snape, e de sua _gangue _sonserina. Seu olhar pareceu ter esfriado na mesma hora.

Marlene percebeu a hostilidade e interferiu.

– Mike, então, esse é o Severus, meu _namorado – _disse ela rapidamente.

O rapaz então estendeu a mão ao sonserino, em cumprimento, ainda que de má vontade.

– Prazer em revê-lo – disse Mike, sem sinceridade.

– O prazer é meu – disse Severus, igualmente insincero.

Assim, eles atravessaram a passagem que dava acesso à parte trouxa da estação e logo Marlene questionou o irmão, ao perceber que ele estava sozinho.

– Mike? – ela chamou o irmão outra vez. – A sua namorada não veio com você?

– Calma, Lene. A Tanya já está chegando – disse ele, relanceando para a avenida. – Você vai adorá-la.

– Bem... – ela tentou responder, mas essa foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, pois naquele exato momento, um conversível prata cantou pneu, estacionando a poucos metros de onde ela, seu irmão e Severus estavam. Imediatamente, todos os trouxas que estavam por perto se viraram para olhar a loira que descia do carro.

Marlene observou melhor aquela que deveria ser a namorada de seu irmão. Sem dúvida, Tanya era a garota mais linda que já tinha visto na vida, mesmo sendo trouxa: era alta, seu cabelo loiro e liso lhe descia pelas suas costas; a pele dela era extremamente clara, e seus olhos eram do tom de um caramelo brilhante, como topázios. Ela vestia um cafetã vermelho que delineava suas curvas, e usava botas de veludo preto até os joelhos. Marlene continuou observando-a, até que uma voz melodiosa e aguda a despertou:

– Mike! – disse a loira, a dona da voz, aproximando-se do rapaz, avançando sobre ele com um caloroso beijo.

Para muitos, era só um beijo comum entre um casal apaixonado, mas de algum modo, tinha sido tão íntimo que Marlene sentiu a necessidade de desviar o olhar. E quando eles finalmente terminaram de se beijar, a loira voltou seu olhar para Marlene:

– Oi Lene, tudo bom? Eu sou Tanya – ela foi dizendo, com certeza Mike deveria ter dito que Marlene preferia ser chamada de "Lene".

– Oi Tanya! Tudo bem e você? – Marlene disse.

– Bem também! – Tanya respondeu. – Mike disse que você é a irmã preferida dele.

– Na verdade, eu sou a _única_ irmã dele – Marlene respondeu com graça e então se aproximou da garota para abraçá-la.

– Por isso a preferência! – brincou Tanya, correspondendo o abraço.

A corvinal estranhou que a pele dela fosse tão fria. Mas não deu importância a isso; imaginou que a garota deveria estar com frio, já que estavam em pleno inverno. Afastando-se um pouco, ela apresentou Severus a Tanya:

– E esse aqui – ela trouxe o "namorado" mais próximo delas – é o Severus, meu...

– ... _namorado – _Tanya completou num sorriso. – Eu sei!

– Prazer em conhecê-la, Tanya – respondeu Severus, com uma voz mais doce e Marlene teve a impressão de ter visto o irmão torcer os lábios, contrariado.

– Bom, vamos nos apressar que ainda temos uma longa viagem até a casa de praia! – Mike falou sério de repente.

– _Praia_?_ – _Tanya perguntou, e não havia mais animação em sua voz. – Mas Mike, você sabe que eu...

– Mas é inverno, Tan – Mike respondeu. – Não há _sol..._

– Ah, que bom – Tanya respirou aliviada.

Marlene não estava entendendo muito bem aquela conversa, já que sua mãe insistira em dizer que era para levarem roupas de verão... E agora Mike dissera que não faria sol... Será que Tanya _odiava_ sol? Ela não conseguiu se concentrar numa resposta; logo Tanya voltou-se a ela e a Severus novamente.

– Podem se acomodar aí atrás – ela apontou para o banco traseiro do conversível, enquanto Mike jogava as malas deles no porta-malas. Assim que Mike fechou o mesmo, retornou à frente do carro, sentando-se no banco do carona.

Marlene e Severus só se entreolharam, desconfiados. Então era a _garota trouxa_ que ia dirigir? Curiosa, ela teve que perguntar a Tanya:

– _Você_ vai dirigir?

Tanya sorriu.

– Vou, claro – e perguntou com graça: – Por quê? Vocês têm medo de entrar num carro dirigido por uma... como é mesmo que vocês dizem... _trouxa_?

Mike riu baixinho.

– N-não, claro que não – disse Marlene, sem jeito. – É, só, que...

– Relaxa – Tanya pediu. – Eu adoro dirigir, e dirijo muito bem! Um dia eu te ensino, ok?

– Ah... obrigada – Marlene disse, ainda sem graça e assim que a loira entrou no carro, ela e Severus também pularam para o banco de trás.

Mike tomou carinhosamente a mão da namorada e na tentativa de imitar ou até mesmo competir com o casal à sua frente, Marlene encostou a cabeça no ombro de Severus, e deixou que ele passasse o braço em volta dela. Logo, Tanya arrancou com o conversível e quando Marlene percebeu, o carro já costurava rápido demais o trânsito complicado, deixando a via expressa e entrando a toda velocidade na estrada sinuosa que levava para o litoral da Inglaterra. Tanya realmente dirigia muito bem.

A viagem foi rápida e logo as luzes da esplêndida Dover começavam a enfeitar o pôr-do-sol. Marlene passava todos os verões de sua vida naquela cidade, e se sentia feliz por estar de volta. Até Severus, que não falara nada durante toda a viagem, parecia fascinado com a qualidade especial daquelas rochas nuas que cercavam o mar.

O clima era frio, o vento gelado cortava impiedosamente os rostos deles, mas assim que o conversível atravessou os portões da casa de praia dos McKinnon, uma onda de calor insuportável invadiu o veículo; imediatamente, todos se livraram de suas capas e casacos.

– Ah, que droga! – Mike exclamou de repente, incomodado com aquele calor, assim como todos.

– O que houve, Mike? – Tanya perguntou ao namorado, sem entender.

Mike virou a cabeça no banco e olhou para Marlene.

– Ah, não! – Marlene exclamou, compreendendo o irmão na hora. – Por isso... roupas de verão!

– Eu não acredito que papai fez isso de novo! – Mike disse inconformado.

Nem Tanya, nem Severus estavam entendendo parte alguma daquele diálogo. E foi o sonserino quem resolveu perguntar a Marlene:

– O que seu pai fez, afinal?

Mike e Marlene responderam em uníssono:

– Enfeitiçou a casa para que seja verão o ano inteiro!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Tanya freou o carro bruscamente, parando exatamente à entrada da casa.

– Como assim, Mike? – ela perguntou nervosa. – Você disse que não haveria sol e...

– Calma, Tan! – pediu ele. – Está tudo bem, acho que não vai fazer sol por esses dias... espero.

– Eu estou com fome! – Tanya exclamou, mudando de assunto completamente. – _Aquela _fome, Mike!

– Eu vou dar um jeito nisso – disse Mike, saindo do carro. – Vem comigo!

Tanya literalmente saltou do carro e o momento seguinte passou como um borrão: Marlene só teve tempo de perceber que ela e Mike correram em direção à orla da praia, desaparecendo com uma velocidade impressionante. Ela só olhou para Severus com o canto do olho, e viu que ele continuava estático como ela, depois de ter presenciado a mesma cena do comportamento estranho de seu irmão e a namorada.

– Agora eu entendi o que você disse sobre _famílias cheias de gente maluca_... – Severus murmurou, parecendo surpreso.

– E eu não entendi nada – Marlene disse, realmente sem entender. O que seria _aquela fome _que Tanya se referiu? Será que ela e Mike não podiam nem esperar entrar em casa para fazer amor e por isso correram até o meio do nada?

Ela não conseguiu formular uma resposta. Logo, a voz de Severus cortou seu devaneio.

– Quanto ao seu irmão eu não sei – disse ele, olhando para a frente da casa –, mas acho melhor nós entrarmos...

– NÃO! – Marlene respondeu num grito, e quando ele voltou-se a ela, explicou: – Quero dizer, acho melhor a gente não entrar lá _agora... _

– Por quê? – Severus quis saber.

– Porque Mike e Tanya foram sabe-se lá onde e... – ela hesitou, morrendo de medo das perguntas infinitas que os pais fariam e disse isso a Severus: – E eu não quero que meus pais fiquem enchendo a gente de perguntas...

A expressão de Severus não mudou.

– Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando que o seu irmão e a namorada dele...

Mas Marlene o interrompeu antes que completasse a frase:

– Não precisa! – exclamou ela, convidando: – Por que a gente não dá uma volta primeiro? Aí eu posso te mostrar o lugar que eu mais gosto nessa casa: a casa de barcos do meu pai!

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Espero que gostem desse cap e ao mesmo tempo peço desculpas se alguém não gostar da aparição de Tanya. Ela é a namorada do irmão da Lene, apenas. A boa notícia é que chegamos à casa dos McKinnons, ao barco do Sr. McKinnon... Alguém imagina o que vai acontecer nesse barco? RSRSRS

**2. **Um agradecimento especial a N. Black - Blackie, que muito gentilmente nos emprestou os nomes que utilizamos para a Família McKinnon. Originalmente, os nomes fazem referência a fic "1977".

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Twihater de Beward assumida e todo mundo sabe... Mas só a Tanya até que vai HAHAHAAHAH

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	15. McKinnons

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer 1: **Tanya Denali é personagem de Stephenie Meyer.

**Disclaimer 2: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 14**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Olg'Austen, Clara L., N. Black – Blackie, Florence D. P. Snape, Coraline D. Snape, Moe Greenishrage, Darts of Pleasure, Eris, Fernando, V. Lovett, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Ana Paula Prince, Emily Farias, Lari SL, Leather00Jacket, NanaTorres e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_As primeiras impressões sobre a família McKinnon podem ser confusas._

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **Lari SL** que fez aniversário essa semana!

* * *

– CAPÍTULO QUINZE –

**MCKINNONS**

– _Barcos_? – Severus indagou, descrente.

Marlene voltou-se a ele novamente.

– Barcos, sim – confirmou ela. – Eu sei que isso parece tão _trouxa, _mas o meu pai _adora _barcos! Ali dentro – disse, apontando para uma casa pequena próxima a eles –, tem um barco de passeio, e eu sempre me escondia nele quando queria deixar meu pai irritado... – ela completou rindo, e meio sem jeito, tornou a convidar: – Então, você quer ir lá ver?

Severus relanceou a sua volta, olhando pensativo para a frente da casa, mas logo respondeu desdenhoso:

– Pode ser – disse, e então saiu do carro, parando ao lado de onde Marlene estava; ele abriu a porta e tomou a mão dela para que ela descesse.

– Obrigada – ela agradeceu, e sem largar a mão dele, o levou em direção à casa pequena onde ficava o barco de seu pai.

Assim que entraram na "casa", Severus percebeu que o lugar era um grande píer coberto, pois o barco de passeio em questão, na verdade era quase um iate, devido ao tamanho e o aparente luxo. E ele não pôde reprimir o pensamento: aquele "barco" parecia maior do que a sua _casa._

Ele se sobressaltou quando percebeu que Marlene tinha se afastado dele e já havia pulado no barco. Severus viu quando ela chegou à proa, encostando-se ao parapeito e a seguiu, parando ao lado dela. Observando a orla da praia, ele pôde ver a casa dos McKinnons: uma linda casa branca de três andares, grande até mesmo para padrões bruxos, com imensas paredes de vidro. Interrompendo sua observação, Marlene voltou-se a ele, dando as costas para o mar.

– É _lindo, _não é? – indagou ela, com um pouco de deboche. – Gosta?

– Eu não conheço muito a respeito de barcos – admitiu ele, sem olhar diretamente para ela. – Por mim tanto faz.

– Pois o meu pai morre de ciúme desse barco – Marlene respondeu rindo. – Tanto que nem usa magia para fazer a manutenção dele; literalmente, ele cuida desse barco como se fosse o seu _bebê_ – concluiu ela, porém num tom de voz que demonstrava um pouco de ciúme.

– Ciúme do _papai_?_ – _ele indagou debochado.

Mas Marlene evitou responder, e lançou a Severus um olhar mortífero.

– Como pode um _bebê _ter ciúme do outro? – ele insistiu no deboche.

Ela bufou impaciente e finalmente respondeu:

– Você deveria me respeitar! – ela disse, acrescentando má: – Eu sou mais velha do que você!

– É mesmo? Quantos dias? – Severus indagou cínico, respondendo a própria pergunta: – Quarenta? – e depois de um sorrisinho debochado, concluiu: – Se fôssemos levar em conta nossas idades relativas, você teria uns quatro anos...

– E você, quarenta – Marlene rebateu o comentário à altura e deu-lhe as costas novamente, voltando a observar o mar. Ela viu o movimento na orla da praia próximo a casa, reconhecendo o irmão andando abraçado à namorada e logo exclamou: – O Mike e a Tanya voltaram! – ela disse, acenando para o irmão, que retribuiu o aceno, indicando que eles iam entrar na casa. Virando-se para Severus outra vez, ela pediu: – Vamos?

– Vamos – ele concordou.

Marlene então tomou a mão dele instintivamente e, ao saírem da casa de barcos, eles seguiram pela calçada de pedra que levava para a casa. As luzes da frente da casa estavam acesas e Marlene conduziu Severus para uma entrada lateral, que dava acesso à sala. Logo que entraram, se depararam com Mike e Tanya; o casal se beijava a frente da mesa de jantar. Ao lado direito do hall onde eles estavam parados, havia duas portas: a primeira dava acesso a uma sala de estar e à direita, uma escada que levava ao segundo andar da casa; no final da escada, estava a cozinha.

– Aquele coelho estava tão delicioso, Mike... – Tanya arfava nos braços do namorado. – Quero mais um depois!

"Coelho? De que _coelho_ eles estão falando?" – Marlene indagou-se, sem entender, olhando para Severus, que também retribuiu o olhar desconfiado.

– Um e mais quantos você quiser...! Um coelho é muito pouco perto de tudo que eu quero e vou fazer por você...! – Mike respondeu num sorriso, mas ficou sério ao ver que estavam sendo observados. – Oi! – ele se dirigiu somente a irmã.

– Oi! – Tanya repetiu o gesto do namorado, olhando para Marlene.

– Oi! – Marlene respondeu, e estranhando que sua mãe e seu pai não estivessem por ali ainda, resolveu perguntar ao irmão: – Onde é que eles estão?

Mas não houve resposta; às escadas, Lorraine McKinnon se pronunciou:

– Boa noite!

Severus se virou para observar melhor a mulher que sorria lindamente vindo na direção de onde eles estavam: parecidíssima com Marlene, só que um pouco mais alta do que a filha, seus cabelos eram castanho e seus olhos eram azuis; o corpo, cheio de curvas marcadas pelas vestes floridas.

Primeiramente, ela se dirigiu ao filho e a namorada.

– Tanya, essa é minha mãe, Lorraine – Mike disse, enquanto abraçava sua mãe.

– Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. McKinnon – a loira cumprimentou-a educadamente. – Eu sou Tanya. Tanya Denali.

Lorraine sorriu.

– Querida, por favor, me chame de Lorraine.

– Ok, _Lorraine_ – ela disse, e Lorraine a abraçou maternalmente, surpreendendo-se com a pele gelada da garota. – Você tem um cheiro muito bom!

A mulher olhou desconfiada para Tanya, afastando-se dela instintivamente, mas depois interpôs:

– Mike falou _muito_ sobre você, querida – disse ela, fazendo a garota sorrir.

– Tenho certeza que foi tudo exagero – Tanya lhe respondeu timidamente.

Lorraine abriu um enorme sorriso e finalmente voltou-se a filha; abraçando Marlene, ela disse:

– Minha garota! – a mulher exclamava. – Eu vi vocês no barco! – e depois de uma risadinha, perguntou num sussurro: – _O que vocês estavam fazendo lá_?_ Foram dar uma rapidinha_?

– Mamãe! – Marlene exasperou, enquanto se soltava dos braços da mãe. – Isso não é hora de ser você mesma...! Eu estava com saudade!

Lorraine deu mais um beijo em sua testa, e depois de balançar a cabeça num sorriso, lançou um olhar inquisidor para Severus.

– Ao contrário do irmão, a minha filha não disse absolutamente _nada _sobre você – ela disse a ele. – _Quem_ é você? – perguntou ela com graça, estendendo-lhe a mão.

– Severus Snape – anunciou ele, beijando a mão estendida com um olhar galanteador.

– Encantador, Sr. Snape – Lorraine disse sorrindo, e como se estivesse se esforçando para lembrar-se de algo e não conseguindo, resolveu perguntar: – Hm... Snape...? Não é um nome comum... Eu conheço a sua família?

Marlene rolou os olhos impaciente: o interrogatório típico de Lorraine havia começado.

– Eu creio que não; o meu pai era... _trouxa_ – explicou Severus, e Lorraine sorriu cordialmente. – Mas talvez a senhora tenha estudado com a minha mãe, Eileen Prince.

O sorriso de Lorraine se desfez naquele momento.

– Ah, claro – ela disse, dando um sorriso amarelo de repente. – Eu estava mesmo reconhecendo essa cara azeda de algum lugar...

– MÃE! – Marlene chamou a atenção da mãe e olhou para Severus, que tinha ficado sério, mais sério do que já era normalmente.

– Me desculpe, querido – respondeu Lorraine, voltando-se para Severus com uma expressão ainda estranha. – Não quis ofender. Só quis dizer que, já naquela época, a sua mãe não tinha cara de muitos amigos...

– Eu também não tenho – Severus respondeu educadamente, porém numa frieza que deixou Lorraine chocada.

Ela então percorreu os olhos pela sala, buscando outra coisa para se concentrar e desviou-se do assunto daquela conversa. Olhando para Mike a Tanya, Lorraine convidou:

– Mas, por favor, vamos nos sentar – ela pediu, indicando a mesa onde o filho e a namorada estavam encostados. – O jantar será servido assim que Mark terminar o banho – e sem mais palavras, dirigiu-se até a cozinha.

Um silêncio preencheu o ambiente, mas logo a voz de Tanya cortou o silêncio:

– Acham que ela gostou de mim? – a loira perguntou ao namorado e a Marlene.

– Bem, eu acho que... – Marlene começou, porém foi cortada.

– Claro que sim! – afirmou Mike. – Como seria possível ela _não _gostar de você? – ele perguntou num sorriso, mas depois olhou torto para Severus e acrescentou: – Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de outras pessoas...

Percebendo a hostilidade, Marlene interferiu rapidamente:

– Eu vou ver se a mamãe precisa de ajuda na cozinha! – afirmou ela, fazendo menção de ir atrás da mãe, mas Mike a interrompeu novamente:

– Acho que ela não vai precisar... Não com os dez elfos domésticos que ela trouxe! – ele afirmou, e riu, fazendo um gesto se referindo à mãe como se ela estivesse louca.

– _Elfos domésticos_? – Tanya perguntou sem entender.

– Eu não te falei deles ainda? – Mike perguntou rindo.

– Não! – respondeu Tanya.

– Tudo bem, eu explico! São criaturas...

E em meio à breve explicação de Mike sobre os elfos domésticos, os quatro se sentaram à mesa, ouvindo mais algumas perguntas de Tanya sobre o mundo mágico que ela estava conhecendo; estranhando que a mesa do jantar não estava posta ainda, ela perguntou:

– Então são eles que vão servir a mesa também?

– Sim – o rapaz respondeu. – Eles são os melhores ajudantes do mundo! Eu posso te dar um elfo se você quiser...

– Acho que eu vou gostar muito de ter um elfo! – Tanya disse. – Kate e Irina, as minhas irmãs, vão morrer de inveja! – e olhando para Marlene, concluiu: – Sabe, eu estou gostando muito dessa magia de vocês!

– Que bom que está gostando, Tanya! – a morena assentiu cordialmente e discretamente olhou para o "namorado" pelo canto do olho. Não podia dizer o mesmo dele, já que Severus parecia não estar gostando de nada. Mas não era para menos, ela pensou, não depois dos comentários que Lorraine fizera sobre a mãe dele.

Mas antes mesmo de surgir qualquer pergunta, adentrou naquele ambiente um homem alto, de cabelos e olhos castanhos, os seus músculos lembravam os de Mike, sobressaindo embaixo do traje informal que ele vestia.

– Tanya, esse é meu pai, Mark – Mike disse, se levantando para ir abraçar o pai.

– _Tanya_?_ – _ele lançou um olhar significativo a Mike, que confirmou com a cabeça. – Muito prazer em conhecê-la.

– O prazer é meu, Sr. McKinnon – ela disse, oferecendo sua mão a ele.

– Mark, por favor – pediu ele, e Tanya acenou com a cabeça; Mark então lhe lançou um sorriso igual ao do filho mais velho e voltou-se ao outro lado da mesa, onde estavam Marlene e Severus: – Cansados de Hogwarts, meninos? – perguntou ele, e Mike até gargalhou quando a irmã se pendurou no pescoço do pai de um salto só:

– Pai! – ela exclamou, olhando nos olhos do pai, castanhos iguais aos seus.

– Querida! – Mark respondeu olhando-a e em seguida deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Você está linda!

Severus também ficou em pé, e os observava a certa distância, um pouco mais atrás, esperando que Marlene o apresentasse; talvez o pai dela fosse menos inconveniente do que a esposa, pensou ele.

Marlene sorriu radiante, e virou-se de modo que pudesse olhar para o "namorado" e o pai ao mesmo tempo e só então falou:

– Pai, esse é o Severus, meu namorado! – ela os apresentou. – Severus, esse é o meu pai!

– Como está, rapaz? – Mark o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão e um sorriso cordial.

– Muito bem, senhor – Severus respondeu, retribuindo o cumprimento.

Rindo, Mark repetiu o que dissera a Tanya:

– Por favor, me chamem de Mark! – e olhou novamente para Tanya, como se reforçasse o pedido. Depois, continuou olhando especulativo para o "namorado" de sua filha. Percebendo isso, Marlene se voltou ao pai e interpôs:

– Sabia que a mãe do Severus estudou com você e a mamãe em Hogwarts? – ela indagou ao pai, ligeiramente ansiosa.

– É mesmo? – surpreso, Mark então se voltou a Severus novamente: – Qual o nome dela?

– Eileen Prince – Severus respondeu educadamente, mas já tendo uma pontada de certeza que a cordialidade de Mark também desapareceria assim que ouvisse aquele nome. E se surpreendeu completamente com as palavras que ouviu:

– Eileen? – Mark voltou a indagar, como se sua mente estivesse num universo à parte, relembrando seus tempos de Hogwarts. – Eu me lembro dela... Apesar de ser da Sonserina, ela era adorável com todo mundo... – e voltando a si, ele completou: – Então você é um sonserino também?

– Exatamente – Severus respondeu, um pouco mais simpático diante da resposta de Mark, esforçando-se apenas para ignorar o _"Apesar de ser da Sonserina"_ que ele dissera.

Porém antes que qualquer conversa sobre as "casas" de Hogwarts – assunto que Mark priorizava – ou até mesmo uma sobre Eileen Prince se iniciasse, Lorraine voltou até a sala, dizendo que o jantar seria servido naquele instante.

Os jovens voltaram a tomar suas posições na mesa, e Mark se sentou na ponta, tendo a sua esquerda Mike e Tanya, a sua direita Marlene e Severus e à sua frente, Lorraine.

Enquanto os elfos preparavam a mesa, Marlene ficou o tempo todo sem desgrudar de Severus que agia de acordo com seu papel: abraçava-a pelas costas, envolvendo sua cintura e a beijava no rosto de uma maneira que parecia carinhosa; suas mãos às vezes passeavam pelos ombros e braços de Marlene, que ficava encabulada, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeita, já que todos realmente pareciam acreditar que eles estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

Primeiro fora servido uma salada, e para decepção de Lorraine, Tanya rejeitou as folhas verdes. O segundo prato e principal então foi servido: Goulash.

Antes de servir à namorada, Mike disse baixinho a Tanya:

– Vai dar tudo certo.

No decorrer do jantar, Marlene notou que a garota loira cuspia discretamente tudo que comia no guardanapo. Ela não disse nada, mas talvez não fosse a única a ter reparado isso, já que Lorraine olhava cada vez mais decepcionada para Tanya, embora esta nem tivesse percebido.

As conversas durante o jantar foram a respeito do trabalho de Mark e Lorraine no Ministério da Magia – conversa que Severus não perdeu nenhum detalhe –, sobre Hogwarts e Quadribol – coisas que Tanya ainda tentava compreender.

– E então? Como você e Mike se conheceram? – Lorraine perguntou a Tanya à queima-roupa.

Marlene revirou os olhos outra vez. Os questionamentos de Lorraine recomeçavam. Tanya suspirou aliviada, parando de mastigar para responder, mas na verdade foi Mike quem tomou a palavra.

– Tanya salvou a minha vida – anunciou ele, prestes a contar a sua "história de amor". Tanya sorriu envergonhada e ele prosseguiu enquanto segurava uma das mãos dela: – Há algumas semanas, quando eu estava esquiando naquelas geleiras fantásticas do Alasca, eu sofri um acidente – e diante do olhar preocupado da mãe, ele logo acrescentou: – Mas não foi nada grave o acidente em si, mamãe. Assim que eu recuperei meus esquis, eu vi um urso polar gigante na minha frente... Naquele momento, eu pensei que morreria, visto que nem a minha varinha estava ao meu alcance. Enquanto aquele urso enorme avançava na minha direção, eu só conseguia pensar em vocês, e ele estava perto, muito perto, e juro, eu estaria morto agora se a Tanya não tivesse aparecido e... – ele fez uma longa pausa, como se de repente não soubesse mais o que dizer.

– E... o quê? – Lorraine insistiu, diante do silêncio repentino do filho. – O que ela fez?

– É! – Marlene também insistiu: – Como a Tanya te salvou, Mike?

Mike e Tanya se entreolharam em cumplicidade, então foi ela quem respondeu:

– Eu... _atirei_ no urso! – ela disse, um tanto nervosa. – É, eu atirei nele e ele morreu!

– Tanya nunca havia matado uma mosca antes – concluiu Mike. – E de repente, ela matou um urso para me salvar! Acho que me apaixonei por ela naquele instante... – e sorrindo, ele deu um suave beijo nos lábios da namorada.

– É uma história linda! – afirmou Mark.

Uma vez que todos tinham terminado o jantar, Lorraine acenou com a varinha para limpar os pratos e as sobremesas apareceram: Pudim de Arroz, com a qual todos se deliciavam. Todos, menos Tanya, que não havia nem tocado na sobremesa, pelo contrário: parecia ter tomado gosto em falar e então comentou sobre o anel que Marlene tinha no dedo.

– Lindo mesmo é o seu anel, Lene – a loira elogiou.

Tendo as atenções em cima de si agora, Marlene respondeu:

– Ah, eu me esqueci de te contar – ela disse a Tanya. – Esse anel foi o Severus que me deu, no dia do meu aniversário, que foi quando começamos a namorar...

– Esse anel é igual a aquele que a mamãe adora – Mike interpôs desconfiado, se dirigindo a mãe: – Não é mesmo, mãe?

A contragosto, Lorraine finalmente desviou os olhos de Tanya e então olhou para o anel de Marlene.

– Não, querido – ela disse ao filho, parecendo insincera. – Não é exatamente _igual. _Apenas parecido – e diante daquela afirmação, até Marlene ficou em dúvida.

– Esse anel foi da mãe do Severus – explicou Marlene, voltando-se para ele e pedindo respaldo: – Não é?

– Exato – concordou ele. – Marlene merece o melhor, e eu pedi para que a minha mãe escolhesse; esse anel é uma jóia que está há muito tempo na família Prince.

– _Acredito_ – disse Lorraine, como se quisesse dizer exatamente o contrário.

Mark então quis interferir: voltando-se agora para a filha, à sua direita, ele perguntou a Marlene, fazendo referência a Severus também:

– E vocês? Bem, acho desnecessário perguntar como se conheceram, mas... – ele mediu as palavras: – Como _começaram _a namorar?

Lorraine ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando a explicação que a filha daria. Por outro lado, Marlene enrubesceu enquanto também trocava um olhar de cumplicidade com Severus. Não era algo "love story" envolvendo atos de heroísmo como a história de Mike e Tanya, mas ela decidiu falar a verdade, ou melhor, parte dela:

– Poções, pai – Marlene respondeu timidamente.

– _Poções_?_ – _Lorraine indagou, ainda com as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Você _odeia _Poções, querida. Inclusive, numa das suas cartas, você mencionou que até _desistiria _dessa disciplina...

– Eu _realmente _pensei em desistir, mamãe. E cheguei a faltar algumas aulas também – ela respondeu calma. – Mas quando eu voltei a assistir às aulas, há mais ou menos um mês e meio atrás, _alguém – _ela olhou para Severus – me ofereceu ajuda para as poções dos NIEMs, e enquanto preparávamos uma poção e outra, aconteceu... simples assim!

Sob o olhar expectante de Mark, Severus então concluiu:

– Eu sempre disse a Marlene sobre a importância de saber corretamente o preparo de Poções – explicou ele –, sobre isso ser importante na carreira que ela vai seguir. E o que aconteceu depois...

– É verdade, papai – Marlene voltou a falar, interrompendo-o. – Se não fosse pela ajuda que Severus me deu, até hoje eu seria uma completa ignorante em Poções... – e voltando-se ao "namorado", concluiu com um sorriso: – E nem estaria tão feliz como estou agora...

Mark então interrompeu aquele momento, tomando a palavra:

– Fico feliz que tenha ajudado a minha filha, e mais do que isso também – ele disse a Severus num sorriso, depois se voltou a esposa: – Lembra, Lola? Eileen também nos ajudava muito nas aulas de Poções.

– A _mim_, ela _nunca_ ajudou – Lorraine respondeu ríspida, e logo recaiu o olhar sobre Tanya novamente; incomodada por ver que a garota ainda não tinha nem tocado na sobremesa, ela perguntou indócil: – Prefere _outra _sobremesa, Tanya?

– Não precisa, está uma delícia! – afirmou a loira, e para reforçar o que dissera, enfiou a colher na sobremesa e passou a consumir a generosa porção com veemência.

Mike se dirigiu a irmã e voltou a falar:

– As coisas aconteceram _rápidas _entre vocês! – comentou ele, visivelmente surpreso com a história que Marlene contou.

– É algo simplesmente intenso! – concordou Tanya, ainda comendo a sobremesa. – E _nós – _ela se voltou ao namorado – sabemos disso melhor do que ninguém!

– O pudim está uma delícia, mamãe! – Marlene saiu com essa frase, procurando desesperadamente mudar o rumo da conversa.

– Obrigada, querida! – disse Lorraine, e voltando-se novamente para Tanya, concluiu: – E você, Tanya, eu faço questão que coma mais um pouco! – e com mais um movimento de varinha, a porção no prato da loira pareceu duplicar de tamanho.

###

Depois do jantar, todos seguiram até o segundo andar da casa, onde ficavam os quartos de Mike e Marlene e mais dois quartos para hóspedes. Marlene percebeu que os elfos domésticos tinham acomodado as suas malas e a mala de Severus em seu quarto e então teve que perguntar:

– Mãe, onde o Severus vai dormir? – e voltando-se ao "namorado", disse baixinho: – Sabe, mamãe acha que casais não devem dormir juntos antes de se casar – concluiu ela, dando um sorriso triunfante, como se dissesse que aquilo era uma coisa a menos para se preocupar.

Porém, a resposta de Lorraine a deixou perplexa:

– Com você, ora.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! E aí? Como será que a Lene vai se virar com a decisão da mamãe? RSRSR Falando nisso, aguardem, que teremos revelações sobre o anel no próximo capítulo!

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só um lembrol:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	16. Paixão, Frustração, Revelação

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer 1: **Alguns fatos citados e os nomes utilizados para a Família McKinnon fazem referência a fic "1977", escrita por N. Black - Blackie;

**Disclaimer 2: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 15**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Olg'Austen, Ana Paula Prince, Florence D. P. Snape, Moe Greenishrage, Coraline D. Snape, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Clara L., Fernando, Darts of Pleasure, V. Lovett, Emily Farias, NanaTorres, Lari SL, tassiatyler e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_A primeira noite dos visitantes na casa dos McKinnons é cheia de paixões, frustrações e revelações..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS –

**PAIXÃO, FRUSTRAÇÃO, REVELAÇÃO**

Marlene piscou chocada com a resposta da mãe, mas tentando disfarçar uma pontada de desespero, ainda tentou argumentar:

– Mas mãe, eu pensei que houvesse _regras_ sobre isso, e que a Tanya ia dormir no meu quarto e o Severus no quarto do Mike...!

– Eu não me importo, Lene – Tanya disse e Mike riu discretamente.

– Você ouviu, a _Tanya_ vai dormir no quarto do Mike, está decidido – disse Lorraine em ultimato, e voltou-se a Severus, falando ainda em tom seco: – Desculpe a minha filha, Severus; eu não sou tão antiquada quanto Marlene me faz parecer – concluiu ela.

– Eu _jamais _pensaria isso de uma senhora que nem ao menos parece ser mãe dela – disse Severus, e Marlene interpretou aquela frase com dúvidas.

"Nossa, como ele é falso!" – pensou ela.

– Obrigada – disse Lorraine e então abraçou a filha: – Boa noite, querida – e num sussurro quase inaudível, avisou: – _Tem poção anticoncepcional no armário, use-a bem..._

– Mãe! – ruborizada, Marlene se exasperou outra vez, chamando a atenção da mãe, que se virou para Severus novamente:

– Boa noite – Lorraine disse a ele.

– Boa noite – Mark, Tanya e Mike também disseram, e logo, todos se afastaram, indo em direção ao outro quarto.

Sem ação diante da decisão de sua mãe, Marlene abriu a porta e entrou, acendendo as luzes; só conseguia pensar numa coisa: ela e Severus iam dormir no mesmo quarto, e pior, na mesma _cama. _O sorrisinho debochado que ele deu ao entrar, parando ao lado dela, a fez chegar à conclusão de que no fundo, ele estava se divertindo com aquela situação.

Ela sentiu raiva, mas parou de pensar nisso por um instante para observar melhor o quarto, e as mudanças de última hora que Lorraine havia feito nele: a cor azul dominava a decoração, e uma enorme cama de casal se encontrava no meio do quarto. A cama parecia gritar por ela e tudo que Marlene fez foi correr e jogar-se nela num pulo; ela suspirou, esparramando-se na cama e logo Severus veio até ali, sentando-se na beira da cama. Ele ia falar, mas Marlene o interrompeu:

– Você me desculpa? – ela pediu inesperadamente.

– O que eu disse sobre pedir desculpas? – reclamou ele.

– Ah, é sério – insistiu Marlene. – Você me desculpa?

– Pelo quê? – Severus não entendeu.

– Pelas coisas que a minha mãe falou sobre a sua – ela disse séria. – Desculpe se isso te ofendeu.

– Não ofendeu – garantiu ele, embora ainda estivesse intrigado com o fato. – Eu sei que não fui o único de quem sua mãe não gostou...

– Se fala da Tanya... – Marlene comentou. – Eu gostei dela, mas confesso que achei essa garota bem esquisitinha também... – e voltando ao sério, concluiu: – Mas que bom que isso não te ofendeu... Porque _eu _fiquei com raiva de você agora a pouco...

– Quando? – Severus quis saber, e também deitou na cama, ao lado dela.

– Quando a minha mãe disse que você ia dormir no meu quarto e você nem recusou! – ela disse, fingindo estar com raiva ainda.

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu.

– Ora, Marlene, foi _você _quem nos colocou nessa situação – assinalou ele, debochado. – É obrigação sua enfrentar isso da melhor maneira possível. Além do quê, foi exatamente por termos sido tão _convincentes _que a sua mãe sequer pensou em nos _separar..._

– É verdade, fui _eu_ que convidei você pra vir... Mas sabe do que eu estou com raiva mesmo? – ela indagou num tom divertido agora. – Você já sabia disso, não sabia? Que a minha mãe ia inventar uma coisa dessas...

– É lógico que eu sabia – Severus admitiu. – E se você tivesse juízo, deveria ter pensado nisso também – e perguntou debochado: – Ou você realmente pensou que a sua mãe ia querer parecer... qual era mesmo o termo... _antiquada_?

– Eu devia mesmo ter imaginado isso – Marlene concordou, por fim rindo e se levantou da cama comunicando: – Eu vou tomar um banho; essa viagem, seguida dos interrogatórios da família, acabaram comigo!

– Como lhe disse, ao menos cumprimos bem o nosso papel – disse ele num sorrisinho cínico.

"Bem até demais..." – Severus pensou, enquanto via Marlene fechar a porta do banheiro. Por um momento, até ele acreditou no que ela dissera sobre estar muito feliz com _ele, _mesmo que fosse para responder o interrogatório cansativo da família. E embora ele também estivesse cansado, não tinha sono, e teve dúvidas de que realmente iria ter sono em algum momento daquela noite. Levantando-se, ele foi até sua mala e pegou um pijama verde-escuro e curto que pretendia usar e também um livro.

Severus se deitou na cama ainda vestido, porém mesmo com as janelas abertas, o calor insuportável que fazia no quarto não o permitiu ficar vestido por muito tempo e logo ele se livrou de suas vestes; quase todas, permanecendo somente coma sua boxer e só não ficou nu temendo que Marlene tivesse um colapso nervoso ao sair do banheiro. Estando um pouco mais confortável, ele começou a ler o livro.

Enquanto isso, Marlene tentava relaxar embaixo da água quente. Estava cansada, e foi revigorante a sensação da água quente percorrendo sua nuca e descendo pelas costas. Na verdade, ela queria aproveitar esses poucos minutos de tranquilidade que estava tendo, pois tinha certeza de que assim que saísse daquele banheiro, a última coisa que conseguiria fazer seria dormir e relaxar. Talvez, até conseguisse dormir, e se assim o fizesse, pediria a Merlin para que não tivesse os mesmos sonhos eróticos que tivera nos últimos dias, ainda por cima com o protagonista desses sonhos dormindo próximo, muito próximo a ela.

Ao final do banho e depois de terminar todo o ritual que sempre fazia antes de dormir, Marlene enrolou-se num roupão e saiu do banheiro, direcionando-se ao quarto novamente.

Mas ela não precisou dar nem dois passos para sobressaltar-se, não esperava ver o que viu: Severus estava deitado na sua cama, mas o que a assustou realmente, não foi o fato de ele estar deitado na _sua _cama, mas sim, o fato de ele estar vestindo somente uma boxer negra, que deixava à mostra suas longas coxas brancas, e um volume bem concentrado no meio delas.

"Respira, Marlene!" – ela entoava em pensamentos. – "Tenha calma, você ainda vai tocar nele um dia, mas não agora e..."

Marlene perdeu a linha de seu pensamento quando Severus abaixou o livro para encará-la.

Ele estava tão concentrado na leitura – para ele, Artes das Trevas eram interessantes sempre – que não percebeu quando Marlene saiu do banheiro; e realmente não queria chocá-la, mas viu que foi exatamente isso o que acontecera.

"Por Merlin, o que eu estava pensando?" – ela se repreendeu. – "Não acredito que eu olhei pro negócio dele e... Nossa, como pode ser assim tão... grande?"

Imediatamente, Marlene tirou seus olhos cobiçosos de onde estavam e corou violentamente quando disse:

– O que você está fazendo aí... e _assim_?_ – _reclamou ela, atropelando-se nas palavras: – Quero dizer, eu _sei _o que você está fazendo, mas por que só está vestindo... _isso_? – e apontou para a cueca dele.

– Se _isso_ a incomoda – Severus respondeu debochado, deixando o livro de lado –, reclame com o idiota que enfeitiçou a casa para ter temperatura de verão o ano inteiro...

– A idéia foi do _meu pai_...! – ela disse séria, estreitando os olhos castanhos perigosamente.

– Sinto muito pelo _seu pai, _mas continua sendo uma idiotice – ele continuou com o deboche.

Marlene bufou impaciente, revirando os olhos; sabia que não adiantava começar uma discussão, caso contrário, eles trocariam farpas a noite inteira. Mas fez questão de frisar sua indignação:

– Você bem que poderia ter trazido um pijama ou pelo menos ter se coberto!

Severus se ergueu, sentando-se na cama para pegar o pijama que estava ao seu lado e o mostrou para Marlene:

– E o que você acha que é isso aqui?

Enquanto ele falava, Marlene se perdeu em pensamentos ao observar o tórax magro dele; nunca o havia visto sem camisa e então afastou os olhos enrubescida, reunindo forças para poder dizer:

– Por favor, Severus! Vista esse pijama! – pediu ela, quase com desespero.

– Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro – comunicou ele, levantando-se da cama; dando as costas a ela, ele pegou o pijama e entrou no banheiro.

Marlene encarou inexpressivamente as costas angulosas dele, e esperou até que ele fechasse a porta para só então se dirigir até a sua mala e pegar uma camisola. Não podia ignorar que _somente _na sua casa era verão, e então optou por uma camisola azul-clara de seda. Apressadamente, ela tirou o roupão e vestiu a camisola, para logo depois olhar-se no espelho: o decote rendado em "v" ressaltava seus seios e além do comprimento ir somente até metade das coxas, deixando-as expostas, a camisola marcava também as suas curvas. Ela tinha consciência do que vestia, e ainda assim tinha impressão de que estava vestindo muito pano para o calor que ali fazia, mas definitivamente não iria dormir só de calcinha ao lado do protagonista de seus sonhos eróticos – sonhos que, dependendo da bondade de Merlin, ela estaria livre essa noite.

Ela já estava embaixo dos lençóis daquela cama enorme quando Severus saiu do banheiro momentos mais tarde, vestindo o pijama exatamente como Marlene queria. Ela viu quando ele se aproximou da cama e fechou os olhos, ficando imóvel. E sem esperar qualquer permissão, ele entrou embaixo dos lençóis, chegando com seu corpo quente bem próximo a ela.

Marlene entrou em pânico ao senti-lo tão perto e literalmente saltou da cama, fugindo pelo outro lado.

– O que você...? – sem entender a atitude dela, Severus tentou perguntar, mas foi só isso que conseguiu dizer.

Como estava em pé, sem querer Marlene permitiu que Severus visse a camisola que ela vestia. Ele reparou em suas pernas sedosas, na sua pele incrivelmente clara e lisa, e nos seios bonitos e firmes marcados sob o tecido; ele havia perdido a fala e por pouco estaria de boca aberta: estava admirado, tinha visto-a quase nua numa certa noite, mas _sóbria, _ela era muito mais bonita.

Percebendo que ele estava sem palavras, ela sorriu má:

– Gostou da minha camisola? – perguntou ela, maliciosa.

Severus então se recompôs, e com um olhar desdenhoso, respondeu:

– Isso _realmente _é uma camisola? – debochou ele. – Parece mais uma camiseta, de tão curta que é.

E quando ele a olhou sério, inexpressivamente e sem mais nenhuma admiração aparente, Marlene resolveu perguntar:

– Você... _realmente _pretende dormir na cama?

Severus se voltou a ela, e se ergueu ajeitando o travesseiro para encostar as costas.

– Só temos _uma _cama aqui, e _não, _eu _não _pretendo dormir no chão – respondeu ele, cínico diante da expressão levemente assustada de Marlene.

– Eu _pensei_ – ela começou sem graça, na tentativa inútil de persuadi-lo – que você iria transfigurar um colchonete, ou algo assim para dormir e...

Marlene subitamente perdeu a fala quando viu Severus se levantar e caminhar em sua direção. Ele não gostou muito daquela idéia que ela tivera sobre o colchonete, e só para provocá-la, ele se aproximou de Marlene, que instintivamente se encolhia contra a cômoda, a cada passo que ele dava na direção dela. Ela abaixou a cabeça e quase perdeu a respiração quando o sentiu extremamente perto de si, perto o suficiente para sentir o calor do corpo dele se misturar com o seu, ultrapassando a fina barreira de sua camisola e o hálito quente dele no seu pescoço; sem coragem de encarar aqueles olhos negros fixos sobre os seus, Marlene baixou o olhar.

– Você está com _medo _de dormir ao meu lado? – Severus debochou, fazendo-a tremer com sua habitual voz arrastada. – Medo de não se controlar e me agarrar?

Marlene voltou a erguer os olhos para ele, e o encarou, sabendo o que Severus pretendia com aquilo. Sem entrar no jogo dele, ela respondeu firme:

– Mas é claro... que _não – _disse ela, com um pouco de deboche também. – Eu não confio é em _você. _

Severus se aproximou mais ainda dela, se é que isso era possível, e olhando diretamente nos olhos de Marlene, perguntou:

– Tem certeza de que é em _mim _que você não confia? – insistiu ele, com um brilho diferente nos olhos que ela não soube decifrar qual era. Seria de... _desejo_?

Porém, balançando a cabeça e por fim conseguindo se afastar dele pelo outro lado, Marlene voltou para a cama, sentando-se nela, e respondeu:

– Para provar que eu não estou nem aí, eu _deixo _você dormir na cama ao meu lado, já que faz tanta questão – e se enfiou embaixo dos lençóis outra vez, acrescentando cínica: – E eu também nem tenho porque ter medo; se eu já dormi na sua cama uma vez e não aconteceu nada, não é _agora_ que vai acontecer, não é?

– _Claro – _Severus também respondeu cínico, e dando aquele assunto como encerrado, também voltou para cama, ajeitando-se ao lado dela, dando-lhe as costas.

A cama era enorme, mas só por precaução, Marlene se afastou de Severus o máximo que pôde, espremendo-se num lado da cama, com o corpo rígido e contraído, ficando de costas para ele também. Momentos mais tarde, quando ela percebeu que a respiração dele tinha se tornado mais regular, ela chamou:

– Severus...! – Marlene chamou incerta, tentando enxergar o sonserino que estava deitado de lado, dando as costas para ela. – Você está dormindo? – indagou mais uma vez.

– _Estou – _Severus respondeu rispidamente. – Ou melhor, _estava, _até você me acordar bruscamente – e virando-se para deitar de costas, ele perguntou ao analisar o teto: – O que você quer?

Marlene mordeu os lábios num meio sorriso, sabendo que era loucura o que ia pedir, mas precisava fazer isso.

– Eu estava pensando... – começou ela, extremamente envergonhada – ... se eu poderia assim... te abraçar...

Severus bufou incrédulo.

"Essas mudanças de humor estão acabando comigo!" – pensou ele, sem entender aquele repentino pedido; ora Marlene até pulava da cama para se afastar dele, e agora lhe pedia _isso_?

– Por quê? – foi o que ele se limitou a perguntar.

– Só por alguns minutos...! – ela interpôs depressa, e com medo de que ele entendesse aquilo de forma errada, explicou: – E eu não fiquei louca não! É que eu tenho quase certeza de que daqui a pouco o meu pai vai passar aqui pra ver se está tudo bem, tudo bem _mesmo, _e eu pensei que seria _legal _se ele me visse abraçada com você...

– É só isso mesmo? – insistiu Severus, ainda desconfiado do jeito dela.

– Claro que é! – assegurou Marlene. – O que mais poderia ser?

E diante daquela insistência, Severus teve que concordar:

– Tudo bem, então – disse ele, levantando o lençol para que Marlene chegasse mais perto dele.

– Obrigada – respondeu ela, virando-se para ele, e aconchegou-se ao seu peito, ao passo que o sentia envolvê-la em seus braços.

Severus a tinha em seus braços agora, por vontade e iniciativa _dela. _E embora Marlene estivesse tecnicamente vestida, logo ele começou a imaginá-la sem a camisola, e depois sem... Percebendo a excitação que o tomava de assalto, Severus assumiu sua máscara de frieza para tentar disfarçar o que sentia.

– Mas não se acostume com isso – advertiu ele, tentando ser o mais frio que conseguia. – É só até o seu pai aparecer por aqui...

– Tá bom... – concordou Marlene, fingindo não se importar com aquele comentário. Ela fechou os olhos, desejando que apenas naquela noite seu pai não resolvesse aparecer, para que ela pudesse dormir ali, aconchegada nos braços de Severus.

Mas Merlin não estava sendo tão bondoso naquela noite, pensou Marlene, assim que ouviu o barulho da maçaneta e a porta do quarto ser aberta; nem ela nem Severus se mexeram, pois não precisavam nem abrir os olhos para saber que o Sr. McKinnon havia mesmo passado por ali. E quando a porta fechou novamente, o momento pelo qual Marlene já esperava, aconteceu:

– Marlene? – Severus a chamou, mas ela não respondeu de propósito. – O seu pai já foi – ele insistiu.

– Hmm...? – murmurou ela, fingindo estar sonolenta; então fez que ia se afastar dele, mas como se não tivesse forças para isso, deixou que seu corpo pendesse sobre o dele mais uma vez e então sentiu os lábios dele nos seus.

Por um momento, Marlene pensou que ele se afastaria, mas Severus não fez isso e ela então o beijou com carinho, sentindo mais uma vez aquela forte onda de desejo se formar dentro de si. O beijo dele tinha paixão, a mesma paixão que a consumia; ela desceu a mão por dentro do pijama dele, passando-a em seu peito, ao mesmo tempo em que ele passava a mão pelo cabelo dela e apoiava a outra em sua cintura. Inclinando-se para ela, ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e a puxou com firmeza para si, levando as mãos para debaixo da camisola que ela vestia e levantou o tecido até a altura da cintura dela, onde acariciou a pele arrepiada, sentindo o corpo delicado tremer sob o seu toque.

A pele macia dela o instigava e o suspiro baixo que escapou dos lábios de Marlene aumentou ainda mais a excitação dele, provocando-lhe também a mesma forte onda de desejo que a dominava por inteira. Severus então voltou a beijá-la, e descendo os beijos pelo pescoço e colo, ele sentia a respiração dela cada vez mais forte. As mãos pequenas dela buscaram os seus ombros e depois se entranharam carinhosamente nos seus cabelos. Todo esse carinho dela só tornava ainda mais urgente a sua excitação, tanto que, dessa vez, ele pensou que seria impossível resistir, principalmente ao ouvi-la suspirar cada vez mais alto. Enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa de seu pijama com calma, ele continuou acariciando-a gentilmente, até que se deteve para olhá-la nos olhos, pairando em cada uma das suas feições delicadas.

Marlene viu que Severus a observava, e faminta pelos beijos dele, ela tomou a iniciativa de beijá-lo. Em meio a mais um beijo apaixonado, outro suspiro baixo escapou de seus lábios; ela sentiu o coração acelerado, e a umidade por entre suas pernas aumentava; ela estava pronta e ansiava se entregar a ele. Ela gemeu de novo, sem opor a menor resistência; ela o queria, o desejava mais que tudo. Pensou que ele a desejava também, e tinha quase certeza disso, porém, quando os carinhos dele se tornaram mais calmos, ela percebeu que toda aquela urgência e o desejo dos últimos instantes começavam a serenar. Ele estava hesitando, e como prova disso, passou somente os lábios com suavidade sobre os lábios entreabertos dela e depois colocou a ponta dos dedos sobre sua boca, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer palavra.

– Shh – Severus disse num murmúrio e então se afastou de Marlene bruscamente, sentando-se na cama.

– Eu... eu não entendo... – ela também murmurou, ainda deitada e sem encará-lo.

Enquanto fechava os botões da camisa do pijama, Severus respondeu:

– Eu também não – e sem mais palavras, passou a mão na testa, levantando-se da cama com fluidez e caminhou para fora do quarto.

Marlene observou a porta bater e continuou deitada ali, já que não conseguia nem se mexer diante da sensação gelada de abandono que a estremecia. Ela estava completamente decepcionada, todas as emoções que tinha experimentado se transformaram em frustração. Não sabia nem o que pensar: será que, como sempre, tinha feito alguma coisa errada? Algo que o _ofendesse_? Realmente, ela não fazia idéia do porquê daquela atitude de Severus. Ele tinha correspondido, estava gostando, fervendo de desejo, e de repente, lhe virava as costas com tanta facilidade. Ela fechou os olhos e então recostou a cabeça no travesseiro para tentar dormir, agora desejando sonhar com ele; ao menos nos seus sonhos, ele não tinha medo de se entregar aos seus desejos.

Ao lado de fora, no corredor, Severus travava uma batalha consigo mesmo. Por que tivera de agir com tamanha _nobreza_ de uma hora para outra? Eles não compartilhavam das mesmas idéias, não dividiam um passado e tampouco dividiriam um futuro. Logo, ele não tinha nada a perder fazendo amor com ela, se apaixonando cada vez mais... Só que era exatamente essa certeza de não ter o que perder que o fizera tomar aquela decisão e se afastar. Se ser firme com Marlene era a atitude mais sensata, então ele o seria. Aquilo lhe doía, mas, ao contrário do que Marlene poderia estar pensando, ele tinha sido _forte _o suficiente para impedi-la de fazer algo que ela certamente iria se arrepender depois, era o que Severus pensava. Só não sabia que _ela _não pensava assim.

Ele ficou alguns instantes parado ali, não queria voltar para o quarto e ver o tamanho do estrago emocional que deveria ter causado em Marlene com aquela atitude. Então decidiu subir o lance de escada que levava para o terceiro andar da casa, ambiente esse que Severus não tinha visto ainda, mas que vendo agora, ele pôde notar que havia mais um quarto de hóspedes, além do quarto de Lorraine e Mark. Mais ao fundo do corredor, havia uma sala que parecia ser um escritório particular. E talvez nesse escritório, poderia encontrar algo interessante, ele pensou. Algo que os McKinnons não pudessem guardar na casa de Londres.

Severus andou sorrateiramente pelo corredor, mas parou quando ouviu as vozes que conversavam no quarto à sua frente. E passou a prestar atenção à conversa de Lorraine e Mark:

– _Os dois, Mark!_ – reclamava Lorraine. – _Nossos _dois filhos_ não podiam ter feito escolha _pior!

– _Está tudo bem, Lola _– argumentava Mark.

– _Como pode estar _tudo bem_, se o meu filho está namorando uma garota que é mais _gelada_ do que um Inferi?_

– _Lorraine!_

– _Merlin sabe que _não é_ por ela ser trouxa, mas... você viu a _desfeita _que ela nos fez? _Eu vi_ a _Tanya _cuspindo tudo que comia no guardanapo! Acha que ela tem algum distúrbio alimentar desses que os trouxas falam?_

– _Não implique com ela, Lola. Tanya é adorável, você que é exigente demais! Não pode simplesmente aceitar que nossos filhos estão namorando, e estão felizes?_

– _Ah, claro_ – Lorraine disse sarcástica. – _Eu havia me esquecido do_ namorado _da nossa filha._ _Realmente, conhecer a tal Tanya foi uma decepção, mas a maior decepção da noite, sem dúvida, foi esse rapaz que Marlene trouxe!_

Severus então passou a prestar mais atenção após ouvir seu nome na conversa; chegou com o corpo mais próximo da porta fechada, quase se encostando nela.

– _Não vi nada de errado com ele _– Mark defendeu.

– _Claro que você não viu, sendo ele filho de quem é... Como poderia haver alguma coisa errada com o filho da sua _preciosa _Eileen?_

Um silêncio se fez. E agora, era o nome de sua mãe que entrara na conversa, pensou Severus, esperando que a partir daquele momento, algo sobre as reações negativas de Lorraine a aquele nome viesse à tona. E veio.

– _Ela era a nossa melhor amiga_ – Mark ressaltou.

– _Você disse bem, Mark. _Era – falou Lorraine, cheia de ressentimento. – _Mas acho que, como típica sonserina que era, ela nunca foi _minha _amiga: ela se fez de boazinha o tempo todo, para no final me apunhalar daquela maneira! Porque _eu sei_ que enquanto nós éramos namorados, você já me traía com ela!_

– _Isso não é verdade! Até metade do sétimo ano, nós éramos _apenas amigos. _E eu só fiquei com ela..._

– _... porque ela simplesmente se deu o trabalho de contar a Walburga que Orion gostava de mim! E claro, depois disso, quando a Walburga ficou furiosa e te chamou para ver quando Orion me beijou, Eileen ficou morrendo de felicidade! Ela nem era amiga da Walburga e só fez tudo aquilo pra deixar _você _arrasado, pra te _consolar _depois! E ela conseguiu fazer isso, não apenas naquela noite, mas por um bom tempo!_

– _Por Merlin, Lola! _– Mark tentava se justificar. – _Eu nunca mais a vi depois que deixamos Hogwarts! E o que aconteceu naquela noite, não teve nenhuma importância!_

– _Não teve importância?_ – Lorraine parecia sequer ouvir as explicações dele. – _Então _em que momento _você deu a ela as mesmas jóias que dava pra mim? Porque o anel que a nossa filha tem no dedo é a maior prova da sua canalhice! _

– _Eu encontrei Eileen _algumas vezes_, quando ela _não sabia _que eu e você tínhamos reatado o namoro e que íamos ficar noivos... E depois, quando ela soube do nosso casamento, foi _ela _quem me deixou..._

– _Então você admite que, se pudesse, teria levado nós duas na conversa? É muita canalhice sua mesmo! Corrijo: sua, e _dela, _porque eu não duvido _nada _que essa mulher tenha mandado o próprio filho seduzir Marlene com o único propósito de se vingar de nós!_

Mark suspirou cansado.

– Vingança?_ Acha mesmo que Eileen iria querer se vingar do que aconteceu há mais de vinte anos?_

– _Pois pra mim isso foi ontem! _– Lorraine respondeu colérica. E depois de uma longa pausa, em que ela parecia chorar, Mark concluiu:

– _Eu tenho certeza de que Eileen _jamais _faria uma coisa dessas._

– _Claro. Como sempre, _ela _está certa e _eu _estou errada. Sempre foi assim, não é? Mesmo quando nós éramos _amigos, _você sempre acreditava _nela _antes de acreditar em mim!_

– _Pare com isso, Lola! Por acaso é Eileen quem está casada comigo? _Não. _Admito, ela foi uma grande paixão na minha vida, mas eu _não _a amava, nunca amei e você sabe disso! Esqueça isso, em nome de Merlin, esqueça essa história..._

– _Nem se eu vivesse _mil anos,_ eu não esqueceria _nunca_ tudo o que aquela mulher me fez! _

– _Se você acha _impossível_ esquecer, ao menos não permita que isso se reflita na Marlene! Não implique mais com o Severus! E eu peço o mesmo para com a Tanya, o Mike _ama _essa moça! Eu não quero que os nossos filhos se magoem, e tenho certeza que você também não. Não vamos estragar a felicidade deles por coisas que não valem a pena. _

Outro silêncio se fez, e dessa vez pareceu definitivo. As luzes do quarto se apagaram.

Severus ficou ali parado, encostado à porta, digerindo tudo que ouvira. Mas logo saiu dali e refugiou-se no escritório, o qual ele desejava revirar em busca de informações, mas que agora havia até se esquecido disso. Não tinha muita escolha: era voltar para o quarto e encarar a frustração de Marlene, ou ficar ali, refletindo parte da história contada por Lorraine e Mark. Preferiu a segunda opção, amaldiçoando-se ao mesmo tempo: talvez, teria sido melhor se tivesse continuado na cama de Marlene, fazendo coisas melhores do que ouvir que a _sua mãe_ tinha sido _amante_ do pai dela e feito sabe-se lá o que mais, digno do ódio mortal de Lorraine McKinnon.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! E aí? Será que vocês acertaram nos palpites sobre o anel? Bom, aguardem que vem mais confusão por aí... RSRSR

**2. **Bom, e eu nem ia falar isso, pois tem alguém aqui que é orgulhosíssima RSRSR, mas enfim, dia **14/08** é **aniversário** **da Nina**! Será que a minha irmã caçula não merece um **presentão** por parte dos leitores? Que tal um montão de **reviews**? Eu tenho certeza que ela – e eu também! – vai adorar!

*Tatiana pisca os olhinhos pidões e faz sorriso Colgate*

**3.** Aqui, fazemos mais um agradecimento especial a N. Black - Blackie, que além dos nomes, muito gentilmente nos emprestou o "romance" de Lorraine McKinnon e Orion Black. Originalmente, esse fato faz referência a fic "1977". E claro, não poderíamos deixar o Sr. McKinnon por baixo, por isso surgiu essa loucura do "romance" de Mark McKinnon e Eileen Prince! RSRSR. Esperamos que tenham gostado! RSRSRS.

**4. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**5. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**6. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

E esse cap tá digno de reviews não tá? HAHAHA

O resto vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	17. Véspera de Natal Parte 1

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 16**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Coraline D. Snape, Olg'Austen, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Florence D. P. Snape, Moe Greenishrage, Fernando, Clara L., Ana Paula Prince, Emily Farias, Leather00Jacket, NanaTorres, Bab's90, Lari SL, Gisele Weasley Potter e tassiatyler.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Desde o amanhecer, a véspera de Natal na casa de praia dos McKinnons é um tanto conturbada..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE –

**VÉSPERA DE NATAL**

*Parte 1*

Já passava das cinco horas da manhã, mas Severus nem ligou para o horário. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava ali, pensando em tudo o que havia escutado.

Agora Severus entendia porque Marlene julgara o anel que ele lhe dera era _igual _ao da mãe dela. Agora, todas as coisas que ela havia dito, e que a primeiro momento ele julgara absurdas, encaixavam-se perfeitamente na história que ouvira. Obviamente seriam anéis iguais, se o Sr. McKinnon havia dado as mesmas jóias para a noiva e para a... _amante._

Ele sentiu um nó no estômago só de pensar que a sua mãe tinha sido _amante _de alguém, e mais ainda de alguém que, por infeliz coincidência, vinha a ser _o pai_ da sua namorada. Se fosse outra pessoa, será que ele se importaria tanto? Por que tinha que ser justamente o pai de Marlene?, Severus se perguntava.

Mas ele também não tinha como prever; talvez, se ele tivesse dito à sua mãe que o nome de sua namorada era _Marlene McKinnon_, certamente Eileen teria evitado o incidente do anel. Severus então se lembrou do papel ridículo que fizera, quando, à mesa do jantar, dissera que aquele anel estava há muito tempo na família de sua mãe, e de como Lorraine respondeu entre dentes que _acreditava_, sendo que no fundo, ela já sabia _muito bem_ de onde aquele anel tinha vindo.

As palavras do Sr. McKinnon então lhe voltaram à mente: _"Não vamos estragar a felicidade deles por coisas que não valem a pena." _Ele não tinha certeza do que realmente havia acontecido entre sua mãe e Mark, mas era assim que o pai de Marlene se referia ao suposto relacionamento que tiveram: _coisas que não valem a pena_. Ou seja, _a sua mãe_ não valia a pena e, pelo visto, nunca tinha valido nada para o Sr. McKinnon. Ela era somente a _melhor amiga_, de quem ele certamente só se aproveitou, e _por um bom tempo,_ como dissera Lorraine.

Diante de tudo que estava pensando, Severus teve vontade de ir embora daquela casa imediatamente e ir até Spinner's End para falar com Eileen; queria saber o que sua mãe tinha a dizer sobre isso. Mas ele sabia que não podia ir embora assim, o que diria para Marlene? Ela talvez fosse se sentir ainda pior, se pensasse que ele estava indo embora por causa do que havia acontecido, ou melhor, do que _não _havia acontecido no começo da noite.

Mesmo assim, Severus decidiu ficar, não iria investigar sobre isso _agora_. Fosse como fosse, isso tinha acontecido_ há mais de vinte anos_, como Mark fizera questão de ressaltar. Ao final dessa conclusão, ele até deu um suspiro de alívio; se isso tinha acontecido muito antes de ele e Marlene nascerem, então eles não eram e nem poderiam ser _irmãos. _Por um momento, ele sentiu como se tivesse parado de respirar, só de imaginar que, por pouco, isso poderia ser verdade.

Apesar de ainda estar um tanto estarrecido com as revelações confusas da noite, Severus resolveu voltar para o quarto, desejando que Marlene já estivesse dormindo. Além da raiva que estava sentindo por tudo que o pai dela deveria ter feito de mal a sua mãe, ele realmente não queria receber de Marlene um olhar carregado de frustração, que ele tinha certeza, era exatamente o que ela sentira quando ele intempestivamente interrompeu seus carinhos e saiu do quarto.

Sem pressa, ele desceu o lance de escadas e ao entrar no quarto, constatou o que queria: Marlene já estava dormindo e ele suspirou aliviado quando se deitou ao lado dela. Porém, esse alívio durou pouco.

– Severus...! – Marlene disse num gemido, e ele pensou que ela estava o chamando, tanto que até respondeu:

– O quê? – perguntou ele.

Mas ela não respondeu e continuou chamando o nome dele entre murmúrios e gemidos... _gemidos de prazer_, Severus constatou, e só então percebeu o que estava acontecendo: Marlene não estava _dormindo; _ela se revirava na cama, e contorcia o corpo exatamente como se estivesse fazendo sexo... com _ele. _

Severus deixou que um meio sorriso brincasse em seus lábios; ele sorria, meio irônico e um tanto comovido ao pensar que, acima de qualquer coisa, acima de ser um sonho _erótico, _Marlene sonhava com ele. Será que ela sonhava com ele porque... não. Não podia ser o que ele estava pensando, o que ele gostaria que fosse. Ele _sabia _que Marlene não gostava realmente dele. Mas ainda assim, ao vê-la reagindo daquela maneira tão espontânea enquanto sonhava com _ele, _Severus sentiu um orgulho primitivo por pensar que, até nos sonhos _dela, _ele a fazia atingir o orgasmo. Ele a observou por mais alguns minutos ainda, mas logo decidiu sair do quarto novamente, antes que ele mesmo chegasse ao auge da sua excitação e gozasse só por ver aquela cena.

Severus se levantou da cama sem movimentos bruscos – para não despertar Marlene – e então saiu do quarto. Ele olhou pela imensa parede de vidro que ficava ao fundo do corredor, observando a calmaria na orla da praia, pensando que poderia ser uma boa idéia dar uma volta ali para relaxar. O dia ainda estava amanhecendo, e o lugar estava muito tranquilo.

Ou talvez, não tão tranquilo assim, Severus pensou, ao ver a movimentação na orla da praia. Ele não conseguiu ver direito, talvez pela distância, mas ele teve a impressão de ter visto Tanya correndo por ali, como se estivesse caçando. Ele não tinha certeza do que vira, mas de qualquer forma não entendia o que aquela garota trouxa estaria fazendo por ali.

– Insônia também, Snape? – uma voz aguda soou as suas costas e ele sentiu o toque gelado em seus ombros.

Severus então se virou para ver: Tanya, a mesma Tanya que ele acabara de ver correndo na praia, estava ali, atrás dele.

– Talvez – respondeu ele educadamente, mas ainda intrigado com o fato de ela ter chegado ali tão rápido, e mais ainda com a situação da garota à sua frente. O que era _aquilo_ que escorria pelo canto dos lábios dela? _Sangue_?

Percebendo que Severus olhava para a sua boca, rapidamente Tanya enxugou os lábios com o tecido do robe vinho que vestia por cima da camisola.

– Eu fui pegar um pouco de água na cozinha – explicou ela, depressa. – E eu estava com tanta sede, mas tanta _sede, _que acabei quebrando o copo na minha boca... – e disfarçando, ela perguntou: – E então, o que você está achando deles? Dos McKinnons? Porque, tecnicamente, _nós _somos os estranhos aqui...

"Estranhos mesmo." – Severus concordou em pensamento, observando melhor os grandes olhos amarelos da garota. Ele ia responder, mas algo inesperado aconteceu: os primeiros raios de sol ultrapassaram a parede de vidro onde eles estavam, e Severus viu o rosto de Tanya brilhando, um brilho estranho e forte, como se a pele da garota fosse feita de milhares de diamantes minúsculos agregados, e cada um deles fosse capaz de refletir mil cores com apenas um raio de sol.

Mas antes que Severus pudesse falar qualquer coisa, talvez a própria Tanya tivesse percebido que estava brilhando e então se afastou dele depressa, sem dizer uma palavra, entrando no quarto de Mike.

Severus continuou parado ali, observando inexpressivamente a porta bater. A visão que tivera não durara mais do que dois segundos, mas aquilo definitivamente não era normal, ele pensava. Tanya estava escondendo alguma coisa, ele tinha certeza, mas não conseguia se concentrar no que seria: a pele dela era gelada, olhos amarelos, velocidade, o sangue escorrendo de sua boca... aquela garota tampouco parecia ser _humana. _Parecia mais uma vampira...

Bem que Marlene o avisara que aquela família não era normal. Ele tentou rir do pensamento, mas não conseguiu. Era loucura demais para uma noite só: descobrir que a sua mãe tinha um envolvimento com o pai de Marlene, que a própria Marlene tinha sonhos eróticos com ele e que a namorada do irmão dela, na verdade, não passava de uma sanguessuga. Sem nem ter mais certeza do que pensar, Severus decidiu sair dali e aproveitou para dar uma volta na praia, com a tentativa inútil de relaxar, pois, quanto mais pensava, mais dúvidas surgiam.

Depois de andar bastante, sentindo o corpo cansar, Severus voltou para o quarto, e dessa vez teve certeza: Marlene estava dormindo, e _apenas _dormindo. Ele não resistiu ao desejo de contemplá-la, era uma visão que guardaria por toda a vida, e talvez não tivesse outra de igual fascínio: os cabelos castanho-escuros contrastavam com a pele clara, as linhas perfeitas do rosto, o nariz um pouquinho arrebitado, os lábios rosados e sensuais, o pescoço delicado. Ele fixou seu olhar nos seios dela, visíveis pelo decote da camisola; a cintura delicada, a linha arredondada dos quadris e as pernas nuas bem torneadas... tudo era uma visão de beleza quase insuportável, tanto que, só por precaução, ele não voltou para a cama; se acomodou numa poltrona perto da cômoda e ali ficou.

###

Marlene acordou exausta naquela manhã. Passara a noite toda sonhando com Severus e com cada espasmo de prazer que ele havia lhe proporcionado; a lembrança dele gozando junto com ela, mesmo em sonho, a fez estremecer. Ainda invadida por aquela sensação maravilhosa, ela foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, espreguiçando-se na cama e então se sobressaltou; seu coração deu um salto quando viu que Severus a observava da poltrona.

– Há quanto tempo você está aí me olhando? – Marlene perguntou nervosa, desesperada com a possibilidade de Severus ter presenciado mais do que a sua expressão de êxtase.

– Acabei de chegar – ele disse impassível, perguntando cínico: – Dormiu bem?

– Muito bem – disse ela enrubescida, e levantou da cama num pulo, entrando rapidamente no banheiro para tomar um banho.

Mais tarde, ao sair do banheiro ainda enrolada no roupão, Marlene encontrou Severus já vestido, sentado na cama. Ela então se sentou ao lado dele, percebendo que ele estava pensativo e o chamou:

– Severus?

– O quê? – ele se voltou a ela.

– Você estava longe... – comentou Marlene.

– Eu estava pensando na minha mãe – respondeu Severus, e essa parte era verdade. Nos últimos minutos, ele só conseguiu pensar na história de Eileen com o pai dela.

Marlene deu um tapa na própria testa, como se só agora se lembrasse de algo importante.

– Severus! A sua mãe vai passar o Natal sozinha? – ela perguntou de repente, parecendo indignada também.

– Acho que vai – respondeu ele, sem emoção. – Por quê?

– Então por que você não traz a sua mãe para passar o Natal com a gente? – convidou Marlene.

– Claro que não – ele respondeu direto. Mas ela não se convenceu:

– E _por que_ não? – ela quis saber. – Eu estou convidando!

Severus então percebeu o erro ao dizer "não" com veemência. Se continuasse dizendo que não, que não queria que sua mãe viesse passar o Natal na casa de Marlene, obviamente ela desconfiaria que havia algo errado.

– Vou pensar – respondeu ele, disfarçando, e vendo que Marlene ainda precisava se vestir, apenas se levantou lentamente da cama, indo em direção à porta e comunicou: – Estou descendo.

Marlene pareceu surpresa com a reação de Severus e não aguentou vê-lo lhe virar as costas pela segunda vez; então, antes que ele chegasse à porta, ela saltou da cama e deixou-se dizer num grito:

– Você estragou tudo ontem, sabia?

Severus então se virou para ela novamente, e respondeu com uma calma inabalável:

– Se você está insinuando que fui _eu _quem começou tudo ontem à noite...

Ela o interrompeu:

– Não, você não começou nada! – ela disse séria. – Você terminou antes mesmo de começar! E até agora, eu não consegui entender do que é que você estava com medo...!

Ele então se aproximou mais dela, enquanto seu rosto assumia uma expressão ameaçadora.

– Medo? – ele a indagou, sério. – Apenas me responda: você _queria _isso? Acho que não.

– E agora você sabe o que eu quero ou deixo de querer? – Marlene o questionou. – E, mesmo assim; será que esse é o verdadeiro motivo que o levou a parar?

– Acha que eu não sou forte o suficiente para simplesmente impedir você de fazer algo de que se arrependeria depois?

– Você é? – insistiu ela.

– Sim, eu sou. Isso _responde _a sua pergunta? – ele debochou.

Marlene cruzou os braços; por algum motivo, sentia-se um pouco mais encorajada a levar aquela conversa adiante.

– Eu quero saber: _por que _você parou os seus carinhos, de verdade? – ela indagou. – Você está dizendo que fez isso por _mim, _mas eu não acredito...

– O que está insinuando? – Severus quis saber.

Ela então sorriu má.

– Eu cheguei a pensar que você estava com _outra pessoa_ na cabeça – disparou ela, acrescentando depois: – Mas se fosse isso, eu juro que não ia ligar... porque eu também estava!

Severus riu, descrente. Por que ela tentava mentir daquele jeito? Afinal, não foi o nome de "outra pessoa" que ele a ouvira gemer em meio a um sonho erótico.

Marlene percebeu o sorrisinho de deboche que ele tinha nos lábios e insistiu na questão:

– Por que você está rindo?

– Por que _você _está mentindo? – ele devolveu a pergunta com deboche.

– Não estou não! Eu sonhei com _Sirius _a noite inteira! – Marlene tentou disfarçar, mas foi em vão.

– É mesmo? – Severus continuou cínico. – Pois em nenhum momento pareceu isso...

– Como não? – ela não entendeu. Será que Severus sabia que ela tinha sonhado com _ele_? E a resposta veio:

– Não acho que foi por causa de _Black_ que você ficou dizendo o meu nome gemendo, me excitando mais do que se estivesse _com a boca no meu pau..._ – ele concluiu num sussurro, que fez o rosto dela corar violentamente.

Marlene ficou sem palavras naquele momento e se amaldiçoou mentalmente por não calar a boca no sonho. E um segundo depois, quando teve forças para falar novamente, ela disse:

– E se eu disser que, além disso, eu me masturbo pensando em você? – ela o provocou. – Será que finalmente você vai querer participar mais _ativamente _dos meus sonhos?

"Ela está me testando..." – pensou Severus, com raiva. Poderia resolver aquilo agora mesmo, arrastando Marlene até a cama e obrigando-a fazer amor com ele até que ela perdesse os sentidos. Mas não. Suprimiu a raiva e então, com mais um sorrisinho debochado, ele ignorou a provocação e, enquanto passava a mão suavemente pelo laço do roupão dela, respondeu:

– Você é tão... _absurda_! Mas sabe o que você disse, sobre estar com outra pessoa na cabeça? – ele indagou cínico, respondendo depois: – Era exatamente isso, de minha parte – Severus disse por fim, em tom frio. – Acho melhor eu deixar você se vestir agora – e se afastou bruscamente.

Marlene suspirou indignada, por que ele sempre fazia pouco caso de tudo que ela falava? Vendo Severus caminhar até a porta, ela correu até ele, impedindo-o de sair.

– E se eu não deixasse você fazer isso comigo, hein? – ela reclamou nervosa. – Eu devia contar pra todo mundo que o nosso _namoro_, na verdade não passa de uma mentira deslavada!

– Faça isso – ele respondeu sem se intimidar. – A sua mãe vai adorar – e finalmente abriu a porta, dando-lhe as costas novamente e sumiu enquanto descia as escadas.

Marlene ficou parada ali, encostada a porta numa espécie de torpor, agoniada com as lágrimas de humilhação que escapavam de seus olhos. Ela se recriminava: como pôde ter descido tão baixo? Ela desprezava esse tipo de atitude, e de repente, era exatamente isso o que acabara de fazer. Ela tirou o roupão largando-o em um canto qualquer, não ficaria ali se lamentando. Jamais deixaria Severus pensar que _ela _se culpava pelo que _não havia_ acontecido na noite anterior.

Decidida, ela escolheu um shorts jeans curto e uma bata muito decotada em tons de azul claro e escuro. Ela começou a se vestir, e, quando estivesse à mesa do café com sua família, se comportaria como se a última meia hora, e também a noite anterior, sequer tivessem existido em toda a sua vida.

Marlene desceu sozinha, mas logo encontrou o irmão e a namorada no corredor. Ela estranhou a maneira ligeiramente ansiosa que Tanya a olhava, mas não deu importância a isso. A contraponto, Tanya respirou aliviada; aparentemente, Severus não havia contado nada a Marlene sobre ter visto o seu rosto brilhar.

Quando chegaram à mesa, Marlene se sentou ao lado de Severus. No fundo, ela estava apavorada, temendo o momento em que ficariam completamente sozinhos outra vez e não tivessem mais que "fingir". Ela não sabia se conseguiria suportar de novo o desprezo dele. E durante todo o café da manhã, ela sentia o olhar dele constantemente em cima dela, revelando uma expressão pensativa e curiosa. Só não imaginava que Severus estava pensando no convite que ela fizera, e que talvez fosse _bom _ter sua mãe frente a frente com Mark e Lorraine.

###

O resto da manhã correu tranquilo, e logo depois do almoço, Lorraine mandou os filhos irem aproveitar a piscina e a praia; na verdade, tudo o que ela não queria era que Mike e Marlene ficassem rodeando a cozinha em volta dela e dos elfos domésticos, como sempre faziam na véspera de Natal.

Tanya foi a primeira a deixar a mesa do almoço para subir e se trocar. Mark, Mike e Severus continuaram conversando enquanto Lorraine e Marlene também saíam da mesa.

Marlene chegou logo ao quarto e foi direto ao banheiro, trocar de roupa. Escolheu um biquíni azul minúsculo, o menor dentre todos que trouxera, pois, aquele pedacinho de tecido, parecia ainda menor em seu corpo, ela pensou, quando se viu usando aquilo. Ela mesma corou ao se ver assim, mas antes que desistisse, saiu daquele banheiro.

Naquele momento, Severus acabava de entrar no quarto. Obviamente ele sobressaltou-se ao vê-la naquele biquíni tão ousado, mas como não sabia se isso era mais uma provocação da parte de Marlene, ele resolveu perguntar:

– Aonde você pensa que vai, vestida desse jeito?

– À praia, onde mais? – ela debochou.

Ele então fechou a porta.

– Você não vai – anunciou ele, mais ríspido do que pretendia.

– Posso saber qual é o problema? – Marlene indagou, embora já desconfiasse de que ele não tinha _gostado _do seu biquíni.

– Como se você não soubesse que esse seu biquíni e _nada _é a mesma coisa... – Severus respondeu azedo.

– Mas ficou tão bem em mim... – ela reclamou, correndo as mãos pelos quadris, realçando a curva suave de seu corpo. – Diga: você não acha que ficou bem em mim?

– Não, eu não achei – respondeu ele, sério, advertindo: – E eu já disse: você só vai sair desse quarto quando estiver usando algo decente; algo que cubra mais do que os cinco centímetros que você _não está_ mostrando!

Marlene percebeu que Severus falava sério e então, contra a sua vontade, vestiu por cima do biquíni o short que usara de manhã.

– Para quem está com _outra pessoa_ na cabeça, até que você tem reparado _muito_ em mim... – ela debochou, dando um sorriso ligeiramente zombeteiro, e isso foi o suficiente para exasperar o seu "namorado".

– Você é muito absurda mesmo! – ele disse exaltado, livrando-se de qualquer máscara de frieza que estivesse utilizando. – Tão absurda, que não consegue nem fazer distinção entre o que é mesmo verdade e todas as mentiras _pobres _que dissemos de manhã!

Marlene parou por um segundo, pensando em tudo o que Severus dissera. Então, se tudo aquilo que foi dito no calor do momento era mentira, se nenhum deles tinha outra pessoa na cabeça e que na verdade ele queria aquilo tanto quanto ela queria, então por que ele havia os impedido na noite passada? Ela se perguntou e tentou perguntar isso a ele:

– Mas... então... por quê...?

– Não importa – Severus respondeu sério, e Marlene viu que ele começou a pegar da mala a capa que havia trazido e mais algumas roupas de inverno.

Ela se aproximou mais de Severus e começou a jogar de volta na mala dele tudo que ele tirava.

– Por que você está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou, desesperada com a possibilidade de ele estar indo embora. – O que você pretende com essas roupas de inverno?

Severus segurou os pulsos de Marlene com firmeza, fazendo-a parar.

– Eu estou indo para a minha casa! – respondeu ele. – E em Spinner's End _não é verão__, _se não se lembra.

Marlene então se desesperou completamente.

– Mas... não! – ela gritou, agarrando-se a ele. – Você não pode fazer isso! O que eu vou dizer para os meus pais? Não, você não pode ir embora! Por favor, Severus, não vá!

Severus então ergueu a mão, e segurou o rosto dela, obrigando-a a encará-lo enquanto respondia:

– Marlene – ele suspirou, como se estivesse novamente explicando o óbvio a uma criança de cinco anos. – Eu _não vou_ embora. Eu vou até a _minha casa_, falar com a _minha mãe_, perguntar se ela quer vir passar o Natal aqui...

Ela finalmente suspirou aliviada.

– Ah... então é isso? – Marlene sorriu. – Por que não me disse logo?

– Eu tentei – respondeu Severus, e, para que Marlene não desconfiasse de suas verdadeiras intenções em relação a isso, perguntou: – Acha mesmo que os seus pais não vão se importar se a minha mãe vier?

– Não, claro que não! – garantiu ela. – A casa é minha também! Eles sempre disseram que eu e o Mike poderíamos trazer quem a gente quisesse!

– Que bom – concordou ele, acrescentando: – Posso usar a rede de flu do escritório do seu pai?

– Claro – ela disse, e perguntou: – Você... vai demorar?

– Não sei – respondeu ele. – Mas estaremos de volta até a noite, não se preocupe.

– Você vai mesmo voltar, não vai? – ela insistiu.

– Vou, Marlene. Claro que vou – ele garantiu e ela não teve mais dúvidas, mas ainda assim, ela sentiu a necessidade de reafirmar aquele pedido. Com um beijo.

Aproveitando a proximidade, Marlene ergueu o rosto, encontrando a boca dele e o beijou. Pego não tão de surpresa assim, Severus retribuiu o beijo com paixão, dando passagem para que a sua língua brincasse com a dele, contornando seus dentes, mordiscando levemente seus lábios. Um beijo verdadeiro, apaixonado, em que Marlene tirou coragem não sabia de onde e levou uma das mãos as costas, para desamarrar a parte de cima do biquíni; porém, ele segurou suavemente seu pulso e a impediu de fazer isso, limitando-se a lhe acariciar as costas nuas. Ela então aproveitou que ele estava correspondendo aos seus carinhos e tentou abrir a calça dele; percebendo o que ela queria, ele afastou as mãos dela de onde estavam e parou o beijo de imediato.

– Faz amor comigo... – ela murmurou quase numa súplica.

Não que Severus não quisesse, mas definitivamente iria se atrasar _muito_ se resolvesse fazer amor com ela _agora_. Afastando-se dela, um pouco ofegante, ele disse:

– Não posso – e diante do olhar decepcionado dela, ele acrescentou: – Não _agora. _

Marlene afundou o rosto no peito dele.

– E quando você vai _poder_...? – ela perguntou com graça.

– Depois. Agora eu tenho que ir – disse ele, e quando ela voltou a sorrir, deu-lhe um beijo delicado no rosto e sem mais palavras saiu do quarto.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Só tenho uma coisa a dizer: finalmente, algum "entendimento" nesse capítulo, mas aguardem, que nada será assim tão fácil! RSRSRS

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só quero deixar o meu BJãO de agradecimento pra leitora que lembrou do meu níver: **Gisele Weasley Potter**

E esse cap tb tá digno de reviews não tá? HAHAHA

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	18. Véspera de Natal Parte 2

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 17**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Coraline D. Snape, N. Black – Blackie, Olg'Austen, Moe Greenishrage, BCM, Darts of Pleasure, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Florence D. P. Snape, Jú, yume :D, Clara L., Fernando, Suh Campbell, Ana Paula Prince, Flah ', Emily Farias, Lari SL, NanaTorres, tassiatyler, Gisele Weasley Potter e Leather00Jacket.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Desde o amanhecer até a noite, a véspera de Natal na casa de praia dos McKinnons é um tanto conturbada..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DEZOITO –

**VÉSPERA DE NATAL**

*Parte 2*

Ainda meio lenta por causa do beijo, Marlene demorou uns trinta segundos para perceber que a porta estava fechada e que Severus já tinha ido. Mas depois do que ele dissera e daquele beijo, ela teve certeza de que ele voltaria. E já estava com o coração pulando de ansiedade, só de pensar que, mais tarde, quando ele voltasse, nada os deteria dessa vez. Além disso, iria conhecer a mãe dele naquela noite.

Mas foi somente quando saiu do quarto também que Marlene se deu conta de outra coisa que Severus havia dito. Como ele sabia que a rede de flu da casa estava no escritório de seu pai? E então pensou que ele deveria ter visitado o terceiro andar da casa durante a andança que fizera na madrugada.

Marlene desceu até a parte de trás de sua casa, onde ficava um tipo de choupana com uma churrasqueira e ao lado da choupana, havia uma piscina grande e retangular com uma cascata ao fundo e seus degraus eram visíveis, submersos pela água cristalina.

Mark e Mike se encontravam dentro da piscina, sentados no bar submerso conversando e rindo, enquanto do outro lado, Tanya estava deitada numa espreguiçadeira à sombra da choupana, usando óculos de sol enormes e um biquíni vermelho.

Marlene então acenou para o pai e o irmão, que não evitou fazer uma piadinha:

– Você _demorou _para colocar esse biquíni, hein? – indagou Mike, e Marlene corou quando seu pai também riu.

– Vem aqui, Lene! – Tanya acenou para Marlene, livrando-a daquele segundo de constrangimento.

Marlene fez a volta na piscina, parando e sentando-se numa espreguiçadeira ao lado de Tanya. Logo, um elfo doméstico trouxe uma bandeja com sanduíches e suco.

– Oi Tanya! – ela cumprimentou a loira e se servindo de suco, perguntou: – E aí? O que achou de dormir na minha casa? Mais precisamente no quarto do meu irmão! – e riu gostosamente enquanto Tanya respondia:

– Adorei. Tive um pouco de insônia e saí para beber água... – e meio temerosa, acrescentou: – O seu namorado me viu no corredor, ele não comentou nada com você?

– Não – disse Marlene, pensativa. – Ele não disse nada.

Tanya respirou aliviada novamente, pensando que talvez Severus nem tivesse percebido a fração de segundo em que o rosto dela tinha brilhado. Percebendo que Marlene estava pensativa, ela perguntou:

– E falando nisso, ele não veio com você? – indagou a loira, relanceando melhor a sua volta. – Ou é como eu, do tipo que odeia sol?

– Ah, não – respondeu a morena, voltando a si. – Severus foi até a casa dele. Ele vai trazer a mãe dele para passar o Natal com a gente...

– Então eles moram perto daqui? – Tanya indagou curiosa.

– Pior que não – Marlene respondeu com graça. – Spinner's End fica do outro lado da Inglaterra.

– Nossa! – a loira sobressaltou-se. – Mas assim ele vai demorar _horas _para chegar lá, só de ida!

– Não, Severus não vai demorar muito! – explicou Marlene. – Ele usou a rede de flu... – e vendo que Tanya estava pensativa, perguntou: – O Mike disse a você o que é o flu, né?

– Ele disse sim – respondeu Tanya. – O _fogo _através do qual vocês viajam, pelas lareiras...

– É – concordou Marlene e perguntou curiosa: – Você e Mike já viajaram pela rede de flu?

– Não – disse a loira. – Eu tenho _horror _a fogo... – e parecendo desesperada para mudar de assunto, Tanya observou que Marlene apertava as mãos impaciente e perguntou: – E esse nervosismo todo? É porque o seu namorado não está aqui?

– Na verdade, é porque ele vai trazer a _mãe dele._.. – admitiu Marlene.

– Você está muito apaixonada por ele, não está? – perguntou Tanya, tirando os óculos e ergueu a sobrancelha.

– Eu... eu não sei dizer... – Marlene respondeu hesitante. Não entendia como aquela pessoa que ela conhecia a menos de um dia poderia ter tanta certeza disso, e não certeza da _mentira, _mas certeza dos seus sentimentos. Como Tanya podia ter certeza dos seus sentimentos sem lógica, quando ela mesma não os entendia? – Nós estamos juntos há pouco tempo, eu estou muito feliz com ele, mas ainda não tenho certeza se ele sente o mesmo, entende?

– Entendo – respondeu Tanya. – Mas está preocupada à toa. Severus também está apaixonado por você! Tanto que eu nem me surpreenderia se vocês tivessem dito que foi amor à primeira vista...

Marlene piscou, confusa.

– Como pode saber? – ela indagou à loira.

– Simples – disse Tanya, com firmeza. – Pelo jeito como ele olha para você. Ah, sim, ele é muito educado e parece ser bem atencioso, mas reparei que Severus só liga pra você, não importa qual seja o assunto – ela suspirou, deixando escapar um murmúrio: – Nunca vi nada parecido nos meus trezentos anos...

"Trezentos anos? Eu entendi bem?" – Marlene indagou-se, surpresa com o último comentário. E perguntou em voz alta também:

– _Trezentos anos_? – ela perguntou em voz alta, mas talvez tivesse perguntado alto _demais._

– Não, não! – Tanya interpôs depressa, baixando a voz. – Eu quis dizer que, nem _se eu vivesse_ trezentos anos, nem assim eu veria um amor tão lindo como o de vocês... é isso!

– Ah... entendi – respondeu Marlene, na verdade sem entender.

Mas Tanya não precisou responder mais nada; às costas delas, Mike apareceu, e se dirigiu à namorada, dando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. Depois perguntou a ela com graça:

– Desculpe atrapalhar a conversa, mas será que eu posso roubar a minha irmã um pouquinho?

– Mas é claro que pode, meu amor! – Tanya respondeu por fim se voltou a Marlene: – Você não se importa, né, Lene?

– Claro que não! – disse Marlene a ela.

– Será que podemos conversar? – Mike pediu a irmã. – Digo, dar uma volta na praia?

– Vamos sim – afirmou a morena, levantando-se da cadeira. – Até depois, Tanya.

– Até – respondeu a loira e Marlene a viu trocar um olhar de cumplicidade com o namorado.

Mike e Marlene então caminharam por longos minutos em silêncio, distanciando-se do pai e de Tanya, que agora ao longe, pareciam pequenos pontos na piscina da casa. Quando tinham se afastado o suficiente da casa, Mike então quebrou o silêncio:

– Eu estou preocupado com você.

– Por que, Mike? – Marlene indagou, já sabendo que ele queria falar de Severus. – Não vê que eu estou perfeitamente bem?

– O que aconteceu com Sirius Black? – disparou ele.

– Ele morreu – ela disse firme. – Quero dizer, _pra mim_, ele morreu.

– Então esse seu lance com Snape é firmeza mesmo? – Mike insistiu.

– Claro que é! – disse Marlene, exaltando-se um pouco. – Por que você acha que não seria?

– Sei lá, pensei que você só estava curtindo um pouco, enquanto Black não volta pra você... – e como se quisesse alfinetar a irmã, ele ainda ressaltou: – E, além disso, você sabe muito bem o que Snape gosta de fazer...

Marlene então parou de andar e ergueu o queixo numa postura defensiva, para enfrentar o irmão.

– Olha, Mike, você é meu irmão e eu te respeito! Mas se você está repetindo que o Severus gosta de Artes das Trevas, ou qualquer coisa que possa diminuir o meu sentimento por ele, você não vai conseguir! Eu já estou cheia das pessoas ficarem se metendo na minha vida, falando um monte de coisas negativas!

Mike segurou a irmã pelo braço, antes que ela se afastasse.

– E você já parou pra pensar que as pessoas falam essas coisas negativas sobre ele porque têm _motivos _pra isso? – insistiu ele.

– Chega, Mike! – Marlene bradou, soltando-se dele. – Se era _essa_ a conversa que você queria ter comigo, então acho que já acabou!

– Desculpe! – ele pediu depressa. – Eu só falei isso porque não quero que você se magoe!

– Quem está me magoando é você! – replicou ela, séria, e começou a falar em tom de desabafo: – Você não sabe como é! Todo mundo te julgando mal só porque a pessoa que você escolheu é um pouco diferente. Você não sabe, Mike!

A resposta dele a surpreendeu completamente.

– É claro que eu sei. Acha que eu não sei o que as pessoas vão falar da Tanya, quando souberem que ela é diferente?

– Do que está falando, Mike? – Marlene indagou sem entender. – Se é por ela ser trouxa...?

– Ela _não é_ uma trouxa! – Mike explodiu. – Quero dizer, ela não é _só _uma trouxa! – e diante do olhar assustado da irmã, ele disse: – Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar... – ele suspirou fundo antes de dizer: – A Tanya é uma vampira.

– VAMPIRA? – Marlene gritou ainda mais assustada. – Você está LOUCO, Mike? Deixar os nossos pais sozinhos lá, com uma VAMPIRA? A gente tem que voltar pra lá AGORA e...

– PÁRA! – Mike gritou enérgico, segurando a irmã pelos ombros. – Tá vendo a sua reação? Foi por isso que eu não contei pra ninguém! Só que eu pensei que você tivesse a cabeça mais aberta, e que conhecendo melhor a Tanya, você ia aceitar...!

– Mas Mike, em nome de Merlin, ela é uma VAMPIRA! – ela o interrompeu. – Eles se alimentam do sangue de gente como NÓS!

– Mas ela é diferente! – gritou ele. – Ela não é desses vampiros que vimos na escola! Ela e a família dela só bebem o sangue de animais!

– Como? – Marlene continuava sem entender.

– Dos trezentos anos que ela tem – explicou ele –, cento e cinquenta são dedicados à _caça vegetariana,_ que é como eles chamam se alimentar só de animais... E por isso, ela é inofensiva para pessoas como nós, desde que tenhamos o cuidado de não deixá-la exposta a sangue humano...

Depois que a confusão mental passou, Marlene então se pôs a pensar no que Mike dissera. Por isso o coelho a que Tanya se referiu, essa era a fome que ela tinha; por isso, não conseguia comer durante o jantar, por isso, ela não gostava de sol... Como não tinha percebido antes? Mesmo assim, analisando melhor agora, Tanya era uma garota legal... Se até agora ela não tinha atacado Mike, e nem ninguém na casa, ela deveria seguir a risca a "caça vegetariana" de que ele falara. Ela sorriu e para mostrar que apoiava esse relacionamento inusitado do irmão, disse:

– Sabe, quando você dizia que gostava de mulheres mais velhas, eu nunca pensei que fosse levar isso tão a sério – ela brincou, e viu o irmão sorrir mais confiante. – A Tanya é uma garota muito legal... E você a ama muito, né?

– É – Mike respondeu num sorriso. – Eu amo. Amo como jamais pensei que fosse amar alguém! – e depois de um suspiro, ele encarou a irmã e perguntou: – Isso significa que...?

– Claro que não, Mike – garantiu Marlene. – Eu também não vou contar pra ninguém... Afinal, ela salvou a sua vida... – e curiosa, ela perguntou: – Agora me conta: como foi mesmo que ela te salvou?

– Ela não atirou no urso – confirmou Mike. – Ela rasgou o pescoço dele com os dentes e bebeu o sangue até a última gota – e suspirou com a lembrança. – Quando eu percebi o que ela era, e que entre o meu sangue e o do urso, ela preferiu o dele para me salvar, eu me apaixonei por ela naquele momento... O que importa que ela é uma vampira? Eu sou um bruxo!

Marlene também suspirou emocionada diante do relato do irmão e o abraçou.

– É isso mesmo, Mike – ela concordou. – Quando a gente gosta de alguém, não importa o que essa pessoa é; a gente gosta, simples assim!

Ele riu.

– Eu entendi o que você quis dizer – disse ele. – Mas se Snape te magoar, você já sabe!

– Pára, Mike! – Marlene pediu com graça. – A Tanya é legal, o Severus é legal, e nós estamos felizes assim, tá bom? – e quando ele assentiu com a cabeça, dando-se por vencido, ela concluiu: – Agora, eu acho melhor a gente _realmente_ voltar pra casa... Vai que nesse meio tempo alguém se cortou ou algo assim?

Mike apenas riu sem humor.

– Muito engraçada, você... – e mostrou-lhe a língua; eles riram um da cara do outro, enquanto caminhavam na orla da praia, voltando para a casa.

###

Enquanto isso, Severus retornava a Spinner's End. Assim que ouviu a crepitação na lareira, Eileen veio ao encontro do filho, ainda que surpresa com a chegada repentina dele. Depois de um longo abraço, ela perguntou num sorriso:

– O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que fosse passar o Natal na casa da sua namorada!

– E eu vou, mãe – explicou Severus. – Eu estou aqui porque vim lhe buscar... Para passar o Natal comigo na casa dela.

Surpresa novamente, Eileen levou o filho para a cozinha, que estava bem mais quente do que a sala. Lá, ela serviu uma xícara de café a Severus e a si mesma.

– Eu não sei, filho – disse ela, achando aquele convite estranho. – Eu ainda não a conheço, não sei se ficaria bem...

– Então não acha que é uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer? – insistiu ele. – A minha namorada faz _questão _da sua presença...

Aquilo despertou a curiosidade de Eileen.

– Como disse que era mesmo o nome dela?

– Eu não disse, mãe – admitiu Severus. – O nome dela é Marlene – e já sabendo como sua mãe ia se sentir, ele disse alto e claro: – _Marlene McKinnon_.

A resposta de Severus fez Eileen queimar a língua com o café. Ela colocou a xícara na mesa ao seu lado e de repente seu olhar se perdeu.

"Uma McKinnon...!" – ela pensou, ainda mais surpresa. – "O meu filho namorando a filha do Mark... Como esse mundo é pequeno!" – e quase entrou em desespero: – "Por Merlin... O anel que ele deu a garota...!"

– Mãe? – Severus a chamou, vendo que ela estava perdida em pensamentos.

– Sim? – Eileen voltou-se a ele novamente.

– Você já conhecia os pais dela, não é? – ele perguntou.

– Como sabe disso? – ela deixou-se perguntar, um tanto nervosa.

A calma inabalável de Severus continuava.

– Eles mesmos disseram isso ontem – disse ele. – Disseram que você estudou com eles em Hogwarts...

– Ah, claro – respondeu Eileen, mais aliviada por _pensar_ que o filho não sabia de nada.

– E então? – Severus voltou a insistir. – Você vem comigo, mãe?

A resposta de Eileen foi a que ele já esperava.

– Eu acho melhor não – respondeu ela, deixando passar uma emoção estranha. – Diga a Marlene que eu agradeço sinceramente o convite, mas que não foi possível ir...

– Algum problema com a família dela? – ele quis saber.

– Não, claro que não – Eileen respondeu de imediato.

Severus voltou a pedir:

– Mãe, eles convidaram de bom grado, e realmente fazem questão da sua presença...

Eileen então parou por um momento e pensou que, se Mark e Lorraine a convidaram de tão boa vontade assim, talvez qualquer ressentimento do passado já tivesse sido esquecido, e que estava na hora dela mesma superar isso de uma vez por todas. Suspirando fundo, ela decidiu:

– Então eu vou – Eileen disse, e viu o filho dar um meio sorriso confiante. – É só o tempo de me arrumar – e quando ela se virou para sair, ele chamou:

– Mãe, só tem uma coisa...

– O quê?

– É verão na casa deles...

– Tudo bem – ela concordou num sorriso, e intimamente pensou que a paixão de Mark pelo sol não havia mudado.

Enquanto a mãe se afastava, Severus sorriu meio presunçoso. Mal podia esperar para vê-la frente a frente com Lorraine e Mark.

###

Anoiteceu em Dover, e Marlene já havia se arrumado especialmente bem para a noite de Natal. Usava um vestido leve e florido, onde pequenas flores azuis contrastavam com o fundo branco. Perfeito. Nem curto, nem comprido e o decote estava na medida certa. Além disso, a sandália de salto delicado a deixava mais alta e a maquiagem havia apenas realçado a sua beleza.

Quando ela desceu até a sala, encontrou Mike muito bem vestido e Tanya também: usava um longo vestido vinho, de mangas fartas e com um decote em "v", que expunha parte dos seios alvos como mármore. A garota-vampira sorriu para ela, e disse baixinho:

– Obrigada.

Marlene sorriu de volta, e então notou que os preparativos da ceia estavam quase prontos; a única coisa que ela estranhou, foi que os elfos estavam levando todos os adereços e comidas para a mesa da choupana que ficava ao lado de fora da casa, próximo à piscina. Devido ao calor, Lorraine deveria ter decidido por fazer a ceia ao ar livre.

Naquele momento, Mark desceu e juntou-se aos filhos e à Tanya. Ele sorriu animado ao ver que Mike e Tanya já haviam se servido de bebidas. Ele se aproximou da filha, trazendo um copo de Cherry Doce, mas Marlene recusou.

– Obrigada, pai. Mas eu não quero – Marlene disse, e quando ele a olhou interrogativo, ela explicou: – É que eu prometi ao Severus que não ia beber...

– Ah, entendo – disse Mark, ainda surpreso com a resposta da filha. – Não me lembro de ter visto Severus depois do almoço... Está tudo bem com ele?

– Está sim – explicou ela. – Ele passou o dia fora, foi pra casa dele... – e vendo que o pai ainda não tinha entendido, disse: – Eu convidei a mãe dele para passar o Natal com a gente e ele foi até lá para buscá-la...

Mark se engasgou com a bebida que tomava, só de pensar que Eileen chegaria dentro de instantes.

– Tudo bem, pai? – Marlene perguntou preocupada.

– Claro, querida – ele tentou disfarçar, mas ela insistiu:

– Você ficou bravo porque eu convidei a mãe do Severus para a ceia de Natal?

– Não, não fiquei – assegurou ele. – Por que ficaria? Eu sempre disse que você e Mike têm a liberdade de convidar quem quiserem...!

– Bom... – Marlene suspirou aliviada. – Então acho melhor eu ir avisar a mamãe que teremos mais uma pessoa à mesa – e quando ela se virou em direção as escadas, Mark interferiu.

– Não precisa – ele disse e a filha o olhou sem entender. – Não precisa fazer isso agora. Ela estava cansada e depois de passar o dia em cima dos elfos na cozinha, ela finalmente conseguiu parar para tomar um banho relaxante e se arrumar... Deixe que depois eu falo com ela...

– Tá bom... – Marlene concordou, voltando para o sofá, fazendo companhia a Mike e a Tanya.

Duas horas depois, quando Lorraine desceu arrumada e praticamente levou todos para fora da casa, Marlene então deu um jeito de escapar e foi até o escritório de seu pai, no terceiro andar. Diante da lareira, ela andava impaciente, já estava ficando tonta de tanto dar voltas à sua frente, e um pouco decepcionada por pensar que Severus não viria mais.

Marlene já estava indo embora dali quando finalmente ouviu o barulho do fogo crepitando na lareira e então se voltou a ela novamente.

"Eles chegaram!" – ela pensou satisfeita.

Assim que Severus e Eileen saíram da lareira, Marlene fitou intensamente a mulher pálida de cabelos escuros e atirou-se a ela num caloroso abraço, tanto que Eileen quase caiu para trás.

– Eu estava muito ansiosa pra conhecer a senhora! – Marlene disse radiante, assim que se afastou dela.

Eileen observou melhor a garota à sua frente. Ela se parecia muito com Lorraine, mas nas atitudes ela era completamente "Mark".

– O prazer é meu em finalmente conhecê-la, Marlene – disse Eileen num sorriso cordial.

Marlene se virou para abraçar Severus, e ele repousou um beijo suave em seus lábios, talvez por estar na presença da mãe dele, ela pensou.

– Mas, por favor, vamos descer! – Marlene disse. – A minha mãe já deve estar servindo a ceia!

Sem mais palavras, os três desceram até o primeiro andar da casa, indo diretamente para a choupana, onde Mark estava mais atrás pegando bebidas, e Mike e Tanya sentados à mesa onde Lorraine já cortava uma carne em fatias perfeitas, prontas para serem servidas.

– Mãe, chegamos! – Marlene anunciou, assim que fizeram a volta na piscina.

Lorraine então desviou os olhos da carne e não acreditou na cena que viu: Eileen estava na sua frente, mas para ela, era a personificação do demônio que a filha trazia na sua direção. Quando chegaram suficientemente perto, Eileen se dirigiu a Lorraine:

– Como vai, Lorraine? – ela perguntou educadamente.

Assim que ouviu a voz dela, Lorraine se cortou com a faca que segurava trêmula.

– ARGH! – Lorraine gritou ao sentir o corte, e depois gritou com Eileen: – O QUE ESSA MULHER ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA CASA?

Estranhando a postura enraivecida da mãe, Marlene também se exaltou:

– Fui EU que convidei! E isso é jeito de falar com a mãe do Severus, mãe? – indagou ela, mas foi só o que conseguiu fazer.

Naquele exato momento, Tanya se levantou da mesa, gritando:

– O SANGUE DELA, MIKE!

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! E então? O que vocês acham que acontece agora? RSRSR Eu disse que não ia ser tão fácil! RSRRS

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**BCM: **_Oi! É, às vezes dá vontade mesmo, mas nós amamos ele mesmo assim, né? RSRS Bjus!

_**Jú: **_Oi! Capítulo novo postado, esperamos que goste! Bjus!

_**yume :D: **_Oi! Obrigado! Que bom que você gostou! Esperamos que goste deste também! Bjus!

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	19. Arruinando a Ceia

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **T/M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 18**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Suh Campbell, Coraline D. Snape, Florence D. P. Snape, karol, Ana Paula Prince, BCM, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Olg'Austen, Flah ', Fernando, Darts of Pleasure, Moe Greenishrage, Clara L., Emily Farias, Lari SL, Leather00Jacket, lulu bonfim **__(bem-vinda!)__** e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Alguns fatos do passado vem à tona e acabam arruinando a ceia de Natal..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE –

**ARRUINANDO A CEIA**

– TANYA, NÃO! – Mike vociferou, mas foi em vão.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse perceber o que acontecia, Tanya tentou passar por Mike, mas ele a segurou por trás naquele exato segundo, prendendo-a num aperto de aço, mas de novo não adiantou: ela era incrivelmente mais forte, e ao lutar contra o namorado, o atirou de costas sobre a mesa de jantar; a mesa desabou, espalhando pelo chão o jantar de Natal e os pratos.

Com uma velocidade alarmante, Tanya avançou sobre Lorraine, jogando-a no chão com o baque; os olhos da garota ardiam numa necessidade incontrolável e um grunhido terrível escapou do fundo do peito dela; à mostra, os dentes afiados e reluzentes batiam a centímetros do pescoço de Lorraine.

Todos pareciam chocados com aquela cena que presenciavam, chocados demais para esboçar qualquer reação. Porém, Eileen foi a única que pareceu ignorar qualquer desespero aparente, e, sem pensar duas vezes, apontou a varinha na direção da vampira:

– _Petrificus Totalus_! – Eileen exclamou e logo Tanya estava imobilizada; a garota não conseguia se mexer, mas ainda lutava, com os olhos desvairados e vazios focados apenas em Lorraine e um rosnado baixo escapava por entre seus dentes trincados.

Recuperado do tombo, Mike lançou-se sobre a namorada; ele a livrou do feitiço e levantou-a, tirando-a de cima da mãe.

– Eu sinto muito, Mike – Tanya murmurou, envergonhada pelo descontrole e Mike percebeu que agora ela não estava respirando.

– Já passou – murmurou ele em resposta, envolvendo-a fortemente num abraço.

Mark e Marlene também ajudaram Lorraine a se levantar.

– Você está bem, mãe? – Marlene perguntou preocupada.

Enquanto isso, Eileen olhava de soslaio para Severus, como se dissesse que depois ele ia ter que explicar muito bem _por que_ os McKinnons sequer sabiam que ela havia sido convidada, quando ele afirmara exatamente o contrário.

Lorraine, agora a salvo, se deu conta do que acontecia.

– Uma... VAMPIRA! – gritou ela, olhando repugnada para Tanya e depois se voltou desvairada para o marido, estancando o sangue da mão com uma toalha: – Mark, prepare uma fogueira! Temos que esquartejá-la e _queimar_ os pedaços!

Indignado com o que ouvira da mãe, que para ele era um absurdo, Mike voltou-se contra Lorraine:

– CALA A BOCA! – gritou ele, ainda prendendo Tanya em seu abraço. – CALA – A – BOCA!

– Não fale assim com a sua mãe, Michael! – Mark o repreendeu.

Agora foi a vez de Mike erguer a varinha, contra o próprio pai.

– Ninguém vai encostar um dedo na Tanya, entenderam? – ele ameaçou. – NINGUÉM!

Lorraine piscou sem acreditar.

– Michael! – ela gritou com o filho. – Você sabe o que ela é, essa vampira me _atacou_! Não acredito que você está a favor dela, você sabe o que tem que ser feito para...

– ... matá-la? – Mike repetiu, desvairado como a mãe, mantendo a varinha empunhada. – NÃO! – anunciou ele. – Essa VAMPIRA é a _minha namorada_ e eu a amo! E NINGUÉM – ele repetiu – encosta um dedo nela!

– Faça a fogueira, Mark, depressa! – Lorraine insistiu desesperada, mas o marido não se moveu; a frase revoltada de Mike o interrompeu:

– Eu vou embora! – ele disse a mãe. – Se você não pode aceitar uma vampira na família, então você não pode me aceitar também! – e voltando-se a namorada, pediu: – Vamos embora, Tanya. Vamos voltar pra sua casa!

Tanya assentiu com a cabeça e Lorraine voltou a gritar:

– MICHAEL!

Mas foi inútil; Mike já se afastava com a namorada em direção a frente da casa. Lorraine correu até o filho, ameaçando**-**o:

– Se você for embora com essa _vampira, _Michael, não precisa mais voltar! E não se considere mais meu filho!

Ele riu sem humor, e não se virou para encarar a mãe enquanto respondia:

– É por causa de pessoas preconceituosas como _você_, que pessoas como _Voldemort_ existem... – e disse em ultimato: – Adeus.

E sem esperar resposta, Mike entrou no carro com Tanya. Lorraine assistiu arrasada à partida do conversível prateado, que sumia pelos portões; logo, Mark veio ao seu encontro, confortando-a.

– Ele está nervoso, e vai reconsiderar tudo que disse – ele disse ao abraçá-la. – Confie em mim.

Lorraine então olhou por cima do ombro do marido e viu que Marlene, Severus e Eileen observavam a cena preocupados. Mas seu olhar recaiu sobre Eileen, que, na opinião dela, era quem havia provocado toda aquela desgraça. Ela se voltou com ódio para ex-amiga e disse:

– A CULPA É TODA SUA! – vociferou ela, com o dedo em riste apontado para o rosto de Eileen, que se manteve impassível. Lorraine se voltou ao marido novamente, repetindo: – A culpa é dela, Mark! Eu tenho certeza que nada disso teria acontecido se _essa mulher_ não estivesse aqui!

– MÃE! – Marlene voltou a protestar, ainda sem entender aquela inimizade de Lorraine e Eileen.

Eileen então se pronunciou:

– Eu vou embora – ela disse tranquilamente, e Mark voltou-se a ela.

– Não precisa fazer isso, Eileen – e dirigindo-se a Lorraine agora, ele argumentou: – Por Merlin, Lola! Ela acabou de salvar a sua vida!

Lorraine gargalhou colérica.

– Eu _sabia_ que – ela disse com sarcasmo –, entre mim e ela, você ficaria a favor dela... da sua _amante_!

Marlene também piscou, chocada, sentindo que algo estava lhe fugindo do conhecimento.

"Amante?" – ela pensou confusa. – "Que história é essa?". E resolveu perguntar:

– Que história é essa? – Marlene exigiu saber. – Do que estão falando?

– Nada **– **Mark interpôs depressa. **– **A sua mãe só está um pouco nervosa e...

– Eu estou nervosa? – Lorraine se intrometeu grosseiramente. – Então é _isso _que você vai dizer pra sua filha, pra não ter que contar que _a mãe do namorado dela _foi sua amante por um longo tempo?

Diante daquilo, Eileen tomou a palavra outra vez:

– Eu não deveria ter vindo – ela disse e sua voz ainda era tranquila. – Mas não se preocupem mais; eu já estou de saída – comunicou ela, virando-se em direção a casa novamente e Severus a acompanhou.

Marlene, apesar de não entender exatamente o que acontecia, correu à frente de Eileen e pediu:

– Olhe, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, ou o que aconteceu, mas eu não quero que a senhora vá embora por causa disso...

Eileen apenas sorriu gentilmente para Marlene antes de responder.

– Você é muito gentil e adorável, Marlene – disse ela. – Agradeço sinceramente o convite que você fez, mas eu realmente preciso ir embora – e vendo a decepção no rosto da garota, ela olhou para o filho e acrescentou: – Mas se você quiser almoçar conosco amanhã, a minha casa sempre estará aberta para você...

Lorraine ficou indignada com o que ouviu.

– Vai se fazer de vítima agora, Eileen? – ela provocou. – Mas claro, eu não deveria esperar outra atitude de você, porque foi isso que você sempre fez...

Ignorando aquelas palavras, Eileen se voltou a Marlene novamente para se despedir.

– Até logo, Marlene – e sem mais palavras, ela entrou na casa, seguida pelo filho.

– Era típico dela fazer exatamente isso – Lorraine ainda reclamava. – Aparecer por aqui só para causar uma desgraça e depois ir embora como se não tivesse acontecido nada...

– CHEGA, Lorraine! – Mark interferiu.

Mas Marlene não prestou atenção à pequena discussão que se iniciava entre seus pais; ela se desesperou completamente ao perceber que Severus _também_ estava indo embora. Ela então correu até ele e sua mãe e os alcançou já no terceiro andar da casa.

– Severus! – Marlene gritou, e ele se virou para ela. – Você _também _vai embora?

– Não podemos ficar – ele respondeu secamente. – Fomos humilhados demais, você não vê?

– Mas... – ela não sabia nem quais palavras usar; simplesmente não tinha argumentos para convencê-lo a ficar, não depois de tudo que sua mãe havia dito sobre Eileen.

Severus sentiu uma pontada de culpa quando viu as lágrimas de decepção se formarem nos olhos castanhos dela e então acrescentou:

– Você pode vir comigo se quiser – ele disse e ficou esperando a resposta de Marlene, olhando de soslaio para a mãe que já estava em frente à lareira.

Marlene parou por um minuto para refletir. Realmente, vontade de ir embora com Severus não lhe faltava, independentemente do que fora dito, se era verdade ou não que a mãe dele foi amante de seu pai, independente de qualquer coisa, ela queria ir. Mas ela pensou melhor em sua família, no quão determinado Mike fora em ir embora dizendo que não voltaria mais e achou que seria melhor ficar. Na verdade, sabia o quanto sua mãe ficaria magoada se, como filha, ela _também _resolvesse ir embora.

– Não posso... – ela murmurou a resposta, tentando justificar: – O Mike já foi e...

– Entendo – Severus respondeu ainda em tom seco e sem mais palavras, entrou na lareira ajeitando-se ao lado da mãe, que ainda lhe dirigia um olhar inquisidor.

Frustrada, Marlene observou Eileen e Severus desaparecerem por entre as chamas esverdeadas. Completamente arrasada com os acontecimentos da noite, ela andou vacilante em cada passo, voltando para a choupana fora da casa, onde seus pais ainda discutiam. Sem se importar com o barulho, ela chutou os pratos quebrados para anunciar sua presença.

– Agora que a ceia de Natal já foi arruinada, será que alguém pode me explicar o que realmente está acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou, erguendo a voz.

Lorraine, dando-se por vencida, disse:

– Pergunte primeiro ao seu pai – ela pediu, e virando as costas para a filha e o marido, também entrou na casa.

Marlene voltou-se interrogativa para o pai e ele mesmo tomou a palavra.

– Eu vou contar – garantiu ele. – Só espero que você não me odeie...

– Eu nunca vou te odiar, pai – ela assegurou, encorajando-o: – Independente de qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido...

Mark suspirou fundo, levando Marlene para se sentar com ele próximo a churrasqueira. Ele então começou a contar à filha que realmente tivera um envolvimento com Eileen, explicando sobre a amizade bastante sólida dela com ele e sua mãe, mas que tudo havia mudado no último ano deles em Hogwarts e que, a cada briga que tinha com Lorraine, era nos braços de Eileen, a melhor amiga, que ele buscava conforto e algo mais.

Mark admitiu ter errado muito, tanto com Lorraine e mais ainda com Eileen, por tê-la enganado com falsas promessas durante todo o tempo que estivera noivo de Lorraine. Porém, ele ressaltou que Eileen _nunca _fora sua _amante, _como dissera Lorraine e fez questão de explicar a filha que quando Eileen descobriu sobre seu casamento, eles nunca mais se encontraram e que, três anos depois, ele recebera a notícia de que ela também havia se casado e, para a sua maior surpresa, com um trouxa.

Marlene questionou o pai em alguns momentos, sobre o anel e sobre a noite de hoje, se ele realmente teria impedido se soubesse antes do convite que ela fizera a Eileen, ou se ele realmente teve medo da reação de Lorraine, que ele já sabia qual seria e por isso não a avisou do convite. Seu pai apenas respondeu com uma pontada de arrependimento:

– A culpa disso tudo é minha – ele agora concluía. – Eu sei que nunca fui digno de nenhuma delas.

Depois de ouvir o minucioso e sincero relato de seu pai, Marlene só pode lamentar.

– Eu sinto muito, pai – disse ela com sinceridade. – Se eu tivesse falado com você antes de convidar a mãe do Severus...

– Não sinta – ele pediu. – Eu já disse que a culpa é minha – admitiu Mark. – E sobre hoje, agora vejo que a noite de Natal estaria arruinada de qualquer maneira...

– Pai! – Marlene o repreendeu pelo pensamento pessimista demais.

– É verdade – insistiu ele. – Não seja como a sua mãe, não pense que a noite terminou desse jeito só por causa da presença de Eileen; mesmo se ela não estivesse aqui, e a sua mãe não tivesse se cortado, talvez fosse outra pessoa, qualquer um de nós poderia ter se cortado, e então a Tanya se revelaria vampira, a reação de Lorraine seria a pior possível e o Mike iria embora de qualquer maneira...

Marlene ficou pensativa, relembrando da atitude do irmão.

– Acha que o Mike foi embora mesmo? – ela teve que perguntar. – Pra nunca mais voltar, como a mamãe disse?

Mark sorriu.

– Não – ele respondeu. – Ele ficou muito magoado quando a sua mãe disse que queria matar a Tanya. E pensando melhor agora, acho que eu teria feito a mesma coisa.

– Então você não ficou surpreso por ela ser vampira? – Marlene perguntou incrédula.

– Na verdade não – garantiu ele. – Eu percebi que havia algo diferente com ela quando a conheci ontem, mas independente do que fosse, eu prometi a mim mesmo que não iria me opor a isso, já que nunca vi o seu irmão tão feliz – e depois de um suspiro, ele concluiu: – Acho que Mike foi muito sensato no que disse: é o preconceito das pessoas que fortalece cada vez mais esse _Lorde Negro_... E nós, _Aurores, _não podemos ser assim...

Emocionada com aquelas palavras, Marlene deixou que as lágrimas enchessem seus olhos e, quando estas começaram a cair devagar, Mark a olhou preocupado.

– Está triste porque o seu namorado também foi embora? – ele perguntou direto.

Marlene não respondeu, mas fez que sim com a cabeça. No fundo, a maior parte da sua tristeza se devia ao fato de que Severus não estava ali.

– Não se preocupe com isso – Mark voltou a falar. – O que aconteceu aqui hoje, não é suficiente para abalar o relacionamento de vocês.

Era exatamente disso que Marlene tinha medo: medo de que o pouco de entendimento que chegara a ter com Severus se dissipasse completamente por causa do envolvimento que seus pais tiveram num passado em que eles nem existiam.

– Mas pai... – ela disse temerosa – ... Severus disse que se sentiu _humilhado._.. E se ele achar que a mãe dele também...?

– Já disse, não se preocupe – Mark pediu. – Eu tenho certeza que Eileen não dirá nada a Severus que o faça mudar de idéia sobre você; vocês não têm nada a ver com essa história – e como incentivo, ele disse: – Espere um pouco, só até os ânimos se acalmarem. Depois, fale com Severus. Ou melhor: vá para a casa dele amanhã, como Eileen convidou. Só não diga nada a sua mãe; ela ainda está muito magoada, acho que ela não iria concordar...

– Está bem – concordou Marlene num meio sorriso, enxugando o choro. – Eu vou fazer isso amanhã sim...

Marlene se despediu do pai com um beijo, mas não entrou na casa; decidiu fazer uma caminhada pela praia deserta na tentativa de espairecer. Ela andou descalça pela orla da praia sob o manto prateado da lua, tendo em mãos apenas as suas sandálias. Apesar de acreditar que tudo ficaria bem, como seu pai dissera, ela estava realmente muito frustrada com tudo que havia acontecido. Aquele, sem dúvida, tinha sido o pior Natal da sua vida. Ela vira seu irmão sair de casa completamente arrasado, brigado com a mãe. Até mesmo a noite que seria a _noite dos seus sonhos_, tinha se transformado num pesadelo completo e a poção anticoncepcional que ela havia tomado com tanto cuidado, já não fazia sentido nenhum.

Por um momento, Marlene desejou ter a coragem de Mike para ir embora com Severus. Mas depois pensou: e se tivesse ido? Será que ele iria agir diferente a partir de agora, diante da história mal resolvida entre seus pais?

Muitas dúvidas e nenhuma certeza. Era o que Marlene tinha agora.

Ela caminhou bastante pela praia e agora chegava próximo à casa de barcos. Entrou ali, já que não queria voltar para casa ainda: era perda de tempo tentar dormir agora, que era o que ela deveria fazer, mas já sabia que não conseguiria. Então decidiu se refugiar ali mesmo, no precioso barco de seu pai; sentando-se na proa, ela se pôs a observar o mar.

###

Assim que chegaram a Spinner's End, Eileen não esperou nem dois minutos para questionar Severus.

– Como você explica isso? – ela perguntou.

– Não sei do que você está falando – Severus respondeu sem expressão, largando-se no sofá e encarou o fogo da lareira.

– SEVERUS SNAPE OLHE PRA MIM! – Eileen gritou.

Ele a encarou e viu a fúria nos olhos da mãe; era assustadora quando ela disse:

– Como você pôde ter mentido desse jeito, dizendo que os McKinnons haviam me convidado, sendo que eles _nem sabiam_ do convite que Marlene fez?

Severus suspirou fundo.

– Eu sabia que você não iria até lá se eu não dissesse que _eles _tinham lhe convidado – ele admitiu.

Eileen voltou-se a ele incrédula.

– Sabia? – ela o indagou. – Sabia _como_?

Ele decidiu falar a verdade; já estava tudo perdido mesmo.

– Eu ouvi uma conversa entre o Sr. e a Sra. McKinnon – ele disse –, em que ela disse que você tinha sido amante dele...

– Eu NUNCA fui amante dele! – exaltada, Eileen deixou-se gritar. – Todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos, eu não sabia que ele estava de casamento marcado com a Lorraine e... – e percebendo do que falava, ela se corrigiu: – Mas o que é isso que eu estou fazendo? Agora são os _pais_ que dão satisfação aos filhos? Não! Você não podia ter feito isso comigo! Não podia...!

Depois disso, Severus perdeu a coragem para fazer qualquer questionamento que tivesse intenção. A angústia superou todos os seus sentimentos quando ele viu Eileen segurando as lágrimas. A angústia de sua mãe doía nele também.

– Me desculpe – ele murmurou.

– Não é a _mim_ que você tem que pedir desculpas, porque não há nada que você faça que eu não possa perdoar! – Eileen respondeu. – Por Merlin, a Marlene convida você para passar o Natal na casa dela e o que você faz? Estraga tudo pelo simples prazer de... – ela não tinha nem palavras – ... de quê mesmo?

– Eu sei, eu estraguei tudo! Estraguei o Natal deles, o nosso e até o pouco do que eu tinha resolvido no meu relacionamento com ela! – Severus admitiu, e a crueldade daquelas palavras assustou sua mãe.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Eileen forçou-se a perguntar.

– É tudo mentira, mãe! – disse ele. – O meu namoro com ela não passa de uma _mentira_!

– _Mentira_? – perguntou Eileen, surpresa. – Mas o que eu vi essa noite foi exatamente o contrário!

– Eu me _apaixonei_ por ela! – Severus admitiu com dificuldade e Eileen suspirou. – Mesmo o nosso namoro sendo uma mentira – e quando a mãe o olhou sem entender, ele explicou: – Nós só ficamos juntos porque Marlene queria afrontar o ex-namorado, que me odeia!

Depois de mais um suspiro forçado, Eileen se pronunciou:

– O namoro de vocês _não é_ uma mentira! Não sei até que ponto isso _foi _mentira, mas agora não é mais! – ela disse com uma firmeza impressionante. – E eu não vou permitir que você utilize um _absurdo _desse só pra não admitir que errou!

– O que quer que eu faça? – Severus não a compreendeu. – Que eu volte lá e peça desculpas a Marlene?

– Exatamente – Eileen continuou firme. – Volte lá e conte a ela o que você fez! – e diante do ar contrariado do filho, ela acrescentou: – Se você gosta mesmo dela como disse, então é isso que você tem que fazer!

Severus riu, descrente.

– Eu nem tenho certeza do que _ela _sente por mim, e se eu fizer isso, Marlene não vai me perdoar...

– Claro que vai – ela insistiu, encorajando-o a fazer a coisa certa: – Eu lhe disse, a Marlene _gosta _de você... Conte a ela o que você fez, eu tenho certeza que Marlene vai perdoar... Ela só não vai fazer isso se você continuar escondendo dela que já sabia o que podia acontecer quando ela me fez o convite...

Severus refletiu as palavras realistas de sua mãe, pensou sobre tudo que estava escondendo de Marlene, e chegou à conclusão de que estava escondendo coisas _demais _dela_; _e não, ele não podia e não iria esconder também os fatos que aconteceram na casa de praia. Ele então se levantou do sofá, e decidido, comunicou:

– Eu vou – Severus disse, caminhando até a lareira e Eileen sorriu orgulhosa com a atitude dele, vendo-o sumir pelas chamas.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Tivemos um barraco em plena ceia de Natal e o Sev acabou de "tomar uma atitude" RSRSR... Então aguardem, que teremos algumas "ações" no próximo cap, se vocês me entendem... RSRSR

**2.**Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**karol: **_Oi! Será? RRSR Vamos ver o que o Sev vai fazer agora! RRSSRSR Bjus!

_**BCM: **_Oi! Obrigado! Mas por favor, não morra! O cap está aqui, esperamos que goste! Bjus!

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

__HAHA Nem vou falar (vou falar!) que esse cap tb tá digno de reviews, né?

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	20. Causa e Efeito

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC) neste capítulo.

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 19**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Flah ', N. Black – Blackie, Moe Greenishrage, Olg'Austen, Florence D. P. Snape, BCM, Júlia, Coraline D. Snape, Suh Campbell, Fernando, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Emily Farias, lulu bonfim, NanaTorres, Leather00Jacket, Lari SL e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Não importa mais a causa. Importa somente o efeito._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE –

**CAUSA E EFEITO**

Quando retornou a Dover, Severus tomou todo o cuidado possível ao sair daquele escritório; a última coisa que precisava agora era encontrar Lorraine e Mark. Ele andou silenciosamente pelo corredor do terceiro andar e viu que as luzes da casa estavam apagadas, aparentemente os pais de Marlene já estavam dormindo. Descendo as escadas, ele chegou ao quarto dela no segundo andar, mas quando abriu a porta, viu que estava vazio; logo, algo estalou em sua mente: ele se lembrou que Marlene havia dito que amava a casa de barcos, e, arrasada como deveria estar, imaginou que ela só poderia estar lá. Saindo de novo do quarto, Severus conseguiu visualizar a casa de barcos através da imensa parede de vidro ao fundo do corredor e constatou: Marlene estava mesmo lá, mais precisamente no barco de seu pai, e parecia desanimada sentada na proa. Ele não esperou nem mais um minuto e foi até lá.

Marlene ainda olhava o mar quando ouviu passos cadenciados às suas costas. Imaginando que fosse seu pai que aparecera ali, preocupado com o avançado da hora, ela nem se virou para encará-lo; apenas respondeu desanimada:

– Eu já vou dormir, pai... – disse ela. – Só quero ficar olhando pro mar mais um pouquinho...

Severus então se aproximou mais, parando atrás de Marlene, que ainda olhava fixamente para o mar.

– Apesar de ter me comportado como seu pai na última semana – ele respondeu debochado –, acredito que ainda sou muito jovem para ter uma filha desse tamanho...

Ao ouvir novamente aquela voz arrastada, Marlene imediatamente ficou de pé, tão ansiosa que quase tropeçou nos próprios pés; por um momento, não acreditou que Severus estava mesmo ali, e para ter certeza, ela atirou-se a ele desesperadamente; quando ele a envolveu nos braços, ela disse:

– Não fale nada, por favor – pediu ela, nervosa. – Independente do que aconteceu entre o meu pai e a sua mãe, eu só quero que você fique comigo! – e afundou o rosto no peito dele.

Severus a afastou um pouco de si, para erguer o rosto de Marlene e olhar diretamente em seus olhos enquanto respondia:

– A culpa é minha, Marlene – ele disse sério.

Ela riu, agitando a cabeça.

– Não, a culpa não é de ninguém, Severus! – ela afirmou. – Quando eu convidei a sua mãe, eu não tinha como saber, nem você...!

Severus pensou que poderia aproveitar as palavras de Marlene e dar o assunto como encerrado; como ela estava dizendo, não era culpa de _ninguém. _Mas a sua consciência não o permitiu fazer isso, não era honesto. Como ele concluíra anteriormente, já estava escondendo coisas _demais_ dela, e não podia esconder isso também, não importava que consequências fosse sofrer; ele tinha que contar. E foi o que ele fez:

– Eu já sabia – admitiu ele.

Agora, foi a própria Marlene que se afastou mais de Severus, dando passos vacilantes para trás. Os olhos castanhos faiscaram, mas ele não soube dizer se era de raiva ou decepção quando ela perguntou:

– Você... _sabia_?_ – _ela perguntou com a voz totalmente falha.

– Eu soube disso ontem; ouvi uma conversa dos seus pais durante a madrugada e... – explicou Severus, mas ela não estava mais ouvindo.

– Não acredito que você fez isso comigo! – Marlene gritou, dando as costas a ele e se apoiando no parapeito. – Como pôde me esconder isso?

Severus manteve-se afastado dela.

– Você queria que eu lhe contasse algo que nem eu mesmo tinha certeza? – indagou ele, incerto.

Marlene suspirou cansada, fixando os olhos no mar outra vez.

– É claro que você devia ter contado! – ela disse furiosa. – Me pouparia do papel ridículo de ter convidado a sua mãe para passar o Natal aqui, da reação horrível da minha mãe, do ataque da Tanya e do meu irmão ter ido embora daqui arrasado! Imagino que esteja muito feliz mesmo com as consequências de tudo que _você _provocou!

– Tem razão, a culpa é minha, eu admito! – vociferou ele, já que Marlene ainda não o encarava. – Eu sei que errei quando não lhe impedi de trazer minha mãe aqui! Mas eu só fiz isso... – ele suspirou fundo antes de concluir alto e claro: – ... porque eu _gosto _de você!

Marlene finalmente se virou para Severus, dando um riso indiferente que quase o magoou.

– Eu realmente não sei qual é o conceito que você tem sobre _gostar de alguém_, se é que você tem algum... – ela disse, com ainda mais indiferença. – Mas também não me importa. Eu só quero que você vá embora!

– Eu não vou embora – ele disse firme, e contrariando qualquer advertência, se aproximou dela.

Encostada ao parapeito, Marlene não teve como se afastar dele e assim, tendo seu rosto muito próximo ao dela, Severus viu o que mais temia: as lágrimas marejavam os olhos castanhos e agora muito tristes; era evidente que ela estava lutando com um esforço sobre-humano para não chorar. Mas ela perdeu a luta quando os olhos deles se encontraram: uma lágrima caiu pelo seu rosto, e antes que mais lágrimas pudessem cair, ele disse depressa:

– Por favor, não chore – Severus sentiu uma dor terrível ao vê-la tão triste e levou a própria mão ao rosto dela, limpando-lhe a lágrima. – Eu não queria fazer você chorar... _M__e desculpe_ – disse ele, e a última frase saiu num sussurro.

Marlene então parou de chorar de imediato, tamanha surpresa ao ouvir aquela última frase. Nunca pensou que Severus seria _capaz _de lhe pedir desculpas, pelo que quer que fosse. Mas não conseguiu pensar muito sobre isso; logo sentiu as mãos dele afastando o cabelo de seu rosto com delicadeza.

Sem pensar no que fazia, ele obedeceu cegamente ao impulso de apagar com um beijo qualquer dor que tivesse causado a Marlene; entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos e então aproximou os lábios dos dela sedutoramente, com os lábios entreabertos, num beijo suave, sem pressa e ao mesmo tempo carregado de desejo. Ele a sentiu entreabrir os lábios de forma doce, deixando-o livre para explorar a boca pequena; logo, suas línguas moviam-se numa dança sensual, quente, minando as forças um do outro.

Os braços dele deslizaram lentamente sobre as costas pequenas e a envolveram por completo. Até a raiva que Marlene sentira instantes atrás acabou se transformando em outro sentimento quando ela o sentiu depositar beijos ternos ao longo do seu pescoço e agora sobre os ombros. Ela se sentiu bem, tão bem, que não desejou ouvir mais palavras, sussurros ou respostas; não desejou nada além de poder se sentir assim: querida e desejada por ele.

Aquele desejo contido inundou-os de tal forma que eles inevitavelmente acabaram rumando para o chão do barco, sem que seus lábios se separassem por um minuto sequer. Marlene gemeu ao sentir o peso do corpo quente de Severus moldar-se ao seu. Precisava de ar, mas não desejava se separar dele, de seus lábios e, mesmo quando ele abandonou-lhe a boca, contornou-lhe as maçãs do rosto e mordiscou-lhe levemente o lóbulo da orelha, antes de deslizar sofregamente por seu pescoço, sentindo-a agarrar-se a sua camisa e arranhar-lhe as costas; então cobriu o colo parcialmente desnudo com beijos úmidos e quentes, que a faziam arquear-se de puro deleite, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia as mãos pequenas dela se agarrarema os seus cabelos.

Marlene mal sentiu o ar que começava a voltar a seus pulmões, quando os lábios dele tomaram os seus mais uma vez; as mãos de Severus percorriam seu corpo, subiam de forma suave pela lateral de seu vestido como se pedissem permissão. Por um breve momento, ela ainda buscou energias para tentar se desvencilhar, mas seu coração não queria que vencesse aquela batalha.

– Espera, espera! – ela pediu, afastando-o parcialmente de si. – Não era pra ser assim – ela explicou, levantando-se rapidamente do chão e ajeitou o vestido.

– E como era pra ser? – Severus perguntou com graça, também se levantando e caminhou até ela; levando uma das mãos com suavidade ao seu rosto, ele completou: – Marlene, _eu sei_ que você me deseja, tanto quanto eu desejo você... Qual o problema nisso?

– Ah, não, nenhum... não é isso... – ela murmurou, tomando a mão dele entre a sua e dando um sorriso zombeteiro, explicou: – Só acho que não tem nada a ver a gente ficar se agarrando aqui nesse chão gelado...

– Não? Então...? – ele perguntou, pressionando-a a se decidir.

– Acho que vai ser _melhor _na cama que tem lá dentro – Marlene disse, apontando para o interior do barco.

Severus nem conseguiu responder; sem demora, Marlene lançou-se em seus braços, prendendo ambas as pernas em sua cintura; ele a segurou com firmeza pelos quadris e uniu seus lábios aos dela com mais urgência ainda, sentindo-a corresponder com sofreguidão e suas mãos apertaram as costas dela. Ela sentiu um arrepio intenso cruzar-lhe o corpo, enquanto eles desciam com passos incertos pelo pequeno corredor que levava para o interior do barco. Ele ficou confuso quando viu as portas dos compartimentos, eram todas iguais; tendo Marlene ainda suspensa em seus braços, ele tentou perguntar:

– Marlene...?

– Última porta a esquerda – ela respondeu de imediato, como se já soubesse o que Severus queria perguntar e voltou a beijá-lo; não queria ficar um minuto sequer sem sentir os lábios quentes e úmidos que se moviam sobre os seus com avidez.

Ela ofegou quando a porta se fechou com um estalo, sem conseguir impedir que um fraco gemido lhe escapasse dos lábios.

– Severus... – Marlene sussurrou com a voz entrecortada quando ele finalmente a colocou no chão; simplesmente não conseguia formular nada em mente, e tudo o que tinha era o nome dele em sua cabeça.

Seu corpo roçou no dele de forma irresistível e Marlene imaginou que fosse cair, tamanho o torpor que a envolvia; seus sentidos, todos, foram assaltados por uma centena de diferentes sensações: a linha longa e dura da coxa dele entre suas pernas... Nada os deteria dessa vez. Ela estremeceu com esse pensamento, e Severus lhe enlaçou pela cintura ao notar seu pequeno desequilíbrio.

Um riso nervoso escapou dos seus lábios ao fitá-lo: os olhos negros dele estavam estampados de puro desejo. Ela perdeu a respiração e o coração parecia bater na garganta, porque os seus outros sentidos estavam concentrados demais na figura imponente a sua frente, a manifestação dos seus sonhos eróticos. A única coisa que desejava era perder-se nele, que ele lhe dominasse o corpo como tantas vezes em sonho.

Severus voltou a tomar os lábios dela com firmeza, tirando-lhe a respiração e o pensamento. Porém, o domínio dele sobre Marlene não se deteve somente nos seus lábios. Os dedos que lhe agarraram a cintura se soltaram e a mão dele subiu, deslizando pelo seu braço ao redor da cintura, puxando-a para ainda mais perto; o desejo dele se tornou alarmantemente perceptível, já que uma rígida ereção fazia pressão contra o abdômen dela.

Quando sentiu os lábios dele deslizando novamente pelo seu rosto e pescoço, Marlene soube que estava perdida. Nunca tinha sentido nada como aquela sensação ardente que a boca de Severus deixava em sua pele clara e lisa; como resposta ao ardor das carícias dele, ela enlaçou o seu pescoço, fazendo-o afundar o rosto em seu colo.

– Eu quero você – ele ergueu a cabeça e sussurrou, acariciando-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo uma série de arrepios correrem pelo corpo dela; fato que certamente não lhe passou despercebido, já que seus lábios rapidamente se curvaram num sorriso.

Marlene entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas as palavras pareciam ter sumido. Ela realmente estava sem palavras: era a primeira vez que via um sorriso no rosto dele sem ser de deboche, e concluiu que Severus precisava sorrir mais, era um desperdício ele não sorrir, porque ele até que tinha um sorriso bonito.

Ela então recuou um passo, quando percebeu que Severus começava a desatar alguns botões da camisa negra e engoliu em seco, lembrando-se de tudo que havia sonhado na noite anterior. E quando ele se aproximou, Marlene instintivamente recuou mais um passo, batendo contra uma mesinha paralela à parede que continha um vaso. Ela se segurou para não praguejar a respeito, pelo menos não em voz alta.

"Droga!" – Marlene virou-se rapidamente, tentando evitar a queda do vaso, mas momentos depois o recipiente de vidro partia-se no chão.

Ela se sentia infinitamente ansiosa, de uma forma quase que desesperada. Estar ali junto de Severus ainda lhe parecia tão irreal que era como se ainda estivesse presa em mais um daqueles sonhos eróticos. Podia tocá-lo, podia senti-lo, mas temia que quando o fizesse, ele fosse simplesmente desaparecer como ao final de um de seus sonhos.

Marlene então se voltou para a mesinha, dando um suspiro frustrado ao ver em que situação havia ficado o pobre vaso. A noite que ela desejava ser perfeita, já continha ares de fracasso. Era em momentos como esse que desejava ser uma pessoa menos desastrada; desejava não ser _a Lene de sempre_, pelo menos por alguns instantes, ela pensou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

– Deixa isso – ela ouviu Severus sussurrar atrás de si e estremeceu, sentindo os dedos longos dele afastarem lentamente os fios castanhos de sua nuca para em seguida, deixar os lábios quentes roçarem a pele sensível. Fechou os olhos, mal conseguindo impedir que um fraco gemido escapasse dos seus lábios.

– Mais um pouco e eu destruo o barco do meu pai... – Marlene sussurrou amuada, ainda fitando o que restara do vaso ao lado da cama. – Eu sou um completo desastre...

– Não, não é! – ele falou veementemente, tomando-lhe as mãos e ajudando-a a se recompor.

Ela mal havia ficado ereta, quando o sentiu enlaçar a cintura e suas costas tocarem o peito desprovido de tecido. Marlene então se aconchegou no calor que lhe era oferecido e suspirou. Severus acariciou-lhe os cabelos, deixando os dedos se entrelaçarem entre os fios castanhos, tirando um baixo suspiro dos lábios dela. Ele apoiou o queixo sobre seu ombro, sentindo a respiração dela tornar-se mais pesada e então aspirou longamente o perfume de Amêndoas que provinha de seus cabelos; repousando um beijo demorado sobre a curva de seu pescoço, ele tomou-lhe uma das mãos, levando-a até os lábios; em toques suaves, deixou-os correr pela ponta dos dedos dela até chegarem à palma de sua mão, sentindo-a tremula e fria e então a virou de frente para si.

Mais uma vez, Severus tomou-lhe os lábios sem pressa, provando de todo sabor que tinham enquanto suas mãos hábeis deslizavam suavemente pelo espaldar sinuoso de sua cintura. Ele a sentiu estremecer quando seus dedos por fim alcançaram o fecho do vestido, porém, contrariando todos os pensamentos de Marlene, apenas aproximou os lábios do ponto sensível atrás de sua orelha. Ela o sentiu envolver-lhe com suavidade uma das mãos e levá-la até o seu peito desnudo.

Marlene apenas suspirou e fitou intensamente os olhos negros, sentindo o coração dele bater acelerado embaixo de seus dedos. Ela então deslizou ambas as mãos sobre o tórax despido, sentindo cada músculo rijo com suavidade; chegando na altura do abdômen, ela desabotoou e desceu o zíper de sua calça, e ele mesmo a ajudou a livrar-se dela rapidamente. Ela acariciou-lhe o peito novamente e alcançando seus ombros, terminou de despi-lo, deixando que a camisa de linho deslizasse por suas costas. Apoiando-se nas pontas dos pés, ela repousou um beijo demorado sobre o pescoço dele, sentindo-o no mesmo instante envolver os braços em sua cintura. E foi a vez de Severus não conseguir conter um gemido rouco ao sentir os lábios macios em sua pele.

As mãos dele subiram lentamente por suas costas e Marlene se afastou parcialmente para fitá-lo. Em silêncio, Severus por fim completou o que havia iniciado: abriu o fecho do vestido, que deslizou sobre as curvas dela caindo displicente aos seus pés. Naquele instante foi como se ele pudesse tocá-la com seus olhos; ela viu os olhos dele percorrendo cada parte de seu corpo. Marlene enrubesceu e mais uma vez, sem que qualquer palavra fosse dita, Severus a envolveu entre os braços e a trouxe para si, sentindo os seios enrijecidos roçarem o seu corpo de forma irresistível. Tanto, que ele passou a tocá-los como se tivessem sido feitos exatamente para isso, para que os pudesse tocar com firmeza, acariciando os mamilos rosados com os polegares e sentindo a textura macia, enquanto a sua boca recapturava a dela em mais um beijo; os lábios dela tinham se aberto embaixo dos dele, e sua língua lhe esquadrinhava a boca com intensidade febril.

E então, as mãos dela, como que por vontade própria, começaram uma audaciosa exploração: introduziram-se na boxer negra dele, envolvendo o membro rígido. Marlene sentiu o desejo dele pulsando contra sua mão e levantou a cabeça, a tempo de vê-lo com os olhos semicerrados de desejo e gemeu desapontada quando ele afastou-a de si por um breve momento, apenas para que ela pudesse dar dois passos para trás, sentindo as costas dos joelhos batendo na cama e a deitou ali suavemente, indo junto por cima dela.

Naquele ardor, Marlene foi surpreendida pela boca dele, que se moveu dos seus lábios para o seu pescoço, e descendo mais, Severus lhe abocanhou um dos seios: os lábios úmidos e quentes dele traçavam linhas imaginárias, contornando o mamilo rosado com a ponta da língua, enquanto uma das mãos fazia pequenos círculos no outro mamilo, e a outra subia pela lateral de seu corpo com suavidade, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

A carícia foi repetida sem pressa no outro seio antes de deslizar suavemente, deixando aquela trilha ardente sobre o seu ventre liso e o resto de seu corpo. Os lábios, a língua, e as mãos de Severus, cada parte de si eram uma labareda, que assim que a tocava a consumia, fazendo Marlene arder de paixão; era um prazer inigualável, sentir a língua dele passeando pelo seu corpo e suas mãos firmes apertando-a embaixo dele; ela arqueou-se no mais puro deleite e suas mãos prenderam-se aos cabelos negros; sentir seus lábios e língua sobre seu corpo quase a fizeram chegar ao êxtase.

Severus continuou a sua trilha de beijos ardentes por aquele corpo suave, sentindo, provando, saboreando cada parte; senti-la entre os braços, sentir o seu perfume e provar de seus lábios doces era uma dádiva. Todos os sentidos dela despertavam a cada toque dele, como se só agora fossem verdadeiramente despertos: seus olhos viam as cores com mais fulgor, seus ouvidos ouviam a melodia suave de seus corações a baterem ansiosos, seu paladar sentia o gosto doce da paixão. E principalmente, o seu tato era posto a prova. Cada toque despertava em si uma explosão de sentimentos nunca sentida antes.

Marlene ofegou ao sentir os dedos dele deslizarem pelo seu ventre, e logo as mãos de Severus tocaram o cós da sua calcinha; ele começou a tirá-la lentamente, e embora ela quisesse que ele arrancasse aquela peça idiota rapidamente, ele demorou de propósito. Mas depois de um tempo, quando ele a livrou daquela peça, ele parou para olhar com desejo o corpo ali exposto, o que a fez corar.

Ela estava nua, a visão mais linda que já tivera na vida. Depois de admirá-la bem, ele desistiu de ficar apenas olhando e voltou-se a ela novamente ; suas mãos passearam pelo corpo dela suavemente, a cada toque ela estremecia ainda mais de prazer: a boca dele que beijava os seus seios, a língua que brincava com o mamilo e a deixava louca de desejo. Ele desceu um pouco mais o corpo, e chegando ao ventre, foi até o umbigo delicado e o circulou com a língua, fazendo os olhos dela revirarem de prazer.

Marlene respirou com dificuldade quando sentiu a mão dele descendo em direção ao seu sexo, em busca da umidade entre as suas pernas; ela só conseguia ofegar, arquejando o corpo contra o dele e um gemido alto escapou de seus lábios quando o sentiu tocar o mais intimo de si; numa reação involuntária ela contraiu o corpo e ele continuou aquela exploração suavemente: sentindo a umidade quente dela, ele ia e voltava, como se fosse penetrá-la. Ela não conseguia mais pensar, não conseguia respirar, não conseguia fazer nada a não ser se contorcer de prazer, ora arranhando-lhe as costas, ora agarrando com força aqueles lençóis macios.

Severus retirou os dedos de dentro dela, e agora eram os seus lábios e língua que deslizavam pelo ventre liso; ela gemeu alto quando sentiu os lábios dele encostando sua feminilidade, mas para sua frustração ele não se deteve ali: foi direto até as coxas, beijando-as com força. Ele as mordeu suavemente na parte interna, fazendo-as abrir involuntariamente, e então sua língua traçou um caminho de fogo até o ponto mais sensível do corpo dela.

Marlene sentiu a língua dele circulando o seu clitóris lentamente, depois aumentando a velocidade; logo, a língua frenética de Severus estava estimulando todo o seu sexo; ela sentia leves mordidas e sucções e tudo o mais se tornou colorido, um turbilhão colorido que a levava pouco a pouco a uma dimensão distante e pertencente somente a si. Ofegante, ela agarrou-se aos lençóis e se contorceu incapaz de controlar o prazer que a invadia, mas aquilo era apenas o começo.

– Você tem um gosto muito bom – sussurrou ele, voltando para cima, e afastou o cabelo dela do rosto; antes que ela pudesse responder, seus lábios chegaram firmes nos dela outra vez.

Severus estava deixando-a insana de desejo. Já não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Em sua mente só havia um desejo: _o de ser dele. _Mas antes, Marlene observou melhor o membro que ainda estava coberto pela boxer negra. Decidida, ela se ajoelhou na cama e passando seus dedos pelo cós daquela boxer, começou a descê-la calmamente, sentindo-o tremer sob seu toque. Pela primeira vez, ela encarou aquele membro tão próximo; era muito maior do que ela imaginava e seus sonhos não faziam jus a aquilo; ela então o tomou cuidadosamente com as mãos, fazendo-o arfar.

Ela o acariciou por toda a extensão, mas de repente parou; ainda impressionada com o tamanho do membro que estava em sua mão, ela olhou com desejo, ora nos olhos de seu namorado, ora para o membro dele. Marlene então passou a movimentar ainda mais as mãos em torno dele, estimulando a cabeça sedosa com a língua; logo, Severus levou as mãos para trás da cabeça dela, bagunçando seus cabelos; ele mesmo jogou a cabeça para trás num gemido de prazer quando ela intensificou seus movimentos. Mesmo sentindo-o pulsar em sua boca, ela não parou de estimulá-lo; não sabia se continuaria até que ele gozasse, até que ele decidiu por ela, afastando-se de sua boca.

Severus então puxou Marlene para cima, desvinculando-a por completo de seu membro e mais uma vez ela sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus, agora com uma sede incontrolável de consumi-la por completo, como se fosse a sua única fonte de vida: a língua dele brincava com a sua num jogo sensual que a deixava sem ar e sem qualquer possibilidade de resistir; um beijo repleto de prazer, que exalava o desejo que ele tinha de estar dentro dela. Atendendo de imediato aquele pedido mudo, Marlene se agarrou a ele, aumentando o contato entre seus corpos e sua mão deslizou de forma provocante sobre o abdômen dele, sentindo-o se contrair no mesmo instante e emitir um gemido rouco.

Ela seria dele. E seria agora.

Lentamente, Marlene se aproximou de Severus e quando seus corpos nus por fim se tocaram diretamente, foi como um chamado a realidade e ela sentiu que, uma vez dele, não desejaria ser de mais ninguém.

As mãos que deslizavam sobre seu corpo pareciam estar refazendo-a; Severus contornou-lhe os seios com as pontas dos dedos e então desceu com suavidade pela lateral de seu corpo. Ela simplesmente deixou-se guiar por ele. Ele envolveu-a completamente entre os braços e então rolou o corpo na cama, empurrando-a contra o colchão, deitando-se entre as coxas abertas. Ele não aguentava mais esperar, mas parou um minuto quando se olharam longamente, sentindo seus corpos ansiosos, porém certos de que queriam tornar-se um, encaixarem-se com absoluta precisão. Ela arqueou as costas no momento em que o sentiu entrando nela com toda a largura e comprimento que pareciam lhe rasgar a feminilidade estreita.

Severus ficou parado, de olhos fechados e sem pressa, esperou Marlene se acostumar com aquela doce invasão. Suas mãos deslizaram demoradamente sobre seus quadris e então ele finalmente enfiou-se completamente nela; ela respirou com dificuldade quando finalmente pôde senti-lo por inteiro dentro de si. Ele a ouviu gemer alto entre seus lábios e então começou a mover-se sensualmente dentro dela segurando-a firmemente pelos quadris; ela estava molhada, apertada, envolvendo-o num calor sedoso. Ele abriu os olhos e encontrou o olhar surpreso dela; não foi dor ou desconforto que viu neles, mas consciência. Estava claro que ela sentia a mesma coisa que ele; ela lhe arranhava as costas, gemia se contorcendo de prazer e então enlaçou ambas as pernas em sua cintura, dando-lhe maior acesso. Ela voltou a fechar os olhos e ele viu a sua expressão de êxtase.

Ver a expressão de deleite dela, era na verdade o seu maior prazer, Severus pensou. Ele começou a mover-se rapidamente, pretendendo se distrair, para se afastar da realidade de seus pensamentos; para ele, sexo sempre fora uma forma de alívio rápido e fácil. Não agora. Não com ela. Não se o ritmo dela complementava o dele, a respiração dela combinava com a dele e o corpo dela se moldava perfeitamente ao dele. Logo, seus lábios e língua juntaram-se a aquela doce tortura e um longo gemido escapou dos lábios de Marlene, que se arqueou ainda mais, agarrando-se aos seus cabelos. Ela puxou devagar os fios negros, fazendo-o tremer de prazer e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo ardente.

Ele continuava a estocá-la num ritmo ainda mais intenso, sensual, e não demorou muito para que Marlene começasse a sentir a pulsação e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados; involuntariamente, ela contraiu seu sexo e todos os músculos de seu corpo, sentindo um arrepio inexplicável e um tremor diferente de todos que já havia sentido; seu corpo inteiro vibrou com a força do seu orgasmo e sensação de entrega a dominou completamente.

Severus sentiu que ela estava a ponto de desfalecer nos braços dele, mas ele queria mais. Queria dar-lhe mais: tomou os lábios dela novamente e os beijou com força, urgência, desespero e prazer, e naquele beijo pôde sentir que ela também não queria acabar com aquele ato.

Ele virou-se com ela na cama, sem interromper a penetração e nem o beijo, fazendo-a ficar em cima dele. Agarrando suas coxas, ele a instigou a cavalgá-lo e em meio a caricias e beijos. Marlene então começou a se movimentar sobre ele num ritmo cadenciado; logo, ela aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos, pulando em cima dele fazendo-o gemer, sentindo o prazer crescente que o dominava. Momentos depois, ela o sentiu estremecer embaixo de si, um gemido rouco escapando-lhe dos lábios. Quando ele estremeceu, ela estremeceu junto, contraindo seus músculos, apertando ainda mais o membro pulsante dentro de si, sentindo que ele ia derramar-se dentro dela a qualquer instante. E quando o líquido quente dele a invadiu, ela mal teve tempo de sentir; outro espasmo de prazer a estremeceu, ela atingiu o orgasmo mais uma vez, mas agora, tinha sido junto com ele.

Marlene acariciou-lhe os cabelos negros e se deitou exausta sobre o corpo de Severus sentindo-se lânguida. Uma fina camada de suor cobria seus corpos. Ela se sentiu completa naquele momento, como se fosse a primeira vez que pudesse verdadeiramente se sentir assim. E ele, que estava respirando com dificuldade, puxou-a para mais junto de si, e a fez repousar a cabeça sobre o seu peito; depositou-lhe um beijo suave sobre os cabelos castanhos e suas mãos acariciaram as costas nuas com doçura. Ele a desejava perto dele, mesmo que o êxtase já tivesse passado. Aquilo foi o melhor da noite; ela não havia sido apenas um corpo para que ele satisfizesse os seus desejos e tampouco ele a ela.

– Severus... isso... foi... – ela ofegou.

– ... _incomparável_? – ele perguntou num meio sorriso.

– Mais do que isso...! – Marlene conseguiu dizer.

– Então creio que foi o mesmo comigo... – Severus disse enquanto a abraçava com mais força e a beijava calmamente.

Marlene respirou fundo e sorriu para ele, sentindo aquele cheiro de prazer que estava na sua pele, misturado ao seu. Severus a abraçou novamente, roçando seus lábios nos dela. Ela tocou suavemente seu rosto, e fechando os olhos, adormeceu nos braços dele.

Mais tarde, ela o despertou novamente, sua boca quente, insistente e Severus não resistiu; fez amor com ela de novo, de novo e de novo. Marlene pedia sempre mais, sem se preocupar com mais nada que estivesse além daquele barco. Realmente, não lhe importava mais a causa, o _porquê _de estarem ali; só o que importava era o efeito, e este era bom.

###

Acordando de um sono profundo na manhã seguinte, Severus continuou deitado, imóvel. Pela primeira vez em semanas, sentia-se relaxado e bem disposto. Ele admirou o rosto adorável de Marlene, apoiado sobre seu peito; eles eram um só. Enquanto trazia a mente todos os detalhes do que acontecera entre ambos na noite anterior, ele sentiu o corpo relaxar ainda mais. Mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria se mexer para se afastar dela, que o abraçava num sono profundo. E ainda que conseguisse mover um músculo sequer, não tinha como fazer seu coração se separar do dela.

Ele fechou os olhos e ficou prestando atenção a respiração dela. De alguma maneira, em algum momento daquela _mentira, _tinha se apaixonado profundamente por ela. Mas não importava quando; só importava ficar ao lado dela, sentindo o seu calor enquanto isso fosse possível.

"Enquanto for possível." – pensou Severus, tentando afastar de seus pensamentos essa idéia que o atormentava. Ele sabia que dali a algum tempo ela sairia de sua vida, talvez para sempre, dependendo de suas atitudes, mas ele não quis pensar nisso agora.

Marlene então se mexeu no seu abraço. Encostando a cabeça na dele, ainda sem abrir os olhos, ela disse sonolenta.

– Ei...! – ela reclamou. – O que você está fazendo acordado tão cedo?

– Não é _tão _cedo – respondeu ele, e debochou: – A propósito, Feliz Natal.

Ela riu, mas continuava de olhos fechados.

– _Natal_...! – Marlene murmurou. – Meu pai vai me matar...! Imagina se ele entrar aqui e souber que o _amado_ _barco _dele... – e riu de novo antes de concluir a frase.

– É algo que teremos que enfrentar – Severus disse cínico. – Mas não agora – e passando a mão pelo rosto dela, ele comunicou: – Eu vou tomar um banho...

– Eu também! – ela respondeu, abrindo os olhos agora, e fez menção de se levantar, mas foi só o que conseguiu fazer. – Aiiii! – gemeu ela.

Severus voltou-se a ela novamente.

– Marlene, você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

– Não sei – ela disse baixinho, num fio de voz. – _Eu não consigo me __mexer...__!_

– Como assim, não consegue se mexer? – insistiu ele.

– Não consigo! – Marlene disse, um pouco irritada agora. – Nunca me senti assim!

Ele deu um meio sorriso presunçoso. Sabia que a noite havia sido boa, mas não pensava que tinha sido _tanto_. Mas, pensando também que poderia ter cometido algum excesso e a machucado de verdade, Severus voltou a perguntar preocupado:

– Você não consegue mexer _nada, _nada mesmo?

– Não – ela respondeu, e para provar isso, tentou se levantar do peito dele, mas não conseguiu; e com um pouco de raiva na voz, ela acrescentou: – Severus, você – _acabou_ – comigo!

Tentando disfarçar uma pontada de culpa, ele deu de ombros.

– Eu só fiz o que você pediu, Marlene... Você é muito exagerada – disse ele, e concluiu cínico: – Nada que um "_Locomotor_" não resolva... Quer que eu tire você da cama usando magia?

Ela ia começar a xingá-lo, mas não fez isso; respirou fundo e disse:

– Não! – resmungou Marlene. – Vá tomar o seu banho e me deixe aqui...! – ela pediu fingindo estar brava. – Daqui a pouco passa...

Severus achou melhor não discutir.

– Tudo bem – disse ele por fim, dando-lhe um beijo delicado no rosto; afastou-se dela com cuidado para sair da cama e pegou as roupas do chão, se dirigindo até o banheiro. Ele realmente esperava que, o que quer que tivesse acontecido passasse logo – caso contrário, era uma coisa _a mais_ para ter que explicar ao pai dela.

Marlene ouviu a porta do banheiro bater no corredor e afundou nas cobertas. Ela não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer. E tinha certeza, não era possível ficar tanto tempo nesse estado; era um _torpor_ inexplicável e ela ainda estava exausta. Não sentia tanto prazer sexual assim desde... bem... _nunca_. E, se existia mesmo o _máximo_ do prazer, então naquela noite ela o havia alcançado.

Mas fosse o que fosse que a deixara daquele jeito, ela só esperava que passasse antes do seu pai acordar. Tudo que ela não precisava agora era um flagrante, ainda mais _naquela _situação.

E então se desesperou completamente quando ouviu passos rápidos na parte de fora do barco, os passos ficando mais rápidos, descendo o corredor que dava acesso ao quarto; a porta se abriu com um ruidoso estrondo e uma voz vociferou:

– MARLENE! Saia dessa cama AGORA!

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Finalmente, aqui está a NC prometida e eu espero que você gostem e sinceramente, que não tenha decepcionado ninguém! Só posso dizer que ficou exatamente como nós imaginávamos e claro, porque o meu noivo ajudou na "composição"!

**2.**Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**BCM: **_Oi! Obrigado! Olha, ele vai falar sim, mas só no último cap! RSRSR Bjus!

_**Júlia: **_Oi! Obrigado! Que bom que você gostou! Bjus!

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Tá bom que rolou um suspense básico no finzinho mas... a nc valeu ñ valeu? :) :) :)

Esse cap tb tá DIGNO de reviews!

De MUITAS reviews né?

O resto vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	21. Um Milagre de Natal

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 20**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Moe Greenishrage, Olg'Austen, BCM, Florence D. P. Snape, Coraline D. Snape, Clara L., Suh Campbell, Fernando, N. Black – Blackie, Judy Snape, Ana Paula Prince, Emily Farias, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Luizaarce, AlvoPotterSaga1 **__(bem-vindo(a)!)__**Leather00Jacket, Bab's90, Lari SL, Amanda Lais **__(bem-vinda!)__** e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_A redenção de Lorraine é um verdadeiro milagre de Natal._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E UM –

**UM MILAGRE DE NATAL**

– MÃE? – Marlene gritou, empertigando-se na cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol; o susto que levara foi tão grande, que até o torpor em que ela se encontrava instantes atrás havia se dissipado completamente.

Lorraine andou rapidamente em direção à cama.

– Vamos Marlene, levante-se daí! – ela mandou.

– Mas... mãe, eu não posso sair da cama assim... – Marlene comunicou, sem sequer se mexer na cama.

– Então vista-se! – Lorraine comandou, enquanto atirava em cima da filha as roupas dela que estavam espalhadas pelo chão. – Você tem que sair dessa cama AGORA! É um caso de vida ou morte.

– Mas mãe, o Severus está no banho e...

Marlene não terminou a frase; Lorraine voltou a interrompê-la grosseiramente:

– Eu já disse, saia dessa cama agora! – ela repetiu. – E acredite, é para o bem dele também que eu estou fazendo isso! Eu já permiti que essa história fosse longe demais!

Marlene não sabia exatamente do que a mãe estava falando, mas se Lorraine estivesse se referindo ao seu namoro com Severus, então ela estava pronta para tomar a mesma atitude do irmão.

– Mãe, você não vai me impedir de ficar com o Severus só porque... – ela começou, mas novamente foi cortada.

– E quem disse que eu estava falando de vocês? – Lorraine perguntou. – Eu disse que é essa minha briga idiota com a mãe dele que já foi longe demais! – ela disse com veemência, e quando a filha suspirou aliviada, ela repetiu: – Vamos Marlene, saia dessa cama! Eu preciso falar com Eileen AGORA!

– Mãe...? – Marlene então piscou confusa; era ótimo que sua mãe quisesse desfazer os desentendimentos do passado, mas... o que _ela _tinha a ver com isso? Como se já soubesse o que a filha se perguntava, Lorraine então explicou:

– É isso mesmo! – ela disse, e vendo que a filha estava pensativa e ainda não tinha se vestido, ela resolveu tudo com um movimento de varinha; envergonhada, ela acrescentou: – Eu a ofendi demais ontem e a vida inteira se quer saber... Hoje é Natal e como Eileen disse que a casa dela sempre estaria aberta para _você, _eu gostaria que você fosse comigo...

Marlene então saiu da cama; ficando em pé, ela disse:

– É claro que eu vou, mãe – ela assegurou. – Mas será que eu posso respirar primeiro?

Esse era um pedido que Lorraine teve que negar.

– Depois, querida. Mas coma isso primeiro – ela disse, e tirando uma maçã da bolsa, estendeu à filha que pegou e mordeu a fruta com vontade. – Eu imagino a fome que você deve estar sentindo...

– Huhum – Marlene concordou sem graça, e enquanto devorava a maçã, acompanhou a mãe de volta até a casa; chegando lá, elas foram direto ao terceiro andar e utilizaram a rede de flu para ir a Spinner's End.

###

Assim que chegaram a Spinner's End, Marlene e a mãe saíram na lareira de uma sala muito limpa e pequena. As cortinas de renda escura estavam fechadas, e o lugar estava muito frio. Marlene então se voltou à mãe:

– Mãe, eu acho melhor você esperar aqui – ela pediu. – Eu vou falar com a dona Eileen primeiro, pra avisar que você veio junto...

– Claro – Lorraine concordou. – É melhor que ela veja _você_ primeiro.

E sem mais palavras, Marlene sumiu rapidamente por um corredor que levava ao segundo andar da casa.

Eileen, que não esperava visitas naquela manhã de Natal, logo saiu correndo de seu quarto ao ouvir a crepitação na lareira. E, antes que chegasse ao andar de baixo, ela esbarrou em Marlene, que vinha correndo na direção oposta.

– Dona Eileen! – Marlene exclamou esbaforida.

– Marlene? – Eileen perguntou, levando as mãos a boca. – Por Merlin, aconteceu alguma coisa com Severus?

Marlene agitou vigorosamente a cabeça em negativo.

– Não, não, nada disso – ela disse, enquanto terminavam de descer as escadas. – Severus nem sabe que eu estou aqui. Ele... ele está muito bem...

Eileen sorriu cordialmente com a resposta e, ao analisar melhor a expressão de Marlene, teve certeza: a garota ostentava um cansaço diferente, e ela sabia o que isso significava: estava tudo bem entre ela e seu filho, bem até demais, ela arriscaria dizer. Mas sem entender o que Marlene estava fazendo ali, ela resolveu perguntar:

– Mas então...? – Eileen começou, mas antes que Marlene pudesse responder, Lorraine se manifestou, dando um passo a frente e mostrando-se.

– Sou eu, Eileen – ela disse e, aproximando-se mais, ajoelhou-se à frente de Eileen. – Eu vim lhe pedir perdão...

Ainda sem acreditar no que estava vendo, Eileen limitou-se a dizer:

– Levante-se desse chão, Lorraine! Não precisa fazer isso...!

– Preciso sim! – Lorraine insistiu, sem se levantar e disse entre lágrimas: – Há vinte e três anos eu joguei a nossa amizade no lixo, só porque não tive a capacidade de enxergar durante esse tempo todo que a culpa era do meu marido! Me perdoe...

Eileen suspirou fundo e, tomando inesperadamente as mãos de Lorraine entre as suas, forçou-a a se levantar. Olhando nos olhos dela, ela respondeu:

– Claro que te perdôo, minha amiga – ela disse, e seus olhos também se encheram de lágrimas. – Amigos sempre perdoam, mesmo que não haja o que perdoar!

Mal disse essas palavras, Eileen puxou Lorraine para um abraço terno e sincero, como se pudesse resgatar em poucos segundos aquela amizade tão forte que tiveram, fazendo qualquer ressentimento do presente ou do passado se dissipar completamente.

Emocionada com aquela cena, Marlene também sentiu as lágrimas de felicidade enchendo-lhe os olhos. Mas o frio era quase impiedoso e ela teve que interromper aquele momento tão lindo de amizade entre Eileen e sua mãe.

– Desculpe interromper, mas... – ela começou totalmente sem graça – ... será que eu poderia usar o seu banheiro, dona Eileen? Vocês devem ter um monte de coisa pra conversar agora e eu queria tomar um banho...

– Marlene! – Lorraine a repreendeu.

– Deixe-a, Lorraine – interferiu Eileen, voltando-se para Marlene agora: – Claro que sim, fique à vontade.

Marlene sorriu.

– Estou subindo então.

Assim que Marlene se virou em direção à escada, Lorraine voltou-se a Eileen novamente:

– Ela tem razão – disse ela. – Nós temos muito o que conversar...

– Claro – concordou Eileen. – Mas está muito frio aqui – ela disse, puxando a amiga pela mão. – Vamos até a cozinha e eu farei um chá.

A cozinha era pequena como a sala, mas muito agradável. Eileen fez um gesto para que Lorraine se sentasse numa cadeira e enquanto ela preparava o chá, Lorraine buscava a segurança que precisava para finalmente ter aquela conversa, mesmo com mais de vinte anos de atraso.

Assim que Eileen serviu o chá, Lorraine suspirou fundo e então a conversa séria entre elas se iniciou.

– Bem... Eileen... eu...

###

Enquanto isso, em Dover, Severus saiu do banheiro ainda preocupado com a maneira como Marlene se encontrava; ele esperava que, o que quer que tivesse acontecido, já tivesse passado. E qual não foi a sua surpresa quando voltou ao quarto e constatou que, para quem não conseguia nem se mexer, Marlene havia simplesmente desaparecido; até as roupas dela haviam sumido, literalmente como que por obra de bruxaria.

Severus pensou que talvez Marlene estivesse faminta como ele e por isso deveria ter voltado para casa. Foi o que ele também decidiu fazer e saiu do barco, indo em direção à casa. Numa última tentativa de encontrar Marlene, Severus foi até o quarto dela, que continuava vazio. Ele percebeu que a casa inteira estava muito silenciosa e que realmente não encontraria Marlene em lugar nenhum. E então, ele resolveu descer até a cozinha, para por fim tomar um café.

Mal ele deu dois passos naquela cozinha, foi surpreendido pela voz animada de Mark:

– Bom dia, Severus – disse ele.

– Bom dia – respondeu ele educadamente.

Mark andou em sua direção com um prato.

– Anchovas? – ofereceu ele.

Severus detestava anchovas, mas com a fome que estava sentindo, não pensou duas vezes em aceitar o petisco.

– Obrigado, senhor – ele agradeceu.

Mark sorriu.

– Me desculpe por não ter um café da manhã decente para lhe oferecer, mas eu não encontrei outra coisa por aqui – ele riu-se. – O que adianta ter vários elfos domésticos se eu nem sei o que mandá-los fazer nessa cozinha?

– Não por isso, senhor – Severus respondeu e meio sem jeito, perguntou: – Hm... o senhor sabe onde Marlene está?

Mark então o olhou surpreso.

– Pensei que ela estivesse com você no barco... – ele respondeu com simplicidade, sem perceber o constrangimento que tomava de assalto o rapaz à sua frente. – Eu não sabia que você também gostava _tanto _de barcos...

Severus suspirou fundo antes de continuar; não era possível que aquele homem estivesse com mais ciúme de seu barco do que da própria filha.

– De fato, eu não gostava, mas agora eu gosto, senhor – ele respondeu, acrescentando totalmente sem jeito: – Bem, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas na última meia hora, Marlene simplesmente sumiu...

– Foi exatamente o que aconteceu com a Lola! – Mark exclamou, também surpreso com o fato. – Elas devem estar juntas então, eu tenho certeza...

– É, devem sim...

E então, Mark ficou sério de repente.

– Sobre ontem... – começou ele, porém Severus o interrompeu:

– Está tudo bem, Sr. McKinnon – assegurou ele. – Minha mãe conversou comigo, e independente do que tenha acontecido, isso não mudou em nada o meu relacionamento com a Marlene...

– Você não sabe o quanto me tranquiliza ouvir isso – respondeu Mark, e meio nostálgico, acrescentou: – Eu me lembro exatamente do dia em que Marlene nasceu, nós já tínhamos o Mike, mas eu senti que com ela seria diferente. Sabe, parece que eles vão ficar melhores quando crescem, e que vão lhe preocupar menos, ou que o mundo vai ser melhor; mas as coisas não são bem assim...

Depois de mais um suspiro, Severus tomou coragem para continuar o que estava prestes a dizer:

– O senhor pode achar que isso não faz sentido, mas... – ele disse, e quando Mark voltou-se atencioso para ele, ele prosseguiu: – Eu gostaria de lhe pedir permissão para namorar a sua filha...

Mark o olhou sem estender.

– Pensei que já estivessem...

– Sim, nós estamos – Severus respondeu. – Mas devido ao sentimento que eu tenho por ela, eu sinto a necessidade de _pedir _isso ao senhor, entende?

– Entendo – respondeu Mark, e curioso, perguntou: – E qual seria esse sentimento que você diz ter pela minha filha?

Severus sabia do que o Sr. McKinnon estava falando, mas não conseguiria resumir aquilo numa única palavra, algo que ele nem tinha certeza se poderia ou até mesmo se era digno de sentir. Ele então falou a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente:

– Eu a protejo com a minha vida, senhor – ele disse, e as palavras pareciam completamente erradas, mas era exatamente assim que ele se sentia.

Mark sorriu novamente.

– Claro, eu deveria saber. Tudo bem – concordou ele. – Tem minha permissão.

– Obrigado – Severus agradeceu.

Logo, ele e Mark engataram outra conversa, ao mesmo tempo em que tentavam, em vão, preparar algo para o café da manhã.

###

Em Spinner's End, depois de muita conversa, Lorraine ainda se justificava com Eileen:

– Me desculpe. Essa era uma conversa que deveríamos ter tido há vinte e três anos atrás, quando aconteceu a confusão naquela noite em que Orion me beijou, mas... – ela hesitou. – Você pode imaginar a _raiva _que eu senti de você, quando soube que _você _tinha contado tudo a Walburga? Justo você Eileen, a minha melhor amiga, em quem eu confiava de olhos fechados... pode imaginar isso?

Eileen deu um suspiro angustiado.

– Quando eu tentei explicar, você já tinha se decidido por não olhar mais para a minha cara. Eu tenho certeza que se você soubesse das minhas razões, você teria entendido o que eu fiz! Na verdade, tudo o que eu fiz foi por _você_, minha amiga!

Lorraine não entendeu.

– Mas eu pensei que você tinha feito isso pelo Mark, pra me separar dele...!

– Não, claro que não. O meu sentimento por ele _nunca_ foi maior que a nossa amizade – explicou Eileen. – Eu só contei a Walburga sobre Orion, porque eu queria que ela brigasse com _ele_; era ele, aquele Black maldito que estava estragando a sua vida, o seu namoro com o Mark. E eu não pude prever que, em vez de brigar com ele, ela fosse chamar o Mark para lhe dar o flagrante... Eu fiquei mais arrasada do que você, pode ter certeza...

– Eu tenho certeza sim, agora eu tenho – afirmou Lorraine. – Mas estive tão cega, que só conseguia pensar que você tinha feito aquilo para que finalmente o Mark terminasse comigo e ficasse com você! Me desculpe...

– Mark entendeu tudo errado, e eu também não queria que fosse assim – replicou Eileen. – Ele sempre me viu apenas como uma amiga e eu já tinha me conformado com isso... Mas quando ele disse que tinha terminado com você, eu simplesmente me entreguei... Mesmo sabendo que não passava de ilusão... Tudo foi acontecendo e quando eu entendi que ele nunca iria deixar você para ficar comigo, então fui eu que o deixei... para sempre. Eu _nunca _fui amante dele, acredite nisso.

– Eu sei, ele mesmo me confessou isso – Lorraine admitiu. – Eu que agi como uma idiota esses anos todos e continuei agindo assim ontem, mesmo depois que você me salvou... – e depois de um suspiro, ela perguntou: – Por que você me salvou? Você tinha todos os motivos do mundo para me odiar e mesmo assim você me salvou... Por que, Eileen?

Eileen sorriu.

– Porque quando você foi atacada, acho que eu ainda consegui ver a minha melhor amiga, aquela garotinha que me ajudou no meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts...

Naquele momento, foi como se elas estivessem revivendo a mesma lembrança.

– _**Lembrança –**_

_Uma garota pálida, de maria-chiquinhas negras andava pelo imenso corredor de pedras, analisando tudo a sua volta. Estava indo para a sua primeira aula em Hogwarts, aula de Poções, e estava muito ansiosa; depois de tudo que tinha lido nos livros, a sonserina Eileen Prince já sabia que essa seria a matéria de que mais gostaria._

_Foi então que algo a tirou de seus pensamentos..._

_Como se fosse um tufão, rugindo como verdadeiros leões, Eileen viu dois garotos grifinórios bem mais velhos do que ela passarem por si, sem ao menos se importarem ao ouvir o baque dos muitos livros a se espatifarem sobre o chão; um deles inclusive, pareceu muito satisfeito em chutar seu caldeirão para bem longe dali._

_Ela pensou em erguer a varinha para revidar, mas não fez isso; seria muita idiotice arrumar uma detenção logo no primeiro dia de aula. Ela era uma Prince, o que seus pais iriam pensar? _

_Eileen limitou-se a praguejar em pensamentos:_

_"Malditos grifinórios!"_

_Então se abaixou e começou a recolher aquela pilha de livros, ciente de que não teria ajuda. _

– _Eles são ridículos, não são?_

_Ela ouviu uma segunda voz e só então reparou que haviam mãos a lhe ajudar a recolher os livros. Voltou os olhos para cima, __deparando-se com uma corvinal da mesma idade que ela, muito bonita, de longos cabelos castanhos e lindos olhos azuis, a quem ela lembrou de ter visto um dia antes, na cerimônia do chapéu seletor, assim como ela._

– _Eu não gosto desses grifinórios – a menina voltou a falar. – E minha irmã Leah está namorando um deles... o _Meadowes, _aquele idiota que chutou o seu caldeirão..._ _insuportável...! – e sorrindo, perguntou: – Me desculpe, é..._

– _Eileen – a sonserina respondeu, ao ver a corvinal arquear a sobrancelha com o intuito de que lhe dissesse seu nome. – Eileen Prince, e você?_

– _Lorraine Mannering – disse a corvinal. – Nós estamos indo para a aula de Poções e acho que você também, não é?_

_"Nós?" – Eileen se perguntou, e antes que pudesse responder, uma terceira voz se fez presente._

– _Claro que estava, Mannering – disse o garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos, também corvinal, pelo que Eileen reparou em suas vestes. Ele era muito bonito e ela imediatamente lembrou-se dele, também presente na cerimônia. Voltando-se a ela, o garoto lhe entregou o caldeirão que tinha ido parar longe de suas mãos: – Acho que isso é seu..._

– _Obrigada – Eileen agradeceu, tomando de volta o seu caldeirão das mãos do corvinal._

– _Ah Eileen, esse é o Mark – disse Lorraine, rindo. – Um chato – e voltando-se novamente para o garoto, fez as apresentações: – Mark McKinnon, Eileen Prince._

– _Prazer,__ Srta. Prince – Mark disse, estendendo-lhe a mão e garantiu: – Mas não se preocupe; isso não vai ficar assim. O meu irmão é monitor-chefe e eu vou contar a ele o que aconteceu aqui._

_Eileen sorriu e Lorraine enganchou seu braço ao dela sem pedir permissão._

– _Viu que legal? – a corvinal indagou contente. – A gente vai mostrar pra todo mundo e principalmente para aquele _Meadowes_ que ninguém se mete com a nossa amiga Eileen!_

– Amiga?_** – **__Eileen voltou-se a Lorraine quase que em choque. – Eu... _amiga_... de _vocês?

– _Ah, qual é? – Lorraine zombou. – Você não é do tipo que só tem amigos se eles forem da mesma casa que você... ou é?_

_Eileen fez que não com a cabeça._

– _Então a partir de agora, você é nossa amiga também – Lorraine afirmou. – Afinal, alguém tem que me ajudar a aguentar esse McKinnon!_

_Eles riram gostosamente e o trio logo tomou o rumo da sala de Poções. Naquele dia, Eileen aprendeu duas coisas: Primeiro: independente de quão belos eles fossem, aqueles corvinais tinham personalidade. Segundo: ela finalmente tinha amigos._

– _**Lembrança –**_

Em meio às lembranças, Lorraine deixou-se dizer:

– Eu realmente agi como uma idiota esse tempo todo. Me perdoe pelos vinte e três anos que eu levei até finalmente ter coragem para ter essa conversa com você...

Eileen deu mais um sorriso.

– Pois eu acho que haverá mais que vinte e três anos para colocarmos essa conversa em dia, minha amiga – ela riu. – A julgar pelo quanto nossos filhos estão apaixonados...

Lorraine também riu.

– Acredita que eu ainda estou pasma com essa história? – ela brincou. – Merlin pensou em tudo direitinho, uniu nossos filhos e como consequência, todos esses mal-entendidos do passado se resolveram... É algo simplesmente inacreditável...

– Se é... – concordou Eileen.

Logo, elas também se envolveram em outra conversa, agora sobre seus filhos, enquanto no andar de cima, Marlene acabava de sair do banho. Ela precisava mesmo daquele banho revigorante, e mesmo que não quisesse, precisava também se livrar da aparência de quem tinha feito amor a noite inteira.

Apesar do banho quente, ela sentiu frio ao sair do banheiro, e parou hesitante em frente ao quarto que deveria ser de Severus. Ela não resistiu ao desejo de conhecer o quarto de seu namorado e abriu a porta. Lá dentro, ela pôde notar que era um quarto muito simples, apenas com uma cama de solteiro, a mesa de cabeceira e um guarda-roupa; no todo, muito menor que o seu próprio quarto, ela pensou. Ainda sentindo frio, ela decidiu se aventurar pelo armário, mas só o que encontrou foram algumas roupas trouxas horríveis e uma manta, a qual ela pegou para se enrolar. Depois de mais uma olhada rápida pelo quarto, ela resolveu descer até a cozinha, de onde vinham as vozes de sua mãe e Eileen.

Eileen sobressaltou-se ao ver Marlene entrando na cozinha.

– Já está pronta, Marlene? – perguntou ela.

– Já estou sim – Marlene respondeu, e sacudindo a manta, disse: – Eu peguei isso no quarto do Severus... Espero que não se importe, eu estava com frio...

– Marlene! – Lorraine a repreendeu novamente.

– De forma alguma – Eileen disse, e vendo o avançado da hora no relógio, perguntou: – Vocês vão ficar para almoçar comigo?

Lorraine riu.

– Eu confesso que adoraria, mas tenho outra proposta – disse ela. – Eu quero que você volte a minha casa de praia e almoce conosco, todos juntos...

Eileen então olhou para Marlene, que deu respaldo à mãe:

– Por favor, dona Eileen! – pediu ela.

– Tudo bem – Eileen concordou por fim. – Eu vou me arrumar e volto com vocês!

Assim que Eileen se afastou tomando o rumo das escadas, Lorraine e Marlene se olharam e trocaram um sorriso cheio de felicidade.

###

Em Dover, Mark e Severus ainda conversavam na cozinha e até aquele momento, o café da manhã não estava pronto.

– Sr. McKinnon...! – Severus exclamou, e Mark se virou assustado para a porta.

– Por Merlin, o que é isso? – ele perguntou; ambos se sobressaltaram quando à porta da cozinha apareceram Lorraine, Marlene e Eileen.

– Eu fico um tempo fora e quando volto a minha cozinha está de pernas pro ar? – Lorraine brincou ao ver o caos que o marido e o namorado de sua filha aprontaram na cozinha.

Mark ficou confuso; olhou para Eileen e Lorraine sem saber o que dizer.

Severus aproximou-se da mãe e a abraçou, depois também olhou interrogativo para Marlene, que correu até ele para abraçá-lo; ele tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo ávido, sem se importar que sua mãe e os pais dela estivessem por perto. Depois do longo beijo, ele se afastou um pouco para olhar diretamente nos olhos dela enquanto perguntava:

– Você está mesmo _bem_? – indagou Severus, e quando Marlene fez que sim com a cabeça, ele insistiu: – O que está acontecendo, o que vocês estavam fazendo com a minha mãe?

Marlene sorriu antes de responder.

– Aconteceu um milagre – ela disse contente. – Um milagre de Natal...!

Lorraine então tomou a palavra.

– Eu só fiz o que eu deveria ter feito há mais de vinte anos – ela comunicou em voz alta. – Eu pedi perdão a Eileen...

Mark continuava olhando para a esposa e para Eileen sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

– É verdade, Mark – confirmou Eileen. – Eu acho que a partir de agora, nós voltamos a ser amigas...

– Exatamente – Lorraine voltou a falar, enganchando o braço ao de Eileen exatamente como fazia quando criança. – E se vocês nos dão licença, _nós _vamos preparar um delicioso almoço para comemorar...

Mal disse essas palavras, Lorraine e Eileen foram até a cozinha; da sala, tudo que Severus, Marlene e Mark ouviam era os risos e as gargalhadas das duas, como se jamais tivessem deixado de serem amigas. Momentos mais tarde, um delicioso almoço de Natal foi servido e à mesa, todos estavam muito felizes com a reconciliação de Lorraine e Eileen.

– Eu estou muito feliz que esteja aqui, Eileen – disse Lorraine, e erguendo o copo, propôs um brinde: – Um brinde a nossa amizade, que não acabou mesmo depois de todos esses anos, mesmo depois do que eu fiz, e bem, o resto você sabe...

Todos então ergueram seus copos acompanhando Lorraine. Todos menos Marlene. E quando a mãe a olhou interrogativa, ela disse:

– Eu queria que o Mike também estivesse aqui para brindar com a gente – Marlene explicou triste, e quando viu a mãe ficar séria, com lágrimas voltando-lhe aos olhos, ela interpôs: – Ah me desculpe! Me desculpe, mãe, eu não queria...

Lorraine levantou-se da mesa calmamente.

– Você tem razão – ela disse à filha, surpreendendo a todos. – Eu não posso comemorar o Natal integralmente se o meu filho não está aqui... – e suspirando fundo, ela desabafou: – Eu demorei vinte e três anos para perceber que tinha errado com a minha melhor amiga... Não posso e nem vou esperar tudo isso para pedir perdão ao Mike! – ela olhou para o marido e comunicou decidida: – Eu vou para o Alasca agora mesmo!

– Então nós vamos com você! – Eileen se dispôs, também se levantando da mesa.

– Claro – disse Mark, ficando em pé.

Mas Lorraine recusou a ajuda.

– Não! – ela disse. – Eu agradeço, mas vocês não podem ir comigo, é algo que eu preciso fazer sozinha! Eu sei que é uma casa cheia de vampiros, mas não importa o risco, eu vou!

Diante daquela determinação, todos se calaram. Lorraine então olhou para Mark e Eileen e acrescentou:

– E eu acho que vocês também precisam conversar.

Eles assentiram discretamente e Lorraine concluiu:

– Eu vou usar a rede de flu da divisão de Aurores do Alasca; chegando lá, eu os encontrarei. Não volto pra casa sem o meu filho e a vampira, digo, a namorada dele... Até depois.

Dizendo isso, Lorraine sumiu entre as escadas. Severus e Marlene se levantaram da mesa, e vendo que seus pais precisavam conversar sozinhos, Marlene tomou a mão do namorado entre a sua e comunicou:

– Pai, a gente vai dar uma volta na praia...

– Vão em paz – disse Mark, apoiado por Eileen, que assentiu com a cabeça.

Marlene e Severus então saíram da sala de jantar, mas para surpresa dela, ele não atravessou a porta com ela; ficou encostado ao batente da porta da sala de estar. Marlene então o repreendeu em voz baixa:

– Eu não acredito que você quer ficar aí ouvindo a conversa deles, Severus...!

– Não deve ser nada diferente do que nós já sabemos – ele sussurrou em defesa, puxando-a pela mão para mais junto de si num abraço.

– Por isso mesmo a gente não deveria escutar – contrariada, ela murmurou contra o peito dele.

– Shh – ele pediu, envolvendo-a mais entre os braços, ao passo que seus pais começavam a conversa.

Ainda na sala de jantar, Mark foi o primeiro a falar.

– _Você era a minha melhor amiga e acho que você sabe disso..._

Eileen suspirou.

– _E eu acho que você sabe que, pra mim, a sua amizade não era suficiente... Mas que mesmo assim, a minha amizade com a Lorraine vinha em primeiro lugar... Você me magoou muito escondendo que ia se casar com ela..._

– _Se você soubesse o quanto eu te procurei depois para me desculpar, mas ninguém sabia de você em todo o mundo bruxo, você sumiu, Eileen!_

– _Eu sumi do mundo bruxo, Mark... porque eu não aguentava mais as pessoas apontando pra mim em todo lugar que eu ia, dizendo que eu era sua amante..._

– _Mas nós sabíamos que isso não era verdade._

– _Sim, _nós_ sabíamos... mas eu não podia conviver com aquilo... Então eu resolvi me aventurar pelo mundo trouxa e conheci meu falecido marido... Ele me mostrou uma perspectiva completamente diferente de tudo que eu já tinha vivido e acredite: eu fui muito feliz com ele._

– _Claro que eu acredito e por um lado_, _fico até aliviado por isso... Mas mesmo assim, eu também preciso te pedir perdão; eu jamais quis magoá-la tanto assim..._

– _Já passou, Mark. E como eu disse a Lorraine, não há nada para ser perdoado. Eu segui a minha vida, vocês seguiram as suas, e foi pelos nossos filhos que nós voltamos a nos encontrar. Não pense mais nisso. Eu mesma não penso mais..._

Um silêncio se fez e do outro lado da porta, Marlene voltou a reclamar com Severus aos sussurros:

– Já chega, Severus...! – disse ela. – Eu não quero mais ouvir isso... – e desvencilhou-se dele, embora ele tivesse tentado segurar seu braço e largou-se no sofá à sua frente; logo, ele se aproximou mais, sentando-se ao lado dela e a envolveu de novo num abraço.

– Era só para ter certeza de que eles não pretendem mais ficar juntos – explicou ele, e percebeu que ela ficara mais contrariada ainda.

– E se eles pretendessem ficar, qual seria problema? – Marlene o indagou, séria.

– Problema nenhum... – respondeu ele, calmo, acariciando o rosto dela. – Mas eu não gostaria de ganhar um irmão e uma irmã a essa altura dos fatos... Principalmente se essa irmã fosse você...!

Marlene riu.

– Depois do que aconteceu ontem, nem se eu quisesse, eu não poderia ser sua irmã...! – debochou ela.

Severus, porém, ficou sério de repente.

– Falando nisso – começou ele –, você me deixou preocupado hoje de manhã... – e quis saber: – O que foi _aquilo _que aconteceu com você?

Ela riu de novo antes de responder:

– Acho que era falta de prática...

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu.

– E... só por curiosidade... – ele deixou bem claro o motivo pelo qual estava prestes a perguntar. – Há quanto tempo você não _praticava..._? – perguntou ele.

– Desde que eu terminei o meu namoro com aquela pessoa... – disse Marlene, se corrigindo depois: – Não, não. Na verdade foi antes, ele já estava estranho comigo antes das férias... Então fazia um tempão mesmo que ninguém comia ninguém... Ah me desculpe, eu não devia falar dessas coisas desse jeito...

– Não se desculpe – Severus pediu, diante do constrangimento dela. – Fui eu que perguntei, você só falou o que eu queria saber e...

Marlene então o surpreendeu, enlaçando os braços ao pescoço dele e ajeitando-se melhor em seu colo.

– Se eu falei demais... – ela disse – ... então acho que a gente podia falar menos e agir mais, o que acha?

– Concordo plenamente – respondeu ele, antes de tomar os lábios dela em mais um beijo apaixonado.

As mãos dele lhe percorreram as costas possessivamente e ela enlaçou uma das mãos a de Severus e usou a outra para trazê-lo mais junto de si. Marlene imaginava se ele conseguiria ouvir seu coração batendo forte, o resultado de todas as emoções que ele provocava nela. Sem esperar, Severus soltou a mão que mantinha presa a dela para passá-la em sua coxa, erguendo-lhe o vestido com um desejo quase irracional; depositando beijos úmidos pela pele exposta do colo, ele deixava Marlene mais excitada ainda.

E então... um susto. Eles se afastaram quase que na velocidade da luz quando ouviram passos descendo as escadas. Recompondo-se rapidamente, Severus e Marlene saíram da sala e se depararam com Mike, Tanya e Lorraine já na sala de jantar.

– Mike! – Marlene exclamou, abraçando fortemente o irmão; ela se atirou também nos braços de Tanya, mas com tanto ênfase que até esqueceu que a pele dela era dura como mármore. – Aii – ela gemeu baixinho.

– Marlene? – Tanya perguntou preocupada.

– Eu estou bem...! – Marlene gemeu em resposta, e voltando-se a mãe, perguntou surpresa: – Mãe, você os encontrou rápido, né?

Lorraine sorriu, abraçando o filho e Tanya ao mesmo tempo.

– Eu tive muita sorte – explicou ela. – Mike estava na divisão de Aurores pedindo permissão para nos enviar uma carta, e então eu pedi perdão a Tanya ali mesmo, na frente de todo mundo...

Marlene sorriu quando o irmão, emocionado, beijou a namorada. E, enquanto eles seguiam para falar com Mark, ela exclamou confusa:

– Esperem! Como a Tanya conseguiu viajar pela lareira? – ela indagou incerta.

– Eu fiz um feitiço de proteção na pele dela, contra as chamas... – explicou Lorraine.

– Ah... – respondeu Marlene.

Mark logo veio ao encontro deles.

– Eu sabia que tudo terminaria bem.

O resto da tarde correu muito agradavelmente e como era de se esperar, o jantar de Natal também foi um sucesso e mais um brinde foi realizado, porém agora, a família estava completa.

Depois do jantar, sob o pretexto de um jogo de xadrez de bruxo, Mike e Mark se retiraram para a sala de estar, enquanto Tanya entretia Eileen e Lorraine numa conversa sobre a sua filosofia vegetariana enquanto vampira. E claro, para Severus e Marlene, não restou alternativa – muito apreciada por sinal – de se retirarem mais cedo para o quarto.

Já no corredor, ele pressionava fortemente o corpo dela contra o seu; entraram no quarto e entre um beijo e outro, Severus murmurava o nome dela. Marlene tremia em resposta ao ardor das carícias dele, experimentando de novo aquele calor sensual que a arrebatava. Ele beijou-lhe a mão, depois passou as próprias mãos com delicadeza pela cintura dela.

– Vamos com calma; eu quero que você possa se mexer amanhã – Severus disse num sussurro, mas aquilo era mais uma afirmação. – Você já está tremendo...

– Eu sei – Marlene sussurrou em resposta. – Mas não é de frio.

Ela sabia que tremia aos carinhos dele; Severus então lhe abriu o fecho do vestido, afrouxando-o e descendo um pouco abaixo dos seios, a fim de acariciá-los; ele levou as mãos até os seios dela, passando os dedos sobre os mamilos rosados, depois os beijou com suavidade até vê-los túmidos e se encheu de prazer ao ver Marlene estremecer outra vez, arfando. Levando-a gentilmente para trás, ele a deitou na cama com delicadeza e tomando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, beijou-a demorada e apaixonadamente.

Colocando-se de joelhos sobre a cama, Severus terminou de tirar o vestido de Marlene, sentindo a maciez daquela pele clara e por fim, retirou-lhe a calcinha, que ainda o impedia de tocá-la diretamente; ele se deteve para admirar de novo a beleza daquele corpo pequeno. Com a ponta dos dedos, ele traçou uma linha imaginária dos seios até o ventre dela, gesto esse que a fez gemer por antecipação; ela estendeu os braços para acariciá-lo e então, com uma calma agonizante, tirou-lhe toda a roupa.

Quando Severus se deitou sobre ela, em meio a suspiros apaixonados, Marlene levou as mãos até as costas dele, a fim de apertá-lo mais junto de si. Ele então a beijou, e a ânsia do desejo aumentava a urgência dos seus beijos a cada segundo, ele adorava sentir o gosto dela. Suas mãos apertavam o corpo pequeno abaixo do seu e as mãos dela também o acariciavam, como se estivessem memorizando cada contorno do corpo dele.

Marlene viu-se tomada por um desejo intenso, um ardor exasperante que a fazia vibrar da cabeça aos pés; ela o apertou ainda mais forte, o mais forte que pôde, pois todo o seu corpo exigia saciedade. Ele se uniu a ela com delicadeza e sofreguidão, com desespero e muita calma; seus corpos eram um só, suas bocas permaneciam coladas em beijos sem fim. Amaram-se de modo intenso, sôfrego, apaixonado, até que o clímax os envolveu em ondas sucessivas de completo prazer. Severus a tomou por inteiro, tomou-lhe o coração e a alma, até que Marlene gritasse o nome dele no momento do orgasmo. Perdida entre o êxtase e a paixão, ela teve a impressão de que também o ouvira murmurar seu nome no momento do clímax. Depois, passado o instante daquele arrebatamento devastador, tudo que ela ouvia era ele sussurrar seu nome carinhosamente enquanto a envolvia entre os braços.

Marlene se levantou parcialmente para olhá-lo, mas Severus mantinha os olhos semi-cerrados, quase que adormecido. Ela então tocou-lhe a face com carinho e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente, antes de voltar a se deitar sobre seu peito, o único lugar que queria como refugio naquele momento. Aconchegou-se a ele, sentindo os braços dele se estreitarem em sua cintura.

Aquela fora mais uma noite em que ela tinha alguém e esse alguém também a tinha. Completamente.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Esperamos que gostem dessa redenção da Lorraine! Uma amizade tão linda não podia continuar/acabar daquele jeito, né? RSRSRSR.

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**BCM: **_Oi! Que bom, obrigado! RSRSR Depois do cap 20, acho que todas querem um Sev! RSSR Bjus!

_**Luizaarce: **_Oi! É mesmo? Bom, se você for incluir, me avisa que vou dar um jeito de ler! Sim, faz milagres mesmo e acho que é mais organizado assim né? RSRSR Bjus!

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	22. Melhor Impossível

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 21**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Clara L., Coraline D. Snape, Flah ', BCM, Olg'Austen, yume D, N. Black – Blackie, Ana Paula Prince, Moe Greenishrage, Florence D. P. Snape, karol, Fernando, Sra. Bovary, Emily Farias, Kitty Pride Malfoy, AlvoPotterSaga1, lulu bonfim, Leather00Jacket, Lari SL e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_O relacionamento de Marlene e Severus continua muito bem, melhor impossível. Mas até quando?_

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E DOIS –

**MELHOR IMPOSSÍVEL**

_Uma semana depois..._

Marlene acordou com a sensação dos lençóis macios roçando sua pele nua e abriu os olhos bem devagar. Ficou observando a tênue claridade que se filtrava pelas frestas da cortina do quarto, enquanto trazia a mente imagens dos momentos que tinha vivido com Severus na última semana.

Aquilo era o paraíso. Melhor impossível.

Aqueles dias haviam sido os melhores de toda a sua vida: estava tudo azul, tudo verde, tudo amarelo, tudo rosa... Sua vida havia se tornado um arco-íris multicolorido. Nos últimos dias não havia chuva, sol... Nada parecia lhe afetar, afetar o seu estado de espírito; saber que encontraria refúgio nos braços de seu namorado era uma espécie de bálsamo que refazia todas as suas forças. E também a deixava exausta, às vezes.

Marlene já nem se lembrava mais da vingança, a vingança pela qual tudo começara. Ela estava feliz, feliz, feliz... Feliz como nunca e isso tinha nome e sobrenome: _Severus Snape_, o seu... namorado_. Namorado, _mesmo; agora sim ela podia dizer isso com toda certeza. Era difícil definir o relacionamento que tinham até então, mas sim, ele era a causa do sorriso bobo em seu rosto, o qual iria ser mais uma bofetada na cara de determinada pessoa quando voltassem a Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts!" – suspirou ela, inconformada.

Ah, se pudesse ficar deitada ali para sempre, sentindo-se completa e feliz... Mas não podia. Os feriados estavam acabando e com a chegada do Ano Novo, ela e Severus teriam que voltar a Hogwarts no dia seguinte. Então decidiu que iria aproveitar cada minuto daquele último dia, até o fim.

Um meio sorriso moldou os lábios de Marlene quando ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado e mais um sorriso se fez quando ela constatou: Severus estava no banho – já que ele sempre acordava antes dela. Ela então se levantou da cama e caminhou completamente nua até o banheiro, com passos leves como os de um gato. Quando por fim abriu a porta, deparou-se com a sombra do corpo de seu namorado atrás do box.

Marlene se aproximou , admirando toda aquela volúpia e então abriu a porta do box de uma só vez. Os olhos negros de Severus a fitaram em silêncio e por um instante pareceram surpresos, mas não por muito tempo. Ela adentrou o box junto a ele e sem mencionar qualquer palavra, uniu seus lábios aos dele, envolvendo ambas as mãos em sua nuca, sentindo a água quente do chuveiro aos poucos molhar todo o seu corpo. Ela afastou-se parcialmente, tendo a ligeira impressão de que aquilo já tinha acontecido antes, nos seus sonhos talvez, mas não teve tempo de se concentrar nisso: os olhos dele queimaram de desejo antes de tomar-lhe os lábios mais uma vez, sôfrego, quente, exatamente do jeito que ela queria. Tão logo, as mãos grandes dele subiam por suas costas e seus corpos molhados se entrelaçavam um no outro.

Enquanto a beijava, as mãos de Severus começaram a acariciar os seios de Marlene, fazendo aumentar o prazer crescente dela; uma de suas mãos acariciava o seio direito e a outra começou a descer carícias pelo ventre sedoso, fazendo o estômago dela dar um salto por causa do toque; a mão desceu mais e ele começou a tocar-lhe as coxas suavemente, deixando-a louca de desejo, sentindo-a arfar de prazer, até que seus dedos escorregaram agilmente para dentro dela.

Marlene sentia o prazer que a invadia com o toque dos dedos dele, e via os olhos negros estampados de puro desejo; involuntariamente, sua mão desceu até o membro dele e o segurou com força, ora acariciando, ora movimentando a mão para cima e para baixo, alternando entre rápido e devagar. E quando Marlene não mais aguentou tocá-lo somente, exigindo-o dentro de si, Severus pareceu ter lido sua mente e a ergueu pelos quadris; ela prendeu as pernas em volta da cintura dele, buscando apoio. Ele então a prensou contra o azulejo frio e a penetrou, fazendo-a dar um alto gemido de prazer, gesto esse que foi repetido por ele.

Durante o ato, Severus a beijava cheio de desejo; seus lábios desciam com mordidas leves, do rosto para o pescoço de Marlene. Em seguida, ele afundava o rosto entre os seios dela para estimular os mamilos rijos com a língua, aumentando ainda mais o seu prazer; ela, por sua vez, lhe dava mordidinhas no lóbulo da orelha e no pescoço, alternando a carícia com beijos molhados e ardentes, fazendo-o ir mais rápido em suas investidas. A água do chuveiro estava ficando insuportavelmente quente e o perfume do sabonete sequer era sentido; de repente, Marlene sentiu a aceleração dos batimentos e da pulsação, e todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraindo juntos; um arrepio intenso atravessou seu corpo no momento do orgasmo e a sensação de entrega veio no mesmo instante em que ele gozou.

Severus saiu lentamente de dentro dela, que ainda teve forças para dar um pequeno gemido. Ele também respirava com dificuldade, mas não parou de beijá-la enquanto a fazia firmar os pés no chão novamente; Marlene se agarrava a ele como se estivesse a ponto de cair. Ela se encontrava num estado de êxtase tão grande, que não conseguia mais pensar, mergulhada no prazer que ele havia lhe proporcionado.

– Ótima forma de começar o dia – Severus debochou num sussurro ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a enrubescer, e afastou-a de si delicadamente, para que pudessem respirar melhor.

###

Mais tarde, após o almoço, Eileen decidiu voltar para casa e Severus e Marlene também resolveram passar aqueles últimos momentos do feriado em Spinner's End. Na despedida, Lorraine ainda seguia inconformada.

– Tem certeza, Eileen? – Lorraine insistiu, e depois olhou para Marlene e Severus: – Vocês ainda podem aproveitar um pouco mais a casa, a praia...

– Eu preciso ir mesmo – disse Eileen num suspiro. – Eu sempre visito o túmulo do meu marido no primeiro dia do ano...

– Ah... – disse Lorraine, ainda inconformada, mas decidiu respeitar a decisão da amiga. – Tudo bem, então! Mas saiba que a minha casa também vai estar sempre aberta para você!

Com um abraço, elas se despediram e sucessivamente, Mark, Mike e Tanya se despediram de Eileen, Marlene e Severus, antes que eles desaparecessem entre as chamas esverdeadas.

###

Assim que chegaram a Spinner's End, Eileen logo saiu para visitar o túmulo do marido, exatamente como fazia todos os anos. Severus, por sua vez, não acompanhou a mãe; preferiu levar Marlene para fazer uma excursão em sua humilde residência.

– Não se parece em nada com o quarto que tem no barco do seu pai – disse ele, logo que entraram em seu quarto –, ou tampouco com o seu próprio quarto, mas...

Marlene o interrompeu:

– Eu já estive aqui – disparou ela, surpreendendo-o completamente.

– Quando? – ele forçou-se a perguntar.

– Quando a minha mãe veio aqui, Severus! – ela respondeu naturalmente e perguntou com graça: – Onde você acha que eu tomei banho?

Mas ele ficou sério de repente.

– Você não disse que esteve no _meu _quarto – disse ele, em tom seco.

Ela percebeu a contrariedade dele.

– Mas eu não mexi em nada, juro! – ela interpôs depressa. – Eu só peguei uma manta, e só porque eu estava com frio, me desculpe...

Severus odiava quando Marlene pedia desculpas, principalmente sem motivos como agora. Ele então a puxou para si, enlaçando-a num abraço e ergueu o rosto dela, para dizer olhando diretamente nos olhos castanhos:

– Eu já disse que não quero que você peça desculpas por nada – disse ele, numa firmeza que chegou a assustá-la. – E não me importo com a manta que você pegou na minha cama – ele prosseguiu, agora num tom malicioso –, pois tenho certeza de que quando esteve aqui, você imaginou tudo que podemos e vamos fazer nela...

Marlene riu, ruborizando de repente; realmente, ela não tinha pensado nisso quando estivera ali, mas agora parecia uma excelente idéia. Ela não pôde evitar olhar para a cama sem pensar nos dois ali, naquela cama de solteiro, Severus possuindo-a naquele ambiente só dele, e depois ter que dormir agarrada a ele, sentindo o corpo quente dele envolvendo-a após uma noite tórrida de prazer. Por um momento, ela achou que talvez estivesse sendo desprendida demais nesses últimos dias: dormia pensando em sexo e acordava pensando em sexo. Ainda mais agora, que tinham conhecido e se acostumado um com o ritmo do outro, não havia hora nem lugar; todo o tempo em que não estavam na presença de alguém da família, fora preenchido dessa forma. Porém, ainda permitindo um que um rápido lapso de racionalidade transitasse por sua mente, ela deixou-se dizer:

– Imagina o que a sua mãe vai pensar de mim se ouvir uma coisa dessas? – ela protestou. – No mínimo, que eu sou uma aproveitadora, que está _desvirtuando o seu filhinho..._

– Não, a minha mãe não pensaria isso nunca, ou talvez pudesse pensar o contrário – debochou Severus. – Mas você está se esquecendo de um detalhe...

– Qual? – Marlene voltou-se a ele confusa.

– Ela não está em casa – disse ele, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo ávido.

Marlene retribuiu o beijo da mesma forma, suas línguas se acariciando na mais pura tentação: ela podia sentir as mãos de Severus deslizando por suas costas, forçando seu corpo contra o dele, numa carícia sensual e irresistível. Aqueles beijos ousados faziam crescer nela as sensações mais incríveis, as vontades mais impossíveis; ela o queria dentro de si naquele momento, mas infelizmente, nem tudo é como se quer.

O _toc toc_ irritante das bicadas de uma coruja no vidro preencheu o silêncio do quarto de Severus. Ele se afastou de Marlene e se dirigiu impaciente até a janela. Aproximando-se da imensa coruja marrom que o olhava, ele a reconheceu: era a coruja de Mulciber. Ele arrancou uma carta presa à pata do animal, e em seguida, observou-a voar pela janela afora. Certificando-se que estava suficientemente longe dos olhos de sua namorada, ele retirou a carta do envelope para ler o que estava escrito.

_Borgin & Burkes_

_15 horas._

_Esteja lá._

_M._

"O Lorde das Trevas!" – Severus pensou assim que terminou de ler a carta e a mesma pegou fogo numa auto-destruição junto ao envelope.

A pergunta de Marlene o despertou.

– O que foi isso? – indagou ela visivelmente assustada, aproximando-se dele.

– Nada importante – mentiu ele, voltando-se a mala para pegar uma capa e jogou-a sobre os ombros. – Eu volto em instantes.

Mas ela não aceitou aquilo como resposta; cruzou os braços parando na frente dele numa postura defensiva e voltou a perguntar:

– _Nada importante_? – repetiu Marlene, séria. – Então por que você vai sair? E, aliás: _aonde _você vai?

Severus decidiu não perder tempo em iniciar uma possível discussão e improvisou:

– Ao Beco Diagonal, falar com meus amigos – explicou ele, omitindo o detalhe de que encontraria esses amigos na Travessa do Tranco e ainda por cima na Borgin & Burkes.

– E você vai me deixar _sozinha_? – Marlene replicou desapontada, apelando: – Por acaso você _esqueceu _o que me disse sobre _tudo que podemos e vamos fazer nela..._? – indagou ela, apontando para a cama dele.

– Não, claro que não – garantiu Severus num meio sorriso, aproximando-se dela novamente e enlaçando-a num abraço. – Mas haverá tempo para isso depois; agora eu realmente preciso sair – e para desarmá-la finalmente, ele acrescentou: – E você pode vir comigo se quiser...

Marlene o olhou desconfiada, mas não viu nada de errado naquilo.

– Tudo bem – concordou ela. – Eu vou – e pegando mais um casaco, ela voltou-se a ele novamente, quando desceram até a lareira com o propósito de usar a rede de flu que levava ao Caldeirão Furado.

###

Quando Marlene e Severus chegaram ao Beco Diagonal, ela percebeu que ele começava a andar rapidamente em direção à Travessa do Tranco. Ela pensou em dizer alguma coisa para detê-lo, mas tarde demais; já estavam a poucos metros dali quando ele parou de andar bruscamente.

– Severus, o que estamos fazendo aqui na...? – ela tentou perguntar, mas foi cortada.

– Marlene – começou ele –,_ eu sei_ que você adora esportes... Então por que você não vai dar uma olhada na Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol?

Marlene olhou para Severus confusa pela segunda vez, percebendo que acontecia alguma coisa errada, mas nem conseguiu protestar, já que logo atrás dele surgiram Avery e Mulciber, a quem mais uma vez ela não conseguiu encarar diretamente; desviando os olhos do olhar hostil que recebera dele, ela se voltou ao namorado.

– Eu _vou_ – ela sussurrou inconformada. – Você vai demorar?

– Não sei ainda – ele disse com sinceridade.

– Me encontre lá na loja depois, então – pediu Marlene, depositando-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios e sem mais palavras, afastou-se de Severus, seguindo rapidamente pela rua de pedras em direção à loja mencionada.

Assim que perderam Marlene de vista, Avery comentou baixinho:

– Não vai ganhar nada trazendo a McKinnon com você...

– Não é o que eu vou _ganhar_, Avery – Severus respondeu firme. – Mas o que eu não posso perder...

Mulciber bufou irritado.

– Você só vai nos causar problemas trazendo essa _filhote de Auror_, Snape! – ele disse sério.

Severus lhe dirigiu um olhar mortal antes de responder.

– Primeiro: _não – _a – chame – _assim – _ele disse pausadamente, mas num tom frio e ameaçador que fez o outro recuar na mesma hora. – Segundo: eu a trouxe comigo exatamente para que ela não desconfie de nada; sendo assim_, _garanto que ela não vai nos causar problemas...

Mulciber deu de ombros.

– Independente da presença da _filhote – _ele disse em tom de provocação –, Malfoy está nos esperando. Vamos logo, ele trouxe informações sobre os planos que o Lorde das Trevas tem para nós – e seguiu passando a frente de Severus e Avery, que o seguiram até a Borgin & Burkes.

###

Enquanto isso, Marlene olhava entediada para as vassouras da loja. Ela adorava visitar a Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol sempre que passava pelo Beco Diagonal, mas hoje não estava nem um pouco feliz por estar ali. Mas ela nem poderia se sentir diferente, sabendo que seu namorado estava com os amigos fazendo sabe-se lá o quê dentro da Borgin & Burkes; na verdade, ela tinha medo só de pensar no que realmente estaria acontecendo naquela loja de artefatos negros.

Ela ainda seguia perdida em suas reflexões quando uma voz impertinente soou as suas costas.

– Pretendendo trocar de vassoura?

Marlene nem se abalou. Ainda de costas, ela respondeu tranquila:

– Na verdade não, Sirius – e só então se voltou a ele para encará-lo. – Eu adoro a minha Nimbus 1500, está muito bem conservada. Como vai?

Sirius demorou uns vinte segundos para responder; estava admirado: Marlene nunca parecera tão linda, tão... _bem_. E ele disse isso a ela:

– Você parece bem – foi o que ele conseguiu responder, deixando escapar uma conclusão particular: – Muito bem.

– Obrigada – ela limitou-se a responder educadamente, e um tanto curiosa perguntou: – Mas... o que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

– Eu segui Regulus e o vi indo para a Travessa do Tranco... Quando voltei, e vi você aqui, resolvi entrar... Mas você não está aqui pelo mesmo motivo? – ele indagou confuso, e ela percebeu que algo lhe fugia do conhecimento.

– Do que está falando? – Marlene quis saber.

– A Dorcas – Sirius respondeu direto. – A sua prima voltou do Brasil hoje, então viemos todos com o Remus até o Caldeirão Furado para recepcioná-la... – e surpreso de que ela ainda não soubesse, ele indagou: – Você não sabia _mesmo_?

Marlene também ficara surpresa.

– Não – respondeu ela sinceramente –, eu estive na praia todos esses dias e só hoje que eu e Severus resolvemos sair...

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Sirius torceu o nariz.

– Então ele está aqui também? – a pergunta dele foi inevitável e ele mesmo respondeu: – Se está, pelo visto não com você... Na Travessa do Tranco? Numa conspiração, talvez?

Marlene não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa, mas também não queria discutir.

– Olhe Sirius, eu acho melhor você ir embora – ela pediu com um nervosismo aparente. – Acho que você se lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que Severus...

Mas ele não a deixou terminar a frase.

– Eu vou – ele assegurou, porém quis saber: – Mas antes, me responda uma coisa: ele falou mesmo com o seu pai?

– O quê? – ela não entendeu.

– Snape falou mesmo com seu pai no Natal? – Sirius explicou.

– Ah... – Marlene voltou a si, improvisando o que ela achava que era mentira: – Ele falou, sim. Por quê?

Sirius deu um suspiro angustiado.

– Então agora você tem certeza que... – ele hesitou, como se não tivesse coragem de continuar – quero dizer... acha mesmo que ele ama você?

Marlene então ficou sem palavras. Não sabia o que responder, e muito menos o _porquê _de Sirius estar lhe fazendo aquela pergunta, assim de repente.

E, realmente, o que _isso _importava?

Na casa de praia, ela tinha vivido com Severus os melhores momentos de sua vida, mesmo que eles nunca houvessem tocado num "Eu te amo". Estavam bem assim, apenas vivendo o melhor possível do que sentiam e afinal, não era isso o que todos diziam, que um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras?

– Eu acho... que isso não é problema seu –Marlene respondeu, pouco amistosa agora. – Mas saiba que eu estou muito feliz com ele, feliz como nunca estive antes – e acrescentou vitoriosa: – E é _isso _o que realmente importa.

Percebendo que ela ficara abalada, Sirius insistiu:

– Então _você_ o ama?

Antes que Marlene pudesse pronunciar qualquer palavra, ela olhou pela janela, vislumbrando Severus avançar pela rua de pedras e suspirou aliviada por não ter que responder.

– Diga que eu mandei abraços a todos – ela disse, afastando-se de Sirius depressa e indo em direção à porta. – Tchau, Sirius.

Ele viu que Marlene olhava pela janela, e percebeu qual era o motivo da pressa; então correu até ela e segurou seu braço numa atitude desesperada.

– Ama? – ele voltou a insistir, mas não teve a resposta que queria.

– Amo! – Marlene gritou num reflexo, desvencilhando-se dele. – Mais do que tudo na minha vida! – completou ela, antes de sair correndo pela porta afora.

"Não ama!" – ele concluiu, satisfeito pelo modo exasperado como ela respondera.

Sirius sorriu ainda mais satisfeito ao pensar que existia uma chance, ainda que remota. Chance a qual ele só teria se contasse a verdade a Marlene. E então, como se só agora percebesse o tempo que perdera, ele quis bater a cabeça na parede tamanha raiva de si mesmo: tivera mais uma oportunidade de contar a verdade a ela e mais uma vez a perdera, não só a oportunidade, mas também a _ela..._

Foi o que ele constatou e o sorriso triunfante sumiu de seu rosto assim que observou através da janela a seguinte cena: Marlene atirando-se quase que com desespero nos braços de Severus e beijá-lo como se estivesse temerosa de perdê-lo, temerosa de perder o seu bem mais _precioso._

"Talvez eu tenha me enganado..." – Sirius pensou novamente, e agora essa era a sua certeza.

Momentos depois, Marlene e Severus seguiam pela rua de pedra sem imaginar que não estavam mais ao alcance dos olhos de Sirius, tampouco de outras pessoas. Ele então a relaxou do abraço, notando que ela estava nervosa e perguntou com tranquilidade:

– Por que está tão agitada? – indagou Severus.

– Por causa de você! – Marlene respondeu impaciente, o que não era de todo mentira, já que também não tinha coragem de mencionar naquele momento a conversa inflamada que tivera com Sirius na loja de vassouras. – Acha que eu não fiquei preocupada por ver você e os seus amigos indo para a Borgin...?

Severus a interrompeu:

– E você acha mesmo que se houvesse alguma coisa errada, eu teria lhe trazido junto comigo?

– Eu não sei, você não me... – ela tentou protestar, mas novamente foi interrompida:

– Foi só uma conversa entre amigos, não precisa se preocupar – ele assegurou, tentando demonstrar confiança no que falava; percebendo que Marlene continuava agitada, ele acrescentou: – De qualquer forma, já estamos voltando para a minha casa, está bem?

Marlene assentiu com a cabeça em conformidade, mas realmente não se sentia bem com aquela situação. Suspirando fundo, ela tentou se acalmar enquanto eles voltavam abraçados para o Caldeirão Furado. E ela nem ficou surpresa quando viu sua prima Dorcas cercada dos amigos, nem quando a mesma gritou alguma coisa inconformada, ao vê-la passando com Severus em direção a rede de flu sem lhes dispensar qualquer atenção.

###

Já era noite em Spinner's End quando retornaram. E mal eles deram dois passos fora da lareira, Severus voltou-se a Marlene e tomou as mãos dela entre as suas parecendo preocupado.

– Não comente nada com a minha mãe sobre a Travessa do Tranco, por favor – ele pediu com urgência.

Marlene ergueu os olhos para ele, parecendo surpresa e também desconfiada. Severus estava lhe pedindo _por favor_? E ainda: _por que_ ela não podia contar?

– _Por quê_? – ela perguntou, já com desaprovação na voz.

Severus respondeu com outra pergunta.

– _Promete_? – ele insistiu quase numa súplica.

Marlene o olhou temerosa e parou por um segundo para pensar. Sabia que ele andava perturbado com o comportamento dos amigos e quanto ao próprio comportamento em relação às Artes das Trevas. Mas também não queria que ele tivesse algum problema com a mãe e mesmo contra a sua vontade, ela respondeu:

– Tudo bem, _prometo – _garantiu ela, porém sem disfarçar a contrariedade. – Da minha boca não vai sair _nada._

– Tenho uma idéia melhor para essa _boca_ – ele disse malicioso e logo em seguida puxou-a para si num beijo ardente.

Aquele beijo provocava nela todas as emoções possíveis e imagináveis. Severus sempre despertava o lado impulsivo de Marlene com as sensações que provocava nela; ela queria que ele a levasse de volta para o quarto e fizesse as prometidas e mais insanas loucuras com ela. Porém, eles tiveram que reprimir essa idéia e se afastaram com relutância, assim que a voz de Eileen soou nas escadas:

– Que bom que voltaram! – exclamou Eileen, acrescentando em tom de advertência: – Eu não vi vocês quando cheguei, fiquei preocupada. Por que não avisaram que iam sair?

Severus tomou a palavra rapidamente.

– Resolvemos isso de ultima hora, mãe – ele disse. – Marlene quis ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar uma vassoura nova...

– _Eu_ quis? – Marlene voltou-se a ele interrogativa, sem conseguir sustentar aquela mentira. – É, eu quis sim.

Eileen os interrompeu novamente:

– E onde está? – ela perguntou curiosa, olhando para Marlene.

– O quê? – Marlene não entendeu.

– A vassoura nova? – Eileen voltou a perguntar num sorriso.

Marlene então deu um sorriso fino, angustiado, e olhou para Severus enquanto respondia:

– Eu não vi _nada_ que me agradasse, dona Eileen – disse ela, séria. – Nada _mesmo._

Eileen achou a situação cheia de subentendidos e só olhou para Severus, como se já soubesse que se passava alguma coisa errada. Porém, sem querer insistir naquele clima de conflito, ela apenas anunciou:

– O jantar está pronto – ela disse cordialmente. – Vamos?

Ninguém se opôs e logo os três seguiram juntos para a sala de jantar e o mesmo foi servido a uma mesa incrivelmente silenciosa.

###

Após o jantar, a noite se arrastou vagarosamente, já que apesar da cordialidade de Eileen, Marlene e Severus não conseguiram manter uma conversa; tão logo, eles decidiram ir dormir, já que no dia seguinte teriam que voltar a Hogwarts.

Tinha sido um dia estranho, e Marlene ainda seguia incomodada com a situação que se passara no final da tarde e as mentiras que dissera a Eileen. E chegou à conclusão que era uma _péssima _mentirosa. Porém, ela nem conseguiu pensar muito sobre isso, pois assim que pisaram no quarto, ela foi completamente surpreendida pelas mãos hábeis de Severus percorrendo-lhe o corpo.

Severus sabia o quanto Marlene estava se sentindo mal com aquela situação, e sem pensar em mais nada a não ser na vontade urgente de tocá-la, se aproximou dela. Para distraí-la do que a atormentava e a si mesmo, acariciou-lhe o rosto, o pescoço, os seios e a beijou com um desejo incontido, mais forte do que qualquer razão; aproveitando a hesitação dela, ele prensou-a contra a parede, deixando-a sem saída.

A compreensão do que estava acontecendo chegou rapidamente à mente dela. Alguns poucos instantes de hesitação prenunciaram a reação indignada, quase furiosa de Marlene, que, quanto mais se esforçava para se desprender do corpo de Severus, que a mantinha quase imóvel, mais sentia crescer a intensidade das carícias sensuais que ele lhe fazia.

– Eu não quero! – Marlene quase gritou, afastando-o de si com firmeza. Ajeitando suas vestes, ela o olhou com um misto de desafio e mágoa.

Mantendo-se distante dela, Severus viu a expressão atormentada de Marlene.

– Por quê? – ele limitou-se a perguntar.

Marlene então lhe respondeu a verdade.

– Eu não gostei do que aconteceu antes do jantar – ela disparou angustiada, acrescentando num sussurro raivoso: – _Você me fez mentir pra sua mãe!_

Tentando amenizar a situação, e, temendo o rumo perigoso que aquela conversa poderia tomar, Severus disse:

– Não foi exatamente uma mentira, Marlene – ele interpôs, afinal para ele, aquilo fora somente uma omissão. E concluiu: – De qualquer forma, agradeço por não ter mencionado nada sobre...

Marlene voltou a interrompê-lo:

– Eu prometi que não ia contar e não contei. Mas _por que, _Severus? – Marlene exigiu saber. – _Por que_ ela não podia saber? O que aconteceu realmente?

Severus contraiu o rosto e crispou os lábios numa expressão de raiva impotente.

– Minha mãe não é tão _tolerante_ quanto parece, só isso!

– Quer saber? – Marlene o indagou em tom de desafio. – Eu também não sou!

E mesmo com a respiração ainda arfante, ela lhe virou as costas com firmeza e correu para o banheiro, batendo a porta. A frustração fez Severus se sentir arrasado, ele recuou e deixou-se afundar, sentando-se na cama, encarando inexpressivamente a porta ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado.

Quando se enfiou embaixo da água quente, Marlene só conseguia pensar numa coisa: aquilo não estava certo; ela não gostou nem um pouco de mentir para Eileen, com quem ela tinha se identificado desde o primeiro momento que a conhecera. E claro, viu-se obrigada a fazer isso para não comprometer Severus. Tudo por causa das _Artes das Trevas_.

"Artes das Trevas!" – as palavras retumbaram em sua mente.

Marlene não queria em hipótese alguma afastar-se de Severus, mas Artes das Trevas definitivamente era algo a ser repensado. Não desejava perdê-lo, não agora que sabia o quão maravilhoso ele podia lhe ser, tanto na cama quanto fora dela. Ele podia não ser perfeito aos olhos das outras pessoas, mas com _ela_, sempre que queria, ele sabia ser doce, gentil, amigo, amante... E ela não queria que ele fosse só mais um que iria passar pela sua vida; desejava pelo menos uma vez viver algo sério, duradouro, forte, e principalmente: viver isso com _ele._

E talvez, depois de alguns meses com a convivência dentro de um relacionamento mais sério, ela pudesse convencê-lo de que Artes das Trevas não era o certo, Marlene acreditava. Por isso, decidiu que não falaria sobre isso com Severus _agora. _Primeiro, ela precisava ter certeza do que realmente significava para ele.

De alguma forma, Marlene ficara intrigada com a pergunta que Sirius lhe fizera mais cedo: _"_... _acha mesmo que ele ama você?"_

Ela ainda não tinha certeza do que realmente que significava para Severus, só sabia que era _alguma coisa_, mas precisava ouvir isso de sua boca, queria saber o que ele realmente sentia por ela. Porque ela sabia o sentimento que tinha por ele: era uma paixão avassaladora, e talvez tivesse sido até mesmo precipitada em responder ao ex-namorado que amava Severus. Talvez não fosse amor, não _ainda_, mas com certeza era uma prévia do que aquele sentimento poderia vir a se tornar, porque havia o potencial para isso, e havia muito.

Depois de mais algumas reflexões, Marlene saiu do banho e enrolou-se no roupão. Com um nervosismo aparente, ela abriu a porta e viu Severus sentado na cama.

– Está mais... _calma_, agora? – ele perguntou num misto de receio e deboche.

Marlene então se aproximou silenciosamente, sentando-se ao lado de Severus e tomou uma das mãos dele entre a sua antes de responder:

– Acho que sim – disse ela calmamente, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele, e decidida, comunicou: – Mas a gente tem que conversar...

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Então... A Lene quer conversar... Mas acho que não é isso que vai acontecer... SRRSSRR.

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**BCM: **_Oi! Obrigado! Ainda vamos brincar um pouco com o Mulciber! RSRRS Bjus!

_**Yume D: **_Oi! Aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenha suprido um pouco da ansiedade! RSRSR Bjus!

_**Sra Bovary: **_Oi! Capítulo postado, espero que goste! Bjus!

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só lembrando:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	23. Incompreensão Total

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 22**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Coraline D. Snape, Clara L., karol, Sra. Bovary, Florence D. P. Snape, Suh Campbell, Olg'Austen, N. Black – Blackie, BCM, Emily Farias, Snapy, Fernando, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Lari SL, Leather00Jacket, Bab's90 e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Marlene só queria ouvir uma declaração de amor... Mas, totalmente incompreendida, ela acaba ouvindo algo bem pior..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E TRÊS –

**INCOMPREENSÃO TOTAL**

Severus sentiu que era algo sério o que Marlene queria falar e chegou a pensar que ainda era sobre o que acontecera à tarde. Ela, por sua vez, já havia se decidido por não perguntar nada a esse respeito, pois sabia que, talvez numa atitude defensiva ou por medo de preocupá-la, ele não lhe contaria nada ou, na pior das hipóteses, _mentiria _sobre o que quer que tivesse acontecido dentro daquela loja de artefatos negros.

– Tem certeza que quer conversar... _agora_? _– _Severus perguntou para tentar distraí-la.

Marlene então sentiu uma súbita compaixão. Ela queria muito ter aquela conversa, queria muito saber o que Severus realmente sentia por ela, mas também tinha medo de colocá-lo numa postura defensiva por causa do que acontecera durante a tarde e não queria passar a última noite do feriado brigada com ele.

– Eu não quero deixar pra falar sobre isso em Hogwarts... – ela começou, meio indecisa. – Mas também não quero ir dormir brigada com você...

– Então acha que teremos motivos para brigar? – ele perguntou sério.

– Não sei – disse Marlene com sinceridade. – _Ainda_ não.

Severus suspirou cansado.

– Certo – ele concordou num aceno de cabeça e beijou a mão dela que estava presa a sua. – Conversamos sobre isso amanhã – e diante da hesitação de Marlene, acrescentou: – Antes de voltar pra Hogwarts, eu prometo.

Marlene voltou-se a ele, surpreendendo-se com a expressão decidida e ao mesmo tempo atormentada no rosto de Severus, sentindo que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Sem coragem de pressioná-lo, ela acabou concordando que a conversa fosse adiada para o dia seguinte.

– Está bem – ela disse, um tanto angustiada.

Sem mais palavras, Severus lhe depositou um beijo rápido nos lábios, e, levantando-se, também se dirigiu ao banheiro, a fim de tomar um banho. Ela então parou em frente ao espelho para trocar de roupa, procurando no reflexo a sua expressão costumeira de felicidade dos últimos dias, mas sentiu que algo muito errado acontecia, já que a imagem refletida não correspondia às expectativas.

Marlene vestiu a camisola e acomodou-se na cama rapidamente. Ela já estava de olhos fechados, deitada confortavelmente entre aqueles lençóis macios, quando, não muito tempo depois, ouviu Severus saindo do banheiro sem movimentos bruscos. E então se surpreendeu completamente quando abriu os olhos e percebeu que ele estava transfigurando mais um colchão ao lado da cama.

Ela voltou-se a ele incrédula.

– Severus...? – a pergunta foi inevitável. – O que está... fazendo?

– Me preparando para dormir, Marlene – Severus respondeu numa voz estável. – Mas não se preocupe comigo – pediu ele. – Fique com a cama, eu me viro por aqui mesmo – disse, apontando o chão.

– Mas por que no _chão_? – Marlene insistiu, já parecendo decepcionada. – A sua cama é de solteiro, mas tem espaço pra nós dois se a gente dormir bem juntinho...

– Creio que assim será mais confortável para podermos dormir – respondeu ele, ainda impassível. – Para dormir _mesmo – _sentenciou ele, e, sem mais palavras, deitou no colchão transfigurado.

A ausência de deboche na voz dele e aquela decisão de dormir no chão, _longe _dela, deixou Marlene verdadeiramente preocupada. Ela não disse nada, apenas ficou mais alguns minutos ainda olhando para Severus deitado naquele colchão ao lado da cama. E ele, mesmo de olhos fechados, pareceu perceber que ela o olhava, porque disse:

– Se você continuar me olhando desse jeito, eu não vou conseguir dormir...

Na verdade, Severus sabia que não conseguiria dormir, já que teria que passar a noite revendo mentalmente seus argumentos para convencer Marlene de que não houve problema algum na visita que fizera a Borgin & Burkes naquela tarde. Porém, segundos depois, foi a vez dele se surpreender com a reação dela.

Marlene não aceitou aquilo como resposta e no instante seguinte, sem resistir ao impulso de tocá-lo, ela saltou da cama e inclinou o corpo por cima do dele enquanto respondia:

– Eu realmente não quero que você durma! – anunciou ela, roçando sensualmente seus cabelos no pescoço dele. Afinal, não era isso que tinha se proposto naquela manhã mesmo? Aproveitar até o último segundo? – _Carpe Noite_, Severus!

Ele a olhou confuso por um momento.

– Não seria _Carpe Diem_, Marlene? – ele perguntou debochado, envolvendo ambas as mãos em sua cintura.

– Não, é _Carpe Noite_ mesmo! – ela protestou. – É a nossa última noite juntos, temos que aproveitar...!

Severus não gostou muito das palavras que ouviu: _"__... nossa última noite juntos...__"_. Por um momento se perguntou se Marlene estava se referindo aos feriados ou se planejava mesmo terminar com ele por causa do que acontecera à tarde, mas nem conseguiu se concentrar nisso, já que ela foi incrivelmente mais rápida, avançando mais sobre ele. Os lábios dela estavam a um milímetro dos seus, e ele deixou escapar um gemido rouco quando ela lhe tomou os lábios num beijo ardente e cheio de segundas intenções. No início, ele até parecia meio relutante em retribuir, mas por pouco tempo, porque depois ele mesmo a beijou com paixão, levando-a a loucura.

A paixão foi uma explosão tão grande e tão igual para os dois que quase virou uma competição. Severus ergueu o próprio corpo, levantando-a junto e puxou-a, fazendo Marlene sentar em seu colo, passando cada perna dela de um lado seu, pressionando-a contra o seu peito, ao passo que se encaixava entre as coxas dela. Ele a fez sentir seu membro surpreendentemente rígido, mesmo por baixo do tecido do pijama e ela mesma sentia o próprio sexo latendo de prazer. Ela então começou uma exploração em sua orelha, beijando-a, mordiscando-a, passeando sua língua por ela, fazendo-o arfar de prazer ao suave toque daquela língua macia.

Severus alcançou a boca de Marlene mais uma vez e a beijou ardentemente, com ainda mais urgência do que antes, se é que isso era possível. De repente, eles se afastaram por um breve segundo, quando as mãos dela voaram para o pijama dele e o tiraram com eficiência; em segundos, ele estava somente com sua boxer negra na sua frente . O cheiro da pele dele, do sabonete que havia usado, tudo era inebriante. Ela chegou com os quadris mais para frente, e esfregou-se nele, apenas para sentir melhor as mãos dele explorando seu corpo, arrancando-lhe a camisola que vestia por cima de sua cabeça, deixando-a apenas de calcinha.

Ele olhou com desejo para o corpo que lhe era exposto, então pôs as mãos nas costas de Marlene, apertando a cabeça entre os seios dela e ficou assim por um momento para recuperar o fôlego. Depois, voltou a tomar-lhe os lábios avidamente: mordeu o lábio inferior dela, depois depositou beijos molhados no rosto e pescoço; então voltou-se para o lóbulo da orelha, mordiscando, contornando com seus dentes, sentindo o prazer que a tomava. Depois de um longo tempo se dedicando somente ao lóbulo da orelha, Severus começou a descer com pequenos beijos para os seios dela: uma de suas mãos apertou um deles com suavidade e sua boca rumou rapidamente para o outro. Quando ela sentiu a língua dele circulando o seu mamilo rijo, pensou que ia se dissolver de tanto prazer; animado pelos murmúrios involuntários dela, ele o chupou inteiro, fazendo-a gemer alto.

Severus deixou os seios dela e seus lábios começaram a traçar um caminho de beijos pelo ventre de Marlene, fazendo-a se arrepiar de prazer. Com calma, ele a fez deitar-se no colchão e tirou a calcinha dela vagarosamente; ela estava dominada de prazer e arfava ao seu toque, que deixava um rastro de fogo na sua pele. De repente, ela sentiu os lábios e a língua dele em sua feminilidade; involuntariamente, suas pernas se abriram mais e ele se posicionou ali, erguendo-lhe as pernas aos seus ombros; estando como queria, a língua quente dele a invadiu: ela o sentia lhe estimular o clitóris com sucções, tão logo sua língua adentrava-lhe a feminilidade em movimentos circulares e voltava a sugar o clitóris novamente. Ela arqueou as costas no mais puro deleite e ergueu o corpo; juntando as mãos atrás da cabeça dele, ela entranhou os dedos pequenos entre os fios negros, agarrando-se aos seus cabelos.

Quando a boca dele abandonou-lhe o sexo, ela gemeu em protesto, mas que logo foi silenciado, já que os lábios dele chegaram firmes nos dela outra vez num beijo ardente. Enquanto Marlene arfava em seus lábios, Severus a penetrou com seus dedos ágeis, iniciando mais uma exploração, fazendo-a gemer alto de prazer. Ela continuava gemendo alto, enlouquecendo-o e no momento em que ele retirou seus dedos de dentro dela, ela já soube o que vinha a seguir.

Marlene então o afastou parcialmente de si, e ficando de joelhos, começou a trilhar uma rota de beijos por todo o corpo de Severus, começando no seu pescoço, descendo pelo peito até o abdômen, fazendo-o respirar com dificuldade. Ela se deteve quando chegou ao cós de sua boxer, apenas para passar as mãos nas coxas dele, acariciando a parte de dentro; ele gemeu em êxtase e um segundo gemido surgiu quando ela agarrou-lhe a boxer com os dentes e a retirou, jogando-a longe.

Ele gemeu de novo quando a sentiu se aproximar calmamente de seu membro enrijecido, então pegou a mão dela e a colocou em volta dele. Ela abaixou o rosto, vendo-o arquear as costas com o simples toque de sua mão e quando ela o tocou com os lábios, ele gemeu seu nome. Marlene então começou a massagear a sua base, enquanto sua língua brincava, percorrendo toda aquela extensão; logo, ela sentiu o membro dele pulsando em sua boca. Ao perceber o que aconteceria, Severus a puxou para cima e a beijou violentamente, depois voltou a deitá-la no colchão com delicadeza, com as mãos firmes e certeiras.

Marlene retribuiu o beijo dele com vontade, e logo sentiu a ereção dele em suas coxas, sentindo-o se posicionar entre elas. Ela se rendeu completamente: os braços dobrados, com a palma das mãos viradas para cima, de cada lado da cabeça, e ele pôs a mão em cima das dela para entrelaçar seus dedos antes de escorregar agilmente para dentro dela num único movimento. Um gemido de prazer e surpresa escapou dos lábios dela quando o sentiu por inteiro dentro de si. Ele a beijou ardente e sensualmente nos lábios, e quando começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro dela, os dois olharam diretamente nos olhos um do outro; seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, como metades da mesma alma.

Severus intensificou o ritmo das suas investidas: os movimentos dele começaram a ficar mais rápidos, e Marlene arqueou o pescoço, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Ele sentiu o corpo dela se fechando em volta do dele; ela não conseguia evitar os gemidos resultantes da sensação, o prazer que quase lhe doía e agarrou-se a ele, com as mãos desesperadas quando começou a sentir o coração batendo acelerado e sua respiração totalmente descompensada.

Severus viu a vermelhidão se espalhar pelo rosto dela, observou sua respiração acelerada e quando percebeu que Marlene estava gozando, agilmente inverteu as posições para que ela ficasse por cima, fazendo-a cavalgar sobre seu membro. Mais uma vez, Marlene sentiu o prazer que a invadia, agora mais forte: a pulsação e os batimentos cardíacos ficaram ainda mais acelerados, todos os músculos do seu corpo se contraíram juntos, o que dificultou até a movimentação de Severus dentro dela; logo, ela notou que ele estava muito próximo do seu ápice também e então atingiu o orgasmo junto com ele: um arrepio intenso percorreu todo seu corpo, ela sentia seu suor se misturando ao dele e a sensação de entrega a dominou por completo, exatamente no instante em que ele explodiu dentro dela. Naquele momento, foi como se um arrepio intenso percorresse seus corpos juntos, e entre murmúrios e arfadas, ela ainda conseguiu gritar o nome dele.

Marlene caiu lânguida sobre o peito de Severus, sentindo aquele torpor inexplicável que a tomava novamente: aquilo era o máximo do prazer, sempre era. Ambos respiravam com dificuldade. Ele então saiu de dentro dela, afagou-lhe os cabelos, as costas nuas e a beijou com ternura, envolvendo-a no seu abraço; ela então sorriu para ele, que retribuiu num meio sorriso sensual. Eles permaneceram em silêncio enquanto suas respirações se normalizavam e logo adormeceram, abraçados e felizes.

###

Severus acordou incomodado naquela manhã, com uma fatigante dor nas costas, o resultado de dormir naquele colchão transfigurado no improviso. Mesmo assim, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente ao reparar nos cabelos castanhos que cobriam o rosto de Marlene. Um de seus braços ainda envolvia a cintura delicada; a testa dela estava apoiada em seu queixo e ela tinha uma das pernas encaixada no meio das dele. Com todo cuidado possível para não acordá-la, ele afastou-lhe o cabelo do rosto, acariciando-o suavemente.

Marlene então se mexeu delicadamente em seus braços; ele pensou que ela estivesse acordando, mas ela ainda o agarrava num abraço aferrado, tinha apenas puxado o lençol de encontro ao peito, como se estivesse com frio. O nítido contorno dos seios dela através do tecido fino do lençol chamou-lhe a atenção; ele sabia que estava olhando fixamente para eles e com uma determinação extraordinária, afastou o olhar da visão irresistível dos mamilos rijos que sobressaíam pelo tecido e voltou seu olhar para o relógio: eram sete horas da manhã.

Severus se lembrou do que prometera a ela na noite passada: a _conversa_. Um número enorme de dúvidas a respeito dessa _conversa_ invadiram seus pensamentos e o medo do rumo que isso poderia tomar fez seu coração apertar. Enquanto roçava o nariz no pescoço dela, ele disse num sussurro:

– Marlene, acorda... – pediu ele, mas o som da sua voz saiu tão rígido, quase como uma ordem e ele odiou.

Marlene não abriu os olhos, mas respondeu:

– Ah... – ela gemeu sonolenta, em tom de reclamação. – Me deixa dormir só mais um pouquinho, Severus... Tá tão bom...

– Eu sei... – Severus murmurou, depositando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios; formando contraste com o medo que sentia de ter aquela conversa com ela, ele reuniu coragem para tocar no assunto: – Mas você não disse que queria conversar?

Marlene sorriu com o pouco de consciência que havia lhe voltado à mente: Severus não estava inventando nenhuma desculpa para _não _conversar com ela. O problema era que _ela _ainda estava exausta.

– E a gente precisa mesmo fazer isso... _agora_? – ela choramingou.

– Não vou deixar para conversar com você cinco minutos antes de embarcar no trem – comunicou ele.

Num susto, Marlene abriu os olhos: estavam arregalados.

– Nos atrasamos tanto assim? – ela perguntou, enquanto se erguia e apoiava o peso do corpo com o cotovelo.

– Não, é cedo ainda – explicou ele –, mas...

Marlene o interrompeu, protestando:

– Então me deixa dormir mais um pouco... – ela pediu, aconchegando-se a ele novamente, dando um sorriso preguiçoso e fechando os olhos outra vez. – Só mais um pouquinho...

Severus odiava preguiça e gente preguiçosa; mas até o sorriso preguiçoso dela era lindo e ele acabou concordando:

– Está bem, _preguiçosa – _disse ele, debochado, advertindo depois: – Só mais um pouquinho _mesmo _e depois nós vamos conversar...

Mas ela não lhe respondeu, nem estava mais ouvindo; pelo que Severus percebera, ela adormecera novamente. Ele beijou-lhe a testa cuidadosamente e o medo de ter aquela conversa com ela, outra vez voltou-lhe a mente, enquanto ele deixava a cama sem movimentos bruscos e apoiava Marlene num travesseiro.

###

Mais tarde, quando Marlene voltou a acordar, estava maravilhada com o rápido sonho que tivera sobre ela e Severus, sobre a paixão deles tão avassaladora: não era só tesão que sentiam um pelo outro; haviam outros sentimentos como respeito, confiança e o mais importante: _amor. _

Ela suspirou. Ah... Como queria ter certeza de que isso era verdade. Teria essa certeza hoje, depois da prometida conversa? Já não sabia mais o que pensar, ou melhor, como iria tocar nesse assunto com ele sem parecer que estava fazendo alguma cobrança. Ainda pensando nisso, ela se dirigiu até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho revigorante e saiu de lá já arrumada com as vestes da escola.

Assim que Marlene voltou ao quarto, começou a organizar suas coisas e suas roupas em sua mala, já que dentro de duas horas ela e Severus estariam voltando para Hogwarts. Ela observou de relance a mala dele e constatou: estava tudo pronto. Então, com um movimento de varinha, suas roupas estavam dobradas, mas no exato momento em que ela foi guardá-las, ouviu vozes no corredor; Severus estava conversando com Eileen aos sussurros e ela se aproximou mais, encostando a cabeça na porta para ouvir melhor:

– _... e se você _magoar _essa moça...! _– Eileen o repreendia.

– _Eu não vou _magoá-la_, mãe! Eu _gosto _dela _– respondeu Severus, com uma voz um pouco cansada e Marlene sorriu com a determinação em sua voz.

– _Eu não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso._ _O que me preocupa, são as _atitudes_ que você pode tomar daqui pra frente..._

Ao ouvir isso, Marlene também ficou preocupada. Por que Eileen estava tão apreensiva com as atitudes que Severus poderia tomar? Será que ela se referia a Artes das Trevas?

– _Mãe, isso não tem nada a ver com o meu relacionamento com ela._

– _Tem sim. Vocês estão _muito _envolvidos, e eu acho que, assim como eu, ela não merece vir a ter uma decepção tão grande..._

– _Pois eu acho que ela _gosta_ de se decepcionar – _Severus disse, e o coração de Marlene afundou com aquelas palavras. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

Um silêncio rápido se fez no corredor, Eileen não tinha respondido nada, talvez tão chocada quanto Marlene e logo Severus tomou a palavra novamente:

– _Pode ficar tranquila, mãe – _disse ele, sério. _– Eu prometo que não vou magoá-la, machucá-la, nem nada..._

E então, a reposta para o que Marlene se perguntava anteriormente veio:

– _Espero meu filho, que você _realmente_ cumpra essa promessa _– Eileen disse com calma. _– Acho que eu já disse a você, que mesmo com tudo que o Lorde das Trevas tinha a oferecer, eu tive a dignidade de não me juntar a ele. E espero que _você_ tenha essa mesma dignidade – _ela sentenciou, e depois Marlene a ouviu descendo as escadas e Severus se aproximando da porta.

Numa fração de segundo, Marlene afastou-se da porta e terminou de arrumar as roupas em sua mala, mas ainda não conseguia tirar da cabeça aquela conversa que acabara de ouvir: "_... magoá-la, machucá-la... Lorde das Trevas..._". Eram informações demais, _ruins _demais, e ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando Severus entrou no quarto e a abraçou pelas costas, depositando-lhe um beijo terno em sua nuca.

– Será que agora eu posso te dar bom dia direito? _– _ele perguntou debochado, muito próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Marlene então voltou-se a ele e viu que ele também já estava arrumado com as vestes da escola.

– Bom dia – ela disse num sorriso, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a preocupação e acrescentou sem jeito: – Então... como você está?

– Uma impertinente dor nas costas – debochou ele.

– Acha que deveríamos ter dormido na cama...? – ela tentou perguntar com graça, mas não soou muito engraçado.

– É, acho – Severus concordou e a encarou, como se esperasse que ela dissesse alguma coisa.

Um silêncio frio invadiu o ambiente, e Marlene resolveu falar:

– A gente precisa conversar, lembra?

Severus tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas, e olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

– Claro. Sobre o quê? – ele perguntou, trazendo-a junto com ele para se sentarem na cama. Mas fosse como fosse, se Marlene realmente quisesse discutir o assunto da visita dele a Borgin & Burkes ou Artes das Trevas, ele ia tentar distraí-la para mudar o rumo da conversa.

E então, a resposta dela o surpreendeu:

– Sobre _nós – _Marlene disse, um tanto perturbada. – Sobre o que estamos fazendo.

Severus ficou aliviado.

– E... o que você quer conversar sobre _nós_? – indagou ele, curioso.

Marlene suspirou fundo antes de continuar. Por mais que Tanya tivesse lhe afirmado com tanta certeza que Severus estava apaixonado por ela, ela ainda não tinha desistido de saber o que realmente significava para ele _agora_, já que sabia do sentimento que ele tivera por Lily. Não sabia se tal sentimento ainda perdurava, mesmo agora que estavam namorando "de verdade", mas como não tinha coragem de perguntar qualquer coisa sobre isso tão diretamente, Marlene decidiu dar algumas voltas antes de tocar no assunto, como se pudesse assim, fazê-lo lhe confessar o que sentia por ela.

Depois de mais um suspiro, ela disse:

– Bem, eu sei que praticamente me ofereci a você durante o feriado inteiro – Marlene começou, visivelmente incomodada com aquela conversa – e eu quis muito isso tanto quanto você quis, mas eu acho que...

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu e o alívio que Severus sentira acabou naquele exato momento. Que conversa era aquela? Conversa de _arrependimento_? Ele a interrompeu:

– Marlene? – ele a chamou e perguntou inquieto: – O que está... _tentando _me dizer?

Marlene suspirou novamente e decidiu contar tudo desde o começo, desde a conversa com Sirius, que lhe levara a ter tantas dúvidas.

– Tá bom... Vamos começar do começo... – murmurou ela, e o incômodo na sua voz continuava: – Bem, ontem, enquanto você estava com os seus amigos, eu encontrei Sirius na loja de vassouras...

Quando o nome do grifinório surgiu na conversa, Severus sentiu uma profunda raiva. Mas não deixou que isso transparecesse e manteve sua expressão impassível, incentivando Marlene a continuar:

– ... e nós conversamos rapidamente, muito rápido mesmo – ela ressaltou –, mas o que ele me disse, me fez pensar. Pensar em mim, em você, em tudo que aconteceu com a gente essa semana e... – ela então fez uma pausa, como se estivesse receosa, mas continuou: – Bem, eu sei que foi bom, foi gostoso, mas não foi _verdadeiro, _não é?

Na verdade, Marlene estava utilizando outros termos para perguntar o que realmente queria saber. Tinha sido verdadeiro, ela sabia que tinha. Mas precisava ouvir que tinha sido verdadeiro para ele também e esperava que a resposta de Severus desmentisse totalmente a pergunta que fizera. Queria que ele dissesse o contrário, que sim, que tinha sido verdadeiro e talvez, junto com a afirmação, também uma declaração de amor nesse sentido, por que não?

"Mas que diabos ela está dizendo?" – Severus se perguntou, de fato sem entender porque ela estava falando aquilo: _"__... não foi __verdadeiro..."_. Aquelas palavras não faziam o menor sentido, não tinham o mínimo fundamento.

Entretanto, Severus não esboçou nenhuma reação, e diante do silêncio e do olhar inquisidor dele, Marlene prosseguiu, ainda utilizando-se de sua tática reversa:

– Nós só estávamos _fingindo, _não é? – ela perguntou. – Então eu queria saber de você, o que isso significou...

Severus continuou impassível, apenas pensando em tudo que ouvira dela. Ele não sabia _o quê_ Black havia dito a ela, nem a influência que isso teve na decisão de Marlene em ter essa conversa que estavam tendo agora. Mas de repente, ela havia ignorado tudo que tinham vivido na última semana para simplesmente dizer que tinha sido _fingimento_?

Claro que não tinha sido fingimento, ele sabia que não tinha, sabia que era muito mais do que isso; não podia nem mentir dizendo que era só sexo, porque sabia que não era, e que quando a tocava, ela não era apenas um corpo que ele usava para se satisfazer, sentir prazer, e sabia que ela também não sentia as coisas dessa forma. Só não entendia o _porquê_ de ela estar lhe dizendo isso agora. Estaria ela _arrependida _de tudo que acontecera? Isso até justificava as atitudes e algumas palavras dela na noite anterior. Ou se _ela_ realmente estava fingindo esse tempo todo, e agora lhe jogava isso na cara com tanta facilidade, ela só podia mesmo ser muito falsa. Não, ela não era falsa, ela mal conseguia mentir! Mas se ela estava mentindo _agora_, inventando essa história de fingimento para puni-lo pelo que acontecera na tarde do dia anterior, para fazê-lo sentir-se mal, então ela estava redondamente enganada, pois quem iria se sentir mal ao fim de tudo isso era ela mesma, ele pensou. Afinal, ele não era nenhum idiota e não permitiria em hipótese alguma que ela o tratasse como tal.

Perdido em suas divagações e ainda indignado com aquilo, porém sem deixar transparecer, Severus não lhe deu resposta alguma. Levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu à cômoda, abrindo uma gaveta. Marlene acompanhou atenta cada movimento dele, ainda esperando por uma resposta. E quando ele se virou, tendo em mãos um punhado de galeões, sicles e nuques, ela percebeu que a reação dele tinha sido a pior possível: os olhos de Severus estavam frios quando ele literalmente jogou as moedas em cima dela, dizendo:

– Espero que isso seja suficiente – disse ele, friamente.

A frieza dele a deixou chocada, tanto que Marlene nem contou quantas moedas ele havia jogado em cima dela; sem entender o que significava aquilo, ela perguntou:

– Suficiente pra quê, Severus? – ela indagou, já assustada com a reação dele. – Eu não estou entendendo...

Ele então suspirou fundo e adquiriu uma expressão cínica enquanto respondia:

– Se durante esse tempo todo na sua casa, você apenas _fingiu_, agindo como uma puta que só me deu prazer, então é mais do que justo que eu tenha que pagar pelo seu _serviço..._

Marlene não soube nem o que pensar, quanto mais responder naquele momento, de tão estarrecida que ficara. Quando por fim conseguiu processar as palavras – as ofensas – que ouvira de Severus, ela levantou da cama andando em passos vacilantes na direção dele e tentou se defender:

– Mas eu... eu não disse que fiz isso, eu... – ela estava tão abalada que realmente não conseguia concluir a frase.

– Disse sim – retorquiu Severus, ainda em tom frio. – E, se você apenas _fingiu _como _disse – _ele fez questão de frisar as palavras –, eu _realmente_ preciso pagar por isso! – e apontou as moedas sobre a cama.

E, de estarrecimento, Marlene passou a sentir uma profunda raiva.

– E QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É pra falar comigo desse jeito? – ela gritou com ódio. – Aliás, quem você pensa que EU sou? Acha que pode falar COMIGO como fala com as PUTAS as quais está acostumado?

A expressão dele não se modificava nunca.

– Não – retrucou ele. – Porque nem com elas eu falo assim; você é pior...

Marlene não aguentou ouvir aquilo; respirou fundo e recuou o braço para lhe dar um golpe certeiro no rosto com a palma da mão, mas Severus viu o movimento rápido dela e agarrou-lhe o pulso, a apenas alguns centímetros de seu rosto. Antes que ela pudesse dizer uma só palavra, ele tinha torcido o braço dela atrás de suas costas e a empurrado contra a parede; ela gemeu de dor ao sentir o aperto ferrenho dos dedos dele em volta do seu pulso e nem conseguiu recompor os sentidos para protestar contra aquele tratamento tão rude; ele usava agora o próprio corpo para prendê-la contra a parede.

Ela ainda tentou murmurar alguma coisa em protesto, mas uma das mãos dele lhe agarrou a cintura e a outra já estava embaixo de sua saia; por um breve segundo, Marlene ainda conseguiu se lembrar das sensações explosivas que os dedos dele lhe causavam, porém, foi completamente surpreendida por um som de tecido se rompendo e percebeu que ele tinha lhe rasgado a calcinha. Ela não conteve o desespero ao imaginar o que poderia vir a acontecer e não suprimiu um grito de revolta:

– O que você vai fazer? – ela indagou horrorizada. – Me violentar?

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, e o desespero tão grande contido nelas, Severus então virou-a de frente para si outra vez; Marlene arfava e ele viu os olhos castanhos cheios de _medo._ Ele ficou confuso: seus próprios sentimentos oscilaram entre paixão e ódio, ternura e violência, até que ele percebeu que tinha perdido o controle e estava agindo estupidamente. Sem conseguir colocar em prática o que pretendia fazer, ele finalmente a soltou; aquela _cena _terminava ali.

– Não sou tão bom assim – foi o que ele disse, afastando-se dela tão bruscamente que ela pensou que fosse cair.

Severus não a deixou falar nada, nem esperou por isso; virou as costas e saiu do quarto. Marlene apenas deixou o corpo escorregar lentamente pela parede e sentou-se no chão, abraçando os joelhos. Parada ali, ela começou a refletir o que havia acontecido, não conseguia entender: será que de novo tinha feito tudo errado, dito algo que o ofendesse? Talvez sim, pela atitude dele. Mas, será que ele teria agido assim se gostasse mesmo dela? Como ele poderia ter sido totalmente incompreensivo com as suas palavras, quando na verdade ela queria dizer exatamente o contrário?

Quando as primeiras lágrimas ameaçaram cair, Marlene engoliu o choro e enxugou os olhos com as costas das mãos. Ao observar o pulso ainda vermelho, ela prometeu a si mesma que não ia chorar. Afinal ela tinha amor próprio, não merecia isso e tampouco _ele _merecia suas lágrimas.

Simplesmente não reconhecia o Severus dos últimos minutos, sem dúvidas não era o mesmo que estivera com ela todo esse tempo, o Severus que ela conhecia – ou pensava que conhecia. Qual era a sua verdadeira face? Ela já não tinha certeza, realmente não sabia mais o que pensar.

Suspirando fundo, ela ajuntou a calcinha rasgada do chão e a consertou com um movimento de varinha. Foi até o banheiro, vestiu-se novamente e depois de jogar água fria no rosto, ela resolveu sair do quarto; na verdade, queria ir embora daquela casa o quanto antes, se pudesse até desaparatava sem deixar rastro; só não fazia isso em consideração a Eileen, que já a tratava como se fosse da família.

As palavras de Severus imediatamente voltaram-lhe a mente:

_"Pois eu acho que ela _gosta_ de se decepcionar"._

E Marlene chegou à conclusão de que, talvez, ela gostasse mesmo de se decepcionar, pensou ela ao sair do quarto carregando sua mala. Ela desceu as escadas sem pressa, e quando chegou à cozinha, viu que Eileen já havia preparado uma simples, porém linda mesa de café da manhã. Ela deixou a mala no chão quando Eileen veio ao seu encontro.

– Bom dia, Marlene – Eileen disse sorridente, e a abraçou com carinho, mas seu sorriso murchou no mesmo instante em que ela constatou: – Parece abatida?

– É sono, dona Eileen – Marlene respondeu, vendo que Severus já se servia à mesa. – Nós fomos dormir um pouco tarde ontem...

A meia-verdade não convenceu Eileen; só pelo olhar magoado que ela viu Marlene lançar ao filho, na mesma hora ela percebeu que realmente estava acontecendo algo errado.

– Claro – disse Eileen, sem insistir naquele assunto com Marlene, pois tinha certeza de que quem tinha feito alguma coisa errada e muito errada, era Severus. Trazendo-a para mais próximo da mesa, ela pediu: – Sente-se, por favor.

Mas Marlene nem chegou a puxar uma cadeira, pegando a mala do chão e demonstrando um aparente nervosismo, ela comunicou:

– Pensando bem, acho que eu já vou indo, a minha prima já deve estar indo pra estação... Obrigada por tudo, dona Eileen – e sem mais palavras, ela rumou para a sala em direção à lareira.

Eileen apenas olhou Severus com desaprovação e ele então se levantou da mesa.

– Deixe que eu falo com ela – disse ele, e Eileen acompanhou a movimentação dele até a sala.

Marlene estava quase entrando na lareira quando Severus a alcançou, segurando-a pelo braço, porém com menos força que outrora.

– O que está fazendo? – ela desvencilhou-se dele num grito, mas baixou a voz quando viu que Eileen os olhava especulativa e disse num sussurro: – _Eu _não quero_ falar com você agora._

Severus continuava impassível.

– Mas vai ter que falar, _querida – _comunicou ele, cínico. – Nós vamos continuar _fingindo_, pelo menos até que eu possa _contar _a minha mãe o que aconteceu...

– A sua mãe não tem nada a ver com isso! – retrucou Marlene, em mais um sussurro raivoso, afinal, tinha certeza de que o que quer que ele pretendesse contar a Eileen, seria contado de maneira errônea.

– Então _respeite_-_a_ – exigiu ele, quase como uma ordem – e volte lá para tomar café com ela.

A resposta dela foi apenas um grunhido contrariado e Severus acrescentou:

– Mas não se preocupe; quando voltarmos a Hogwarts, eu vou cumprir o meu _papel_... – e concluiu cínico: – A menos que você queira acabar com essa _mentira_ agora...

Como Marlene ainda não lhe dera resposta, eles apenas voltaram em silêncio até a cozinha e assim permaneceram até o final do café da manhã, quando Eileen por fim se despediu deles, visivelmente inconformada com o mal estar que pairava entre os dois.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Que dificuldade, né? SRRSSRR. Mas POR FAVOR, NÃO MATEM A LENE pelas trapalhadas dela; NÃO MATEM O SEV pelas coisas que ele falou para a Lene e por último: NÃO MATEM AS AUTORAS! Como a Nina gosta de dizer, "_é tudo culpa de Sirius Black_". RSRSRSRR. E bem, só esperamos não aparecer cheias de hematomas depois da postagem desse capítulo! RSRSRSR.

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**karol: **_Oi! Obrigado! Que bom que você gostou! Bjus!

_**Sra. Bovary: **_Oi! Olha... a coisa ficou feia, mas vamos "consertar" isso em breve! RSRSR Bjus!

_**BCM: **_Oi! Como te falei, Mulciber é nojento, exatamente como é pra ser, pelo menos aqui! RSRSR Bjus!

_**Snapy: **_Oi! Obrigado! Não se preocupe, escreva como puder, que nós vamos adorar ler! Bjus!

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	24. Pior Impossível

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 23**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** BCM, Sra. Bovary, N. Black – Blackie, Coraline D. Snape, Olg'Austen, Florence D. P. Snape, Fernando, Ana Paula Prince, Emily Farias, Kitty Pride Malfoy, KaoriH, lulu bonfim, Bab's90, Leather00Jacket e Lari SL.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Marlene e Severus estão de volta a Hogwarts... Porém a situação entre eles não é muito melhor..._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E QUATRO –

**PIOR IMPOSSÍVEL**

Mais tarde, ao embarcarem no trem de volta para Hogwarts, o clima não era muito melhor entre Marlene e Severus: ela fingiu não se importar quando ele seguiu para o vagão em que estavam seus amigos e ele tampouco fez questão de continuar na presença dela quando Dorcas veio se juntar a prima; logo, Marlene e Dorcas seguiram para outro vagão, onde a grifinória não pôde evitar os questionamentos, afinal, ainda estava indignada com a atitude da prima quando a vira com Severus no Caldeirão Furado.

– Posso saber _por que _você nem falou comigo ontem no Caldeirão Furado, Lene? – Dorcas reclamava inconformada.

Marlene deu um sorriso fino.

– Ah... Nós estávamos com _muita _pressa – improvisou ela.

A grifinória não perdeu a oportunidade de fazer sua campanha contra Severus.

– _Pressa_? Pode me falar a verdade, prima – Dorcas apelou. – Eu _sei _que você só não falou comigo porque _Snape _não deixou...

– Eu já disse, nós só estávamos com pressa – Marlene sustentou a mentira. – Era o último dia do feriado, a gente queria aproveitar bastante...

Dorcas a interrompeu de repente:

– Sabe o que eu acho? – indagou ela em desafio. – Ele só está te fazendo mal, ele não serve pra você! E o principal em tudo isso, é claro: ele _não gosta_ de você e é por isso que você tem que terminar com ele!

Marlene tentou não se concentrar nisso, ainda estava abalada com o que acontecera. Não tinha nem coragem de expor para a prima qualquer sentimento que contrariasse a "felicidade" que ela tentava transparecer por estar com Severus. Só não sabia quanto tempo levaria até que alguém percebesse que o namoro "às mil maravilhas" não estava nada maravilhoso assim. Mesmo assim, aquela insistência de Dorcas em dizer _"__... ele não serve pra você... você tem que terminar com ele!__"_, já estava cansando-a.

– Por favor, Dorcas, não fale assim... – ela pediu, incomodada com aquela implicância da prima com Severus e quis pôr um fim naquela discussão, acrescentando: – Sei que vocês não gostam dele, mas _eu gosto, _tá bom?

Dorcas riu, surpreendendo-a.

– É, pensando bem – ela disse num sorriso divertido –, acho que ele não está te fazendo tanto mal assim...

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Marlene perguntou surpresa.

– O óbvio – a grifinória deu mais um risinho e disse maliciosa: – Vocês aproveitaram _mesmo_ o feriado, hein? Aposto que não saíram da cama...

– Está tão na cara assim? – a pergunta escapou dos lábios da corvinal.

– Na _sua _cara? Sinceramente, minha prima, está _muito _na cara... – disse Dorcas, acrescentando com mais um sorriso jocoso: – Além do quê, nada te deixaria mais bonita do que um bom orgasmo! – e riu gostosamente depois da conclusão.

– Dorcas! – Marlene a repreendeu, mas sua prima continuou rindo.

Mas para seu alívio, o surto de Dorcas logo acabou quando Emmeline bateu a porta do compartimento e entrou para se juntar a elas, sentando-se ao lado de Marlene no banco. Depois de um caloroso abraço, Emmeline começou sem jeito:

– Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, olhando para Dorcas.

– Nada importante – garantiu Marlene. – Mas e aí? Como foi de Natal?

Emmeline suspirou fundo e começou a contar:

– Ai ai... Benjamin Fenwick, _meu namorado,_ é o cara mais interessante e mais profundo que existe – ela disse sonhadora.

– Como assim? – indagou Marlene, curiosa com a afirmação.

– Ele apareceu lá em casa de surpresa e... bem... – ela enrubesceu violentamente antes de concluir: – Eu tive _orgasmos estrelares_...

– Orgasmos estrelares, é? – debochou Dorcas, e olhando zombeteira para Marlene, acrescentou: – A gente estava falando disso agora, não é mesmo prima?

Marlene ignorou e voltou-se a Emmeline:

– Ignore a Dorcas, Emme! – pediu Marlene, desviando a atenção para Emmeline novamente: – Mas como assim, você e o Benjy...? Me explica isso direito!

Emmeline então enrubesceu novamente.

– Não, lógico que não – respondeu ela assustada, explicando: – Orgasmos estrelares só de _pensar_ em tudo que ele _disse, _é claro... – disse ela, envergonhada. – Mas _isso_ será apenas um detalhe do nosso relacionamento...

Dorcas torceu o nariz.

– Ih... Muita teoria é pouca prática, hein? – debochou ela, sem nenhuma vergonha na cara. – Cuidado com ele, Emmeline!

– Não ligue, Emme – pediu Marlene, de novo. – Conte mais!

– Eu acho que _nesse momento_ – Emmeline voltou a falar com aquele ar sonhador –, nós estamos vivendo uma relação _mentalmente _saudável...

Em meio aos relatos apaixonados de Emmeline, logo as três engataram uma gostosa conversa durante todo o tempo que levaram para chegar a Hogwarts.

###

À noite, durante o jantar, o mal estar entre Marlene e Severus continuava, embora apenas ambos soubessem disso. Sentados à mesa da Corvinal como perfeitos namorados, eles continuaram _fingindo _que estava tudo lindo e maravilhoso. Momentos mais tarde, o único instante em que Marlene se sentiu confortável naquele dia, foi quando ficou sozinha com Emmeline em seu dormitório; ela logo se sentou na cama, chamando a amiga para uma conversa:

– Emme, eu preciso desabafar com você...

Emmeline então se voltou a ela preocupada, sentando-se ao seu lado.

– Mas... o que aconteceu? – ela indagou incerta.

Marlene então suspirou fundo e disse:

– Eu e Severus... – contou ela. – Nós brigamos.

A loira a olhou sem acreditar.

– Mas você parecia tão feliz no trem... – ela comentou incrédula. – E depois, vocês estavam com a gente no jantar, e pareciam tão bem...!

– Em parte isso é verdade – explicou a morena. – A maior parte dessa felicidade realmente aconteceu, mas hoje de manhã, a gente se desentendeu, foi horrível...

Atenciosa, Emmeline voltou-se novamente a Marlene, preparando-se para ouvir o minucioso relato da amiga. E Marlene contou tudo em riqueza de detalhes, desde as confusões que tinham acontecido na família até os momentos perfeitos que passara ao lado de Severus, e de como tudo tinha mudado radicalmente e o tratamento nada amoroso que recebera dele depois daquela "conversa".

Ao final do relato de Marlene, Emmeline resolveu expor sua opinião:

– Bem... – ela começou temerosa, não queria que a amiga se sentisse pior do que já estava, mas não podia deixar de lhe dizer o que pensava: – Por favor, não pense que eu estou defendendo Snape, porque eu _não estou;_ o que ele disse e fez com você foi realmente horrível, mas...

– Mas...? – Marlene pressionou a amiga.

– Se você disse que tinha sido tudo _fingimento, _exatamente com essas palavras... – a loira hesitou novamente – ... acho que até _ele _se sentiu um lixo, né?

– Emme! – ela tentou se defender. – Eu não podia ter perguntado de outro jeito! O que você queria que eu dissesse? _"Você ainda tem algum sentimento pela Lily...?"_ Argh!

Emmeline ficou séria:

– Se é _isso _que te atormenta, então era isso mesmo que você tinha que ter perguntado! – disse ela com uma sinceridade que assustou Marlene. – E pra falar a verdade, eu acho que _qualquer coisa_ seria melhor do que dizer que ele não significava _nada _pra você...

– Mas eu não disse isso! – Marlene replicou confusa.

– Mas acho que foi exatamente _isso _que ele pensou! – Emmeline insistiu, tentando convencer a amiga. – Imagine por um momento se fosse o contrário, se _ele _tivesse dito isso; como _você_ iria se sentir?

Marlene então fez o que Emmeline disse e refletiu sobre o que havia feito. A amiga estava coberta de razão. Claro que isso não justificava a atitude de Severus, mas ela mesma chegou à conclusão de que tinha feito tudo errado... _de novo_. Dando um sorriso amargurado, ela indagou à amiga:

– Por que eu sempre faço tudo errado, Emme?

Emmeline sorriu antes de abraçá-la.

– Ah, Lene... – lamentou ela. – É que você tem um jeito muito _diferente _de resolver as coisas, só isso... E Snape também não podia adivinhar o que você queria dizer, já que você disse totalmente o contrário... Tipo assim... ninguém diz que _ama_ quando na verdade quer dizer que _odeia, _entende?

– Acho que eu estraguei tudo! – Marlene disse triste, acrescentando com certo desespero: – O que eu faço, Emme? Me ajuda!

– Diz a verdade pra ele – disse a loira com simplicidade. – Diz que você gosta mesmo dele e que queria saber se ele sentia o mesmo, mas que acabou se expressando mal... _muito mal_, diga-se de passagem – ela suspirou, acrescentando pesarosa: – Mas se depois que você contar, mesmo assim Snape não entender, então acho melhor você nem tentar mais nada, porque ele realmente não gosta de você...

– É – concordou Marlene. – É isso o que eu vou fazer. Vou esperar até a poeira baixar, depois eu falo com ele.

– Faça isso mesmo – Emmeline disse e garantiu: – Eu tenho certeza que é a melhor coisa.

"Melhor coisa." – pensou Marlene antes de se deitar na cama.

E, imediatamente, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Severus e tudo que havia acontecido. O tempo todo ela se questionava sobre as coisas que ele havia dito e que lhe pareceram tão absurdas a princípio, mas percebeu que, naquela manhã, com aquelas palavras impensadas, ela conseguira colocá-lo na defensiva, o que mais temia. E agora, ele julgava que ela fingira o tempo todo, que nada do que sentira foi verdadeiro e pior: que ela havia feito a mesquinharia de lhe _dizer _isso. E ela também não conseguia acreditar que premeditara aquelas palavras; ela não era desse tipo, conhecia a si mesma o suficiente para saber que nunca agiria dessa forma, pelo menos não conscientemente. Na verdade, ela apenas tinha agido assim por estar dividida entre a paixão que sentia e o medo de ser magoada mais uma vez.

Assim ela permaneceu, perdida em suas reflexões até que finalmente pegasse no sono.

###

Cinco dias haviam se passado e a situação não era muito melhor. Nada melhor. Marlene ainda não tinha conseguido falar com Severus sobre o acontecido, já que, durante todo o tempo em que não estavam na presença de outras pessoas, apenas _fingindo, _ele fazia questão de tratá-la friamente, desencorajando-a a começar qualquer conversa. A situação estava tão ruim, a tal ponto que até mesmo durante a semana, Marlene se recusou a ficar nas Masmorras com Severus, para o "reforço" em Poções; resolveu dedicar-se exclusivamente ao Quadribol que tanto amava, além daquele campo ter sido o seu refúgio para não enfrentar o desprezo dele.

Ao final da tarde daquele sábado, Marlene nem percebera o avançado da hora, mas ela teve que interromper o treino com sua equipe para ceder o campo para o time da Grifinória, que chegaria em instantes. E tão logo que ela saía dos vestiários, ela foi surpreendida pelo chamado de James:

– Lene, espere! – pediu ele, que acabara de chegar esbaforido. – Eu preciso falar com você!

– Olá, James! – disse ela, enquanto ele recuperava o fôlego e perguntou inquieta: – É algo urgente?

– De certa forma – respondeu o grifinório, tirando do bolso um pedaço de pergaminho, estendendo a ela. – Eu ainda não te entreguei a escala de Rondas Noturnas da semana...

Marlene ficou sem graça; com todo o acontecido dos últimos dias, ela sequer se lembrara disso e não queria que o amigo Monitor-Chefe pensasse que ela tinha sido negligente com os horários. Ainda sem jeito, ela então tomou o pergaminho das mãos de James e leu:

_"Rondas Noturnas – Escala" _

Ela levou um grande susto quando leu a última linha, e principalmente: com _quem _ela ia ter que fazer aquela ronda. Dia 8 de Janeiro...

_Domingo 08/01 – M. McKinnon/S. Snape_

"Amanhã!" – ela pensou desesperada. De novo, parecia ser algo tão intangível e ao mesmo tempo tão próximo.

– Amanhã? – Marlene perguntou, sem disfarçar a contrariedade e a surpresa.

– Foi o único dia que eu consegui encaixar vocês – explicou James. – Na verdade, eu tive que repetir os outros monitores e fazer algumas modificações, já que não vi vocês praticamente a semana toda... – e inevitavelmente, ele se atreveu a perguntar: – Está tudo bem?

– Está sim, James. _Comigo_ está tudo _ótimo_! – disse ela, forçando uma animação na voz, porém, que não convenceu o grifinório.

– Quero dizer... _vocês_ estão bem? – insistiu ele.

Ah... Ele queria saber se ela e Severus estavam _bem._

Ela poderia dizer a verdade: "Ah, estamos sim, James. Está tudo ótimo, veja só: meu namorado mal olha na minha cara quando estamos sozinhos, nunca mais me deu um beijo de verdade e... o que mais? Ah, ele acredita plenamente que eu acho que ele não significa nada pra mim e continua agindo pior do que quando era meu _namorado de mentira_...". Bem, era o que Marlene poderia responder, mas sabia que se dissesse isso, logo a conversa chegaria aos ouvidos de Sirius e como ela não precisava de mais problemas, improvisou:

– Ah, estamos sim – respondeu ela, tentando demonstrar segurança no que falava. – Acontece que essa semana eu resolvi cuidar da minha outra paixão... – e quando James a olhou confuso, ela explicou: – Isso mesmo, o Quadribol! Então Severus acabou mesmo ficando em segundo plano, assim como eu fiquei pra ele...

– Ah... – murmurou James, meio incrédulo, mas isso não ocupou muito da sua atenção, já que ele notou que sua equipe começara a rumar para o campo. – Bem, era só isso. A gente se vê, Lene! – concluiu ele, afastando-se dela.

– A gente se vê! – gritou ela em resposta, pois ele já estava longe. – Tchau, James!

Na verdade, Marlene não sabia mais que tipo de ronda ia ser aquela, pensou ela, desanimada. Mas havia algo pior: comunicar isso a Severus. Bem, talvez fosse mais fácil fazer isso na hora do jantar, já que era somente na presença das outras pessoas que ele ainda lhe dispensava alguma atenção; fora esses momentos, ele era apenas frieza e desprezo para com ela.

De qualquer forma, ela sabia que realmente havia negligenciado suas tarefas como monitora durante a semana toda e a opção de não ir fazer essa ronda também estava fora de cogitação. Ela apenas esperaria até o dia seguinte.

###

No domingo à noite, a maldita hora da ronda noturna havia chegado. E dentro da sala comunal da Corvinal, Emmeline já estava ficando nervosa com a impaciência de Marlene, que andava de um lado para o outro, preocupada com o momento em que finalmente Severus apareceria. Já fazia pelo menos meia hora que, cansada de ficar sentada, a morena rodopiava, por vezes apoiando ambas as mãos na cintura em sinal de cansaço, lançando olhares ansiosos para a porta.

– Lene, senta um pouco, você está me deixando tonta de tanto dar voltas na minha frente! Se acalme! – Emmeline pediu.

– Como, Emme? – Marlene respondeu nervosa. – Eu não estou aguentando mais essa... _situação_!

– Eu é que não aguento mais ver você assim! Se você já tivesse falado com Snape, iria se sentir melhor agora – a loira a interpelou. – Mas não, prefere ficar aí, sofrendo...

– Sofrendo _mesmo_! – concordou a morena, com ênfase.

Emmeline ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas naquele momento, seu namorado irrompeu pela porta. Depois de depositar um beijo suave nos lábios da loira, Benjy comunicou à Marlene:

– Oi, Lene – ele disse sorridente. – Snape acabou de chegar aí – e meneou com a cabeça em direção a porta.

Marlene então se agitou mais uma vez e Emmeline voltou a lhe pedir:

– Fala com ele, Lene! – insistiu a loira. – É o melhor a ser feito, eu já disse!

– Eu já nem sei mais o que é melhor... – concluiu Marlene, saindo. – Tchau, Emme! Tchau, Benjy!

– Tchau, Lene – Emmeline e Benjy lhe responderam em uníssono.

Ao abrir a porta, tal qual Benjy lhe dissera, Marlene encontrou Severus no corredor.

– Boa noite – anunciou ele, sem emoção.

– Boa noite – ela repetiu, apática.

Severus então se aproximou dela, e, num movimento disciplinado, beijou-lhe o rosto. Ela ainda tentou alcançar a boca dele, mas ele virou o rosto de imediato.

Marlene grunhiu de raiva. Em todos aqueles dias, essa tinha sido a sua milésima tentativa de dar um beijo de verdade nele... sem sucesso.

– Você não vai nem me dar um beijo? – ela choramingou.

A expressão de Severus não mudou.

– Não há ninguém olhando, então eu não preciso _fingir – _ele disse secamente.

Ela então tentou mais uma vez:

– E... será que você poderia segurar a minha bolsa só um minuto?

– Não sou seu elfo doméstico.

Mais um grunhido de raiva escapou dos lábios de Marlene. Por Merlin! Quantas vezes ela já tinha ouvido isso essa semana? Será que Severus não se _cansava _de tratá-la daquela maneira? Ela presumia que não.

O fato era que _ela_ não conseguia mais suportar todo esse desprezo, todo esse _desamor_ dele.

Aquilo era o inferno na Terra. Pior impossível.

Marlene então parou de andar bruscamente e tomou uma decisão impulsiva: estava na hora de acabar com aquilo, fosse mentira, fosse verdade. Porque do jeito que eles estavam, ela não podia continuar. Emmeline tinha razão, ela precisava falar com Severus sobre o que estava acontecendo e não esperaria nem mais um segundo.

Surpreso com a parada intempestiva dela, Severus voltou-se para trás, constatando que Marlene ficara alguns metros em recuo de onde ele estava.

– Qual é o problema agora? – ele quis saber.

Marlene resolveu falar:

– Poxa, você nunca mais me deu um beijo...! – queixou-se ela. – Mal fala comigo quando não estamos na presença de outras pessoas e...

Severus riu sem humor, interrompendo-a.

– Não deveria se importar tanto com isso, se pra você é tudo _fingimento_ _– _ele disse impassível; ultimamente, essa era a resposta dele para tudo que Marlene reclamava e ele então sentenciou: – E é assim que vai continuar sendo.

– Eu sei – rebateu ela com firmeza –, e é por isso mesmo que eu não quero mais continuar com você!

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! A dificuldade continua, por isso reitero o pedido: NÃO MATEM AS AUTORAS! Ainda estamos nos recuperando dos hematomas do capítulo anterior! RSRS

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**BCM: **_Oi! Obrigado! Morte lenta e torturante? RSRSR Vamos pensar! Bjus!

_**Sra. Bovary: **_Oi! Eu gosto sim! Bjus!

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só lembrando:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	25. Sinceramente

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 24**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Coraline D. Snape, Olg'Austen, BCM, N. Black – Blackie, Sra. Bovary, Florence D. P. Snape, Eris, Fernando, Emily Farias, Kitty Pride Malfoy, KaoriH, Leather00Jacket, Gisele Weasley Potter, tassiatyler e Lari SL.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Uma conversa sincera... e uma noite perfeita._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E CINCO –

**SINCERAMENTE**

Severus voltou-se à Marlene, sem acreditar. O que ela pretendia com isso agora?

– O que você disse? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

– O QUE VOCÊ ESCUTOU! – Marlene respondeu num grito, sem se intimidar. As lágrimas começaram a encher os olhos dela, o nó em sua garganta fora mais uma vez desatado e ela resolveu expor tudo que sentia: – Eu não quero mais isso, porque se for pra continuar assim, se for pra ficar com você sem poder te abraçar, te beijar, eu não consigo mais!

Impressionado com o desabafo, Severus começou a andar na direção dela, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra, Marlene suspirou fundo e concluiu o que falava:

– Eu estou _muito_ apaixonada por você e isso que você está fazendo comigo... isso machuca!

Marlene virou-se de costas no exato momento em que as lágrimas começaram a cair, não queria que ele a visse chorar. E Severus sentiu-se péssimo, mais do que já estava se sentindo, assim que viu as lágrimas vertendo dos olhos castanhos; era quase palpável que o sofrimento dela doía nele também. Ele então se aproximou mais dela e a puxou delicadamente pelos ombros, mas ela se ressentiu ao seu primeiro toque, esquivando-se depressa.

– Eu sei que fiz tudo errado – continuou ela –, mas é isso: não dá pra continuar assim, então eu acho melhor a gente terminar de uma vez, eu sei que você também não faz questão nenhuma de ficar comigo e se precisar eu mesma falo pra sua mãe que _eu _estraguei tudo...

– Marlene, olha pra mim! – Severus a chamou, segurando o braço dela e obrigando-a a voltar-se para si. – Por acaso eu _disse_ que não queria mais ficar com você?

Ela o ignorou, desvencilhando-se dele enquanto respondia:

– Eu é que não quero mais ficar com você! – Marlene gritou. – Porque eu cheguei a pensar que você gostava de mim, mas depois de tudo que você disse, e da maneira horrível que você está me tratando, eu percebi que você não gosta... A minha prima tem toda razão!

Aquilo, Severus não podia aceitar calado; mas nunca, _nunca mesmo_ que ele ia deixar Marlene se afastar dele por causa das _mentiras_ que Dorcas certamente deveria ter lhe dito. Então a segurou pelo braço novamente, antes que ela se afastasse.

– Além de acreditar nas _mentiras _da sua prima, você tem sérios problemas de _memória_? – Severus a indagou, sério, e quando Marlene voltou a encará-lo, prosseguiu: – Marlene... eu _gosto_ de você! – admitiu ele. – Esqueceu que eu _disse _isso a você, depois daquele mal-entendido na noite de Natal?

– Não – assegurou Marlene, mas sem conter as emoções exaltadas, acabou acrescentando: – Mas eu pensei que poderia não ter sido sincero, que você tinha dito aquilo só pra...

Severus a interrompeu grosseiramente:

– ... te levar pra cama? – ele voltou a questioná-la seriamente.

– É – a resposta de Marlene saiu impensadamente, e agora foi a vez de Severus se afastar dela num suspiro impaciente. Percebendo o que dissera, ela correu até ele e explicou: – Mas depois eu percebi que tudo que aconteceu entre a gente não foi fingimento... Na verdade, pra mim nunca foi... – admitiu ela.

– Você é mais absurda do que eu pensei! – exclamou Severus, meio irônico e um tanto comovido. – Eu já sabia disso, mas quando você _disse _que não foi verdadeiro, que tinha sido tudo fingimento, foi como se você tivesse se arrependido...

– Claro que não me arrependi! – ela interpôs depressa. – Mas eu só te perguntei isso, se era fingimento, porque eu queria ter certeza do que você sentia! Eu queria que você dissesse exatamente o contrário: que não, que não tinha sido fingimento e que você gostava de mim!

– Será que você não tinha um jeito mais _simples_ de me perguntar isso? – insistiu ele. – Não podia simplesmente ter me perguntado se eu _gostava_ de você? Obviamente, eu responderia que _sim_...

Diante daquelas palavras e da sinceridade contida nelas, Marlene lançou-se a Severus desesperada e ele não hesitou em envolvê-la entre os seus braços, acariciando os cabelos castanhos. Ela afundou o rosto no peito dele e murmurou:

– Eu fui uma idiota, me desculpe... – ela pediu, sem se conter.

– Eu já disse para não se desculpar – ele a advertiu.

Marlene então ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

– Mas se eu não tivesse falado tudo errado... – ela contrapôs, amuada. – No fundo, eu só queria saber o que você sentia por mim... O que você _sinceramente _sentia por mim...

Severus tornou a olhá-la sério.

– Acha mesmo que se o meu sentimento por você não fosse sincero, ou se não fosse verdadeiro, eu teria falado com seu pai? – ele a interpelou, voltando a ela toda a intensidade dos seus olhos negros.

Marlene piscou, incrédula.

– O quê? Você não fez isso... _fez_?_ – _indagou ela, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que Severus estava dizendo.

– Sim, eu falei com ele – confirmou Severus. – E é claro que eu não teria feito isso se você não fosse muito importante pra mim...

Marlene se sentiu muito bem ao ouvir que Severus gostava dela, que ela era muito importante para ele. Mas agora eram as dúvidas que lhe voltavam à mente.

– Mas então por que me disse aquelas coisas horríveis e me tratou daquele jeito? – ela perguntou inevitavelmente.

Severus suspirou fundo. Era muito difícil admitir que tinha agido estupidamente.

– Uma vez – começou ele –, eu vi o meu pai ameaçando bater na minha mãe. Tive muito ódio dele. Algum tempo depois, ela disse que ele agia assim porque na hora da raiva a razão some. É verdade. No momento em que você disse que tinha conversado com Black, acho que eu já não consegui mais pensar...

Marlene suspirou confusa depois de ouvir aquela confissão, mas também não podia deixar de se explicar:

– Eu disse que conversei com ele, porque não queria e nem quero esconder nada de você! – ela disse e outra vez, Severus se sentiu mal por pensar em tudo que já estava escondendo dela. – Mas eu _não acredito _que você achou que foi por causa _dele _que eu...

– Eu realmente perdi a razão – explicou Severus, e Marlene acreditou quando ele disse: – Imaginei sim que era por causa _dele_, e da _conversa_ que você teve com _ele, _que você tinha inventado aquela história de fingimento. Depois de tudo que aconteceu, foi muito _ruim_ pensar que você poderia ter se arrependido.

Agora Marlene entendia porque Severus se sentira tão ofendido. Ela suspirou mais calma, mas ainda demonstrava contrariedade.

– Ele só me perguntou se eu _sabia_ o que você sentia por mim! – explicou ela. – Porque _eu sei_ o que sinto por você e inclusive disse isso pra ele! Por isso, doeu muito ouvir que você me achava pior do que as _putas_ que...

– Por favor, não acredite em nada do que eu disse! – Severus pediu depressa. – Tenho me sentido péssimo desde que lhe falei aquelas coisas, eu jamais pensei isso sobre você! Eu disse aquilo porque queria te ferir, do mesmo jeito que você tinha me ferido com aquelas palavras... Fui um idiota...

– Então fomos dois! – Marlene disse, finalmente abrindo um sorriso com a afirmação dele. – Eu fui uma alienada, ainda não sei como pude ter aquela idéia estúpida de te perguntar uma coisa, sendo que era outra que eu queria saber... Você ficou nervoso e...

– Me perdoe – ele pediu. – Não era minha intenção lhe tratar daquela maneira, eu...

– Eu sei – assegurou ela. – Agora eu sei. Aquele não era você, era alguém que ficou com raiva da namorada estúpida, com toda razão...

– Você não é estúpida – garantiu Severus. – Você só queria ouvir, ouvir _sinceramente, _que eu gosto de você, não é?

– É – confirmou Marlene.

– E você ainda quer ouvir isso sinceramente, não quer? – Severus perguntou de repente; Marlene fez que sim com a cabeça e ele prosseguiu: – Então olha pra mim – e quando ela o fez, erguendo o rosto e fitando-o com os olhos expectantes, ele suspirou fundo e disse, fazendo distinção em cada palavra: – Marlene, eu _gosto _de você... Eu _gosto..._ como jamais pensei que pudesse...

Ela até pensou em dizer alguma coisa em resposta, mas, percebendo a intenção dela, ele lentamente colocou um dedo em seus lábios; com o polegar ele contornou-lhe a boca, depois aproximou mais o rosto, e quando ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, então seus lábios tocaram os dela, num misto de calma e urgência. Era um beijo diferente de todos os outros que trocaram antes; um beijo predominante de desculpas e que trazia um sentimento novo, ainda não reconhecido por eles: _amor._

Porém, a saudade que seus corpos sentiam um do outro era enorme e palpável; esses cinco dias que Marlene ficara sem beijá-lo fez com que aquele beijo se tornasse ardente e cheio de volúpia. Ela podia sentir as mãos de Severus deslizando por suas costas, depois apertando sua nuca com suavidade, trazendo-a mais junto de seu corpo. As próprias mãos dela que estavam no pescoço dele, logo rumaram para os seus cabelos; ela puxava carinhosamente os fios negros para trazê-lo mais junto de si.

Quando o ar começou a lhes faltar, Severus se afastou de Marlene, segurou o rosto dela com as mãos e lentamente começou a distribuir pequenos beijos em sua testa, nos olhos, no nariz e nos lábios novamente. Ele afagou os cabelos dela serenamente, fazendo-a soltar um gemido involuntário; os olhos deles voltaram a se encontrar e ele abaixou a cabeça para encostar sua testa na dela.

– Senti _muito _a sua falta – ele sussurrou.

Marlene sorriu diante da confissão dele, e acrescentou:

– Eu também.

Assim que disse isso, Marlene deixou que a razão e a emoção se confundissem; não lhe importava mais se estavam num corredor, e com uma coragem impulsiva, ela o empurrou contra a parede, avançando os lábios aos dele novamente, mas agora num beijo urgente, como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que pudesse fazer antes do mundo acabar. E Severus retribuiu o beijo dela sem hesitar, afinal desejava aquilo também; suas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente e um emaranhado de sensações se encontrava naquele beijo. Mais uma vez, ele sentiu os dedos pequenos dela enroscando-se aos seus cabelos, puxando-os suavemente; tão logo eram as mãos dele que começavam a explorar o corpo dela e quando chegaram até as coxas, ele a levantou pelos quadris, enganchando-a em seu corpo. Suas mãos começaram a subir a saia dela, fazendo-a sentir de novo aquele caminho de fogo por onde ele lhe tocava a pele. A cada toque, Marlene sentia que o corpo dele queria o dela tanto quanto ela queria: Severus lhe explorava o pescoço, enchendo-o de beijos e carícias, inebriando-se com os gemidos involuntários dela. Mas, por mais inebriado que ele estivesse em tocá-la, ele parou seus carinhos de repente e a fez firmar os pés no chão novamente, ouvindo agora um gemido decepcionado.

– Mas que maldição...! – Severus praguejou contra o pescoço dela.

Marlene ergueu o rosto de imediato e o encarou confusa.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou, visivelmente assustada. Não era possível que, _de novo_, tivesse feito ou falado alguma coisa errada.

Severus então explicou o motivo da parada:

– Estamos num corredor...! – disse ele, e tomando-a pela mão, pediu maliciosamente: – Vamos sair daqui.

– É uma idéia interessante... – respondeu ela num sorriso, mas ainda confusa, quis saber: – Mas... pra onde vamos?

– Confie em mim – foi só o que ele respondeu, antes de enlaçá-la pela cintura num meio abraço.

Ao senti-lo tão junto de si, seu corpo já gritava as saudades daquele contato; Marlene colocou a mão livre na cintura dele e eles começaram a caminhar assim. Eles continuaram caminhando abraçados, as mãos entrelaçadas; ela sentia a respiração de Severus em seu pescoço e isso a fazia arder de prazer por antecipação, devido à ânsia que ela tinha de senti-lo dentro de si o mais rápido possível. E em meio aos olhares cheios de desejo que trocaram durante a caminhada, Marlene também podia sentir que ele queria o mesmo.

Como eles ainda estavam próximos a Torre Oeste, demoraram para chegar ao corredor do sétimo andar. Mas quando Marlene reconheceu os trasgos naquela tapeçaria à frente de onde estavam parados, não acreditou no que viu.

– Severus, não acredito! – ela exclamou. – É mesmo a...?

– ... Sala Precisa, exatamente – anunciou ele.

Eles fecharam os olhos buscando concentração e finalmente adentraram a sala quando a porta se abriu. Marlene seguia maravilhada com o que via: a sala agora era um quarto esplendoroso: havia uma imensa cama no meio dela, coberta com uma colcha azul-clara e almofadas em vários tons de azul, que combinavam exatamente com o tom claro das paredes; mais ao fundo, uma porta que provavelmente levava a um banheiro. Aquilo definitivamente parecia a suíte mais especial de um hotel luxuoso.

– Que... _perfeito_! – Marlene exclamou de novo, maravilhada. – Você pensou em tudo isso, Severus?

– _Nós _pensamos – Severus disse, e debochou: – Afinal, a _sua _cor preferida é azul...

Marlene sorriu verdadeiramente emocionada; era incrível a quantidade de coisas que Severus sabia sobre ela. Mas ela nem conseguiu se concentrar nisso: logo, os lábios dele estavam nos dela outra vez, beijando-a profunda e intensamente; as mãos dele desciam pelas suas costas numa carícia sensual e involuntariamente, as mãos dela agarraram-se aos seus cabelos novamente, trazendo-o mais junto de seu corpo. Severus continuava beijando-a com voracidade, e só se afastou dela depois de colocá-la gentil e calmamente na cama.

Ela observou Severus retirar a capa que vestia, e depois fez o mesmo; ele tomou a capa das mãos dela e jogou num canto qualquer, junto à dele. Com uma calma inabalável, ele voltou até a cama e a beijou lentamente, depois se deitou ao lado dela, abraçando-a com ternura. Marlene ficou parada, estranhando o comportamento dele, pois sabia o quanto ele ansiava matar a _saudade _dela, de seu corpo, tanto quanto ela ansiava. Na verdade, ela ainda estava surpresa consigo mesma; não imaginava a tensão sexual em que seu corpo se encontrava, afinal, já tinha ficado algum tempo sem sexo, mas desde que experimentara todos os prazeres que ele havia lhe proporcionado, aqueles cinco dias foram remetidos a cinco anos.

Marlene continuou olhando-o confusa. Severus apenas retribuiu o olhar como que numa conversa muda, e então suas mãos hábeis tiraram-lhe o suéter que ela vestia; logo depois, livraram-na da gravata e da camisa. Ele voltou a beijá-la com ardor, mas logo os lábios dele abandonaram-lhe a boca e ele os deslizou mais abaixo de seu rosto, apenas para depositar beijos no pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava as costas dela. Severus começou a explorar sua orelha, ora beijando, ora mordendo suavemente e logo passou a beijar seus ombros e seu colo, fazendo Marlene sentir aquelas sensações que só tinha com ele; a cada toque, ela se arrepiava de prazer, gemendo alto.

A respiração dela tornou-se falha e ofegante quando o sentiu mordiscar seus seios mesmo por cima do tecido do sutiã, e, como se quisesse se livrar logo daquele empecilho, Severus pôs as mãos nas costas dela, encontrou o fecho e o soltou com um movimento rápido. Quando o tecido delicado escorregou por sua pele, Marlene sentiu os dedos dele acariciando seus seios com suavidade, fazendo a pele formigar onde era tocada. Ela respirou pesadamente quando o viu abaixar a cabeça e deslizar a língua suavemente sobre um seio enquanto envolvia o outro com a mão firme e suave. Severus beijava, sugava, mordiscava; a cada movimento que a língua dele fazia em seu mamilo enrijecido, mais Marlene gemia de prazer e quando ele passou a explorar seu outro seio com a boca, ela já se sentia entregue, sentindo um leve estremecimento percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Severus continuou beijando os seios de Marlene, enquanto suas mãos chegavam ao fecho de sua saia. Lentamente, ele começou a retirá-la e massageou avidamente suas coxas enquanto o fazia. A cada segundo, Marlene sentia o corpo ansiar ainda mais pelo que estava por vir; estando somente de calcinha agora, ela recebeu dele um olhar cheio de desejo. E como ela adorava receber de Severus aqueles olhares... Ser admirada por aqueles olhos negros a deixava muito envaidecida. Ela então tomou a boca dele novamente e eles voltaram a se beijar com todo o desejo que tinham; a intensidade dos beijos dele a deixava excitada, ela queria mais, queria senti-lo por completo. E tão logo foram as mãos dela que, hábeis por conta das noites que passaram juntos, cheias de saudade fizeram o mesmo com ele, livrando-o do suéter, da gravata e jogaram a camisa dele longe. Os lábios dela acariciaram o pescoço dele e o lóbulo da orelha; sua mão pequena fez um carinho terno em seu abdômen e Marlene o viu estremecer.

Ele se afastou dela calmamente e começou a desabotoar a calça; Marlene então se ergueu, e ansiosa, o ajudou a descer o zíper. Com uma agilidade impressionante, ele afastou as mãos dela e tirou a calça, jogando-a longe. Ela sentiu a respiração acelerar mais uma vez quando viu, mesmo por baixo do tecido daquela boxer negra, o tamanho da _vontade _que ele tinha de possuí-la; ela continuou encarando o corpo dele com um imenso desejo de tocá-lo, de possuí-lo e percebendo o olhar dela que tinha sobre si, Severus se ajoelhou na cama e puxou-a para si, pressionando os seios dela contra seu peito, colando seus corpos que se encaixavam com perfeição. Ele a prendeu com seu olhar, os olhos negros estavam cheios de desejo e ele a beijou com toda a avidez que possuía. O encontro da pele deles fazia o corpo dela reagir como um vulcão em erupção: onde quer que se tocassem, a pele parecia arder de prazer.

Severus então deitou-a na cama com delicadeza, inclinando-se sobre ela; suas mãos escorregaram pela lateral do corpo de Marlene, indo de encontro com as laterais da calcinha dela. Naquele momento, os quadris dela se arquearam sem a sua permissão e percebendo isso, ele lhe retirou a calcinha de maneira rápida, mas suavemente. Foi uma questão de segundos até ela estar nua e entregue aos desejos dele. Com seus dedos, ele voltou a lhe acariciar a parte interna das coxas; instintivamente, ela sentiu suas pernas se abrindo mais para ele e a ânsia do prazer já lhe dominava a feminilidade, onde pulsava uma reação involuntária pelo que viria a acontecer.

Ele explorava o mais íntimo dela com os dedos, em toques escorregadios e ardorosos, arrancando gemidos altos de Marlene; sentir os dedos dele dentro si era uma deliciosa tortura: o prazer crescente a invadia, fazendo-a se contorcer; ela tentava controlar a respiração descompassada, e quando estava quase se normalizando, Severus lhe surpreendeu com mais um beijo urgente, um beijo cheio de paixão, que somente ele conseguia lhe dar. Logo, ele encerrou o beijo sem lhe pedir autorização e sorriu entre seus lábios antes de se afastar deles, para logo em seguida descer com beijos suaves pelo ventre dela. Num rápido vislumbre, ela encarou os olhos negros que refletiam a sensualidade daquele ato e com um último olhar lascivo, ele enterrou o rosto em sua feminilidade e sua boca começou a explorá-la com perfeição, como sempre fazia.

Marlene delirava com os movimentos que a língua dele lhe fazia; o prazer que a tomava era certamente o maior que sentira até agora: ele circulava seu clitóris lentamente, depois ia mais rápido, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. A cada movimento desenfreado que a língua dele fazia, ela se sentia mais extasiada. Mas quando ela pensou que Severus pararia, sentiu a língua dele fazendo um movimento novo, como se estivesse desenhando uma letra "S" e tão logo ela sentiu o movimento mudar para um "E", sucedido por um "V"... E imaginou que ele estava fazendo isso para que ela o estimulasse e então tentou pronunciar o nome dele, mas nada saiu. Severus riu com a tentativa frustrada dela, até que Marlene reuniu forças não sabia de onde e entre seus murmúrios e gemidos, ela conseguiu perguntar:

– Severus...? O que... você está... fazendo?

Ele ergueu o rosto para encará-la.

– Escrevendo o meu nome... – ele comunicou.

Marlene sorriu em meio a mais um gemido abafado.

– Então... escreve tudo... tá...? – pediu ela e logo em seguida, ele voltou-se novamente ao que fazia.

Marlene seguia perdida aos movimentos daquela língua maravilhosa e sabia que Severus sentia isso. O ar que ela respirava era escasso, mas não importava; o toque da boca dele em seu corpo a fazia arfar descontroladamente e quando seus ofegos se transformaram em gemidos de prazer, numa reação involuntária, ela ergueu o corpo e o puxou para cima; ele a beijou com toda a urgência e avidez que podia, e, com uma força que nem a própria Marlene sabia que tinha, ela jogou Severus contra o colchão, invertendo suas posições.

Marlene espalmou as mãos em seu peito nu, sentindo-o se contrair sob o seu toque; orgulhosa pelo prazer que lhe proporcionava com aquele carinho tão simples, ela montou nas pernas dele, esfregando seu corpo sobre o dele e começou a trilhar caminho de beijos, começando no pescoço, descendo pelo tórax e abdômen, enquanto as suas mãos pequenas corriam pelas coxas dele, fazendo-o arfar sofregamente. Sentindo a ereção dele presa naquela boxer, ela sorriu contra o seu abdômen; involuntariamente Severus arqueou o corpo e em seguida ela começou a lhe retirar a boxer com os dentes; o contato dos dentes dela em sua pele o fazia gemer por antecipação.

Assim que terminou de retirar aquela peça, Marlene encarou o membro dele com desejo, e calmamente foi se aproximando daquela protuberância; ela o acariciou serenamente com as mãos e novamente viu Severus arquear o corpo. Aquele misto de desejo e prazer que tomava a mente dela falou mais alto e num ímpeto, ela o tomou com a boca; logo, seus lábios deslizaram por toda a sua extensão, ora beijando, ora sugando-o, ora somente acariciando-o com a língua. E a cada toque de seus lábios, a cada movimento de sua língua, ela o ouvia gemer seu nome; aquela atitude a deixava com uma sensação de vitória; ao menor movimento ela o sentia mais excitado e pulsante; isso a deixava novamente envaidecida e orgulhosa.

Marlene então notou que a respiração de Severus estava difícil, e ele já tinha o rosto enrubescido pelo prazer evidente. E percebendo que logo iria gozar se Marlene continuasse, ele mesmo afastou-a de seu membro gentilmente e segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, com uma delicadeza impressionante; ele ficou encarando os olhos castanhos com gratidão antes de puxá-la para cima e beijá-la com urgência. Suas mãos, que estavam nos cabelos dela, começaram a descer por suas costas nuas, fazendo-a sentir novamente aquele rastro de fogo no caminho que seguia pela pele. E as mãos dela, por conta própria já se encontravam aferradas nos cabelos dele, puxando os fios negros carinhosamente.

Severus interrompeu o beijo por um breve momento e inverteu as posições outra vez para se encaixar melhor entre as coxas dela; numa intensa troca de olhares, ele puxou de novo os lábios de Marlene para os seus num beijo ávido e cheio de desejo e suas as mãos acariciaram o corpo dela com volúpia. A cada segundo, seus corpos queriam mais um do outro, tanto que suas respirações eram irregulares da mesma forma. E quando ela estava quase se rendendo às sensações daquele beijo, ela o sentiu deslizando lentamente para dentro de si, fazendo-a se sentir completa. Era incrível tê-lo dentro de si, ele a completava de uma forma misteriosa, como se seus corpos tivessem sido criados expressamente um para o outro.

Eles se olharam nos olhos e Severus começou a se movimentar dentro dela num ritmo lento, mas quando Marlene enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura, de uma forma que o contato entre seus corpos se dava por inteiro, suas estocadas se tornaram intensas e ritmadas, fortes e sensuais; não demorou muito para que ela começasse a sentir a pulsação acelerando, bem como os batimentos cardíacos acelerados; abraçá-lo foi uma resposta instintiva, ela sabia que as unhas deixariam marcas nas costas dele, mas era impossível se controlar: seus músculos se contraíram fortemente, ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força, apertando os olhos e a sensação de entrega a dominou completamente quando ela atingiu o orgasmo.

Severus a sentiu apertando-o ainda mais dentro de si e sem lhe dar trégua, ele a segurou pelas nádegas, levantando-a para poder penetrá-la ainda mais profundamente; ele continuou a estocá-la num ritmo forte, ora gemendo o nome dela, ora ela gemendo o dele. A cada movimento, ela se sentia mais entregue, sentia que pertencia cada vez mais a ele e notava que para ele era a mesma sensação; ela já não conseguia mais viver sem ter o corpo dele completando o dela como agora, e ele também não. Tão logo, Marlene sentia novamente os batimentos cardíacos e pulsação acelerados, bem como os dele; seus gemidos ocorriam juntos, seus músculos se contraíam de forma intercalada, um respondendo ao outro. E quando a sensação de entrega voltou a dominá-la, ela percebeu que Severus também estava no limite do prazer e então, na sua última estocada, eles atingiram o orgasmo juntos; ela gritou o nome dele contra sua boca, no mesmo instante que ele derramou-se dentro dela gemendo seu nome.

Ele se deixou pender sobre o corpo dela, ambos tinham as respirações falhas naquele momento. As mãos dela foram para as costas dele, onde agora ela fazia movimentos distraidamente. Severus então beijou sofregamente o pescoço de Marlene e saiu lentamente de dentro dela, deitando-se ao seu lado na cama e puxou-a para um abraço. Ela sorriu quando sentiu as mãos dele acariciando delicadamente seus cabelos e ele lhe fitou os olhos castanhos com intensidade.

– Como senti falta de tudo isso – Severus admitiu, acariciando o rosto dela.

– Eu também senti – ela respondeu num fio de voz. – Senti _muito..._

Realmente, Marlene sentira _muita_ falta. Era simplesmente absurda a saudade que sentira dele, de seu corpo, de seus toques urgentes e cálidos, da sua voz arrastada, rouca e sensual... Como ela sentira falta daquilo.

Depois daquele breve segundo perdida em suas reflexões, Marlene puxou Severus mais para si e voltou a beijá-lo avidamente. Eles se amaram mais algumas vezes durante aquela noite e era como se um novo pacto fosse selado a cada beijo, cada gemido, cada entrega. E foram nesses momentos que ela finalmente entendeu o que sentia por ele, e principalmente: o quanto o _amava_.

Quando atingiram o máximo do prazer pela última vez, Severus caiu na cama, adormecendo imediatamente de tão exausto. E Marlene, que pela primeira vez não tinha adormecido antes dele, parou um momento para observar o seu rosto tranquilo enquanto ele dormia; ela o beijou suavemente nos lábios e acariciou-lhe os cabelos negros. Suspirando fundo, Marlene disse as palavras mais sinceras e mais verdadeiras sobre o que sentia naquele momento:

– Eu te amo, Severus. Mais que tudo na minha vida...

Mal disse aquelas palavras, Marlene sentiu lágrimas de felicidade escapando de seus olhos; ela sentia-se infinitamente feliz por amar Severus sinceramente, e de uma maneira tão incondicional que, apesar de saber que poderia até se magoar futuramente, naquele momento isso não importava; era como se todas as diferenças que existiam entre eles tivessem desaparecido, e ela só queria ficar ali, junto dele.

Com esse pensamento, ela depositou mais um beijo suave nos lábios dele, com todo o cuidado para não acordá-lo e então o abraçou. Mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo, ela o sentiu aninhá-la em seus braços, depois fechou os olhos e também acabou adormecendo.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! E então? Será que estamos desculpadas pelo que aconteceu nos capítulos anteriores? RSRSRSR

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**BCM: **_Oi! Obrigado! Nos dois últimos caps eu realmente não queria estar na pele da Lene, já nesse... RSRRS Bjus!

_**Sra. Bovary: **_Oi! Eles se entenderam sim! Bjus!

_**Eris: **_Oi! Espero que tenha gostado da atitude dele neste cap! Bjus!

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Gentee! Esse cap tb tá MUITO digno de reviews não tá? HAHA

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	26. Sinceramente Amor

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 25**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Coraline D. Snape, Olg'Austen, BCM, Beeh, N. Black – Blackie, Florence D. P. Snape, Ana Paula Prince, Fernando, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Lady McFadden, Snapyl, Emily Farias, KaoriH, lulu bonfim, Bab's90, Leather00Jacket, Lari SL e Gisele Weasley Potter.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_A certeza do amor sincero e as incertezas de suas consequências._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E SEIS –

**SINCERAMENTE AMOR**

Pela manhã, ou depois do que poderia ter sido um espaço de tempo extremamente longo, Severus acariciava o rosto de Marlene. Ele já estava acordado há algum tempo e pensou, de maneira egoísta, que ao menos naquele momento, Merlin deveria gostar um pouco dele, pois realmente não havia presente de aniversário melhor do que aquele: estar ali com ela em seus braços, admirando-a, e ao mesmo tempo tentando afastar de seus pensamentos aquelas idéias que o atormentavam.

Um sentimento pungente o invadiu ao pensar que, há algum tempo atrás, ele mesmo havia determinado que não iria se apaixonar por Marlene em hipótese alguma e que aquele relacionamento de mentira teria um fim. Mas seus ideais falharam; tantas coisas haviam acontecido e seus próprios sentimentos foram se desenvolvendo com tal proporção que agora ele só tinha uma certeza: a de que a _amava_. Seu amor por Marlene era totalmente diferente do amor pueril e obsessivo que sentira por Lily; era um amor pleno, intenso, arrebatador e inexplicável. Era exatamente _assim_ que ele a amava.

Severus se lembrou de quando quase disse isso ao pai de Marlene. Mas naquele momento, e também agora, ainda não tinha certeza se era digno de amá-la, pois embora ela nunca tivesse lhe dito isso, ele acreditava que ela sentia o mesmo. E era justamente isso que o fazia se sentir pior. Por mais sincero que fosse o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, ainda assim, amor não era a _realidade _deles. Estava certo de que não suportaria isso, mas juntamente com a certeza de que a amava, ele também tinha a certeza de que um dia ela iria deixá-lo.

Era evidente que Marlene se afastaria dele quando ele se juntasse ao Lorde das Trevas por razões que ela não apoiava, não entendia e não conhecia. E, ao mesmo tempo em que não podia prometer que passaria a vida toda ao lado dela, Severus também não queria que ela o deixasse. Ou mesmo se ela não o deixasse, se eles continuassem juntos? Ela aceitaria que ele fosse um Comensal? Certamente, ela seguiria a mesma carreira dos pais e seria uma Auror...

Até quando esse _amor _aguentaria? Até onde iria esse _amor_?

Eram muitas as possibilidades a rodopiar por sua mente, mas ele não quis mais pensar nisso, simplesmente não _podia _mais pensar nisso, não agora.

Perdido em suas divagações, Severus sentiu Marlene se mexer junto ao seu corpo e percebeu que ela estava despertando, então roçou os lábios nos cabelos dela para tentar disfarçar a repentina angústia que sentira.

– Bom dia... Dormiu bem? – ele perguntou num sussurro.

Quando ouviu a voz dele, rouca e cálida bem próxima de seu ouvido, ela começou a abrir os olhos vagarosamente e ele entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela, acariciando-lhe a palma da mão com o polegar. Mesmo cheia de sono, Marlene sorriu serenamente ao ver os olhos negros dele fitando-a intensamente.

– Dormi pouco... mas maravilhosamente bem – ela respondeu numa voz embargada, exatamente como de alguém que acabara de acordar. E, divertida, ela acrescentou: – Não sei por que, mas eu gosto _tanto _de dormir assim com você...

– Eu sei... – debochou Severus, dando um beijo no rosto dela. – Há algum tempo eu percebi que você gosta _mesmo _de dormir abraçada comigo... – afirmou ele.

"Há algum tempo..." – pensou Marlene, confusa. Realmente, estar ali dormindo nos braços dele e a sensação de que aquilo já havia acontecido antes, voltavam a lhe confundir a mente. Decidida, ela resolveu perguntar:

– Isso já aconteceu antes? – indagou ela.

Surpreso com a pergunta, Severus voltou-se a ela incrédulo.

– Se você esqueceu tudo o que aconteceu na sua casa e na minha durante o feriado – assinalou ele –, eu realmente vou pensar que você tem sérios problemas de memória...

– Não! É claro que não esqueci! – Marlene interpôs depressa. – Eu estou falando _antes _disso... antes do feriado – explicou ela e admitiu: – A verdade, é que foi _depois _daquela festa que eu comecei a ter aqueles _sonhos _com você... – e inesperadamente perguntou, precisava saber: – O que realmente aconteceu naquela noite?

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu.

– Além de você ter tentado arrancar as minhas vestes? – debochou ele.

Agora foi a vez de Marlene sobressaltar-se.

– Eu _fiz _isso? – indagou ela, preocupada.

– Fez _mais, _na verdade – respondeu ele com uma sinceridade cortante.

– Mas você disse que não tinha acontecido NADA! – ela replicou confusa, e pediu: – Me diz a verdade, por favor!

A expressão atormentada dela quase o assustou.

– Não aconteceu nada. Nada _mesmo_ – Severus voltou a afirmar, para a tranquilidade dela. – Mas foi por pouco.

Ela suspirou frustrada.

– E como é que eu não consigo me lembrar disso? – Marlene perguntou, indignada consigo mesma. Ela não era de esquecer _muito _o que fazia, mas isso era até justificável depois do porre que havia tomado naquela noite.

– Faça um esforço – ele pediu.

Incitada por Severus a puxar pela sua memória, Marlene então fechou os olhos e começou a se lembrar do que havia acontecido durante aqueles poucos segundos de consciência embaixo daquele chuveiro. E quando finalmente se lembrou do que havia acontecido entre eles e de como havia "apagado", ela voltou-se a Severus novamente.

– Por Merlin...! – ela murmurou, levando a mão à testa, num misto de surpresa e vergonha. – _Aquilo... no seu banheiro... _– e reunindo coragem, perguntou: – Mas... e _depois_?

– Só o que eu disse – garantiu ele. – Você adormeceu e enquanto dormia... – ele hesitou quando ela o olhou apreensiva – ... você pediu pra não ficar sozinha. Então eu deitei ao seu lado, te envolvi nos braços e ficamos assim, exatamente como agora.

Ao final da explicação, Marlene sorriu aliviada.

– Então era isso – concluiu ela. – Agora já sei porque eu gosto tanto de dormir assim com você – e o abraçou com mais força. – Se eu pudesse, ficava assim com você o resto da vida...

"O resto da vida..." – pensou Severus, sentindo o coração apertar com as palavras dela.

– Eu também – respondeu ele, e, para afastar novamente aquela idéia que o afligia, indagou: – Mas você não está sentindo falta de _nada_?

Marlene ergueu o rosto para ele.

– De quê? – ela não entendeu.

– Não quer comida? – Severus a questionou, relanceando para uma farta bandeja de café da manhã posta estrategicamente aos pés da cama.

– Comida de _comer,_ sim, eu aceito! – Marlene debochou num sorriso, então se ergueu, sentando-se na cama e se cobriu com o lençol, prendendo-o entre os cotovelos; finalmente havia se dado conta de que estava faminta, assim como ele também deveria estar.

Severus riu.

– Ora, Marlene, existem coisas mais importantes do que nossos _instintos... – _ele devolveu o deboche, enquanto também se erguia e sentava-se na cama. – Aqueles bolinhos de amora, por exemplo... – disse ele, apontando para a bandeja. – Me parecem _deliciosos..._

Severus havia mencionado os bolinhos de amora propositalmente, porque sabia o quanto ela amava aqueles bolinhos. E no mesmo instante, Marlene trouxe a bandeja para o centro da cama, com um movimento de varinha. Eles se serviram rapidamente e, enquanto tomavam o café, ela percebeu que ele a olhava especulativo, num silêncio extremamente confortável. Mas por mais confortável que fosse, Marlene não gostava desses silêncios dele e então resolveu falar:

– Você está muito... _quieto. _O que foi?_ – _ela quis saber.

– Nada – respondeu Severus. – Estava apenas pensando... O presente que você me deu é _melhor _do que o que eu te dei.

Marlene não entendeu.

– _Presente_? – indagou ela. – De que está falando?

Severus respirou fundo e achou que deveria contar a Marlene que era seu aniversário.

– Como há muito já passou da meia-noite... – disse ele, fazendo uma ligeira pausa – ... então posso dizer que é meu aniversário, oficialmente...

Marlene largou sobre a bandeja a xícara que segurava e voltou-se a ele com uma expressão incrédula e contrariada.

– O QUÊ? E você NÃO me contou? – ela perguntou sem disfarçar a contrariedade.

Ele deu de ombros.

– Ao menos – debochou Severus –, tive certeza de que você não se sentiu compelida a fazer nada por causa disso...

Mas Marlene se irritou ainda mais e deu-lhe um tapa no braço.

– Marlene! – exclamou ele, massageando o braço dolorido.

– Ahhh Severus! – ela grunhiu em resposta. – Sabe do que eu tenho mais raiva? Faz um tempão que eu estou me abrindo, falando um monte de coisas da minha vida e até agora não sei quase nada sobre você! – reclamou ela.

– Isso não é verdade – ele contrapôs.

– É sim! – Marlene insistiu. – Por exemplo: eu _nem sei_ qual é a maior _loucura_ que você já fez!

Severus deu um sorrisinho cínico antes de responder.

– Nada comparado a nadar nu no Lago Negro, se é o que quer saber... – disse ele.

– Eu e a Dorcas... nós só estávamos cansadas! – replicou Marlene.

– _Cansadas_? – indagou ele, sem entender. _Cansadas de quê?_

Marlene suspirou. Não havia contado a ninguém além de Emmeline sobre o que ela e Dorcas haviam feito naquela noite, mas o amava tanto, e sentia que podia confiar em Severus para poder lhe contar o que acontecera.

– Eu e a minha prima, nós... – começou ela, hesitando: – ... Bem, foi assim: a gente andava muito desconfiada a respeito do que os meninos faziam a noite. Então naquela noite resolvemos sair do castelo em nossas formas animagas...

– Animagos... Qual é o seu? – Severus perguntou curioso.

– Hmm... – Marlene murmurou constrangida. – Ela é _estranha... – _disse ela, voltando a pegar sua xícara de café.

– _Ela_? – insistiu ele.

– É. Uma _puma_... – ela respondeu envergonhada.

– _O mais ágil dentre os felinos... –_ comentou ele. – Combina com você...

– Eu não acho! – Marlene retrucou impaciente e voltou-se novamente a sua narrativa: – Bem, então, nós estávamos cansadas de correr naquela floresta e quando descobrimos o que estava acontecendo com o Remus, nós decidimos voltar para o castelo... Mas a Dorcas teve uma idéia, e insistiu que antes de voltar, a gente deveria dar um mergulho no Lago Negro e isso é tudo... Foi muito louco...

– Eu não teria essa coragem – Severus admitiu.

– Foi uma loucura mesmo... – ela concluiu num sorriso, mas logo voltou à primeira questão: – Mas enfim, falando sério agora... Qual foi a maior loucura que _você _já fez?

– Estou olhando pra ela – ele disparou.

Pega de surpresa, Marlene logo desconversou:

– Isso não vale! – ela replicou. – Ainda não é algo que eu possa dizer que _eu sei _sobre você! Algo assim... que _ninguém _sabe!

Severus então disse sua resposta sincera e mais elaborada:

– Odeio anchovas, sou alérgico a grifinórios, e sentiria sua falta mesmo sem te conhecer.

Ela emitiu um risinho debochado.

– Falta de um pouco de _loucura_ nessa sua vida tão_ centrada_? – ela perguntou cínica.

– Não. Falta de _você – _respondeu ele, firme.

Marlene o olhou enternecida e repousou novamente a xícara na bandeja. Olhou diretamente nos olhos dele e disse:

– Promete pra mim que não vamos mais brigar? – ela pediu, quase que numa súplica, e ficou aguardando a resposta dele enquanto mordia mais um bolinho de amora.

Era algo muito difícil de prometer e Severus sabia disso.

– Eu prometo... – começou ele – ... que vou me _esforçar _para não brigar com você – e quando ela o encarou parecendo indignada, acrescentou: – Porque as suas mudanças de humor são _terríveis_ e...

Subitamente, Severus perdeu a fala e fitou Marlene atentamente. Ele tentou disfarçar um sorrisinho de deboche, e retorceu os lábios, como se estivesse rindo por dentro. Mas não conseguiu disfarçar por muito tempo e logo começou a rir. E Marlene não gostou disso: estavam ali, falando de uma coisa _séria _e de repente Severus estava... _rindo_? Onde estava a _graça_? Ela não viu graça nenhuma e o encarou com raiva.

– E... o _quê_? – ela perguntou irritada. – Por que você está rindo? Por acaso tem creme de amora no meu rosto?

– _Exatamente – _comunicou ele, com um sorrisinho cínico. – Isso – ele disse e então aproximou mais o rosto do dela e beijou a ponta de seu nariz – estava sujo.

Marlene estreitou os olhos castanhos naquele mesmo tom perigoso que ele já conhecia.

– Se você tivesse me dito, _eu mesma_ limpava – ela retrucou com raiva por saber que Severus estava literalmente rindo da _sua _cara.

Ele não se importou.

– E perder a oportunidade de beijar esse narizinho lindo? – ele apenas perguntou, meio presunçoso. – Nunca.

Ao ouvir isso, toda a raiva que Marlene sentira se dissipou completamente. Obviamente, Severus não queria brigar e não era exatamente isso que ela mesma tinha pedido momentos atrás? Ela só sacudiu a cabeça por pensar que já estava fazendo tudo errado de novo e então quis se desculpar:

– Ah, Sev...verus! – ela emendou depressa, ao lembrar que ele não gostava de apelidos.

Severus arregalou os olhos; aquele detalhe certamente não ia lhe passar despercebido.

– De que me chamou? – ele perguntou.

– De Severus... – mentiu ela.

– _Antes_ – insistiu ele.

Marlene então lhe disse a verdade.

– _Sev_ – ela respondeu timidamente. – Mas eu sei que você não gosta de...

Severus levou um dedo aos lábios dela pedindo silêncio.

– Me chame assim de novo – ele pediu inesperadamente, para a surpresa dela.

– _Sev_?_ – _ela sorriu aliviada e suspirou fundo antes de dizer em tom sedutor: – Sev! Sev! Sev! Sev! Sev...!

– Se você disser o meu nome assim mais uma vez – advertiu ele –, eu vou gozar...

Ignorando completamente a advertência, pois queria vê-lo se derramar de prazer por causa dela, Marlene então fez exatamente o que ele lhe pedira para não fazer:

– Sev...! – ela sussurrou bem próximo ao seu ouvido, quase encostando os lábios no pescoço dele como se fosse beijá-lo.

Marlene deu um grito de surpresa quando Severus agilmente passou os braços em volta de seu corpo e a empurrou suavemente para o colchão, indo junto por cima dela. Ele arfava, ela sentiu o membro dele rígido entre suas coxas e viu que o rosto dele estava vermelho por causa do prazer que ela havia lhe proporcionado apenas por dizer seu nome. Ela se surpreendeu novamente quando ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e ficou analisando suas feições com um olhar perdido. Ela então perguntou de repente:

– Quer namorar comigo?

Severus também se surpreendeu ao ouvir aquilo. Ele saiu de cima dela e deitou-se ao seu lado novamente; fixando seu olhar no teto, ele disse:

– E... o que nós estamos fazendo? – perguntou ele, realmente sem entender aquele _pedido._

– Não é isso... – Marlene disse, e entrelaçou seu dedos aos dele novamente. – Eu quero saber... assim... se você quer namorar comigo... se você quer _mesmo _ser o meu namorado...

Ele continuava sem entender.

– Marlene... – ele disse pausadamente, naquele mesmo tom de quem estava explicando o óbvio a uma criança de cinco anos: – Eu _já sou_ seu namorado...

Ela se ergueu um pouco, deitando-se de lado e prosseguiu, levando um dedo aos lábios dele.

– De verdade – assinalou ela, era algo que precisava dizer: – Eu sei que tudo começou errado, mas eu quero muito que dê certo a partir de agora. Eu quero ficar com você sem fingimento, sem mágoa, sem vingança... Só por _nós dois_. Então... – e tornou a pedir sedutoramente: – Você quer namorar _sério_ comigo, Sev?

– Muito, _Lene_ – respondeu ele, dizendo o nome dela num sorriso e ela sabia que aquilo era um bom sinal.

Severus envolveu uma das mãos em sua nuca, trazendo os lábios de Marlene para os seus num beijo calmo e carinhoso; ele a beijava com calma e serenidade, demonstrando que ele desejava mesmo ter um relacionamento _sério _com ela. Ela estava adorando a sensação daquele beijo quando, de repente, Severus começou a afastar o rosto do dela; ele se ergueu levantando Marlene junto e sentaram-se na cama outra vez. Ele tocou-lhe a face com ternura, fitando os olhos castanhos com intensidade e suspirou fundo antes de dizer:

– Eu quero _muito _namorar _sério _com você – assegurou ele. – Sabe disso, não é?

Marlene fez que sim com a cabeça. Depois daquele beijo, não tinha a menor dúvida disso. Ele então prosseguiu:

– Mas ainda há algo que preciso saber...

A expressão ligeiramente atormentada de Severus a deixou apreensiva.

– Sobre? – Marlene perguntou, e a preocupação que ela tinha na voz era indisfarçável.

– Sobre você ter dito que não fui sincero quando disse pela primeira vez que gostava de você – ele disse, e quis saber: – Por que você pensou isso?

Ela não conseguiu responder a verdade de imediato e improvisou:

– Porque eu sou uma idiota, é isso! – disse ela com certo desespero, como se quisesse encerrar aquele assunto definitivamente.

Mas Severus não aceitou aquilo como resposta.

– Não – ele contrapôs. – Se você achou que não foi sincero, eu quero saber porque **– **e ficou encarando-a, esperando a resposta dela.

Marlene desviou o olhar do dele.

– Isso tem me incomodado muito... – respondeu ela, e na esperança de que Severus não quisesse saber o que era, ela interpôs: **– **Mas é muito idiota, então...

– Então me diz – ele disse, impondo o seu tom.

Marlene suspirou, dando-se por vencida. Ela não queria tocar nesse _assunto, _visto que as últimas coisas que ela tentou perguntar sobre isso foram exatamente o motivo da última briga, mas precisava responder alguma coisa, sabia que deveria perguntar aquilo que tanto lhe atormentava. Era o seu momento, tinha que dizer isso agora ou então iria morrer na dúvida. E, tendo a oportunidade de fazer isso naquele momento, ela decidiu que não iria dar voltas e mais voltas. Dessa vez, iria dizer o que estava realmente pensando, o que realmente queria e precisava saber. Ela suspirou fundo e o encarou firme nos olhos para poder dizer alto e claro:

– A _Lily_.

A surpresa passou rapidamente pelo rosto de Severus. Ele esperava qualquer coisa, esperava que Marlene lhe perguntasse com certa indignação sobre os seus planos que envolviam o Lorde das Trevas, mas jamais esperou por _isso. _Então suspirou fundo e respondeu com tranquilidade:

– Ela foi a primeira amiga que eu tive – disse ele, e Marlene continuava o olhando atentamente. – Consegue entender isso?

Ela mordeu os lábios, parecendo contrariada.

– Bem, você sabe que eu gostei muito de uma pessoa antes da gente ficar junto – ela começou a falar, visivelmente incomodada –, inclusive ele chegou a ser meu namorado e eu entendo que...

Severus percebeu que Marlene não estava entendendo o que ele queria dizer e então a interrompeu:

– Eu não tive nenhum _envolvimento _com ela – assegurou ele. **–** Não sei o que você _supõe_ que possa ter acontecido, mas não é bem assim. Ela não foi minha namorada, nem algo do tipo.

Marlene virou o rosto, impaciente.

– Mas _vontade_ com certeza não _faltou_... – ela deixou escapar um sussurro raivoso.

Severus pegou o rosto dela, firme, mas com delicadeza, obrigando-a a voltar-se para si e encará-lo.

– Eu sei o que quer dizer, mas a verdade é que desde que você entrou na minha vida, eu nunca mais pensei nela – ele disse com sinceridade. – E até o sentimento que eu tive por ela, não chega nem perto do que eu sinto por você...

Marlene suspirou.

– Você estava falando sério ontem, não estava? – ela perguntou, inevitavelmente. – Quando disse que _gosta _de mim...?

Severus quase se irritou com aquela pergunta. O que ainda ia ter que fazer ou dizer para que Marlene acreditasse que seu sentimento por ela era sincero? Dizer que a amava? Não. Isso ele ainda não podia fazer. Talvez ajudasse falar a verdade, a verdade que ele podia contar. E foi o que ele fez.

– É claro que eu gosto, Marlene. Gosto _muito. _Mais do que isso, eu... – ele disse, e a cada palavra proferida, Marlene sentia o coração bater rápido como há muito não experimentava e o encarou com os olhos cheios de expectativa.

– Eu te... – ele começou a frase ainda encarando-a, mas hesitou ao vê-la tão expectante. No fundo, tinha medo de não corresponder a toda aquela expectativa.

Marlene sentiu o coração batendo acelerado, agora numa frequência alarmante: será que ele ia dizer que a amava? Um sorriso tolo cintilou no rosto dela, então Severus deu um meio sorriso e concluiu com uma certa dificuldade:

– Eu te adoro.

"Adora?" – ela se perguntou e uma pequena decepção cruzou o rosto dela; não era muita, visto que agora ela sabia o que ele sentia por ela, mas o que a entristecia era saber que ele ainda não sentia o mesmo, ou que talvez ele não sentia _tanto_ quanto ela. Sentindo que as lágrimas estavam prestes a escapar de seus olhos outra vez, ela fechou os olhos e afundou o rosto no peito dele novamente.

Severus percebeu que o sorriso luminoso de segundos atrás havia sumido do rosto dela.

– O que há, meu amor? – ele perguntou preocupado, envolvendo-a entre seus braços.

– Nada – ela disfarçou, murmurando amuada e ele a apertou mais no seu abraço. – É, só, que... Eu _também _te adoro...

– Eu sei – respondeu ele, depositando um beijo terno nos cabelos castanhos.

Severus compreendeu muito bem a frustração carregada por trás daquele "também". Não sabia o que podia ter causado com aquelas palavras, realmente não era o que ele queria ter dito, mas também não tinha certeza se um dia ia poder dizer mais do que isso.

De qualquer forma, ele não suportava a idéia de que aquilo a entristecia e seu único desejo naquele momento foi o de livrá-la daquela tristeza. Com delicadeza, Severus ergueu o rosto dela e então a beijou com vigor. De início ela não compreendeu tanta voracidade, mas sem hesitar, correspondeu o beijo dele com a mesma intensidade que era beijada. As mãos dele começaram a explorar o seu corpo, enquanto as mãos dela apertavam seus ombros e depois puxavam seus cabelos carinhosamente. Logo, as carícias deles tomaram outro rumo e a excitação de se entregar um ao outro os dominou por completo.

Severus voltou a se inclinar sobre ela e gentilmente a deitou na cama. Ao mínimo contato da pele deles, Marlene já sentia aquele desejo imenso de tocá-lo, de senti-lo dentro de si. Ela sentia o membro enrijecido dele pulsando entre suas coxas, e sua própria feminilidade pulsava dentro de si. Um arrepio intenso percorreu seu corpo quando sentiu os lábios dele deslizando mais abaixo de seu rosto; ele contornou-lhe o queixo, descendo com beijos leves e mordidinhas no pescoço, ombros e colo. Com uma das mãos, ele massageava um dos seus seios, enquanto sua boca agia no outro, ora mordendo, sugando, lambendo; um gemido abafado escapou dos lábios dela ao sentir a língua dele circulando o mamilo totalmente rijo e ela continuou gemendo altíssimo de prazer, querendo que ele a possuísse naquele segundo.

Ele continuou a exploração no outro seio enquanto sua mão inquieta se deslocava ao longo do corpo dela, acariciando-lhe a pele nua com toques firmes e suaves; momentos depois, para intensificar as carícias, Severus virou-se com Marlene na cama, fazendo-a ficar por cima. Ela começou a depositar um caminho de beijos pelo corpo dele, sentindo-o arfar. Ela sorriu contra sua pele dele, mordiscando suavemente seu abdômen e um gemido rouco escapou dos lábios dele quando ela começou a descer os lábios, indo de encontro ao seu membro.

Severus sentiu o toque delicado das mãos dela envolvendo seu membro, acariciando-o, mas para a sua frustração, Marlene logo o soltou. Ele quase protestou, mas desistiu quando ela passou a acariciar a parte interna de suas coxas, fazendo-o se contorcer de prazer; com a língua, ela começou a refazer o caminho em direção ao membro dele. Mas antes, ela levantou o rosto e viu que ele já respirava com dificuldade, então sem querer prolongar aquela "tortura", ela tomou o membro rígido novamente com as mãos e o levou até a boca, tocando-o com a língua numa leveza indescritível que o fez arquear as costas e gemer.

Ela abriu os lábios devagar, introduzindo-o pouco a pouco em sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que o segurava com firmeza pela base, onde suas mãos começaram a executar um suave sobe-e-desce. Logo, os movimentos de sua língua se intensificaram e sua cabeça começou a se mover com vigor. Ele ergueu o corpo e suas mãos juntaram-se atrás da cabeça dela; ele enterrou os dedos entre os fios castanhos e agarrou-se ao pescoço delicado, metendo-se cada vez mais fundo em sua boca, quase até tocar-lhe a garganta.

Os lábios, línguas e mãos de Marlene trabalhavam com ardor redobrado, e a cada toque, os gemidos dele eram mais intensos. Ela seguia repetindo os movimentos e logo pôde sentir o membro dele pulsando com mais intensidade. Severus gemia seu nome, aquilo a deixava cada vez mais excitada e por ser o aniversário dele, Marlene achou que ele merecia algo diferente, como um presente. Então decidiu que iria levar aquele ato à sua conclusão lógica, e, pela primeira vez iria experimentar o gosto daquele que tanto amava.

Ela continuou os movimentos com mais fervor, as sensações dele ficaram cada vez mais intensas, até que, com um grito, ele implorou para que ela o permitisse se afastar:

– Marlene... eu vou...!

Mas ela não lhe atendeu; balançando a cabeça, Marlene recusou-se a soltá-lo e segurou o membro dele com mais firmeza; com um efeito persistente, logo ela sentiu um pouco do líquido quente dele em sua boca, mas mal teve tempo de sequer sentir seu gosto; ao perceber o que tinha acontecido, Severus a puxou imediatamente para cima, utilizando mais força do que pretendia para afastá-la completamente de seu membro e a beijou com voracidade, até assegurar-se de que todos os resquícios tinham desaparecido de sua boca. Depois, ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e a encarou intensamente.

– _Não – faça – mais – isso – _ele pediu, pausada e tranquilamente.

Marlene nada respondeu, apenas retribuiu o olhar dele, confusa; esperava que Severus fosse gostar disso, mas percebeu que tinha acontecido exatamente o contrário. Mas ao final dessa conclusão, ela nem se surpreendeu, porque era _digno _dela fazer tudo errado _sempre. _Então suspirou, um suspiro carregado de frustração.

Severus percebeu de imediato aquela frustração de Marlene. Imaginou que obviamente ela tinha feito aquilo na tentativa de agradá-lo, e não queria que Marlene se sentisse mal pelo que _fez_, apenas que entendesse que era algo que _não_ _precisava _ter feito. E ele disse isso a ela:

– Sei o que você queria me provar com isso, mas não precisa – ele assegurou. – Não precisamos chegar a _extremos _pra provar o que sentimos, meu amor...

Marlene até tentou abrir a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu; estava chocada. Era a segunda vez que Severus a chamava de "meu amor" e ela pensou que talvez pudesse se enganar um pouco e acreditar nisso. O que aquelas palavras realmente significavam para ele? Não importava. Ouvir aquilo, verdade ou não, a fez lembrar de que _ela _o amava mais do que _tudo, _e por mais que ele não a amasse _ainda, _nada mudaria esse sentimento.

Outra vez ela ensaiou abrir a boca e dizer alguma coisa, mas pela segunda vez não conseguiu; dessa vez, simplesmente porque os lábios dele chegaram com firmeza nos dela antes que pudesse dizer qualquer palavra. Eles se beijaram com paixão, ele a deitou gentilmente na cama e logo começou a explorar com a língua cada pedaço do corpo dela que, a cada toque se arrepiava. A boca dele então desceu pelo seu corpo com urgência.

Marlene já imaginava o que viria a acontecer. Severus iria lhe devolver a mesma tortura prazerosa que ela havia lhe causado. Ele beijou suavemente o ventre dela, fazendo-a arquear o quadril com aquele toque; ela relaxou momentaneamente, não esperava que ele fosse tocá-la tão rápido, mas se surpreendeu completamente quando a língua dele a invadiu, fazendo-a ter seguidos espasmos de prazer. Ele lhe circulava o clitóris, depois alternava com beijos, sucções, novamente o circulava, ainda mais a sua excitação.

Ela sentia que seu corpo já não respondia mais aos seus comandos, sua feminilidade se contraía intensamente e não relaxava mais; sua respiração estava aceleradíssima e sua pulsação e batimentos cardíacos estavam descompassados. Notando o desespero dela, Severus voltou para cima, beijando suavemente cada parte de seu corpo que ficava no caminho até sua boca. Ele a beijou calma e profundamente, demonstrando pela primeira vez uma sensação diferente, uma sensação de _amor. _Inebriada com aquela sensação, Marlene se pôs a explorar a boca dele com mais vontade e ele retribuiu da mesma forma; logo, eram os dedos dele que estavam dentro dela, fazendo-a gritar de prazer.

Quando não aguentou mais prolongar aquelas caricias, Severus retirou os dedos de dentro dela e voltou a deitar-se sobre Marlene. Ela sentiu o corpo dele, a pressão de suas coxas contra sua pele nua e ambos fecharam os olhos; ela sufocou um grito quando o sentiu entrando em sua feminilidade recém-sensibilizada, e seu corpo todo gritava de desejo por mais. A sensação que ele lhe proporcionava estando dentro de si era incompreensível, seus corpos sempre se encaixavam um no outro com exatidão.

Severus era um fogo sombrio, que incendiava todos os seus sentidos; ele a beijava e murmurava palavras incitantes que ela não conseguia entender, mas num tom tão sensual que a deixavam extasiada. Ele começou a se movimentar dentro dela com investidas lentas e intensas, num vai-e-vem extraordinário. Para surpreendê-lo, a cada investida, Marlene forçava os quadris para baixo, de encontro a ele, incitando-o a ir mais fundo, levando-o a loucura pela sua ousadia. Ela estremeceu, sentindo novamente a respiração e os batimentos cardíacos acelerarem; o suor que emanava de seu corpo expressava o mais puro prazer e sem mais resistir, ela atingiu o orgasmo.

Ele mantinha o ritmo gentil e cadenciado, mas logo esse movimento se tornou rápido, quase violento e os beijos, ferventes. Foi então que ela sentiu novamente os seus músculos e os dele se contraindo, as pulsações e os batimentos cardíacos deles estavam frenéticos e no mesmo ritmo; as respirações deles estavam completamente falhas, um arrepio intenso percorreu seus corpos e juntos, eles chegaram ao ápice do prazer.

O delírio da entrega os dominou completamente. Severus deixou-se cair sobre ela, e estando ainda dentro de si, ele lhe repousou um beijo terno nos lábios. Eles se olharam por um longo minuto e pela primeira vez, Marlene pôde ver nos olhos dele que _sim_, que ele sentia algum _amor _por ela, mesmo que não tivesse lhe dito isso com _palavras._

Marlene sorriu lindamente para ele, depois fechou os olhos e esticou os braços para cima enquanto Severus saía de dentro dela e deitava novamente ao seu lado. Ele a puxou para si num abraço e beijou sua testa com ternura, então afagou-lhe os cabelos com carinho e permaneceram em silêncio até que suas respirações se normalizassem.

Eles não sabiam exatamente que horas eram, mas tinham consciência de que deveriam ter passado a manhã toda naquela cama, e por mais que não quisessem sair dali, precisavam voltar para a "realidade" fora daquela sala. Apressaram-se em terminar de tomar o que restava do café da manhã e em meio a carícias e beijos, eles se vestiram e logo deixaram a Sala Precisa.

Durante o caminho de volta, Severus e Marlene notaram que os corredores estavam quase vazios, e o movimento que ali havia era apenas de alguns poucos alunos que provavelmente voltavam do almoço. Assim, sem pressa, eles logo chegaram a Torre Oeste, parando exatamente à entrada Corvinal.

Marlene logo quebrou o silêncio:

– E então...? Acha que vão perceber _por que_ não fomos à aula? – ela o indagou divertida.

– O que isso importa? – Severus debochou, enlaçando-a novamente pela cintura. – Não tem problema faltar a _uma aula, _uma vez, de vez em quando...!

Admirada com a resposta dele, ela se atreveu a perguntar:

– Mesmo sendo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas?

– Mesmo – assegurou ele.

Marlene o encarou, confusa. Não acreditava que Severus tinha dito _aquilo_.

– Que loucura é essa? – ela indagou incrédula.

Severus entendeu aonde Marlene queria chegar.

– Acho que é o efeito MM na minha vida – respondeu ele.

Ela riu.

– Não sei onde você arranjou isso, mas onde é que está? – ela perguntou de repente.

Ele não entendeu.

– Onde está... o _quê_? – Severus forçou-se a perguntar.

– O M&M's! – Marlene respondeu rindo, e percebendo que ele não tinha entendido, acrescentou: – Aquele chocolate trouxa coloridinho! Você não disse que era o efeito de M&M's na sua vida?

Severus retorceu os lábios segurando um riso. Marlene não entendeu e antes que ela se irritasse, ele disse:

– Não – explicou ele, pausadamente. – Eu estava me referindo ao efeito _Marlene McKinnon_ na minha vida...

Marlene sorriu com a resposta dele, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentiu uma idiota pelo que havia pensado.

– Você tem razão, sabia? – ela disse, amuada. – Eu sou uma _absurda _mesmo.

– E daí que você é absurda? – Severus indagou e soou até divertido, tanto que ela voltou a sorrir. – É a _minha _absurda e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.

– Ah... – ela tentou protestar, mas foi só o que conseguiu dizer.

No instante seguinte, Severus puxou o rosto de Marlene para o seu e a beijou com calma, demoradamente; ele lhe acariciava a nuca e sentiu as mãos pequenas fechando-se em torno do seu pescoço, puxando devagar os fios negros e gemeu entre os lábios dela.

– Lene! – uma voz feminina indócil soou às costas deles; Severus e Marlene interromperam o beijo de imediato e se viraram para ver: eram Emmeline e Benjy.

– É... Faz tempo que vocês estão aí...? – Marlene perguntou sem graça.

– Não, claro que não... Nós acabamos de chegar – Benjy mentiu; sabia que se dissesse o contrário, ou apenas mais uma palavra mal colocada, Emmeline morreria de vergonha. A loira tomou a palavra rapidamente.

– Você vem com a gente, Lene?

Marlene só olhou para Severus, como se pedisse respaldo para o que ia responder e ele assentiu discretamente.

– Claro – ela respondeu à amiga e voltou-se ao namorado novamente: – Até depois – e depositou-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios para se despedir.

Marlene caminhou lentamente na direção da amiga enquanto Severus ia para o outro corredor. Os três corvinais adentraram a sala comunal e quando ela e Emmeline chegaram ao dormitório, a loira a surpreendeu completamente:

– Eu nem vou te perguntar o que aconteceu! – Emmeline debochou. – Só pela sua cara, eu já sei tudo!

A morena realmente se surpreendeu; esperava uma série de perguntas, mas sua amiga, convenientemente, só lhe dissera isso.

– Obrigada, Emme – Marlene agradeceu e foi direto ao banheiro para tomar um banho.

Emmeline apenas balançou a cabeça, pensando:

"M&M's... Chocolate _colorido... _Será que isso é bom?" – e riu sozinha ao final da conclusão.

Momentos depois, logo que Marlene saiu do banho, todo o cansaço da noite caiu sobre ela, ela se jogou na cama e a exaustão era tanta que a fez dormir instantaneamente.

###

Longe dali, nas Masmorras, mal Severus entrara em seu dormitório, foi surpreendido por Mulciber.

– Onde esteve, que nem foi à aula? – indagou ele, cheio de impaciência.

Avery estava lá também, mas não disse nada. E Severus deu de ombros. Estava feliz demais para se aborrecer com o mau-humor de outrem.

– Isso não é problema seu, é? – foi só o que ele disse, antes de rumar para o banheiro com a finalidade de tomar um banho.

Mulciber nada respondeu. Avery então esperou que Severus tivesse saído completamente do ambiente e se voltou para o amigo:

– Onde _acha _que ele esteve à noite toda e hoje de manhã?

– Com a _filhote, _onde mais? – Mulciber bufou irritado. – Ela vai estragar tudo!

– Acha mesmo que ele vai desistir de tudo por causa dela? – Avery indagou. – Por causa de... sexo?

– Eu estou achando que, pra ele, a filhote é bem mais do que isso – respondeu Mulciber, e aquilo era uma afirmação.

– Não...! – Avery exclamou incrédulo.

– Ele faltou uma aula de _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_, ele não é mais o mesmo... – Mulciber comentou e seus lábios tremiam de raiva. – Tá na cara que ele não está só se divertindo com a filhote, como eu achava...

Avery riu.

– Seria melhor se a McKinnon não existisse, não é mesmo? – ele brincou.

Mas Mulciber nem de longe encarou aquilo como uma brincadeira.

– Com certeza. Mas... – ele deu um sorriso perverso antes de concluir: – E se ela não existisse _mais_?

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! E então? Gostaram do cap? Bem, esperamos que sim! Eu só posso dizer que foi bem "trabalhoso" e que mais uma vez, esperamos não aparecer cheias de hematomas depois desse cap! RRRSR

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

_**BCM: **_Oi! Ah, eu também adoro o filme e sim, também acho que o Mulciber merece uma morte lenta e dolorosa, principalmente depois desse cap! Bjus!

_**Snapyl: **_Oi! Obrigado! Mais um voto a favor de matar o Mulciber? Vamos considerar! Bjus!

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Eu nem vou falar (vou falar!) que esse cap tb tá MUITO digno de reviews não tá? HAHA

O resto vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	27. Jogos Mortais

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 26**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Lady Aredhel Anarion, Gisele Weasley Potter, SnapyL, N. Black – Blackie, Olg'Austen, Sra Bovary e Clara L, Coraline D. Snape, Florence D. P. Snape, Juli-chan, BCM, Emily Farias, Lady McFadden, Fernando, lulu bonfim, Leather00Jacket e Lari SL.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Tratando-se de Mulciber, até um jogo de Quadribol entre Corvinal e Sonserina pode se tornar mortal._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E SETE –

**JOGOS MORTAIS**

Avery olhou para Mulciber com descrença.

– Ah, qual é? – ele indagou ao amigo, fazendo pouco caso. – Pra quê tanta preocupação com a McKinnon? – ele riu. – Eu mantenho o que disse, e, se compararmos essa garota ao Lorde das Trevas, ela não é _nada; _é só alguém que Snape come sem precisar pagar. Ele vai cair na real logo, mais dia menos dia, esse romancezinho acaba, então você está preocupado à toa...

– É, talvez ela não seja _nada_ mesmo – Mulciber respondeu ao amigo, disfarçando as suas intenções. – Agora vamos para o campo, eu o reservei para a Sonserina hoje.

Admirado com a saída repentina, Avery apenas comentou:

– Falou, _capitão._

Mulciber deu uma última relanceada pelo quarto, e seus olhos recaíram sobre a porta do banheiro; ele pensaria melhor nas providências que tomaria em relação à Marlene McKinnon _depois._

E Severus nunca sentira tanto ódio, tanta vontade de matar alguém, quanto sentira de Mulciber naquele momento. Ele pretendia voltar ao quarto para pegar vestes limpas e uma toalha, mas estancou completamente à porta do banheiro quando ouviu o que Mulciber dissera sobre Marlene:

_"E se ela não existisse _mais_?"_

O que aquilo significava? Severus não tinha nem dúvidas; conhecendo seu "amigo" como conhecia, sabia que Mulciber não estava brincando, que ao contrário do que Avery lhe pedira, ele não ia deixar isso "pra lá" e Marlene corria riscos. Mas não. Ele não ia permitir, simplesmente não _podia _permitir que nada, mas absolutamente nada acontecesse a ela e por isso, decidiu que não iria mais deixar Marlene sozinha, ao passo que iria vigiar Mulciber dia e noite, fingindo não desconfiar de nada.

Ele voltou ao quarto para pegar suas vestes; Mulciber e Avery estavam no campo treinando Quadribol, nisso não havia nada de errado, pensou Severus, e assim, poderia ganhar algum tempo. Depois de um longo banho e de mais reflexões sobre o que seu amigo pretendia fazer com Marlene, ele decidiu ir até a Torre Corvinal; seria o mais discreto possível quanto as suas preocupações, mas precisava alertá-la do perigo que estava correndo.

###

Assim que chegou a Torre Corvinal, Severus encontrou Benjy à entrada; o loiro voltava para sua torre e permitiu sem problema algum que o sonserino adentrasse a sala comunal junto a ele. Emmeline logo desceu até lá para falar com o namorado, dando-lhe um beijo sutil nos lábios e sobressaltou-se quando viu que ele não estava sozinho. Sem entender porque que Severus estava ali com Benjy, ela o olhou interrogativa.

– O que faz aqui, Snape? – ela perguntou direta.

– Preciso falar com Marlene, Vance – ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

Emmeline fechou a cara. Intimamente, perguntava-se com certa indignação se a noite e a manhã toda não tinha sido o suficiente para que eles "matassem a saudade"...

– A Lene está _dormindo_! – ela disse séria.

– Eu espero até ela acordar – Severus respondeu sem se intimidar; sabia exatamente o que Emmeline estava pensando, mas não ia discutir com ela.

E a loira bufou impaciente. O que Severus queria? Acordar sua amiga para fazer amor o resto da tarde também?

– Acho que ela vai _demorar _pra acordar – Emmeline retrucou, pouco amistosa diante daquela insistência.

Benjy então interferiu:

– Emme... – ele puxou a namorada, fazendo-a se voltar para si. – Deixe Snape falar com a Marlene – murmurou ele. – Parece urgente.

A loira suspirou, derrotada. Não conseguia responder "não" a um único pedido que fosse de seu namorado e mesmo contra sua vontade, ela acabou concordando. Ela voltou-se a Severus novamente antes de responder:

– Tudo bem, eu levo você até o nosso dormitório – disse ela, advertindo depois: – Mas eu _espero _que você _deixe _a minha amiga dormir! Ela _não é_ uma máquina de... você sabe o quê!

– Não é minha intenção, Vance – Severus respondeu calmamente. – E sim, eu _esperarei _até que ela acorde, não se preocupe.

Emmeline deu de ombros; ela e Benjy acompanharam Severus até o dormitório. Depois que chegaram à entrada, Bejny enlaçou a namorada num meio abraço e concluiu:

– É isso, e bem, a gente vai à biblioteca e já volta! – ele disse, acrescentando zombeteiro: – Mas não façam nada que nós não faríamos!

– Benjy! – Emmeline o repreendeu, ruborizada.

– Até logo – Benjy emendou depressa, descendo as escadas com Emmeline.

Logo que eles saíram, Severus adentrou o dormitório de Marlene. A porta estava aberta, somente encostada e ele entrou sem fazer barulho.

Ele deixou que seus lábios rapidamente se curvassem num sorriso terno ao ver que Marlene dormia, tão linda, tão tranquila, tão bem. Ela estava deitada de lado, a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro, o qual ela agarrava num abraço apertado. Ele não se atreveria a acordá-la naquele momento e não era apenas pelo fato de Emmeline quase ter lhe implorado por isso; realmente não teria _coragem _de despertá-la daquele sono tranquilo e tudo o que ele fez foi se juntar a ela.

Sem movimentos bruscos, Severus deitou-se ao lado de Marlene na cama, afastando uma mecha do cabelo castanho que caía pelo seu rosto; ele a abraçou pelas costas, apoiando-as em seu peito e enlaçando uma das mãos em sua cintura. Ele se surpreendeu quando a sentiu puxar a sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos; por um momento desconfiou de que Marlene não estivesse dormindo, mas a respiração dela estava regular e Severus percebeu que ela estava dormindo mesmo. Ele sorriu com a conclusão de seus pensamentos: isso significava que mesmo dormindo, ela conseguia sentir a sua presença e isso era maravilhoso.

Mas o que não era maravilhoso de maneira alguma, era o _motivo _que o trouxera ali, pensou Severus, e o meio sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

"Eu a protejo com a minha vida." – as palavras retumbaram em sua mente.

Não era isso que tinha dito ao pai dela? Precisava honrar o que dissera.

Severus recostou a cabeça no colchão e suspirou verdadeiramente preocupado ao pensar no que Mulciber estaria tramando. Realmente, não suportaria que nada de mal acontecesse a Marlene, que ela sofresse um arranhão que fosse por sua causa. Pensando nisso, ele fechou os olhos para tentar se esquecer disso por um momento e então a abraçou com mais força, para aproveitar a sensação do corpo dela junto ao seu o máximo de tempo que pudesse.

###

Momentos mais tarde, Marlene começava a despertar daquele sono reconfortante que tivera para compensar a exaustão da noite. E como era bom acordar assim, sentindo aquele calor aconchegante repercutindo em suas costas, e a mão de Severus entrelaçada a sua...

Ela piscou, sem acreditar. Será que estava sonhando?

Marlene se virou com cuidado, sem largar a mão de Severus e viu que ele estava deitado ao seu lado apenas descansando; os olhos dele estavam fechados, mas ela percebeu que ele não dormia, pois seu rosto estava contorcido numa aparente preocupação. Sem pensar, e sem que qualquer palavra fosse dita, ela ergueu o corpo e foi se aproximando mais dele; com os dedos pequenos ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos negros e depois o beijou suavemente nos lábios.

Ele se ergueu, levantando-a junto no abraço; ele correspondeu o beijo dela com paixão e suas mãos firmes percorreram o corpo pequeno e lânguido de sono. Ela sentiu a maravilhosa sensação que a invadia com os toques suaves dele em seu corpo e retribuiu com uma paixão sonolenta de gata preguiçosa.

– Lene... – ela ouviu, sentindo-o murmurar entre seus lábios e então voltou a abrir os olhos preguiçosamente.

– Sev... – ela também murmurou, parecendo confusa. Se aquilo era mesmo um sonho, então era muito bom, porque parecia muito real.

– Me desculpe. Eu não queria acordá-la – ele disse com sinceridade, acariciando o rosto dela com ternura.

O entendimento do que acontecia chegou logo a mente de Marlene. Então não era um sonho?

– Você está _mesmo_ aqui comigo? – indagou ela, ainda confusa.

– Sim, meu amor – respondeu ele.

– Eu pensei que estava sonhando, mas se você está mesmo aqui... – ela interpôs, abraçando-se a ele novamente e quis saber: – Aliás... _Por que_ você está aqui?

O verdadeiro motivo, a sua verdadeira preocupação, Severus não podia dizer. Ele então improvisou:

– Vai me desmoralizar se eu disser que senti saudade? – ele indagou debochado.

– Não... Pelo contrário: vai te dar mais moral ainda! – Marlene assegurou, insistindo: – Mas me diz uma coisa: foi só _saudade _mesmo? – ela perguntou curiosa.

– Eu só queria _ver _você... – ele disse com simplicidade. **– **Ver que está _tudo bem_ com você.

Marlene ficou emocionada com aquelas palavras. Mesmo que não se considerasse frágil como um cristal, esse cuidado tão grande, esse zelo que Severus demonstrava ter com ela, a fazia ter cada vez mais certeza do quanto ela era importante para ele e isso a deixava muito envaidecida. Ela sorriu lindamente antes de responder:

– Eu estou ótima! – exclamou Marlene. – E mais ainda agora que você está aqui... – e, com certa descrença, ela até debochou: – Mas por que _não _estaria?

Severus a abraçou com mais força, erguendo o rosto dela para que Marlene o encarasse; fitando intensamente os olhos castanhos, ele resolveu expor parte da sua preocupação:

– Promete pra mim que se você perceber qualquer atitude estranha dos meus amigos com você – ele pediu, visivelmente preocupado –, você vai me dizer?

Marlene o olhou, sem entender. A preocupação que ela vira anteriormente se recusava a desaparecer do rosto de Severus e até mesmo o que parecia ser uma pontada de angústia no fundo daqueles olhos negros que a interpelavam, a deixou apreensiva.

– Prometo, claro – ela concordou, depressa. – Acho que, de _estranho _neles são só as Artes das Trevas, mas _comigo, _é só mesmo o Mulciber...

– Principalmente quanto a Mulciber – Severus pontuou.

Marlene continuava sem entender.

– Eu sei que os seus amigos não gostam nem um pouco de mim – afirmou ela, pacientemente, como se aquilo fosse algo absolutamente normal. – E quanto a ele, _Mulciber, _eu já disse pra você que não gosto do _jeito_ como ele olha pra mim... É como se ele quisesse me matar apenas com um olhar, entende?

Severus apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Claro que ele entendia, e Marlene... Ela nem _desconfiava _que era isso mesmo.

– Mas é claro que isso é uma bobagem – ela prosseguiu –, ele só não gosta de mim e pronto! – e com um ar divertido, acrescentou: – Acho que no fundo, ele é apaixonado por você!

Severus balançou a cabeça para os lados, num gesto de total descrença. Marlene voltou a falar, agora em tom sério:

– Mas... Por que me perguntou essas coisas sobre Mulciber? – ela quis saber.

Ele suspirou e levou uma das mãos ao rosto dela mais uma vez, um toque suave, delicado, fazendo-a momentaneamente fechar os olhos.

– Acho que eu tenho a mesma impressão sobre ele querer te matar... – Severus murmurou, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas. – Você é importante demais pra mim, e eu não quero te perder...

– Mas Severus... – Marlene murmurou confusa, o toque quente de suas mãos a acalentá-la enquanto ela se perguntava: _"__Por que ele está dizendo isso?"_

"Perder." – aquela palavra lhe chamou a atenção, e ela ficou ainda mais confusa.

Ela realmente não conseguia entender porque Severus estava falando aquilo. Ele não ia _perdê-la_, ela já tinha deixado bem claro que qualquer sentimento mais profundo que tivera por Sirius tinha ficado no passado e era exatamente no _passado_ que iria continuar.

E então, Marlene chegou à conclusão de que Sirius Black não tinha nada a ver com essa conversa. Severus estava falando de Mulciber. Ela pensou que, indiretamente, ele queria se referir ao seu próprio envolvimento com _Artes das Trevas _e exatamente por saber que ela não concordava com nada disso, tinha medo de perdê-la.

Seria mesmo isso? Severus estava tentando encontrar uma maneira de lhe dizer que, por mais importante que ela fosse para ele, as Artes das Trevas _também _eram?

Marlene suspirou angustiada. Sentia que deveria falar com Severus sobre isso, afinal, o envolvimento dele com Artes das Trevas era algo que certamente traria problemas ao relacionamento deles, mas achou que ainda não era o momento. Não queria brigar, discutir como fizera quando ele esteve na Borgin & Burkes. Ela decidiu que não falaria sobre isso ainda, e, mesmo que Sirius não tivesse sido o motivo daquela conversa, ia ser a partir daquele instante.

– _Como eu sou idiota..._ – ela murmurou, surpreendendo Severus completamente.

– Por que, Marlene? – perguntou ele, realmente surpreso. Não era exatamente _essa _a reação que esperava dela.

Marlene então explicou:

– A gente aqui falando dos nossos sentimentos e eu guardando aquelas _porcarias... – _ela disse, agitando as mãos de maneira incomodada. – Não, eu não tenho nem coragem de te falar; eu vou ter que te _mostrar_!

Severus a olhou apreensivo enquanto Marlene se levantava e retirava de dentro da gaveta do criado-mudo aquela caixinha de porcelana onde guardava as fotos e os presentes do ex-namorado. Ela se sentou novamente na cama e colocou a caixinha entre eles, de modo que ele pudesse ver bem e então perguntou:

– Agora me diz: _quem é que_, mesmo tendo um namorado maravilhoso, de quem gosta muito, _muito mesmo, _ainda guarda as fotos e os presentes do ex?

– Marlene... – Severus murmurou, sem entender porque ela havia falado aquilo.

– Isso mesmo! – ela respondeu, como se ele tivesse lhe dito a resposta, e repetiu, indignada consigo mesma: – _Eu_, a idiota da _Marlene McKinnon_, que foi chifrada mais de mil vezes, e ainda guarda essas _porcarias..._

Marlene voltou a pegar a caixinha, abriu-a, e com euforia, jogou tudo que havia dentro dela sobre a cama. Ao ver as fotos e os presentes esparramados, Severus arqueou a sobrancelha, incrédulo.

– E _por que _guardava tudo isso, Lene? – ele a indagou.

– Porque não tive _tempo _pra parar e me livrar dessas porcarias, Sev! – Marlene respondeu a verdade, acrescentando decidida: – Mas já chega, chega dessa história de "venerar o onipotente"! – ela abriu aspas com os dedos. – Sirius Black é página virada e eu não quero mais nada aqui que me faça lembrar dele!

Ela aproximou melhor as fotos e os presentes, pegou sua varinha e, apontando para os pertences, exclamou:

– _Evanesco_! – disse ela, e a caixinha, juntamente com todos os objetos e fotos desapareceram.

Marlene suspirou aliviada.

– Me sinto bem melhor agora, você não sabe o quanto! _Guardar fotos..._ – ela disse com sinceridade, sacudindo a cabeça com descrença e debochou: – Ainda bem que você não tem fotos com a Lily...

– Marlene – Severus interpôs, não queria que ela tivesse uma única dúvida que fosse com relação a isso –, eu já disse a você que ela...

Ela levou um dedo aos lábios dele, interrompendo-o gentilmente.

– Adorei a surpresa que você fez pra mim essa tarde, essa visita inesperada... – disse ela, acrescentando maliciosa: – Só que o aniversário é _seu, _então é _você_ que merece uma surpresa...

Antes que Severus pudesse dizer qualquer palavra em resposta, Marlene avançou mais sobre ele; ela montou nas pernas dele e envolveu os braços em seu pescoço, puxando seus cabelos suavemente, por fim tomando os lábios dele num beijo ávido e cheio de desejo. Ele a envolveu nos braços, correspondendo com igual paixão; as mãos hábeis dela então começaram a se entranhar por entre as vestes dele, puxando-lhe a camisa para fora da calça e deslizando em seu abdômen.

– Lene... agora não...! – ele gemeu sem fôlego, afastando-a gentilmente de si.

Ela o olhou incrédula, e tampouco _ele_ gostaria de tê-la reprimido. Mas Severus bem sabia que se começassem alguma coisa naquele momento, aquilo iria longe e ele não podia ficar tanto tempo ausente do que acontecia, principalmente estando preocupado com o que Mulciber pretendia fazer.

– Por quê? – ela quis saber, e se atreveu a perguntar com deboche: – Você tem algum _compromisso _com os seus amigos?

– Não. Mas você tem que continuar descansando – ele respondeu com firmeza.

Marlene riu.

– Sev... – ela murmurou o nome dele sedutoramente. – Com _você _na minha cama, a última coisa que eu quero é descansar – disse ela, insistente.

– Você não está cansada? – ele forçou-se a perguntar.

– Não – ela respondeu sem se intimidar, e acrescentou uma provocação: – Por quê? _Você_ está?

– Definitivamente não – disse ele, e improvisou: – Mas a sua amiga me fez prometer que eu deixaria você descansar, e como ela e o Fenwick ficaram de voltar logo...

– ... só temos que ser _rápidos_... – Marlene o interrompeu mais uma vez, e foi se reaproximando dele. – Eu sou _muito _ágil...

Severus se rendeu e não se afastou; estava mais despreocupado ao ver que Marlene tinha consciência de que precisavam ser rápidos, mesmo que isso não agradasse a ambos. Ele gemeu quando as mãos dela chegaram ao seu cinto, que foi aberto com rapidez.

– Agora eu vou saber se você estava mesmo com _saudade _de mim... – ela disse, enquanto brincava com o fecho da calça dele antes de descer o zíper.

– Hmmm... Isso pode ficar grande – ele disse cínico.

Marlene riu da piada que Severus estava fazendo sobre o próprio membro obviamente, e chegou a abrir a calça dele, pronta para descê-la junto com a boxer, mas foi só o que conseguiu fazer.

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu ruidosamente.

– AAAAAHHHHH! – no susto, Marlene e Emmeline gritaram juntas.

Benjy riu da cena que presenciava: Emmeline encolhendo-se ao seu peito ao passo que Marlene e Severus se recompunham rapidamente.

– NINGUÉM BATE MAIS NAS PORTAS ANTES DE ENTRAR? – Marlene berrou furiosa.

– Benjy, _por favor_, diz que não tem ninguém nu ainda... – Emmeline murmurou contra o peito do namorado, apertando os olhos com força e evitando olhar ao seu redor.

– Não tem não – o loiro respondeu para a namorada e depois voltou-se a Severus e Marlene: – Vocês estão tentando quebrar o recorde de algum coelho?

– É o que lhe parece, Fenwick? – Severus respondeu debochado.

– Bem, eu acho que... – Benjy disse pensativo, mas foi logo interrompido.

– Cala a boca, Benjy! – Marlene gritou e lhe atirou o travesseiro, mas acabou acertando-o nas costas de Emmeline.

A loira finalmente se desgrudou do namorado e concluiu envergonhadíssima:

– Será que alguém aqui _percebeu _que já está na hora do jantar? – ela disse sem graça, puxando o namorado pela mão em direção à porta novamente. – Vem, Benjy!

– Eles estão mesmo tentando quebrar o recorde de algum coelho... – Benjy cochichou enquanto se afastava com Emmeline, mas levou outra reprimenda da namorada:

– BENJAMIN!

Emmeline e Benjy saíram apressados; logo, Marlene e Severus estavam sozinhos outra vez. E nem mesmo o "flagrante" dos últimos minutos pareceu ter acabado com a animação dela: ela promoveu outro ataque, tomando os lábios do namorado com sofreguidão. Ele retribuiu o beijo com vontade, porém hesitou ao sentir as mãos dela buscando o fecho de sua calça e novamente afastou-a de si com delicadeza.

– Depois – ele disse, e não foi preciso falar mais nada para que ela entendesse.

Marlene apenas olhou frustrada para o relógio. Mais um pouco protelando aquelas carícias e eles acabariam perdendo o jantar.

– Tudo bem, fazer o quê – ela concordou num suspiro carregado de frustração e, enquanto eles se levantavam da cama, advertiu: – Mas eu vou cobrar _com juros _essas horas de prazer que você ficou me devendo...

– Será um prazer – ele respondeu malicioso, enlaçando-a num abraço. – Literalmente um prazer.

Sem mais palavras, Severus tomou a mão de Marlene, entrelaçando seus dedos; eles saíram da Torre Corvinal abraçados e seguiram em direção ao Salão Principal.

###

Um mês naquele estado de tensão, e Severus ainda não conseguira descobrir o que Mulciber estava planejando em relação à Marlene. Praticamente nem dormia, tendo que se desdobrar em suas tarefas de namorado, monitor, guarda-costas e principalmente em sua tarefa mais difícil: vigiar seu "amigo" dia e noite sem que o mesmo desconfiasse de nada.

Mas naquela tarde em especial, Severus tinha outra preocupação: o jogo de Quadribol entre Corvinal e Sonserina. Era evidente que, Marlene e Mulciber naquele mesmo espaço o deixava apreensivo; porém, ao mesmo tempo, ele acreditava que o "amigo" não seria tão estúpido de atentar publicamente contra a vida de sua namorada.

Das arquibancadas, Severus relanceou para o campo e lá estavam eles: cada qual a frente de sua equipe, Marlene e Mulciber estavam agora frente a frente, ouvindo as últimas instruções de Madame Hooch, que gentilmente os incitava a um "aperto de mãos" entre capitães.

– Boa sorte, _Mulciber – _disse Marlene, estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

– Boa sorte, _McKinnon – _Mulciber respondeu cínico e assim que Madame Hooch se afastou tomando impulso em sua vassoura, ele apertou a mão de Marlene com exagerada força, machucando-a e disse num sussurro: – _Vai precisar de mais sorte do que eu_!

Ao sentir os dedos doendo, Marlene soltou-se do aperto ferrenho da mão dele depressa.

– Você... – gemeu ela. – _Você quase quebrou meus dedos_!

– Eu furaria seus olhos também... – continuou Mulciber, falando num tom perverso.

Uma terceira voz se fez presente.

– Como é que é? – Benjy voltou-se indignado a Mulciber; entendera certo? Aquele sonserino estava _ameaçando_ Marlene?

Marlene segurou o batedor pelas vestes, na tentativa de evitar uma briga.

– Calma, Benjy! – pediu ela.

– Que absurdo, Marlene! Se _eu _fosse o capitão do time – o loiro assinalou –, eu ia mostrar pra esse sonserino de merda quem é que vai furar o olho de quem!

– Mas como você não é... – Marlene interpôs. – Deixa, Benjy. Ele me odeia mesmo, vai ser um _prazer_ assistir a derrota do timinho _dele_!

Mulciber riu debochado.

– Talvez... – murmurou ele, acrescentando num sussurro perverso: – E talvez... _você não saia viva desse campo pra comemorar_! Eu disse, McKinnon: vai precisar de mais sorte do que _eu_!

– Então prepare-se pra um massacre, Mulciber! – Marlene respondeu à altura, para tentar esconder a pontada de medo que sentira com as próprias palavras: era o prenúncio de um massacre, e não apenas no que se referia ao Quadribol.

Um momento depois, todos estavam no ar.

###

Corvinal estava à frente da Sonserina por apenas 10 pontos, mas passado mais de uma hora de jogo, ficara muito nítida a rivalidade entre os capitães, tudo tinha se tornado uma disputa particular: ao passo que Marlene tinha reassumido sua posição de apanhadora – já que o apanhador de sua equipe fora forçado a se retirar do campo depois de uma queda –, Mulciber parecia ter voltado propositalmente a sua antiga posição de batedor, fazendo questão de mandar todos os balaços em cima de Marlene.

Marlene mal havia dado uma guinada em sua vassoura, desviando de mais um balaço arremessado por Mulciber quando percebeu que Regulus estava se aproximando, emparelhando sua vassoura com a dela.

– McKinnon! – ele a chamou.

"Isso é jogo sujo!" – Marlene pensou inconformada. Não bastava a quantidade de balaços arremessados, Mulciber tinha que mandar também _Regulus _para tentar derrubá-la da vassoura?

– Vai pro inferno! – ela gritou.

Numa atitude defensiva, Marlene apenas jogou sua vassoura para o lado, batendo com a de Regulus, fazendo o garoto se desequilibrar momentaneamente sobre a mesma e disparou em busca do pomo. Porém, ele logo retomou o equilíbrio e a seguiu de perto, voltando a se aproximar dela.

– McKinnon, me escuta! – Regulus pediu num desespero aparente, quase gritando, som esse que era abafado pelo vento para que somente Marlene pudesse escutar. – Os balaços...!

Marlene finalmente voltou sua atenção a ele:

– Eu sei e não me surpreende em nada que vocês não sejam honestos! – bradou ela, mais uma vez desviando-se de um balaço, logo em seguida pegando impulso para seguir em direção ao ponto dourado que avistara.

– Os balaços! – Regulus insistiu, ignorando completamente o pomo. – Mulciber enfeitiçou os balaços...!

Marlene sacudiu a cabeça com descrença.

– Isso é um jogo! – retrucou ela, lutando para não perder o pomo de vista. – Ele não tem como fazer isso, você é ridículo!

– Ele enfeitiçou os balaços pra te matar! – ele tentou avisá-la, pela última vez.

– Cala a boca! – foi a resposta dela, e, deixando Regulus para trás, ela tomou mais um impulso e mergulhou com a vassoura para baixo, determinada a pegar o pomo e encerrar aquela partida.

"Não vou deixar você levar a melhor nisso, Mulciber!" – ela prometeu a si mesma.

– MARLENE, CUIDADO! – foi o que Marlene ouviu de Benjy, que tinha se posto a frente dela para repelir mais um balaço.

No mesmo instante em que Benjy protegeu sua capitã, repelindo aquele balaço, fora atingido em cheio por outro. Em meio à confusão, Marlene se precipitou, fechando a mão em torno da pequena bolinha dourada; ela conseguiu pegar o pomo, mas seu coração deu um pulo quando ela se voltou para o que acontecia: Benjy estava caído no chão a alguns metros abaixo de si, seu peito se abria em cortes profundos, como se seu corpo tivesse sido trespassado por mil facas e um grito ecoou pelo campo:

– BENJAMIN FENWICK MORREU!

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Bem, mais xingamentos, pedras e tomates podres nas autoras? Esperamos sinceramente que não! RSRSRSR.

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Hey! Esse meu aviso aqui é MUITO IMPORTANTE! ;)

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	28. Insustentável

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 27**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Lady Aredhel Anarion, Florence D. P. Snape, Gisele Weasley Potter, Coraline D. Snape, BCM, N. Black – Blackie, Olg'Austen, Emily Farias, Juli-chan, Fernando, Lari SL e Leather00Jacket.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Por causa de Mulciber, Marlene e Severus acabam vivendo uma situação insustentável._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E OITO –

**INSUSTENTÁVEL**

O momento seguinte ao que havia acontecido passou como um borrão para Marlene; ela largou o pomo tão rápido quanto o alcançara e quando se deu conta, Madame Pomfrey tinha chegado rapidamente ao campo. Felizmente, a curandeira constatou que Benjy não estava morto, não ainda, mas se encontrava gravemente ferido por alguma Magia das Trevas desconhecida. Enquanto Benjy começava a receber os primeiros socorros no próprio campo antes de seguir numa maca para a Enfermaria, Emmeline desmaiara nas arquibancadas e agora estava sendo levada para a Ala Hospitalar também.

Marlene queria acompanhar a movimentação até a Enfermaria, mas seus passos não seguiam seus comandos; como uma sonâmbula, ela andou vagueante até o vestiário e largou o corpo sobre o banco que o dividia; baixou a cabeça na direção dos joelhos, segurando o rosto com as duas mãos e desatou a chorar. O atentado que Benjy sofrera não era para ele e a corvinal sentia que tudo aquilo acontecera por _sua_ causa, por motivos que iam muito além de uma rivalidade típica de Quadribol.

Imediatamente, a conversa que ela teve com Severus sobre Mulciber lhe voltou à memória.

– _**Lembrança –**_

– _Promete pra mim que se você perceber qualquer atitude estranha dos meus amigos com você – Severus pediu, visivelmente preocupado –, você vai me dizer?_

– _Prometo, claro – ela concordou, depressa. – Acho que, de _estranho _neles são só as Artes das Trevas, mas _comigo_, é só mesmo o Mulciber..._

– _Principalmente quanto a Mulciber – Severus pontuou._

– _Eu sei que os seus amigos não gostam nem um pouco de mim – afirmou ela, pacientemente, como se aquilo fosse algo absolutamente normal. – E quanto a ele, _Mulciber_, eu já disse pra você que não gosto do _jeito_ como ele olha pra mim... É como se ele quisesse me matar apenas com um olhar, entende? (...)_ _Mas é claro que isso é uma bobagem – ela prosseguiu –, ele só não gosta de mim e pronto! – e com um ar divertido, acrescentou: – Acho que no fundo, ele é apaixonado por você! (...) Mas... Por que me perguntou essas coisas sobre Mulciber? – ela quis saber._

– _Acho que eu tenho a mesma impressão sobre ele querer te matar... – Severus murmurou, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas. – Você é importante demais pra mim, e eu não quero te perder..._

– _**Lembrança**__** –**_

E as palavras retumbaram em sua mente.

"É como se ele quisesse me matar apenas com um olhar..." – pensou ela. – "... _como se ele quisesse me matar_..."

Marlene então se recriminou: como pôde não ter percebido que era exatamente isso? Mulciber queria matá-la, sempre quis, e não se preocupou em esconder isso nem mesmo momentos antes do jogo.

"E talvez... _você não saia viva desse campo pra comemorar_! Eu disse, McKinnon: vai precisar de mais sorte do que _eu_!" – foram as palavras de Mulciber.

E agora, um grave acidente havia acontecido, um inocente que não tinha nada a ver com isso tinha sido ferido de morte e sua melhor amiga se encontrava desmaiada na Enfermaria. Mas, pior do que tudo isso, eram as dúvidas que assombravam Marlene e faziam seu coração apertar.

Depois daquela mesma conversa que tivera com Severus, na qual ele claramente se referia as atitudes de Mulciber, era impossível não se perguntar: será que ele _já sabia_ que isso ia acontecer? Sabia que Mulciber planejava algum atentado e por isso toda aquela preocupação _aparentemente _sem sentido?

E se ele realmente soubesse? Bem... Essa não seria a primeira vez que Severus tinha escondido dela que sabia que alguma coisa poderia acontecer, ela pensou. Sem suportar essa incerteza, Marlene então se levantou de um salto, decidida a tirar essa história a limpo; ia falar com Severus agora mesmo, mas se surpreendeu completamente quando viu a estranha figura que chegava à porta do vestiário naquele momento.

– O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? – a pergunta raivosa escapou de seus lábios enquanto ela enxugava as lágrimas. – Foi _Mulciber _que mandou você aqui pra...!

– Você não me escutou antes McKinnon, mas me escute agora, _por favor_! – Regulus a interrompeu enquanto se aproximava e pediu numa súplica: – Talvez eu não tenha outra chance de te contar o que eu sei, o que eu vi!

Marlene então fitou intensamente os olhos cinzas que a olhavam suplicantes; estes lhe lembravam outro par de olhos cinzas, mas ao contrário dos do irmão mais velho, ela sentiu que deveria dar um voto de confiança ao que Regulus queria lhe dizer. Talvez estivesse mentindo muito bem, mas ele realmente não parecia em nada ter participado do atentado provocado por Mulciber.

– O que você _viu, _Regulus? – ela perguntou, baixando um pouco o tom de voz. – O que você _sabe_?

– Foi o que eu disse pra você – afirmou ele, ansioso, dando mais um passo na direção da corvinal. – Vi Mulciber enfeitiçando os balaços antes do jogo. Ele não me viu, acho que ele pensou que estava sozinho lá, mas eu ouvi quando ele disse que... – ele hesitou – ... que de _hoje _você não ia passar... E depois no jogo, quando eu vi que ele estava mandando todos os balaços em você, percebi que ele não estava brincando e tentei te avisar, mas você não acreditou em mim...

Marlene o interrompeu.

– Me desculpe – ela pediu com sinceridade, consciente de seu erro. – Eu achei que você queria me derrubar da vassoura, que era coisa de Quadribol mesmo e enfim, não pensei que pudesse ser verdade, que Mulciber teria a _coragem_ de enfeitiçar os balaços! – concluiu ela, num suspiro indignado.

Marlene estava realmente indignada. Podia perfeitamente imaginar agora que Mulciber tinha mesmo preparado aqueles balaços para _ela, _exatamente como Regulus lhe dissera, o que num primeiro momento ela não acreditou, mas que agora, ela tinha plena certeza.

– Não tem problema – ele disse, e começou a falar com simplicidade: – Você tem uns bons motivos pra achar que eu _não gosto _de você, mas é exatamente o contrário. Eu gosto _muito_ de você...

Ela piscou, estarrecida com aquela afirmação.

– Você... – ela não sabia nem quais palavras usar. – Você está dizendo que fez isso... que me contou tudo isso... por _mim_?

– É – Regulus admitiu. – Eu sei que talvez você nunca acredite nisso, mas eu sempre tive inveja do meu irmão... Só que era mais por causa de _você. _A verdade é que eu sempre tive um sentimento legal por você e acho até que eu continuo apaixonado...

Marlene voltou a interrompê-lo.

– Por favor, não diz uma coisa dessas! – ela disse, agitando ambas as mãos de maneira incomodada.** – **Tem tanta gente nessa escola, tantas garotas _bonitas, _por que...?

– Porque eu não escolhi! – a resposta dele foi sincera e direta. – Já disse que eu gosto muito de você pra querer te ver machucada ou morta como o Mulciber queria e é por isso mesmo que eu precisava te contar o que eu sabia _agora _– ele desabafou. – Quando Mulciber me encontrar, eu não sei o que ele pode fazer...

– Mas ele não sabe que _você_ sabe! – Marlene replicou, exaltada. – E eu tenho certeza que se você, se _nós_ formos contar ao Dumbledore agora mesmo, Mulciber vai responder por isso!

Regulus a olhou apreensivo.

– Mulciber me viu conversando com você durante o jogo – ele interpôs. – Ele não é idiota, logo vai perceber o que me fez abandonar o pomo e me concentrar em você... Eu realmente não sei o que ele pode querer fazer pra resolver isso, antes mesmo que a gente procure Dumbledore. E mesmo que a gente consiga fazer isso, são os _outros_ que...

– OS _OUTROS _QUE SE DANEM! – vociferou Marlene, e quando ele a olhou sem entender, ela explicou: – Se for pra fazer _justiça, _você pode contar comigo!

E sem que qualquer palavra fosse dita, Marlene abraçou Regulus, mais como uma prova de solidariedade e também de gratidão. Ele não correspondeu de imediato, tamanha fora a surpresa pela atitude de Marlene, mas assim que sentiu que aquele abraço era mesmo real, Regulus se deixou levar pelas suas emoções, a fantasia secreta de seu amor que ele bem sabia que não era correspondido. Ele até ensaiou estreitar seus braços em volta dela, porém foi só o que conseguiu fazer.

No instante seguinte, algo o arrancara daquele abraço: uma força inesperada o arremessava contra a parede e ele se encontrava no chão daquele vestiário. Ele sentiu a cabeça doer no exato instante que Marlene gritou:

– SEVERUS?

Ignorando a dor, Regulus também ergueu a cabeça para ver e a sua frente estava mesmo Severus Snape com a varinha empunhada na sua direção.

Marlene olhou para Severus sem acreditar que ele tinha atacado Regulus por causa de um simples _abraço. _Mas a situação era difícil por si só e ela ainda esperava uma resposta quando percebeu que seu namorado apenas a olhava com o rosto duro e a postura tensa, talvez com raiva demais para falar, pensou ela e instintivamente buscou a varinha entre as vestes, esperando pela torrente raivosa que viria dele, porém nada aconteceu.

Severus continuou mudo, apenas a observar aquela cena. Aquela tinha sido uma das raras vezes que ele tinha agido sem pensar. Mas, não era preciso pensar muito para entender o que acontecia ali.

Para encontrar Marlene depressa, ele atravessou a multidão que se formara em volta do campo por causa do acidente, pois não vira Mulciber em momento algum depois da confusão e tinha que impedir que seu "amigo" fosse atrás dela para continuar nos vestiários o que não conseguira fazer no campo.

Severus estremeceu só de pensar que, por pouco, seria Marlene estirada naquele chão ao invés de Benjy, atingido indiretamente por Mulciber e por um feitiço maligno que ele conhecia muito bem. Agora ele via que seu erro tinha sido exatamente subestimar a capacidade de Mulciber. Já tinha confiado muito na sorte, mas depois do que acontecera no campo, ele não duvidava que seu "amigo" estava mesmo disposto a _tudo_ para acabar com Marlene.

Mas isso era algo que Severus nunca iria permitir. Naquele momento, qualquer vacilo seria fatal e por isso, sua primeira reação foi procurar Marlene, para evitar que Mulciber a encontrasse sozinha no vestiário, mas assim que adentrou o mesmo, estancou completamente diante da cena que viu.

De fato, Marlene não estava sozinha, mas não era _Mulciber _quem estava com ela e Severus até se surpreendeu; esquecera-se até de suas preocupações quando a viu abraçada a Regulus Black, tão confortavelmente que ele quase não acreditou. Pegar a varinha para afastar aquele outro maldito Black de sua namorada foi uma reação involuntária e agora Regulus jazia no chão enquanto Marlene vinha em sua direção, olhando-o desesperada.

– Por que você fez isso? – ela insistiu.

Severus finalmente se moveu; ele deu um passo à frente e Marlene se apressou diante dele, tentando-o reprimir.

– Acredito que ele estava lhe... _importunando – _respondeu Severus numa voz ácida. – Ou não?

– Não, claro que não! – ela replicou desesperada para que ele não entendesse aquele abraço de maneira errada. – Ele não fez _nada_!

– Eu vou embora – Regulus se pronunciou enquanto se levantava do chão, pois imaginava que Mulciber tinha uma amizade bastante sólida com Severus, além de respeitá-lo muito.

– Por favor, não! – Marlene se dirigiu a Regulus com a mão estendida, e depois voltou-se a Severus novamente: – Severus, ele só veio aqui pra me dizer que foi _Mulciber_ quem enfeitiçou aqueles balaços, porque quando ele me disse da primeira vez lá no campo, eu não quis escutar! – e mudando completamente a expressão, ela perguntou incrédula: – Você _sabia _que Mulciber pretendia fazer isso? Sabia que isso podia acontecer?

Severus retorceu o rosto num esgar impaciente.

– Não exatamente – mentiu ele. – Mulciber sempre foi muito ardiloso em se tratando de Quadribol, mas...

– EU NÃO ESTOU FALANDO DE QUADRIBOL, SEVERUS! – ela gritou nervosa. **– **Quando você disse que tinha uma má impressão, de que ele queria me matar... Era _isso_ que você queria me dizer, não era?

– Eu tive essa impressão desde a primeira vez que ele pôs os olhos em você, assim que começamos a namorar! – Severus ainda tentou contornar, mas foi em vão.

– MENTIRA! Você sabia... Você sabia e não teve nem a decência de me contar...!

Severus não respondeu, ficar ali discutindo não os levaria a nada, ou melhor, talvez levasse o relacionamento deles a um caminho sem volta e num pensamento rápido, ele disparou:

– Vá para Enfermaria – ele disse a Marlene e dirigiu-se também a Regulus: – Vocês dois.

Marlene e Regulus se olharam sem entender.

– O quê? – perguntaram juntos.

– Vocês têm que estar em segurança enquanto eu vou falar com Mulciber – Severus anunciou, com um traço de tensão na voz. – Tenho que resolver isso antes que ele encontre vocês.

Marlene olhou apreensiva para o namorado. O rosto de Severus ostentava a expressão característica que ele assumia quando estava decidido a resolver alguma coisa à sua maneira. Apesar de estar bastante indignada por ter certeza que ele já sabia que tudo aquilo podia acontecer, ao mesmo tempo não queria que ele fosse procurar Mulciber para um acerto de contas, cujo ela temia acabar da pior maneira possível.

– Mas... não! – ela replicou.

– Vão para a Enfermaria, eu falo com vocês depois! – Severus disse, como se nem tivesse a ouvido.

– Então eu vou com você! – Marlene argumentou, porém sem êxito.

– _Não_ – ele respondeu, impondo seu tom. – Isso é entre mim e ele – e sem dizer mais nada, ele apenas girou nos calcanhares, deixando o ambiente às pressas.

Ela observou impotente a saída do namorado, depois se voltou para Regulus desesperada.

– Vai acontecer uma desgraça... – murmurou ela.

– Ainda não – ele respondeu, tentando demonstrar um pouco de confiança. – Mulciber sempre teve uma grande _consideração _pelo Snape, então acho que Snape tem razão em querer conversar com ele antes de qualquer coisa... Vamos fazer o que o seu namorado falou: vamos pra Enfermaria, todo mundo está lá agora, Mulciber não é nem louco de tentar aparecer lá, _espero..._

Marlene assentiu com a cabeça e então eles saíram dos vestiários indo em direção à Enfermaria, tomando todo o cuidado possível para não encontrar Mulciber pelo caminho, o que não aconteceu. Assim que chegaram à entrada da Enfermaria, ela e Regulus encontraram um aglomerado de curiosos que esperavam alguma notícia de Madame Pomfrey. Eles furaram o bloqueio adentrando o recinto e chegando mais perto das camas onde Emmeline e Benjy estavam, Marlene viu a amiga desacordada e ao lado dela, Benjy tinha toda a cabeça e grande parte do tórax enfaixado. Em pé ao lado das camas, ela encontrou James e Lily.

– Oi – Marlene dirigiu-se a eles ansiosa.

– Oi – James e Lily disseram juntos; o casal retribuiu a saudação dela com surpresa, sem entender o que Regulus estava fazendo ali, mas depois o cumprimentaram também e o sonserino se limitou a responder com um aceno de cabeça.

– Como eles estão? – Marlene voltou a falar, em tom baixo, apontando para a cama da amiga que ainda estava desacordada.

– A Emme só desmaiou, mas vai ficar bem; até a Dorcas não se sentiu bem, tanto que os meninos tiveram que levá-la de volta para a Grifinória – disse Lily. – E quanto ao Fenwick... – ela hesitou, concluindo com pesar: – ... entre a vida e a morte...

Marlene só balançou a cabeça para os lados, inconformada.

– Madame Hooch disse que a investigação sobre o que havia naqueles balaços já começou – comunicou James. – Um _inquérito_ será aberto.

– Lá no campo, Madame Pomfrey disse que o Benjy foi atingido por uma Magia das Trevas desconhecida – Marlene disparou. – Mas isso não vai ficar assim! _Nós – _ela apontou para Regulus e para si – sabemos que foi _Mulciber _quem enfeitiçou aqueles balaços e ele vai _pagar _por isso.

– É isso que as Artes das Trevas fazem com as pessoas – disse a voz que soou atrás dela, imediatamente Marlene se virou, Regulus acompanhou seu gesto e ambos viram que Sirius tinha acabado de chegar; ele prosseguiu: – Ainda mais agora, que o tempo de se juntar a Voldemort se aproxima – ele olhou bem para o irmão –, eles estão cada vez mais audaciosos.

E, mesmo que não fosse essa a intenção de Sirius, ele conseguiu irritar Marlene profundamente com o que dissera.

– O SEVERUS NÃO TEVE NADA A VER COM ISSO! – ela esbravejou.

– Calma, Lene! – James interpôs. – Ninguém aqui está _acusando_ Snape, embora...

– ... não falte _vontade _e nem _motivos _pra isso? – ela perguntou, e quando todos a olharam chocados, ela desabafou: – Não dá pra conversar com vocês! Não dá!

Quase sentindo ânsia, Marlene deu as costas aos amigos, saindo da Enfermaria a passos rápidos. Ela não suportava mais ouvir tanta coisa negativa sobre Severus, talvez porque o que ela não queria ouvir, era exatamente o que ela temia que fosse verdade. E, ignorando completamente o que seu namorado lhe pedira, ela decidiu ir falar com ele e Regulus a seguiu.

###

Enquanto isso, Severus chegava rapidamente a sala comunal da Sonserina, e seu rosto enrijeceu quando ele se aproximou de seu dormitório.

– Mulciber! – ele chamou num grito raivoso assim que entrou no quarto, surpreendendo-se ao ver Mulciber sentado tranquilamente numa cadeira de frente a própria cama.

Mulciber apenas olhou para Severus, respondendo com uma tranquilidade imutável:

– Eu _sabia _que você iria querer falar comigo. E eu também tenho algo importante a dizer – ele anunciou, e então começou a falar com a voz repleta de sarcasmo: – Dentro de instantes, eu vou me apresentar na sala do diretor por livre e espontânea vontade. Então, vou estar sentado na cadeira dele respondendo a um inquérito sobre uso de Artes das Trevas em Jogos de Quadribol... Isso até valeria a pena... Se ao menos a _filhote _tivesse morrido!

– Se _ela_ tivesse morrido, você não ia _viver_ pra pagar o que fez! – Severus disse com firmeza, avançando na direção do outro. – Você não tinha nada que ter enfeitiçado aqueles balaços, Mulciber!

– É uma conclusão brilhante – Mulciber respondeu cínico. – Talvez tenha sido precipitado enfeitiçar reles balaços, porque acredite ou não, mais cedo ou mais tarde, dentro ou fora daqui, eu vou acabar com essa filhote traidora!

– Eu não irei permitir isso _nunca_! – Severus afirmou, visivelmente furioso; um momento depois, ele já tinha a varinha em punho e Mulciber se retorcia com falta de ar, sentindo como se mãos apertassem fortemente seu pescoço fazendo-o sufocar.

– O _feitiço_ nos balaços... – Mulciber gemeu, o rosto completamente vermelho. – Lhe parece... _familiar_...?

Aquilo fez com que Severus parasse sua azaração de imediato; não era preciso mais nada para que ele entendesse que Mulciber se referia ao _"Sectumsempra"_.

Livre da maldição, Mulciber assumiu a palavra novamente.

– Mas... não se desespere – disse ele, ainda ofegando; depois de respirar duas golfadas de ar, ele prosseguiu: – Eu estou disposto a assumir tudo _sozinho, _desde que a filhote não comente nada sobre as ameaças que eu fiz a ela no campo. Apologia ao uso de Artes das Trevas num simples Jogo de Quadribol, _sem_ a intenção de matar, bem... _isso_ a minha família consegue contornar. Já uma tentativa explícita de assassinato...

Severus contraiu o queixo e suas sobrancelhas se uniram; ele não respondeu.

– E então? – Mulciber insistiu. – Vai fazer a filhote ficar de boca fechada?

Severus respirou fundo, tinha estremecido por um instante, mas com algum esforço, conseguiu relaxar a expressão antes de responder:

– E se eu não concordar com isso?

– Eu sinto muito. Vamos ser _expulsos, _você _bem _sabe, afinal, ainda que indiretamente você _participou _de um atentado – Mulciber disse, dando grande ênfase as palavras. – Mas o que é isso, manter a filhote de boca fechada não deve ser muito difícil pra você, não é? Além do quê, um _"Obliviate" _resolveria _tudo _e_..._

– Você só pode ter enlouquecido! – Severus o interrompeu no meio da frase, com uma expressão realmente assustadora.

Mulciber ergueu as sobrancelhas e finalmente se levantou da cadeira.

– Eu não – ele disse sério pela primeira vez. – _Você _enlouqueceu quando se envolveu com essa _filhote de Auror_. Não duvido nada que quando chegar a nossa hora, você tenha um ataque de arrependimento e desista de se juntar ao Lorde. Mas, acho que você sabe o que acontece com quem diz "_não_" ao Lorde das Trevas, não sabe? – ele o indagou em desafio. – A propósito, eu gostaria que você pensasse melhor sobre isso, mas claro, somente quando não estiver enfiado entre as pernas da filhote!

Severus encarou Mulciber com um ódio mortal nos olhos.

– _Sect__... _– ele começou, quando duas vozes se fizeram presentes.

– _Expelliarmus_! – Avery e Rosier entraram juntos com as varinhas empunhadas, de modo a ficarem entre Severus e Mulciber; obviamente estavam ouvindo toda a conversa no corredor.

– Encontre logo a filhote e impeça que ela conte tudo, que faça a grande bobagem que está prestes a fazer! – Mulciber gritou para Severus. – Você ainda vai me _agradecer_ por isso!

Mulciber continuava reclamando enquanto Rosier o arrastava porta afora e Avery se voltou para Severus:

– Tá vendo as coisas que você obriga Mulciber a fazer? – ele disse em tom de advertência. – Você devia era provar que essa garota não significa nada pra você e tudo ia ser como antes...

– Guarde suas opiniões pra você – Severus respondeu com hostilidade e Avery lhe virou as costas, seguindo o resto do grupo.

Diante da situação insustentável, Severus suspirou fundo e largou o corpo sobre a poltrona onde outrora estava Mulciber. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e apenas se perguntou: como iria explicar aquilo a Marlene e principalmente: como iria fazê-la _concordar_ com aquilo? Dessa vez, ele não teria como escapar.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Bem, depois deste capítulo, até eu acho que nós merecemos algumas pedras e tomates podres...! RSRRS. Honestamente, foi o capítulo mais difícil de escrever até então; é a pior coisa do mundo "desconstruir" desse jeito a imagem dos personagens que tanto amamos, mas foi necessário. Agora vamos ver como nossos protagonistas vão lidar com a situação!

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	29. O Absurdo do Absurdo

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 28**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Gisele Weasley Potter, Ana Paula Prince, Coraline D. Snape, Olg'Austen, Eris, Florence D. P. Snape, N. Black – Blackie, BCM, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Fernando, Lady McFadden, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Fefa Black, EmilyFarias, KaoriH, Leather00Jacket, Lari SL e Bab's90.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Devido aos últimos acontecimentos e à situação insustentável, Marlene está realmente indignada._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO VINTE E NOVE –

**O ABSURDO DO ABSURDO**

No exato momento em que Mulciber e os outros atravessavam o salão comunal da Sonserina, Marlene e Regulus também acabavam de entrar no recinto.

– Vejam só...! – Mulciber anunciou aos amigos, sorrindo larga e falsamente. – Não precisamos mais procurar a McKinnon para anunciar as boas novas... – e quando parou de frente a Marlene, ele disse em tom perverso: – _Eu podia resolver todo esse problema que você me causou com apenas duas palavrinhas..._ Mas acho que você tem que conversar com Snape primeiro...

– O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE? – Marlene perguntou furiosa.

– Eu não fiz nada, juro – respondeu ele, ainda mais cínico. – E nem é minha intenção fazer alguma coisa com _ele_; somos amigos, se ainda não percebeu – e acrescentou uma ameaça: – Mas... aquela sua amiga loirinha... ela parece um anjinho... Emmeline Vance, não é?

– Se você se _aproximar _dela...! – ela disse, e seus lábios tremiam de raiva.

– Vai depender de vocês – Mulciber voltou a falar em tom perverso: – _Conte o que sabe e a sua amiguinha vai seguir o mesmo caminho do namorado..._ Só que dessa vez não vai ter volta...

– Miserável ASSASSINO! – Marlene gritou avançando sobre Mulciber e tentou esbofeteá-lo; só não o fez porque Regulus a impediu. Naquele rompante de raiva, ela acabou por estapeá-lo acidentalmente.

– Eu fiz uma proposta interessante ao Snape – Mulciber pontuou – e também a você, _McKinnon._ Espero de coração que vocês entendam e aceitem...

– _Coração_? Desde quando você tem um? ASSASSINO! – ela repetiu colérica.

– Obrigado – ele deu de ombros e se voltou para os que o acompanhavam: – Acham que eu deveria levar um travesseiro? As _conversas _com Dumbledore são _muito _enfadonhas – ele deu uma risada maligna e seu olhar recaiu sobre Regulus: – Você _arruinou _o jogo, seu idiota. Eu cuido de você _depois._

Assim que disse isso, Mulciber passou por Regulus com um empurrão e então saiu com o resto do grupo. Marlene e Regulus atravessaram rapidamente o caminho que levava para os dormitórios e quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, ela até se assustou quando viu Severus. No instante em que ele saíra daquele vestiário, ele parecia tão decidido e agora se encontrava ali largado naquela cadeira como se estivesse completamente decepcionado, parecendo quase... derrotado.

– Severus...? – ela perguntou com uma preocupação indisfarçável.

Severus nada respondeu, apenas indicou a cama com a mão, pedindo para que eles se sentassem. Regulus se sentou na beirada da cama, mas Marlene continuou em pé.

– Pode me explicar _o quê_ aconteceu e _por que_ aquele cara está se sentindo inatingível? – ela insistiu com nervosismo. – Ele vai pra sala do Dumbledore, não vai? Então se a gente for lá _agora _e...

– Não vamos a lugar nenhum – disse Severus numa voz seca.

A resposta dele foi como um balde de água fria para Marlene.

– Como... é...? – ela indagou, sem acreditar; só podia ter entendido errado.

– O que está havendo? – Regulus se atreveu a perguntar, olhando apreensivo para Severus.

Outra vez Severus respirou fundo, mas olhou para o chão enquanto respondia:

– O _feitiço _que Mulciber colocou nos balaços... – ele engoliu em seco antes de continuar sua confissão: – ... fui eu...!

– Mas... mas você disse que não sabia...! – Marlene replicou indignada e então Severus ergueu os olhos para ela. – Como é que você teve _coragem _de...?

– Marlene, calma! – ele pediu, e tentou explicar: – Naqueles balaços, Mulciber utilizou um feitiço criado por mim; sem eu saber disso, obviamente.

Marlene sentou na cama, estarrecida.

– A Magia das Trevas que podia ter me matado – ela murmurou com os olhos arregalados de descrença – e que quase _matou _o Benjamin! – e se voltou ao namorado outra vez: – Severus...?

– Eu sinto muito pelo Fenwick, mas não tenho como me preocupar com ele agora – Severus retorquiu nervoso, mas com firmeza, e detalhou o que havia acontecido: – Mulciber foi taxativo: se você ou alguém contar sobre as ameaças de morte que ele lhe fez no campo, ele também vai contar a verdade sobre o feitiço que estava nos balaços.

– Então era _essa _a _proposta _que ele te fez? – Marlene disse revoltada. – O meu _silêncio _em troca de...

Severus não a deixou continuar.

– Não é uma proposta; é uma chantagem – ele pontuou, e começou a falar num tom rápido e sem pausas: – Ao contrário de mim, ele não tem _nada _a perder. Se for dita qualquer coisa que caracterize o incidente como um atentado, Mulciber vai contar tudo que sabe sobre o feitiço que estava nos balaços. Mesmo que não seja verdade, isso vai apontar a minha participação indireta nesse atentado e assim como ele, eu serei expulso.

A cada palavra dita, Marlene o olhava cada vez mais decepcionada.

– Eu não acredito que depois de tudo que esse cara fez...! – ela estava tão decepcionada que se atropelava nas palavras: – Aquele... ELE TENTOU ME MATAR e _quase _matou o namorado da minha melhor amiga! – ela fez uma pausa, suspirando e passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo a cabeça rodar num vórtice sem fim. – Não...! Por favor, alguém diz que isso não é verdade! Por Merlin, _alguém me diz que isso não é verdade..._!

– Infelizmente é – Severus disse pacientemente, mas ela percebeu que ele mal conseguia esconder a agonia que tinha nos olhos. – Ou fazemos o que ele disse... Ou eu serei expulso.

Um silêncio frio e assustador invadiu o ambiente. Podiam ter passados longos minutos até que alguém resolvesse se manifestar.

– Não vou contar – Regulus garantiu e Severus voltou-se para a namorada.

– Marlene?

Marlene o olhou como se nunca tivesse se sentido tão traída.

– ISSO É O ABSURDO DO ABSURDO! – ela vociferou para Severus e depois também se voltou para Regulus: – NÃO – CONTEM – COMIGO! – e se levantou num pulo.

– Marlene – _por _– _favor_! – Severus tentou argumentar.

– ME DEIXA! – ela berrou enquanto caminhava até a porta. – Eu já ouvi tudo o que eu precisava! De você e até dos meus amigos! – ela se referia intimamente aos comentários que ouvira na Enfermaria e concluiu com sarcasmo: – Aliás, os _meus amigos_ não têm e nunca tiveram MEDO de dizer a verdade!

Marlene mal disse essas palavras e então eles ouviram a porta batendo com força. Regulus se levantou e até fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas Severus o impediu com um gesto. Regulus voltou-se a ele incrédulo.

– Mas você não está preocupado que ela...? – ele perguntou preocupado.

– Quando ela se acalmar, quando a raiva passar, ela vai entender... – Severus respondeu calmamente, para espanto do outro.

Regulus apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Imaginou que Severus deveria conhecer Marlene muito bem para ter tanta confiança assim de que ela não iria contar nada. Depois de mais um momento de silêncio, ele comunicou:

– Eu também vou indo nessa.

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer a volta, foi impedido mais uma vez.

– Fique onde está, Black – Severus pediu com tranquilidade. – Nossa conversa ainda não terminou.

Regulus estancou o passo de imediato.

– Se é sobre aquele _abraço... – _ele começou, meio temeroso, meio incerto; ainda se lembrava de como não tinha sido nada _agradável _atravessar uma janela. Como iria provar a Severus que aquele abraço que ele vira não era exatamente o que parecia?

Ele ainda seguia perdido em suas divagações quando a resposta de Severus o surpreendeu:

– Não – ele respondeu numa voz tranquila. – Aquilo me irritou mas... você fez algo _maior _hoje.

Regulus piscou, incerto pela segunda vez e Severus prosseguiu:

– Quando você tentou avisar Marlene sobre os balaços – disse ele –, quando você tentou protegê-la por causa do sentimento que você tem por ela...

Regulus o interrompeu nervoso:

– Mas ela não gosta de mim, fique tranquilo quanto a isso! – ele falava cada vez mais agitado.

– Eu sei – disse Severus. – O que eu quero dizer com tudo isso, é que, com essa atitude, você tentou preservar algo que me é muito valioso e muito importante, e que apesar de tudo, de saber o perigo que Marlene corria, eu não consegui protegê-la como deveria – ele concluiu com amargura.

– Eu sinceramente não estou te entendendo, Snape... – Regulus murmurou. – Você fala como se já soubesse que...

– ... que Mulciber pretendia fazer alguma coisa contra Marlene? – Severus completou, respondendo num tom áspero, porém calmo: – Eu sabia sim, Black. Mas a diferença é que eu não sabia exatamente _o quê_ ele pretendia fazer. Eu o vigiei em todos os momentos possíveis dentro do castelo, mas bastou que eles entrassem naquele campo para que eu a deixasse completamente desprotegida.

– Mas... mas isso não dependia de você – Regulus interpôs.

– Talvez não – Severus respondeu. – Mas mesmo assim, eu me sinto no dever de lhe dizer: obrigado.

Um silêncio longo se fez. Regulus olhava para Severus sem acreditar, sem conseguir dizer uma só palavra, até que Severus voltou a falar.

– É isso mesmo – ele repetiu, seguro. – _Obrigado_ por tentar proteger Marlene, independente do motivo que o levou a fazer isso.

– Não por isso – disse Regulus com simplicidade. – Eu vi Mulciber enfeitiçando os balaços, precisava tentar fazer alguma coisa... – e comentou em tom de desabafo: – Olhe, ele pode ser capitão do time, sei que ele é seu amigo, mas pra falar a verdade, eu não o suporto.

Mais uma vez, a resposta de Severus o surpreendeu:

– Eu também não.

Pela primeira vez, Regulus deu um suspiro aliviado.

– Sabe, se você não fosse o _namorado_ da garota que eu gosto – ele brincou, com um meio sorriso infeliz –, eu poderia até simpatizar com você.

– E se você não fosse _apaixonado _por ela, eu... – Severus ponderou, concluindo com deboche: – Não, acho que nem assim. Você continua sendo um Black.

Regulus finalmente sorriu.

– Hm... mais alguma coisa?

– Não – Severus respondeu, e continuava calmo.

– Então eu já vou – anunciou Regulus, indo para a porta, mas antes de sair, disse: – Acho que você devia falar isso pra McKinnon...

– O quê? – indagou Severus.

– O que você estava fazendo pra tentar protegê-la, mesmo sem ela saber.

– Certo – Severus concordou, e, um momento depois, Regulus desaparecia rumo ao corredor.

Ele fitou a porta, refletindo as palavras finais de Regulus e sem esperar mais, também saiu. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, tinha que concordar com um Black.

###

A poucos metros da Torre Corvinal, Marlene ainda sentia a cabeça girar. Sabendo onde Mulciber estava, sua vontade foi invadir a sala de Dumbledore e contar tudo que sabia, mas... Não teve coragem de completar o caminho até a sala do diretor ao pensar que iria prejudicar Severus com essa atitude.

Ela estremeceu só de pensar que por pouco concordaria até com a morte de Benjy, desde que Severus não fosse prejudicado, e sentiu raiva dele. E mais ainda de si mesma. Mais uma vez ela se via mentindo, ou melhor, _omitindo_ alguma coisa para não prejudicá-lo. Omissão em cima de omissão... E claro, tudo por causa de Artes das Trevas! Sempre as _Artes das Trevas_! Quando isso ia acabar? Talvez no momento em que acontecesse algo de mal a _ela _e assim como Severus agira com relação a Benjy, da mesma forma ele fingiria não se importar.

A atitude dele... Havia mais alguma coisa do que a terrível preocupação com uma expulsão certa. _"Eu sinto muito pelo Fenwick, mas não posso me preocupar com ele agora."_ E se fosse com ela? Será que Severus iria agir da mesma forma?

Marlene sabia que o amor que sentia por Severus era forte, mas não era por isso que podia deixar que aquela situação insustentável tomasse proporções maiores e se tornasse mais insustentável ainda. Que amor era esse, que a fazia anular suas forças, suas opiniões, a fim de preservar algo que ela já não mais sabia se era o certo?

_"O SEVERUS NÃO TEVE NADA A VER COM ISSO!"_ – ela se lembrou do que dissera aos seus amigos naquela Enfermaria momentos antes para defender Severus, e logo depois, a verdade lhe chegava aos ouvidos por ele próprio e de maneira asfixiante.

Ela adentrou a sala comunal e foi direto ao seu dormitório, onde tomou um banho revigorante e quando se arrumou outra vez, decidiu ir a Enfermaria para ficar com Emmeline e Benjy, pois Lily e James precisavam descansar. E se surpreendeu completamente quando abriu a porta da sala comunal: seu namorado a esperava do outro lado do corredor.

– Marlene! – Severus a chamou.

Mas ela fingiu que não ouviu. Recuou um passo e fez que iria fechar a porta, mas Severus foi mais ágil, atravessando o que faltava da distância até a porta e seguiu para dentro da sala comunal.

– Marlene! – ele chamou de novo, alcançando-a próximo a escada.

– Eu não quero falar com você – ela disse secamente. – Nada do que você disser vai mudar o que aconteceu com o Benjamin! O que _podia _ter acontecido _comigo_...! – e novamente lhe deu as costas.

Severus a puxou pelos ombros, obrigando a se voltar para si.

– Acha mesmo que _eu_ participaria por minha vontade de qualquer coisa que pudesse te machucar? – ele perguntou sério. – Que eu conseguiria _conviver_ com isso se tivesse te perdido?

Marlene riu, indiferente.

– Eu não sei... – ela respondeu cínica. – Acho que tem Magia Negra _demais_ me impedindo de responder isso com plena certeza.

As palavras dela pareciam tê-lo ferido, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele se afastou enquanto falava:

– Se você acredita mesmo que eu sou capaz de ajudar o meu _amigo _a tentar matar a minha _namorada – _Severus afirmou, a mágoa claramente acentuada em sua voz –, então creio que isso encerra qualquer conversa! – e rapidamente virou-se em direção a porta.

Quando se deu conta de que o havia magoado com o que dissera, Marlene correu até ele desesperada.

– Severus, espera! – ela gritou. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – explicou ela, baixando o tom de voz quando ele se virou para encará-la. – Só acho que não era dessa forma que as coisas tinham que ser resolvidas...

– Acredite, eu também não – respondeu ele, se reaproximando e tomando as mãos dela entre as suas. – E por isso, quero lhe agradecer _de novo _por não ter dito nada.

– Apesar ser absolutamente _contra – _Marlene frisou –, eu não disse nada a ninguém – e pontuou: – Mas saiba que essa foi a última vez que eu menti, que eu _omiti _alguma coisa sobre Artes das Trevas pra não te prejudicar. Se isso acontecer de novo, eu...!

– Isso não vai se repetir – Severus garantiu. – Você não disse nada, Mulciber vai assumir tudo...

– É, ele vai – ela o interrompeu, séria. – Mas a que preço? A gente não pode continuar sendo refém das ameaças dele! – disse ela, indignada. – _Hoje_, ele faz essa chantagem absurda, o que vai ser amanhã? Pra colocar um fim nisso, ele vai tentar me matar de novo?

O rosto dele se contraiu rigidamente, e seus olhos ficaram atormentados com a idéia.

– Ele _jamais_ irá atentar contra a sua vida novamente – Severus disse, apertando ainda mais as mãos dela entre as suas, como se pudessem ficar unidos para sempre. – Eu não vou permitir, nem que _eu mesmo_ tenha que pôr um fim nele, e em qualquer um que tenha sequer pensado em te ferir...

Marlene estremeceu com as palavras dele; embora em nenhum momento Severus tivesse utilizado a palavra "matar", a determinação em sua voz não deixava dúvida de que era exatamente isso o que ele iria fazer com Mulciber, caso o mesmo tentasse matá-la outra vez. E a idéia de que Severus podia e queria matar alguém, mesmo que fosse por causa dela, a deixou aterrorizada.

Ela suspirou fundo, tentando disfarçar a agonia que sentira e então retomou a firmeza na voz para poder dizer:

– Não é só comigo e com a minha vida que eu estou preocupada – afirmou ela. – Mulciber ameaçou a _Emme _também, e ainda tem as coisas que ele sabe que _você _fez, esse feitiço horroroso que ele fez questão de colocar nos balaços... – e confessou sua preocupação: – Eu tenho _medo _que ele queira usar isso pra te ameaçar de novo...

– Mulciber não tem _motivos _pra fazer isso outra vez – ele assegurou.

– E por acaso ele precisou de _motivos _pra tentar me matar? – Marlene insistiu.

Severus suspirou fundo antes de responder.

– Ele sempre foi obcecado por Quadribol – ele justificou. – Não me admira que ele quisesse ir às últimas consequências, mas ele escolheu a pessoa errada.

– Ah, Severus! – ela replicou incrédula. – Não queira me convencer que Mulciber fez isso por causa do Quadribol! _Eu sei_ que não foi.

E ele percebeu que não tinha mais como omitir isso de Marlene.

– Realmente não foi – ele admitiu, e lhe disse a verdade: – Mas quando eu percebi que ele queria mesmo fazer algo contra você, eu passei a vigiá-lo, só que ele esperou para agir no jogo. Obviamente, eu deveria ter imaginado que ele esperava apenas uma oportunidade de estar com você sem a minha presença...

– Mas _por que _você não me contou? – Marlene cobrou a explicação. – Se você tivesse me dito, eu teria falado com o diretor e...

– Foi exatamente por isso que eu não contei – Severus respondeu. – Não teríamos como provar, e eu também não queria te deixar preocupada à toa...!

– _À toa_? – ela o indagou, e finalmente o nó em sua garganta fora desatado: – Pra mim, _Artes das Trevas_ não é algo _à toa. _E não é só do Mulciber que eu estou falando... Eu só queria que você entendesse... – ela disse temerosa, mas reuniu coragem para perguntar: – Onde acha que essa história de Artes das Trevas vai te levar?

– Essa _história_ já acabou – disse ele, puxando-a para mais perto e a prendeu em seus braços, num abraço apertado e seguro. – Mulciber vai responder por isso, e o Fenwick vai se recuperar. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo.

Assim que disse isso, Severus inclinou o rosto para beijá-la, mas Marlene abaixou o rosto. Ele não insistiu, apenas beijou o cabelo dela enquanto ela escondia o rosto em seu peito, onde ele não podia ver as grossas lágrimas que se acumulavam e caíam. Ela sabia que ele não tinha sido sincero em suas palavras e não conseguiu responder nada, pois não tinha mais forças para discutir naquele momento.

SSMMSSMMSSMMS

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Já falei isso antes, mas assim como o cap 28, esse cap também foi dificílimo de escrever, exatamente pela questão de "desconstruir" a imagem dos nossos personagens favoritos. Mas apesar de ser tudo tão difícil, e ao contrário do que possa parecer, tudo vai terminar bem (na medida do impossível)!

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só lembrando:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	30. Sim e Não

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 29**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Coraline D. Snape, Gisele Weasley Potter, Fefa Black, Emily Farias, N. Black – Blackie, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Florence D. P. Snape, BCM, Suh Campbell, Olg'Austen, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Sakura Kh, Fernando, Leather00Jacket e Lari SL.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Marlene faz um sutil e desesperado lembrete a Severus, sobre as consequências que as palavras "Sim" e "Não" podem ter na vida deles._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA –

**SIM E NÃO**

Algumas semanas haviam se passado e o distanciamento entre Marlene e Severus por causa do Quadribol e da proximidade dos últimos exames, havia sido de certa forma bom. Marlene passara a apreciar a ausência de seu namorado, e não era como da outra vez que o afastamento foi insuportável porque estavam brigados. Tinham se distanciado porque uma parede invisível com base concreta e rígida feita de desconfiança havia se erguido entre ambos desde aquele "acidente" que tinha acontecido com Benjamin Fenwick. A atitude de Severus, que teve a _obrigação _de ficar ao lado de Mulciber – que graças aos parentes que tinha no Ministério, conseguiu ser responsabilizado _apenas _pela apologia ao uso de Artes das Trevas –, mesmo que fosse para se proteger, ainda dilacerava Marlene em dúvidas. No fundo, ela ainda não tinha conseguido _perdoá-lo. _

A dedicação exclusiva ao Quadribol e aos NIEMs passaram a fazer parte única e exclusiva da vida de Marlene nas últimas semanas. Além dos treinos, estava atarefada como nunca estudando com os amigos, tentando recuperar o tempo perdido, tão negligenciado por ela durante o ano e isso era bom; diminuíra quase que por completo o tempo que lhe restava para passar com Severus. E ele também não insistia em forçar alguma situação, pois sabia que ela tinha motivos de sobra e principalmente: quais eram os motivos para agir assim. Em resumo, aquela relação que era puro desejo e paixão, havia se extinguido a uma chama quase sem força e ao ponto de tornar-se cinza.

Mas a verdade era que _ela _se sentia como um verdadeiro vulcão, carregada de emoções que queriam a todo custo entrar em erupção, mas tentava se controlar por mais difícil que aquilo fosse. Marlene temia estar perdendo aquele que amava para as Artes das Trevas e ao mesmo tempo temia que o seu amor por Severus não fosse forte o bastante para fazê-lo desistir dessa filosofia, a qual parecia estar fortemente enraizada na vida dele, e de uma forma que ele jamais pudesse retirar.

Marlene queria mudar aquela situação, esquecer aquilo, mas não conseguia. O fantasma das _Artes das Trevas_ insistia em permear entre ambos e tampouco Severus fazia alguma coisa para remediar aquela situação: jamais sequer tocara no assunto desde o "acidente", para ele parecia mais fácil fingir que nada acontecera. E para ela não estava sendo nada fácil, mas pior seria o dia de hoje, quando, depois de longas semanas se recuperando dos ferimentos, Benjy retornaria aos treinos de Quadribol.

Os olhos castanhos fitaram o teto por mais alguns longos minutos, até que ela se levantou da cama e desceu até a sala comunal para encontrar seus companheiros de time. E qual não foi a sua surpresa quando viu que somente Benjy estava lá e detalhe: _sem_ as vestes de Quadribol, trajando somente o uniforme habitual da escola.

– Cadê os outros? – a pergunta dela foi inevitável.

– Eu tomei a liberdade de dispensar todo mundo – Benjy respondeu. – Ainda não me sinto totalmente recuperado...

Marlene o olhou desconfiada.

– Benjy... Isso não é verdade! – ela disse, sem entender. – O que aconteceu?

Benjy suspirou fundo e decidiu contar a verdade.

– O seu namorado me pediu pra dar um jeito de não treinarmos _hoje... – _ele disse timidamente.

Ela sentiu raiva ao pensar que Severus e Benjy haviam _combinado _aquilo.

– E desde quando ele _manda_ nos _nossos _treinos de Quadribol? – Marlene indagou, sem disfarçar a contrariedade.

– Desculpa – Benjy pediu constrangido, recuando um passo. – Snape só me disse que queria te fazer uma surpresa hoje à tarde e eu realmente pensei que você fosse gostar, mas se você acha que isso vai prejudicar a Corvinal...

A última coisa que Marlene queria era que Benjy se sentisse mal e então o interrompeu:

– Não, claro que não – ela disse com calma, diante do constrangimento dele. – Está tudo bem, você sabe que eu ando meio exagerada, com tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo...!

– Ah... – foi o que Benjy conseguiu dizer. **– **Espero que valha a pena então... a surpresa. Até mais tarde.

– Até.

Ele se virou em direção as escadas, mas Marlene o chamou.

– Benjy?

– Sim? – ele voltou-se a ela novamente.

– Sobre aquele jogo... – Marlene começou, mas ele desviou o olhar.

Benjy já sabia o que ela queria perguntar, o que ela vinha perguntando desde que ele recuperara a consciência após o acidente. O que ele gostaria de esquecer.

– Não – ele disfarçou, respondendo com simplicidade. – Eu já lhe disse, realmente não me lembro de nada.

– Tudo bem – ela concordou sem emoção, mas percebeu que aquilo o incomodava.

E na tentativa de arrancar um meio sorriso de seu colega, Marlene mudou as vestes de Quadribol com um movimento de varinha e brincou:

– Com certeza, essa foi a troca de roupa mais rápida da minha vida! – e riu.

– É, foi mesmo – concordou Benjy, e assim que ouviu o barulho na porta, ele concluiu: – Acho que Snape chegou, eu passei a nossa senha do dia a ele. Até mais – e dessa vez, ele conseguiu completar o caminho de volta ao seu dormitório.

Marlene suspirou aliviada ao ver que Benjy já havia subido. E ainda bem que não havia mais ninguém lá, ninguém para presenciar a sua expressão de alguém que parecia que estava sendo _obrigada_ a falar com o namorado.

Assim que Severus entrou, foi diretamente até ela e ainda sem dizer uma palavra, a beijou no rosto.

– Espero que não tenha se aborrecido com Fenwick – ele disse, quando percebeu que Marlene parecia contrariada.

– Não me aborreci – Marlene respondeu. – A culpa não foi dele. Ele disse que você ia me fazer uma surpresa, o que é? – ela perguntou, fingindo animação na voz.

– Se eu contar, deixa de ser surpresa – anunciou ele, e lhe estendeu a mão. – Vamos?

Marlene não sabia ainda o que ele havia planejado, mas concordou e, zombeteira, deu de ombros antes de estender a mão a Severus e entrelaçar seus dedos.

Eles logo saíram da Torre Corvinal e começaram a andar em silêncio, até que ela notou que eles se aproximavam da Sala Precisa e ficou um tanto perturbada. _Ai dele_ se estivesse tentando forçar uma situação, ela pensou. Mas decidiu ir até o fim, queria muito saber qual seria a tal _surpresa._

Quando pararam em frente à entrada, Severus fez um pedido estranho.

– Tente não pensar em nada agora, por favor.

Marlene concordou com a cabeça e fez o que ele lhe pedira, apenas observando-o buscar concentração e então a porta se abriu para eles entrarem.

Logo nos primeiros passos, Marlene realmente ficou surpresa com o que vira. A Sala Precisa estava completamente vazia de móveis, parecendo muito ampla e clara, e havia janelas próximas ao teto, permitindo que a luz do sol se filtrasse por elas. Ela reparou no chão, a madeira cor de ébano milimetricamente encerada fazia o tablado parecer um espelho de tão brilhante. E então observou a grande mesa no canto, era redonda de cor mogno e em cima dela havia um equipamento que ela imaginou ser um gramofone.

– O que significa essa _coisa_? _– _Marlene apontou o gramofone, agitando o braço displicente. – Esse chão, pra quê isso?

Severus respondeu com simplicidade.

– Estamos a pouco mais de um mês da Formatura e... – ele fez uma ligeira pausa antes de concluir: – ... eu observei que você não sabe dançar.

Ela franziu o cenho, contrariada.

– E por acaso _você_ sabe? – Marlene perguntou de má vontade.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

– Permita-me mostrar – disse Severus, puxando-a pela mão até o centro da sala.

Marlene o olhou com horror quando o viu apontar a varinha para o gramofone.

– O que está fazendo? – perguntou ela num grito alarmado. – Eu _realmente _não sei dançar...!

– Não se preocupe – pediu ele. – _Eu _sei.

Naquele momento, um som preencheu o ambiente; Marlene esperava uma valsa, ou algo do tipo _clássico_, mas a música que começou a tocar era bem mais... _animada_.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

(Quando ritmos de marimba começarem a tocar)

_Dance with me, make me sway_

(Dance comigo, me faça balançar)

_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

(Como um oceano preguiçoso abraça a praia)

_Hold me close, sway me more_

(Me abrace apertado, me balance mais)

– Severus...!** – **Marlene ainda tentou argumentar.

– Seu problema é nunca ter dançado antes com a pessoa certa – Severus respondeu.** – **Você não precisa nem prestar atenção à música, basta relaxar em meus braços e me acompanhar.

E antes que mais alguma palavra fosse dita em protesto, ele colocou os braços de Marlene em volta do seu pescoço e a ergueu, para que pudesse passar os pés embaixo dos dela. Um momento depois, eles começavam a girar.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

(Como uma flor curvando-se na brisa)

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

(Curve-se comigo, balance facilmente)

_When we dance you have a way with me_

(Quando dançamos você tem um jeito comigo)

_Stay with me, sway with me_

(Fique comigo, balance comigo)

– Severus, isso é ridículo... _Eu _me sinto ridícula... – reclamou Marlene com falsa raiva, depois de alguns minutos "dançando" sem esforço.

– Ora, não é _tão_ ruim – Severus devolveu o deboche, puxando-a para mais perto por um segundo, para que os pés dela ficassem brevemente afastados do chão.

Marlene ficou surpresa ao sentir que realmente estava gostando de "dançar"... Mas também... Como _não_ gostaria?

– Tudo bem. Não é _tão_ ruim – ela admitiu num sorriso.

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

(Outros dançarinos podem estar na pista)

_Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

(Querida, mas meus olhos vão ver somente você)

_Only you have that magic technique_

(Só você tem aquela técnica mágica)

_When we sway I go weak_

(Quando balançamos, eu enfraqueço)

Severus a fez firmar os pés no chão pela primeira vez. Marlene entrelaçou uma das mãos a dele e apoiou a outra em seu ombro. Ela fechou os olhos, e, ao ritmo da música, deixou-se ser levada por ele, que com suavidade envolveu-a mais entre os braços. Ela suspirou encostando a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-o guiá-la com leveza. Parecia flutuar e se não fosse a mão dele presa em sua cintura, facilmente voaria até os céus, embalada pela melodia doce da música que tocava e das batidas de seu coração.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_

(Eu posso ouvir o som dos violinos)

_Long before it begins_

(Muito antes de eles começarem)

_Make me thrill as only you know how_

(Me faça vibrar como só você sabe)

_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

(Me balance suavemente, me balance agora)

Marlene sentia-se... tão... bem. E era só isso que conseguia fazer: sentir. Sim, só aquilo já era prazer puro: sentir os braços dele envolvendo-a, peito e barriga de ambos unidos, a firmeza dos seus corpos enquanto se moviam juntos ao som da música.

_Like a flower bending in the breeze_

(Como uma flor curvando-se na brisa)

_Bend with me, sway with ease_

(Curve-se comigo, balance facilmente)

_When we dance you have a way with me_

(Quando dançamos você tem um jeito comigo)

_Stay with me, sway with me_

(Fique comigo, balance comigo)

Enquanto dançavam, Severus puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo, tão sutilmente a princípio, que Marlene mal notou em meio ao excitamento que sentia. Mas depois, houve uma convicção maior, com as pressões aqui e ali sendo sentidas: as coxas dele encontravam as dela, seus pés se roçavam e algumas vezes ela sentia o volume embaixo das calças dele, mesmo percebendo que ele estava sendo um pouco cuidadoso em relação a isso. Ela podia sentir o seu calor e logo, sua própria excitação também; ela sabia exatamente como seu corpo reagiria no segundo em que entrou em contato com o dele, mas nem se preocupou em sentir raiva e tampouco se afastou, pelo contrário: se aproximou ainda mais, e viu-se apertando o corpo contra o dele quando sentiu a mão dele percorrendo-lhe as costas e parando sobre sua nuca.

A mão dele em sua nuca a estava levando Marlene à loucura; ela voltou os olhos castanhos para cima, despertando daquele doce sonho que a embalava, deparando-se com os olhos negros de Severus. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com força quando notou que ele olhava de seus olhos para sua boca, e então fez o mesmo. Havia tantas coisas que ainda desconhecia, que desconfiava, porém tudo o que desejava naquele momento era sentir os lábios dele sobre os seus. Algo dentro de si, uma força inexplicável a fazia desejar aqueles lábios quentes e urgentes nos seus, mas não era somente desejo ou instinto; sua consciência estava lhe dizendo que aquilo era o certo.

Marlene encarou novamente aqueles olhos tão negros e foi se aproximando de Severus sutilmente, tornando ainda menor a distância que havia entre seus rostos; quando não havia mais distância alguma, ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele, roçando-os suavemente. Os lábios dele eram macios, moldando os dela sem usar a língua. Mas ela quis mais, queria sentir a língua dele, queria senti-lo por inteiro. Gostava do que estava recebendo, era o melhor beijo da sua vida, sempre fora, e então ficou na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo, aprofundando o contato. Ela sorriu contra os lábios dele e aprofundou o beijo num beijo terno e carregado de saudade. Era um beijo terno e suave, mas ao mesmo tempo era profundo e cheio de desejo. E aquele era, sem dúvidas, o primeiro beijo real que trocavam em tantas semanas de frieza e incerteza.

Marlene fechou os olhos e as sensações outrora adormecidas afloraram; rapidamente as mãos dela se moviam como que por vontade própria: uma avançou entre os cabelos dele, descendo em sua nuca, enterrando os dedos pequenos nos fios negros numa tentativa de trazê-lo mais próximo a si, enquanto a outra apertava seus ombros; ela conseguia sentir os músculos do braço de Severus se movimentando enquanto a mão dele subia pelas suas costas e o puxou, pressionando seu quadril contra o dele.

Severus ficara um tanto imóvel diante da investida dela, e num reflexo se afastou alguns centímetros para encará-la com surpresa. Ele estava respeitando o limite dela, mesmo que nenhuma palavra sobre isso tivesse sido dita. Ele a olhava incerto, num misto de choque e surpresa, provavelmente imaginando que Marlene não se e_ntregaria_ novamente a ele daquela forma, que ela ainda estava abalada – e ainda estava um pouco –, mas aquele beijo tinha sido o estopim inicial da mudança.

– Se eu beijá-la de novo, não vou conseguir mais parar – murmurou ele, a voz rouca.

– E todo o seu autocontrole? – ela o provocou, aproximando seus lábios dos dele novamente.

O olhar surpreso de Severus aumentou por um segundo.

– Com você, ele não existe.

Marlene viu a curva sensual nos lábios dele e inclinou o rosto para beijá-lo, mas Severus tomou a iniciativa: beijou-a de novo, agora por um ângulo diferente. Seus lábios tomaram os dela num beijo ávido e cheio de desejo, e ele parecia tão emocionado quanto ela; suas línguas se acariciavam numa dança sensual e singela: ele mordiscava delicadamente o lábio inferior dela e ela o repetia, trazendo-o ainda mais junto de si.

O beijo ganhou força e as respirações ficaram escassas; logo Severus afastou seus lábios dos de Marlene, e passou a explorar com beijos suaves o queixo, o pescoço, a orelha... Eles ficaram trocando carícias suaves por um longo tempo, mas não demorou para que Marlene notasse que sua razão havia sumido e já não importava mais porque estava ali com ele; apenas sentia a pele queimar e seu corpo responder com arrepios aos mínimos toques dele. Sentir a boca dele em seu corpo a enlouquecia, mas ela queria mais daqueles lábios nos seus, então se aproximou dos lábios dele novamente, até que foi pega de surpresa por mais um beijo.

Dessa vez, o prazer foi agudo, explosivo, e Marlene gemeu alto quando a língua dele entrou com vontade no beijo. Ela gemeu ao sentir a mão de Severus correndo pela sua nuca, pelos seus ombros e suas costas e a outra estava firme em sua cintura, apertando-a contra si; um segundo gemido surgiu quando ela sentiu as costas batendo contra a mesa atrás de si. Sem perceber, ele havia a empurrado contra a mesa e colado o corpo ao dela, então a segurou com firmeza pelos quadris e a colocou sentada em cima da mesa; ela manteve os braços seguros em volta do pescoço dele enquanto ele enganchava as pernas dela em sua cintura.

Enquanto a beijava, Severus introduziu a mão pela abertura lateral da saia, alisando e apertando as coxas sedosas; depois suas mãos subiram novamente, arrancando o suéter dela por cima da cabeça. Marlene já não estava quente, estava febril, com a pele sensível, as roupas apertadas. Ele entranhou as mãos por dentro de sua camisa, parando em sua cintura, onde, com um apertão, ele a puxou ainda mais contra si. Ela retribuiu aquele aperto com vontade, envolvendo o pescoço dele entre seus braços, fazendo com que ele afundasse o rosto em seu pescoço; ele depositou beijos úmidos ali, alternando sempre com mordidinhas e beijos leves, sentindo no mesmo instante as mãos dela se agarrarem aos seus cabelos.

Marlene mordiscava o lábio inferior dele, sugando lentamente; Severus então a beijou com força, e suas mãos agilmente lhe livraram da gravata. Ele começou a abrir lentamente a camisa dela e voltou a atacar o pescoço delicado: seus lábios desciam aos poucos do pescoço para o colo que ia sendo exposto a cada botão da camisa dela que ele abria. O corpo dela arqueou-se involuntariamente no momento em que o sentiu afastar delicadamente o tecido do sutiã com os dentes para então sugar a pele recém-exposta.

Severus a contemplou com um olhar e Marlene sentiu os seios enrijecendo cada vez mais; ele abaixou o rosto para sua boca capturar um seio e envolveu o outro com a mão. Completamente sensível ali, ela mordeu os lábios; ele massageava, mordiscava, acariciava, apertava os seios com ambas as mãos e depois tornou a beijá-la na boca. Seus lábios tomaram os dela, suas línguas novamente dançavam juntas, numa sincronia inexplicável. Quando finalmente o ar começou a lhes faltar, eles se afastaram brevemente.

Ainda ofegando, Marlene retribuiu o que Severus lhe fizera anteriormente: retirou-lhe a gravata e fez o mesmo com seu suéter. Ela abriu a camisa dele com ardor, arrastando suas unhas em seu abdômen, até alcançar os ombros. Ele então desceu as mãos pelas costas dela, do pescoço até os quadris; encontrou a saia dela e a levantou, enrolando-a na altura da cintura e voltou a deslizar a mão entre suas pernas, escorregando os dedos por baixo do elástico da calcinha para tocar a pele diretamente. Ele fez uma pausa, puxando a calcinha dela para baixo e ela se retorceu para que a peça escorregasse com mais facilidade pelas suas coxas, deslizando para fora de seus tornozelos por fim.

Severus passou a mão novamente pelos seios de Marlene, os dedos dele deslizavam pela pele macia, descendo pelo ventre, coxas e subiram de novo entre as pernas dela até encontrar o clitóris latejante. E quando alcançou o seu objetivo, os dedos dele começaram a explorar a feminilidade dela com precisão; logo, ela estava completamente excitada, a agilidade dele quanto a isso era impressionante. Ela prendeu a respiração quando ele a tocou ali e outra vez quando a carícia se aprofundou. Seus dedos ainda estavam dentro dela, ela estava mais molhada, e abriu mais as pernas para ele. Ela soltou um suspiro alto quando ele tirou os dedos de dentro dela e sua respiração ainda era descompassada quando o puxou novamente para si.

Marlene puxou Severus pelo pescoço e sem demora foi distribuindo-lhe beijos úmidos; lambeu a orelha dele, mordiscando e acariciou seu rosto com os dedos. As mãos dela desceram desesperadas pelo peito dele até parar no cós de sua calça. Ela jogou o cinto dele longe e o ajudou a abrir a calça; ao libertar o membro túrgido, ela não conseguiu evitar olhá-lo com desejo e instantaneamente, era só isso o que importava: somente o seu desejo passou a existir, quente e quase raivoso.

Severus a trouxe de encontro a si enquanto comprimia o rosto contra os seios dela; ela moveu os quadris um pouco, encontrando o membro rígido e esfregou-se contra ele, procurando o alívio, então apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e prendeu as pernas em torno de sua cintura. Ele a penetrou forte, com urgência. Marlene gemia e mordia os lábios com força, sentindo-o se movimentar dentro dela, ora rápido, ora devagar. Ele sentiu que ela ia se tornando cada vez mais apertada em torno de seu membro e ela percebia que as respirações deles estavam entrecortadas; o suor já os inundava e ambos tinham a pulsação e os batimentos cardíacos irregulares.

Não demorou muito para que o grito de Marlene explodisse e quando Severus percebeu que ela estava gozando, experimentou novamente aquele orgulho profundo por sempre levá-la ao clímax. Os espasmos dela ainda massageavam seu membro, convidando-o a segui-la. O convite era irrecusável e ele o aceitou: com um tremor único, ele a acompanhou quando ela teve outro orgasmo, e assim eles chegaram juntos ao ápice. Ele se despejou dentro dela sentindo seu prazer se misturando ao dela enquanto ela ainda se contorcia, tomada pela sensação de entrega.

Severus saiu de dentro dela e permaneceu em pé, sentindo os músculos de seu braço tremerem um pouco; então abraçou-a, acomodando-a em seus braços de modo que Marlene pudesse olhá-lo nos olhos. Ela o encarava com um olhar aturdido, o resultado de todas as sensações de prazer que ele havia lhe proporcionado. Ele depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios e sua mão acariciava os cabelos dela, assim como o seu rosto.

Severus percebeu que Marlene estava distante. Ele beijou a curva do seu pescoço e com a ponta dos dedos lhe afagava as costas.

– Lene? – ele chamou, com o sutil intuito de trazê-la de volta a realidade.

Marlene sorriu.

– Por que tudo que fazemos juntos acaba desse jeito? – ela perguntou com graça.

– Porque o nosso a... – ele se refreou depressa: – ... nosso _sentimento _é muito intenso, muito... verdadeiro.

Imediatamente, a expressão de Marlene mudou.

"... nosso _sentimento..._" _– _ela só ouvira até ali.

Ela suspirou, parecendo indignada. Será que Severus não percebia que aquilo era o que ela menos gostaria de ouvir no seguinte momento? Quanta... _relutância_, por que ele não dizia que era amor?, Marlene se perguntava. Talvez, ele nunca _admitisse_ que fosse amor. E estava cansada disso.

Marlene podia não ter sentido raiva antes, mas em compensação, sentia toda a raiva acumulada de antes e mais a de agora. Abaixou a cabeça e não olhou mais para Severus. Ela o afastou de si com as duas mãos espalmadas. Ajeitou o sutiã, fechou a camisa, colocou a gravata e o suéter com uma espécie de fúria e da mesma forma, desceu da mesa para pegar a calcinha e a vestiu depressa, como se sentisse vergonha do que tinha acontecido.

Severus percebeu isso, e, sem entender a repentina mudança de humor dela, ele também se recompôs rapidamente em suas vestes.

– Marlene, o que houve? – ele perguntou, estava ficando preocupado com aquela atitude.

– _Comigo_? Nada – ela respondeu ríspida, encarando-o de frente agora. – Eu continuo preocupada é com _você._

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Sabia do que Marlene estava falando, mas não sabia nem como tocar naquele _assunto _novamente. Todo o acontecido envolvendo Artes das Trevas, desde a chantagem e as ameaças de Mulciber até a quase morte de Benjy, chegava a ser uma espécie de "assunto proibido" entre os dois.

– Eu sei que depois do que aconteceu – Severus começou –, você não confia tão plenamente em mim, mas... – era como se ele não encontrasse as palavras certas e tentou encerrar o assunto: – Marlene, a gente já conversou sobre isso...

Enquanto Severus falava, duas vozes brigavam dentro da cabeça de Marlene. Uma, que queria ser boa e corajosa, lhe incitava a dizer a ele tudo o que pensava a respeito das Artes das Trevas na vida dele. Outra, dizia à boa que ela deveria era calar a boca, para evitar mais um possível desentendimento.

Num reflexo, Marlene optou pela primeira.

– Não! A gente _não_ conversou, Severus! – interpôs ela, com raiva. – Mas não é isso que importa agora. Eu quero... – ela ponderou – Eu quero que você me escolha!

Severus a olhou sem entender.

– Eu quero que você me escolha – ela repetiu, e ficou esperando a resposta dele.

– Eu já escolhi você – argumentou ele. – Se depois de tudo que aconteceu, me diga se isso não ficou claro e eu lhe provo – ele disse firme, presumindo que ela ainda falava do sentimento que ele tivera por Lily.

Como se Marlene tivesse entendido, lido sua expressão, ela respondeu:

– Não é uma escolha entre mim e Lily, eu sei, essa escolha você nem poderia mais fazer – ela disse com simplicidade. **– **Eu estou falando do _futuro._

– Futuro? – repetiu Severus, indagando.

– É – Marlene disse, buscando firmeza na voz para poder continuar: – Eu imagino que antes de tudo, antes da gente ficar junto, você já tinha planejado sua vida inteira e como ia ser quando você juntasse a esse Lorde não sei das quantas...

Severus ficou mudo, apenas a olhava, perplexo. Marlene tinha total razão, além de ter plena certeza do que falava. Ela continuou:

– Mas eu quero que você esqueça tudo isso e me escolha – ela fez o seu pedido, dizendo alto e claro: – Quero que você _me _escolha ao invés de... _Voldemort._

Ao final da frase, ela até suspirou aliviada, pois finalmente havia dito tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta, o que ela queria e precisava dizer.

– Eu... Marlene... eu... – Severus hesitou, sem saber o que responder.

Diante da hesitação dele, ela o interrompeu:

– Não tem nem o que pensar, Severus! – Marlene disse firme, impondo sua condição: – Se você disser "sim" a aquele homem, você vai estar dizendo "não" pra mim.

Severus voltou-se a ela com um olhar brando.

– É, não tem mesmo o que pensar – respondeu ele por fim, numa voz artificialmente tranquila. – Você tem razão – e finalizou a conversa depositando um beijo sereno nos lábios dela.

Era estranho quando ele concordava rápido demais, porém Marlene sorriu verdadeiramente emocionada. Esperava que dessa vez Severus estivesse falando a verdade e que ela pudesse considerar o "sim" que iria ouvir futuramente.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Bem, as coisas melhoraram um pouco, mas nem tudo foi resolvido. E aguardem: no próximo capítulo, o Jantar de Ensaio antes da Formatura... Alguém arriscaria um palpite sobre o que acontecerá nesse jantar? RSRRSR.

**2. **A música desse capítulo é a mesma do filme (que também usamos na MBA AJ), se chama "Sway", de Michael Bublé. Para quem tiver interesse, aqui vai o link do youtube, basta retirar os colchetes: http:/www[.]youtube[.]com/watch?v=dG8giVJKQPI

**3****.**Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Repetindo:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	31. Segredo Revelado

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 30**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Lady Aredhel Anarion, Florence D. P. Snape, Emily Farias, Coraline D. Snape, Gisele Weasley Potter, Beast Of Burden, Sakura Kh, Olg'Austen, N. Black – Blackie, Suh Campbell, Fernando, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Lari SL, Leather00Jacket e Bab's90.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Finalmente, o segredo de Dorcas e Sirius é revelado._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E UM –

**SEGREDO REVELADO**

_Um mês depois..._

A euforia dos alunos do Sétimo Ano era geral naquela semana. Depois dos últimos e exaustivos exames dos NIEMs, todos contavam os minutos para o tão esperado "Jantar de Ensaio" que aconteceria naquela noite, uma festa especial que sempre acontecia alguns dias antes da Formatura.

Já passava pouco mais das sete da noite. Na Sala Comunal da Corvinal, Severus conversava com Benjy; ambos aguardavam suas namoradas e de lá, iriam direto até o Salão Principal, onde estava acontecendo o Jantar de Ensaio.

– Severus?

O sonserino ouviu seu nome ser pronunciado, então se voltou para a direção de onde vinha o chamado e viu Marlene descendo as escadas. Quase perdeu a respiração.

_Linda._

Essa palavra definiria aquela que via descer as escadas, Severus pensou. Com passos leves e comedidos, Marlene vinha em sua direção. Parte dos cabelos castanhos estava preso para trás num estilo pouco formal, despojado. Os olhos castanhos, quase amendoados, estavam muito bem delineados e os lábios rosados cintilavam; uma beleza natural que havia sido apenas realçada.

A cada passo que Marlene dava, o leve vestido azul e prata, amarrado ao pescoço deslizava pelas curvas do corpo pequeno e delicado, porém não menos sensual aquela noite. O decote não tão habitual de sua personalidade era ousado e expunha parte dos seios bonitos, onde um pequeno e reluzente pingente prateado repousava.

Quando por fim desceu as escadas, Marlene parou a alguns passos de seu namorado, que apenas a observava em silêncio, os olhos negros fixos em si. Ela sentiu um arrepio intenso percorrer suas costas ao ver que Severus se aproximava, porém sem desviar aquele olhar intenso de cima de si. E, sem dúvida alguma, aquela sensação não devia ser por conta do corte do vestido que expunha suas costas quase que por completo, ela pensou.

Severus então se aproximou dela; Marlene reparou que ele estava muito bem vestido, as vestes negras de gala impecáveis, e sentiu-se momentaneamente excitada tendo aqueles olhos intensos sobre si.

– Está linda – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, ainda estava literalmente sem palavras.

– Obrigada – Marlene respondeu num sorriso, depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios dele, quando outra voz se fez presente.

– Emmeline! – exclamou Benjy.

Marlene olhou para trás, vendo Emmeline parar logo ao seu lado. Benjy passou por ela e Severus e Marlene notou que, tal qual seu namorado, o loiro estava impecavelmente bem vestido. Benjy então contemplou sua namorada: Emmeline tinha os cabelos soltos em fartos cachos loiros que lhe caíam displicentes sobre os ombros nus, bem natural, assim como sua maquiagem, isso sem contar o vestido azul claro com bordados em fios prateados, até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. O decote era discreto, porém suas curvas delicadas eram ressaltadas ainda mais sob aquele tecido quase transparente.

– Emme... Está linda... – Benjy falou de forma galante e então levou a mão da namorada até os lábios, onde repousou um beijo delicado e casto, porém que fez o rosto da loira pegar fogo.

Sem mais palavras, os quatro saíram da Torre Corvinal; Emmeline e Benjy andavam mais a frente pelos corredores enquanto Marlene e Severus também os seguiam, porém alguns metros em recuo do outro casal.

Durante o caminho, Marlene olhava intrigada para as vestes do namorado; Severus estava bem vestido, mas o que estava a intrigando, era que as vestes dele eram _completamente negras_, enquanto o tema do Jantar de Ensaio e também da Formatura, se referia as cores das quatro Casas de Hogwarts, o que deveria ser representado nas vestes e/ou acessórios de cada um.

– O que foi? – Severus perguntou de repente, percebendo que ela o olhava especulativa.

– Hm... – Marlene começou sem graça. – As suas... vestes! – explicou ela. – São perfeitas, mas... Esqueceu que o tema do Jantar e da Formatura são as "_cores_" – ela abriu aspas com os dedos – das quatro Casas de Hogwarts?

Severus não suprimiu um sorrisinho de deboche.

– Devo lembrá-la – ele disse em tom malicioso –, que você ainda não viu _todas _as minhas vestes...

– Ah...! – exclamou Marlene, num olhar de quem tinha entendido tudo. Mal podia esperar para ver _onde _ele estava representando as cores da Sonserina.

Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem ao Salão Principal, que estava muito diferente naquela noite: próximo da entrada havia uma ante-sala com bebidas e comidas para recepcionar os convidados, e ao fundo, via-se o interior do Salão, que havia sido magicamente decorado com o tema das quatro Casas, quase transformando-se numa boate muito elegante e refinada diante das luzes que pulsavam em azul, verde, vermelho e amarelo.

Sempre juntos, os quatro circularam pelo salão, cumprimentando alguns conhecidos, mas quando chegaram próximo à mesa onde estavam os alunos da Grifinória, Marlene e Severus recuaram, deixando que Emmeline e Benjy fossem sozinhos cumprimentar os amigos.

Enquanto Emmeline e Benjy conversavam com Lily, James, Sirius e Peter, Severus puxou Marlene para si, mantendo a mão firme em sua cintura enquanto se deslocavam para o fundo do salão – bem longe da mesa grifinória.

– Não sei _porque _eles me olham desse jeito... – Severus debochou enquanto se sentavam à mesa. Marlene então olhou de relance para a outra mesa, a tempo de ver Sirius olhando para os dois com uma expressão indignada e o sonserino completou: – Eu não sou _tão_ mal-humorado... Eu sou _feio._..

Marlene sorriu, tocando-lhe a face com carinho.

– Ah, não é não...! – murmurou ela, aproximando o rosto para beijá-lo.

Enquanto tinha os lábios de Severus se movendo sedutoramente sobre os seus, um som ínfimo chegava aos ouvidos de Marlene: parecia um vidro quebrando. Ela não podia ver, mas parecia que Sirius havia acabado de quebrar um copo na mesa da Grifinória...

###

Meia hora depois, a festa estava sendo um sucesso evidente: o salão parecia cada vez mais abarrotado, muitos alunos e convidados se agitando na batida animada das músicas contagiantes e das luzes hipnóticas. Todos estavam se divertindo.

Todos, menos Sirius Black. E não apenas pelo fato de que suas "acompanhantes" não haviam chegado ainda, mas sim pelo que ele via acontecer na mesa onde Emmeline, Benjy, Marlene e Severus estavam. Ver aquela troca de olhares apaixonados entre Marlene e Severus estava o deixando indignado.

– Qual é o problema dele, hein? – Sirius indagou irritado, apontando para onde estavam Severus e Marlene e os outros grifinórios também se viraram para ver. – Ele fica ali, todo _sonserino_, se achando o rei do pedaço só porque está com a Lene...

James riu enquanto respondia o amigo.

– Primeira coisa, Padfoot: ele_ é_ um sonserino. Dois: ele _está _com a sua ex-namorada. E terceiro: ele só está com a Lene porque _ela _quis assim...

Sirius então cerrou os punhos com raiva.

– Ele age como se fosse _digno _dela...! – esbravejou ele.

Lily então se voltou a ele incrédula.

– E por acaso _você_ é mais digno do que ele? – a ruiva lhe perguntou inquisidora, com um fio de mágoa na voz. – Reveja seus antecedentes com a Lene, Sirius!

– Eu não vou deixar isso continuar assim! – ele disse, e decidido, se levantou.

– Onde é que você vai? – James perguntou.

– Fazer o que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo, Prongs – foi o que Sirius respondeu antes de dar as costas ao grupo e se afastar.

James e Lily se entreolharam preocupados ao ver a direção em que Sirius ia: na direção de Marlene e Severus.

###

Marlene nem percebeu a movimentação de seu ex-namorado. Emmeline e Benjy tinham acabado de sair da mesa e também da festa. Ela deixou que um meio sorriso brincasse em seus lábios; sabia que não ia poder voltar para o seu dormitório naquela noite, pois Emmeline já a avisara que ela e Benjy planejavam passar a noite juntos pela primeira vez. Não que ela se importasse com isso, pelo contrário: estava feliz pela amiga e também tinha grandes planos para o fim da noite.

Ela voltou-se a Severus com um olhar insinuante.

– Eu também não vejo a hora dessa festa acabar, sabia? – Marlene perguntou maliciosamente.

– Será porque talvez você queira...?

– _Dançar_? – uma segunda voz se fez presente interrompendo Severus.

Marlene desviou o olhar do namorado ao seu lado para frente. Era Sirius.

– Dança comigo? – ele indagou, estendendo-lhe a mão livre, já que a outra segurava uma capa sobre o ombro. – Claro, se o Snape permitir... – ele acrescentou num sorriso desafiador.

– Sirius, eu acho melhor... – começou Marlene, olhando de Severus para Sirius e de Sirius para Severus. O que era aquilo? _Que atrevimento..._!

– Vá com ele – Severus lhe tomou a palavra, e ela se voltou para ele sem acreditar. – Eu acho que ele não vai pisar no seu pé – ele concluiu debochado.

– Severus? – Marlene perguntou completamente chocada.

– Eu ia mesmo buscar uma bebida para nós – ele lhe respondeu, fazendo menção de se levantar.

– Mas... – ela ainda tentou argumentar.

– Acredito que não haverá problema em apenas _uma_ taça... – Severus sussurrou em seu ouvido, por fim depositando um beijo delicado em seus lábios e então se levantou, deixando-a no vácuo e na presença do ex.

Assim que se certificou de que Severus já estava longe, Sirius sentou no mesmo lugar que o rival estava ocupando e se dirigiu a Marlene novamente.

– Então ele sabe que você pira quando bebe? – e meneou com a cabeça na direção da porta.

Ela lhe dirigiu um olhar mortal.

– Obrigada por me fazer lembrar dos meus _tropeços..._! _– _ela respondeu com sarcasmo.

– Me desculpe – Sirius pediu sem jeito e tornou a ficar em pé, estendendo-lhe a mão – Bem, vamos dançar? Pelos velhos tempos? – perguntou ele e apesar de tudo, ainda conseguiu dar um sorriso.

Marlene então sorriu de volta.

– Pelos "velhos tempos", então – ela concordou, levantando-se também, e, meio sem jeito, estendeu a mão a Sirius, que depositou a capa sobre a cadeira ao lado e então rumou para o centro do salão levando-a consigo.

_Ex-namorados de mãos dadas... _Aquilo era no mínimo estranho, pensou ela, enquanto eles tentavam entrar no ritmo da música que tocava.

Alguns minutos depois, na pista de dança, Marlene e Sirius não estavam realmente dançando; apenas se balançavam desajeitadamente de um lado para o outro tentando, ainda sem sucesso, acompanhar o ritmo da música.

– Lene, eu... – Sirius começou, pela enésima vez enquanto "dançavam".

Ela já tinha até perdido a conta. Quantas vezes em meio à música alta ele já havia começado a frase sem mencionar outra coisa que não fossem pronomes?

– Está tudo bem? – Marlene perguntou finalmente, e Sirius pareceu ter achado uma brecha para o que queria contar.

– Não importa o quão certo alguém esteja do que o outro é... – ele disse, tentando encontrar as palavras certas. – Ou do que é certo ou errado, às vezes a gente descobre que esse alguém não é exatamente o que a gente esperava que essa pessoa fosse...

Marlene rolou os olhos impaciente. Então era _isso_? Com o pretexto da "dança", Sirius queria na verdade uma última oportunidade de tentar denegrir a imagem de Severus? _Estava perdendo tempo, então!_, ela pensou. Aliás, ela não via a hora que Severus voltasse e a livrasse daquele infortúnio.

A voz insistente de Sirius cortou seu devaneio.

– Por Merlin, você não está nem me escutando...!

– É a música, está muito alta – Marlene disfarçou, gesticulando displicente. – Mas, por favor, continue – pediu ela; talvez fosse mais fácil ouvir o que Sirius tinha a dizer e então ele a deixaria em paz logo em seguida.

– Eu fiquei pensando que talvez você... – Sirius hesitou – ... deixa pra lá... É que eu não sabia que isso ia ser tão difícil... Eu só acho que eu lhe devo uma explicação...

– Olha, Sirius, relaxa, relaxa! – ela pediu, segurando as mãos dele. – Está tudo bem, eu juro!

– Não está não – respondeu ele, sério. – Não desde que você começou a namorar o Snivellus...

Por um momento, Marlene ficou preocupada com a seriedade daquelas palavras. Sirius não era assim.

– Ai Sirius... Às vezes você é tão idiota, sabia? – ela perguntou calma, rindo baixo.

– Por que está dizendo isso? – ele devolveu a pergunta, parecendo confuso.

Marlene sorriu.

– Eu acho... – começou ela em tom jocoso – ... que eu devo admitir... que eu só comecei a namorar o Severus pra te provocar...!

– Mesmo? – ele retribuiu o sorriso dela.

– Mesmo – ela confirmou. – Eu queria que você visse que eu estava muito feliz com ele, e muito bem sem você, pra isso te torturar lentamente... Mas aí, não sei, alguma coisa aconteceu... _Eu me apaixonei por ele... _

O sorriso dele murchou naquele momento.

– E espero sinceramente que isso não te magoe – Marlene prosseguiu, ainda sorrindo –, mas eu não aguento mais _você e eu_, essa nossa história... Passado é passado. Então que tal a gente colocar uma pedra nesse assunto e _tentar _aproveitar a festa?

Sirius não sabia o que responder. E num rompante, a verdade lhe escapou pelos lábios.

– É... Eu dormi com a sua prima.

Marlene riu, descrente.

– Desculpe, eu acho que não entendi direito. O que você disse? – ela perguntou.

Sirius respirou fundo, e não estava mais sorrindo.

– É, eu comi a Dorcas – afirmou ele, sério, e talvez nunca tivesse falado tão sério antes. – Ano passado, no último jogo da temporada...

Marlene ficou estarrecida. Foi como se um filme estivesse passando involuntariamente em sua cabeça. O jogo, era Corvinal contra Sonserina, houve uma derrota por poucos pontos. Agora ela percebia que eram duas derrotas juntas: enquanto ela dava o melhor de si jogando, Sirius e Dorcas davam uma...?

Foi como se tivesse parado de respirar. O que havia acabado de ouvir parecia ter remexido em algo que julgava ter enterrado, mas que talvez não tivesse sido cem por cento superado. Ela se sentiu horrível, mas tão horrível, que não tinha palavras para expressar o que sentia, apenas continuou ouvindo as palavras de Sirius como se ecoassem num vazio.

"E nós nos encontramos durante o verão inteiro, parecíamos dois coelhinhos, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era uma loucura e obviamente imoral. Eu cheguei a pensar que estava apaixonado por ela, e foi por isso que naquela época eu te pedi um tempo..."

– Mas depois, quando você fez questão de mostrar pra todo mundo que estava com Snape, eu... – ele concluía com dificuldade. – Eu percebi que eu te amava... Eu ainda te amo!

Marlene nada respondeu, ainda seguia chocada demais para falar e continuou apenas encarando inexpressivamente as luzes coloridas se intercalando entre verde, vermelho, azul e amarelo, refletindo no rosto de Sirius.

– Por favor, diz alguma coisa! – ele exasperou, diante do estado atônito dela.

Marlene piscou repetidamente, como se finalmente acabasse de sair de um transe.

– Você... – começou ela, apontando-lhe o dedo em riste. – Você... é a segunda pessoa mais desprezível que eu conheço!

– Lene, por favor! – Sirius tentou argumentar. Sem sucesso.

– Porque a primeira é a Dorcas! Sai da minha frente! – ela concluiu furiosa e então lhe deu as costas, afastando-se depressa.

Marlene olhou desesperada em direção à porta e começou a correr até lá. Lily e James se levantaram preocupados quando a viram correr e a ruiva a alcançou a poucos metros da porta.

– Lene! – Lily chamou, puxando Marlene pelo braço.

– O que você quer? – Marlene perguntou grosseiramente, e Lily até se assustou com a expressão furiosa da morena.

– Ah, meu Merlin! – a ruiva exclamou, levando as mãos a boca. – Sirius te contou, não foi?

Marlene a olhou sem acreditar.

– Você... – ela murmurou, olhando para James por cima do ombro da amiga. – Vocês sabiam?

– Lene, eu sinto muito... – Lily começou, mas foi só o que conseguiu dizer. Tal qual fizera com Sirius, Marlene lhe virou as costas e a deixou falando sozinha.

A corvinal andou de cabeça baixa, as palavras retumbando em sua mente.

_"Os _meus amigos_ não têm e nunca tiveram MEDO de dizer a verdade..."_

Então era _essa _a _sinceridade _que seus _amigos_ tinham com ela? Grande engano. Ela chegou à ante-sala, mas assim que pisou ali, sentiu o coração dar um salto. À sua frente, Dorcas estava chegando com Remus, e sorriu largamente para si, porém, o sorriso desapareceu do rosto da grifinória quando Marlene lhe dirigiu apenas um olhar cheio de repulsa, antes de sair dali a passos rápidos.

– Prima...! – Dorcas chamou desesperada. – Eu vou falar com ela! – anunciou ela e afastou-se de Remus bruscamente para correr atrás de Marlene.

Naquele momento, Sirius acabava de alcançar Remus na porta; Lily e James vinham logo atrás dele.

– O que aconteceu com a Lene? – Remus perguntou ao grupo. – Ela não parecia nada bem.

– E como ela poderia estar bem namorando Snivellus? – Sirius brincou.

– Sirius...! – respondeu Remus em tom de reprimenda.

– Deixa pra lá – pediu Sirius –, não é hora de pegar esse bonde, meu amigo...

Remus o olhou meio desconfiado, mas foi praticamente arrastado pelos amigos para dentro do salão.

###

Marlene passou correndo pela ante-sala onde ficavam as bebidas sem nem mesmo notar que Severus ainda deveria estar ali. Ela não parou de correr de cabeça baixa rumo aos corredores, sentindo o peito doer alucinadamente, sua cabeça dar voltas e mais voltas. Alguns alunos que ali passavam a fitavam sem entender nada e ela só parou de correr quando uma mão em seu ombro a deteve pouco depois de se distanciar alguns metros do Salão Principal.

– Prima! – Dorcas gritou. – Não conta nada pro Remus!

A corvinal se desvencilhou da prima, emitindo uma risada debochada.

– Você _dormiu_ com o _meu _namorado e agora me pede pra não contar nada pro _seu_? _– _Marlene indagou sarcasticamente. – Você é _mesmo _a pessoa mais desprezível que eu conheço!

– Eu não queria isso, eu juro...! – a grifinória tentou explicar, mas Marlene voltou a interrompê-la grosseiramente:

– É mesmo? – ela perguntou cínica. – Que eu saiba, quando um não quer, dois não fazem! – e também lhe virou as costas.

– Lene, olha pra mim! – Dorcas pediu, puxando-a novamente, porém Marlene se afastou como um bicho ferido.

– _Não – toque – em – mim_! – ela vociferou entre dentes e Dorcas recuou um passo.

– Não teve importância nenhuma Lene, eu juro! – argumentou a grifinória. – Muitas vezes, era o _seu nome_ que ele gemia quando...

Marlene sentiu o sangue lhe subir a cabeça. Estava cansada de tanta mentira, tanto cinismo, tanta falsidade e não conseguiu mais se conter: esbofeteou Dorcas com toda a força que tinha e as marcas de suas unhas ficaram no rosto da grifinória.

– Não _– _ouse _–_ falar _– _do _– _meu _– _nome! – Marlene gritou e a cada palavra proferida era um tapa que Dorcas levava. – _NÃO – OUSE_!

Sem pensar no que fazia, ela fechou firmemente o punho direito e então socou literalmente a cara da prima, com tanta força que chegou a sentir dor também. Dorcas se desequilibrou caindo no chão e o seu vestido tomara-que-caia vermelho de seda se rasgou na lateral. A grifinória tapou o rosto com as mãos num urro de dor quando a corvinal pulou em cima dela e continuou socando seu rosto.

Quando Marlene percebeu que não teria muito mais força nos dedos para continuar batendo na prima, numa atitude extrema puxara até sua varinha, apontando-a diretamente para o rosto da grifinória. Mas a corvinal não teve nem tempo de pensar em alguma maldição, pois sentiu braços envolvendo fortemente a sua cintura e puxando-a, tirando-a de cima de Dorcas.

Por um instante, Marlene ainda se debateu esperneando, mas a raiva cessou quando ela viu que era Severus quem estava ali.

– Severus! – ela exclamou, agarrando-se a ele desesperada.

– Marlene... – ele murmurou, segurando e observando as mãos vermelhas dela. – O que houve?

Foi o que Severus perguntou, embora já tivesse quase certeza da resposta. Era como se Marlene tivesse ido do céu ao inferno em questão de poucos minutos. Ela estava radiante no salão, pelo menos até Sirius aparecer, e de repente tudo mudara. Ele a vira passar pela ante-sala como um furacão, então largou de qualquer jeito sobre a bancada as taças que havia providenciado e, atraído pelos gritos raivosos de Marlene, logo chegou onde ela e Dorcas estavam. Ao ver Dorcas no chão sendo socada por ela, tudo fez sentido: o segredo havia sido revelado.

– Eu... _eu quero que você me tire daqui_ – ela pediu a ele num sussurro alucinado –, que faça amor comigo até que eu esqueça aquelas coisas horríveis que _ela – _Marlene apontou para Dorcas – e _Sirius _fizeram!

Mas antes que Severus pudesse responder, Dorcas havia se erguido do chão, tentando se recompor com dificuldade; a grifinória então apontou para ele quando gritou:

– Foi você que contou pra ela, não foi? Seu MALDITO! – ela disse e logo em seguida voltou a se desequilibrar, caindo de novo no chão.

Marlene sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando ouviu aquilo. Mais uma decepção para completar a noite. Ela afastou Severus de si imediatamente, sentindo ânsia.

– Então _você_ já sabia disso? – ela exclamou de repente, agora o encarando com uma fúria incontida. – Como sempre...

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Bem, esperamos que o capítulo não tenha decepcionado ninguém! Para quem gostou do momento "hora da verdade", tem mais no próximo e particularmente acho que vocês já sabem o que é! RSRSRS.

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Nem vou falar (vou falar!) que esse cap tá MUITO DIGNO de reviews não tá? HAHA

O recadinho de sempre:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	32. Culpado

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 31**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Lady Aredhel Anarion, Gisele Weasley Potter, BCM, Florence D. P. Snape, Lady McFadden, Beast Of Burden, Olg'Austen, N. Black – Blackie, Coraline D. Snape, Emily Farias, Kitty Pride Malfoy, Fernando, Sakura Kh, Bab's90, Leather00Jacket e Lari SL.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Para Marlene, Severus também é culpado._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E DOIS –

**CULPADO**

_Marlene afastou Severus de si imediatamente, sentindo ânsia._

– _Então _você_ já sabia disso? – ela exclamou de repente, agora o encarando com uma fúria incontida. – Como sempre..._

Porém, antes que Severus pudesse responder, uma quarta voz se fez presente:

– Encontramos eles! – anunciou James, virando o corredor junto de Lily.

– Por favor, não deixem o Remus me ver assim! – Dorcas gritou, estendendo a mão a Lily. A ruiva se abaixou para abraçar a amiga que jazia em prantos.

– Tudo bem – concordou Lily, ajudando Dorcas a se levantar. – James e eu vamos levar você de volta pra Grifinória...

Enquanto James e Lily voltavam sua preocupação a Dorcas, Marlene aproveitou a deixa e começou a correr para o outro lado, mas Severus a seguiu pelos corredores, tentando alcançá-la.

– Marlene!

– ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – vociferou ela, ainda correndo e sem encará-lo. – Você sabia e não me falou NADA!

– Espera aí! – Severus pediu.

– Eu não devia ter acreditado em você! – Marlene gritou em resposta.

– Marlene, espera um pouco! – ele voltou a pedir, tendo quase certeza de que não seria atendido, mas dessa vez ela parou, voltando um passo.

Marlene então se voltou a Severus e seus olhos raivosos cintilavam um brilho frio como metal.

– Como é que você pôde me esconder isso? – ela perguntou com raiva. – Eu _confiei_ em você, e você me _TRAIU..._! – vociferou ela, num misto de sentimentos que ele não conseguia decifrar.

Severus suspirou indignado.

– _Traição_? – ele perguntou de uma forma que parecia preocupada. – Você não pode estar falando sério!

– TRAIÇÃO SIM! – Marlene continuava aos berros. – Você traiu a minha confiança e dentre todas as formas de traição existentes, _mentir pra mim_ é a pior delas! – e começou a falar rápido e sem pausas: – Mas eu não devia ter ficado surpresa, porque é isso o que você _faz_, é só isso que você sabe fazer: _mentir pra mim_! Nem me atrevo a pensar no que mais pode existir na sua lista intitulada _"As Coisas Que Eu Escondo da Marlene" _– e abriu aspas com os dedos.

A sobrancelha dele se ergueu; ele sabia que Marlene não estava totalmente errada nesse raciocínio.

– Então _você_ está me julgando? Essa é boa – afirmou Severus, cínico. – Você vai ficar aí, com o dedo em riste pro cara que você _implorou_ pra ser seu _"falso namorado"_? – ele também abriu aspas, repetindo o gesto dela.

Marlene ficou indignada. Agora Severus queria jogar _verdades_ em sua cara? Pois bem. Ela suspirou fundo e respondeu:

– Tem razão. _TEM_ _SIM_! – admitiu ela. – Eu estava tão desesperada pra que o Sirius, pra que _todos_ soubessem que eu estava feliz, que eu quis muito começar aquela _mentira _com você! – e concluiu em tom de desabafo: – Mas depois de _tudo_ que você fez, eu percebi que a única pessoa que acreditou na nossa _mentira_ fui EU! Você não...! Você nunca fez _NADA _pra que eu tivesse certeza de que o que você sentia era mesmo _verdade_!

Severus continuou impassível. Se era _nisso_ que Marlene acreditava, talvez fosse melhor deixar que ela continuasse acreditando. Talvez ele devesse aproveitar a oportunidade para fazer o que ele já sabia que não conseguiria fazer num outro momento: terminar tudo.

– Vá em frente, _me odeie_! – disse ele, e o cinismo brincava em sua voz. – Aliás, perdoe a sua prima, e volte com ela para o seu círculo de falsidade.

Marlene deu uma sonora gargalhada de deboche.

– _Falsidade_? – ela repetiu, indagando. – E _QUEM É VOCÊ_ pra falar de falsidade? Eu duvido muito que haja alguém nesse mundo que seja mais falso do que você! – e murmurou como numa conclusão particular: – _Você foi falso comigo o tempo todo..._!

– E além do seu _grupinho_ – Severus prosseguiu cinicamente, como se sequer a tivesse escutado –, volte também para o Black, e o perdoe, pra que assim vocês possam continuar aquele namoro ridículo: ele finge que te ama e você finge que acredita!

– Pois saiba que é melhor _fingir_ do que sentir de verdade e ter a decepção que eu tive agora! – ela rebateu sarcástica, porém fazendo um grande esforço para que as lágrimas teimosas não escapassem de seus olhos.

– Ótimo – respondeu ele sério, o rosto duro. – Então por que não se agarra nisso o bastante pra acabar com o seu _próximo_ relacionamento?

Marlene encarou fixamente a seriedade daqueles olhos negros, sem acreditar. Então era _assim_ que Severus resumia tudo, resolvia tudo _terminando_ com ela? Ela pensou em dizer alguma coisa para revidar, mas não teve tempo para isso. Enquanto ela pensava no que iria dizer, ele já havia lhe virado as costas e rumado para longe dali.

Enquanto andava, Severus refletia o acontecido de momentos atrás. Ele já sabia que ia mesmo ter que se afastar de Marlene um dia, e achava que seria mais fácil, que eles acabariam se distanciando fora de Hogwarts. Realmente não esperava que acontecesse da maneira que acontecera naquela noite. Não esperava que tudo fosse acabar da forma que acabou, mas não voltaria atrás e, definitivamente, tinha sido melhor assim; acreditava que era o melhor para _ela_ ficar longe _dele_. Na verdade, o pior era pensar que Sirius Black estaria comemorando isso em algum lugar...

Marlene não mais aguentou segurar as lágrimas e chorava encostada a parede, sem se importar se alguém iria ver, se amanhã isso ia ser motivo de fofocas pela escola inteira. Podia até imaginar o que todos os alunos de Hogwarts estariam comentando a seu respeito no dia seguinte.

_"Marlene McKinnon agride sua prima Dorcas Meadowes por causa do ex-namorado Sirius Black e depois é vista chorando pelos corredores após levar um fora do atual namorado, Severus Snape..."_

Marlene sabia que era por causa de Sirius que Severus havia terminado o namoro com ela, por achar que ela só ficara abalada porque ainda mantinha algum sentimento pelo ex-namorado. Mas bem no fundo, lá no íntimo do seu coração, ela tinha certeza de que não era exatamente por causa de _Sirius_ que ficara abalada, mas sim por tudo que havia sido _escondido_ dela. Mas, e agora? Como iria provar a Severus que _não era_ por causa de _Sirius_? Bem, talvez ela nem tivesse que provar, que explicar mais nada; as atitudes dele falaram por si: ele _sabia_ de tudo, portanto também era culpado e nada ia mudar isso.

Ali ela permaneceu encostada à parede e sem impedir que as grossas lágrimas escapassem dos olhos castanhos e rolassem pelo seu rosto.

###

Com passos trôpegos, Emmeline e Benjamin adentravam o dormitório dela. Entre um beijo e outro, ele conseguiu acender a luz de um abajur e se afastou dela por um breve momento, apenas para encarar fixamente os olhos azuis e expectantes da namorada. Ele estudou por um momento o rosto delicado e angelical de Emmeline: queria mais daquela boca, queria saborear de sua doçura inocente. Ela era linda, e estava muito perto de entregar-se a ele. Seria dele.

Emmeline contemplou o mar azul dos olhos dele e lhe sorriu, sem ter a menor idéia do que fazer; apenas dispunha de um alegre espírito de coragem e um desejo ardente que a vinha insuflando até então. Estava tão próxima de seu namorado que podia sentir a respiração dele nas próprias bochechas. Ele a puxou em direção à cama, fazendo com ela estremecesse; então parou diante dela, pousando as mãos em seus ombros nus e perguntou:

– Tem certeza?

– _Sim_ – ela murmurou timidamente, embora fosse isso o que mais queria.

Benjamin não estava certo de tê-la ouvido corretamente. Por isso, segurou seu rosto e fixou novamente seus olhos nos dela.

– Eu te amo, Emme – ele declarou, acariciando o rosto dela com carinho. – Por isso, eu preciso saber se você tem mesmo certeza...

Emmeline sentiu o coração quase saltar do peito. O que sentia por ele também não era só desejo, paixão. Era amor!

– Tenho! – ela respondeu alto e claro. – E eu também te amo, Benjy!

Ele segurou sua mão e levou-a até os lábios, repousando um beijo, gesto esse que sempre a fazia corar; então sentiu a mão dele deslizando até as suas costas numa carícia suave. Sem dizer nada, ele a beijou com ardor e em poucos segundos, ela correspondia numa oferta instintiva e silenciosa, entregando-se como jamais pensou que seria capaz de se entregar.

Emmeline continuou sentindo os dedos ágeis do namorado em suas costas e logo as mãos de Benjamin chegaram aos seus ombros novamente. Ele acariciou a pele pálida de seu pescoço e firmou os polegares sobre as alças do vestido e as desceu lentamente. Fascinado com cada centímetro da pele clara que ia sendo revelado, ele por fim passou levemente a ponta dos dedos pelos seios expostos. Ela estremeceu novamente e podia ouvi-lo ofegar, bem como o próprio coração que rufava. Ele buscou o rosto dela e beijou-lhe a boca, um beijo faminto e incontido enquanto suas mãos desciam pelo espaldar de sua cintura, explorando as curvas que encontrou ali.

Benjamin lhe beijava a boca e o pescoço, quando se deteve para olhar Emmeline nos olhos: a corrente e atração entre eles era quase palpável. Ele tomou as mãos dela, largando-as na própria cintura. Emmeline então deslizou os dedos sobre a cauda da camisa dele e a abriu, sentindo os músculos dele com suavidade. Ele a encerrou num abraço forte, fazendo com que o vestido terminasse de cair, indo ao chão. Beijou-a novamente e só então ela sentiu, perplexa, o volume da ereção dele. Mas foi um constrangimento bobo que logo cessou, pois ele a tomou nos braços e carregou-a até a cama, deitando-a delicadamente sobre a colcha de cetim azul-escuro.

Ao sentir suas costas de encontro ao tecido frio dos lençóis, Emmeline abriu os olhos, fixando-os no teto. Sentia-se infinitamente ansiosa por estar deitada semi-nua e sendo observada por Benjamin com um olhar faminto. Ele se inclinou sobre ela e tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo insistente, o qual ele não cessou até perder o fôlego.

Benjamin sorriu enquanto se afastava dela e Emmeline gemeu frustrada, mas logo entendeu a intenção dele quando percebeu que seu namorado ia pouco a pouco se livrando das vestes que usava e não pôde evitar desviar o seu olhar quando ele ficou completamente nu; ainda tinha certa vergonha de olhar diretamente para o corpo dele e sua masculinidade exposta.

Talvez ele tivesse percebido aquele outro segundo de constrangimento, então voltou para a cama, parando exatamente a frente dela e disse:

– Com meu corpo, eu te idolatro.

Assim que Benjamin pronunciou aquelas palavras, Emmeline foi invadida por um sentimento pungente que a levou as lágrimas. Sufocando um gemido, ele deitou-se ao lado dela e a beijou num misto de doçura e ansiedade; ela abriu a boca, acolhendo a língua ávida; passou os braços pelos ombros largos e ele a puxou contra si, colando seus quadris aos dela. Fazendo-a virar de costas, ele começou a acariciar os seios dela, apertando os mamilos, sentindo-os enrijecer. Seus lábios então abandonaram os dela por um instante, deslizando do pescoço para os seios, provocando-a devagar antes de se fecharem em torno do mamilo. Ela gemeu quando ele começou a sugá-lo, o prazer torturante da carícia levando-a a arquear o corpo instintivamente.

Benjamin abaixou mais a cabeça para beijar-lhe o ventre, traçando uma trilha até mais abaixo, até que sua língua encontrou o umbigo delicado e, com as mãos, ele retirou a única peça que ela ainda vestia. Ele insistiu na carícia, os lábios quentes descendo e ousando mais, deslizando por entre as pernas dela. Ao beijar a pele sensível e perceber que Emmeline estava ofegando de prazer, ele prosseguiu, então sugando todo o seu sexo e num movimento rítmico e sugestivo, ele penetrava a língua e voltava a tirá-la, provocando uma onda irreprimível de desejo em sua namorada e em si mesmo, pois os gemidos enlouquecidos dela faziam crescer a sua própria excitação.

Emmeline achou que seria naquele momento em que ele a possuiria, mas Benjamin voltou a beijá-la na boca, enchendo-a de promessas e prazeres nunca imaginados. Rolando com o corpo para o lado, ele a ergueu junto em seus braços, pressionando-a contra si para que ela sentisse a intensidade do seu desejo e de sua excitação: seu membro rígido roçava a maciez sensível da feminilidade dela. A respiração dela estava entrecortada, as mãos dela o agarravam pelos ombros e seu coração batia enlouquecido. Benjamin sentia a tensão crescente que o tomava de assalto e, embora estivesse desesperado pelo alívio de sua própria paixão, repousou um beijo leve em sua testa. Feliz, Emmeline o fitou por um instante, mas, invadida por uma súbita urgência de vê-lo por inteiro, baixou os olhos para o tórax musculoso; na penumbra do quarto, a pele dele reluzia como bronze.

Perceber que Benjamin ansiava ser tocado, deixou Emmeline cheia de orgulho e prazer. Ela deslizou as mãos espalmadas pelos músculos do peito dele, saboreando cada centímetro da pele que seus dedos tocavam. E com um pouco mais de atrevimento, ela beijou-lhe o peito, sentindo-o arfar de desejo e pressionar as mãos com mais força em suas costas. Ela continuou sua exploração mais abaixo e suas mãos inexperientes envolveram o membro dele com delicadeza. Ele sorriu, deixando que um gemido rouco escapasse de seus lábios quando ela começou a movimentar as mãos em torno dele.

Emmeline estava tão concentrada no prazer que tinha ao dar prazer a ele que demorou para perceber que as mãos dele haviam descido com firmeza entre suas pernas. Em seguida, Benjamin foi escorregando a mão entre as coxas dela, ao mesmo passo que ela ia abrindo as pernas, excitando-o ainda mais com a sua dedicada entrega. Ela sentiu um frêmito nas pernas quando ele mergulhou os dedos em seu calor úmido; jamais havia passado por uma experiência tão íntima e prazerosa. E então gemeu de prazer, sentindo as carícias dele continuarem, tornando-se cada vez mais intensas.

Fazendo-a virar de costas outra vez, ele cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua e começou a aumentar o ritmo da carícia com os dedos. Mordendo os lábios, ela retorcia os quadris, como se quisesse apressar o curso daquela mão errante. Ao senti-la mover os quadris contra sua mão, ele posicionou-se entre as pernas abertas, o membro rígido direcionado ao corpo dela. Desesperado pelo alívio de sua própria tensão e ao mesmo tempo odiando a dor que iria provocar nela, ele lhe ergueu os quadris para que ela o recebesse.

– Vou machucá-la um pouco, meu amor – ele sussurrou apreensivo –, mas não há outro jeito...

Emmeline sorriu e o segurou pelos ombros, preparando-se para qualquer que fosse a dor que viria. Arqueou o corpo quando Benjamin começou a penetrá-la e um gemido agudo escapou de seus lábios. Mas a dor desapareceu tão depressa quanto o desabafo e ele finalmente estava por inteiro dentro dela.

Um momento mais tarde, ele começou a se mover no interior de seu corpo, e Emmeline não conteve os gemidos de prazer. Era indescritível, envolvente, apaixonante. E Benjamin sentia isso, sentia que ela estava o envolvendo com toda sua força e seu calor, prendendo-o contra si e entregando-se à pura beleza dos movimentos que ele fazia. Ela então moldou seus quadris aos dele e passou a acompanhar seus movimentos, levando-o a uma agonia indescritível de desejo. Ele se continha, determinado a assegurar-se de que ela chegaria ao clímax antes dele.

Logo, Benjamin aumentou o ritmo, segurando os quadris dela com firmeza; em seus braços, Emmeline seguia seus movimentos, sentindo o membro dele pulsar dentro de sua feminilidade ardente. De repente, foi como se uma força poderosa a arrancasse de seu corpo e a arremessasse para o céu, entre as estrelas. Estava tremendo, gemendo e se contorcendo, dominada por espasmos que brotavam logo abaixo do seu ventre e se espalhavam por todo o seu corpo, enviando ondas de calor e prazer, deixando-a quase sem ar. E quando a sensação explodiu em cheio, ela arfou contra a boca dele, fazendo-o capturar seu grito.

Com os braços tensos pela condição que se impunha, Benjamin atirou-se a ela com movimentos breves e afoitos; no momento do orgasmo, ele a apertou mais entre os braços, jorrando dentro dela e gemendo alto. Ela ainda sentia todo o corpo em convulsões e agarrou-se a ele desesperadamente, respirando ofegante contra seu rosto, sentindo seus corações batendo disparados, frenéticos e no mesmo ritmo.

Benjamin saiu de dentro dela lentamente, beijando-a no rosto e nos lábios, extasiado, assim como Emmeline também estava. Ele então abriu os braços, um convite irrecusável, e ela aconchegou-se a ele, dormindo quase que instantaneamente.

###

Depois muito chorar e vaguear pelo castelo, deixando que sua mente devaneasse sobre o que iria fazer a partir de agora, Marlene decidiu que não iria mais ficar se lamentando. Lembrou-se de ter ouvido que Lily e James levariam Dorcas de volta para a Grifinória, então se recompôs, decidida a ir até lá. Falaria com Dorcas para colocar os devidos "pingos nos is".

Assim que chegou à entrada da Torre Grifinória, Marlene encontrou Frank Longbotton voltando com sua namorada Alice; ela rapidamente avançou a frente do casal.

– Me dêem licença! – ela pediu, enquanto adentrava bruscamente a sala comunal da Grifinória.

O casal a olhou sem entender e Marlene correu até as escadas para fazer o caminho que já conhecia. Chegou ao dormitório de sua prima resfolegando, mas antes de adentrar o mesmo, ela se surpreendeu diante do que viu.

Remus estava sentado numa cama ao lado de Dorcas, envolvendo-a num abraço protetor, reconfortante. Marlene então revirou os olhos e suspirou indignada: obviamente, sua prima estava mantendo a falsa faceta de "inconsolável" diante do namorado.

– Remus, você nos dá um minuto? – Marlene pediu enquanto anunciava sua presença. – Eu quero falar com a minha prima.

Ele relaxou Dorcas do seu abraço e a grifinória estremeceu por um momento. Quando viu os olhos dela, Marlene notou que, apesar de Dorcas ter usado um feitiço para desinchar o rosto e os olhos, o mesmo já estava perdendo efeito.

– Claro – concordou Remus agora se levantando; ele repousou um beijo suave na testa de Dorcas, que permaneceu sentada.

Remus passou pela porta, mas antes de sair, ele parou ao lado de Marlene e segurou seu braço com firmeza, porém suave.

– Eu não sei por que você brigou com ela, mas vá com calma – ele pediu num sussurro sério. – Nada de violência, está bem?

Marlene só assentiu com a cabeça. Doía pensar que seu melhor amigo também tinha sido e estava sendo enganado.

"Coitado do Remus, pensa que a culpa é minha... Tudo porque essa _víbora_ ainda não teve coragem de contar a verdade pra ele..." – pensou ela enquanto via o amigo se afastar.

Assim que ficaram sozinhas, Dorcas tentou iniciar a conversa.

– Prima... – ela pediu timidamente. – Aquelas coisas...

Marlene voltou a interrompê-la grosseiramente:

– Eu não quero detalhes da _sujeira_ que você e Sirius fizeram nas minhas costas! – ela disse firme, acrescentando com sarcasmo: – Ou melhor dizendo, na minha _cara_ também. Só quero saber como o _Severus_ soube disso.

Dorcas a encarou, parecendo surpresa.

– Eu não sei... – ela respondeu pensativa. – Aquele dia no seu treino, quando falei com Snape sobre a festa dos monitores... Ele disse que sabia... Mas não disse como. E no dia da festa, eu implorei a Snape que não contasse e ele prometeu que não diria nada! – exclamou ela, acrescentando indignada: – Mas é claro que ninguém pode acreditar nas promessas de um sonserino! Veja só o que aquele maldito conseguiu fazer com a gente...!

Marlene balançou a cabeça para os lados, num gesto de incredulidade.

– Só pra você saber – ela disse cínica –, não foi _ele _quem me contou. Foi o próprio Sirius.

A grifinória então piscou chocada.

– O quê...? Não... não acredito que ele contou! – Dorcas disse, completamente perplexa. – Já naquela época, quando eu disse a Sirius que Snape sabia, ele quis contar tudo pra você, mas tinha concordado e... Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo?

Outra vez, Marlene emitiu uma risada debochada.

– Você e ele que se resolvam! – sentenciou ela. – Isso não é mais problema meu! E eu não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui. Com licença – ela concluiu secamente e se virou em direção à porta.

– Prima, espera! – Dorcas gritou. – Eu... eu só queria te agradecer por não me detonar na frente do Remus... Eu quero contar a verdade a ele... Mas não assim, às vésperas da Formatura... Você sabe que o momento tem que ser perfeito...

Marlene se virou de novo para encarar Dorcas, ficando de costas para a porta.

– Não se preocupe – ela disse friamente. – A nossa Formatura vai ser _per-fei-ta_. Eu vou sorrir, dizer as coisas certas, e você vai contar a verdade pro Remus quando estiver pronta. Mas _hoje_, eu não vou fingir que está tudo bem.

– Lene...! – Dorcas murmurou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– NÃO ME CHAME DE LENE! – a corvinal esbravejou a todos pulmões e começou a falar cheia de sarcasmo: – E quanto ao Remus, você tem toda razão. Ele tem que saber disso na hora certa. Pra quando ele ouvir que você transou repetidamente com o melhor amigo dele, ele não achar que o mundo está desabando e que não há saída...

– O que você disse, Marlene? – a voz de Remus soou indócil às suas costas, interrompendo-a.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Bem, eu confesso que aqui eu só gosto da NC Emme/Benjy! RSRSR. Porque se for falar de Sev/Lene, a coisa está literalmente feia! RSRSRSR. E vai ficar ainda mais...

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Nem vou falar (vou falar!) que esse cap TAMBÉM tá MUITO DIGNO de reviews não tá? HAHA

O resto vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	33. Verdades Que Destroem

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 32**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews:_** Gisele Weasley Potter, Coraline D. Snape, Olg'Austen, Emily Farias, N. Black – Blackie, Gutti, Florence D. P. Snape, BCM, Lady McFadden, buubaa, Sakura Kh, Fernando, Lari SL e Leather00Jacket.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Remus e Marlene acabam tomando conhecimento de algumas verdades que destroem o coração._

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a **Gisele Weasley Potter** que fez aniversário essa semana!

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E TRÊS –

**VERDADES QUE DESTROEM**

– Remus! – Marlene e Dorcas exclamaram juntas.

Mas Remus não estava mais ouvindo. Era como se as coisas corressem de forma lenta agora. Há poucos segundos atrás, ele estava no corredor, tinha ouvido Marlene erguer a voz e então voltou para o quarto preocupado, temendo que a corvinal pudesse ferir Dorcas novamente, mas estancou diante das palavras que ouviu; palavras estas que só poderiam ferir uma pessoa: ele mesmo.

Marlene olhou perplexa para o amigo; por mais que não concordasse, também não queria que Remus ficasse sabendo de tudo daquela maneira. E sentiu o coração doer ao perceber, apenas pelo olhar que ele lhe lançara, o quanto aquela "verdade" havia destruído o coração dele.

Remus apenas a fitou, a ela e a Dorcas, com raiva. Lentamente ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo negro de seu bolso. Estendeu a mão a frente, abrindo a caixinha para exibir o conteúdo com orgulho: uma bela aliança dourada, enfeitada com um reluzente rubi.

– Tá vendo esse anel? – ele perguntou secamente a Dorcas. – Era pra _você._

As lágrimas que antes enchiam os olhos de Dorcas, agora escapavam sem piedade.

– Remus! – ela gritou desesperada, com a voz rouca e falha. – Eu _queria_ te contar, eu _ia_ te contar, eu juro, mas eu tinha medo, medo que você não me perdoasse!

Porém, ele nem pareceu escutá-la.

– Eu ia te dar esse anel depois da Formatura – prosseguiu ele, ainda em tom seco –, eu queria te pedir em noivado... Mas _agora_... – ele deu um riso triste antes de concluir impiedoso: – ... ele vai pro _lixo_!

Remus então jogou o anel e caixinha no chão com toda a sua força, apenas para sair correndo logo em seguida.

Marlene não conseguiu ficar parada, e imediatamente começou a correr atrás de seu amigo. Dane-se o que havia sido dito, o que _ela _havia dito. Ele tinha que ouvir uma única explicação que fosse, pois tal qual ela mesma, Remus também não merecia estar passando por isso.

E Dorcas até tentou se levantar da cama para alcançar o namorado, mas caiu no chão e ficou pelo caminho. Apenas ajuntou o anel largado a centímetros de seu rosto enquanto via a prima correr porta afora.

Quando Marlene alcançou Remus, eles já estavam poucos metros a frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda, que assistia a tudo chocada. A corvinal então agarrou o amigo pelas vestes, obrigando-o a se voltar para si.

– Desculpa, Remus! – ela gritou. **– **Eu não queria que você ficasse sabendo disso dessa forma e...

Remus se desvencilhou dela bruscamente.

– E quando _você_ soube? – foi o que ele perguntou, pouco amistoso.

– Hoje, agora, minutos atrás! O Sirius acabou de me contar! – Marlene respondeu tudo num grito. – Eu sequer imaginava essa história dele com a Dorcas e bem, eu acho que tudo aconteceu _antes _de vocês namorarem, foi quando o Sirius era _meu_ namorado ainda...! – ela concluiu com péssimas palavras.

Ela viu os olhos do amigo se estreitarem novamente, mas agora num tom perigoso que a fez temer involuntariamente pela reação dele.

– Não importa _quando _aconteceu! – Remus disse ríspido e então segurou o queixo dela com força. – Vamos nos vingar!

Os dedos dele apertaram o seu queixo com tanta força que Marlene chegou a sentir dor.

– O quê...? REM...! – ela tentou argumentar, mas foi em vão.

Tudo o que ela sentiu foram os lábios dele esmagando os dela, impedindo-a de protestar. Remus a beijou com raiva, os lábios duros moldando-se contra os de Marlene de modo rude, quase ignorante – coisa que ele nunca fora. A mão dele apertava sua nuca, impossibilitando-a de fugir. Ela o empurrou com toda a força que tinha e ele parecia nem perceber. Ela então levou as mãos para o rosto dele e o segurou, tentando afastá-lo. Sem sucesso. Percebendo o que ela tentava, ele forçou mais os lábios contra os dela, até que ela sentisse a sua língua raivosa.

Marlene não podia levar aquilo adiante, e tampouco ficar simplesmente esperando que Remus parasse, pois era óbvio que ele não estava em seu estado normal. Ele estava agindo irracionalmente e exatamente por isso, ela tinha uma vaga idéia de _como_ aquele beijo louco e raivoso podia terminar. Sem pensar em mais nada que pudesse fazer naquele momento para reprimir seu amigo, ela levou a mão até o vestido e puxou sua varinha.

– _Estupefaça_! – ela gritou contra a boca dele.

No mesmo segundo, ela sentiu ceder aquela pressão contra sua boca. Remus então cambaleou, caindo de costas contra a parede. E quando ele foi ao chão, o desespero a invadiu completamente.

– Remus! Remus! REMUS! – ela gritou.

Mas ele não respondeu. Marlene se ajoelhou a frente do corpo imóvel de Remus e olhou para ele, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela o sacudiu pelos ombros, mas ele sequer se mexia. Desesperada, ela não sabia nem o que pensar.

"Eu _ataquei_ meu melhor amigo... O que eu fiz?" – pensou ela, repetindo aquela pergunta em voz alta:

– MERLIN, o que foi que eu fiz? – e desatou a chorar, olhando para o amigo desacordado a sua frente.

Em meio ao choro, Marlene ainda conseguiu pensar em algum feitiço que pudesse fazer Remus acordar. Entre um soluço e outro, ela apontou a varinha para ele e murmurou:

– _Enervate – _disse, então enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu ao vê-lo começar a abrir os olhos e voltar a si.

Remus, porém, fez questão de baixar o olhar quando viu Marlene a sua frente.

– Você está bem? – ela perguntou preocupada. – O que você está sentindo, Remus?

Ele ergueu um pouco o corpo, e encostou-se a parede. Suspirou fundo e só então voltou a encará-la, para poder responder com sinceridade.

– _Vergonha_ – ele disse, sinceramente envergonhado.

Marlene o olhou com pesar.

– Remus...! – ela murmurou. Imaginava com bastante clareza o que ele deveria estar sentindo depois daquele beijo forçado.

Ele voltou a falar.

– _"Vamos nos vingar"_... – debochou ele, sacudindo a cabeça com descrença ao lembrar-se do que tinha feito. – Beijar você a força, como se isso fosse mudar o que aconteceu... Me desculpe. Não sei o que deu em mim, Lene.

Remus podia não saber, mas Marlene bem sabia: ele sentira o mesmo que ela sentiu, a mesma raiva cega, aquela raiva de tudo e de todos, que a tinha tomado de assalto anteriormente.

– Mas... – interpôs ela. – Mas eu revidei a altura. _"Estupefaça"_... – ela debochou também, e ainda conseguiu arrancar um meio sorriso de seu amigo.

– É... – respondeu ele.

Marlene então ajeitou o corpo, sentando-se ao seu lado e o encarou intensamente. Ele prosseguiu:

– Agora eu entendi _porque_ você bateu na Dorcas... – disse ele, em tom de desabafo. – Eu quase fiz a mesma coisa lá em cima...

– Eu imagino... – respondeu Marlene.

Remus sacudiu a cabeça com descrença.

– Não, você não sabe como é, Lene – ele afirmou triste. – Ver ruir na sua frente tudo o que você idealizou sobre a pessoa que você ama...

– Eu sei sim! – ela gritou em resposta. – Porque eu senti a mesma coisa com o Severus...! – e quando Remus a olhou sem entender, ela explicou: – Ele... ele _também_ me traiu, Moony!

Ele voltou-se a ela incrédulo.

– O quê? Snape e a Dorcas...? – Remus a interpelou nervoso.

– NÃÃÃÃO! – Marlene berrou, assustada com o rumo dos pensamentos dele. – Eu quis dizer que o Severus _mentiu_ pra mim! Ele me enganou como _todos_ fizeram!

Remus não entendeu.

– Todos _quem_? – ele quis saber.

– TODOS! – ela repetiu indignada. – O James, até a Lils! E claro, _ele_ também! O Severus _sabia_ dessa _sacanagem_ do Sirius com a Dorcas e não me falou NADA!

– E o que você queria que _Snape_ lhe dissesse, Lene? – Remus perguntou, ainda sem entender aquele rancor na voz da amiga quando ela se referia ao próprio namorado.

– Qualquer coisa, que pelo menos uma vez na vida ele tivesse sido honesto comigo! – Marlene continuava indignada. – Ele _sabia_, Remus! _Todo mundo_ sabia, ele é culpado também! Além de tudo, não foi a primeira vez que ele mentiu pra mim!

Bem, aquilo justificava um pouco da raiva de Marlene. Mas não _tanto assim_, pensou Remus.

– Mas Marlene... – ele interpôs. – Snape é o seu _namorado..._

– Não é mais, Moony! – ela respondeu com raiva. – Além de _não admitir_ que errou, ele ainda fez o _favor_ de terminar comigo!

Remus suspirou fundo. Ele não queria _defender_ Severus, tampouco era amigo dele para fazer isso, mas realmente achava que Marlene estava errada, exagerando ao ser _tão_ intransigente.

– Acho que eu entendo o que Snape fez – disse ele com sinceridade.

Marlene estreitou os olhos. Teria entendido _certo_? Até mesmo Remus, o seu _melhor amigo_ estava apoiando aquela atitude traidora de Severus?

– O – QUÊ? – ela o questionou séria, destacando cada palavra.

– Lene, pensa um pouco! – Remus pediu com calma. – Você está sendo injusta. Se você descontou toda essa raiva nele, tecnicamente numa pessoa que não tinha nada a ver com a "história" – ele abriu aspas com os dedos –, o que acha que Snape ia fazer, além de ter certeza que você ainda é apaixonada pelo Sirius?

Marlene sacudiu a cabeça de maneira incomodada.

– Eu _não sou_ mais apaixonada pelo Sirius, aliás, me arrependo muito de ter sido um dia! – respondeu ela, seriamente irritada. – E como assim, o Severus não tinha nada a ver com isso? – ela o indagou, querendo que ele entendesse os seus motivos também. – Remus, ele MENTIU pra mim!

De novo, Remus suspirou fundo.

– E sobre ele ter _mentido_ pra você... – ele hesitou, já sabendo qual seria a reação dela. – Eu acho que também entendo...

– MOONY! – ela berrou inconformada.

Ele então fez questão de explicar.

– Eu não ia querer que a pessoa que eu amo ficasse sofrendo por causa de um ex-namorado – assegurou ele. – Faria de tudo para que ela esquecesse quem a fez sofrer. Além do quê, isso que _aconteceu_ foi algo sério, algo que só alguém do nosso meio deveria ter nos dito, e não _Snape_ – e concluiu: – Acho que você deveria falar com ele.

– Ah, Remus! – ela praguejou, se sentindo derrotada.

Marlene então parou para pensar no que o amigo havia dito. Ela estava sendo realmente muito injusta com Severus, embora não gostasse nem um pouco quando ele escondia alguma coisa dela. Mas ela queria acreditar que o motivo de tudo isso tinha sido o mesmo que Remus lhe dissera: _amor_. Como sempre, Remus tinha razão em suas sábias palavras. E o mais importante: mesmo com tudo o que havia acontecido, ele ainda se preocupava com ela.

– Meti os pés pelas mãos _de novo_, não é? – Marlene brincou, um meio sorriso angustiado se formando no seu rosto.

– Mas isso ainda tem conserto, Lene – afirmou Remus, dando um riso triste. – Não é como eu...

Ela não entendeu.

– Fala de você... e da Dorcas? – perguntou ela.

– Não – respondeu ele. – Falo de mim e da Emme...

Marlene o olhou sem acreditar.

– Mas... – ela não sabia nem o que dizer. – Mas a Emme tem o Benjy agora e...

Remus a interrompeu.

– Eu sei, e seria muito mesquinho tentar me aproximar dela _agora._ Eu perdi – ele disse amargurado. – Eu sempre pensei que ela jamais iria olhar para alguém como eu, depois o deslumbramento que eu sentia pela Dorcas acabou se transformando num sentimento maior... Isso tudo me impediu de ver quem me amava de verdade, quem _eu_ amava de verdade, e eu só percebi isso um pouco tarde demais...

– Remus, eu... – ela continuava sem palavras diante do desabafo dele.

– É por isso que eu lhe digo: vá, e converse com Snape – respondeu ele com firmeza. – Não deixe que um mal-entendido estrague tudo. Não seja idiota como eu fui...

À Marlene, só restava concordar com seu amigo.

– Eu vou resolver tudo depois que me acalmar – disse ela. – E você?

– Eu o quê? – repetiu ele, indagando.

– O que você vai fazer... com a Dorcas? – Marlene perguntou receosa.

Remus deu um riso fino, amargurado.

– Sabe, eu quis _perdoar_ a Dorcas quando pensei que isso podia ter acontecido com qualquer pessoa, com um cara comum... Mas não consegui fazer isso quando pensei que foi o _Sirius_... Eu a coloquei num pedestal desde que... desde que eu coloquei ela lá – ele concluiu triste e então começou a se levantar.

Ajudada por Remus, que lhe estendera a mão, Marlene também ficou em pé.

– De qualquer forma – ele retomou a palavra, agora respondendo a pergunta dela –, eu também preciso me acalmar e não sei quanto tempo isso vai levar pra acontecer, quando é que a ferida vai cicatrizar, se é que isso vai cicatrizar um dia... – e então perguntou sério: – Vai falar com Snape agora?

– Hm... _vou_ – garantiu ela, mesmo sem ter certeza se ia realmente fazer isso.

– Vai mesmo? – ele insistiu, percebendo a hesitação dela.

Marlene lhe respondeu a verdade.

– Acho que _agora_ eu estou com um pouco de medo, de vergonha de olhar na cara dele depois das coisas que eu disse, sabe...? – Marlene indagou, e quando Remus fez que sim com a cabeça, ela continuou: – Eu quero conversar com o Severus, mas tenho medo da maneira como ele vai me tratar...

Remus a olhou, segurando o queixo numa expressão pensativa. E só depois de alguns segundos ele comunicou:

– Eu tive uma idéia – disse, e antes que Marlene pudesse protestar, ele a arrastou pela mão, voltando com ela para dentro da sala comunal.

– Remus, o que estamos fazendo? – a pergunta dela foi inevitável.

– Você já vai saber – ele limitou-se a responder.

Eles subiram as escadas e rapidamente Marlene chegou com Remus ao dormitório dele.

– Remus! – ela voltou a insistir. Não estava entendendo absolutamente nada.

Dessa vez, o grifinório nada respondeu. Apenas começou a vasculhar algumas gavetas, por vez ou outra murmurando algo irritado.

– James deve ter escondido em algum lugar! – Remus praguejou e então algo lhe ocorreu; ele puxou a varinha e disse o feitiço convocatório: – _Accio capa de invisibilidade!_

Saída do fundo de um armário, a capa mencionada estava agora nas mãos de Remus. Marlene o olhou ainda mais interrogativa quando ele estendeu a capa na sua direção.

– Toma – disse Remus com a mão estendida. – É a capa de invisibilidade do James.

– Eu _sei_ que é a capa dele, mas... – Marlene respondeu surpresa. – O que _eu_ vou fazer com ela, Moony?

Remus explicou a idéia que tivera.

– Sondar o seu namorado até se sentir segura pra falar com ele outra vez – disse ele, e continuou com a mão estendida. – Tá esperando o quê? Vá falar com Snape.

Meio relutante, Marlene tomou a capa das mãos de seu amigo.

– Obrigada, Remus.

Remus sorriu e então a acompanhou até a porta de seu dormitório, mas quando chegou ali, ele e Marlene estancaram completamente e o sorriso sumira do rosto dele. Dorcas estava ali, envolta num roupão e parecia ter acabado de tomar um banho. Como ninguém se manifestou, ela se dirigiu ao namorado:

– Remus, a gente precisa conversar...! – ela murmurou, mostrando o anel dourado que tinha em mãos.

– Conversamos outra hora – foi o que ele respondeu seco, antes de se dirigir a Marlene: – Espero que dê tudo certo. Até logo! – e então fechou a porta.

Dorcas então se voltou para Marlene rapidamente.

– Prima, aonde você vai? – ele tentou iniciar uma conversa, mas não obteve resposta; Marlene já ia descendo as escadas com pressa.

###

Marlene havia pensado em ir imediatamente falar com Severus, mas na metade do caminho mudou de idéia e acabou rumando para a Torre Corvinal. Ela estava agora sentada no sofá da sala comunal, observando silenciosamente aquela capa que tinha em mãos. Ainda tinha dúvidas se deveria ou não falar com Severus, mas queria fazer a coisa certa. Queria esperar um pouco, dessa vez não ia agir por impulso e dizer qualquer coisa que lhe viesse à mente. Era madrugada ainda e ela pensou que talvez pela manhã estivesse mais calma e ele também. Assim, pela manhã seria o melhor momento para conversarem e com esse pensamento ela adormeceu ali mesmo, no sofá.

###

Emmeline acordou preguiçosa na manhã seguinte. Nos braços de Benjy, que ainda dormia um sono tranquilo, ela começou a analisar o rosto dele enquanto o acariciava com suavidade. O rosto dele levemente corado o fazia parecer um anjo loiro, com alguns fios de cabelo meio revoltos na testa; os olhos fechados transmitindo uma tranquilidade adorável, os lábios entreabertos, convidando-a para um beijo... Realmente, Benjy era lindo, um anjo lindo que tinha entrado em sua vida na hora certa. Ele era o seu anjo, e era só dela.

Sorrateiramente, Emmeline conseguiu sair do abraço dele sem acordá-lo e foi direto ao banheiro onde tomou um longo banho e se arrumou. Quando terminou de se arrumar, retornou ao quarto e encontrou Benjy sentado na sua cama e já vestido, sorrindo lindamente para ela. Em meio a beijos e carícias, eles resolveram descer para tomar o café da manhã.

Assim que terminaram de descer as escadas, Emmeline se assustou com o que viu, e Benjy também ficara surpreso: no sofá da sala comunal, Marlene dormia toda desajeitada. E só de ver a amiga ali, Emmeline constatou que algo não estava bem: não era para Marlene estar ali, quando numa situação normal ela estaria com Severus.

– Benjy... – começou ela, porém não precisou dizer mais nada para que ele entendesse.

– Eu vou tomar um banho – disse ele e a beijou na testa. – Daqui a pouco eu desço – e então ele se afastou dela, tomando novamente o rumo das escadas.

Emmeline andou até o sofá, observando com certa angústia a amiga dormir. Ela se sentou na ponta do sofá e passou a mão com suavidade pelos cabelos de Marlene. Ao sentir o toque delicado daquela mão em seus cabelos, ela começou a abrir os olhos.

– Emme... – Marlene murmurou, parecendo atordoada.

– Lene... – disse Emmeline, a voz triste. – Por que estava dormindo no _sofá_?

– Eu não queria atrapalhar você e o Benjy – a morena respondeu com sinceridade, e relanceou a sua volta. Como não viu Benjy ali, ela perguntou: – Onde é que ele está?

– Tomando banho – respondeu a loira.

Marlene sorriu.

– Foi tudo bem ontem à noite? – indagou ela, curiosa.

– Foi maravilhoso – Emmeline respondeu num sorriso, mas logo voltou a ficar séria, analisando melhor Marlene. A amiga havia _chorado_? – Mas parece que é _você_ que não está muito bem... – afirmou, para logo em seguida perguntar: – Brigou com Snape de novo?

Marlene suspirou fundo antes de responder.

– Briguei – admitiu ela, triste. – Briguei com ele, e com todo mundo que mentiu pra mim...

– _Mentiu_? Quem mentiu pra você? – Emmeline a questionou. – Do que você está falando?

Marlene contou tudo: a conversa inflamada com Sirius, onde ele havia lhe revelado o que fizera com Dorcas; a raiva que sentiu ao pensar que todos os seus amigos, com exceção de Remus, já sabiam de tudo; a briga dela com Dorcas; a maior decepção da noite, que fora descobrir que Severus também já sabia de tudo e por fim, a maneira como Remus também ficara sabendo do acontecido. Ela contou todos os detalhes para Emmeline, omitindo apenas o desabafo de Remus em relação à amiga.

Ao final do relato, Emmeline até se sentiu mal por pensar que, enquanto vivia o melhor momento da sua vida, Marlene vivia um dos piores momentos da vida dela, e que ela, sendo a melhor amiga, não estava ao lado de Marlene quando esta mais precisava.

– Eu sinto muito, Lene – foi o que Emmeline conseguiu responder. – Como é que vai ser agora?

– Eu já resolvi. Vou falar com o Severus daqui a pouco – anunciou Marlene. – Eu estou com a capa de invisibilidade do James.

– Pelo menos, o James está fazendo alguma coisa pra ajudar – a loira comentou.

– Ao contrário, Emme – a morena replicou séria –, o James nem sabe que a capa dele está comigo. Quem pegou pra mim foi o Remus. Eu nem queria, na verdade. E eu não quero mais nada, não quero saber de _amizade_ com gente que só sabe mentir pra mim – ela concluiu rancorosa e se levantou num pulo.

Emmeline também se levantou.

– Vou esperar o Benjy pra gente tomar café! Boa sorte! – e a abraçou forte.

Um momento depois, Marlene também tomou o rumo das escadas e chegou ao seu dormitório, onde tomou um banho e voltou a se arrumar com as vestes da escola. Sem se preocupar com o café da manhã, ela pegou a capa de invisibilidade e apressou-se na saída, indo em direção às Masmorras.

###

Já faziam pelo menos vinte minutos que Marlene estava ali, de frente à entrada da Sonserina. Encoberta pela capa de invisibilidade, ela desejava que algum sonserino aparecesse, para que assim ela pudesse adentrar a sala comunal. E não demorou muito para que o seu desejo fosse atendido.

Marlene viu Mulciber se aproximando, certamente ele deveria estar voltando do Jantar de Ensaio somente àquela hora. Ela avançou um pouco na direção de Mulciber, mesmo sem conseguir evitar aquela sensação horrível que tinha na presença dele. Quando chegou suficientemente perto, aproximou-se das costas dele com cautela, ouvindo-o murmurar a senha do dia em língua de cobra. A passagem se abriu e ela o seguiu para dentro da sala comunal, e também até o dormitório. Era a sua única chance e ela faria essa surpresa a Severus.

Mas quem se surpreendeu foi ela, quando adentrou o dormitório dele. Levou até um susto ao ver a maneira como Severus se encontrava: largado naquela poltrona, ainda trajando as vestes negras de gala, parecia que nem tinha dormido, e talvez nem tivesse mesmo, pelo cansaço que aparentava. Ele devia mesmo ter ficado muito magoado, pensou ela.

E tal qual Marlene, Mulciber também parecia surpreso com o que via a sua frente. Ele relanceou melhor pelo quarto, pensou que Marlene poderia estar ali – e realmente estava, mas não da forma que ele imaginava – e então se dirigiu a Severus:

– Está sozinho? – Mulciber perguntou.

– O que você acha? – Severus lhe respondeu atravessado.

Sem rastro da filhote por aqui, pensou Mulciber, contente. Ele mesmo reiniciou a conversa.

– Sabe que o nosso tempo de se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas está chegando, não? – ele indagou em tom de desafio.

– Sabe que eu não vou desistir, _Mulciber_ – Severus respondeu pouco amistoso. Não bastava a noite conturbada, agora aquele imbecil vinha enchê-lo de perguntas?

Marlene sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir aquilo.

"Não! Não! Não! Não! Não!" – ela pensou desesperada. – "Não pode! Ele não pode ter ficado tão magoado a ponto de desistir de tudo, desistir de _mim_... Só... Só se... _Só se ele nunca tivesse realmente me escolhido..._"

Ainda sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, Marlene decidiu continuar prestando atenção à conversa. Mulciber voltou a falar:

– Eu cheguei a pensar que a sua _namoradinha-filhote-de-auror_ iria conseguir te influenciar – debochou ele. – Que bom que eu estava enganado!

– Sim, você se enganou – Severus disse seco. – E ela não é mais minha namorada.

Mulciber abriu um sorriso largo e falso.

– Até que enfim! – vibrou ele. – Isso significa que agora podemos matá-la? – ele perguntou, um brilho alucinado nos olhos com tal possibilidade. – Digo: toda a família dela?

– Imbecil! – exclamou Severus, se levantando da poltrona num salto. – _Mortos_, eles não servem de nada, Mulciber! O Lorde das Trevas já expressou o _interesse_ que tem nos McKinnons! – ele disse exaltado, mas sem erguer a voz.

Agora, Marlene sentiu seu coração falhar, não apenas uma, mas duas batidas. O Lorde das Trevas interessado nos McKinnons? Na _sua_ _família_? Como Severus sabia disso?

A resposta retumbava em sua mente:

"Com toda certeza, frequentando as reuniões com os amigos e outros Comensais da Morte! Não! Isso não pode ser verdade, não pode!" – ela repetia para si mesma.

As palavras de Mulciber interromperam seus pensamentos.

– Não acredito! – ele exclamou satisfeito. – Por favor,_ me diga que seu interesse pela filhote se devia somente a isso_!

– Exatamente – Severus mentiu. – Ao lado _dela_, eu pude saber mais sobre a atividade dos McKinnons no Ministério. Só não disse isso a vocês antes porque poderia estragar os meus planos.

"_Ele espionava a minha família... _Que horror...!" – pensava ela, incrédula.

A cada palavra que Marlene ouvia, um golpe destruía seu coração. Será que sairia dali com ele inteiro? Ela achava que não...

– Só isso? – Mulciber perguntou, agora desconfiado.

– Não havia nada mais do que _isso,_ de minha parte – Severus sustentou a mentira.

– Não? – insistiu Mulciber, ainda desconfiado. – E aquele tesão todo, era...?

Severus sabia exatamente o que Mulciber ia dizer e o interrompeu depressa:

– Digamos que eu precisava _aproveitar_ o fato de ter alguém que me servia na cama com tanta _boa vontade..._ – foi o que ele disse, num tom de desprezo.

Ele disse, mas não era verdade. Disse aquilo, para quem sabe assim Mulciber finalmente se convencesse de que _aquela_ era a verdade, quando ele mesmo sabia que jamais seria, e exatamente por isso, se sentiu péssimo ao dizer aquilo. A quem ele pretendia enganar?

Da mesma forma, Marlene também se sentia péssima, humilhada, o coração destruído. Então era _assim_ que Severus resumia tudo o que ela significava para ele? Um meio de espionagem, alguém que só servia para...?

Ela não sabia nem o que pensar, de tão estarrecida que ficara. Parecia que não era só Remus que tivera seu coração destruído ao ouvir algumas verdades...

Indignada, Marlene deixou que a capa de invisibilidade caísse por completo no chão, mostrando-a.

Olhando por cima do ombro de Severus, Mulciber a viu, e o sorriso falso dele ia se alargando cada vez mais em seu rosto.

– Ah, que ótimo! – Mulciber disse satisfeito, sem desviar os olhos da expressão furiosa de Marlene. – E acho que você não vai precisar repetir isso pra _filhote_...

Severus não entendeu.

– Eu não _pretendo _falar com ela – replicou ele.

– Reserve algumas "últimas palavras", meu amigo... – Mulciber debochou, dando-lhe um tapinha de falsidade no ombro. Ele se virou para sair, olhando para Marlene com desprezo e concluiu: – Afinal, a filhote está bem atrás de você!

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Será que vocês conseguem imaginar a **cara** do Severus nessa hora? RSRRS. Bem, acho que só posso dizer uma coisa depois do final desse cap: NÃO ODEIEM AS AUTORAS! As coisas vão ser mais difíceis do que parecem no próximo cap (dúvidas? RSRSR), mas confiem em nós, o **final** vai ser feliz! E assim como as **reviews** são bem-vindas, as pedras e os tomates podres também! RSRSR.

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Nem vou falar que esse cap TAMBÉM tá MUITO DIGNO de reviews não tá? HAHA

E aquele recadinho que vcs já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	34. Elo Quebrado

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o _**Capítulo 33**_ e nos presentearam com suas reviews: **_Coraline D. Snape, Emily Farias, Gisele Weasley Potter, Eris, Olg'Austen, Lady McFadden, KaoriH, Sakura Kh, Menina Maru, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Bab's90 e Leather00Jacket._**

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Um elo se quebra._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E QUATRO –

**ELO QUEBRADO**

– _A ponte de Londres está caindo... A ponte de Londres está caindo... _– Mulciber cantava enquanto ia saindo do quarto. – _A ponte de Londres está caindo..._

E Severus apenas se virou para ver tudo o que ele menos desejava naquele momento: a expressão furiosa de Marlene. Ele a encarou, o rosto lívido tamanho susto; ainda queria acreditar que ela não estava mesmo ali, que era apenas uma alucinação, que aquilo não estava acontecendo. Mas estava. Obviamente, Marlene tinha ouvido toda a conversa dele com Mulciber e sua única alternativa era manter a máscara de frieza que estava utilizando, para que as coisas não piorassem ainda mais. E foi o que ele fez.

– Foi o Black que ajudou você a entrar aqui? – ele perguntou impassível.

A boca de Marlene se escancarou momentaneamente num "O". Diferentemente do que pensara, Severus não correra até ela para implorar pelo seu perdão, o que só comprovava que ele realmente não tinha defesas e muito menos _explicações_ sobre o que havia acabado de dizer, por mais que ela desejasse ardentemente que ele as tivesse.

– Não interessa! – Marlene respondeu firme, dando um passo a frente. – O seu amigo disse que eu tinha direito a algumas _últimas_ _palavras_. Eu estou esperando!

– Não há _palavras_ a serem ditas – Severus disse cínico; queria encerrar a conversa para que ela fosse embora dali o mais rápido possível. – Tudo o que eu tinha a lhe dizer, de uma forma ou de outra, já foi dito.

Marlene piscou chocada. Ele não ia mesmo nem _tentar_ se explicar? Talvez, porque realmente nem houvesse mais o que explicar, pensou ela.

– Eu tinha vindo aqui te pedir desculpas! – ela disparou. – Eu estava me achando a maior idiota do mundo por ter te falado aquelas coisas, porque quando eu disse que você tinha sido falso comigo, eu ainda tinha uma esperança de que lá no fundo, bem no fundo, isso não fosse verdade... – e concluiu triste: – Só que mais uma vez, eu me enganei...

– Tão... _dramática,_ Marlene? – ele continuou cínico.

Ela adquiriu o mesmo tom de cinismo dele.

– Mas eu não te culpo por isso... Você é um _sonserino_! – ela disse com desprezo. – E eu só fui estúpida o suficiente por achar que _você_ poderia ser diferente!

Ele riu de uma forma totalmente desacreditada.

– Talvez você esteja coberta de razão – Severus debochou, acrescentando friamente: – Eu realmente não sou quem você _pensa_.

Marlene parecia petrificada com a frieza daquelas palavras, talvez com algo entalado na garganta. Não era possível, ele só podia estar mentindo. E ela não entendia o porquê disso; só estavam eles dois ali, por que ele mentia daquela maneira?

– O que quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou sem se intimidar, mesmo com medo da resposta. – Que durante esse tempo todo, você _realmente _só ficou comigo porque...?

– ... porque eu queria sexo e algumas informações? – ele completou a frase dela, respondendo com sarcasmo: – Exato.

Marlene piscou confusa pela segunda vez. _Então não era mentira..._,ela pensava. Essa era mesmo a verdade. Aquela verdade que ela tanto temia, que por fim tinha vindo à tona. Ela só não pensou que seria assim, dessa forma tão dolorosa_._

– Ah, é? – Marlene perguntou com sarcasmo. Por outro lado, estava feliz e mais aliviada por Severus finalmente mostrar o que realmente era, e o que _ela _havia significado para ele em todo esse tempo. – Então por que não me disse isso ontem? Eu ainda te dei uma oportunidade de me contar o que mais havia naquela sua "_listinha_", mas não! _Você_ _continuou mentindo pra mim_!

– É, eu menti. E daí? – Severus continuou agindo cinicamente. – Se você for brigar com todas as pessoas que mentiram pra você, vai arrumar briga com metade da escola, inclusive com seus amados amigos _grifinórios_...

Saber que ele tinha certa razão no que dissera deixou Marlene enfurecida.

– Pelo menos, eles não espionavam a minha família! – ela vociferou entre dentes. – Agora só falta você dizer que também pretendia nos matar!

Severus não respondeu, sequer se mexeu e aquilo fazia aumentar ainda mais a fúria dela. Marlene esperava tudo: que ele risse dela, que ainda tentasse se explicar talvez, mas nada, nenhuma palavra ou reação dele, fosse contrária ou não. Então ela voltou a quebrar aquele silêncio frio e perturbador.

– VAMOS, DIGA ALGUMA COISA! – Marlene exasperou e agora grossas lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos. Não aguentava mais segurá-las. – Era _isso_ o que você pretendia?

"O que responder?" – Severus pensou. Tocar no nome dos McKinnons anteriormente tinha sido imperdoável, mas será que já não tinham discutido o suficiente para que Marlene se convencesse? Presumindo que não, ele elaborou sua resposta enquanto a olhava de cima, como se ela fosse insignificante, um inseto.

– Eu já matei pessoas antes – ele anunciou em tom perverso, concluindo com desprezo: – Seria muito _fácil_ te matar também.

– Eu... EU TE ODEIO SEVERUS SNAPE! – Marlene vociferou completamente possessa. – Argh! Eu te odeio! Te odeio! Te odeio!

Ela aproximou-se de Severus e começou a bater com ambas as mãos sobre o peito dele, como se fosse uma muralha de aço que aparentemente não conseguia ultrapassar. Marlene queria feri-lo, não só fisicamente, mas também seu coração. Queria que ele sentisse toda a dor que ela estava sentindo. E Severus então reagiu: segurou ambos os pulsos de Marlene, que parou de gritar e lhe estapear, porém continuava a chorar copiosamente. Ele afastou-a de si quase com repugnância. Precisava ser convincente no que ia dizer e então, havia um brilho frio e indiferente em seus olhos negros quando ele se pronunciou.

– _Não odeia não_... – Severus afirmou de modo sórdido e triunfante. – Por isso, acho que deveria tomar mais cuidado da próxima vez; cuidado com a pessoa a quem vai entregar o seu _coraçãozinho puro de cristal... – _ele completou com desdém.

Aquilo, mais do que qualquer coisa que havia sido dita antes, fez uma onda de fúria subir a cabeça de Marlene. Ela desvencilhou-se de Severus, seus olhos castanhos faiscaram perigosamente num brilho frio como metal e automaticamente ela ergueu a mão para esbofeteá-lo.

Severus nada disse ou fez e tampouco a impediu; no fundo sabia que merecia aquilo e apenas sentiu peso daquela mão espalmada em sua face. Ainda sem se mover, ele apenas fitou os olhos castanhos a sua frente, aqueles olhos outrora doces, e que agora cintilavam um brilho frio como metal, o metal de uma espada afiada. Uma espada afiada que cintilava querendo cravar-se em seu peito. O que Marlene não sabia, era que mesmo sem nenhum esforço por parte dela, o coração dele sangrava em silêncio.

– Creio que isso encerra a nossa conversa, não? – ele perguntou debochado, mesmo sabendo que ela tinha absoluta razão no que tinha feito e apenas levou a ponta dos dedos até o lado esquerdo do rosto, onde um fino filete de sangue escorria.

Marlene enxugou suas lágrimas com as costas das mãos, sentindo novamente aquele nó em sua garganta ser desatado, e a necessidade de dizer tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

– Ainda não! – afirmou Marlene, mesmo sem saber de fato o que dizer. – Eu... Talvez eu tenha sido uma idiota mesmo, porque eu me apaixonei por você! – ela não se atreveria a dizer que o havia _amado, _não agora. _–_ Mas se você não foi capaz de sentir o mesmo, se realmente acha que o que fizemos, como você mesmo disse, não foi mais do que sexo, eu não posso fazer mais nada a respeito, não vou mais insistir, não vou mais ser um empecilho pro que você realmente deseja! Se é _Voldemort _que você quer, _vá em frente_! – e ergueu o queixo para concluir com orgulho: – Porque a partir de agora, eu acabo de sair da sua vida, mas por vontade e iniciativa própria!

Assim que disse isso, Marlene ajuntou a capa de invisibilidade do chão e então deu as costas para Severus, saindo. Mas quando ela mal tinha dado dois passos, ele a impediu de sair.

– Você ainda tem algo que me pertence – ele disse com autoridade.

Marlene voltou-se a Severus novamente, então parou e involuntariamente olhou para a mão direita. Ela observou atentamente o anel, a singularidade daquelas três alianças entrelaçadas que representava o relacionamento deles até então. Aquele anel era um símbolo de união, por mais que tivesse sido uma união falsa e mentirosa.

– Se fala do anel – ela respondeu sarcástica –, saiba que, tecnicamente, ele é muito mais _meu _do que seu, já que foi o _meu_ _pai_ que deu pra sua mãe! Mas isso também não interessa: pode ficar! – esbravejou ela enquanto tirava o anel do dedo.

Marlene sentiu um pesar ao tirar o anel de seu dedo e estendê-lo para Severus, mas se surpreendeu completamente ao ver que, assim que ele tocou a jóia, uma das três alianças havia enegrecido e então se quebrado.

Ambos olharam perplexos para o anel esfacelado. Sem dúvidas, aquela era a representação mais fiel do que havia acontecido entre eles: um elo havia se quebrado.

Amor. Respeito. Confiança. Qual deles teria sido?

Porém, nenhum dos dois se preocupou em responder a aquilo. Já tinham discutido demais, além do quê, o incidente com o anel só reforçava que o relacionamento tinha chegado ao fim.

Marlene saiu a passos rápidos dali e a porta do quarto bateu, se fechando num estrondo. Mas Severus ainda ouvia os soluços e o choro alto dela, som este que ele podia perfeitamente escutar, mesmo estando do outro lado.

Ou tinha sido tudo tão insanamente difícil que ele já não conseguia mais distinguir se era do corredor ou de dentro da sua cabeça que vinham os soluços e o choro dela?

Severus abaixou-se lentamente, encostando as costas na porta fechada e sentou-se no chão. Imediatamente, todas as lembranças que tinha dela invadiram seus pensamentos e ele não conseguia mais parar de pensar em Marlene, no seu jeito de rir, no seu jeito tão menina de fazer caretas e no seu jeito tão mulher de fazer amor. Nunca sentira isso por ninguém.

E mesmo assim, ele conseguira tratá-la daquela maneira inominável, como se ela não significasse absolutamente _nada_. Ter feito Marlene se desesperar daquele jeito e a certeza de que a tinha feito _sofrer, _era uma ferida aberta em seu peito. Ela deveria odiá-lo agora. Depois de tudo o que dissera, seria impossível para ela lembrar-se dele sem sentir repugnância. Mas esse era o preço a ser pago, ele bem sabia.

Severus não queria ter dito nada daquilo a Marlene e tampouco tratá-la da forma que a tratou, mas estava feito, não podia mais mudar aquela situação. Ele sabia que se explicasse a real situação, ela não se afastaria dele, e tudo o que ele não podia permitir era que Marlene continuasse correndo riscos, principalmente quanto àquela fixação que Mulciber tinha em querer matá-la. _Longe dele_ ela estaria segura, estaria bem, estaria _viva. _E ele preferia que fosse assim.

###

Foi como uma sonâmbula que Marlene conseguiu voltar para a Torre Corvinal. Ainda sentia-se alucinada, cega, surda. Tudo o que mais queria naquele momento era evaporar, sumir daquele castelo. Arrastando-se até o seu dormitório, ela largou-se na cama, abaixou a cabeça apoiando-a em ambas as mãos e chorou, chorou sem parar, como se jamais conseguisse cessar aquelas lágrimas doloridas que pareciam fazer um rasgo em seu peito a cada gota derrubada.

_Como aquilo doía..._ Sangrava, latejava e talvez jamais se fechasse, uma ferida aberta e eternamente regada de dor.

De repente, um emaranhado de vozes invadiram seus pensamentos, sem que ela pudesse impedir.

"_Tem certeza que isso vale a pena_?" – Emmeline lhe perguntava.

"_E além disso, você sabe muito bem o que Snape gosta de fazer... E você já parou para pensar que as pessoas falam essas coisas negativas sobre ele porque têm _motivos _para isso_?" – Mike lhe advertia.

"_Não importa o quão certo alguém esteja do que o outro é... Ou do que é certo ou errado, às vezes a gente descobre que esse alguém não é exatamente o que a gente esperava que essa pessoa fosse..._" – Sirius lhe falava.

"_Mas é claro que ninguém pode acreditar nas promessas de um sonserino_!" – Dorcas reclamava.

– CHEGA! CHEGA! CHEGA! – Marlene gritou para si mesma. – EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS!

Marlene não conseguia pensar mais, e se transformar em sua forma animaga era uma forma de calar as vozes em sua cabeça. Transformar-se em animago era uma forma de não sentir dor. E foi o que ela fez: no instante seguinte, uma puma completamente negra se enrodilhava sobre a cama.

###

Duas horas depois, Emmeline voltou ao dormitório, mas assim que adentrou o mesmo, ela se assustou completamente com o animal que via repousar sobre a cama de Marlene. Assumindo uma postura defensiva, a loira ergueu a varinha antes de caminhar até a cama.

– Lene... é _você_? – ela perguntou temerosa.

A primeira resposta não foi verbal. Marlene voltou a sua forma humana e só então respondeu a amiga.

– Claro que sou eu, Emme! – ela respondeu num misto de surpresa e irritação. – Não me reconheceu como animago?

– Não! – Emmeline respondeu com sinceridade, agora abaixando a varinha. – Da última vez que eu te vi como animago, você era uma puma cinza, não uma puma negra! – ela observou. – Está tudo bem?

Mas Marlene não estava mais ouvindo. A compreensão do que acontecia chegou logo a sua mente. Ela sempre achara tão lindo os olhos de Sirius, que quando descobrira que seu animago tinha a mesma cor dos olhos de seu ex-namorado, atribuíra esse fato ao amor que achava sentir por ele. E agora... Agora até mesmo o seu _animago_ mudara por causa do amor que sentia por Severus. Nem tinha percebido isso. E, embora quisesse negar isso com todas as suas forças, bem no seu íntimo, Marlene tinha a certeza de que pertencia inteiramente a Severus sem haver um pingo de dúvida nessa constatação.

– Da cor dos olhos dele, Emme! – ela respondeu transtornada. – Daquele MALDITO! – gritou ela.

Tomada de raiva, Marlene começou a atirar na parede todos os objetos que estavam ao alcance de suas mãos, tão possessa que até Emmeline teve que se desviar. Desorientada com o que via, a loira correu na direção da amiga e a segurou pelos ombros.

– Lene, pára! – ela pediu, perguntando preocupada: – O que aconteceu?

Marlene desvencilhou-se da amiga e num desequilíbrio, acabou sentando na cama outra vez.

– Acabou, Emme – ela respondeu num fio de voz, mostrando para a amiga a mão direita que estava livre do anel. – Acabou TUDO!

Emmeline apenas sentou ao lado de Marlene. E já sabendo do que se tratava, ela apenas indagou:

– Acabou... Porque Snape não quis nem te escutar?

– Não – Marlene respondeu num soluço. – Acabou porque ele não era nada do que eu pensei!

Com lágrimas nos olhos, Marlene contou a Emmeline tudo o que ouvira quando esteve no quarto de Severus, sem omitir detalhes da conversa dele com Mulciber e tampouco da conversa que _ela_ tivera com ele.

Emmeline não sabia nem o que dizer ao fim do relato da amiga. Não sabia exatamente o que sentia diante daquele desabafo, pois sempre tivera um pé atrás em relação ao namoro de Marlene com Severus. Na verdade, ela sempre teve _medo_ de que a amiga se machucasse e muito por causa do envolvimento com _alguém como ele_, o que fatalmente acabou acontecendo no fim de tudo. Porém, não era hora de julgar coisa alguma, de criticar, mas sim, de apoiar a amiga, de ser novamente aquele ombro amigo que sempre fora.

Ali sentada naquela cama, quase que encolhida e com os olhos cheios d'água, Marlene mais parecia uma garotinha triste e desprotegida. Emmeline chegou mais perto da amiga e a abraçou carinhosamente, colocando a cabeça dela em seu colo.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, Lene – Emmeline disse, passando a mão em seus cabelos. – Sempre fica, mesmo quando a gente nem tem mais esperanças...

E Marlene chorou, chorou e chorou em silêncio no colo da amiga por longos minutos.

###

O resto da tarde, como era de se esperar, foi cansativo e irritantemente longo. Marlene não tinha vontade de sequer se levantar daquela cama onde havia se instalado logo depois do almoço. Isso também ela não tivera vontade de fazer, e muito menos teria comido alguma coisa se tivesse que descer até o Salão Principal como todos os dias. Não queria receber olhares de deboche e tampouco olhares de pena das outras pessoas. Assim, ela fez a refeição em seu quarto, já que Emmeline, como sempre preocupada, resolveu passar na cozinha da escola e trazer a comida até si. Depois disso, voltara para a cama e ali permanecera até a noite.

E nem mesmo durante a noite, Marlene não conseguiu dormir e também não tivera sonhos ou pesadelos no pouco tempo que conseguira pregar os olhos. Em sua mente pairava a dúvida: Teria sido verdade, ou apenas fruto de sua imaginação? Assim como teria sido verdade tudo aquilo que Severus havia lhe dito? Eram muitas as indagações em sua mente...

Se as palavras dele eram vãs, se para ele os seus beijos eram mesmo mecânicos e sem gosto, Marlene jamais iria saber. Severus nunca lhe dissera com clareza o que sentia, estava sempre escondendo dela os seus reais sentimentos. E aquilo a estava deixando maluca, porque ela tinha absoluta certeza de que não tinha sido falso. Não tinha sido falso para ela e exatamente por isso não conseguia acreditar que podia ter sido falso para ele, que _ele _tinha sido falso.

Sua mente gritava que ela não podia ter se enganado tanto, que seu coração não podia ter se enganado tanto assim, pois mesmo que Severus não tivesse lhe dito palavra alguma, ela sentiu tudo o que ele sentia, sentiu que tinha sido real. Aquilo a confundia, porque mesmo depois de tudo, Marlene sentia que tudo o que acontecera entre eles havia sido verdadeiro. Quando se lembrava dos beijos dele, de seus abraços, de suas palavras e sussurros, algo lhe dizia que aquilo tudo era real, ainda que de uma forma absurda diante do que havia acontecido, mas ainda assim, real.

Simplesmente não acreditava que ele era _outra pessoa_, um Severus totalmente diferente do que ela conhecera. Marlene começava a pensar e desejava ter quase certeza de que ele havia mentido apenas no final, utilizando os fatos como uma grande desculpa esfarrapada. E aceitar _isso_ era ainda mais doloroso. Era aceitar que ele tinha ignorado tudo o que sentia por ela e estava se escondendo atrás de uma grande mentira para poder deixá-la sem sentir remorso e fazer o que realmente queria fazer, o que ele sempre _quis _fazer: se juntar ao "Lorde das Trevas".

E mesmo que não quisesse acreditar, lembrar daquilo a fazia se sentir suja, usada, uma idiota por ter se entregado de corpo e alma ao amor que sentia por ele. Ela se virava de um lado para o outro na cama, tentando não se lembrar disso, mas não conseguia. E assim ela passou a noite toda, perdida entre suas lembranças e frustrações.

###

No outro dia, Marlene saiu da cama muito cedo, quando resolvera tomar um banho revigorante e por fim, fazer algo mais do que relembrar da dor em seu peito e chorar. Ela já estava saindo do banheiro devidamente arrumada quando viu a amiga se espreguiçar sonolenta.

– Lene...? – Emmeline murmurou cheia de sono. – Aonde você vai...?

– Ao corujal, Emme – Marlene respondeu com simplicidade, se dirigindo até a porta. – Preciso mandar uma carta com urgência.

Dizendo isso, Marlene saiu, deixando Emmeline ainda mais confusa. Ela sabia que a amiga ainda não estava bem depois de todo o acontecido, mas em sua mente, apenas uma questão: Para quem seria essa tal carta, que necessitava de tanta urgência assim?

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Para vocês, deixo a mesmo a pergunta que a Emme fez: Para quem vocês acham que é a **carta** que a Lene foi mandar? Bem, por enquanto as coisas ainda estão difíceis, tendem a ficarem um pouco mais amenas, mas lembrem-se de que **o final vai ser feliz**! Por isso, volto a pedir: NÃO ODEIEM AS AUTORAS e nem a **mãe** do Sev! RSRRS. Afinal, sabemos o quanto a "Dona Eileen" é legal! RSRSR.

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Nem vou falar que esse cap TAMBÉM tá MUITO DIGNO de reviews não tá? HAHA

**E agora um recadinho MUITO especial:**

GENTEE! COMO A **TATI** CONTOU PRA VOCÊS O DIA DO MEU **NÍVER,** AGORA EU CONTO PRA VOCÊS:

**O NÍVER DELA É DIA 13/10!**

**ENTÃO FAÇAM O FAVOR DE CAPRICHAR NAS REVIEWS QUE ELA MERECE!**

**MERECE MESMO! ;)**

E aquele recadinho que vocês já sabem:

_**GENTILEZA **__GERA__** GENTILEZA**_

_**REVIEWS **__GERAM__** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO **_**REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**_** É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	35. A Felicidade Não Existe

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o **_Capítulo 34_** e nos presentearam com suas reviews:**_ Coraline D. Snape, Emily Farias, Eris, Olg'Austen, Suh Campbell, KaoriH, Sakura Kh, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Leather00Jacket, Gisele Weasley Potter, B. Black _**_(bem-vinda)**, NanaTorres e Lari SL.**_

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Depois de todos os acontecimentos, Marlene acredita que a felicidade não existe._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E CINCO –

**A FELICIDADE NÃO EXISTE**

O corujal estava muito tranquilo e silencioso àquela hora da manhã, exatamente como Marlene queria. E, o quanto antes a carta chegasse ao seu destino, se tudo desse certo, ela estaria bem longe de Hogwarts ainda naquela tarde.

– Espero que você consiga chegar ao seu destino – Marlene murmurou pesarosa para a coruja cinzenta que a olhava, enquanto prendia a carta à pata do animal. – E peço desculpa se acontecer alguma coisa com você... – e então soltou a ave, observando-a voar pelos céus de Hogwarts.

Marlene saiu logo dali e enquanto descia as escadas de pedra, de repente, sentiu esbarrar em alguma coisa que obviamente estava correndo na direção contrária.

– _Regulus_?_ – _ela perguntou completamente surpresa ao ver que era _nele_ que tinha esbarrado.

Regulus respirou fundo, recuperando o fôlego.

– Eu fui te procurar, o namorado daquela sua amiga loira disse que você estava aqui... Eu _preciso _falar com você! – ele respondeu desconcertado, atropelando-se nas palavras: – Eu _preciso_ saber, não sei se entendi muito bem, mas logo cedo o Mulciber estava comemorando porque você e Snape não estavam mais juntos... É verdade isso?

Mas Marlene nem prestou atenção à última pergunta. Outra vez, sua mente vagava num universo a parte.

"Mulciber comemorando..." – ela pensou perplexa. – "Merlin, esse cara é doente, é louco...!"

Será que Severus também estaria comemorando?, ela se perguntava. Era triste, mas por um lado ela estava feliz por ter se livrado daquele "covil de cobras".

– É verdade isso? – Regulus voltou a insistir, a voz ligeiramente ansiosa com a possibilidade.

Marlene percebeu a intenção dele.

– É verdade sim, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso – ela respondeu enquanto ia se afastando, mas quando viu que ele fez menção de segui-la, acrescentou: – Não com _você_.

Regulus estancou com as palavras dela e correu a frente de Marlene.

– Você pensa em voltar com ele, então? – ele perguntou desesperado.

– Não – ela respondeu com sinceridade. – Mas não é por isso que vou ficar com o primeiro que aparece na minha frente – e acrescentou com rancor: – Principalmente se for outro sonserino, e ainda por cima, outro Black!

Regulus a encarou, os olhos suplicantes.

– Olhe, eu não sou como o meu irmão, ou como Snape – ele interpôs.

Marlene suspirou.

– Eu sei, e agradeço tudo o que você já fez por mim, _mas não dá_! **– **ela argumentou na esperança que ele desistisse, o que não aconteceu.

– Mas você nem tentou_ –_ Regulus continuou insistindo. – Se você quisesse...

Ela balançou a cabeça num gesto de incredulidade. Realmente, era só isso que faltava na sua vida conturbada: Regulus Black.

– Desculpe. Mas eu não quero – Marlene disse firme, então virou as costas e correu antes que Regulus pudesse replicar.

Regulus apenas encarou as escadas de pedra. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão difícil? Ele não tinha que levar a culpa por causa do que _outras pessoas_ fizeram de mal a Marlene...

###

Momentos depois, assim que Marlene retornou ao seu dormitório na Torre Corvinal, foi logo pegando suas vestes e seus pertences, jogando tudo desorganizadamente em seu malão.

Quando ouviu o barulho no quarto, Emmeline abriu a porta do banheiro, estava saindo do banho.

– O irmão do Sirius te encontrou? – ela perguntou ansiosa. – Benjy disse que ele apareceu aqui logo cedo, desesperado pra falar com você!

– É, eu falei com ele – Marlene respondeu sem encará-la e sem interromper o que fazia. – Mas não era nada importante.

Emmeline ficou preocupada ao ver a amiga arrumando o malão com euforia, e não entendeu nada. Então se aproximou de Marlene, puxando-a pelo ombro e obrigando-a a se voltar para ela.

– O que está acontecendo, Lene? – a loira perguntou preocupada. **– **Até parece que está fugindo! – e apontou para o malão.

Marlene lhe disse a verdade.

– Eu vou embora, Emme – disse ela, séria.

Emmeline entendia os motivos que a amiga tinha para querer ir embora de Hogwarts, mas sequer imaginava que Marlene não pretendia nem participar da Formatura.

– Mas Lene, a Formatura é depois de amanhã... – ela tentou argumentar.

– Não vou ficar – Marlene respondeu irredutível. – Não faço questão nenhuma de aparecer nessa droga de Formatura, pra todo mundo ficar rindo da minha cara, Emme! Se Merlin quiser, hoje mesmo eu vou estar bem longe daqui!

– E você acha que vai ser melhor sair daqui _fugindo_? – Emmeline a interpelou. – Você não fez nada de errado, Lene! Você não pode ir embora assim!

– Tem razão – Marlene disse, e Emmeline assentiu, mas logo voltou a ficar preocupada quando a amiga anunciou: – Preciso fazer uma coisa primeiro!

E sem dizer mais nada, Marlene pegou a capa de invisibilidade de James e saiu porta afora, deixando Emmeline no vácuo.

###

Marlene chegou rapidamente a Torre Grifinória. Sua intenção era pedir que a Mulher Gorda chamasse algum grifinório que pudesse entregar a capa a James, mas para sua surpresa, quem apareceu para recebê-la foi exatamente o seu amigo Remus. Quando ele percebeu o estado da amiga, Marlene não teve alternativa a não ser entrar com Remus na sala comunal, sentar naquele sofá e fazer seu desabafo sobre o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

Quando terminou de ouvir Marlene, Remus não sabia nem o que dizer.

– Eu... Me desculpe, Lene. Eu jamais pensei que se você usasse a capa... – ele disse pesaroso, sem concluir.

Ela deu um meio sorriso.

– A culpa não foi sua – Marlene garantiu, acrescentando com firmeza: – O que aconteceu foi horrível, mas eu acho até que foi _bom_!_ – _e quando Remus a olhou sem entender, ela ficou de pé num pulo. – Eu só fiquei sabendo de toda a verdade por causa _dela – _disse, sacudindo a capa –, por causa dessa capa de merda...!

E num rompante de raiva, ela jogou a capa de invisibilidade no chão e começou a pisoteá-la.

– Merda! – ela gritava enquanto pisoteava. – Merda!

– Lene, calma! – Remus disse, ficando em pé também.

Mas ela pareceu nem tê-lo escutado.

– A _merda_ dessa capa de invisibilidade, Remus! Argh!

Ela continuava sapateando possessa em cima da capa, até que se ouviu um chamado das escadas.

– Lene? – era a voz de Lily.

Marlene olhou para cima e viu Lily descendo com James. Por um momento, ela ainda sentiu o rosto esquentar, tamanha vergonha pelo que estava fazendo com a capa do grifinório. Porém, sem demonstrar isso, ela simplesmente ajuntou a capa do chão e deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

– Eu estava dizendo ao Remus que foi muito útil, James... – ela emendou depressa, estendendo a capa a James quando ele e Lily chegaram ali. **– **A m... a sua _capa..._!

Sem perguntar nada a respeito, James tomou sua capa das mãos de Marlene, que apenas dirigiu a ele e a Lily um olhar de desprezo. E quando Marlene fez menção de se afastar, ela sentiu a mão de James se fechando com força em seu pulso.

– Converse com a gente, Lene. Um minuto que seja – ele pediu sério.

– Conversar o quê? – Marlene perguntou cínica, desvencilhando-se dele. – Tem mais _alguma coisa_ que eu não estou sabendo ainda?

Lily interviu.

– Conversar o _porquê_ da gente não ter te contado antes sobre o que aconteceu – a ruiva disse firme. – Por favor, Lene! Escuta a gente...!

Marlene só olhou para Remus, trocando um olhar de cumplicidade com ele. Sem palavras, Remus a estava incentivando a ouvir o que Lily e James tinham a dizer. Ela parou, e pensou por um instante. Antes de tudo acontecer, ela não estava disposta a perdoar Severus por ter-lhe omitido os fatos? Então talvez os seus amigos também merecessem uma chance de explicar, de serem ouvidos.

– Tudo bem – ela concordou, ostentando ainda um quê de contrariedade.

– Com licença – disse Remus, virando-se em direção as escadas. Mas Marlene percebeu que aquele assunto ainda o incomodava e o chamou antes que ele completasse o ato.

– Não, Remus – ela disse. – Eu quero que você fique. Você tem direito a essa conversa tanto quanto eu.

Remus só assentiu e então acompanhou o gesto de Marlene quando ela se sentou no sofá. James e Lily, porém, quiseram permanecer em pé. Depois de suspirar fundo, a ruiva foi a primeira a falar.

– Bem, a gente nunca concordou com o que aconteceu – começou ela. – Quando o James me disse, eu também achei que nós deveríamos contar, mas...

– ... mas eu não deixei – James a interrompeu. – Convenci Lily a não falar nada, primeiro porque eu achava que o certo seria _Sirius _contar. E segundo, porque...

– ... porque a gente não queria te magoar! – Lily disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Me desculpe, Lene.

– Mas será que vocês não entendem? – Marlene finalmente se manifestou, com um traço de mágoa na voz. – Nessa tentativa de _não me magoar_, vocês acabaram me magoando mais ainda! Como é que vocês conseguiram conviver comigo, olhar na minha cara todos os dias, mesmo me escondendo a verdade? Vocês não pensaram como _eu _ia me sentir?

– Claro que a gente pensou, Lene – respondeu James. – E desde o começo nós vínhamos insistindo com Padfoot, que se ele queria mesmo ficar com a Dorcas, então ele deveria ter contado tudo pra você já antes das férias...

– E por que ele não fez isso? – Marlene o interrompeu, respondendo a própria pergunta: – Porque ele queria levar nós duas na conversa? Se bem que _só eu_ estava sendo enganada, mas mesmo assim isso não justifica!

– Sirius disse que quando ele cogitou a hipótese – explicou Lily –, você já tinha terminado com ele. A intenção dele era te pedir um tempo pra depois poder te contar a verdade, mas você se antecipou e aí, a gente achou melhor não dizer nada...

– E ficou ainda mais difícil quando o Remus e a Dorcas começaram a namorar... – interpôs James, olhando para Remus agora. – Como eu ia dizer pra alguém que o melhor amigo dessa pessoa já "pegou" a namorada dele? Nós estávamos de mãos atadas – ele concluiu.

– Vocês perdoam a gente? – Lily perguntou nervosa.

Mesmo diante das explicações, Marlene ainda se mostrava um pouco relutante.

– Quero ouvir o Remus primeiro – disse ela, impassível, e então se voltou ao amigo, que até o momento não tinha se pronunciado, só estava ouvindo. – Você não diz nada, Remus?

– Eles não têm culpa, Lene – Remus disse com sinceridade.

Marlene suspirou, dando-se por vencida.

– É, o Remus tem razão – ela concordou.

– Então vocês perdoam a gente? – Lily voltou a perguntar, precisava ouvir aquilo.

– Sim – Marlene e Remus responderam juntos.

Lily então correu para abraçar Marlene, que retribuiu o abraço dela com sinceridade, ao passo que Remus e James trocavam um olhar de cumplicidade.

Inesperadamente, ouviram-se passos rápidos descendo as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios. Sirius correra até a sala comunal quando viu que Marlene estava lá, e parecia desnorteado, como se só visse a ex-namorada na sua frente e então se dirigiu até ela, praticamente arrancando-a do abraço de Lily.

– Eu te amo! – ele gritou para Marlene. – Lene, eu te amo, mesmo que você não acredite, eu te amo!

Marlene o afastou de si, olhando para ele com desprezo.

– Quem ama não trai, Sirius – ela disse calma. – Simples assim.

– Ela tem razão – a voz de Remus soou em tom frio.

Como se só agora percebesse que Remus estava ali, Sirius ainda tentou explicar.

– Moony, amigo, foi antes de você e a Dorcas namorarem!

– Mas _você _era namorado da prima dela! – Remus respondeu um tanto furioso, avançando na direção de Sirius.

– Er... – foi o que Sirius disse diante do olhar furioso do amigo e sem esperar mais, virou-se, correndo até a porta, seguido por Remus. Logo, James também estava saindo atrás de seus dois melhores amigos.

Marlene e Lily apenas se entreolharam.

– É... Eles devem ter muito o que conversar – debochou Marlene, anunciando: – E eu também já vou indo.

– Então depois eu passo lá na Corvinal! – respondeu Lily. – Estou com saudade da Emme também!

Marlene deu um riso triste.

– Eu estou indo embora... de Hogwarts – comunicou ela.

Lily se voltou a ela incrédula.

– Por causa do que houve no Jantar de Ensaio? – ela perguntou. – Mas Lene...?

– Não. Tive uns problemas aí... – Marlene disse sem entrar em detalhes, pois não tinha coragem de contar a mais ninguém o que acontecera entre ela e Severus. – Coisa séria, mas vai ficar tudo bem!

Lily voltou a abraçá-la.

– Eu espero que fique mesmo – e então beijou a amiga no rosto com ternura.

Logo depois, Marlene saiu e Lily ficou ali sentada no sofá, esperando que pelo menos Remus e Sirius também se resolvessem.

###

– ISSO FOI ANTES DE VOCÊS NAMORAREM! – Sirius gritou pela enésima vez, ao mesmo tempo em que se defendia de mais um feitiço lançado por Remus.

Pelos corredores do sétimo andar, um Remus possesso lançava alguns feitiços na direção de Sirius, por vezes acertando archotes e derrubando armaduras. James seguia os dois, aflito com a situação. Nunca tinha visto nada parecido acontecer entre seus dois amigos.

– Eu, MONITOR-CHEFE, estou mandando vocês pararem! – James berrou, o que conteve Remus e Sirius por um momento.

– Ora, é o último dia de aula, Prongs. Não espera que eu aceite ordens, espera? – Sirius indagou com sarcasmo.

Remus retrucou, ainda em tom frio:

– Como sempre, não podíamos esperar que você respeitasse um amigo, um monitor, as pessoas em geral – ele disse olhando para Sirius e ergueu a varinha novamente, se preparando para mais um "ataque".

– Ok, já chega! – James murmurou baixo e respirou fundo. – _Expelliarmus_ – comandou ele, desarmando os dois amigos, porém, a julgar pelo modo como ambos se olharam, os ânimos ainda pareciam não ter se acalmado.

– Que é? Vão agir feito trouxas agora? Mais do que já estão agindo? – James perguntou sério.

Remus e Sirius se encararam, Remus continuava visivelmente magoado, inclusive com algumas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos.

– Eu nunca esperei _isso_ de você – foi só o que Remus conseguiu dizer.

– Moony, eu já disse, foi antes de você e a Dorcas namorarem... – Sirius respondeu com sinceridade. –Você até gostava da Emme!

Remus estremeceu por um segundo. Apesar de ser verdade, ele não ia admitir que Sirius usasse aquilo como desculpa.

– Entendo... Mas e a Lene? E a traição? – ele perguntou ressentido. – Isso não passa em brancas nuvens, não dá pra esquecer... Nem perdoar... Você e a Dorcas foram dois canalhas!

– Se você prefere acreditar nisso, vá em frente – Sirius disse e deu de ombros, parecendo desapontado com o julgamento de seu amigo.

James interviu.

– Moony... Padfoot... – ele chamou a atenção dos dois. – Alguém pode me dizer qual sempre foi o lema do Mapa do Maroto?

– _Eu juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom_? – Sirius se adiantou.

– Não Pads, esse não... – James disse olhando de esguelha para Remus, que parecia ter se irritado. – Vou reformular a pergunta. O que sempre dizemos quando terminamos de usar o mapa?

– _Malfeito feito_ – disse Remus agora, sem emoção.

– Exato! – disse James, olhando para os dois amigos. – _Malfeito feito!_ – e se voltou para Sirius: – Sirius, ficar dizendo o tempo todo que sempre _amou_ a Lene, que a Dorcas foi um erro, que não teve importância, não vai fazer com que a Lene volte pra você, porque ela já entrou num caminho sem volta!

– Por minha culpa! Se eu não tivesse... – Sirius começou, mas foi cortado.

– Infelizmente, ela _está_ apaixonada pelo Snivellus, e não é a sua sinceridade que vai mudar isso! – e se virou para Remus. – E você, Moony, eu sei que é difícil deixar o orgulho ferido de lado, eu não tiro a sua razão. Mas estragar a sua amizade com o Pads por causa da Dorcas também não ajuda em nada, não muda o que aconteceu. A Lene já perdoou, agora só falta você, amigo – ele voltou a olhar para os dois e disse: – _Malfeito feito!_ – e ficou esperando a resposta.

Remus hesitou por um instante, mas respondeu:

– Malfeito feito – disse ele, dando um meio sorriso sem graça.

– Malfeito feito? – Sirius perguntou, ainda não acreditava na resposta de Remus.

– Malfeito feito! – James disse e os três repetiram em uníssono: – _Malfeito feito!_

Eles se abraçaram, depois riram bobamente por alguns segundos e decidiram voltar para a Torre Grifinória. Ali estava uma das provas de que nada iria abalar aquela amizade.

###

Uns quinze minutos depois, Lily viu os três amigos voltando para a sala comunal como se nada tivesse acontecido. James então sentou ao lado dela no sofá, e diante do olhar inquisidor da namorada, ele começou a explicar.

– Está tudo bem. Eles quase brigaram, e feio – James disse. – Mas no final, o Remus disse até que entendia...

– Mas e a Dorcas, como fica nessa história? – Lily perguntou.

– Acho que _não fica_, Lils – respondeu ele. – Parece que ninguém mais quer saber dela...

Meio inconformada, a ruiva abraçou o namorado com força.

– Espero que você não me apronte nenhuma dessa, ouviu bem? – ela o interpelou, séria.

– Não, claro que não – garantiu James, um tanto inquieto.

Ele pensava que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia deixar Lily tomar conhecimento das fantasias eróticas que ele tivera com Marlene num passado não muito distante...

###

Próximo à hora do almoço, quando Marlene voltou para a Torre Corvinal, sentia-se até mais leve. De certa forma, a conversa com Lily e James tinha sido boa, realmente não queria deixar Hogwarts estando brigada com eles. Ao final de tudo, ela até concordava com Remus: a culpa não era deles, que foram nada mais do que dois expectadores da safadeza alheia. Ou assim ela queria que fosse, não importava. Apenas estava se sentindo um pouco _melhor, _diante de tudo.

Assim que entrou no dormitório, Emmeline praticamente pulou na frente de Marlene.

– Lene! O que aconteceu? – indagou ela, preocupada. – Onde você foi?

Marlene suspirou cansada.

– Fui falar com o Remus, precisava devolver a capa de invisibilidade do James – explicou ela. – Aí eu acabei conversando com James e Lily, aceitei as desculpas deles por terem me escondido a verdade e confesso que me sinto até um pouco melhor.

Emmeline sorriu.

– Pelo menos isso – disse a loira. – Eles sempre foram tão amigos da gente, eu não queria ver você brigada com eles por muito tempo.

– É. Ao menos _eles _tiveram a decência de tentar se desculpar pelo que fizeram, enquanto outras pessoas, nem isso! – Marlene concluiu com mágoa.

Percebendo do que, ou melhor, de _quem_ a amiga falava, Emmeline apenas murmurou triste:

– Lene...!

Mas antes que Marlene pudesse responder, uma batida na porta as despertou.

– Senhoritas? – indagou o Professor Flitwick, enquanto entrava no quarto.

– Professor! – ambas exclamaram surpresas.

Adiantando-se mais um passo, o professor se dirigiu a Marlene.

– Srta. McKinnon, o seu irmão está na escola – anunciou ele.

– Mas o que o _seu irmão_ está fazendo aqui? – Emmeline não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

– Eu que pedi pra ele – Marlene respondeu num sussurro inaudível. – A carta de hoje cedo... foi pro Mike...

Realmente, era só com ele, com seu irmão, que Marlene podia contar. Obviamente, não tinha coragem de contar aos seus pais e tampouco para Eileen o que havia acontecido entre ela e Severus. Mesmo sabendo tudo que Mike ia dizer, ela tinha certeza de que ele não iria se opor ao fato dela querer fugir num momento como aquele.

– O seu irmão está aguardando-a na sala comunal – o professor voltou a falar. – Não sei o que o trouxe aqui, mas o diretor autorizou a sua saída de Hogwarts se a senhorita assim achar necessário.

– Deve ser urgente, professor – Marlene desconversou. – Vou arrumar as minhas coisas e já desço para falar com ele!

Flitwick assentiu.

– Claro – e meio nostálgico, ele acrescentou: – Saiba que foi um grande orgulho tê-la em minha casa, Srta. McKinnon.

– Pra mim também – ela respondeu com sinceridade.

O professor então saiu sem dizer mais nada e assim que se voltou para Emmeline, Marlene viu lágrimas nos olhos dela.

– Emme... não chora! – pediu Marlene. – Eu não podia mais ficar, entende?

A loira fez que sim com a cabeça. Era outra coisa que a preocupava.

– Promete que a gente não vai deixar de se ver? – Emmeline pediu, não queria se afastar de sua melhor amiga.

– Prometo! – Marlene respondeu firme e então deu um beijo estalado no rosto da amiga.

Enquanto pegava seu malão e descia, Marlene se lembrava de Emmeline, da primeira noite que elas passaram em Hogwarts. E se dependesse dela, elas seriam por todo o sempre as mesmas pequenas que passaram a primeira noite em Hogwarts sem dormir, apenas falando bobagens por horas a fio. E que desde então se tornaram amigas inseparáveis.

Assim que chegou a sala comunal, Marlene avistou o irmão. Mike veio na direção dela sem sorrir, uma expressão mista de raiva e tristeza. Quando se aproximou da irmã, o rapaz a abraçou forte, tomando o malão dela para si.

– Eu tinha quase certeza que você ia terminar assim...! – ele disse, embora soubesse que nem de longe aquelas eram as melhores palavras para dizer num momento como aquele.

– NÃO DIGA QUE ME AVISOU! – Marlene vociferou. No fundo, o que doía era admitir que seu irmão sempre estivera certo.

– Agora não adianta mais mesmo – Mike respondeu, mas depois de receber mais um olhar magoado da irmã, ele acrescentou: – Me desculpe.

– O que você disse ao Dumbledore? – ela perguntou seca, mudando de assunto rapidamente.

– Que era um assunto de família – respondeu ele, igualmente em tom seco. – Vamos?

Marlene concordou, e deixou a Torre Corvinal abraçada ao irmão. Ao lado de fora da torre, ela reconheceu a loira de lindos olhos cor de caramelo.

– Tanya? – ela indagou surpresa.

– Lene...! – respondeu a loira, abraçando Marlene carinhosamente. – Eu sinto muito... pela coruja! – e acrescentou envergonhada: – Ela apareceu numa hora imprópria...

– Só deu tempo mesmo de pegar a sua carta – completou Mike.

Marlene apenas deu de ombros, já prevendo que isso podia acontecer: Tanya havia _comido_ a coruja. Os três então foram caminhando juntos pelos corredores, mas logo que chegaram próximo do Salão Principal, Mike parou de andar intempestivamente.

– Mas que ABSURDO! – o rapaz vociferou e sem falar mais nada, virou-se em cento e oitenta graus com a varinha empunhada.

No instante seguinte, Marlene e Tanya também se viraram a tempo de ver Severus no chão e Mike avançando colérico na direção dele.

– Mike, não! – foi Tanya quem pediu, já que Marlene estava se segurando ao máximo para não demonstrar nenhuma reação preocupada; apenas olhava para Severus com um desprezo tão grande quanto o ódio que seu irmão deveria estar sentindo dele naquele momento.

Sentindo o ombro doer, e sem sequer poder se levantar, Severus apenas observou aquele cara armado e cheio de músculos vindo na sua direção. Mas sem dúvidas, não era só seu ombro que doía, mas também seu coração. Ele estava voltando mais cedo do almoço, e não resistiu ao impulso de se aproximar quando viu Marlene com Mike e Tanya virando o corredor; Marlene estava indo embora de Hogwarts, e talvez ele jamais a visse outra vez. E sem que pudesse reagir, Mike já tinha se virado e o atingido com uma rapidez impressionante. Na verdade, Severus sempre desconfiou de que não era à toa que Mike também estava à frente da divisão de Aurores.

Ignorando completamente o pedido de Tanya, Mike continuou andando, e quando chegou até Severus, apontou a varinha diretamente para o rosto dele e disse enfurecido:

– Se você se _aproximar_ da minha irmã outra vez, eu vou _esquecer_ que a Tanya é vegetariana, e vou pedir pra ela dar um _jeito_ em você! Ficou claro?

Severus não respondeu, e tampouco Mike esperou pela resposta quando recebeu um olhar magoado da namorada.

– Vamos embora, Lene! – Tanya afirmou decidida, arrastando Marlene pelo corredor que levava ao pátio externo. Assim, elas não puderam ver mais nada do que acontecia.

Segundos depois, já nos portões do castelo, Mike alcançava a irmã e a namorada, que já tomavam suas posições no conversível prata de Tanya. Num clima estranho e pesado, Tanya acelerou dando a partida no carro. Como o conversível prata estava enfeitiçado, logo eles voavam pelos céus do Lago Windermere, por fim estacionando o veículo num lugar que Marlene reconheceu como uma das muitas propriedades que os McKinnons possuíam. Local este que Mike havia se instalado durante as férias, especialmente para ficar com Tanya.

Mike pensou que se Marlene ficasse naquela casa, apenas com ele e Tanya, seria melhor. E talvez alguns dias longe de tudo e todos fizesse bem a sua irmã.

Marlene logo subiu até seu quarto. Também gostava muito daquela casa de campo, mesmo que não tivesse praia, barcos e...

– Pare com isso, Marlene! – ela gritou para si mesma, como forma de repreensão pelo rumo de seus pensamentos.

Meio atordoada, ela pegou vestes limpas em seu malão e foi tomar um banho. Depois, deitou na cama que ainda cheirava a lavanda e fechou os olhos, tentando descansar um pouco.

###

Mais tarde, Marlene começava a abrir os olhos. Não tinha certeza do quanto havia dormido, apenas que já havia escurecido. Ela foi despertada pelas vozes alteradas que vinham do andar de baixo, e imediatamente resolveu levantar da cama e descer. Não podia acreditar que Mike e Tanya estavam discutindo. Mas sim, era exatamente isso o que acontecia, ela constatou, assim que ouviu o diálogo deles enquanto descia as escadas.

– _Por mais sede de sangue que eu tivesse, eu _jamais_ faria aquilo, Mike! – _Tanya disse aborrecida._ – Jamais faria isso com _qualquer pessoa_ que fosse importante pra Marlene. Principalmente o namorado dela!_

– _Eu precisava mostrar a aquele _lixo_ que _ninguém_ magoa a _minha irmã_ e sai ileso!_ – Mike se defendeu. – _Foi só _maneira de dizer...

– _Mas você faz idéia do quanto isso é _difícil_ pra mim? _– Tanya insistiu.

– Com licença – Marlene anunciou, batendo na porta.

As expressões de Mike e Tanya mudaram completamente quando perceberam que a discussão ganhara uma expectadora.

– Eu vou pra casa, preciso dar alguma satisfação aos meus pais, a essa hora eles já devem saber que ela não está mais em Hogwarts – Mike comunicou a Tanya, voltando-se para Marlene agora: – E você, não me faça nenhuma besteira, entendeu? Se bem que a besteira em questão, graças a Merlin, está bem longe daqui... Mas nunca se sabe, não é?

– Pára, Mike – Marlene pediu.

Ele ficou sério.

– Fica bem – disse ele a irmã, se despedindo dela com um abraço e depois se despediu de Tanya com um beijo no rosto antes de sumir pelas chamas esverdeadas da lareira.

Assim que ficaram sozinhas, Marlene percebeu que Tanya estava realmente aborrecida. E como já sabia o motivo, ela apenas pediu:

– Me desculpe, Tanya – ela disse sem graça. – É tudo culpa minha!

Tanya deu um meio sorriso, os dentes reluzentes à mostra.

– No fundo, eu sei que ele não disse por mal – a loira disse com tristeza. – Mas _eu_ ainda me sinto muito mal pelo que aconteceu na casa da sua mãe...

– Todo mundo já esqueceu isso – garantiu Marlene. – E _eu sei_ que você não atacaria nenhum de nós por vontade própria.

Tanya a olhou enternecida.

– Você tem um coração muito bom, Lene – Tanya afirmou com sinceridade.

– Eu nem sei mais se eu _tenho_ um coração, Tanya – Marlene murmurou em resposta, voltando a ficar triste.

– Eu vejo muita tristeza aí dentro – Tanya disse, apontando o coração de Marlene e perguntou: – O motivo de você ter pedido pra ficar aqui... Tem a ver com _ele_, não tem? Com o seu namorado...

– _Ex-namorado _– Marlene pontuou.

– Quer me contar o que houve?

Marlene deu um riso indiferente.

– Só se você quiser ouvir uma história com um final muito infeliz... – respondeu ela.

– Se você me achar digna de ouvir, sou toda ouvidos – afirmou Tanya, se sentando no sofá pacientemente.

Marlene sentou-se ao lado da namorada de seu irmão e mais uma vez contou aquela mesma história sem omitir nenhum detalhe, pois assim como Remus e Emmeline, ela sentia que podia confiar em Tanya cegamente.

Quando ela terminou de falar, Tanya então segurou as mãos de Marlene, suas mãos geladas fazendo contraste com as mãos quentes da garota.

– Eu sinto muito – disse Tanya. – Mas eu não acredito em nada do que o Severus lhe disse, porque não era _isso_ o que estava no coração dele.

– Talvez não estivesse quando vocês se conheceram, mas está agora – Marlene argumentou. – Ou talvez estivesse antes, a gente que não conseguiu perceber...

– Não...! – a loira murmurava sem acreditar. – Isso não pode ser verdade, tem algo muito errado nessa história...

– Mesmo que não seja verdade, foi _nisso_ que ele insistiu, o que ele _queria_ que eu acreditasse. É praticamente a mesma coisa – Marlene concluiu angustiada. – A felicidade não existe, Tanya. Realmente não existe...

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Bem, esse foi um cap mais ameno, mas quem viu o filme sabe que todas as reconciliações e perdões possíveis aconteceram num casamento, certo? Bom, aqui não haverá casamento, mas como o noivado do Mike e da Tanya está próximo, acredito que vocês já sabem como será o final, né?

**2. **Respondendo as reviews sem login do capítulo anterior:

**_B. Black:_** Oi! Muito obrigado pelos elogios, a gente tenta, pode ter certeza! Então... a carta não era para a Eileen, mas ela aparecerá em breve! Espero que esteja gostando da reta final! Bjus!

**3. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**4. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**5. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Só lembrando:

**_GENTILEZA _**_GERA** GENTILEZA**_

**_REVIEWS _**_GERAM** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO _REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_ É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	36. Preocupações e Preparativos

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o **_Capítulo 35_** e nos presentearam com suas reviews:**_ Coraline D. Snape, Emily Farias, Eris, Olg'Austen, Suh Campbell, KaoriH, Sakura Kh, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Lari SL, Leather00Jacket e Gisele Weasley Potter._**

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Os preparativos para o noivado de Mike e Tanya começaram. E algumas investigações também._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E SEIS –

**PREOCUPAÇÕES E PREPARATIVOS**

Depois de dez dias de descanso naquela casa de campo, Marlene havia concordado com Mike que já era hora de voltar, que não podia fugir para sempre. E, embora Mike tivesse inventado uma desculpa que justificasse o motivo da "fuga" perante seus pais, Marlene sabia que, mesmo sem sequer imaginar o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Severus, Mark e Lorraine deveriam estar muito preocupados com ela.

A viagem de volta foi tranquila e bem agradável. Junto de seu irmão, Marlene viajou todo o caminho a bordo do conversível de Tanya, já que a loira resolvera ir também e ficar mais um tempo com eles. Afinal, nos próximos dias os preparativos para o noivado de Mike e Tanya iriam começar, e Tanya insistira que não queria resolver nada dos pormenores sozinha.

E agora, quatro dias depois de terem retornado a casa de Londres, Marlene estava ali, sentada no sofá ao lado de sua mãe e de Tanya. Enquanto a garota-vampira começava a separar os primeiros modelos dos convites que Lorraine gentilmente escolhera, Marlene observava o envelope e o pergaminho recém-chegados de Hogwarts, que depois de lidos foram largados sobre a mesinha de centro.

O diploma nem recebera muita atenção de Marlene, que já esperava recebê-lo dessa forma por não ter comparecido a Formatura. O olhar dela estava parado sobre o envelope e seu conteúdo à mostra: o resultado dos NIEMs. Marlene estava realmente surpresa com um resultado em especial. Por mais inesperado que fosse, _Poções_ tinha sido a sua melhor nota.

E certamente não o seria se _Severus_ não a tivesse ajudado. Involuntariamente, Marlene lembrou-se das horas que eles passaram no laboratório de Slughorn, do primeiro dia em que começara a trabalhar com poções ao lado dele, de como Severus ficava olhando para ela como se fosse louca, de como ele havia lhe dado aquele tremendo susto e depois disse que "não ia beijá-la agora". Mas claro, se ela soubesse que era tão bom beijá-lo, o teria feito já naquele momento, ela pensou, sem evitar que um meio sorriso se formasse nos seus lábios. Lembrou-se de como ele havia dado a própria poção do Morto-Vivo para si, para que ela "impressionasse" Slughorn, e de como ela ficara furiosa. Lembranças. Lembranças tão boas, mas que ao mesmo tempo só faziam aumentar a sua frustração, a dor causada por outras lembranças sobre a forma como tudo havia acabado. Essas ela gostaria de esquecer, esquecer as tristes lembranças que constantemente a atormentavam.

– O que acha desse aqui, Lene? – a pergunta gentil de Tanya despertou-a de seus devaneios.

Marlene olhou para o lado, percebendo que Tanya estava com a mão estendida até si. A loira lhe mostrava agora um convite de tecido cor champanhe e bordado cuidadosamente com letras douradas.

– É... bonito **– **Marlene respondeu sem emoção.

– Querida, você já disse isso dos últimos três convites que a Tanya mostrou – comentou Lorraine.

Desde que Marlene havia chegado, Lorraine havia percebido que sua filha não estava bem. Mesmo que Marlene não tivesse dito nenhuma palavra sobre o que pudesse ter acontecido, Lorraine desconfiava que tinha a ver com Severus, pois discretamente havia reparado que sua filha não estava mais usando aquele anel que outrora fora motivo de polêmicas e desavenças. Mas sendo mãe, não quis perguntar nada sobre isso logo que Marlene voltara; queria que sua filha lhe contasse quando se sentisse bem para isso, mesmo não aguentando vê-la triste e desinteressada daquela forma.

– Foi o que eu achei – respondeu Marlene. – E é a Tanya quem vai escolher, mamãe. Não eu – ela concluiu num suspiro impaciente.

Percebendo o clima, Tanya interviu.

– Eu vou escolher sim – a loira pontuou –, mas pra isso, eu só posso contar mesmo com a opinião de vocês, porque tanto eu como as minhas irmãs não somos lá muito _modernas...__ – _e riu. – Então, quanto mais opiniões, melhor.

– Sendo assim, eu sei de mais alguém que pode nos ajudar – Lorraine disse de repente e Tanya e Marlene a olharam confusas.

– Quem? – ambas perguntaram em uníssono.

– Bem, eu havia pensado na minha irmã – disse Lorraine e Marlene sentiu o estômago dar um salto. Não pela sua tia, mas era só o que faltava, ter _Dorcas _ajudando nos preparativos. – Mas como eles estão fora da Inglaterra, eu pensei na Eileen.

O alívio que Marlene sentira durou menos de um segundo.

"A Dona Eileen... O Severus! Não...!" – pensou ela, sem conseguir disfarçar o choque.

– Eileen... A mãe do namorado da Lene, não é? – Tanya perguntou.

– Exato – respondeu Lorraine, voltando-se para a filha, que estava lívida. – Você tem algo contra pedirmos a ajuda de Eileen, Marlene? – perguntou ela.

– Por que eu teria, mãe? – Marlene fez-se de desentendida. – Eu gosto muito dela – pelo menos essa parte era verdade.

– Por mim tudo bem – disse Tanya e Marlene a olhou apreensiva. Como Tanya _aceitava _que Lorraine convidasse _Eileen_ para ajudar, mesmo sabendo de tudo?

– Eileen sempre teve bom gosto – Lorraine frisou. – Se ela quiser colaborar, tenho certeza que a ajuda dela será muito benéfica – e então se levantou do sofá. – Vou mandar uma carta para ela agora mesmo. Com licença.

Assim que Lorraine deixou o ambiente, Marlene voltou-se a Tanya incrédula.

– Tanya? – ela perguntou inquisidora, como se desejasse uma explicação.

– O Severus não vai aparecer aqui, Lene – Tanya explicou, baixando o tom de voz. – Mesmo se a mãe dele vier, ele não viria até aqui pra ver a gente decidindo as coisas do noivado...!

– Tem razão – Marlene concluiu aborrecida. – Ele não iria aparecer aqui por _nada._

– Lene, não fica assim – pediu Tanya, acrescentando com firmeza: – Eu tenho certeza que isso vai se resolver, de uma forma ou de outra, isso vai se resolver.

"Vai se resolver sim, nem que _eu __mesma_ tenha que investigar isso." – ela completou em pensamento.

Marlene só sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação, enquanto no escritório que ficava do outro lado da sala, Lorraine terminava de escrever a carta para Eileen. Ela estava quase selando o envelope, quando retirou o pergaminho dali e o encarou confusa. Pensava que o que estava prestes a escrever ali poderia deixar a amiga preocupada, e apesar de sentir que não deveria fazer isso, queria saber a verdade; se soubesse, poderia ajudar Marlene. Estava tão preocupada... E se sua filha ainda não queria lhe dizer o que tinha acontecido, talvez Eileen dissesse.

Sem pensar duas vezes, pois se pensasse certamente desistiria, Lorraine acrescentou sua pergunta ao pergaminho. Só então o selou, imediatamente prendendo a carta à sua coruja e a soltou pela janela.

###

_"O que aconteceu com nossos filhos?"_

A pergunta que acabara de ler na carta que Lorraine havia lhe mandado momentos atrás, retumbava em sua mente.

– Eu me faço a mesma pergunta, Lorraine – Eileen murmurou para si mesma.

De fato, Eileen vinha fazendo essa pergunta para si mesma por quase todo o tempo, desde que seu filho voltara até Spinner's End. Ela deixou a carta sobre sua escrivaninha e então saiu de seu quarto. Mas enquanto passava pelo corredor, seu olhar aflito recaiu sobre a porta do quarto de Severus.

Eileen sabia que ele não estava lá. Aliás, agora eram raros os momentos em que seu filho estava em casa. E ela, sendo mãe, não precisava pensar muito para saber que a agitação dos últimos dias tinha a ver com os planos de Severus e dos amigos de se juntarem ao "Lorde das Trevas".

Eileen estava cansada, sentia-se cansada. Por mais que conversasse com Severus sobre isso, não surtia efeito, ele se mostrava cada vez mais irredutível quanto a sua decisão e ela já não sabia mais como o faria entender que aquele não era o melhor caminho. Suspirando, ela percorreu os olhos pelo quarto. Observando as vestes que ele havia deixado largadas em cima da cama, ela se aproximou e as recolheu, dobrando-as em seu braço, quando o barulho do metal batendo contra o piso lhe despertou.

De imediato, Eileen reconheceu a jóia que brilhava no chão. E quando se abaixou para pegar o anel, quase não acreditou no que viu: um dos elos que ela julgava ser talvez o mais importante daquela aliança, estava quebrado.

Pelo que entendera, e até mesmo pelas suposições de Lorraine, Severus tanto havia feito que conseguira mesmo afastar Marlene de sua vida. Apesar de achar estranho o comportamento recente de seu filho e de saber exatamente o que ele pretendia fazer nos próximos dias, Eileen não pensou que chegaria a esse ponto. Ele amava tanto Marlene, tinha certeza absoluta disso, e agora encontrava o anel naquele estado; o que ela só veio tomar conhecimento tendo mexido por acaso nas vestes dele.

Perplexa, ela se sentou na cama, ainda observando o anel com incredulidade. Mas não importava quanto tempo ia ficar ali, pensou Eileen, pois quando Severus voltasse, se voltasse, ia ter que lhe dar uma explicação.

###

Longe dali, do outro lado de Londres, Dorcas se servia de Firewhisky no balcão do Caldeirão Furado. Depois do que tinha acontecido em Hogwarts, parecia que estava sendo desprezada até pelos amigos. Seus pais e seus irmãos estavam fora do país e ela imaginava que não seria muito bem-vinda na casa de seus tios, já que Marlene não queria nem ver sua cara.

Sentia-se tão sozinha ultimamente... Por isso, havia convidado para passar algumas semanas em sua casa duas bruxas com quem tinha feito amizade no Brasil. Elas chegariam a Londres naquela noite, e Dorcas as recepcionaria no Caldeirão Furado.

Enquanto Dorcas olhava entediada para a bebida a sua frente, todos os olhares se voltaram para a porta de entrada. Ela se virou para ver o que tanto tinha chamado a atenção de todos: Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, Barty Crouch Jr. e Regulus Black acabavam de chegar.

Dorcas lhes lançou um olhar desinteressado e imediatamente voltou a atenção para a sua bebida outra vez. E assim que ela virou o rosto, Mulciber cochichou em tom perverso:

– Vejam só o que temos ali – ele acenou para Dorcas num movimento de cabeça. – A prima da _filhote..._

Avery deu uma risadinha debochada.

– Cara, ela não tem nada a ver com isso – disse ele, ao ver o olhar interessado de Mulciber sobre Dorcas.

– Todos que não estão a favor do Lorde, estão contra mim – foi o que Mulciber respondeu antes de se afastar.

Enquanto Avery e os outros se sentavam numa mesa mais atrás, ele se dirigiu até o balcão, onde estava Dorcas.

– Posso te pagar uma bebida? – ele sussurrou às costas dela, numa voz incrivelmente sexy.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Dorcas imediatamente colocou a mão por dentro das vestes, a procura da varinha.

– Eu não costumo aceitar bebidas de Comensais da Morte – ela respondeu firme e sem encarar Mulciber. Então ficou em pé, chamando o atendente: – Tom, por favor, a conta.

– Deveria aceitar, pois eu não costumo oferecer – Mulciber insistiu, parando à frente dela e estendendo as mãos para mostrar que estava desarmado. Ele então se dirigiu a Tom, que acabara de chegar ali: – Traga mais Firewhisky para a senhorita aqui.

Dorcas ficou surpresa com aquela insistência. Ela realmente estava surpresa, mas não saberia dizer o que a levou a aceitar o convite de Mulciber e sentar ali outra vez. Além da surpresa havia mais alguma coisa. Talvez fosse a dor, a mágoa recente por ter sido desprezada por quem amava, ou até mesmo a pouca iluminação naquele canto em que eles estavam teria facilitado. Afinal, à meia-luz Mulciber não parecia ser tão perigoso ou ruim.

Ao menos, foi isso que Dorcas pensou quando, momentos depois, em meio a mais uma dose de Firewhisky, ela começou a desabafar.

– ... ele me pisou, me humilhou, acho que ele nunca me amou de verdade – Dorcas murmurou e bebeu mais um pouco do Firewhisky.

– Ele foi um idiota – Mulciber respondeu, enchendo o copo dela outra vez. Quanto mais _vulnerável_ ela estivesse, melhor.

Ela sorriu, um meio sorriso sensual.

– Mas eu quero esquecê-lo – ela disse, lançando a Mulciber um olhar insinuante e aproximou mais o rosto do dele. – _Me __faça _esquecê-lo...

Mal dissera essas palavras, Dorcas jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Mulciber, envolvendo sua nuca, encostando o corpo ainda mais ao dele. Ela desceu uma das mãos até o peito dele enquanto a outra continuava firme em sua nuca, puxando levemente seus cabelos. Ela fechou os olhos quando ele envolveu a mão em sua cintura, puxando-a mais para junto de si. Abriu os olhos de novo, encontrando o olhar dele, e o viu sorrir um sorriso indecente antes de colar seus lábios nos dela.

Ela desceu as mãos pelas costas dele aprofundando o beijo, suas línguas brincando aquele joguinho sórdido. Porque não havia sentimento, de nenhum dos dois. O que Mulciber queria estava bem claro, mas Dorcas queria também uma espécie de vingança. Queria que a noite terminasse em sexo, apenas para mostrar para si mesma que conseguia viver sem Remus. E então parou de pensar nele quando sentiu a mão do _outro _dentro das suas vestes, deslizando pela sua coxa até onde o tecido do vestido dela permitia.

No meio daquele torpor, ela nem percebeu que o próprio Remus havia chegado ali. Sirius, James e Lily estavam com ele, e, assim que viram o que acontecia no balcão, ficaram surpresos e também preocupados com a expressão apática de Remus diante daquela cena.

Remus ficou lívido quando viu aquilo, Dorcas e Mulciber se beijando, ele estava entre as coxas dela, praticamente prensando-a contra o balcão. Ela se esfregava nele se contorcendo, ele a segurava bem firme pela nuca com uma das mãos e a outra... Remus nem quis imaginar o resto.

– Moony, tenha força, cara – James disse, encorajando-o. – Você mesmo disse que não tinha mais volta.

– Mas eu não sou obrigado a assistir esse tipo de _coisa__ – _Remus respondeu em tom seco. – Com licença – e então virou as costas em direção à saída, deixando os amigos para trás.

Dorcas interrompeu o beijo por um minuto para tomar fôlego e assim que olhou a sua volta, percebeu que Remus tinha saído intempestivamente. E quando notou que ela e Mulciber ainda estavam sendo observados pelos amigos dela, afastou-se dele de imediato.

Irritado com aquele afastamento brusco, ele pegou o rosto dela de novo, sem nenhuma delicadeza.

– O que há com você? – ele perguntou ríspido.

Pega de surpresa, ela lhe dirigiu o sorriso mais falso que possuía.

– Oh... Sabe Mu, os meus pais e os meus irmãos estão viajando... – Dorcas disse sedutora. – A minha casa está _tão _vazia... Tá a fim de ir pra lá?

De novo, ele deu aquele sorriso indecente antes de responder.

– Só se for agora – e desaparataram.

Imediatamente, Lily tentou correr até o lugar onde Dorcas estava com Mulciber, mas James a impediu.

– Mas James, a Dorcas... – a ruiva murmurou preocupada – ... com aquele _Mulciber_...?

– Ela devia saber o que estava fazendo. Não é, Padfoot? – James perguntou ao amigo.

Mas Sirius não respondeu. Há alguns minutos, ele e Regulus se entreolhavam numa disputa muda. E quando não aguentou mais receber do irmão aqueles olhares cheios de acusações, Regulus se levantou da mesa onde estava e também saiu.

###

Severus chegou cansado a Spinner's End. Quando seus amigos decidiram ir até o Caldeirão Furado, ele resolveu voltar para casa, precisava descansar um pouco. Mas quando entrou em seu quarto, se deparando com Eileen sentada na sua cama, segurando o anel quebrado e lhe dirigindo um olhar inquisidor, ele teve certeza que descansar era a última coisa que conseguiria fazer.

– O que significa isso? – a pergunta de Eileen foi direta.

– Você não deveria mexer nas minhas coisas – Severus respondeu em tom seco, aproximando-se da cama sem encarar a mãe. Ela se levantou num pulo.

– Você não deveria mentir pra mim – Eileen disse séria e quando Severus a encarou firme nos olhos, ela prosseguiu: – _O __que __significa __isso_?

– Significa exatamente o que você está vendo, mãe – Severus respondeu impassível. – Esse anel está quebrado, quebrou porque acabou.

– Acabou? – perguntou Eileen, queria saber: – Acabou _como_?

– Eu e Marlene não estamos mais juntos – ele disse e sua expressão não se modificava nunca.

– O elo da _confiança_ foi quebrado – ela afirmou com veemência, pondo o anel bem diante dos olhos dele. – E pra ter se quebrado desse jeito, algo muito _ruim_ aconteceu. O que foi dessa vez? A Marlene descobriu o que você pretendia e resolveu terminar tudo?

– É isso mesmo, ela descobriu – ele mentiu com tranquilidade. – E me deixou quando percebeu que eu não iria mudar de idéia.

– Pensei que por _ela_, você fosse capaz de mudar de idéia – Eileen comentou, surpresa com a tranquilidade dele.

– Eu não mudaria de idéia, mãe – Severus disse com uma calma inabalável. – Nem por ela, nem por ninguém.

Entendendo que ele falava dela mesma, Eileen piscou indignada.

– Então você tem certeza que vale a pena deixar as pessoas que você ama saírem da sua vida pra poder se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas? – ela perguntou num grito.

– Tenho – ele respondeu friamente.

A frieza dele a deixou chocada. Ela sentia que aquilo não era totalmente verdade, mas não sabia mais o que fazer ou dizer.

– Só posso dizer que a Marlene tem meu total apoio – Eileen disse com autoridade. – Infelizmente, não podíamos esperar que ela tomasse outra atitude.

Severus nada conseguiu responder a Eileen. Queria tanto lhe dizer toda a verdade, principalmente diante das lágrimas nervosas que via pender nos cantos dos olhos de sua mãe. Mas não podia. Tinha certeza de que se explicasse os verdadeiros motivos, Eileen não mediria esforços para vê-lo junto de Marlene outra vez. E embora desejasse isso ardentemente, ele sabia que não era o melhor para Marlene. Suportaria tudo, menos que acontecesse algo de mal a ela por sua culpa. Tudo que fizera foi com o propósito de proteger Marlene e por mais difícil que fosse, seguiria firme nesse propósito até o fim.

– Eu estou indo passar uns dias fora – Eileen comunicou por fim, acrescentando as palavras duras de seu desabafo: – É até bom que você fique sozinho. Primeiro, pra pensar no que você fez. E segundo, pra você se acostumar com isso. Porque se você realmente pretende seguir esse caminho que escolheu, é assim que você vai estar daqui pra frente. _Sozinho_.

E sem dizer mais nada, Eileen saiu.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Bem, mais um capítulo ameno, mas vocês viram que a Tanya **prometeu** fazer algo por Sev/Lene e a Eileen está **inconformada** com o que aconteceu. Então aguardem, que no próximo cap os **mediadores** vão entrar em ação para que o nosso casal problemático volte a ficar junto!

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

Mais um pedido:

**_GENTILEZA _**_GERA** GENTILEZA**_

**_REVIEWS _**_GERAM** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO _REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_ É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	37. Os Mediadores

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o **_Capítulo 36_** e nos presentearam com suas reviews:**_ Olg'Austen, Suh Campbell, Coraline D. Snape, Emily Farias, Eris, KaoriH, Sakura Kh, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Lari SL, Bab's90, Gisele Weasley Potter e Leather00Jacket._**

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_Os mediadores entraram em ação para ajudar Severus e Marlene._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E SETE –

**OS MEDIADORES**

No meio da madrugada, passos incertos adentravam pela escuridão do quarto. O único som que se ouvia ali era o som dos beijos deles. As mãos ansiosas tocavam a pele um do outro, apertando, puxando, tentando se livrar das vestes incômodas que atrapalhavam o que viria a acontecer.

Dorcas não tinha certeza de como ela e Mulciber encontraram a cama, mas não importava: assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, ele estava dentro dela. Eram apenas corpos satisfazendo um ao outro. Aquilo era bom, era gostoso, era apenas prazer físico. E foi assim a noite toda: sem amor, sem sentimento; só prazer.

Ela não sabia ao certo que horas eram, apenas que era muito cedo, o dia ainda não havia amanhecido. Depois de dormir um pouco, Dorcas tinha acordado ao sentir a movimentação na beirada da cama. Abriu os olhos e viu Mulciber sentado ali, se vestindo. Ela então engatinhou sobre o colchão até onde ele estava e o abraçou pelas costas, mordiscando seu ombro.

– Eu prometo fazer segredo sobre a forma como você me chamou a noite toda... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

Mulciber teve uma imensa vontade de desferir uma _Cruciatus_ em Dorcas. Só não fez isso porque ela completou a frase dizendo algo que o "acalmou".

– Na verdade, eu gostaria que _você _fosse o namorado da minha prima... – Dorcas disse em tom jocoso.

Ele até sorriu.

– Ah, é? – indagou ele, curioso. – Por quê?

– Eu iria me sentir vingada agora... – Dorcas respondeu, e Mulciber se virou para ela. – Desde criança, eu sempre quis ter todas as coisas da Marlene. Todas _mesmo_...

– Um dia você terá – Mulciber respondeu com firmeza, e aquilo era também uma promessa para si mesmo. – Eu prometo.

Sem nenhuma delicadeza, ele puxou o rosto dela para um beijo, o qual só foi interrompido quando ouviram o som dos passos no andar de baixo da casa.

– Está esperando alguém? – ele perguntou com irritação, apontando a varinha diretamente para o rosto dela. – Você mentiu pra mim, Dorcas? _Mentiu_?

– N-não não... – respondeu ela, um pouco amedrontada. – São só umas amigas do Brasil. Como dei o bolo nelas, elas devem ter vindo direto pra cá... Ninguém importante...

A expressão de ódio dele suavizou-se.

– Assim é melhor – disse Mulciber, puxando Dorcas para seu colo mais uma vez.

###

Logo que o dia amanheceu, Eileen chegou à casa dos McKinnons em Londres. Era muito cedo ainda, mas agora que pensava ter descoberto o que de fato havia acontecido entre Marlene e Severus, ela decidiu ter uma conversa com Lorraine o mais cedo possível. E foi isso mesmo o que Lorraine e Eileen fizeram enquanto todos ainda dormiam: tiveram uma boa conversa, na qual Eileen dividiu com Lorraine todas as suas preocupações e angústias.

– ... e foi isso o que aconteceu, Lorraine – Eileen concluía com lágrimas nos olhos. – Ele vai mesmo se juntar ao _Lorde das Trevas_ e não há mais nada que possamos fazer...

– Mas a Marlene talvez... – interpôs Lorraine. – Se o amor deles é tão grande assim, eu acredito que talvez _ela_ ainda possa...

– Não – Eileen cortou a frase dela, acrescentado num soluço: – A sua filha tem princípios, muito bons princípios, Lorraine. É triste dizer isso, eu sei, mas a verdade é que a Marlene aguentou do meu filho muito mais do que merecia. Todos nós sabíamos que se isso viesse a acontecer, ela tomaria a decisão que tomou e, por mais que eu queira o contrário, não vou pedir pra que ela volte atrás. Nós não temos esse direito...

Em silêncio, Lorraine se aproximou de Eileen, oferecendo um abraço como apoio. Juntas, elas choraram por longos minutos no silêncio que pairava naquela sala, pois felizmente todos ainda dormiam, era o que Lorraine e Eileen pensavam. Mas talvez elas tivessem esquecido que uma pessoa em especial não dormia nunca.

Atrás de uma pilastra que ficava no segundo andar da casa, Tanya ouvira toda a conversa. Não intencionalmente, é claro, mas no fundo tinha sido bom. E, se ela já desconfiava que havia algo errado sobre o que tinha acontecido com Marlene e Severus em Hogwarts, agora desconfiava muito mais.

"A Lene me disse uma coisa, agora a mãe do Severus vem aqui e diz _outra_ pra Lorraine?" – a loira pensava.

Estava na hora de agir e Tanya voltou para o quarto de Mike pensando em _como_ iria fazer alguma coisa. Porque um amor tão grande como aquele não podia ter acabado daquela forma, e ela havia prometido a si mesma que não ia acabar, não enquanto a verdade não fosse esclarecida.

###

Com a presença de Eileen em sua casa, o dia foi cansativo e ao mesmo tempo animado. Marlene chegou a essa conclusão no final da tarde, quando percebeu que estava exausta de tanto decidir com Tanya, Eileen e sua mãe, todos os detalhes do noivado. E pensava que, se o noivado exigia tantos pormenores, o casamento iria ser mil vezes mais trabalhoso.

Mas independentemente do cansaço, tinha sido um dia bem agradável para Marlene, já que em nenhum momento Eileen havia tocado no nome de Severus. E ainda assim, apesar de toda a animação delas por causa do noivado, Marlene sabia que aquele brilho triste no fundo dos olhos de Eileen deveria ser pelo mesmo motivo da sua própria tristeza.

O clima bom perdurou até o final da tarde. Na sala, as quatro ainda viam alguns modelos de convites, e haviam até mesmo algumas revistas trouxas de decoração sobre a mesinha de centro. Em meio à discussão sobre os convites, Lorraine pegou uma das revistas e decidiu continuar com os preparativos do noivado, porém agora fora da casa.

– Bem, como o sol já se foi – ela anunciou sorridente para Tanya –, o que você acha de analisarmos o jardim, Tanya? Assim podemos bolar alguma coisa sobre como vamos organizar aquele espaço, o que acha?

Entendendo que Lorraine queria deixar Marlene e Eileen a sós, Tanya concordou de imediato.

– Claro, Lorraine – disse a loira, se voltando para Eileen e Marlene sem jeito: – E bem, eu agradeceria se pudéssemos chegar a um consenso sobre os convites! – e riu, gesto que foi acompanhado por três outras vozes.

– Pode ir ver o jardim com a mamãe, Tanya – Marlene disse rindo. – Hoje de manhã, tínhamos trezentas opções de convites, já reduzimos pra cinquenta, quando vocês voltarem, vai ter menos da metade – e olhou para Eileen, pedindo respaldo: – Não é mesmo, Dona Eileen?

– É sim, Marlene – Eileen respondeu, trocando um olhar de cumplicidade com Lorraine.

Assim que Lorraine levou Tanya para os jardins, Marlene voltou a atenção novamente aos convites que estavam em seu colo.

– Então, agora nós podemos descartar aqueles que a Tanya não gostou muito, o que a senhora acha? – ela perguntou animada, porém Eileen lhe dirigiu um olhar triste e segurou uma das mãos dela antes de responder.

– Sabe, Marlene – começou Eileen, ainda com um pouco de receio de falar –, independente do que houve, eu continuo gostando muito de você. Não tenha nenhuma dúvida disso, sim?

Marlene sabia que Eileen estava falando de Severus, mas não deixou que isso transparecesse num primeiro momento e continuou sorrindo.

– Me desculpe, Dona Eileen – ela se fez de desentendida. – Mas eu não imagino o porquê da senhora estar falando isso agora...

Eileen assumiu uma expressão mais séria.

– O Severus me contou tudo ontem – disse ela e Marlene empalideceu. _Ele havia contado_?_ Contado o quê_? Eileen explicou: – Na verdade, eu encontrei _por acaso_ o anel quebrado nas vestes dele.

Marlene quis se manifestar, contar a sua versão da história, mas Eileen prosseguiu.

– Ele não havia me contado nada até ontem – ela continuou. – Apenas quando eu pedi uma satisfação sobre o anel, ele disse que você decidiu terminar tudo quando descobriu os planos dele que envolvem o Lorde das Trevas.

Marlene suspirou. Realmente não esperava mesmo que Severus tivesse a _dignidade _de contar toda verdade para Eileen, muito menos as coisas horríveis que ele havia dito e feito _antes _dela tomar a iniciativa de pôr um fim a tudo.

– Eu nem sei o que dizer pra senhora... – Marlene respondeu perplexa. Num primeiro momento, até pensou em contar a sua versão dos fatos para Eileen, mas quando pensou que poderia deixá-la ainda mais aborrecida, desistiu.

– Não precisa me dizer. Eu sei como você se sente – Eileen afirmou. – Na verdade, eu sinto o mesmo. Eu pensei que seria diferente, que ele levaria em consideração todo o amor que sente por você, mas acho que me enganei. Você era a minha última esperança... – e suspirou desabafando: – Eles vão fazer a Marca Negra no final do mês...

Ao ouvir aquilo, dito com tanta certeza por Eileen, Marlene não conseguiu evitar que as lágrimas voltassem a encher os seus olhos.

– Eu sinto muito, Dona Eileen – Marlene disse nervosa, também desabafando: – Mas eu tentei, e não apenas uma, mas _várias vezes_ eu disse ao Severus que não concordava nem um pouco com essa história de Artes das Trevas na vida dele, e eu sinto muito se o meu amor por ele não foi suficiente pra que ele desistisse...

– _Não – diga – um – absurdo – desse_! – Eileen pediu pacientemente e levou a mão até o rosto de Marlene para secar as lágrimas dela. – Isso _não cabia_ a você, e eu também não quero que você se culpe! – disse ela em ultimato. – Eu apenas queria lhe dizer, que se teve um momento em que eu pensei que o Severus não faria isso, foi quando eu soube que você entrou na vida dele. Mas se infelizmente isso não aconteceu, se _ele_ não foi capaz de mudar de idéia, saiba que mesmo assim eu me orgulho _muito _do que você fez, você não poderia ter tomado uma atitude mais digna e mais correta do que a que você tomou.

– Obrigada – Marlene disse emocionada, abraçando-se a Eileen.

Naquele instante, as chamas verdes crepitaram na lareira, e Mike chegava com o pai, adentrando a sala onde Marlene e Eileen estavam. Elas se afastaram, e Marlene logo tratou de não demonstrar na frente de seu pai e de seu irmão que havia chorado nos últimos minutos.

– Ah, vocês estão aí! – Mark disse simpático, se aproximando delas.

– Alguém viu a minha futura noiva? – Mike perguntou impaciente, relanceando pela sala.

– No jardim com a mamãe! – Marlene lhe respondeu.

– E o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui dentro? – Mike perguntou de repente. – Vamos para o jardim!

Sem contrariar Mike, todos se dirigiram ao imenso jardim e Mark estranhou quando Eileen e Marlene se deram as mãos num gesto de cumplicidade. Assim que pisaram no jardim, Mike correu para abraçar e beijar Tanya, e logo Eileen se juntou a Lorraine, dando alguns palpites sobre como deveriam ser colocados os arranjos da cerimônia.

Aproveitando que todas as atenções estavam agora em Mike e Tanya, Marlene deu a volta na casa, descendo a pequena escadaria de pedra. Os bancos de mármore escuro e a enorme piscina estavam cobertos pelo manto prateado da lua.

Marlene caminhou até um dos bancos de mármore e sentou-se. O banco era pequeno e não tinha encosto, porém ela não se importou com isso. Aquele silêncio, interrompido apenas pelo leve ruído da água na piscina, era bom e acolhedor. Ela não desejava mais nada naquele momento. Apenas permaneceu ali por longos minutos, pensando em tudo que Eileen dissera.

E por mais que Eileen tivesse afirmado que não era sua culpa, Marlene se sentia, além de tudo, derrotada. A convicção nas palavras de Eileen só mostrava que em todo esse tempo, o "amor", ou qualquer que fosse o "sentimento" que Severus tinha por ela, nunca foi maior do que a vontade que ele tinha de se juntar ao "Lorde das Trevas".

– Marlene? – a pergunta de Mark interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Marlene imediatamente voltou-se para trás, a tempo de ver seu pai se aproximando. Ele sentou ao lado dela no banco.

– Eu estava te procurando – comunicou ele. – Eileen não quis ficar para o jantar e lhe deixou um abraço.

Ela estava ali tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebera o avançado da hora.

– Ah, que pena – ela disse com tristeza. – Eu queria ter me despedido dela.

Mark apenas assentiu.

– Acho que ela tinha preocupações demais e quis voltar logo para Spinner's End – disse ele, e suspirou fundo antes de tocar num assunto que ele julgava ser delicado demais: – E acho que as preocupações dela têm muito a ver com o que aconteceu entre você e o Severus.

– A Dona Eileen _contou_ pra vocês? – Marlene perguntou completamente perplexa. E antes que ela entendesse mal, Mark explicou:

– Ela contou porque eu perguntei, enquanto estávamos no jardim – disse ele. – Se dependesse da sua mãe, eu não iria saber. Imagino também que o seu irmão não reagiu muito bem a notícia, sendo o primeiro a saber de tudo...

– Desculpa, pai – Marlene pediu, completamente arrependida e acrescentou: – Mas eu tive vergonha de contar pra vocês que _mais uma vez_, eu estava sozinha.

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

– Tudo bem – ele disse, e perguntou com tranquilidade: – De qualquer forma, acho que não teria mesmo dado certo, não é?

Ela desviou os olhos antes de responder.

– É _complicado_, pai – Marlene disse. – O Severus está metido até o pescoço com Artes das Trevas e vai se juntar a Voldemort ... Eu não posso e nem quero fazer mais nada a respeito.

Mark ficou surpreso.

– Não pode e não quer... – ele analisou as palavras da filha. – Isso é estranho, porque eu não acredito que seja isso mesmo que você quer...

Marlene deu um riso triste.

– Foi _ele _quem não quis, pai – ela respondeu. – E, se eu resolvesse perdoá-lo mesmo depois de tudo que ele fez, o que os outros vão pensar?

– Desde que você era pequena, você sempre se preocupou com a opinião dos outros – ele disse com firmeza. – Agora me diz: o que _você_ acha? _Ele_ é o cara para você?

Pega de surpresa com a pergunta, ela respondeu a verdade.

– Eu o amo – ela confessou ao pai – mas, por favor, não me peça pra aceitar numa boa que ele...

– ... se afunde cada vez mais em Artes das Trevas? – Mark completou, respondendo depois: – Não. Até porque, isso vai contra o que você acredita, o que nós acreditamos. Mesmo assim – ele insistiu –, eu gostaria que você pensasse numa coisa...

– O quê? – ela perguntou com tristeza.

Mark suspirou fundo antes de continuar.

– Bem, se você o ama, se você sabe dos problemas dele, e no final do dia você ainda prefere desistir ao invés de tentar, nada nunca vai valer a pena – sentenciou ele.

– Pai! – Marlene protestou.

– Eu não estou dizendo o que você tem que fazer – Mark assegurou. – _Você _é quem sabe – e quando a filha o olhou enternecida, ele convidou: – Vamos jantar?

– Vamos sim – Marlene concordou por fim e então se levantou. Ela abraçou o pai enquanto voltavam para dentro da casa.

###

Dois dias depois, Marlene dividia a mesa do café da manhã apenas com Mike. Como seu pai já tinha saído, e Lorraine fora ver algumas vestes de gala no ateliê de Madame Malkins, Marlene notou também a ausência de Tanya – embora soubesse que o café da manhã de Tanya era bem diferente do de sua família. Mesmo assim, a loira sempre estava presente nas refeições deles, e Marlene ficou intrigada ao não vê-la ali.

– Onde está a Tanya, Mike? – ela perguntou preocupada.

– Ela saiu – respondeu Mike displicente. – Disse que precisava entregar um convite.

– Mas as _corujas _vão entregar todos os convites – replicou Marlene, sem entender.

– Mas tinha um que ela _precisava_ entregar pessoalmente – Mike voltou a falar. – Não entendi direito, ela saiu bem cedo... Por quê?

Mas Marlene não respondeu. Uma vaga compreensão do que acontecia logo chegou à mente dela e, desnorteada, ela se levantou da mesa e correu até o andar de cima da casa, entrando abruptamente no quarto do irmão. Assim que encontrou a pilha de convites sobre a escrivaninha, ela os revirou, olhando nome por nome. Não tinha erro, ela e Tanya passaram horas escrevendo os nomes nos convites, um a um, porque Lorraine não queria que o trabalho que ela considerava tão delicado fosse feito com magia. E como faltava apenas um convite em especial, ela teve a confirmação de que Tanya só podia ter ido à casa de uma pessoa:

"Eileen Prince Snape" – Marlene pensou desesperada.

###

Em Spinner's End, Severus observava pela janela o conversível prata de Tanya estacionado à sua porta. Ele já havia notado o carro rondando sua casa anteriormente, mas nada o preparou para aquilo: segundos depois, Tanya já estava dentro da casa, mais precisamente ao seu lado na sala. E antes de sequer imaginar _como_ ela deveria ter entrado ali, mesmo com todas as proteções mágicas, ele ouviu a voz da vampira.

– Bom dia, Snape – Tanya disse na voz melodiosa de sempre e ele se virou para ela.

– O que faz _aqui_? – Severus perguntou em tom inquisidor, observando os olhos dela atentamente. – Minha mãe não está em casa.

Ele reparou que os olhos dela estavam diferentes, estavam escuros, tão ou mais negros que os dele próprio, somente com as bordas das íris em tom de caramelo.

– Tudo bem, eu vim trazer o convite do meu noivado – ela respondeu calma, tirando o envelope da bolsa e deixando sobre a mesinha de centro. Ela suspirou fundo e então anunciou: **– **E também preciso conversar com você. Conversar sobre a _Marlene_.

Ele deu um sorrisinho de escárnio.

– Ela foi _chorar_ pra você? – ele perguntou debochado. – Ou você veio cumprir a _promessa_ do seu namorado?

Tanya riu, devolvendo o tom de deboche.

– Se fosse isso, eu teria rasgado o seu pescoço com meus dentes antes mesmo de você notar a minha presença – ela disse, rindo mais alto ao vê-lo tentar pegar a varinha discretamente. – E antes que você tentasse um menear de varinha, já teria virado patê.

Severus nada respondeu ao notar que sua varinha estava nas mãos de Tanya. Havia esquecido o quanto ela era rápida. Ela lhe devolveu a varinha e voltou a falar, agora em tom sério:

– Mas indo ao que interessa: a Lene me contou _tudo, _e acho que você deve saber o quanto ela ficou magoada com o que houve – ela disse com firmeza e começou sua apelação: – Depois de tudo isso, ela decidiu que quer ser como _eu_, ela me pediu pra que eu a transformasse em _vampira_...

– O seu namorado não vai permitir isso – ele respondeu com um pouco de exaltação na voz, diante daquela possibilidade.

– Ele não vai saber, pelo menos, não antes de acontecer – Tanya pontuou, sustentando a mentira. – Isso é um acordo entre mim e a Lene.

– Não entendo porque está me dizendo isso – Severus respondeu indiferente, recuperando a máscara de frieza que perdera no instante anterior. – Se ela quer ser como _você, _isso não é problema meu.

Tanya respondeu com sinceridade.

– Na verdade, eu estou tentando lhe compadecer.

– _Compadecer_? – ele fingiu surpresa. – De quê?

– Eu preciso de um _motivo_ pra fazer a Lene desistir dessa história de ser vampira – disse ela, tentando e conseguindo ser o mais convincente possível. – E eu realmente não quero fazer isso, mesmo que ela tenha me implorado _tanto. _Se eu tiver um motivo pra acreditar que ela ainda pode ser feliz, que _vocês_ ainda podem... – ela fez uma pausa, suspirando – ... talvez seja mais _fácil_ convencê-la a desistir...

Mesmo tentado a fazer o contrário, Severus se manteve firme em sua posição. No fundo, acreditava que Tanya tinha bom senso, que gostava de Marlene e que não faria isso.

– Eu não posso ajudar – ele sentenciou.

– Eu sinto muito, então – ela disse triste, como se estivesse se lamentando. – Uma palavra sua poderia evitar tanta coisa... – e voltou a apelar: – Eu penso muito no _sofrimento_ que a Lene vai ter depois que eu a _morder..._

Pela primeira vez, Severus desviou o olhar, incomodado com aquela idéia. O simples fato de que Marlene poderia _sofrer_ algo, sempre o atormentava.

– Nos primeiros dias ela vai sentir as dores horríveis do veneno ardendo nas veias e tomando conta do corpo... – Tanya explicou. – E quando ela não for mais humana...

Severus observou de relance os dentes afiados e reluzentes de Tanya. A visão dos dentes dela no pescoço de Marlene era praticamente a visão do inferno. Ele apertou os olhos, como se não suportasse pensar naquilo, e as dúvidas começaram a surgir. Talvez, a _vampira _estivesse falando a verdade quando disse que ia mesmo _morder _Marlene.

Tanya percebeu a aflição contida dele.

"Parece que a manipulação está surtindo efeito." – ela pensou satisfeita, e prosseguiu.

– Além de tudo, eu confesso que realmente tenho medo de matá-la – ela frisou –, não intencionalmente, é claro...

– _Pare_... – ele murmurou em voz baixa.

Porém, Tanya ignorou o que ele dissera e não parou de falar:

– Há tempos eu não bebo sangue humano, talvez eu possa me descontrolar...

– Pare! – a voz de Severus saiu quase num grito e ele se voltou exaltado para Tanya: – O que você quer saber? Eu conto, mas não faça nada com ela – ele disse numa súplica.

– Já disse que não vou fazer nada se você me convencer de que ainda há uma saída – Tanya disse com firmeza, encorajando-o. – Não precisa mentir. _Eu sei_ que você ama a Lene, e ama tanto, que por algum motivo que a gente não sabe, precisou se afastar dela. Mas você pode confiar em mim.

Ele suspirou cansado, dando-se por vencido.

– Você vai saber de tudo, e vai concordar comigo no final – disse Severus, indicando o sofá para que Tanya se sentasse. Porque a conversa ia ser longa.

###

– Marlene? – Mike entrou no quarto perguntando num grito, ao ver a irmã em prantos sobre a escrivaninha.

Marlene o olhou com ódio.

– Foi você, não foi? – ela perguntou com raiva, e se aproximou dele para socá-lo. – Você que pediu pra Tanya ir lá e... Droga! Você sabia que ela estava há dias sem sair pra caçar, e você mandou ela ir pra casa da Dona Eileen...!

Mike a segurou firme pelos ombros, esquivando-se dos socos da irmã.

– Pára! Não é nada disso! – ele se defendeu, porém não evitou acrescentar: – Mas se a Tanya _por um acaso_ mudou de idéia, eu preciso muito agradecer a ela!

Marlene se descontrolou e cuspiu no rosto dele, que respondeu em tom autoritário:

– Quer saber? Eu não vou pra Divisão de Aurores hoje – comunicou ele. – Se você ficar sozinha em casa, é bem capaz de querer fazer alguma besteira! – e saiu batendo a porta.

Ótimo. Agora Mike ia fiscalizar a rede de flu da casa e também reforçar os feitiços para que ninguém pudesse aparatar ou desaparatar...

Mas era perda de tempo dele, pensou Marlene, porque ela não ia tomar nenhuma atitude precipitada. Aliás, por que ela estava tão preocupada? Tirando o fato de que Tanya estava _há dias_ sem se "alimentar", ela tinha certeza que a namorada de seu irmão não faria absolutamente _nada _contra Severus... Pelo menos, foi isso que ela começou a repetir pra si mesma, e se jogou ali mesmo na cama de Mike, esperando ansiosa que Tanya voltasse.

###

Assim que terminou de ouvir os motivos de Severus, Tanya estava incrédula.

– E essa foi a melhor coisa que você conseguiu pensar? Francamente... – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu proferir ao fim do relato dele.

– Não existem _opções, _Tanya – ele contrapôs. – Ou eu faço isso agora, ou não vou poder fazer nada quando o Lorde perder a paciência com os McKinnons e decidir matá-los.

Tanya não concordava com o que Severus ia fazer, mas ainda assim confiava nele, confiava que podia dar certo.

– Faça o que achar melhor – ela disse e retomou suas "ameaças": – Mas lembre-se de que você tem até o dia do meu noivado pra tomar uma atitude. Senão, eu vou ser obrigada a atender o desejo da Lene.

Depois de contar os fatos para Tanya, Severus voltou a desconfiar de que ela não estava falando a verdade sobre _morder _Marlene.

– Você blefa muito bem – ele afirmou.

– Eu não estava blefando – Tanya devolveu a afirmativa.

– Você não teria coragem – Severus insistiu.

– _Você_ teria coragem de arriscar? – ela o indagou séria, não podia pôr tudo a perder _agora._

– Se você fizer qualquer coisa com ela – ele disse em tom ameaçador –, eu juro que acabo com você.

Tanya riu.

– Não adiantaria tentar me matar – ela debochou. – Eu já estou morta.

– Lembro da sua sogra ter dito algo sobre "_esquartejar e queimar_..." – ele interpôs sem piedade.

Severus viu um tipo de pânico passar pelo rosto dela, mas Tanya logo se recompôs.

– Que seja. Até o dia do meu noivado, Snape – ela foi taxativa. – Senão, eu vou mesmo transformar a Lene em vampira. E não queira pagar pra ver. Você sabe que ela pode acabar morta.

Antes que Severus pudesse responder, uma terceira voz se fez presente.

– Morta? – Eileen perguntou num grito, largando de qualquer jeito sobre o sofá os pacotes que trazia em mãos.

– Ah, Eileen – Tanya interpôs, se levantando do sofá depressa. – Eu só estava dizendo ao Severus que eu estou _morta_ com os preparativos e que ele não deveria perder o meu noivado por _nada. _Até mais!

E com uma velocidade impressionante, Tanya desapareceu de vista e eles só ouviram o som do conversível dela cantando pneu a alguns metros dali.

– Merlin, essa moça estava tão diferente, do que ela estava falando? – Eileen perguntou preocupada.

– Da Marlene... – ele disse num murmúrio, respondendo a pergunta que sua mãe fizera anteriormente: – É _ela _quem pode acabar morta...

Eileen viu as lágrimas que ele tinha nos olhos e isso só fez aumentar sua preocupação. Ela se aproximou de Severus e o abraçou.

– O que aconteceu realmente? – perguntou ela, sentindo que ele não aguentava mais suportar aquilo, o que quer que fosse, sozinho.

E Severus decidiu contar. Se tinha confiado em Tanya, achou que seria mais do que justo contar a verdade para Eileen também, além de ter certeza de que não ia conseguir esconder isso de sua mãe por muito mais tempo.

Ele suspirou fundo e finalmente contou a mãe sobre a conversa que tivera com Tanya e lhe disse a mesma verdade que contara a vampira momentos atrás, desde o que realmente acontecera em Hogwarts. Severus explicou que, entre outras razões, o principal motivo dele querer se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas era apenas um: estando entre os Comensais, ele iria saber quando o Lorde decidisse matar os McKinnons, e sabendo de tudo, ele conseguiria evitar a morte de Marlene e da família dela. Para ele, essa era a única forma de impedir que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os McKinnons fossem mortos.

– E você fez tudo isso porque a ama? – tal qual Tanya, Eileen parecia não ter palavras. O que seu filho lhe dissera parecia loucura, inacreditável.

– Sim, eu a amo! E não quero que ela morra, não vou permitir isso nunca! – Severus respondeu firme. – Foi por isso que tomei essa decisão.

– Uma decisão muito incoerente – Eileen disse, e uma longa pausa se fez. – Será que vai ser sempre assim? Você sempre vai tentar resolver tudo da forma mais difícil? – ela suspirou cansada. – Ao menos, você ainda tem tempo de voltar atrás e tomar outra atitude.

– Não há mais tempo pra voltar atrás, mãe – ele disse, e aquelas palavras cruéis assustaram Eileen. Ela então respondeu com o mesmo nível de crueldade:

– Então pense, que se a Tanya realmente fizer o que prometeu e se a Marlene morrer, todo o seu _sacrifício_ terá sido em vão! – ela disse séria e mais uma vez acrescentou o seu desabafo: – Por Merlin, essa menina ainda te ama, mesmo você sendo o canalha que foi. E cabe a você, somente a você, reconquistar a confiança de Marlene e provar que ainda merece o amor dela, que _ela_ ainda tem motivos pra querer viver! Por favor, Severus! Pela primeira vez na sua vida, pense em tomar uma atitude menos egoísta!

Para Severus, foi difícil ouvir aquilo de Eileen. O que mais doía nas palavras de sua mãe, é que ela tinha toda a razão do mundo. Ele precisava mesmo fazer alguma coisa. E ele faria.

###

Logo que Tanya chegou à casa dos McKinnons em Londres, Mike a alcançou assim que ela pisou na sala.

– Mike? – ela perguntou surpresa. – Pensei que tivesse ido...

– ... trabalhar? – Mike completou. – Não, eu fiquei cuidando da Lene. Ela está no meu quarto, desesperada pra falar com você.

Tanya lhe dirigiu um meio sorriso e sumiu entre as escadas. Chegando ao quarto de Mike, ela viu Marlene sentada na cama dele com uma expressão apática. Tanya andou até a cama e se sentou ao lado dela.

– Por favor... me diga que você não fez o que eu estou pensando que fez...! – Marlene murmurou, sem encará-la.

– Se você está pensando que eu consegui _arrancar_ a verdade do seu namorado, então sim, eu fiz isso – Tanya respondeu em tom jocoso. – E eu tenho certeza de que até o dia do noivado, ele vai tomar uma atitude.

– _Como_?_ – _Marlene se voltou a ela incrédula.

– Nós tivemos uma boa conversa – disse Tanya. – E digamos que eu fico um pouco _assustadora_ e _agressiva_ quando passo dias sem me alimentar...

– Tanya! – Marlene disse em protesto, ficando em pé.

– Não foi nada de mais, eu juro! – Tanya respondeu depressa, tranquilizando Marlene. – Enfim, eu consegui descobrir _porque_ o Severus fez tudo aquilo. Mas se você vai acreditar, é outra história. Senta aí que eu conto tudo...

Tanya encarou os olhos ansiosos de Marlene. Ia contar a verdade para Marlene e que Mike a perdoasse, pois agora que conseguira fazer a Ponte Dourada¹ entre aqueles dois cabeça-dura, mesmo às custas de uma mentirinha boba, não podia desistir de vê-los juntos outra vez.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

¹ Ponte Dourada: técnica utilizada em negociações empresariais, cria caminhos alternativos quando as partes envolvidas têm uma grande dificuldade de chegar a um entendimento. É feita por mediadores.

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Capítulo enorme pra variar! Esperamos que gostem! O que acharam da ação dos mediadores? Será que a Lene vai acreditar na Tanya? Que atitude será que o Sev vai tomar? Veremos tudo isso no próx cap! RSRSRSR.

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

**_GENTILEZA _**_GERA** GENTILEZA**_

**_REVIEWS _**_GERAM** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO _REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_ É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	38. Tudo Será Perdoado

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o **_Capítulo 37_** e nos presentearam com suas reviews:**_Lady Aredhel Anarion, Florence D. P. Snape, Fernando, Emily Farias, Coraline D. Snape, Sakura Kh, Olg'Austen, Lady McFadden, Leather00Jacket, Gisele Weasley Potter, Lari SL e lulu bonfim._**

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_É o noivado de Mike e Tanya. E tudo será perdoado._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E OITO –

**TUDO SERÁ PERDOADO**

Inevitavelmente, os últimos dias que faltavam para o noivado de Mike e Tanya passaram num piscar de olhos, já que Lorraine, Tanya e Eileen não davam trégua nenhuma a Marlene, arrastando-a quase a todo momento para ajudá-las em alguma coisa do noivado. Assim, Marlene não teve muito tempo para pensar em Severus e na história absurda contada por Tanya. Mas agora, minutos antes do noivado de seu irmão, a mesma conversa que tivera com Tanya não saía da sua cabeça.

**_– Lembrança –_**

– _Você acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso, Tanya? – ela perguntava indignada. – É mais uma mentira, como todas as outras! _

– _Mas Lene..._

– _Não sei como _você _acreditou nisso!_

– _Quer me escutar um minuto? _

– _Não, Tanya! Isso é mais uma mentira dele, aliás, é mais uma desculpa esfarrapada! Pense comigo: é muito _cômodo _pra ele vir falar isso _agora, _dizer que fez tudo isso por _mim! _Sei que você tinha boas intenções, mas pra mim, você só perdeu o seu tempo. Nada vai mudar o que aconteceu!_

– _Se a sua decisão é essa, Lene, eu só posso lamentar – Tanya disse num suspiro resignado. – Porque da primeira vez que o Severus resolveu falar a verdade, você resolveu não acreditar._

_E sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Tanya saiu do quarto._

**_– Lembrança –_**

Marlene refletia as últimas palavras de Tanya "... _você resolveu não acreditar._" E não era bem assim. Ela queria acreditar, e queria muito. Mas haviam tantas dúvidas que ainda a atormentavam... Se fosse mesmo verdade tudo o que Severus dissera a Tanya, e se ele tivesse feito tudo aquilo porque a amava mesmo? Se sim, então por que ele não havia confiado nela? Quem ama não tem segredos, não mente, não... simplesmente não deixa a pessoa que ama para se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas. E, realmente, nada ia mudar isso. Tanto, que os dias haviam se passado e Severus ainda não havia _tomado uma atitude_, como Tanya lhe garantira. Certamente, a namorada de seu irmão havia se enganado também, assim como ela se enganou quando pensou que _ele_ seria capaz de amá-la...

Amor. Amar. Do que havia lhe adiantado amá-lo? Porque sim, o havia amado e talvez ainda amasse, mesmo sabendo de toda a suposta verdade. Mas também, agora isso já não devia mais fazer diferença.

"A essa hora, ele já deve ser um... Um deles!" – ela concluiu frustrada.

Ao final de suas conclusões, Marlene suspirou e se olhou no espelho, terminando de amarrar o vestido ao seu pescoço. O longo vestido azul royal de seda formava um laço em sua nuca, com as pontas descendo suavemente pelas costas. Bem marcado em sua cintura, o tecido plissado descia solto até os seus pés, onde uma sandália alta conferia requinte ao traje. Com um movimento de varinha ela arrumou o cabelo castanho num coque com fios soltos nas laterais, dando mais suavidade ao seu rosto.

– Você está linda – disse Mark à porta do quarto. – Definitivamente uma princesa.

– Obrigada, pai – Marlene respondeu timidamente ao elogio de seu pai, observando como ele estava maravilhosamente lindo em suas vestes de gala.

– Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, adentrando o quarto e parando atrás da filha, fitando-a através do espelho.

– Está sim – ela disse de uma forma que não o convenceu. E Mark disse isso a ela.

– Não acredito em você.

– Não é nada, pai – Marlene se virou para encará-lo. – Quero dizer, nada que um Firewhisky e uma Avada não resolvam – ela disse com sarcasmo.

Mark desviou o olhar.

– Certo. Bem, eu já disse que a minha princesa está muito linda, mas... – ele fez uma pausa e acrescentou em tom jocoso: – Eu acho que falta algo no seu pescoço.

– O quê? – Marlene perguntou curiosa e então viu seu pai retirar do bolso uma caixinha prateada e comprida.

Mark estendeu a caixinha para a filha.

– É seu – ele disse, enquanto Marlene tomava a caixa de suas mãos.

Apressada e um tanto desajeitada, ela abriu a caixa, vendo um belíssimo colar em ouro branco cravejado de diamantes.

– É lindo, pai. Obrigada – ela não sabia nem o que dizer, não esperava ganhar um presente assim, principalmente num dia que era "o dia do seu irmão".

Mark então tirou o colar da caixa e puxou Marlene pela mão, virando-a de costas para colocar o colar.

– É o seu presente de Formatura – explicou ele –, mas como ela não aconteceu, sua mãe achou que deveríamos lhe dar numa ocasião especial. Espero que não se importe por ser o noivado do seu irmão – e terminou de colocar delicadamente o colar no pescoço da filha.

– Claro que não **– **Marlene garantiu, e quando se olhou no espelho, teve que concordar com seu pai: aquela jóia fez toda a diferença, pelo menos no que dizia respeito às aparências.

Ela sorriu para o reflexo de seu pai, ele fez o mesmo e então os dois desceram juntos até o jardim, onde ia ser realizada a cerimônia e o jantar de noivado.

Marlene reparou no quão lindo o jardim estava: magicamente ampliado, a área verde da grama e das árvores contrastava perfeitamente com a decoração clara. Várias flores do campo de todas as cores deixavam o lugar ainda mais magnífico.

Ela e o pai logo se juntaram a Lorraine, Eileen, Mike e Tanya. A Sra. McKinnon vestia um espetacular vestido preto e muito bordado. Eileen sorriu para ela, linda, porém comedida com seu belíssimo vestido de alças largas cor chumbo com pequenas aplicações de brilho, contrastando com sua pele alva e seus cabelos negros. Tanya usava um longo tomara-que-caia vermelho com detalhes escuros. Estavam lindas. Mas quando Marlene viu o irmão, sorriu largamente para ele: Mike estava usando um smoking preto como o do pai, que fazia contraste com as vestes claras que ele vestia.

Todos se cumprimentaram, e Lorraine e Mark seguiram recepcionando os convidados e conversando. Tanya estava falando com Eileen quando Mike notou que Marlene havia ficado tensa de repente, olhando fixamente para algum ponto do jardim. Ele viu ódio e rancor, sentimentos estes que ele nunca havia visto nos olhos da irmã e então se virou para ver: seus tios e seus primos chegavam com Dorcas e com mais duas jovens que ele não reconheceu.

Sem esperar que seus tios e primos se aproximassem _demais_, Marlene saiu dali a passos rápidos, deixando para seus pais e seu irmão a tarefa de cumprimentar a eles, a Dorcas e as garotas que ela nem fez questão de conhecer. Ela então andou pelas mesas dispostas no jardim, e reconheceu as duas famílias "loiras" que já estavam sentadas ali: os Vance e os Fenwick.

Quando viu a amiga se aproximando, Emmeline se levantou da mesa e correu até Marlene, dando-lhe um caloroso abraço.

– Lene! – a loira exclamou. – Que saudade!

– Eu também, Emme! – Marlene retribuiu, beijando a amiga no rosto. – Como você está?

– Bem, e você? – Emmeline respondeu animada.

– Levando – disse Marlene, mas não precisou de mais palavras para que a amiga entendesse do que ela falava.

Porém, antes que Emmeline respondesse, uma terceira voz se fez presente.

– Oi, Marlene – disse Benjy, se aproximando da namorada e abraçando-a pelas costas. – Bela festa! Parabéns!

– Tinha que ser, não é? – Marlene riu. – É o noivado do meu irmão!

Eles riram, e assim como nos tempos de Hogwarts, os três foram se sentar juntos, na mesma mesa em que estavam os familiares de Benjy e Emmeline. Logo, Marlene reconheceu as cabeças ruivas da família Prewett vindo se juntar a eles, Molly e Arthur Weasley fizeram questão de cumprimentar a todos. Mas Marlene ficou até sem graça quando percebeu que uma pessoa que estava com eles não parava de lhe lançar um olhar insistente: Fabian Prewett. Diante do fato, Emmeline também lhe lançou um olhar significativo a respeito daqueles olhares furtivos do ruivo ao seu lado.

"Não preciso de mais problemas!" – Marlene riu com o pensamento.

Os Potter chegaram logo depois, assim como os pais de Lily. Sirius e Remus estavam com o grupo, e Marlene se limitou a cumprimentá-los com um educado aceno de cabeça. Momentos depois, toda a área que tinha sido reservada para a cerimônia parecia abarrotada de gente.

A festa de noivado corria lindamente e incrível, as mesas à luz de velas, elfos servindo comidas e bebidas, pessoas conversando ao som de violinos. Quando finalmente a última nota do violino soou, um silêncio especulativo se instaurou entre os muitos convidados. Mark andou até o centro, até a mesa onde estavam Mike e Tanya e pediu para que eles ficassem em pé, gesto que foi acompanhado por centenas de olhares curiosos.

Mark então começou a falar as primeiras palavras sobre amor, respeito, confiança e companheirismo. Tanya lançava olhares apaixonados a Mike, que retribuía a ela na mesma intensidade, com os olhos marejados. E várias outras pessoas também não seguraram as lágrimas quando Mark fez a declaração de seus votos perante Mike e Tanya.

– Por isso eu os saúdo, hoje ainda não é o dia que vocês vão ouvir o famoso "até que a morte os separe", mas hoje é o início da eternidade, onde quer que seja que vocês a irão compartilhar. Desejo a você meu filho Michael, e a você, agora minha filha Tanya, toda a felicidade que vocês merecem!

Assim que o Sr. McKinnon disse estas palavras, todos o aplaudiram. Mike então se ajoelhou a frente de Tanya que murmurou algo como "amo você" enquanto ele colocava o anel delicadamente no dedo anelar direito dela.

Foi um momento literalmente mágico quando Mike e Tanya se beijaram, mais uma salva de palmas foi ouvida, assim como o choro emocionado de grande parte dos presentes, e muitos começaram a se aproximar para desejar congratulações aos noivos. Num momento de distração, Marlene nem percebeu que a mão de Fabian estava em cima da sua, só se deu conta disso quando foi aplaudir seu pai outra vez. Sem ser indelicada, ela retirou a mão dali com cautela e então se levantou, chamando a atenção de Emmeline que a olhou interrogativa. Ela apenas fez um gesto com as mãos, como se explicasse que voltaria logo e depois se afastou, aproveitando que todas as atenções estavam em cima dos noivos agora.

Ela caminhou de cabeça baixa até a casa, evitando chamar alguma atenção, por menor que fosse. Ela logo chegou ao escritório de seu pai, da imensa janela ainda podia ver a festa. _O noivado do seu irmão... _Fizera de tudo para disfarçar sua tristeza, mas já nas palavras de seu pai, a máscara de felicidade caiu e ela não aguentou mais.

Marlene continuou observando a festa da janela, a felicidade palpável de seu irmão e de Tanya chegava a despertar nela uma certa inveja, e ela se repreendeu por se sentir assim. Mas não parou de pensar nas seguintes questões: Será que um dia ela iria ter uma festa de noivado tão linda quanto esta? Será que iria encarar o olhar apaixonado de seu noivo e futuro marido? Se sim, quem seria o _noivo_? Ela achou melhor não pensar na resposta e antes que as lágrimas pudessem cair, ela desviou os olhos na janela, se concentrando nos móveis do escritório.

O armário de madeira e vidro lhe chamou a atenção. Ela sabia que naquele armário seu pai guardava algumas "bebidas especiais para ocasiões especiais". Andou até ao armário, atraída pelo Vinho dos Elfos, salivando apenas ao relembrar do seu aroma e do seu gosto. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso, há quanto tempo não bebia uma taça daquele vinho? Vinho dos Elfos era gostoso. Na verdade, qualquer coisa que a fizesse esquecer da mágoa em seu coração seria bem-vinda. E pelo menos agora, ela não tinha mais ninguém para prometer que "não ia beber", foi o que ela pensou enquanto abria o armário e tirava a almejada garrafa de vinho dali.

– O que é isso? O último porre antes da imortalidade? – Severus perguntou num tom que era a mescla de preocupação com deboche.

Ao ouvir aquela voz, Marlene deixou a garrafa cair, ouvindo o barulho dos cacos de vidro se espatifando no chão e sentindo algo molhado respingar em seus pés. Ela se virou com a varinha em punho e no momento em que seu olhar encontrou o de Severus, sentiu o coração acelerar, bater disparado, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que estava vendo-o ali, parado a porta do escritório de seu pai. Num primeiro momento achou que era uma alucinação, mas como, se nem chegara a beber o Vinho dos Elfos? Ela apenas ficou olhando para ele, e quando não conseguiu mais aguentar o olhar fixo dele no seu, ela resolveu falar.

– O que _você _está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela, nervosa.

– Impedindo _você_ de fazer uma loucura – ele respondeu enquanto se aproximava dela.

E Marlene até pensou que podia ser uma alucinação, mas percebeu que era verdade quando Severus aproveitou aquele meio segundo de distração dela para se aproximar mais e segurar seu braço. Porém, ela se desvencilhou dele bruscamente. O que era aquilo, por que tanta irritação por causa de um simples Vinho dos Elfos? E que direito _ele_ tinha de questionar isso? Ela não quis nem saber disso, tinha outra preocupação agora.

– Como você _entrou_ aqui, hein? – ela insistiu, tentando desesperadamente manter-se insensível a presença dele.

Marlene queria se mostrar indiferente e rude, mas era difícil, mesmo depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Severus então respondeu:

– Dia de festa, seus pais consequentemente se descuidaram com as proteções da casa – ele disse como se fosse óbvio.

– Mas é muita falta de respeito, não, de _educação_ você aparecer aqui no noivado do _meu irmão _pra dizer o que eu devo ou não devo fazer! – Marlene disse, lutando para manter a firmeza em suas palavras. – Eu vou chamar o meu irmão agora! – ela então se aproximou da janela. – MIK...!

Num movimento ágil, Severus a segurou pelas costas com firmeza, e uma de suas mãos lhe tapava a boca. Como resposta, Marlene mordeu com força os dedos dele que conseguia alcançar e ele a soltou imediatamente.

– Argh! – ele disse, segurando a mão onde ela o mordera. – Parece que você está mesmo disposta a ser como a sua cunhada vampira!

Porém, Marlene não prestou atenção às palavras dele. A raiva que estava sentindo era maior.

– Eu não estou entendendo! – ela gritou, realmente nervosa. – Não basta tudo que você já fez comigo, agora você vem na _minha casa_, no dia do noivado do _meu irmão_ pra ofender a Tanya, já que pelo visto ela não foi muito útil pro que você pretendia? Ou melhor, eu já sei, eu já entendi TUDO, o que você pretende _agora_! – e começou a falar rápido e sem pausas: – Isso tudo é mais um plano seu, você está aqui tentando me distrair... É, você mencionou que a casa está desprotegida e isso era tudo que você precisava pra poder chamar seus amiguinhos Comensais da Morte e acabar com a minha família! É isso, não é?

Severus não respondeu de imediato, apenas fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo, nunca tinha ouvido tantos absurdos em tão poucos segundos.

Raivosa pela falta de resposta, Marlene voltou a insistir.

– VAMOS, DIGA QUE É ISSO QUE VOCÊ VEIO FAZER AQUI, QUE EU NÃO ESTOU ERRADA!

Ele finalmente se manifestou: abriu os olhos e a encarou firme antes de responder.

– Não é nada disso e você está errada, está _muito_ errada! – ele disse sem erguer a voz, porém, no mesmo nível de exaltação. – E saiba que é pra salvar a _sua família_ que eu ...

Ouvi-lo tocar no nome da sua família a deixou mais colérica ainda e Marlene voltou a interrompê-lo.

– ... que você O QUÊ? Me poupe! – ela respondeu com desprezo. – Você não vai me convencer com as mesmas mentiras que convenceram a Tanya! Você não vai me convencer que a culpa disso é minha, que você fez...

– Que eu fiz _isso_ por você? – ele a interrompeu, erguendo a manga da camisa e mostrando a Marlene tudo o que ela não gostaria de ver.

Marlene não soube o que pensar, o que fazer ou dizer. Ver a Marca Negra ali no braço dele doeu como se tivesse levado uma _Cruciatus_ no meio da cara. Ela permaneceu calada por alguns segundos e Severus voltou a falar.

– Não. Eu não fiz _isso_ por você – ele disse abaixando a manga da camisa e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na sala. – Fiz isso porque _eu_ não suportaria vê-la morta.

As palavras dele também vieram como uma bofetada. Ela ficou desnorteada e pensou por um momento que poderia ser verdade o que ele havia dito a Tanya. Mas não quis demonstrar isso.

– Você já deixou _bem claro_ que eu não significo _nada_ pra você... Por isso eu não entendo: _por que_ você não ia "suportar"? – ela perguntou com descaso.

Ele lhe respondeu a verdade.

– Porque a única coisa que importa na minha vida, é que você esteja bem.

Marlene riu com descrença.

– Se você tivesse me dito isso há algum tempo atrás, talvez eu acreditasse, mas hoje eu não acredito – ela disse firme. – Não faz sentido algum você me dizer isso _agora_... A propósito, se você não sair da minha frente _agora_, você vai sair daqui direto pra Azkaban... – e fez menção de sair.

Severus ignorou o último comentário dela e apressou-se a frente de Marlene.

– Marlene, por favor, me escute! – ele pediu com nervosismo. – Eu sei que agi como um imbecil, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi pra te proteger, você sabe que eu _sempre_ tive um lado protetor em relação a você, e...

– É sempre assim! – Marlene rebateu nervosa. – Foi exatamente isso que você disse quando o Mulciber tentou me matar e _quase _matou o Benjy! Você não admitiu seus erros e depois... – ela suspirou – ... depois você disse _coisas horríveis _de mim... Você _espionava_ a minha família! – ela concluiu histérica.

– Quando tudo começou, eu realmente tive essa intenção, mas depois eu desisti de tudo, queria ficar com você independente dos motivos, eu gostava mesmo de você ... – ele admitiu. – E sobre as coisas que eu disse sobre você... foram as maiores mentiras que eu disse na vida, e nada daquilo teria sido dito se eu soubesse que você estava lá.

– Pior ainda! Isso significa que você diria coisas muito piores se soubesse! – ela gritou. **– **E mesmo assim, se você não espionava a minha família, se não queria ter dito aquelas coisas... _Você nem tentou explicar_!

– Eu não quis explicar – ele respondeu com sinceridade e Marlene o olhou sem acreditar. – Quis aproveitar aquele momento pra fazer com que você me odiasse. E então você estaria livre de mim, estaria segura, estaria bem... estaria _viva_. Por mais que eu não quisesse me afastar, naquele momento pensei que seria o melhor pra você.

Marlene se sentiu derrotada, e a situação agora era outra: além de tudo, Severus não tinha _confiado_ nela.

– E em nenhum momento você pensou que seria melhor me dizer a verdade? – ela perguntou indignada. – Você não _confiou_ em mim, Severus! Se você tivesse me dito que tinha medo do que _poderia_ acontecer comigo, é claro que eu não ia te deixar e a gente ia dar um jeito! Qualquer coisa pra você não ter que se sujeitar a isso! – e apontou para o braço dele, se referindo claramente a Marca Negra.

– Eu sei que deveria ter confiado em você – ele respondeu. – Mas eu já sabia exatamente o que você iria fazer e por isso não desmenti o que disse. E volto a dizer que só me afastei de você porque precisava te proteger, te proteger até de mim mesmo...

– Já reparou que é sempre assim? – ela o indagou contrariada. – Você quer resolver tudo sozinho, está sempre mentindo e fazendo tudo errado, sempre escondendo algo de mim, e sempre com a mesma desculpa! _Me proteger... – _ela disse com desdém. – O que você fez me magoou _muito_!

– Você não imagina o inferno que eu vivi esses últimos dias, toda vez que eu pensava naquela conversa que tivemos em Hogwarts, eu me lembrava desse maldito erro – ele exasperou, com um brilho alucinado em seu olhar. – Eu me puni por quase todo o tempo depois de magoar você com tudo que fiz e lhe falei...

– O que mais me magoou, não foram as coisas que você _disse, _porque eu sabia que não era verdade – ela explicou o que sentia. – Mas sim, o fato de você ter dito tudo aquilo porque a sua vontade de seguir o _Lorde das Trevas_ era maior do que o seu _sentimento _por mim... – e desviou o olhar do dele.

– Eu sei, e esse meu plano foi tão ridículo que obviamente acabou falhando – ele suspirou pesadamente, antes de voltar a encará-la. – E quando finalmente entendi que de todas as formas eu iria te perder, eu desisti de lutar contra o que eu sinto por você – ele fez uma pausa, respirando fundo. – Eu te amo, Marlene. Amo muito. Eu sei que eu errei quando omiti coisas de você, quando não confiei em você, e tudo o mais que você queira me acusar, mas eu assumo a culpa! E mesmo que você não acredite em mim, eu precisava te dizer que _eu te amo_ e que eu não vou permitir que você morra! Seja pelo Lorde das Trevas ou pela sua própria cunhada!

No momento em que Severus terminou de falar, um silêncio fulminante pairou sobre eles. Marlene estava chocada com tudo o que ele disse. E ele parecia nervoso e apreensivo no aguardo da reação dela.

A verdade é que de novo, Marlene se viu sem reação diante do que Severus lhe dizia. O pior de tudo era que o que ele dissera era exatamente o que ela sempre havia desejado ouvir. Porém, não assim, naquela situação, jamais esperou ouvir aquele "Eu te amo" daquela forma. Involuntariamente ela fechou os olhos e as palavras de seu pai ecoaram em sua mente.

_"... se você o ama, se você sabe dos problemas dele, e no final do dia você ainda prefere desistir ao invés de tentar, nada nunca vai valer a pena."_

As lágrimas que outrora Marlene quis segurar, agora começavam fluir pelo seu rosto, num misto de amor, saudade, compaixão... Ela estava sentindo tantas emoções naquele momento que não sabia qual era a que predominava, mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza: Severus a _amava_. Da mesma maneira que ela o amava, ele a amava. Ele a amava, e nada mais importava. A partir do momento em que ele disse que a amava, todos os erros que ele havia cometido, todas as diferenças, acusações, tudo o que fora dito e feito, foi deixado de lado, tudo foi perdoado, pois aquele sentimento incompreensível que havia os colocado frente a frente mais uma vez, era o amor que os trouxe de volta um para o outro, o amor que trouxe Severus de volta para ela.

A mente de Marlene ainda pensava em resistir. Sua alma magoada também. Só que o seu coração se entregou sem vacilar. Sem que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, ela simplesmente se aproximou de Severus e o beijou, sentindo seus lábios se moldarem aos dele de uma maneira mágica e suas línguas se acariciando como se dependessem uma da outra para viver. O sofrimento de antes foi rapidamente esquecido, importando somente o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

– _Eu te amo_ – eles murmuraram juntos ao final do beijo.

E Marlene sentiu naquelas duas pequenas frases que eles disseram juntos, que se existia algo que ia ser para sempre, apesar dos pesares, era o _amor_ deles.

– Eu te amo, e também não quero mais lutar contra o que eu sinto por você... – Marlene disse, sua voz tornando-se um tanto aflita agora. – Mas e _isso_? _– _ela perguntou segurando a mão esquerda dele, outra vez se referindo a Marca Negra.

Severus desviou o olhar do dela por um instante e Marlene percebeu que ele se sentia muito mal a respeito daquilo. O silêncio dele confirmava essa suposição e o seu olhar perdido também. Ela mesma desistiu de encará-lo e então, outra vez ele respirou fundo e levando a outra mão ao rosto dela, ele o virou para si, a fim de fazê-la encará-lo.

– Eu só peço que você confie em mim – foi a resposta dele.

– Eu acredito nas suas palavras, eu confio em você – ela lhe respondeu num sorriso. – Mas você não me peça nunca pra que eu me... – ela hesitou, concluindo com dificuldade: – Eu não vou ser uma Comensal da Morte!

– Eu nunca permitiria isso – ele respondeu com firmeza. – Assim como não permitiria nunca que você fosse uma vampira que brilha.

Marlene gostou da determinação que havia na voz de Severus, mas ficou intrigada com outra coisa: _vampira._

– É a segunda vez que você fala nisso... – ela comentou. – Que história é essa?

Severus pareceu surpreso.

– Tanya disse que se eu não fizesse nada até _hoje, _ela ia te transformar em vampira, como você implorou a ela! E essa foi a _loucura_ que eu vim te impedir de fazer.

Marlene o encarou estarrecida. Como Tanya pôde ter dito uma coisa dessas a Severus?

– Eu realmente não sei do que você está falando – ela respondeu, pensando que Tanya tinha ido longe demais, dizer que ela queria ser _vampira_?_ – _E eu também não sei o que foi que a Tanya disse pra você, mas... Eu acho que ela se enganou. Eu _nunca _pedi isso a ela, nunca pediria pra ela fazer isso comigo!

– Nunca? – ele perguntou sem entender.

– Não – ela voltou a afirmar.

Eles trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade quando perceberam o que de fato Tanya havia feito: contado uma grande mentira.

– Que... mentirosa! – Marlene exclamou com falsa raiva. – Ela enganou você! Como pode?

– Pois eu acho que a Tanya foi muito... inteligente – Severus concluiu ao fim de tudo, afinal, era por causa dessa "mentira" de Tanya que eles estavam juntos agora. – E nós precisamos agradecer a ela – ele disse, puxando Marlene pela mão e fazendo menção de sair.

Porém Marlene o segurou pelas vestes, impedindo-o de sair.

– Você está louco? – ela o indagou séria. – O meu irmão te mata se vir você aqui... Sem contar que com todos esses Aurores aí fora, você corre um sério risco de ir pra Azkaban... Acho melhor não irmos a lugar nenhum...

Mal disse essas palavras, Marlene empurrou Severus para o sofá atrás deles, e o puxou para mais um beijo carregado de saudade, de carinho, de amor. Quando o ar ficou escasso em seus pulmões, Severus afastou os lábios dos de Marlene e passou a se dedicar ao seu pescoço e ao lóbulo da orelha. Instintivamente, ela começou fazer o mesmo que ele, explorando o lóbulo de sua orelha e seu pescoço.

Marlene sentiu as mãos de Severus se encaixando perfeitamente em sua nuca e em sua cintura, trazendo seu corpo mais próximo ao dele, fazendo sua pele quente encostar-se à dele. As mãos dela não ficaram atrás, enterrando-se entre os fios negros para trazê-lo mais junto de si, tentando ultrapassar os milímetros existentes entre eles, milímetros estes que eram ocupados pelas vestes que eles usavam. Suas mãos trêmulas de ousadia começaram a desabotoar os botões das vestes negras que ele usava, e no momento que Severus percebeu o que Marlene estava fazendo, se afastou alguns centímetros dela e lhe lançou um olhar confuso.

– O que você está fazendo, Marlene? – ele conseguiu perguntar numa voz rouca enquanto sentia os lábios dela no seu pescoço.

– Eu quero você Severus, quero que você _me ame_ – ela murmurou se afastando por um segundo de seu pescoço, notando que os olhos dele já brilhavam de desejo, excitação e também amor. – Eu não consigo mais ficar sem você... – e voltou a atacar o pescoço dele.

– Eu também não... – ele disse num murmúrio. – Mas _aqui_? Aqui no escritório do seu pai? Isso não parece apropriado...

– Aqui sim – ela respondeu com a respiração arfante, olhando fixamente nos olhos dele. – Sev, todos estão lá fora, é o _noivado _do meu irmão... E eu não aguento esperar até chegarmos ao meu quarto... – ela disse, corando violentamente ao final do comentário.

Marlene não conseguia entender de onde vinha toda essa coragem, mas com certeza poderia atribuir esse fato, a maior parte dele, a aquela protuberância que tinha na sua frente, vendo os olhos negros de Severus cheios de luxúria e sentindo o membro dele completamente rígido, mesmo embaixo das vestes. Um mês longe de Severus foi como se tivesse vivenciado um século sem vê-lo, sem tocá-lo, sem abraçá-lo, sem amá-lo.

E Severus nada respondeu; sem hesitar um segundo, ele voltou a explorar com veemência os lábios de Marlene enquanto a ajeitava melhor em seu colo: puxando-a de encontro a si e segurando-a firme pelas coxas, ele obrigou-a a abraçá-lo com as pernas, colocando-as em volta de sua cintura. Suas mãos alisavam todo o corpo dela, fazendo-a se incendiar de desejo.

Marlene realmente não se importava com o lugar em que estavam ou o _porquê _de estarem ali, e voltou-se novamente ao que fazia: arrancou a capa que Severus vestia e desabotoou os botões de sua camisa; assim que terminou de abri-los, puxou a camisa por seus ombros, revelando seu tórax magro e sua pele pálida. Motivado pela audácia dela, Severus desfez o nó do vestido de Marlene, permitindo que a seda azul royal escorregasse pelo seu colo e lhe revelasse os seios enrijecidos dela. Ele deu um meio sorriso presunçoso ao vê-los.

Antes que Marlene pudesse pensar na reação dele, ela sentiu as mãos dele massageando seus seios, e um gemido de prazer escapou de seus lábios, incentivando Severus a levar um deles a sua boca. Quando sentiu os lábios quentes e a língua dele acariciando o mamilo sensível, primeiro num seio e depois no outro, todo o seu corpo explodiu em luxúria, ela o queria naquele exato momento, explorando, possuindo, tomando todo o seu corpo, e em meio a beijos, lambidas e mordidas, ela conseguiu sussurrar:

– Eu _preciso_ de você me tomando toda como sua _agora_ – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Seu desejo é uma ordem – ele respondeu carinhosamente antes de erguer o vestido dela, enrolando-o em sua cintura.

Sem esperar, Severus colocou a mão por dentro da calcinha rendada de Marlene e começou a explorar todo o seu sexo: seus dedos massageavam seu clitóris, arrancando gemidos altos dela e fazendo-a arfar. Ele mexia seus dedos dentro dela com vigor, a beijava violentamente enquanto as mãos dela puxavam seus cabelos com força, demonstrando que ela queria cada vez mais aquele toque que a levava ao paraíso. Os beijos violentos dele tornavam-se calmos, e depois profundos e amorosos; os dedos dele brincavam com o seu sexo e seu clitóris como se tivessem feito isso a vida toda. Sentir os lábios dele nos dela e depois deslizando no seu pescoço, no seu colo, nos seus seios, sentir o toque urgente dele em seu corpo e seus dedos dentro dela a faziam gritar de prazer.

Severus então levou uma das mãos até a lateral da calcinha de Marlene e rompeu a renda branca, reduzindo-a a restos de tecido em suas mãos. Assim que ele descartou aquela peça, ou melhor, o que sobrara dela, as mãos ágeis de Marlene foram rapidamente para a calça dele; notando o que ela queria, Severus se afastou um pouco, dando o espaço necessário para que ela pudesse fazer a sua calça e sua boxer escorregarem por suas pernas, o que depois de feito revelou seu membro extremamente rígido e pulsante.

Marlene observou toda aquela volúpia e mordeu os lábios, sentindo-o apertar ainda mais contra seu corpo. Involuntariamente, ela soltou um gemido de prazer quando suas intimidades se tocaram. Severus foi em direção ao lóbulo de sua orelha e a mordeu suavemente. Logo depois seus lábios tomaram os dela num beijo impetuoso, explorando-os com vontade e ele a penetrou lentamente, porém forte e intenso, como se não fizesse aquilo há anos. Ela não sentiu dor ou desconforto nenhum, somente o queria por inteiro dentro de si.

E a cada centímetro dele que tinha dentro de si, Marlene se sentia ainda mais feliz e realizada, tendo a certeza absoluta que ele era tudo o que ela queria. E quando Severus estava finalmente por inteiro dentro dela, ele começou a se movimentar lentamente, fazendo o corpo dela subir e descer sobre o dele. Ela começou a cavalgá-lo num ritmo convulsivo e inebriante, fazendo-o urrar de prazer, gesto esse que também era repetido por ela. Ele a ajudava a se movimentar em cima dele, apertando sua cintura, a empurrando para cima e para baixo, para frente e para trás. Os movimentos deles eram ritmados e excitantes devido à posição em que estavam, às vezes Severus tirava todo o seu membro de dentro dela, para em seguida colocá-lo a fundo, alcançando-a em lugares que faziam Marlene enlouquecer e gritar cada vez mais de prazer.

As mãos de Severus continuavam explorando cada pedaço de pele exposta e a pouca não exposta de Marlene, arrancando mais gemidos de prazer de sua boca. E as mãos dela se embrenhavam em meio aos cabelos dele, ela jogava a cabeça para trás expondo seu pescoço a ele, que o explorava sem piedade. Ela não saberia dizer em que momento ele a deitou no sofá, só sentia que dessa maneira ele a estocava mais forte e mais rápido, fazendo gemidos lascivos escaparem de seus lábios.

Depois de poucos minutos, Marlene jogou novamente a cabeça para trás, sentindo o aumento dos batimentos cardíacos e da pulsação; seus músculos se contraíam ao redor de Severus, e ela sentiu um tremor passar pelo seu corpo, a sensação de entrega se espalhando por todos os seus sentidos. E assim como sua pulsação e batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, Marlene pôde perceber que os de Severus também estavam. Eles gemiam palavras desconexas, ela sentiu um arrepio mais forte nascendo logo abaixo do seu ventre, acompanhado de um tremor ainda mais forte e a sensação dominou seu corpo quando ela atingiu o orgasmo. No mesmo instante em que ela gozou, ele se libertava dentro dela, ambos desfalecendo juntos em seu ápice.

Marlene o encarou atordoada, tentando controlar a respiração, ao passo que Severus também tentava controlar a dele. Ainda com as respirações entrecortadas e arfantes, ele saiu lentamente dentro dela e depois a acomodou em seu colo, apoiando a cabeça dela em seu ombro e involuntariamente os dedos dela encontraram seus cabelos.

O silêncio dominava todo o espaço do escritório dos McKinnons, os únicos sons ouvidos naquele espaço limitado eram das respirações que estavam se normalizando lentamente.

– Eu te amo – ele murmurou, levantando seu rosto e fitando os olhos castanhos com intensidade.

– Eu também te amo – ela disse com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. – Amo muito – e tornou a capturar os lábios dele num beijo avassalador.

Marlene e Severus voltaram a tomar os lábios um do outro com paixão, mas se separaram brevemente quando o ar tornou a lhes faltar. Ele colou sua testa na dela, mantendo o olhar fixo e apaixonado.

Porém, logo o olhar apaixonado deu lugar a um olhar assustado quando a porta se abriu num estrondo, e então uma voz grossa e forte gritou:

– Eu sei que é bom fazer amor, mas no escritório do MEU PAI, na MINHA festa de noivado, definitivamente NÃO É BOM!

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Bem, outro capitulo enorme, mas finalmente aqui está a reconciliação do nosso casal problemático, esperamos que gostem! RSRSR. Haverá mais uma parte ainda, e prometemos caprichar mais, se vocês me entendem... RSRSR

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

– NINA –

O recadinho de sempre:

**_GENTILEZA _**_GERA** GENTILEZA**_

**_REVIEWS _**_GERAM** CAPÍTULO NOVO!**_

**O BALÃOZINHO DO _REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_ É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	39. Eu Te Amo

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: Às nossas queridas leitoras (e leitor!) que revisaram o **_Capítulo 38_** e nos presentearam com suas reviews: **_Olg'Austen, Lady Aredhel Anarion, Emily Farias, Coraline D. Snape, Sakura Kh, Florence D. P. Snape, Fernando, Suh Campbell, Luiza Arce, Gisele Weasley Potter, Lari SL, NanaTorres e Leather00Jacket._**

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_"Eu te amo." Nada mais importa._

* * *

– CAPÍTULO TRINTA E NOVE –

**EU TE AMO**

– _Eu sei que é bom fazer amor, mas no escritório do MEU PAI, na MINHA festa de noivado, definitivamente NÃO É BOM!_

– Mike, CALMA! – Marlene pediu num grito enquanto ela e Severus se recompunham rapidamente em suas vestes.

Mas o pedido dela não foi atendido; antes mesmo que pudesse piscar, Mike avançara na direção deles, e Marlene sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado abruptamente para o chão. Quando ela virou a cabeça para poder ver o que acontecia, Severus já estava em pé, ele e Mike se enfrentando com as varinhas empunhadas. Enquanto se atacavam, eles gritavam um com o outro.

– Snape, seu _imundo_, eu te avisei pra ficar longe da minha irmã! – Mike berrava a todos pulmões.

– E o que você vai fazer, _McKinnon_? – Severus retrucava, deixando Mike cada vez mais furioso.

– _Acabar com a sua raça_, coisa que deveria ter feito há muito tempo! – Mike exclamava nervoso.

– De novo essa _ameaça_? Você já não se cansou dela? – Severus agora debochava de Mike.

– _NÃO_! – Mike gritou impaciente. – Porque a minha irmã não vai morrer por sua causa! – ele disse, o rosto extremamente vermelho de raiva.

Marlene via Mike lançando maldições em Severus como um maníaco, nunca havia visto o irmão duelar daquela forma. Enquanto eles discutiam, ela se levantou, mas no momento em que alcançou sua varinha, a mesma foi arremessada para longe. Ela olhou para cima e viu Mike lhe dirigir um olhar zangado, tendo agora mais a sua varinha em mãos. Ela suspirou derrotada, e sem saber o que fazer, ela começou a gritar, pedindo para que eles parassem e rapidamente Tanya chegou ali.

Com uma velocidade impressionante, Tanya se colocou a frente de Mike, fazendo com que as varinhas se abaixassem por um instante.

– MIKE! Deixe-os em paz! E se você não voltar pra _nossa _festa de noivado AGORA... – ela dizia séria, mas as palavras dela se perderam quando um alto grunhido escapara de sua boca.

No instante seguinte, Tanya inspirou fundo, piscando os olhos, que outrora cor caramelo, haviam se tornado escuros e sedentos de repente. A postura da vampira loira havia mudado, e ao ver que Severus estava machucado na altura dos ombros, Marlene imediatamente entendeu o porquê.

Mike ainda deu um sorriso alucinado, como se estivesse prevendo o que aconteceria na sequência. Porém, ignorando suas previsões, Tanya apenas encarou Marlene, pedindo com dificuldade:

– Fujam... fujam daqui! AGORA!

Parecendo envergonhado, Mike devolveu a varinha para irmã, que ainda o encarava magoada. Marlene abraçou-se a Severus e um momento depois, eles já não estavam mais lá.

Enquanto os via desaparatar, Mike se rendeu ao abraço de Tanya.

– Eu já lhe pedi _tanto _para deixá-los em paz, Mike! – Tanya disse com tristeza. – Eles se amam!

– É esse _amor _– ele disse a palavra com desgosto e seus lábios tremiam de raiva – que vai levar a minha irmã mais rápido pra debaixo da terra, Tan.

– Mas é a _vida _dela, ninguém tem o direito de interferir!

– Tem razão – Mike disse com sarcasmo. – Da próxima vez que ele destruir o coração dela, eu não vou estar lá pra ajudar a juntar os pedaços.

Tanya sabia o quanto Mike estava magoado, mas não queria discutir com ele agora.

– Hey! – ela exclamou, puxando o rosto dele. – É a _nossa _festa de noivado! Você vai deixar que o que houve aqui estrague esse momento que eu esperei por mais de duzentos anos?

– Não – ele murmurou, outra vez parecendo envergonhado. – Vamos lá, ainda temos uma noite longa pela frente.

Tanya sorriu enquanto eles deixavam o escritório. Ela sabia que Mike gostaria de vê-la feliz, mesmo que ele ainda estivesse aborrecido. E bem, a festa de noivado deles estava só começando.

###

Somente quando sentiu os pés tocando em algo gelado, Marlene percebeu que suas sandálias haviam sido deixadas para trás. O chão gelado do barco de seu pai... Ela jamais esqueceria dos momentos que tinha passado ali com Severus.

Eles estavam na sala e Severus olhava atento a sua volta.

– O barco do seu pai? – ele indagou parecendo surpreso.

– É, eu não sei, eu simplesmente pensei nele quando a Tanya disse pra gente fugir... – Marlene disse. – Por quê?

– Eu também pensei nesse lugar. O dia todo – ele admitiu.

Ela sorriu, empurrando-o para o sofá. Sem pedir permissão, Marlene foi arrancando a capa que ele usava, e Severus não a impediu de abrir a sua camisa. Ela não chegou a retirar a peça por completo, apenas afastou a parte do tecido manchada de sangue e tocou de leve o ombro dele, com a ponta dos dedos bem próxima a ferida recém-aberta por seu irmão.

– Ahhh! – ela exclamou. – Olha o que o Mike fez! Está doendo? Claro que deve estar!

– Isso não é nada, não se preocupe – Severus disse com tranquilidade. – Eu já passei por coisas piores.

Marlene engoliu em seco ao ouvir aquilo. Ao mesmo tempo em que não queria pensar nisso, conseguia claramente imaginar o tipo de "coisas piores" às quais Severus estivera se submetendo, agora que havia se juntado ao "Lorde das Trevas".

Ela mudou de assunto rapidamente.

– Você disse que pensou no barco do meu pai o dia todo... – ela comentou nervosa, enquanto utilizava a varinha para fazer com que o ferimento dele se fechasse.

– Pensei. Pensei muito – Severus respondeu, encarando os olhos dela com intensidade. – Quando estivemos aqui, quando fizemos amor pela primeira vez, as coisas que eu escondia de você não me permitiram fazer com que fosse algo realmente especial...

Marlene o interrompeu.

– Não, é claro que foi especial, foi sim – ela afirmou, e era verdade. – Foi incrível, acho que desde aquela noite, eu já sabia que eu te amava.

– Eu também – ele voltou a falar –, sempre foi incrível, mas se eu não tivesse mentido tanto pra você, se eu...

– Eu não ligo! – Marlene exclamou, querendo encerrar o assunto. – Talvez tenha demorado um pouco, mas você admitiu que errou, e eu senti que foi um arrependimento sincero dessa vez – ela concluiu, depositando um beijo suave no ferimento dele, que agora havia se tornado uma linha quase imperceptível.

– Sim. Mas eu ainda preciso lhe _devolver _uma coisa – ele insistiu, alcançando o bolso de sua capa.

Marlene observou atentamente enquanto Severus retirava algo do bolso. Quando ele estendeu a mão até si, ela reconheceu a jóia que estava entre seus dedos: o anel que fora da mãe dele, ainda com um elo faltando.

– Foi outra estupidez ter pedido o anel de volta. Ele sempre foi seu por direito – Severus disse, puxando a mão direita dela para colocar o anel.

Assim que Severus colocou a jóia em seu dedo novamente, Marlene se surpreendeu: o elo que havia se quebrado anteriormente, numa questão de segundos, voltava a estar intacto. Ela encarou o anel incrédula.

– O elo quebrado... ele se _regenerou_!_ – _Marlene exclamou.

– O elo da _confiança, _segundo minha mãe – Severus explicou e tomou uma respiração profunda antes de continuar. – E agora que eu já entendi, saiba que eu pretendo te amar sempre, com todo o _amor_, com todo o _respeito_ e com toda a _confiança_ que você merece.

Ao final da declaração dele, Marlene já tinha os olhos marejados, e sem conseguir retribuir com palavras o que sentiu ao ouvir tudo o que Severus lhe dissera, ela puxou o rosto dele para um beijo ávido, seus lábios se movendo numa sincronia perfeita e suas línguas se acariciando como se fossem uma só.

Eles interromperam o beijo devido às respirações estarem faltantes, necessitando de ar e depois que o ar voltara aos seus pulmões, Severus pegou Marlene em seu colo e a beijou antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer palavra. O beijo deles agora era urgente, sôfrego, suas bocas se moviam com fervor, e as mãos dela se entranhavam entre os fios negros. Por estar segurando Marlene entre seus braços, Severus não podia explorar seu corpo com as mãos, mas ele não se atreveu separar seus lábios dos dela enquanto fazia o caminho conhecido até o quarto; era quase uma sensação de 'dejà vú'.

Severus deu mais alguns passos adentrando o quarto e quando parou de andar, lentamente foi separando seus lábios dos de Marlene, fazendo-a firmar os pés no chão. Ela manteve os olhos fechados enquanto sentia as mãos dele acariciando seu rosto com suavidade, e depois os abriu devagar, encontrando o olhar dele perfurando o seu. Ela sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso dela com um meio sorriso sensual.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Marlene desabotoava o que ainda faltava da camisa dele enquanto Severus depositava beijos suaves em seus ombros, deslizando os dedos longos em suas costas nuas por conta do vestido. Assim que o último botão da camisa dele foi aberto, ela deixou que o tecido deslizasse lentamente por seus ombros, onde não havia mais machucados, somente a pele pálida de seus músculos esguios que ela tanto apreciava. Porém, a única coisa que ela não apreciou ao voltar seu olhar para baixo, foi ver a Marca Negra em seu antebraço esquerdo.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Marlene correu a ponta dos dedos em volta da Marca Negra, lançando a Severus um olhar de tristeza.

– Não me obrigue a te abandonar de novo – ela pediu num murmúrio.

– Isso não vai acontecer – ele respondeu firme e voltou-se novamente ao que fazia, depositando mais beijos suaves nos ombros dela e no pescoço.

Mais confiante pela resposta de Severus, Marlene beijou seu peito, logo acima do coração. Ela beijava a pele pálida com delicadeza e ouviu um pequeno gemido escapar pelos lábios dele, gesto esse que enviou ondas de puro desejo pelo seu corpo. Ela se afastou dele lentamente e quando ergueu seu olhar, viu que ele a observava com admiração.

Ele segurou Marlene pelos ombros e delicadamente começou a virá-la para que ela ficasse de costas para si. Feito isso, Severus depositou um beijo aberto e molhado em sua nuca, totalmente exposta pelo coque, mas não ficaria assim por muito tempo. Lentamente ele retirou a presilha dos cabelos dela, deixando que os fios castanhos caíssem pelos seus ombros e suas costas. Ele então afastou o cabelo de sua nuca, depositando mais beijos ali, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Marlene virou-se para ele novamente e voltou a atacar seus lábios com fervor, enterrando seus dedos pequenos entre os fios negros, trazendo-o para mais junto de si. Logo, ela sentiu os dedos de Severus deixando um caminho de fogo em suas costas, até encontrarem o laço do vestido em sua nuca. Com calma, ele brincava com o tecido enquanto depositava beijos em seu pescoço e assim que o nó do vestido foi desfeito, ela sentiu a seda azul-royal cedendo, caindo displicente aos seus pés, deixando seus seios expostos a ele e lhe revelando mais uma vez a calcinha de renda branca. Naquele exato momento, ela o ouviu suspirar pesadamente, como se estivesse vendo algo jamais visto antes.

– Mais linda do que nunca – Severus sussurrou com o olhar fixo nos seios dela. Ela sorriu antes de capturar os lábios dele em mais um beijo sôfrego. – Por Merlin, Lene... – ele ofegou contra os lábios dela. – _Eu te amo._

Ela sorriu.

– Eu também te amo – Marlene disse ofegante, para em seguida, de um salto, pular no colo dele, envolvendo as pernas em sua cintura.

Severus começou a andar com ela em seu colo, ao mesmo tempo em que atacava os lábios e o pescoço de Marlene, deixando-a desorientada. Tanto, que ela só percebeu que haviam encontrado a cama quando ele a colocou ali com delicadeza e ela pôde sentir os lençóis frios abaixo de seu corpo. Ele se afastou dela e ambos trocaram um sorriso de cumplicidade.

Severus então passou a depositar beijos suaves no rosto de Marlene, no pescoço e no colo, onde seus dedos começaram a fazer carícias circulares. Ele abaixou mais a cabeça e começou a se dedicar aos seios dela. E a cada toque dos lábios dele, ela sentia a pele se arrepiar, o desejo ardendo por antecipação; ela o queria dentro de si, amando-a, mas Severus parecia ter outros planos: o de admirar seu corpo.

– Sev... – ela murmurou. – _Por favor..._

Severus limitou-se a sorrir contra os seios dela e tornou a capturar um seio com a boca. Marlene sentia a língua dele circulando calmamente seus mamilos rijos, para em seguida os beijar com seus lábios, ora suaves, ora mordiscando com beijos abertos e molhados. Ela já se contorcia de prazer sob ele, porém ele ignorava ou fazia de propósito, demorando-se excessivamente ali, dedicando-se exaustivamente a cada um deles, deixando-a cada vez mais extasiada.

Quando terminou de se dedicar aos seios de Marlene, Severus começou a lhe distribuir beijos pelo seu ventre, contornando o umbigo com a língua. Ela sentiu um arrepio que fez sua barriga se contrair involuntariamente, e ele deu um meio sorriso pela reação dela.

– _Admirável_ – ele murmurou, voltando para os lábios dela em seguida.

Os beijos deles agora eram extremamente ardorosos, repletos de amor. Ele se afastou dos lábios dela, encarando-a firme nos olhos e a intensidade daquele olhar a fez enrubescer.

– Eu te amo – ele repetiu, e tornou a atacar os lábios dela com os seus.

Marlene sentiu as mãos dele deslizando lentamente por seu corpo, pressionando sua cintura com força. No momento em que os dedos de Severus tocaram a pele da sua barriga, ela sentiu a pele queimando de desejo, sua respiração estava pesada e falha, uma vez que ela só vestia a sua calcinha.

Ela também notou a respiração dele descompassada, Severus a analisava consumido de desejo e amor. Marlene então sorriu, ajoelhando-se na cama de frente a ele e em seguida o beijou com todo o desejo e todo o amor que havia dentro de si.

Como que por vontade própria, as mãos de Marlene começaram a deslizar pelo corpo dele, acariciando-o com adoração. Logo, as mãos trêmulas dela encontraram o cós da calça de Severus; sem hesitar, ela a desabotoou, fazendo-a cair ligeiramente abaixo de seus quadris lhe revelando mais uma vez a boxer negra que ele vestia. Ela sorriu, deslizando a calça dele mais para baixo, parando em seus joelhos devido ao fato de ele também estar ajoelhado sobre cama. Ele então se levantou, terminando de retirar aquela peça e jogando-a em algum lugar do quarto.

Assim que Severus retornou para a cama, levou Marlene consigo, indo junto por cima dela. Ele a beijou com vontade, ela sentia as mãos dele em todos os lugares de seu corpo, bem como sua boca. Logo, os beijos deles foram se tornando calmos e ternos, eles afastaram brevemente seus lábios um do outro e ficaram se encarando com paixão.

– Eu te amo – Marlene sussurrou, tomada pela necessidade de dizer a ele novamente que ela o amava.

– Eu também – Severus replicou, voltando a beijá-la.

Os corpos deles estavam grudados, não havia mais nada entre eles, a não ser, as peças íntimas que ainda usavam. Notando isso, Severus abandonou os lábios de Marlene por um instante e passou a beijar a curva de seu pescoço. O olhar deles não se interrompia nunca, mas era fácil perceber que ambos estavam concentrados demais naquele ato: as mãos dele lentamente alcançaram as laterais da calcinha rendada e sem que ela pudesse esperar, outra vez ouviu o som do tecido se rompendo. Ela o encarou surpresa, enquanto ele jogava os pedaços de tecido em algum canto perto da cama.

Marlene o viu se afastar de seu corpo para observá-la por inteira. Ela percebeu facilmente que os olhos negros dele estavam cheios de desejo e sem nenhum aviso, Severus voltou a distribuir beijos e carícias por seu corpo: seus dedos longos acariciavam suavemente a sua feminilidade, deixando-a ainda mais desejosa de tê-lo dentro dela. E no instante em que ele voltou a tomar seus lábios, ela sentiu os dedos dele dentro de si, fazendo-a gemer alto contra seus lábios. Ele então desceu com seus beijos pelo seu corpo e quando chegou ao umbigo, ele retirou os dedos de dentro dela.

Marlene gemeu em protesto, que rapidamente se transformou num gemido abafado quando os lábios dele encostaram em sua feminilidade e um tremor de excitação percorreu seu corpo quando a língua dele a invadiu. Tudo que havia a sua volta foi esquecido e as únicas coisas que importavam ali era Severus e sua língua, levando-a a aquele paraíso em que ela amava estar. A língua dele circulava lentamente seu clitóris, em seguida aumentando a velocidade, sempre alternando entre rápido e lento, traçando caminhos com maestria por todo o seu sexo, fazendo-a arquear os quadris exigindo mais.

Não demorou até que Marlene sentisse a pulsação e os batimentos cardíacos acelerados e seus músculos se contraindo involuntariamente; aquele arrepio inexplicável tomou conta de seu corpo e a sensação de entrega a dominou. Ela sorriu extasiada e assim que Severus se afastou brevemente de sua intimidade, ela agarrou seu rosto com força e alcançou sua boca para beijá-lo com fervor. Chegar ao ápice apenas pelos lábios dele era maravilhoso, mas Marlene queria fazer o mesmo por ele e também sentir seu gosto. Ainda utilizando sua força, ela conseguiu fazer Severus deitar na cama e em seguida se colocou em cima dele. Ele gemeu pelo contato e ela deu um sorriso presunçoso.

– Eu preciso te sentir também – Marlene disse.

– À vontade – Severus debochou.

Porém, ela ainda se lembrava das reservas que ele tinha sobre gozar em sua boca. Por isso, ela quis explicar melhor.

– Não Sev, estou dizendo que quero sentir o seu _gosto_ na minha boca – ela disse sensualmente, e ele a encarou num misto de surpresa e resignação.

– Marlene, você não precisa fazer is...!

– Mas eu _quero_! – ela o interrompeu, pressionando dedo indicador contra seus lábios. – Eu quero sentir seu gosto, quero sentir você gozando na minha boca – ela concluiu.

– Marlene... – ele murmurou em reprimenda.

– _Por favor_ – ela pediu numa súplica.

Severus suspirou pesadamente e a respondeu com um olhar. Marlene sorriu, pois mesmo não querendo, ele estava incentivando-a a continuar e então, ela começou a distribuir beijos vorazes por seu tórax e abdômen. Porém, quando foi impedida de continuar seu caminho de beijos, ela tirou a boxer dele com seus dentes, e assim que o livrou daquela peça, imediatamente levou as mãos até o membro ereto e pulsante, fazendo movimentos lentos de cima para baixo, arrancando assim gemidos altos de sua boca.

Tomada pela excitação que os gemidos de Severus faziam crescer nela, Marlene passou a estimulá-lo com mais agilidade, e da mesma maneira que ele fazia em seu sexo, ela alternava movimentos lentos com rápidos. Não conseguindo mais resistir à vontade de tê-lo em sua boca, ela o levou inteiramente até seus lábios, o que foi suficiente para ele gemer seu nome. Ela deu mais um sorriso presunçoso e sua língua começou a trabalhar em sua extensão, ora só acariciando, ora dando beijos ou ainda sugando e circulando a pele sensível.

Severus respirava pesadamente, murmurando palavras incoerentes quando ela o colocou novamente por inteiro em sua boca e enquanto sua língua o acariciava, ela começou a estimular sua base com as mãos. Ela o sentia se contorcer e ao notar o membro dele mais rígido e pulsante do que antes, ela soube que ele já estava muito próximo de seu ápice.

– Lene... eu... vou... – ele ainda tentou advertir inutilmente, mas sua voz morreu quando ela intensificou seus movimentos.

Marlene sentiu um tremor vindo dele, para logo em seguida ele despejar seu líquido quente em sua boca. Sem hesitar, ela tomou todo o seu líquido, sentindo Severus relaxar embaixo de si. E assim que não havia mais nenhum vestígio do gozo dele, ela tornou a trilhar um caminho de beijos por seu abdômen e tórax, terminando em sua boca num beijo ávido, que só foi interrompido quando o ar começou a lhes faltar.

– Você é maravilhosa – Severus sussurrou com a voz repleta de prazer.

– Eu te amo – respondeu Marlene.

Ele deu um meio sorriso e virou-se com ela na cama, invertendo as posições e ficando por cima dela agora. Ele a encarou intensamente, deixando-a ainda mais entregue a ele.

– Eu te amo – ele repetiu ofegante, tomando os lábios dela novamente num beijo.

Outra vez eles separaram seus lábios quando o ar ficou escasso em seus pulmões. Eles já não aguentavam ficar sem o corpo um do outro, os olhos deles brilhavam de desejo, e também amor. Severus depositou um beijo cálido nos lábios de Marlene enquanto se posicionava melhor entre as pernas dela. Eles trocaram mais um olhar de desejo e logo em seguida ela o sentia deslizar todo o seu membro para dentro de si.

A cada centímetro que Severus a preenchia, fazia Marlene se sentir mais plena, mais apaixonada, mais amada. E quando finalmente ele estava por inteiro dentro dela, ele a encarou intensamente e ela retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Ele lhe dirigiu um meio sorriso sensual e em seguida começou a se movimentar lentamente.

O olhar deles não se interrompia nunca; Severus fazia movimentos lentos de vai e vem, depois começou a aumentar a intensidade de suas estocadas, fazendo o prazer consumir Marlene mais ainda. Desejando um contato maior entre seus corpos, ela o abraçou com as pernas, fazendo-o gemer de prazer, gesto este que foi repetido por ela, ao passo que suas unhas arranhavam as costas dele com força. Com mais algumas estocadas, ela começou a sentir seus batimentos cardíacos e a pulsação se acelerando novamente, o suor deles se misturando e seus músculos se contraindo juntos como se fossem um só.

Ele começou a estocá-la com mais agilidade, e com um novo tremor, ela atingiu o orgasmo. Severus notou que ela estava a ponto de desfalecer e então rolou sobre a cama, fazendo-a ficar em cima dele e essa foi a motivação que Marlene precisava para cavalgá-lo com toda a paixão, toda a luxúria, e toda a volúpia que podia. Logo ela teve mais um orgasmo violento, a sensação de entrega já sobrepujava todos os seus sentidos no momento em que ela o sentiu jorrando dentro dela, deixando-a a cada segundo mais completa. E enquanto ele se libertava dentro dela, puxou-a para si num beijo apaixonado. Ao final do beijo, ele a abraçou ternamente, afagando seus cabelos e murmurando seu nome, assim como ela murmurava o dele.

– Eu te amo – eles murmuraram em uníssono entre os beijos, para em seguida se beijarem novamente com fulgor.

E Marlene sorriu orgulhosa por Severus estar ali com ela, repetindo inúmeras vezes que a amava, e ela respondendo incontáveis vezes "eu te amo". Agora ela não duvidava mais. E nada mais importava.

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

– TATI –

**1.** Oi pessoal! Bom, esperamos que tenham gostado, é um tanto "triste" escrever isso, mas esse cap é o **último capítulo **propriamente dito, agora só nos resta o **epílogo**!

**2. **Sabem aquele **aviso** sobre a fic ser única e exclusivamente **nossa**, um pouquinho antes dos **agradecimentos** no início do cap? Então, por favor, **não o ignorem**! Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que não nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Então, sobre o aviso, volto a repetir: **não o ignorem**!

**3. **E aqui, eu gostaria de pedir aos **leitores fantasmas** e a todos que colocaram a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos** e que ainda não comentaram, **por favor comentem**! Afinal, as **reviews** podem sobreviver sem os **favoritos** e os **alertas**, mas não o contrário! E, quem tem tempo pra **ler** e **favoritar**, ou colocar nos **alertas**, também tem tempo pra **comentar**, né?

**4. **Beijos a todos os que leram, e um **super obrigado** adiantado a todos os que além de ler vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**! Só que o pessoal que não comenta, bem, esses nós nunca vamos saber o que estão achando da fic, suas sugestões, enfim... É para **vocês **leitoras e leitores que nós escrevemos, então nós queremos muito saber o que vocês estão achando! Qualquer que seja a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, nós vamos adorar ler!

**5. **Esperamos vocês para o **epílogo**, ok? Eu já estou com saudades! RSRRS

– NINA –

**GENTEE! EU QUERIA DIZER PRA VCS QUE MESMO QUE Ñ SEJA EU QUEM RESPONDE **– A TATIANA TEM MAIS TEMPO DO QUE EU, FATO –** EU VEJO CADA REVIEW QUE VCS DEIXAM LÁ PRA NÓS :D**

**VCS Ñ TEM COMO SABER DISSO, MAS EU VI TUDO QUE VCS ESCREVERAM, DEI UM SORRISO, ÀS VEZES ATÉ CHOREI! **

**OBRIGADA AO POVO QUE SEMPRE COMENTA E SEMPRE TÁ AQUI APOIANDO A GENTE! :) :) :)**

E, pra ñ perder o costume:

Genteee²! É o último cap, né? :) :) :)

Façam duas ficwritters felizes!

**O BALÃOZINHO DO _REVIEW THIS CHAPTER_ É LINDO, NÉ?**

**ENTÃO CLICA NELE E DIZ PRA GENTE O QUE ACHOU! ;)**

**III**

**II**

**I**


	40. Epílogo: Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Título:** Muito Bem Acompanhada

**Autoras: **Tati Cullen Hopkins e Nina Rickman

**Beta Reader: **Dany Fabra

**Personagens: **Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon

**Rated: **M – Cenas de Sexo (NC)

**Quando: **Sétimo Ano – Época dos Marotos.

**Disclaimer: **Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon e cia são personagens de JKR. E "Muito Bem Acompanhada" pertence a Universal Pictures. Ou seja:

Não vamos ganhar nenhum dinheiro com isso, essas humildes irmãs autoras de fic só querem reviews!

"REVIEWS, ASSIM COMO SEVERUS, FAZEM MILAGRES!"

**Avisos: **Como citado acima, os personagens são de JKR e o filme pertence à Universal Pictures. Mas a fanfic **Muito Bem Acompanhada**, sua temática, seu enredo, e tudo mais que a compreende, é de autoria única e exclusivamente **nossa**. Lembrando que, se existem algumas passagens aqui que **não** nos pertencem, essas foram postadas com **autorização** dos respectivos autores. Portanto, qualquer cópia – integral ou parcial –, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a **nossa** autorização será **denunciado** sem piedade. Agradecemos pela atenção.

**Agradecimentos**: À todos vocês, leitoras e leitores queridos que acompanharam **Muito Bem Acompanhada**. Temos um certo receio de citar os nomes aqui e cometer alguma injustiça, por isso, dizemos que **_todos vocês_** foram muito importantes pra nós durante esta caminhada (e é claro que foram mesmo!).

**Resumo do Capítulo: **_"Muito Bem Acompanhada."_

* * *

– EPÍLOGO –

**MUITO BEM ACOMPANHADA**

Um calor reconfortante, cheio de vida e proteção. Era só isso o que Marlene conseguia sentir. Seus olhos estavam pesados e aquela onda doce e terna que a envolvia, só a deixava ainda menos disposta a abrir os olhos. Talvez enquanto os mantivesse fechados, aquela sensação boa perduraria, a sensação de que não havia nada além daquele barco e que nada mais de ruim fosse lhe acontecer.

Porém, um vento gelado em suas costas fez Marlene abrir os olhos e piscar. Instintivamente ela puxou o lençol mais junto de seu corpo e no mesmo instante pensouem Mike. Seráque havia conseguido estragar o noivado de seu irmão? Será que seus pais já sabiam o que tinha acontecido e que ela e Severus tinham fugido? Se sim, será que eles e Tanya conseguiram impedir Mike de colocar a Divisão de Aurores à sua procura? E, como seria quando finalmente ela e Severus conseguissem voltar?

Eram perguntas sem respostas _ainda_, e Marlene tentou se livrar da angústia que sentira, voltando os olhos para cima. Ela observou Severus dormindo, seus olhos fechados, os cílios encostados em sua bochecha pálida. Seus cabelos estavam numa desordem total e alguns fios negros caíam sobre seus olhos, sua boca... Seus lábios convidativos atraíram toda a atenção de Marlene, despertando nela um desejo irresistível de beijá-lo naquele momento. Mas ela respirou fundo, resistindo à tentação para não acordá-lo daquele sono tranquilo, e apenas tocou-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos e lhe deu um suave beijo nos lábios. Ele se mexeu, mas não acordou, porém ela o sentiu abraçá-la com mais força.

Marlene sorriu. Por um momento, até se esquecera de que dormir nos braços de Severus era uma experiência maravilhosa, porém acordar e ainda estar neles era ainda melhor. Ela continuou a observá-lo pelo que lhe pareceram dias, lembrando de todos os momentos que haviam passado até chegarem ali. E aquilo não era como as páginas finais de um conto de fadas e tampouco algo irreal. Não era um final feliz, mas sim, outro começo.

Ela suspirou sem conseguir conter outro sorriso, e ainda o admirava compenetrada, até que foi surpreendida pelos braços de Severus se estreitando em sua cintura, levantando-a consigo de forma que ficassem de frente um para o outro. Marlene arrepiou-se inteira com tal gesto, sentindo-o enlaçar pela cintura colando seus corpos.

Severus fitou-a em silêncio, achando-a linda com o rosto corado depois do aparente susto que levara. Seus dedos longos tocaram-lhe a face com carinho, afastando os fios castanhos de seu rosto até que Marlene por fim dissesse algo.

– Severus! Que... _susto_! _– _ela exclamou com falsa raiva.

– Desculpe interromper a observação – ele respondeu debochado e Marlene ficou surpresa. Ele não estava dormindo?

– Então você estava... _fingindo_ que estava dormindo? – ela indagou reclamando, fingindo irritação. – Por quê? Pra ter o prazer de me dar um flagrante, é? – e deu um tapinha nele.

Na verdade, Marlene estava mais irritada pelo fato de ter sido pega em flagrante, se aproveitando dele enquanto ele fingia que dormia.

– Não quis acordá-la – Severus explicou e ela sorriu. – Em que estava pensando?

– Em você, claro – Marlene respondeu depressa. – E se é mesmo _verdade_ o que você me disse ontem – acrescentou ela, com um traço de insegurança boba em sua voz.

– Dissemos tantas coisas... – debochou ele.

Ela deu um meio sorriso, mordendo o lábio inferior.

– Que me _amava_...? – ela arriscou, só para ver qual seria a resposta dele.

– Eu não disse que te amava – ele disse sério.

A expressão de Marlene mudou completamente e ela se enfureceu.

– ENTÃO ERA ISSO? – ela gritou, ficando realmente nervosa. – Com toda aquela _conversa_, no fundo você só queria se aproveitar de mim mais uma vez antes de finalmente se juntar ao Lorde das Trevas? Como eu sou idiota! – e começou a se debater.

Severus assustou-se com a reação dela, e entendeu que não era para menos. Ele então a segurou pelos ombros, fazendo-a parar.

– Marlene, pára! – ele disse, erguendo um pouco o tom de voz. – Eu disse que _amo _você! Que eu _amo_ você! Não disse que eu _amava_ – ele deu ênfase à palavra para que ela percebesse a diferença. – Entende agora?

Como se só agora entendesse, Marlene piscou.

– Ah... ah... – ela disse, acalmando a respiração. – Agora entendi. Entendi sim. Seu idiota! – ela voltou a reclamar, agora com falsa irritação: – Como você me faz pensar o contrário, e duvidar por um minuto que você me ama?

– Você _sabe_ que eu te amo – respondeu Severus, agora num tom sério que fez Marlene sentir preocupação ao invés de raiva. – Acontece que pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não tenho idéia de como vai ser... Por mais que eu te ame, por mais que eu queira ficar com você...

Marlene sentiu como se de repente todo o calor que sentira a pouco houvesse lhe abandonado. Ela estreitou os olhos enquanto Severus continuava a falar.

– ... eu te amo muito para permitir que você se arrisque, _eu_ não posso arriscar a sua vida assim e...

– Eu te amo... – Marlene sussurrou envolvendo os braços no pescoço dele num abraço apertado, sentindo os braços de Severus envolverem suas costas. E não conseguiu impedir que lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos. – Eu te amo e o resto não me importa – ela completou.

– Não importa? – começou ele, levando a ponta dos dedos ao seu rosto molhado, apagando as lágrimas que por ali haviam passado. – Como acha que vai ser se continuar ao meu lado? E o seu irmão...

– Os meus pais não ligam pra isso, eles apóiam, a _sua mãe_ apóia! – ela interpôs e era verdade. – Por que temos que nos incomodar com o que o _Mike_ pensa?

– Marlene, eu te amo – Severus reafirmou –, eu quero você perto de mim, mas no fundo eu sei que isso não é o melhor pra você...

– Shhh! Quem decide isso sou eu! – Marlene sentenciou, segurando a mão dele em sua face. – Entenda uma coisa, Severus: não me importa os riscos, eu _não pretendo_ sair da sua vida outra vez. E se um dia você quiser se ver livre de mim, vai ter que me matar!

– Que absurdo, Marlene! – ele agitou a cabeça com descrença, angustiado com a hipótese de que um dia aquilo pudesse mesmo acontecer.

– Não é absurdo nenhum! Eu só vou sair da sua vida pra sempre no dia em que eu morrer – ela completou segura e afastou-se parcialmente dele para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Severus ponderou por um instante, mas realmente a amava demais para conseguir vencer aquele argumento. E assim como todas as vezes que ele sentia Marlene tão segura de seus sentimentos e do amor que sentia por ele, todo e qualquer pensamento sobre se afastar dela se esvaiu.

– Sendo assim, farei tudo para que esse dia nunca chegue – ele concluiu fitando-a intensamente e então aproximou os lábios dos dela, roçando-os levemente enquanto seus dedos percorriam-lhe o rosto com ternura.

Tão logo, Severus tomou-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão, sentindo Marlene lhe corresponder com igual paixão e envolver as mãos pequenas entre seus cabelos. Realmente não eram necessárias mais palavras ou explicações, apenas sentiam e isso era o bastante.

Marlene pensava sobre como era profundo o que sentiam um pelo outro e que ali, nos braços dele, era onde ela se sentia segura, e não importava como seria o futuro, seu lugar era junto de Severus.

Porém, era difícil pensar alguma coisa coerente ao sentir os braços dele apertarem-se possessivamente contra o seu corpo, sem que houvesse brecha para escapar.

Ela não tinha muitas certezas, apenas uma, e certamente a que mais lhe importava. Agora ela sabia, mesmo com outrora tantas dúvidas. Tinha feito a escolha certa.

"Que venha a guerra, que venha Voldemort. Eu sei que estou muito bem acompanhada."

**FIM**

SSMMSSMMSSMM

* * *

**Notas das Autoras**

**– **TATI e NINA –

Oi pessoal!E aí? Gostaram do epílogo? Eu (Tati) espero que sim!

Bem, agora é oficial, essa história realmente chegou ao fim. Ou talvez não ao "fim" propriamente dito, já que faremos a continuação dela, mas nesse momento, o que eu tenho a dizer, e falando também pela minha irmã, é o seguinte: quando começamos a postar e repostar MBA, acho que jamais pensamos que ela pudesse ter a repercussão que teve, e não me refiro apenas ao número considerável de reviews que recebemos, mas sim ao fato de muitas pessoas não conhecerem o shipper e mesmo assim terem nos dado esse voto de confiança e o aceitarem tão bem, aceitarem a fic tão bem. Acho que como autora de MBA, eu nunca esperei receber um carinho tão grande! Na verdade, são tantas coisas que eu realmente não tenho palavras para enumerar tudo de bom que MBA nos trouxe, e enfim, só temos a agradecer, agradecer a todos vocês por, acima de tudo, terem feito disso aqui algo especial pra nós.

Por isso, eu agradeço primeiramente a **Dany Fabra,** que betou a fic inteira, e claro, agradeço de todo o coração a **todos** que acompanharam essa história desde o início e que torceram pela Marlene, pelo Severus e por todos os personagens. Realmente, foi um imenso prazer saber que pudemos divertir e entreter vocês nesses meses de MBA!

Obrigado a **todos vocês **que leram, que gostaram, que comentaram (ou não), que alertaram, que favoritaram!

**Muito obrigado mesmo!**

Todas as **reviews** até aqui já foram respondidas via PM; as reviews que entrarem neste epílogo, eu responderei via reply!

Bem, acho que já fiz o momento de **agradecimentos** lá em cima, mas nosso **último pedido** enquanto autoras de MBA é que vocês** comentem o epílogo**! E claro, nós ficaríamos ainda mais felizes se o pessoal que tem a fic nos **alertas** e nos **favoritos – **os que nunca comentaram – também nos deixassem esse feedback!

Beijos a todos os que leram e** milhões de agradecimentos** a todos que vão clicar no balãozinho para **comentar**!

E bem, como poderia me esquecer? Nos vemos em **"The Heart Never Lies"**, **"If Only"** e **"Antes Que Termine o Dia"**! Mas por favor, dêem uma olhada nas nossas outras fics também!

**OBRIGADA A TODOS E ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**

\6X6/

Tatiana & Karina


End file.
